Moonlight Unleashed
by AmandaMandy
Summary: Sequencia de Moonlight Shadow. Renesmee achava que nada podia separá-los. Mas nem ela mesma sabia o quanto estava errada. ESSA FIC É UMA SEQUENCIA, LEIA A ANTERIOR PARA ENTENDÊ-LA.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

DOZE ANOS DEPOIS

SEATTLE, 11:25 p.m.

O Midnight's estava num dia atípico. Pra começar, todas aquelas belezinhas que circulavam de bota e mini saia pela área VIP tinham desaparecido, deixando John e os amigos a ver navios. O Midnight's era conhecido como a boate mais promíscua de Seattle e talvez de todo o estado de Washington, e isso era muita coisa. Portanto, não ver prostitutas ou adolescentes riquinhos cheirando carreiras de cocaína nas mesas de vidro dos camarotes VIP só podia significar uma coisa: o Chefe estava irritado.

Enquanto John desistia de tentar arrumar alguma garota fácil e olhava ao redor em busca das mais difíceis, pelas quais ele não teria de pagar, mas também não teria nenhuma garantia de ganho, pensava no que diabos ainda estava fazendo ali. Quincey e Paul pareciam dispostos a curtir a noite apesar de tudo, liquidando suas Coronas em longos goles, lançando olhares para as garotas que passavam pelo bar em direção ao banheiro.

Mas, que merda, ele não estava com a menor disposição para noitadas. Tinha acabado de terminar um namoro e só queria ficar sossegado, curtindo uma boa fossa, ao som de Linking Park. Ter alguma diversão com uma prostituta parecera uma boa idéia, quase como uma espécie de vingança, mas pegar garotas comuns estava fora de cogitação. Provavelmente iam querer beijar, trocar telefones, coisas que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim no momento.

Afastando sua Corona vazia pelo balcão, John acenou para Quincey e foi ao banheiro. No caminho, cruzou com duas loiras do tipo patricinha _high scool_, bronzeadas e cheirando a baunilha. Olharam para John quando ele se espremeu contra a parede do corredor para lhes dar passagem, sorriram e roçaram os ombros nus no peito dele.

Engraçado. Estava há dois meses em Seattle e vinha notando que as mulheres dali valorizavam tipos como ele – alto, forte, pele castanha avermelhada, olhar penetrante que seduzia pela agressividade implícita.

John sorriu.

Bom para ele. Péssimo para elas.

Entrou no banheiro, abriu o zíper e urinou sua última Corona. Voltou para o bar e se inclinou no balcão para pedir outra cerveja, quando seus olhos passaram causalmente pela entrada e registraram o que definitivamente era a mulher mais espetacular que ele já vira na vida.

_Puta que pariu. _

Ela circulou pela pista por um momento, como se estivesse procurando alguém, então se encaminhou para a área VIP. É claro, alguém como ela não se misturaria aos outros, provavelmente era uma modelo famosa, do tipo que sai nos catálogos da Victoria Secret's e namora com jogadores do Real Madrid, embora ele não lembrasse daquele rosto. Não, com certeza lembraria se já tivesse visto algo assim antes.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, abrindo passagem na multidão, John a analisou de cima a baixo.

Não estava vestida como as outras mulheres ali e não usava maquiagem pesada, nada de batom vermelho e brincos gigantes. A calça jeans escura se ajustava perfeitamente aos quadris elegantes e às pernas compridas, e a camisa simples e justa de gola V delineava a musculatura firme e feminina da barriga. O modo como caminhava fez John pensar nas heroínas da Marvel.

Quando ela se inclinou para passar pelas cortinas de veludo vermelho da área VIP, os cabelos longos deslizaram sobre os ombros em ondas sedosas, e na luz dos _lazers_ fluorescentes que rodopiavam pela boate, pareciam ligeiramente ruivos.

John se virou para comentar aquela aparição com seus amigos, mas Quincey estava ocupado com uma garota e Paul tinha sumido. Dane-se, era a chance dele. Tinha que conseguir entrar naquela maldita área VIP.

Tinha que conseguir pegar aquela garota. Tratava-se de uma questão de honra.

Mas parecia impossível. Os seguranças deram passagem para a garota da Marvel, mas com John não seria assim tão fácil. Ali só entrava quem fosse convidado do Chefe. Talvez ela fosse namorada dele. Ou prima.

Então John sorriu amargamente para si mesmo, tratando de esquecer aquela garota. Era gostosa, mas não estava a fim de terminar a noite com seus membros separados de seu corpo e enfiados numa lata de lixo nos fundos do Midnight's.

Ficou no bar, e quando Quincey começou a beijar a garota com quem conversava, deslizando a mão pelo traseiro dela, John decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora. Pegou a jaqueta e começou a vesti-la. E então seus olhos se ergueram para o segundo andar, atraídos por uma súbita necessidade de ver aquela garota uma última vez, só para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

E, droga, não estava mesmo. Porque nem em seus sonhos uma garota como aquela olharia para ele, como estava fazendo agora.

John não era do tipo maricas que se intimidava com a possibilidade de uma conquista, mas o modo como ela o encarava era como se fosse capaz de arrancar os olhos dele, enfiá-los em palitinhos e chupá-los como azeitonas em Dry Martinis.

Desviando depressa o olhar, John subiu o zíper da jaqueta e se encaminhou para a saída. No meio do caminho, ergueu a vista novamente. _Que merda_. Ela sequer piscava, vidrada nele. John deu meia volta e encostou no bar, esfregando o queixo e pensando no que diabos fazer para chegar até ela. Mas isso não foi preciso, porque ela desceu e foi até ele.

John ficou totalmente pasmo. Merda, bem que tinha tentado não encará-la, mas seus olhos a perseguiam como um ímã. Ela iria tirar satisfações, com certeza, não parecia ser do tipo de garota que aceita ser encarada por qualquer um. Só que, quando ela parou na frente de John, ele não resistiu e a varreu de cima à baixo com os olhos feito um tarado. Bem na cara dela.

Feito um total idiota.

Se remexeu um pouco, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça na esperança de disfarçar o que acontecia ali em baixo, totalmente consciente de que não tinha uma ereção daquelas há muito tempo.

Minha nossa, aqueles olhos... eram cor de chocolate, profundos e afetuosos, mas completamente perigosos. Não combinavam com o rostinho de anjo dela.

"Qual o seu nome?", ela perguntou, e não havia uma inflexão sedutora em sua voz fria.

"John", ele respondeu, dando um sorriso para ela.

"Não faça isso", ela disse depressa, "Não estou contando nenhuma piada"

John piscou, atônito. Sentia como se um caminhão o tivesse atropelado. Estava ali, mais excitado do que cachorro no cio, completamente louco para por as mãos naquela delícia, e ela dava ordens para ele com total autoridade.

Caramba, devia ser um arraso na cama...

Ela o avaliou de cima à baixo, como ele havia feito. Mediu a amplitude do peito dele e a distância larga entre os ombros. Por um momento, ficou ausente e distante, como se estivesse lembrando de alguma coisa triste.

"Vamos", ela disse em voz baixa e caminhou na direção do banheiro.

John olhou ao redor, procurando as câmeras escondidas da MTv. Mas não achou nenhuma, tampouco um engraçadinho saltou da multidão gritando "Você está no Desaster Date!", sacudindo notas de dez dólares na cara dele. Então, aquilo era bem real. E a garota da Marvel o estava chamando para irem juntos ao banheiro.

_Ah, cara_...Quincey e Paul nem iam acreditar.

John a seguiu, olhando para o traseiro dela enquanto ela caminhava daquela maneira dura e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Levou as mãos à cabeça e perdeu o fôlego. Já tinha ficado com garotas bonitas. Na verdade, garotas lindas. Se orgulhava disso, era só por isso que cultivava todos aqueles músculos, porque não tinha nascido rico e não era famoso. Mas tinha sido abençoado por uma beleza razoável, e sabia tirar proveito disso.

Mas aquela garota... era diferente de todas as outras. Era um troféu. Fazia com que John desejasse conversar com ela, saber seu nome. Ter sexo com ela num banheiro parecia grosseiro. Não, queria que ela fosse dele, queria dominá-la, prendê-la, tê-la de todas as formas até que ela gritasse o nome dele.

"Escute, podíamos ir pra outro lugar...", ele começou a dizer.

"Aqui está bom", ela respondeu sem olhar para ele e empurrou a porta do banheiro masculino.

Certo. Que seja.

John entrou, trancou a porta e avançou para ela. Deu um beijo agressivo, tentando mostrar quem mandava ali, mas ela pareceu gostar disso. Seu cheiro era sexy e fresco, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho, e aquela boca... minha nossa, era gostosa.

Ela abriu a jaqueta dele e deslizou as mãos pelo abdômen de John, apalpando, reconhecendo. _Estava faminta._

Bem, John também. Ele esfregou a palma da mão na lateral da barriga dela, sentindo a musculatura rígida e delicada. Ela devia praticar luta ou alguma coisa do tipo, porque tinha um corpo talhado e movimentos precisos. Isso fez com que ele ansiasse ainda mais ter sexo com ela. Não fazia mesmo o tipo dele garotas muito frágeis, e aquela ali era feita sob medida para ele: forte e feminina, sexy e perigosa.

Apressando um pouco mais as coisas, ele afastou a camisa dela para cima, relevando o sutiã preto e um par de seios perfeitos que John apalpou com força, com ambas as mãos, os massageando, enquanto seu membro empurrava o zíper de sua calça, exigente.

"Qual o seu nome?", ele perguntou no ouvido dela, ofegando de tesão.

Mas tinha que ir mais devagar, ou gozaria antes mesmo de tirar as calças. Ela era incrível, nenhuma outra garota o tinha deixado tão maluco àquele ponto.

"Não interessa", ele respondeu, seca.

John pensou em se afastar, ligeiramente ofendido, afinal ele havia dado seu nome a ela, era uma troca justa. Mas não fazia sentido interromper tudo só por causa disso, e seu cérebro estava à mil por hora, formando imagens obscenas de todas as posições em que ele queria penetrá-la.

Enquanto ela trabalhava no cinto dele, John a fez recuar, flexionou os joelhos e a ergueu do chão, a apoiando contra a parede. _Puta merda_, ela era pesada. Ela se acomodou à posição, abrindo mais as pernas e se encaixando à cintura dele. Quando ela fez esse movimento, pressionou de leve a ereção dele, e John fechou os olhos por um momento e gemeu baixo, amaldiçoando-se a si mesmo. Que belo papel ele faria se gozasse antes mesmo da penetração. Mas que inferno, talvez devessem mesmo ir para um motel, ele com certeza ia precisar de uma segunda chance.

"Você é muito gostosa", ele rugiu no pescoço dela, sem conseguir se controlar.

"Shh", ela o cortou, "Não gosto da sua voz."

John sorriu, apertando o traseiro dela, ondulando o quadril, a pressionando contra a parede, louco para rasgar a calcinha dela e se meter dentro.

"Mas de alguma coisa você gosta em mim..."

"Seus olhos", ela respondeu depressa, "A cor da sua pele. Seu corte de cabelo."

John ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

"Meus músculos. Vi você olhando para eles."

Pela primeira vez, ela sorriu. E John quase perdeu o fôlego de novo. Caramba, ela não podia ser real. Era impressão ou a pele dela irradiava uma suave luminosidade perolada?

"Nada mal", ela murmurou. E então ficou séria outra vez, os olhos castanhos duros como punhos, "Mas não chega aos pés dele."

"_Dele?_"

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas numa expressão que era um misto de desconforto e confusão. John adorou isso, a fez parecer vulnerável. Mas os olhos castanhos dela vagaram pelo banheiro com um pergunta implícita: o que diabos estava fazendo ali? De repente, ela o empurrou, e John tentou retê-la – mas que diabos, ela era forte demais para uma garota! Muito mais forte do que ele. John cambaleou para trás com aquele empurrão, colidindo com a porta de um reservado.

Soltou um palavrão, tentando se segurar nos batentes para não ir parar no vaso sanitário.

"Perdeu sua chance", ela disse, andando para a saída antes que John tivesse tempo de se recompor, "Devia ter ficado de boca fechada."

Ela saiu do banheiro e John foi atrás dela. Mas quando olhou para o corredor que levava à boate, não viu ninguém ali. Ela tinha desaparecido.


	2. O Templo

**1. O Templo**

Pisquei várias vezes. Mas meus olhos continuavam embaçados. Para piorar tudo, estava chovendo, então era duas vezes mais difícil focalizar a estrada à minha frente. Joguei o carro no acostamento e freei bruscamente, puxando o freio de mão. Desliguei o carro. Tudo ficou estranhamente silencioso sem o som do motor e dos pára-brisas passando pra lá e pra cá.

Minha nossa, eu estava tremendo. Minhas mãos apertavam o volante como se pudessem arrancá-lo do painel.

Jesus, eu tinha que parar com isso, com essa obsessão doentia. Jacob não estava no mundo real. Mas meu cérebro continuava me pregando peças. Como um viciado tendo alucinações com sua própria droga.

Mas que inferno, nada daquilo teria acontecido se Jasper tivesse ido ao Midnight's como tinham combinado. Ele não parecera, e eu havia ficado na área VIP por quase uma hora o esperando. Até que meus olhos viram aquele cara. Mesmo de longe, o perfil dele quase fez meu coração parar. Era tão parecido que senti meu coração se partindo ao meio com as lembranças de Jacob, o modo como se curvava sobre o balcão da nossa cozinha, como vestia a jaqueta, flexionando os músculos das costas...

Tentei provar para mim mesma que era só uma coincidência. Desci e olhei para aquele homem de perto. E, meu deus, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. É claro, não era Jacob, mas aqueles olhos... eram cor de mel, mas as sobrancelhas escuras sobre eles se estreitavam sobre a ponte do nariz, moldando um olhar penetrante e constantemente vigilante.

_Que maldita coincidência_.

Eu tinha sido fraca. Teria mesmo feito sexo com aquele estranho só porque ele parecia demais com Jacob? Se ele não tivesse começado a falar feito um idiota e me trazido de volta à realidade, até onde eu teria ido só para enganar a mim mesma?

Enxuguei o rosto, respirando fundo várias vezes, me obrigando a parar com aquele drama e esquecer aquela confusão. Quando então meu celular tocou.

"Alô."

"Tive um contratempo."

"Que ótimo", dei a partida no carro e voltei para a pista, "Alice está bem?"

"Não tem a ver com ela. Não tem a ver com ninguém que importe. Estou indo para Seattle."

"Estou saindo de Seattle."

É. Tarde demais, Jasper, e eu não voltaria ao Midnight's tão cedo.

"Preciso fazer uma coisa", me justifiquei, "Pode ir à Caso do Lago amanhã?"

Silêncio na linha.

Eu não ia à Caso do Lago desde que Jacob fora reclamado pelos Espíritos. Não fazia sentido continuar ali, sozinha. Então empacotei toda a mobília, enviei para um depósito e me mudei para Seattle. Fora minha família, eu não tinha contato com mais ninguém. Minha vida passada foi esquecida – Lily, a faculdade, todo o resto. Eu não era mais aquela Renesmee. Não poderia ser, aquela Renesmee tinha morrido com Jacob.

Bem, em tese.

Foi no dia do nosso casamento quileute. Eles estavam reunidos em torno de uma enorme fogueira, e a cerimônia seria simples, segundo Jacob havia me explicado. O velho Quil Ateara invocaria os Espíritos, no antigo idioma, para comunicar nossa união, e todos os outros quileutes seriam testemunha. Era uma cerimônia fechada, ninguém além deles poderia presenciá-la. Eu estava nervosa porque havia grandes chances de que os Espíritos não concordassem com nossa união, afinal éramos de espécies teoricamente inimigas, embora eu não conseguisse imaginar o que eles poderiam fazer para impedir que eu e Jacob ficássemos juntos.

Mas então tudo aconteceu fora do previsto. Enquanto Quil falava, de olhos fechados e expressão solene, sua voz mudou de repente, engrossando, as palavras fluíram mais rápido, as mãos dele estremeceram sem parar. A fogueira se apagou de repente. Todos ficaram assustados. Os Espíritos falavam através de Quil, e o que diziam seria a minha sentença de morte.

Era uma profecia. Segundo ela, os Frios desencadeariam um desequilíbrio, desestabilizando a lei natural das coisas. E deveria haver uma criatura para impedi-los, para trazer de volta a harmonia entre as espécies. Essa criatura se pareceria com um homem, mas teria fúria de uma fera e a força de um guerreiro, e teria duas vidas.

Quando o Velho Quil se calou, seu corpo murchou e ele caiu por terra, morto. Todos ficaram desesperados, e dias se passaram até que Jacob começou a ter pesadelos totalmente aterrorizantes. Por algum tempo, achei que ele estivesse enlouquecendo. Eu acordava no meio da noite com Jacob se contorcendo ao meu lado, rosnando, arreganhando os dentes como um animal. Ele não lembrava de nada quando acordava, mas passava o dia todo sem força pra nada, suando frio e vomitando.

Carlisle o examinou e não encontrou nada. Nenhuma doença. Nenhuma alteração física.

Mas eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Dentro de mim, eu sempre soube. Jacob não era como os outros lobos quileutes, ele não era apenas mais um macho alpha. Todo aquele tamanho, aquela agressividade... Lembrei dos homens que ele tinha liquidado naquele beco, quando eu corria perigo. Ele não tinha apenas matado, ele havia mutilado cada um deles cruelmente.

Então certo dia Billy ligou e pediu para que fossemos até a reserva. Ele estava tendo pesadelos também, e neles os Espíritos ordenavam que Jacob fosse até eles. Era necessário, chegara a hora. Em breve, os Frios quebrariam o equilíbrio, fazendo a balança da natureza desestabilizar.

E Jacob era aquela criatura que faria o outro lado da balança descer novamente.

Billy estava arrasado. Assustado. Perplexo.

Mas Jacob estava imperturbável. Nunca entendi a reação dele, aquela calma resignada, o modo como escutou tudo que Billy lhe dizia e depois se levantou, foi até a janela e perguntou qual era o próximo passo.

O problema é que para Jacob ir até os Espíritos... bem, ele deveria estar morto.

Merda, lembrar daquelas coisas me fez começar a chorar de novo. Durante todos aqueles anos eu tinha sobrevivido pela possibilidade de que Jacob voltaria. Era uma fé estranha e absurda – como era possível que alguém morto voltasse à vida? Mas a profecia tinha sido clara... ele teria duas vidas.

Só que eu não era o tipo de garota que acredita em qualquer coisa que os outros dizem. Por isso, todos os dias eu ia até o Templo, como estava fazendo agora mesmo, para ver com meus próprios olhos...

O templo ficava há alguns quilômetros de La Push, numa caverna utilizada pelos antigos quileutes para orações. Ficava no meio da floresta e seu acesso era subterrâneo. Entrei com o carro na floresta o máximo que pude, até onde as árvores permitiam, depois elas passavam a ficar muito próximas uma das outras e eu tive que descer e fazer o resto do caminho à pé.

A escuridão era densa e a claridade da lua cheia não conseguia passar pela copa das árvores naquele ponto, mas eu já conhecia o caminho como a palma da minha mão. Achei o pequeno muro e a escada que levava até o Templo e a desci, minhas botas rangendo e meus passo ecoando lá dentro, na medida em que eu penetrava o fosso.

O cheiro ali era de musgo, cera de vela e incenso. A ante câmara tinha por volta de dois metros e meio de altura e não passava de uma cavidade circular escavada na pedra. Depois disso, havia um portão de ferro que dava acesso às três câmara principais. Apenas Billy e eu tínhamos a chave daquele portão.

Abri os cadeados e desci mais dois lances de escada, até chegar na câmara onde Jake estava. Era a maior de todas, com um pé direito de mais de cinco metros, paredes circulares talhadas na pedra, piso de mármore preto e um altar esculpido em mármore branco. Antigamente, Billy me contara, os quileutes deixavam sobre ele oferendas e presentes para os Espíritos. Agora não havia nada ali. Os quileutes mais velhos respeitavam as tradições e as lendas, mas o Templo ficara esquecido.

Até agora.

No centro da câmara, sobre uma bancada improvisada pelos quileutes, estava o corpo de Jacob, coberto por um longo manto de cetim negro.

Quando o vi ali, não pude evitar lembrar da primeira vez em que eu tinha estado naquele lugar. A câmara parecera pequena demais para a matilha de Sam e de Jacob, e para todos os anciãos e membros do Conselho. Todos reunidos para aquele gesto sacrificial, em que o antigo punhal dos ancestrais quileutes seria usado em Jacob. Era uma bela peça, toda feita e aço e madrepérola negra, mas eu a odiava, aquele punhal tinha penetrado o coração de Jacob e permanecera ali por anos, o cravando naquela maldita tumba...

Meu olhar se fixou no peito de Jacob, onde devia estar o punhal. Só que não havia nada ali, apenas a pele lisa e acetinada, avermelhada sob a luz dos archotes.

Senti meu coração acelerar até quase explodir com a idéia louca de que Jacob tinha voltado e arrancado o punhal de si. Mas isso não fazia sentido, porque ele ainda estava ali, não é mesmo?

Me aproximei da mesa, olhando para o rosto de Jake. Meu peito aqueceu com um pouco de consolo. Eu não sabia quando Jacob voltaria ou se um dia realmente voltaria, mas definitivamente ele ainda mantinha um pé no meu mundo, no mundo dos vivos.

Sua expressão era séria, como se estivesse apenas dormindo. As bochechas conservavam o rubor natural do sangue fluindo e sua boca tinha o mesmo tom de canela de sempre. Suas sobrancelhas estavam flexionadas sobre o nariz naquela expressão eternamente severa. Não cortávamos o cabelo dele há algum tempo, então as mechas sedosas e escuras se espalhavam sobre a bancada. Eu gostava dele assim, era como se o tempo continuasse passando para nós dois, embora não estivéssemos juntos. Eu podia me dar ao luxo de tocá-lo, acariciar as mechas, roçar meus lábios nos dele por um momento...

E sim, alguém tinha tirado o punhal de seu peito. A peça estava jogada num canto, e pelo ângulo e a distância... bem, parecia impossível, mas eu diria que o punhal tinha simplesmente sido expelido.

Peguei o celular e disquei para demorou um pouco para atender.

"Alô?"

"Billy, estou no Templo", falei depressa, meu coração palpitando loucamente, "O punhal saiu."

"_O quê?_", Billy pareceu ter perdido o fôlego.

"Ele... saiu. Não tem como alguém ter entrado aqui e Jacob não acordou. O que significa isso?"

"Oh, meu deus... Renesmee, veja se há alguma coisa no corpo dele."

Fiquei olhando para Jacob.

"Não. Ele está como sempre..."

"Tire as cobertas. Veja tudo."

Ah, que diabos...

Ergui a mão para afastar o manto, tendo plena consciência de que se houvesse alguma coisa no corpo de Jacob...

Segurei a beirada do manto e empurrei para baixo.

Engoli uma exclamação.

_O que significava aquilo?_

Haviam _coisas_ tatuadas nos braços de Jacob, na parte interna, que ia do pulso até a dobra da articulação. E, minha nossa, os desenhos estavam sendo feitos diante dos meus olhos! Me inclinei sobre o corpo dele, deixando meu queixo cair. Enquanto eu olhava, as linhas escuras se desenhavam lentamente sobre a pele, como se uma mão invisível as fizesse.

Engoli em seco.

"Ele está sendo tatuado. Billy, o que..."

"Ele está voltando", a voz de Billy agora estava eufórica, "Vou ligar para Sue. Estou indo para aí agora mesmo."

* * *

><p>Quando Billy chegou, ajudei-o com sua cadeira de rodas pelas escadas. Quando ele entrou na câmara, deslizou depressa até onde o corpo de Jacob estava.<p>

"Minha nossa...", murmurou, avaliando as tatuagens.

"O que é isso? São desenhos?"

"É o antigo idioma... a língua dos Espíritos", ele franziu a testa, "Mas não consigo entender... é uma língua muito antiga, só o velho Quil a entendia um pouco."

"São os Espíritos que estão fazendo isso nele?"

"Ele está passando pela cerimônia do outro lado. Está sendo tatuado para voltar com as marcas do treinamento", Billy suspirou e olhou para mim. Seus olhos escuros como ameixas me fitaram com preocupação, "Renesmee, quando ele voltar... não será mais o Jacob que conhecemos."

Engoli em seco. Eu imaginava isso. E estava preparada. Claro que estava.

"Sei disso. Mas vamos ajudá-lo a se readaptar."

Billy balançou a cabeça.

"Entenda, não sabemos o que voltará no corpo dele."

"_O que_ voltará? Ele vai voltar Billy. Não acredito que os Espíritos possam fazer dele outra pessoa..."

"Não sabemos. Isso nunca aconteceu antes."

Fingi que não estava ouvindo Billy. Ao invés disso, me concentrei nas tatuagens. Agora, os desenhos faziam uma curva graciosa sobre os bíceps de Jacob. Eram lindos, uma mistura elegante de traços e círculos. Lembrava um pouco as letras japonesas, só que mais elaboradas e misteriosas.

"Quando ele vai acordar?", perguntei.

"Talvez ainda hoje. Talvez amanhã", Billy remexeu no bolso do casaco e pegou o celular, "De qualquer modo, vou pedir reforços."

"Reforços?"

"Como eu lhe disse, não sabemos o que vai voltar."

Fiquei olhando Billy discar para Sam e depois para Leah. E pela primeira vez me perguntei se Billy estava mesmo falando sério.

* * *

><p><p> 


	3. De Volta

**Muito feliz por estar escrevendo pra vocês de novo! E super mega inspirada pelo trailer recém lançado da primeira parte do último livro! **

**Mas não tive muitas reviews e isso me deixou um pouco desanimada, embora 30 (TRINTA) pessoas tenham lido a fic. Me pergunto porque é tão difícil para algumas pessoas dizer o que acharam de algo feito especialmente para elas...**

**Mrs. Mandy Black: Finalmente alguém que lê J. R. Ward! AHUhuah vc está mais do que certa, me inspiro muito no universo da IAN, adoro todos aqueles vampiros incrivelmente gostosos e sexys e olha só, eles tem tudo a ver com o Jacob! Encaixou perfeitamente =) Mas não pensei no Vishous quando fiz as tatuagens do Jake. Na verdade, ele é uma mistura do Wrath com o Rahge, embora em muitos aspectos eu vá manter as características pessoais do Jacob mesmo... **

**COMEÇO DO SURTO - _Gente, o quê que era o Taylor Lautner no MTv Movie Awards? *revira os olhos* PQP o cara não para de ficar cada vez mais gatoooo_! – FIM DO SURTO**

**Mas como dizem por aí, Twilight não é meu, se fosse eu pegaria o Jacob. **

**Bjs**

**2**. **De volta**

Abri os olhos num sobressalto.

O despertador ao meu lado gritava histericamente, e eu suspirei, lembrando que estava na casa de Billy, que ele acordava todo dia às sete em ponto e que eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe quando trouxe o relógio do quarto dele. Desliguei o despertador e fiquei olhando para a parede. O verde exército das paredes do antigo quarto de Jacob estava encardido, e alguns dos pôsteres dos jogadores de hóquei do Vancouver Canucks tinham descolado um pouco e estavam prestes a despencar.

Levantei da cama e fui até eles. Passei a mão por cada um, tentando fazê-los aderirem à maldita parede, mas a fita adesiva estava gasta e eles tornavam a despencar. Saí pela casa procurando mais fitas adesivas, achei algumas espalhadas nas gavetas da cozinha, voltei para o quarto de Jacob e colei novamente todos os pôsteres, inclusive um que eu sempre antipatizara da Jenniffer Garner de costas, bronzeada e usando o maiô de cetim vermelho da Elektra.

Quando todos estavam devidamente recolocados, abri os armários e avaliei a situação. Jacob tinha deixado para trás algumas roupas velhas quando nos casamos e fomos morar em Vancouver, e elas estavam meio reviradas, como se ele tivesse dado uma passada em casa na noite anterior para buscar um casaco. Dobrei lentamente cada peça de roupa, aspirando o cheiro suave de canela apimentada que ficara grudado nas roupas dele como uma etiqueta. E então tive uma crise de choro. Me controlei, fui tomar banho e tive outra crise de choro.

Pelos infernos, eu devia estar com TPM.

Uma hora mais tarde, depois de ter feito uma faxina no quarto de Jacob enquanto ouvia os CDs dele, me sentei no sofá da sala e tentei convencer a mim mesma de que eu não estava surtando.

E então Billy me ligou. Agarrei meu celular como se ele fosse uma bomba relógio que eu tivesse que desarmar. Billy tinha passado a noite no Templo, com Sam, Paul e Jared. Leah e os outros tinham voltado para casa para tirar um cochilo, mas retornariam assim que amanhecesse. Minha nossa, aquilo estava me assustando, porque eles achavam que Jacob precisava de uma escolta? Porque estavam tão assustados com o fato dele estar voltando?

"Billy", falei quando atendi.

"Venha para cá. Acho que está acontecendo."

"Ele... ele...", entalei.

"As tatuagens terminaram. Venha, Renesmee, depressa", alguém falou alguma coisa ao fundo, e então Billy começou a gritar: "Não, não, Renesmee..."

Mas eu já não estava escutando. Saí da casa de Billy como uma flecha, me embrenhei na floresta e corri o mais rápido que pude. Quando cheguei na clareira , Noah e Leah estavam me esperando. Viraram as cabeças para mim ao mesmo tempo e me laçaram olhares idênticos de tensão.

_Tinha acontecido_.

Corri para as escadas, mas Noah se meteu no meu caminho. Tinha crescido e estava mais alto do que eu, os músculos pipocando ao longo do corpo monumental, como todos os outros garotos quileutes, mas isso não fez a menor diferença para mim.

O afastei sem dificuldade e comecei a descer as escadas.

"Você não pode descer!", Leah chamou um palavrão, vindo atrás de mim, "Não..."

Ela segurou meu braço, e eu me virei para ela, possessa.

"Não me diga que não posso vê-lo!", senti que meus nervos estavam prestes a explodir, "Me solte ou vou..."

"Você não está entendendo, ele vai se descontrolar se sentir o seu..."

Um estrondo estalou na antecâmara enquanto discutíamos, como o som de um trovão. Nós duas estremecemos e viramos para os portões.

".._.cheiro_", Leah terminou a frase, mas já não parecia necessário.

Do outro lado das grades do portão, o enorme corpo de Jacob se erguia. Eu não podia ver seu rosto porque ele estava contra a luz, mas os sons que ele fazia eram totalmente audíveis, e me arrepiaram da cabeça aos pés. Ele sacudiu as grades com força, como um preso tentando se libertar, e os portões rangeram alto, me deixando ainda mais ansiosa.

"Porque ele está fazendo isso?", perguntei para Leah, mas ela não pareceu ouvir.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados e eu pude jurar que havia medo neles.

_Leah, com medo de Jacob?_

Ao ouvir o som da minha voz, Jacob se agitou, enfurecido. Deu um urro de ódio e começou a investir contra as grades, seu pesado corpo açoitando os portões.

"Sam!", Leah gritou, "SAM!"

"Jacob, sou eu...", comecei a caminhar até os portões, "Renes..."

Leah me puxou outra vez, xingando sem parar.

"Ele não lembra de você, garota! Não lembra de ninguém!", havia mágoa na voz dela, ressentimento.

Talvez eu estivesse apenas com raiva por ela estar me retendo, mas fiquei feliz com isso. Significava que ela não era importante para que ele se lembrasse. Mas ele iria se lembrar de mim, estava apenas confuso. Cedo ou tarde o _imprinting_ falaria mais alto.

Noah surgiu de repente na minha frente, me enlaçou pela cintura e me fez recuar.

Isso estava me irritando _seriamente_. Ele era forte, mas ao longo de todos aqueles anos eu tinha desenvolvido minha própria força, a força esmagadora das fêmeas da minha espécie, e nenhum deles conseguiria me fazer parar.

Agarrei Noah pelas lapelas e o empurrei até a parede. Uma obstinação irracional tomou conta de mim. Se eles continuassem me impedindo de chegar até Jacob, eu seria _muito_ capaz de machucá-los.

Felizmente, Noah ficou pregado à parede, a camisa desarrumada sobre o peito arfante, suficientemente surpreso para decidir me deixar em paz.

Corri para os portões.

Do outro lado das grades, Jacob ficou subitamente calmo. Um sinal de que tinha me reconhecido.

Vi vultos nas câmaras do outro lado, mas não me importei com eles. Toquei as enormes mãos de Jacob, desesperada para abrir aquelas grades e pular nos braços dele. Minha nossa, meu coração estava descontrolado de tanta alegria, de tanta ansiedade...

Enquanto eu procurava as chaves dos portões nos bolsos, Jacob me fitava de um modo estranho, respirando lentamente, um meio sorriso à caminho do rosto. Seu olhar estava diferente, mas provavelmente era por ter passado tanto tempo do outro lado. Sim, teríamos que ter paciência com ele...

Achei a chave a enfiei no cadeado. Ele abriu com um pequeno estalo e eu ergui os olhos para sorrir para Jake, mas então tudo aconteceu muito depressa.

Um clarão percorreu o olhar dele, seus olhos escuros se acenderam numa explosão prateada, me deixando desnorteada. Alguma coisa passou raspando pelo meu rosto, uma dor fina atravessou minha pele, me fazendo recuar instintivamente. Levei a mão ao rosto e senti um pequeno corte atravessando minhas bochechas, o sangue fresco sujou a ponta dos meus dedos.

Olhei para os portões. Tinham sido arrancados, e me perguntei em que momento aquilo acontecera. E _quem_ o fizera.

Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry e Seth seguravam Jacob. Embora fossem cinco, pareciam estar tendo muito trabalho para mantê-lo preso. Os braços deles passavam sobre o peito de Jacob, tentando fazê-lo recuar, enquanto Noah se afastava da parede para me puxar novamente para o outro lado, nos separando como se fossemos crianças briguentas.

E dessa vez não ofereci resistência, porque Jacob me lançava um olhar cruel e assassino. Na mão direita, segurava o punhal dos antigos quileutes, o qual havia acabado de usar para tentar me matar.

"Me soltem, Irmãos", ele sibilou, os olhos se estreitando sobre mim.

Duros, frios, irreconhecíveis.

"Tirem ela daqui!", alguém gritou atrás de Jacob.

Noah me puxou pelas escadas, me levando de volta à floresta. Senti a luz do sol tocar minha pele quando chegamos à clareira. Fiquei repassando aquela cena em minha mente, e quanto mais eu a via, menos acreditava nela.

Jacob não estava esperneando para sair das câmaras e me alcançar. Pelo menos, não pelo mesmo motivo que eu. Estava ansioso com a possibilidade de cravar aquele punhal em mim. Lembrei de seus rosnados, de seus caninos muito brancos expostos, do olhar enfurecido, louco de ódio. Como um cão treinado para matar.

_Me_ matar.

Noah me sacudiu algumas vezes, até que eu olhasse para ele.

"Renesmee", ele me chamou, e eu apenas pisquei, "Droga, você ainda não entendeu? O cara passou mais de dez anos sendo treinado para matar vampiros! E quando ele acorda você simplesmente se joga na frente dele!"

Abri a boca para responder, mas não consegui dizer nada. Meu coração estava estrangulado. Eu me sentia confusa, com vontade de vomitar. Olhei ao redor, para as folhas secas do outono, sem entender como eu tido ido parar ali. Como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido.

"Ele não lembra de você", Noah continuou, a voz mais branda, como se sentisse pena, "Aquele Jacob que você conheceu não existe mais, ou talvez exista, mas está diferente."

"Irmãos...", murmurei evasiva, apenas lembrando da voz dele, a mesma voz grave e maravilhosa que eu conhecia...

"Sim, eu sei. É mesmo estranho, ele não lembra da gente, mas nos reconhece como parte dele. Da família dele", Noah abriu os braços como se fosse argumentar mais alguma coisa, então seus ombros cederam e ele suspirou, "Vamos. Levo você pra casa."

"Não", falei quando pegamos a rodovia para Seattle, "Vamos para Vancouver. Pra Casa do Lago."

Nossa antiga casa estava praticamente vazia, como quando Jacob me levou ali pela primeira vez. Parecia que o tempo não tinha passado. Só que ele não apenas tinha passado, como tudo estava invertido. Quando Noah se foi, fiquei sentada no meio da sala, olhando para o chão de tacos encerados. Não me lembrava de como aquela casa era enorme... Eu sabia que as lembranças pipocariam na minha mente numa enxurrada assim que eu pisasse naquele lugar, e não deu outra – vi Jacob andando por todos os lugares, subindo as escadas, sentado no sofá que ficava de frente para a televisão, se inclinando dentro da geladeira para pegar uma maçã, praticando flexões na barra improvisada no deque.

Lembrei de quando fizemos amor na bancada da cozinha, logo depois de termos chegado do Tahiti, e da vez que Jacob vendou meus olhos e me fez provar pimenta, melando minhas coxas e meu rosto com mel.

Lembrei do cheiro dele. Do modo como me olhava e me tocava. Do gosto da boca dele, do calor de seu corpo macio.

Tudo aquilo tinha morrido. Jacob não era mais meu. Não era mais ele mesmo. Era um guerreiro, uma máquina programada para matar vampiros.

Era um pesadelo, um pesadelo...

Ele não lembrava mais de mim. O vínculo do _imprinting_ tinha sido varrido de sua memória. Eu não significava nada para ele além de um inimigo em potencial – um alvo que devia ser destruído.

Um dia eu tinha me perguntado o que aconteceria se Jacob não gostasse de mim por causa do _imprinting_, se me conhecesse quando eu fosse adulta e nos apaixonássemos como todas as outras pessoas normais. Bem, agora eu sabia a resposta. Era cruelmente irônico que minha felicidade tivesse durado tão pouco, e que tivesse dependido quase exclusivamente daquele maldito _imprinting_ que eu detestava.

Já estava escurecendo quando ergui os olhos e vi a silhueta de Jasper recortada contra o janelão da sala. Seu cabelo desgrenhado parecia sedoso e platinado à luz da lua. Mas ele parecia mais sério do que o normal.

Instintivamente passei depressa os polegares sob os olhos, limpando qualquer resquício de lágrimas. Jasper se aproximou sorrateiro, e senti seu olhar analítico sobre mim.

"Ele voltou", Jasper falou.

Assenti, encolhendo os ombros. Olhei para ele.

"Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?"

"Treinei você por mais de dez anos. Sei como sua mente funciona", ele cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para mim, um sorriso inteligente se esboçando em seu rosto cor de mármore, "Sei que a dor funciona como anestésico pra você."

"Vou ficar uns tempos aqui", falei, sem entender porque estava contando aquilo para ele. Talvez porque, no fim das contas, Jasper era a única pessoa que não conseguiria sentir pena de mim.

"Bella e Edward vão gostar disso."

Assenti, sem processar o comentário. Levantei do chão e abracei meu próprio corpo. Jasper me olhou por um momento, daquela forma imparcial e atenta, então acenou para mim num gesto de cabeça. Eu estava em frangalhos e precisava de um abraço, mas sabia que a solidariedade de Jasper só iria até ali. Nada de contato físico. Apenas Alice conseguia isso com ele.

Quando fiquei sozinha novamente, subi para o banheiro e tomei um banho de mais de uma hora. Fiquei debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água quente cair, se misturando às minhas lágrimas, deixando que a dor simplesmente irrompesse.

Chorei a noite inteira, mas quando o dia amanheceu, eu sabia que nunca mais derramaria uma lágrima sequer. Pelo menos, não por Jacob.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, minha sala era um centro de treinamento. Eu tinha ido até a cidade e entulhado meu carro com colchões de ginástica e sacos de box. Forrei todo o chão da sala com os colchões e instalei os sacos de areia no teto, de modo estratégico – os maiores atrás, os menores na frente. Por volta do meio dia eu coloquei uma calça de yoga e uma camisa de meia, peguei minhas adagas e comecei meu treino. Sempre que treinava eu imaginava que os sacos de areia eram os Volturi. Dessa vez, porém, eu sentia uma vontade quase faminta de rasgar ao meio outra coisa. Algo que eu não sabia bem o que era, mas que incitava meus instintos.<p>

Jasper havia me ensinado a manusear duas adagas ao mesmo tempo. E eu era boa com elas – em menos de três minutos todos os sacos estavam rasgados, derramando areia no chão, como as lágrimas de ódio que escorriam pelo meu rosto.

"Você é rápida."

Ao som daquela voz, meu coração parou. Me virei e vi Jacob parado no hall. Alguém dera um jeito em seu cabelo, possivelmente ele mesmo, levando em conta o corte militar feito à máquina. Usava apenas uma calça de malha preta que Billy devia ter desenterrado da pilha de roupas antigas em seu guarda roupa – a mesma que eu tinha passado a manhã toda organizando feito uma neurótica.

E seus olhos escuros pareciam canos de um revolver apontados para mim.

Imediatamente flexionei as pernas numa posição de defesa, girando a lâmina das adagas na direção dele. Jacob sorriu de leve e caminhou tranqüilamente pelos colchonetes, lançando um olhar leviano ao redor.

"Casa legal. Você mora aqui?"

"Não."

Ele parou no centro da sala, olhou um pouco mais ao redor e então fixou o olhar em mim novamente. Minha nossa, era tão confuso vê-lo ali, tão real e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente. Aquelas tatuagens bonitas adornavam os braços dele como uma armadura, a postura impertinente ao invés de me aborrecer me fascinava, e a pele avermelhada me parecia ainda mais linda sobre os músculos inflados e alongados.

Aquilo era um erro. Tudo nele parecia me desafiar e me atrair ao mesmo tempo.

"Você não é um deles."

Fiquei ereta, mas não larguei as adagas.

"Sou uma mestiça."

"Cheira como uma."

"Foi treinado para matar mestiços também?"

Ele ameaçou um meio sorriso e coçou a nuca. Quase perdi o fôlego. Precisei de muito autocontrole para dizer a mim mesma que aquela era só uma memória involuntária ou uma coincidência.

"Vou deixar passar essa", ele falou, "você é parte humana, não consta nos meus códigos morais matar humanos."

Fechei a cara e recuei cuidadosamente até a bancada da cozinha.

"Não consta nos meus invadir a casa dos outros", falei enquanto esticava o braço e pegava minha toalha sem tirar os olhos dele.

Bem, _teoricamente_ aquela casa era de Jacob. Ele mesmo a tinha comprado. Mas me aproveitei do fato de que ele não lembrava disso para impor meu território, onde ele não era mais bem vindo desde que migrava do status de amante para o de inimigo número um.

"Meus Irmãos falaram de você", a voz dele subiu um pouco, quase autoritária, "Disseram que tivemos...", ele maneou a cabeça, visivelmente incomodado.

"Foi há muito tempo atrás", decidi poupá-lo. Terminei de enxugar meu rosto e atirei a toalha na bancada de mármore, tentando bloquear a todo custo as imagens que brotaram de repente em minha mente de Jacob fazendo amor comigo ali em cima. _Merda_.

Ele ficou calado por um tempo, me encarando com um olhar descrente.

"Achei que poderíamos continuar sendo amigos", falei, exasperada, "Mas nos meus _códigos morais_ amigos não tentam se matar. Então já entendi o recado", apontei a porta, "Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez."

Jacob assentiu, esfregando o queixo lentamente. Então apontou para mim.

"Mantenha distância. Porque sempre posso abrir exceções."

Ele se virou para sair e pensei no quanto era engraçado que eu estivesse sentindo tanta vontade de revidar aquele golpe no meu rosto, quando na noite passada eu teria dado tudo para estar nos braços dele. Enquanto Jacob caminhava para a porta notei que havia uma enorme tatuagem em suas costas. Era um desenho perfeito e assustadoramente realístico de um lobo descendo pelas costas largas dele – as patas dianteiras e fortes pisando sobre as omoplatas de Jacob, a espinha dorsal sobreposta sobre a dele, as patas dianteiras esticadas na base de sua coluna. Todo o corpo do animal era avermelhado como a pele de Jacob, com matizes negras perto das patas. A cabeça erguida era triangular, com as orelhas erguidas em sinal de alerta. Quando Jacob se inclinou para abrir a porta, fazendo os músculos inferiores de suas costas ondularem, o lobo pareceu franzir o focinho para mim num rosnado pouco amistoso.

Aquele não era o lobo no qual Jacob se transformava antes. Mas, quando ele virou a cabeça por sobre o ombro para me lançar um último olhar, entendi que ele e aquela tatuagem estavam ligados de alguma forma. Porque a ameaça implícita no olhar de Jacob reproduzia o mesmo alerta hostil do lobo em suas costas.

Fervendo de raiva, atirei minhas adagas na direção dele. Mas a porta se fechou e elas cravaram até o talo na madeira escura.


	4. Jacob x Renesmee

**3. Jacob x Renesmee**

Voltei para Seattle duas semanas depois. Não vi mais Jacob depois daquela visitinha inesperada.

Meu apartamento estava um caos, eu tinha esquecido as janelas abertas e havia chovido, o chão estava úmido, os jornais estavam espalhados pelo chão e as contas acumulavam em baixo da porta.

Que legal. Bem vinda à sua vida, Renesmee Cullen.

Pensei no quanto a minha história era maluca, totalmente fora dos padrões de uma heroína. Há uns quinze anos atrás eu era uma pré-adolescente mimada que usava vestidos de cetim e amarrava o cabelo com fitas de veludo. Cujo quarto tinha cortinas de seda branca que iam até o chão, colchão de espuma de última geração e almofadas importadas de Londres. Eu tinha todo o potencial para ser uma daquelas mulheres elegantes, perfeitas e felizes, com uma família equilibrada de comercial de margarina.

Agora eu era uma mulher frustrada, sem projeções para o futuro a não ser praticar e treinar obsessivamente todos os dias. Sem um emprego, sem um namorado, sem filhos. Sem um bichinho de estimação.

Minhas roupas se resumiam em calças jeans desbotadas, camisas básicas justas, botas pretas e jaquetas de couro. Nada de cetim, veludo ou seda. Nada de perfumes da Carolina Herrera.

Bom, eu tinha um carro e uma moto. E eu os adorava. Mas talvez acabasse os odiando, porque neste exato momento eu estava me dando conta de que tinha comprado aquele carro porque ele era da Nissan, e aquela moto por que...

_Inferno. _

Tudo na minha maldita vida tinha a ver com Jacob. Isso precisava parar. Eu precisava me achar, precisava saber quem eu era.

Enquanto eu arrumava aquela bagunça na sala, lembrei do que Jasper havia me dito há alguns anos atrás, antes que minha vida virasse de cabeça para baixo.

_Janus... é o que temos em comum_.

Eu havia guardado aquela frase para mim durante anos. Nos treinos com Jasper, não tocávamos nesse assunto. Na verdade, não falávamos nada que não tivesse a ver com os movimentos da luta. Ele era um bom treinador, exigente demais, mas eu gostava disso. Só que com o tempo percebi que não tínhamos absolutamente nada em comum, diferente do que eu pensava antes.

Era uma equação simples com resultados opostos: Jasper menos Alice igual a zero. Ele parecia mesmo estar o tempo todo no limite da sanidade. Mas eu menos Jacob... bem, era apenas eu sem Jacob.

Eu estava sobrevivendo, não estava? Seria fácil se eu direcionasse aquele amor frustrado para outra coisa.

Terminei a sala e fui para o quarto. Liguei meu lap top, ele carregou depressa e eu digitei a palavra _Janus_ na barra de pesquisa do Google.

O primeiro resultado era o da Wikipédia. Segundo ela, _Janus_ era um deus grego cujo nome dera origem ao mês de Janeiro. Como eu tinha nascido em Setembro e Jasper em Maio, duvidava muito que nosso ponto em comum tivesse a ver com o mês de nossos aniversários.

Fui para os sites seguintes.

Todos diziam a mesma coisa, mas um blog em específico dava uma informação até então inédita: Janus representava os dois lados de cada coisa. Passado e presente. Começo e fim. Vida e morte.

_Humana e imortal, pensei. _

Mas isso também não ajudava muito. O que tinha a ver com Jasper o fato de eu ser mestiça? Definitivamente eu estava indo pela pista errada...

Desliguei o computador e decidi esquecer aquilo por um tempo. Talvez Jasper tivesse me pregado uma peça. Era bem a cara dele.

Tirei as roupas, liguei o som e entrei no banho. Quando saí, enrolada na toalha, meu celular estava tocando dentro da bolsa, na sala. Corri para ela, o procurei depressa e atendi.

Jasper riu baixo do outro lado da linha.

"Não agüentou muito tempo."

Cruzei os braços. Esse Jasper era muito engraçado.

"Só senti saudades de casa."

"Saudades de casa", ele repetiu devagar, deixando que as palavras rolassem em sua língua, "Ou dele?"

"Dele?"

"Ele está em Seattle", antes que eu processasse a informação, Jasper trocou de assunto, "Me encontre mais tarde no Midnight's. Temos assuntos pendentes, lembra?"

"Que horas?"

"Às dez."

Desliguei e fui preparar algo para comer. Não tinha muitas opções, eu ainda não tinha feito as compras do mês e, sinceramente, estava a fim de sangue. Talvez nunca fosse largar o vício. Lembrei de John, o estranho do Midnight's... me pareceu uma boa opção sugá-lo. Uma presa fácil e prazerosa... sim, eu adoraria mordê-lo...

_Mordê-lo? John era um humano! Eu não me alimentava de humanos, pela Virgem! _

O que estava acontecendo comigo?

E o que diabos Jasper quisera dizer com _ele está em Seattle_? Estava falando de Jacob? E o que Jacob estaria fazendo em Seattle?

De repente, senti uma intensa vontade de não ficar dentro de casa.

* * *

><p>Às dez em ponto entrei no Midnight's. Estava fervendo, como sempre, e a juventude burguesa de Washington tomava o lugar em peso, a maioria drogada ou alcoolizada. Não entendia porque Jasper gostava daquele lugar, a única explicação possível é que por ser amigo do dono tinha acesso livre à área VIP e podia consumir de graça. E a clientela era recheada de vampiros. Talvez isso o fizesse se sentir em casa.<p>

Atravessei a pista em direção ao segundo andar ao som de Garbage. Péssima música. _Crush_. Eu já tinha gostado dela antigamente, mas na atual situação com Jacob parecia uma piada de mau gosto.

Passei rapidamente os olhos pelo bar, procurando um certo rosto conhecido...Bom, ainda estava cedo para encontrar antigos amigos.

O segurança na escada me olhou rapidamente, me reconheceu e abriu passagem. Subi para a área VIP e procurei por Jasper. Ele estava sentado numa mesa perto do parapeito da enorme varanda que dava para a pista de dança lá em baixo. Quando me viu, os _lazers_ roxos passaram rapidamente pelos olhos dele, os acendendo como faróis, tornando as íris brancas e brilhantes como dois diamantes.

Sentei na poltrona à frente dele e cruzei as pernas.

"Podia ao menos me dizer porque gosta tanto daqui?"

Os lábios finos de Jasper se esticaram para um lado num sorriso ácido.

"Poucos humanos. Mais fácil me controlar."

"Talvez você devesse experimentar. Pode ser que ganhe resistência, como aconteceu com Edward."

"Não", ele ficou muito sério de repente, me encarando com os grandes olhos dourados e vidrados, "Edward tinha uma boa razão para se controlar. Eu não tenho, e sou venenoso. Posso matar."

Isso me lembrou que, se Jasper não tinha controle sobre sua sede quando estava perto de muitos humanos, aqueles vampiros no Midinight's tinham menos ainda.

"Jasper, há alguns anos atrás éramos poucos. Agora veja só esse lugar... Isso vai sair do controle."

"Já saiu", ele lançou um olhar entediado pela área VIP, "Os primeiros recém criados eram bem supervisionados. Pelo menos, quem os estava criando tinham algum respeito pela vida."

"Conheceu ele?"

"Provavelmente", ele pronunciou as palavras de modo enigmático, me olhando intensamente, "Conheço muitas pessoas."

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Nada de importante. Mas ele não está mais no comando, e a coisa desandou. A imortalidade pode ser perigosa para quem não tem maturidade para lidar com ela", ele indicou algumas mesas ao nosso redor, "Como todos esses pirralhos metidos a góticos."

"Não entendo como os Volturi não estão interferindo. Esses recém criados não têm o menor respeito pelas nossas regras."

Jasper sorriu para mim.

"O que foi?"

"Gosto quando você se considera uma de nós. Pena que realmente não seja."

Olhei ao redor. Na mesa ao nosso lado um garoto que não parecia ter mais de dezoito anos bebia um _drink_ vermelho sangue. Era muito pálido e realmente bonito, usava óculos escuros e estava acompanhado por uma garota. Uma humana, é claro, com as bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhantes e ansiosos. Ela sabia que estava na companhia de um vampiro?

E todos aqueles humanos dançando, beijando e conversando com vampiros? Estariam tão drogados que não notavam seus lábios gélidos, suas íris vermelhas?

Meu Deus, Seattle estava infestada de vampiros. Como Jasper tinha previsto. Como a profecia quileute tinha previsto.

Então era por isso que Jacob estava ali...

"Renesmee, nosso treinamento acabou", Jasper estava falando.

... o Midnight's era um prato cheio para os vampiros. E por isso mesmo também era um ótimo lugar para caçá-los.

"Não tenho mais nada para ensinar a você. Deve ir atrás de alguém mais experiente."

Levantei e me debrucei na varanda. A multidão ondulava ao som das batidas techno, os _lazers_ e a luzes pulsantes dificultavam a identificação dos rostos. Perto do bar, um cara se inclinou para uma garota, segurou seu pescoço entre as mãos e o beijou lentamente.

"Ele está aqui!", disse para Jasper e corri para as escadas.

Ele veio logo atrás de mim, e a tensão que emanava foi como uma névoa que me envolveu, uma cápsula opaca que me deixou quase histérica.

"Você o viu?", ele perguntou.

"Não. Mas ele está aqui. Eu _sei_."

Descemos para a pista e olhamos ao redor. Merda, seria quase impossível achá-lo naquela escuridão, no meio de tanta gente. Jacob geralmente se destacava entre as pessoas, mas o Midnight's era imenso e estava abarrotado, seria como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. Nos dividimos, Jasper foi pela esquerda e eu fui pela direita.

Rodeei a pista de dança e nada. Cada rosto que passava por mim era como uma máscara pálida e zombeteira, me encarando com olhos que eu não conseguia distinguir se eram vermelhos, castanhos ou pretos.

Quando eu já estava desistindo, senti o cheiro.

_Canela apimentada_...forte e masculino. Excitante como os diabos.

Fechei os olhos, inebriada. O cheiro parecia exalar de uma fonte de calor, se alastrando pelo ar como um incenso.

Gemi baixo, quase nocauteada pelas sensações que me invadiram. Então me forcei a recobrar a consciência. Não era hora para me deixar levar pelos meus sentimentos, precisava achar Jacob e impedi-lo de fazer o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse ido fazer ali.

Então olhei para frente e o vi. Jacob estava encostado numa coluna, que na verdade era um totem de bronze rodeado por uma cortina de cristais. Luzes douradas e verdes iluminavam a escultura, colocando Jacob em evidência, e me perguntei por que diabos eu não o tinha visto ali antes. Talvez porque, quieto como estava, parecia fazer parte da decoração, seu corpo maciço tão inerte quanto uma parede.

Apenas seu olhar atento se movia sobre a multidão, captando cada movimento. Até pararem sobre mim.

Meu estômago revirou, fiquei alguns segundos sem ar. Minha nossa, aquilo tinha que parar, ele não era o meu Jacob, não era a pessoa pela qual eu tinha me apaixonado... precisava entender isso e parar de agir como um adolescente apaixonada toda vez que nossos olhares se cruzavam.

Ele me encarou, e não consegui ler aquele olhar. Talvez fosse a penumbra do Midnight's, mas os olhos escuros de Jacob estavam blindados, não lembravam em nada os olhos cativantes do garoto de antigamente. Não havia reverência ali, ou reconhecimento caloroso. Nenhum sinal de que ele sentia alguma coisa por mim além de pura antipatia.

Dane-se. Ele ia ter que lidar comigo primeiro, se quisesse caçar vampiros naquela noite.

Mas algo chamou a atenção dele, o fazendo desviar a atenção para a saída dos fundos. Segui seu olhar e vi um grupo de três rapazes deixando o Midnight's acompanhados de duas garotas. Estavam de costas e não vi seus rostos, mas usavam preto dos pés à cabeça.

Quando virei para Jacob outra vez, ele já não estava ali.

_Droga!_

Corri na direção da saída, e colidi com Jasper no meio do caminho.

"Ele está indo para os fundos!", falei depressa, passando pelos seguranças.

Corremos para a saída dos fundos, tropeçando nas pessoas e levando empurrões. Quando já estávamos do lado de fora, olhamos ao redor. Tudo parecia vazio e silencioso.

Os fundos do Midnight's dava para um beco amplo e sem iluminação, cheio de containers de lixo. No chão, faixas amarelas desbotadas indicavam que ali já tinha funcionado um estacionamento.

Jasper ouviu primeiro. Seu ouvido sensível captou o som das risadas muito antes de mim. Ele apontou para uma rua estreita que ficava imprensada entre dois prédios de quatro andares e nos aproximamos devagar.

Ele farejou o ar.

"Há humanos entre eles", disse quase sem mover os lábios.

"Quantos?"

"Três."

Minha nossa, humanos no meio. Pela Virgem Santa, que os códigos morais de Jacob _realmente_ não permitissem que ele matasse humanos. Já era aterrorizante saber que ele faria o possível para exterminar a minha espécie.

De repente, me lembrei de que Jacob tinha me poupado porque eu na verdade não era totalmente vampira. Minha parte humana o havia afetado. Mas com Jasper não seria assim. Com toda certeza ele entraria no computo das baixas naquela noite.

Avistamos o grupo numa esquina há uns vinte metros de nós. Ficamos nas sombras, avaliando a situação. Estavam visivelmente bêbados, rindo alto e abraçando as garotas. Um deles se destacava pelo tamanho, e algo no modo como se movia chamou minha atenção...

"Pegue os humanos e tire eles daqui", falei para Jasper.

"Vai achando", os dele estavam vidrados, varrendo toda a dimensão do quarteirão, "Ele está aqui...", ele aspirou o ar, "Em algum lugar..."

"Ele é meu, Jasper", tentei imprimir em minha voz um tom firme, "É pessoal."

Jasper virou a cabeça para mim e me olhou nos olhos.

_Por favor, por favor, saia daqui_... Eu nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se Jasper se envolvesse naquela luta. Qualquer que fosse o resultado final, seria catastrófico. Se Jasper morresse, Alice perseguiria Jacob por toda a eternidade. E não apenas ela, mas toda a minha família.

E se Jasper matasse Jacob...

Arfei, apavorada.

"Ele é meu", repeti, já sem saber o que eu realmente queria dizer com aquilo.

Jasper olhou mais uma vez para a esquina, tentando tomar uma decisão. Levantou a cabeça e seus olhos lunáticos ficaram de repente muito lúcidos, fixos em alguma coisa no alto de um prédio. Meu coração acelerou. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. Virei devagar e olhei. Sim, Jacob estava ali, abaixado na mureta do último andar do prédio mais baixo, o corpo inclinado para frente numa curva elegante.

Ele olhava concentrado para o grupo, como se contasse.

Ao meu lado, Jasper chiou baixo.

E então, aconteceu. Rápido demais. Num segundo Jacob estava em cima do prédio olhando os garotos, no outro estava no chão atacando as garotas. Uma confusão se armou, e Jasper desapareceu do meu lado. Num piscar de olhos, o vulto de uma juba loira dançou entre as garotas e Jacob, e ele foi jogado violentamente para trás, as costas colidindo com a parede de um prédio do outro lado da rua. O estalo foi audível e fez minhas entranhas revirarem. Os garotos xingaram indignados, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto Jacob se recompunha, uma das garotas arreganhou os dentes para ele, o incitando. Na claridade prateada do luar, seus olhos vermelhos faiscaram como bolas de rubis. Seus dedos se crisparam como garras. E Jacob avançou sobre ela.

O enorme corpo de Jacob a sobrepujou numa luta nem um pouco justa. Ela caiu no chão, os olhos arregalados de pavor, ele pressionou o solado grosso do coturno sobre o estômago dela, fez um rápido movimento para baixo e enfiou uma mão entre os seios dela. Houve um momento de horror em que eu tentava compreender o que ele estava fazendo, um grito lancinante de dor e então o silêncio.

Um dos garotos vomitou, o outro arquejou alto, enquanto Jasper tentava contê-lo. O outro, o maior de todos... Meu Deus, era John. Seu rosto estava desfigurado pelo choque. Ele engoliu em seco quando Jacob tirou a mão de dentro do peito da vampira. O coração dela parecia pequeno entre os dedos longos e fortes, principalmente quando Jacob o esmagou como se fosse uma bolinha de golfe. Em seguida, ele se colou atrás dela, passou um braço ao redor do pescoço fino e mole enquanto empurrava sua cabeça na direção oposta. Ele a degolou facilmente, e o som foi estranhamente cristalino, como vidro se partindo, como a cabeça de um manequim descolando da haste.

Como madeira incinerada, o corpo dela virou pó e a brisa da noite o levou pelos ares.

E então Jacob olhou para Jasper. E por alguma razão desconhecida, por um milagre incompreensível, os olhos escuros de Jacob procuraram a outra garota. Ela estava encolhida atrás de John, que num movimento instintivo deu um passo para trás, a cobrindo com seu corpo. E prevendo o que viria em seguida, me coloquei na frente de John.

"Tire eles daqui!" gritei para Jasper, sem tirar os olhos dos de Jacob.

_Venha, querido... se não posso ter o seu amor, quero o seu ódio... _

Depois do que tinham assistido, nenhum deles discutiu. John foi o único que hesitou, me olhando num reconhecimento aparvalhado. E então fiquei sozinha com Jacob e a outra vampira.

Eu estava na frente dela, de modo que se ele quisesse matá-la, teria que me matar primeiro.

Mas isso não pareceu perturbá-lo. Na verdade, nada parecia ser capaz de detê-lo.

Caminhando pacientemente para lá e para cá na minha frente, ele mantinha contato visual com a garota, como se a alertasse que a hora dela chegaria em breve. Desviando os olhos para mim ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, e uma delas ainda estava suja de sangue.

Eu queria tanto conseguir odiá-lo. Mas nem mesmo toda aquela violência tinha conseguido me repudiar. De algum modo, ver Jacob matando aquela vampira foi como ver um carpinteiro em seu ofício – algo que ele fizera com elegância, naturalidade e precisão. Odiá-lo por tê-la matado era tão sem sentido quanto odiar um leão por matar uma gazela.

"Vi como aquele humano olhou pra você", ele disse de repente, "Já se conheciam."

Então ele tinha percebido. Estranho. O olhar do humano sobre mim deveria ser a última das preocupações de Jacob.

"Ele parece comigo", Jacob parou de andar e me encarou, a mão limpa acariciando o queixo, "Curioso, não acha?"

O que ele estava tentando fazer? Usando meus próprios sentimentos para me atingir? Seria possível que Jacob tivesse se tornado assim tão cruel?

Fosse como fosse, estava conseguindo. Lembrei da noite em que eu conhecera John e do quanto eu tinha ficado atordoada com sua semelhança com Jacob. Da dor em meu peito enquanto eu o beijava, porque, apesar de tudo, não era o beijo de Jacob. E do desespero que eu sentia agora, diante de tudo aquilo, com a certeza de que o homem que eu amava não existia mais. Eu nunca mais estaria com ele novamente.

Um ódio cego brotou em meu peito, no buraco vazio que Jacob havia deixado. Puxei minhas adagas de dentro da jaqueta e avencei sobre ele. Jacob segurou meu pulso e fez meu braço girar, afastando-se para o lado. Tropecei para frente e me dei conta de que ele tinha roubado uma de minhas adagas. Um rugido de dor cortou a noite e eu me virei para trás. Minha adaga estava enfiada no ombro da vampira até o talo, cravando-a no muro de concreto.

Jacob apontou para ela e piscou um olho.

"Espere a sua vez."

Quando se virou para mim novamente, apontei minha adaga na direção de seu peito. Ele olhou para ela por um momento, quase surpreso, como se se perguntasse como ela tinha ido parar ali, então agarrou minha mão e enfiou a lâmina em si mesmo. Abafei uma exclamação de horror e comecei a tremer feito uma louca quando o sangue empapou a camisa preta dele.

"Já morri uma vez", ele arrancou a adaga do peito e a tirou longe. Ela quicou com um suave ruído metálico, e eu recuei em choque, "Pra mim, a morte não é nenhuma novidade."

"_O que_ é você?", perguntei, consciente do modo como minhas palavras saíam estranguladas.

Jacob estreitou os olhos para mim e avançou lentamente na minha direção.

"Um cara que está ansioso para terminar o trabalho e aproveitar o resto da noite."

Olhei para o peito dele, para a enorme mancha de sangue que escurecia sua camisa. Santo Deus, ele sequer franzira a testa de dor enquanto afundava a lâmina da minha adaga em si mesmo. Aquilo não era... _humano_.

Sem que eu percebesse, Jacob tinha me feito atravessar a rua e me encurralado no outro lado da calçada. Cheguei ao fim da linha quando minhas costas esbarram na parede. Jacob apoiou uma mão na parede ao lado da minha cabeça e se inclinou na minha direção. Por um momento achei que ia me beijar, e isso quase me fez perder a linha do raciocínio.

"Não estou a fim de matar você, Renesmee", ele falou em voz baixa, seu hálito quente lambendo meu rosto, os olhos de aço penetrando nos meus, "Mas estou me sentindo tentado. Você é boa nisso, sabe me tentar como ninguém."

Enquanto ele falava, meus olhos se fixaram nos lábios dele. Convidativos. Quentes. Perigosos.

"Não pode fazer isso", falei depressa, tomada por um calor que eu sabia não ter nada a ver com minha raiva , "Não pode voltar e sair matando inocentes..."

"_Inocentes_?", ele franziu a testa. Então seu peito amplo e maciço inflou uma vez, duas vezes, ele começou a bufar como um touro e os músculos de seu maxilar se contraíram, "Aqueles garotos iam virar o jantar daquelas malditas vampiras! Vou lhe dizer o que é ser inocente: é sair para encontrar com os amigos e morrer sugado por uma aberração! É viver a vida inteira e terminar nas mãos de um _demônio sem alma_!"

"Não são demônios! Dê uma chance a eles, nem todos são assim!"

Sim, nem todos eram. Eu podia citar nomes, tinha uma lista inteira. Uma lista que agora corria sérios riscos de ser eliminada de cabo à rabo da minha vida. Pensei em Jasper. Pensei em Edward e em minha mãe. Pensei em minha amiga Carmen, em Esme... pensei em todos ele e lembrei do modo como Jacob havia arrancado o coração daquela garota. E do fato de que ele se transformara numa máquina impulsionada pelo propósito único de varrer a espécie deles do planeta.

Jacob maneou a cabeça, tentando se controlar. Quando parecia mais calmo, se preparou para dizer alguma coisa, mas então o ronco de um motor rugiu em algum lugar próximo, o distraindo. Uma moto cor de bronze surgiu no final da rua, derrapou no asfalto úmido e parou. O cara sobre ela era grande e forte, e quando tirou o capacete Jacob gritou:

"Merda, Seth!"

Seth desceu da moto e olhou para nós dois.

"Ei, cara, estávamos preocupado com você. Não pode sair por aí nesse estado, Billy disse que..."

O que se seguiu não levou mais do que dois segundos, e foi o suficiente para por tudo a perder. Enquanto Seth falava, eu e Jacob olhamos ao mesmo tempo para onde a garota vampira estava, como se o silêncio da noite tivesse de repente ficado muito errado. Minha espinha congelou numa estranha sensação de vazio. Ela tinha escapado.

Então as palavras de Seth foram bruscamente interrompidas, ele ofegou e arregalou os olhos enquanto uma pequena cabeça loura afundava em seu pescoço, o abraçando por trás.

"NÃO!", gritei, correndo na direção dele.

Mas Seth desabou no chão, o sangue escorrendo livre através da ferida na garganta. A garota olhou para mim com uma cumplicidade que fez meu coração apertar de remorso e culpa, e então um som engraçado como o de um sapato se enfiando na lama ecoou pela rua. Enquanto eu olhava a garota, seus olhos vermelhos perderam o foco e o corpo dela desmoronou para o lado como uma boneca desmontada. Jacob apareceu logo atrás dela, um gigante recortado contra as luzes dos postes, apertando no punho uma massa sangrenta.

No chão, Seth começou a se contorcer, gritando como um louco.

E então eu simplesmente agi por instinto. Não pensei no que deveria ser feito ou como deveria ser feito, apenas fiz. Me ajoelhei sobre ele e suguei seu sangue depressa, puxando o veneno antes que ele pudesse chegar ao coração. Embora eu fosse parte humana, o veneno dos vampiros não era letal para mim, apenas me deixava um pouco zonza, como se eu tivesse bebido uma taça de vinho muito depressa.

Um rugido cortou a noite. Um grito longo e visceral, que fez minha espinha congelar.

E então eu entendi que tinha cometido um erro.


	5. Honrado

**Oi, pessoal! O capítulo anterior teve ótimas reviews, o que me deixou feliz e me fez querer dar um presentinho pra vocês. Calma, ainda não é NC! Mas acho que vcs vão gostar... está no final desse capítulo, eu não tinha planejado isso, mas vcs merecem. E COMENTEM HEIM!**

**Ah, outra novidade, narrativas sob pontos de vista inéditos até agora...tipo, do Jacob! Pois é, achei que já estava na hora da gente ver as coisas através dele, porque a gente já sabe que a Nessie tem um temperamento difícil e uma cabecinha complicada de entender, mas não sabemos muito como funciona com o Jake, né?  
><strong>

**Leonna: Não seja tão dura com a Nessie, ela não virou uma piva, apenas ficou confusa. Acontece! E o "nosso" Jacob não foi a lugar nenhum ;) Tudo é uma questão de ponto de vista...**

**CarolStew: Adoro suas reviews! Obrigada linda! =***

**Gaby: Nossa, tava com saudades de vc garota! Espero que continue gostando da fic!**

**Nina: Brigadinha! Disponha! ;)**

**Lilice: Fiquei honrada pela sua review! Obrigada mesmo!**

**B2B e Rihanna: Que bom que vcs estão gostando do Jake! Fiquei com medo que não gostassem... Mas pelo menos como eu imagino ele não tem como uma mulher não gostar ;)**

**Jana Pepita: Ow, flor! Chore não, eles vão se entender...eu acho o.o**

**Vamos lá, meninas, muitas reviews pra fic ficar cada vez melhor! Em breve a volta das NCs. Bjs!**

**4. Honrado. **

[JACOB]

Quando Seth caiu no chão, alguma coisa dentro de mim arrebentou, tentando se libertar.

Algo que eu não conhecia ainda, mas que era grande. E absolutamente incontrolável.

Um guerreiro só é inteiro enquanto seus Irmãos estiverem vivos. Eles são sua força, sua motivação. Não tinha lido isso em lugar nenhum – apenas sabia. Fazia parte de mim, da minha natureza, como um monte de outras coisas que tinham simplesmente despertado comigo quando voltei do Outro lado.

Eu não era mais Jacob e não estava sozinho. Eu era toda a minha espécie.

Por isso, quando a maldita criatura mordeu Seth, foi pessoal.

_Fodidamente pessoal. _

Arrancar o coração daquela sanguessuga foi diferente de ter matado a primeira. Esmagar seu coração não foi o bastante – fiquei frustrado por ter sido tão rápido, por aqueles demônios bastardos serem tão fracos, fáceis de matar e desprezíveis como baratas.

Comecei a sentir o veneno dela fluindo pelas veias de Seth como uma droga, queimando, rasgando. A dor dele era a minha, e eu sabia que não havia mais volta. Em menos de cinco segundos o veneno chegaria ao coração e então Seth só teria duas escolhas: morrer ou se tornar um deles. Como a segunda opção estava fora de cogitação, desde que escolhê-la seria pior do que deixá-lo morrer, Seth só tinha não tinha uma maldita opção.

Meus joelhos cederam com a dor e a humilhação, e eu caí no asfalto úmido ao lado dele. Desde que voltara, eu não tinha conhecido a dor. Não _aquela_ dor. Um guerreiro seria capaz de suportar qualquer tipo de dor física, resistir a torturas psicológicas, chegar ao limite do sofrimento humano. Mas não podia suportar a perda de um Irmão.

Meu peito inflava, meu coração estava prestes a estourar... minhas costas coçavam no local da tatuagem, queimando de leve, formigando, e uma chama ácida ruminava em minhas entranhas, como se eu tivesse bebido álcool de cozinha.

E então, quando a minha dor não podia mais crescer, aquela vadia ruiva avançou no corpo inerte de Seth. Veio para ele com o olhar vidrado e irracional, como um animal hipnotizado. É isso que eram, animais idiotas, criaturas do submundo. Escravos do sangue. Meu corpo começou a tremer enquanto eu observava ela sugar meu Irmão, maculando o corpo dele num último gesto imundo de desonra.

Meu ódio ultrapassou _todos_ os limites.

Uivei para a noite, sentindo minhas costas arderem como se minha pele estivesse rasgando. Meus músculos saltaram, minhas veias retesaram, meus nervos deram um nó. Me curvei para frente, agarrando minha cabeça, que parecia prestes a estourar.

_Pelos Espíritos, o que..._

Uma voz familiar chamou meu nome. _Seth_. Seth!

Levantei a cabeça e o vi. Minha nossa, não era possível. Ele devia estar morto, devia... Mas estava vivo e me olhava, assombrado, o suor cobrindo o rosto moreno enquanto a sanguessuga ruiva se inclinava sobre ele, murmurando palavras doces, como uma mãe tranqüilizando um filho doente.

Por alguma razão maluca, isso me acalmou. A voz dela era suave e os olhos de Seth estavam fixos no meu, como se tentassem me convencer de que estava tudo bem com ele. Mas como era possível que... A não ser que ela tivesse...

Salvado. Ela o tinha salvado.

"Está tudo bem", ela dizia, acariciando o rosto de meu Irmão, afastando para trás as mechas úmidas de cabelo, "Consegui sugar o veneno à tempo."

"Água", Seth murmurou, os olhos desviando dos meus e revirando nas órbitas.

E eu já não sentia ódio. Eu estava inteiro outra vez. O calor dentro de mim sumiu, a dor se dissolveu aos poucos, como nuvens negras se abrindo sobre a lua cheia.

A sanguessuga se virou para mim e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos.

"Você dirige", ela disse, me atirando um molho de chaves enquanto começava a erguer Seth.

Levantei e o fiz se escorar em mim. Caminhamos até o meu carro, acomodei meu Irmão no banco traseiro enquanto ele gemia, queimando de febre, fomos para os bancos da frente e arrancamos.

"Para onde?", perguntei para a sanguessuga.

"Vire à esquerda", ela disse depressa, "Aqui!"

O carro quase derrapou quando fiz a curva, rezando para que nenhum carro de polícia estivesse nas redondezas para ouvir meus pneus cantando. O tempo todo em que estivemos no carro, esperei que meu nariz começasse a coçar e que a náusea viesse, como acontecia quando eu estava perto dos Frios. Mas aquela garota era diferente, não fedia como eles. Talvez fosse sua metade humana, embora isso não explicasse porque seu cheiro me parecia quase agradável.

Parei de pensar no assunto antes que começasse a considerá-la _cheirosa_. Seria o cúmulo.

"Estacione", ela ordenou de novo quando entramos numa rua sem saída.

Parei na frente de um prédio de luxo, com portaria interna discreta e vidros fumê. Depois pegamos o elevador até a cobertura, com Seth suando frio em meus braços.

"Por aqui", a garota disse quando abriu a porta do apartamento, me guiando até o quarto.

Colocamos Seth sobre a cama de casal e antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, a garota abriu a camisa dele, afastou a gola e examinou as feridas. Já estavam cicatrizando, mas isso não significava que Seth estava curado. O corpo dele reagiria ao veneno por mais algum tempo mesmo que não tivesse mais nenhuma gota em seu sangue.

Deixei Seth no quarto e vaguei para a sala, me deixando cair num sofá de seis lugares em frente a uma Tv de tela plana.

Apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e passei as mãos pelos cabelos. Meu Deus, tudo estava errado. Aquela sanguessuga tinha salvado meu Irmão. Não fazia sentido, porque diabos tinha feito isso? Não era... _normal_.

Eu tinha lutado com ela. Tinha desejado matá-la. Quando a vi sugando Seth, quis fazer coisas perversas com ela. Foi isso que me levou à beira da insanidade, fazendo com que minhas costas...

Estiquei o braço para trás e apalpei minhas costas por baixo da camisa. Minha pele ainda parecia lisa sob a tatuagem, mas estava sensível. Como se eu tivesse esfoliado o local umas quinhentas vezes.

Lá no quarto, a garota andava de um lado para o outro, passando para o banheiro, voltando para o quarto com toalhas e frascos de comprimidos. Era a coisa mais surreal que eu já tinha visto. Quase tão surreal quanto terem me dito que eu já tinha sido apaixonado por ela.

Me _casado_ com ela.

Levantei a cabeça quando escutei passos na sala. Ela estava ali, parecendo cansada e agitada ao mesmo tempo, as bochechas rosadas brilhando de leve com uma fina camada de suor, lembrando mármore envernizado.

"Sei que não confia em mim", ela disse, olhando para o chão, "Mas Seth deve ficar aqui, ele precisa..."

"Confio a minha vida a você."

Ela me olhou e ficou muda no meio de uma palavra, os lábios abertos como se tivesse esquecido do que estava falando.

"Você... _o quê_?"

É, boa pergunta, Jacob. _Que diabos você está dizendo?_

Merda. Eu a odiava, mas ela tinha salvado meu Irmão, não podia passar por cima disso. Não era digno de um guerreiro.

Respirando fundo, levantei do sofá e me ajoelhei diante dela.

"Confio minha vida a você", repeti devagar, porque as palavras tinham gosto de metal, como se eu tivesse chupado uma pilha, "Cuidou de meu Irmão como um igual. Não sabe o quanto me honrou por isso".

Esperei uma resposta, mas não veio nenhuma. Então olhei para cima. Ela estava muito parada, os grandes olhos castanhos me olhando como se eu fosse uma miragem.

"Está... está dizendo...", ela balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse acordar de um sonho. Então se deu conta de que eu estava ajoelhado aos seus pés, "O que está fazendo?"

Olhei para a mão dela, estendida ao lado da perna. Minha nossa, eu deveria beijá-la, mas não podia fazer isso. Não podia tocá-la, era repugnante. Embora não cheirasse como uma sanguessuga, é o que ela era, seria hediondo se eu...

Ah, mas que inferno!

Peguei a mão dela, que me pareceu inesperadamente frágil e leve, e encostei a boca sobre a pele dela. Oh, Jesus, ela era quente. Quente como uma humana, macia como um pêssego. Quando pressionei mais minha boca, a mão dela tremeu, e eu a segurei mais firme, quase entrelaçando meus dedos entre os dela.

"Jacob", Seth chamou do quarto, e nós dois pulamos como duas crianças flagradas abrindo os presentes de Natal antes da hora.

Entrei no quarto. A garota tinha enxugado o suor de Seth e ele parecia mais calmo, embora seus olhos ainda tivessem dificuldade para entrar em foco. Sentei na cama ao lado dele. Minha mão ainda formigava nos locais em que entrara em contato com a da sanguessuga.

"Tem que voltar para La Push", Seth disse em voz baixa, como se não quisesse que a garota escutasse, "Aconteceu de novo."

"Não aconteceu."

"Eu vi. Os seus olhos, Jake, eles mudaram. Como da outra vez."

"Você estava delirando, sob o efeito do veneno..."

"Não, foi depois que Renesmee o tirou de mim. Seus olhos ficaram daquela cor de novo. Você estava tremendo."

"Fiquei nervoso porque achei que tinha perdido você", olhei nos olhos dele, "Tem certas coisas que também ainda não entendo como funcionam, mas sei que devem ser assim."

Seth devolveu o olhar. Então balançou a cabeça devagar.

"Você não estava nervoso, cara. Estava possuído."

Engoli em seco com aquelas palavras. Parecia um mau presságio.

"Ele precisa descansar", a voz da garota veio da porta.

Assenti e levantei, evitando encarar Seth outra vez. Saí do quarto e fui em direção ao hall de entrada. A garota me acompanhou e pela primeira vez não desejei esmagar sua cabeça contra a parede. _Que estranho_. Antes de sair me virei para ela, mas não achei nada inteligente para dizer.

"Podemos começar de novo", falei, escolhendo o que me pareceu razoável, afinal, numa escala entre zero e dez, em que dez representava um inimigo em potencial, ela tinha, numa única noite, se aproximado perigosamente do três.

Ela olhou ao redor, como se soubesse o que fazer com a mobília da casa, suspirou fundo e assentiu.

"Não precisa fazer isso", ela disse, "Eu teria salvado Seth de qualquer jeito. Não quero nada em troca, nem a sua... compaixão."

Ela abriu a porta e ficou parada ao lado dela num evidente gesto de despedida.

Mas que droga. Eu só estava tentando agradecer, porque ela fazia com que uma coisa tão simples fosse tão difícil? Bom, ela não ia se livrar de mim tão fácil assim, porque eu não gostava de ser dispensado.

Apoiei a mão na porta, me inclinando na direção dela. Isso costumava deixar as garotas um pouco perdidas, o que me dava alguma vantagem.

"Estou tentando ser gentil, poderia abaixar a guarda?"

Franzi a testa quando não percebi nenhuma reação de constrangimento da parte dela – nada de bochechas vermelhas, olhos piscando exageradamente, perda de fala ou coisa do tipo.

"Não, o Jacob que eu conhecia era gentil", ela falou, me olhando nos olhos como poucas garotas conseguiam fazer, "Era engraçado e cavalheiro. Você não é assim, porque você não é ele."

"Não sou?"

"Não, não é."

"Então porque está falando como se tentasse convencer a si mesma disso?"

_Touché_. E aí estava, ela ficou vermelha. Realmente, eu estava gostando daquela garota. Pelo menos era engraçado vê-la agindo como uma humana, me causava a sensação de que tudo estava certo. De que tudo era previsível.

"Me beije", ela disse de repente, me deixando momentaneamente sem fala, "Você está certo, não tenho certeza absoluta de que você não é o Jacob. Preciso de mais provas."

Maldição. Ela não era nem um pouco previsível.

"Quer que eu _beije_ você pra provar que não sou eu mesmo?", dei uma risada baixa, "Está de brincadeira?"

Mas ela estava séria. E então me peguei reparando nos lábios dela, o modo como eram simétricos e cheios, como a carne parecia macia e muito lisa como a pétala de uma rosa. Estavam duramente fechados, como se ela tivesse se arrependido do que acabara de pedir. Mas, no fim das contas, era um pedido razoável até mesmo para mim. Já estava cansado de ser mencionado o tempo todo como o _outro_ Jacob, o cara engraçado, legal e toda aquela merda que Billy ficava falando, que Seth e os outros Irmãos tinham passado as últimas duas semanas tagarelando no nmeu ouvido. E agora aquela mestiça. O modo como me olhava era nauseante, como se esperasse que eu rachasse no meio e de dentro de mim saísse o cara que ela passara os últimos anos esperando.

Bom, isso não ia acontecer.

E para que isso ficasse bem claro, avancei na direção dela.

[RENESMEE]

Coincidências acontecem o tempo inteiro. Toda hora. E não significam nada.

Bom, se eu repetisse isso para mim mesma mais umas oitocentas vezes naquela noite, talvez no dia seguinte eu acordasse acreditando nisso.

O fato é que não podia ser uma mera coincidência o que Jacob estava fazendo naquele _exato_ minuto.

Quando ele se inclinou para mim, tive uma sensação parecida com a que se têm quando se está dirigindo numa estrada a duzentos por hora e de repente vemos um caminhão vindo na nossa direção, sem termos para onde desviar. Eu não tinha como escapar, estava realmente encrencada.

Nossas bocas se esbarraram violentamente, e eu não estava preparada para o impacto. A princípio, não foi nem de longe parecido com o que eu me lembrava, e isso foi doloroso, me fez querer empurrar aquele estranho para longe de mim. Ele podia parecer com Jacob e cheirar como ele, mas não era ele.

_Não era_.

Com o ímpeto do beijo, cambaleei para trás e colidi com a parede. O enorme corpo dele apertou o meu, quase me deixando sem ar. E então aconteceu. Bem devagar, a pressão diminuiu – ele apoiou as mãos na parede, tirando o peso do corpo de cima de mim e inclinou o rosto ligeiramente para o lado, fazendo nossas bocas se encaixarem.

Ah, minha nossa... meu corpo entrou em chamas, minha língua ficou de repente sensível demais, queimando em cada ponto que roçava na dele.

E foi _exatamente_ igual. Devagar e intenso, suave e sexy, me deixando tão excitada que dei tudo de mim para permanecer firme sobre as minhas pernas. Reconheci cada movimento dos lábios dele, a maneira como pressionavam um pouco e depois afrouxavam, e como esse padrão se repetia, cada vez mais profundo, até que o beijos e tornasse algo invasivo e luxuriante.

Quando ele julgou que meu coração já estava suficientemente partido, se afastou e me me observou pelos olhos apertados.

"Viu? É totalmente diferente."

_Não mesmo_.

"Sim."

Ele deu um passo para trás e deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo.

"Não sou o cara que você conheceu."

_Uma ova que não é_.

"Não, não é."

"Sinto muito, mas não temos nada em comum, sou outra pessoa. Pode entender isso?"

"Claro que sim."

Assenti várias vezes, e ele também, parecendo aliviado.

"Que bom que esclarecemos isso."

"Sim", olhei para o chão e indiquei a porta, "Ligo quando Seth estiver melhor."

Ele saiu, fechei a porta e fui para o quarto. Seth tinha pegado no sono, fiquei com pena de acordá-lo e levei meu travesseiro e minha colcha para o sofá. Claro que não consegui dormir. Durante toda a noite aquele beijo ficou repassando em minha cabeça feito um filme rebobinando, e quando amanheceu senti na boca o gosto ruim de um novo dia que provavelmente seria mais difícil que o anterior.

Porque agora eu sabia que Jacob estava de volta. De verdade.


	6. O Encontro

**Oi, pessoal! Demorei, mas o capítulo ficou grande. É a primeira vez que Jacob e Renesmee tem um momento a sós **_**de verdade**_** depois de toda aquela confusão. AMEI escrever esse capítulo e espero que vocês também gostem.**

**Obrigada pelas mais de 15 reviews! Me inspirou horrores! Eu já estava meio desanimada porque a MU não estava fazendo muito sucesso, estava pensando em parar. Mas se vocês estão gostando, vou continuar =) Comentem bastante esse capítulo porque estou em dúvida em relação aos acontecimentos do futuro e vocês sempre me ajudam quando dizem coisas legais sobre os personagens.**

**Bjs!**

**5. O encontro.**

[LEAH]

O prédio da Porsche em Seattle tinha quatro andares de salas comerciais e dois de estacionamento. A parte externa era em estilo futurista, sem paredes de concreto, mas forrada de vidro fumê esverdeado de cima à baixo. No térreo havia uma loja da marca, com carros luzindo sobre palcos envernizados de madeira branca, spots de luz fria e atendentes uniformizadas paradas ao lado de cada um deles, como aquelas mulheres curvilíneas que circulam pelos torneios de racha, esperando para dar um beijo no sortudo vencedor.

Fui para o estacionamento e localizei o carro de Jacob no segundo pavimento, estacionado perto dos elevadores. Ele tinha parado com a roda dianteira sobre a faixa amarela da vaga. Não porque não sabia dirigir, mas porque não ligava a mínima para as regras.

Olhei no relógio. Quase meio dia. Encostei no Hyundai de Jacob e esperei. Vinte minutos depois as portas de aço escovado dos elevadores se abriram e ele saiu. Usava um terno preto desabotoado por cima da camisa de seda branca, sem grava.

Eu gostava do Jacob de antigamente. Realmente sentia falta dele, do modo como podia parecer meio imaturo às vezes, como ficava vermelho numa situação constrangedora e como coçava a nuca quando não sabia o que dizer.

Mas macacos me mordessem se aquele Jacob não era mil vezes melhor. Pra começar, era uma versão mais "enxuta" do outro, como uma cópia melhorada. Aquele Jacob exibia uma autoconfiança quase displicente, e isso ficava evidente no jeito que andava. Minha nossa, me fazia lembrar dos caras em comerciais de perfumes da Hugo Boss.

Depois, aquele Jacob não estava ligado a ninguém por uma porcaria de _imprinting_. Era totalmente e inteiramente livre. Não era _fantástico_?

Quando me viu, Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha num gesto de reconhecimento e me olhou da cabeça aos pés. Era algo que o velho Jacob nunca faria. Não fazia o estilo dele usar esse tipo de estratégia ofensiva para conquistar garotas, mas eu estava me lixando, desde que o novo Jacob sabia como deixar uma garota de pernas bambas só de olhar pra ela.

"Atacando a concorrência, Jake?", falei enquanto ele se aproximava, "Achei que gostasse da Nissan."

"Eles não quiseram me aceitar de volta", ele destravou os alarmes do carro e o Huyndai apitou duas vezes atrás de mim, piscando os faróis, "Não depois que mostrei minhas tatuagens novas."

"Ah, que coisa. A Porsche sempre foi mais alternativa mesmo."

Ele se encostou no carro ao meu lado, enfiou as mãos no bolso e me olhou.

"Como soube que eu estaria aqui?"

"Do mesmo jeito que eu sei que _aquilo_ aconteceu de novo. Ontem, às onze e meia da noite."

"Não, só tive um estresse com o gato da vizinha."

"Jacob."

Ele cruzou os braços e olhou para frente, muito sério. Na verdade, puto da vida.

"Não precisa fingir que tem tudo sob controle", falei com suavidade, porque sinceramente tinha medo desse novo Jacob-bomba-relógio, "Não é culpa sua."

"Certo. E?"

"E o quê?"

"Qual a solução?"

Dei de ombros.

"Não sei."

"Nem eu", ele desencostou do carro e abriu a porta, me obrigando a sair dali, "Então chega desse papo."

Ele sentou em frente ao volante e ligou o carro. Mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, me coloquei no meio do caminho.

"Podia pelo menos parar de caçar enquanto não soubermos o que está acontecendo com você?"

"Não."

Chamei um palavrão, dei a volta no carro e entrei pelo outro lado. Afivelei o cinto depressa, porque tudo indicava que o humor de Jacob faria a adrenalina ao redor subir um bocado. Ele arrancou da vaga há cinqüenta por hora, passou pela cancela quase a levando junto e saímos para a pista numa curva fechada que me fez agarrar o assento do banco.

"O que você viu?", ele perguntou, e sua voz era gélida como aço.

"Eu estava dormindo, então vi muita coisa. Você praticamente entrou no meu sonho. E não foi nada erótico."

"É, eu não estava inspirado ontem."

"Você estava saindo do banho", fiz o relato, tentando não me ater a detalhes do tipo _você estava muito gostoso enrolado numa toalha preta_, "e então começou. Não sei no que estava pensando, Jake, mas incomodou você. Na verdade, te irritou bastante. Seus olhos mudaram e ficaram daquele jeito, você caiu de joelhos no chão, agarrou a cabeça e segurou um grito. Suas costas doíam, como se..."

"Como se estivessem me ateando fogo com um extintor de incêndio", ele passou a quinta marcha e pegou a avenida principal que cortava Seattle ao meio, "Já sei disso. Quero saber se você viu o que tinha _dentro_ da minha cabeça."

Pisquei, confusa.

"Não. Não tem como saber, nossa conexão a nível mental só acontece quando estamos transformados."

"Japonês ou mexicano?"

"O quê?"

"Rápido."

"Japonês."

"Droga", ele pegou a primeira entrada à esquerda e foi obrigado a parar no sinal. Relaxando as mãos sobre a virilha, Jacob recostou no assento e bateu o pé sobre a embreagem no ritmo do hip hop que vazava pelas caixas de som, "Olha, estou com fome e não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vai aceitar almoçar comigo ou vai me obrigar a colocá-la pra fora do meu carro?"

"Você sabe como chamar uma garota pra sair."

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso que tinha tudo a ver com o Jacob antigo.

[Jacob]

Leah fez o pedido. Eu não curtia muito comida crua, mas estava com fome e me conformaria com um bife pingando sangue se atirassem ele na minha frente. Quando o garçom se afastou, ela desdobrou o guardanapo e o pôs sobre o colo.

Cara, ela era gata. Fiquei imaginando se o meu outro Jacob tinha se dado conta disso no passado. Provavelmente não, a julgar pelo modo como falavam dele, me parecia um banana.

Mas Leah fazia o meu tipo. Pele cor de avelã, cabelos longos e lisos que deslizavam sobre os ombros elegantes, traços exóticos e uma boca carnuda que parecia estar o tempo todo se oferecendo para um beijo. Sem mencionar o corpo espetacular.

E era uma beta. Tinha assumido o lugar do macho alpha quando ele foi para o Outro Lado. Significava que era uma líder nata, e isso era suficiente para me deixar maluco.

Ela era perfeita, então porque isso me deixava tão irritado? Talvez porque eu tinha uma garota como aquela na minha frente agora mesmo e estava pensando na sanguessuga ruiva.

Só conseguia pensar nela nas últimas duas semanas e foi por estar pensando nela na noite passada que tive uma maldita _ereção_. Foi o que desencadeou aquela porcaria outra vez. Graças aos Espíritos, Leah não tinha visto isso, não tinha conseguido ler minha mente na hora do surto. Eu me sentiria ainda mais humilhado se meus Irmãos soubessem que eu andava tendo pensamentos impróprios com uma vampira.

Na verdade, meia vampira. Mas foda-se, que diferença fazia se você tinha uma ereção pensando numa vampira inteira ou numa vampira pela metade?

Enquanto Leah e eu conversávamos assuntos banais durante o almoço, meu cérebro se dividia em dois, e a outra metade que não estava interagindo com Leah pensava que ter pensamentos eróticos com uma mestiça durante o banho não era lá grande coisa, se essa mestiça fosse algo do tipo de parar o trânsito.

Algumas coisas em mim tinham obviamente potencializado desde que eu voltara do Outro Lado, uma delas era o nível de testosterona. Isso explicava porque algumas mulheres exalavam um cheiro meio picante que me deixava mentalmente paralisado por alguns segundos, como se meus neurônios tivessem entrado em rota de colisão. Se eu não extravasasse depressa, minha concentração ficava comprometida. Essa era uma das razões pelo qual o Midnight's era meu lugar preferido para caçar: oferecia entretenimento fácil nas horas de aperto, e eu saía para a caça com a mente limpa e atenta. Como preparar o estômago para o prato principal com um bom aperitivo.

Leah já andava povoando minha mente há alguns dias, perturbando minhas noites de sono. Qualquer idiota com o mínimo de sensibilidade perceberia que ela tinha um amor platônico pela minha versão Jacob-bom-moço e era só uma questão de tempo até que ela cedesse para mim. Seria um pouco diferente, é claro, porque eu sentia respeito por ela e teria que ir mais devagar com as coisas. Leah não era como as vagabundas que circulavam pelo Midnight's.

Quando terminamos, paguei a conta e a levei para o meu apartamento na região nobre de Seattle. Eu ainda estava tratando da papelada do imóvel recém adquirido e a mobília ainda era precária, mas a vista para a cidade compensava qualquer outro tipo de inconveniente.

Servi uma taça de champagne para ela e enchi um copo de vodka pura com gelo para mim.

Quando Leah saiu para a varanda e se debruçou no parapeito, me detive um pouco atrás para ter uma visão de seu _derrière. _

"Sabe, acho que eu estive enganada o tempo todo", ela falou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, "Homens não tem que ser bonzinhos."

Ergui uma sobrancelha para ela e inclinei meu copo em deferência.

"Sabe por que estou dizendo isso? ela se virou e apoiou as costas no parapeito, ficando de frente para mim, "O Jacob de antes era um daqueles homens de contos de fada, incorruptíveis e cavalheiros, do tipo que a sogra sempre aprova. E eu sabia o que esperar dele. Sempre sabia que ele faria as escolhas certas, na hora certa..."

Ela corou um pouco e bloqueei em minha mente a lembrança que surgiu de uma certa garota ruiva de bochechas rosadas, me olhando com aqueles grandes e profundos olhos de chocolate derretido.

Antes que ela continuasse com aquela conversa que não nos levaria a lugar algum – ou aonde eu queria, o que dava no mesmo – me aproximei mais e peguei uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre o ombro dela.

"Ei, porque não passa uns dias aqui decorando meu apartamento?"

"Eu? Decorar seu apartamento? Caso não se lembre, sou formada em economia, não em arquitetura."

"Então cuide das minhas finanças", coloquei meu copo no batente da varanda e apoiei a mão livre no parapeito, deixando Leah fechada entre a mureta e os meus braços, "Prometo que haverão muitos zeros pra você lidar."

Ela molhou os lábios, dando uma rápida olhada na minha boca.

"Então conseguiu o emprego?"

"Sim", como ela pareceu ter perdido a fala, dei uma ajuda: "Sério, estou precisando de uma garota que saiba combinar as coisas", avaliei Leah abertamente, deixando as coisas um pouco claras "Alguém que sabe combinar um jeans desbotado e uma camisa branca como você com certeza vai se sair muito bem com a minha mobília."

Ela riu, balançando a cabeça como se tivesse se dado conta de que estava perdida.

"Sabe o que vão dizer sobre isso, não é? Os garotos."

"Não. O que eles vão dizer?"

"Eu e você aqui, nesse apartamento..."

"Durmo no sofá."

"Claro", Leah olhou para a minha mão, que ainda estava acariciando o ombro dela, "Com certeza. Então, pra começo de conversa, que tal comprarmos o sofá?"

[RENESMEE]

Os olhos dele eram verdes. Não daquele verde escuro e denso que eu percebia quando os olhava muito de perto, mas de um verde muito claro e luminoso, assustadores e diabólicos.

E olhavam diretamente nos meus, mirando dentro de mim.

Tentei gritar e correr, mas nada aconteceu. Então ele avançou. Seu pêlo era avermelhado com manchas pretas nas patas, e seu focinho estava franzido, deixando os dentes afiados à mostra.

Aquele não era Jacob Black. Era meu predador e eu sabia disso. Tanto quanto sabia que iria morrer.

O animal saltou e aterrissou sobre mim, seu hálito lembrava sangue podre e os caninos compridos eram amarelados e tinham restos de carne presa entre as gengivas. Pensei nas gazelas e nos veados abatidos na savana africana por leões e leopardos. Lembrei dos documentários do Animal Planet enquanto me debatia, me dando conta de que era inútil. O animal era simplesmente grande demais e me imobilizou em menos de um segundo. O que veio em seguida foi uma mordida – ele abocanhou meu peito, afundando os dentes em minha carne, abrindo caminho entre minhas costelas. O horror borbulhou pelo meu corpo como uma lepra e comecei a berrar histericamente, observando o lobo devorar meu coração...

_Ele estava me comendo viva. Aquele monstro estava me comendo viva!_

Acordei gritando feito uma louca, meu coração parecia uma bomba relógio desarmada. Fiquei arfando na cama, apertando os lençóis nos punhos fechados até que o quarto ao meu redor fosse suficientemente real para me convencer de que eu não estava mais sonhando.

Oh, meu Deus, aquele não tinha sido um pesadelo qualquer. O assustador não foi ter sido atacada por um lobo de dois metros de altura, foi ter sido quase dilacerada por Jacob. _Meu_ Jacob. Senti vontade de vomitar, desci da cama e corri para o banheiro. Não havia muito o que colocar para fora, então fiquei chorando e tremendo, agarrada às laterais do vaso sanitário.

Anestesiada pelo pânico, tirei as roupas e entrei debaixo do chuveiro.

Eu teria dado tudo para abraçar minha mãe. Mas que belo papel de garotinha mimada eu estava fazendo! Até porque eu sabia bem demais qual era o meu problema. O caso é que eu tinha dois subconscientes, quando a maioria das pessoas tem apenas um. O meu primeiro subconsciente me dizia que eu estava totalmente e irremediavelmente apaixonada por Jacob Black. _Grande_ novidade. Mas meu segundo subconsciente me dizia que Jacob Black não era mais Jacob Black, era um assassino predador. Quando meu Subconsciente Um conversava com meu Subconsciente Dois eles só conseguiam chegar a uma conclusão: você está ferrada.

Por isso eu estava tendo aqueles pesadelos, em que meu Subconsciente Dois tentava desesperadamente dar uma bofetada em meu Subconsciente Um, como se dissesse: Ei, otário, ela vai acabar morta se der ouvidos a você.

Quando saí do banho meu celular estava vibrando sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Era Seth.

"Oi, como você está?"

"Cem por cento. Você é uma boa enfermeira, Nessie. Sabe, em vários sentidos", ele deu uma risadinha cretina, "Certo, foi mal por essa. Agora que você está, hã, solteira, pensei em te chamar pra sair."

"Péssima."

"Eu sei, eu sei. Já perdi, de qualquer forma."

Apertei mais a toalha ao redor do corpo e sentei na beirada da cama. Minhas conversas com Seth eram sempre meio sem pé nem cabeça e eu gostava disso. Mas naquela noite em especial eu não estava com cabeça pra bater papo.

"Tem um amigo meu que quer sair com você."

Suspirei fundo.

"Ah, Seth, de novo não, por favor..."

"Ei, ei, dessa vez é diferente, eu prometo."

"Nada de nerds mauricinhos?"

"Nem detetives particulares de meia idade.

"Eu tinha gostado desse. Mas ele era mais baixo que eu."

"E então, vai dar uma chance pro cara?"

Pensei por alguns segundos. Nos últimos cinco anos eu tinha saído com mais de vinte caras apresentados por Seth. Não sabia de onde ele tirava aqueles sujeitos, mas não importava se fossem feios ou totalmente lindos, pobres ou ricos a perder de vista, os encontros acabavam sempre iguais: comigo entediada e morrendo de sono, louca pra voltar pra casa e me enroscar nos meus edredons. Sozinha.

Talvez eu fosse muito chata. Ou quem sabe apenas não quisesse me envolver com mais ninguém. Jacob provavelmente tinha me deixado com alguma síndrome.

"Quando?", perguntei, bocejando.

"Hoje. Agora."

"_Agora_?", olhei para o relógio digital ao lado do abajour, "Seth, são quase dez horas da noite!"

"Hoje é sexta e o T.G.I. Friday's fica aberto até uma da manhã. Qual é, Renesmee, viva um pouco. O cara está quase sur...hã, ele está bastante ansioso pra te conhecer", Seth comentou em voz baixa em tom misterioso.

Depois de termos combinado a hora, desligamos e fui me vestir. Mas que baita programa de sexta-feira à noite! Um encontro às escondidas com um babaca qualquer. Se não fosse engraçado eu estaria chorando.

Eu não tinha muitas opções no guarda-roupa. Alice e Rosalie não estavam mais por perto para entupirem minhas gavetas e meus cabides com vestidos novos de luxo, então minhas roupas se resumiam a calças jeans, camisas básicas, jaquetas e botas. _Botas_. Me perguntei porque passei tanto tempo usando sapatilhas. Eu não gostava de maquiagem e acessórios, e não era mesmo necessário – quando eu colocava um par de botas, me sentia absolutamente deslumbrante.

Escolhi um modelo de salto agulha, muito fino e alto, de couro preto macio e lustroso. Para combinar peguei uma jaqueta com corte em estilo _tailler_, amarrei o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, apanhei minha bolsa e saí.

Estacionei no T.G.I. Friday's quinze minutos depois. Olhando para os carros e caminhonetes ao redor, me perguntei como diabos tinha concordado em me encontrar com um homem para jantar. Só podia ser por causa do Seth. Não conseguia recusar nada do que ele me pedia, negar algo para ele era de cortar o coração, fazia eu me sentir como uma irmã mais velha implicando com o irmãozinho.

Quando entrei no restaurante, fui até a _hostess_ e ela me encaminhou para uma mesa no canto dos fundos. Senti o cheiro de pimentões e cebolas e olhei para cima. Uma garçonete passou apressada com um chapa de ferro chiando.

O restaurante estava cheio. Enquanto os garçons zanzavam com bandejas de comida fumegante ou pilhas de pratos usados, famílias, casais e grupos de amigos riam e conversavam. Aquela agitação me incomodou, e me dei conta de que eu não estava mais acostumada a conviver entre as pessoas.

Desde que Jacob se fora, eu não sentia vontade de sair. As coisas não pareciam mais ter a menor graça ou sentido.

A garçonete se aproximou da minha mesa, depositou uma cesta de torradas e sorriu para mim.

"Está esperando alguém?"

"Sim, estou."

"Deseja beber algo?"

"Nada, por enquanto. Obrigada."

Quando ela se foi, mordisquei uma torrada, que tinha gosto de azeite e ervas finas. Então, pelo canto do olho, notei uma movimentação na porta principal.

_Ah, não. Meu Deus, não acredito nisso. Não, não..._

O homem que havia entrado era simplesmente..._Jacob_.

Que merda de coincidência, pensei, olhando de repente para baixo da mesa e me perguntando se eu caberia encolhida ali.

Ele estava absolutamente monumental em sua beleza rústica. Cobertos pelo casacão de couro preto, seus ombros pareciam quase tão largos quanto a porta que acabara de atravessar, e enquanto caminhava a passos largos entre as pessoas da entrada, os outros homens olhavam para baixo, para longe, ou para seus relógios de pulso, cientes de não serem páreo para ele.

Jacob se aproximou da _hostess_ e a mediu com os olhos. A ruiva olhou para ele com ar de incredulidade, mas, então, seus hormônios femininos entraram em ação – ela puxou a cabeleira para a frente, exibindo-a exageradamente, como se quisesse se certificar de que ele repararia nela, e depois inclinou para fora o quadril de tal maneira que parecia que o havia deslocado.

_Não se preocupe, querida_, pensei. _Ele já notou você_.

É claro que sim. _Aquele_ Jacob não tinha nada em comum com o meu Jacob desatento e distraído.

Enquanto os dois se deslocavam pelo restaurante, Jacob examinava cada mesa, os olhos escuros estreitados como o olhar concentrado de um lobo. Peguei o cardápio e o abri na minha cara numa tentativa totalmente infantil e desesperada de me esconder atrás dele.

Mas com _quem_ ele teria ido se encontrar?

Abaixei o cardápio e dei uma espiadinha.

_Ahá_. Duas mesas à minha frente havia uma loura sozinha. Seu macio suéter azul de lã angorá era muito justo e revelava seus deslumbrantes atributos. E a mulher irradiava expectativa quando viu Jacob caminhar pelo restaurante.

Sim, ele tinha vindo para se encontrar com ela. Não que a vida amorosa de Jacob me importasse agora. Mas, que inferno, porque ele tinha marcado um encontro justamente ali?

E aquela loura era bem o tipo de um cara como Jacob, não? Como uma Barbie e seu Ken...Bem, não exatamente, porque Jacob não tinha nada de mauricinho. Na verdade, mesmo antes, havia alguma coisa nele de... _animal_. Era discreto, mas eu conseguia perceber. Agora, no entanto, isso era explícito. Ele simplesmente não se deslocava como as outras pessoas, não andava como elas e definitivamente estava sempre acompanhado de uma aura perigosa e sinistra.

Na verdade, Jacob se movia como um predador; seus ombros largos acompanhavam o movimento dos pés, a cabeça mudando constantemente de direção, esquadrinhando. O olhar ameaçador não apenas olhava, mas _registrava_.

Tive a horrível sensação de que se ele quisesse, poderia liquidar qualquer um ali dentro apenas com uma mão.

Isso fez meu estômago revirar. Cenas medonhas do pesadelo que eu tinha tido naquela noite vieram na minha cabeça e fizeram minha espinha congelar.

Reunindo todo o meu autocontrole, engoli em seco e me obriguei a relaxar. E parei de olhar para Jacob feito uma idiota de boca aberta, como todas as outras mulheres no restaurante.

Mas, droga, tive de olhar outra vez. Porque ele havia passado direto pela loura e vindo se sentar bem na minha mesa.

"Oi", ele disse, me dando um sorriso obscuro.

E então minha ficha caiu. Jacob não estava ali por uma coincidência. _Eu_ era o encontro dele. E Seth tinha sido um tremendo de um _filho da mãe_.

"Você", sibilei, sentindo meus olhos arderem como se estivessem em chamas, "Porque fez isso?"

Ele olhou displicentemente ao redor, procurando a garçonete. Em menos de um segundo, três delas vieram até a nossa mesa. Jacob pediu um refrigerante aleatoriamente para qualquer uma delas, e então olhou para mim.

"Isso o quê?"

"Marcou um encontro comigo. Porque fez isso?"

"Achei que tínhamos concordado em começar de novo."

"Assim?"

Jacob se remexeu no acento, claramente desconfortável. Pigarreou, desviou o olhar e fitou a mesa, como se se esforçasse para se concentrar em alguma coisa.

"Não gostou daqui?", ele olhou rapidamente ao redor outra vez, "Eu teria chamado você para a minha casa, mas já tem uma pessoa lá."

Com um meio sorriso aéreo, ele acariciou a ponta de um canino.

"Esse tipo cafajeste não combina com você", falei, seca, "E esse encontro não faz o menor sentido"

Olhei furtivamente para minha bolsa. Jacob percebeu meu olhar, então se inclinou depressa sobre a mesa e falou:

"Tem idéia do que fez quando salvou Seth? Sabe o que isso realmente significou?"

"Já disse que não fiz isso por você, teria feito mesmo que..."

"Não importa porque fez. Você salvou meu Irmão. Mesmo que eu não queira, _devo_ respeitar você. _Preciso_ me aproximar de você."

A garçonete surgiu outra vez e depositou o refrigerante de Jacob sobre a mesa, junto com um copo com gelo.

"Olá", ela disse para ele, "Eu sou Amber. O que posso trazer para você?"

"Não sei", ele falou, os olhos fixos em mim, "Você quer alguma coisa?"

"Ainda não, obrigada."

A garçonete deu um passo, aproximando-se mais dele.

"Posso lhe falar de nossas especialidades?"

"Ok", Jacob respondeu automaticamente.

Enquanto a infindável lista prosseguia, Jacob sequer piscou. Desviei os olhos dos dele, ficando ligeiramente nervosa. Minha nossa, aquele olhar... não era um simples olhar de agradecimento. Era... _penetrante_ demais. Fez com que eu me sentisse quente por dentro de uma maneira realmente constrangedora.

A garçonete pigarreou. Algumas vezes.

"Tem certeza de que não quer uma cerveja?", ela insistiu, embora o refrigerante de Jacob ainda estivesse intocado, "Ou talvez algo um pouco mais forte? Que tal uma dose de...?"

"Estamos bem, e pode voltar mais tarde para fazermos o pedido. Obrigada."

Amber entendeu a indireta.

Quando ficamos a sós novamente, eu cruzei as pernas debaixo da mesa e assenti para ele.

"Tudo bem. Vamos lá", forcei um sorriso simpático, mas sem levantar os olhos, "Pode começar falando de você."

Jacob pareceu mais relaxado. Voltou a se recostar no acento e tomou um gole do refrigerante.

"O que quer saber?"

"Algo do tipo... como é o Outro Lado?"

"Embaçado."

Sorri casualmente e olhei para ele. Merda, ele ainda estava me encarando daquele jeito. E agora estava fungando discretamente, como se farejasse. Se não fosse algo impossível demais, eu diria que ele estava dando em cima de mim. Para afastar essa idéia idiota, respirei fundo e endireitei os ombros, puxando o cardápio para dar uma olhada. Só que não consegui me concentrar em nada, porque o cheiro de Jacob, exótico e picante, castigou meus hormônios. Ele tinha passado perfume, ou algum desodorante que acentuava ainda mais o cheiro natural da pele dele, e isso era uma tortura para mim.

"Está me encarando."

"Eu sei."

"Poderia olhar para alguma outra parte? Para o cardápio, para aquela loura ali atrás, que está olhando para você até agora. Tem uma morena deslumbrante ali do outro lado do corredor, caso não tenha reparado."

"Você nunca usa perfume?"

Ergui os olhos para ele.

"Não, não uso."

"Posso?", ele indicou as minhas mãos com a cabeça.

"Como?"

"Considerando que vamos jantar e tudo mais, seria civilizado apertarmos as mãos, não acha?"

Certo. _Esse_ Jacob eu ainda não conhecia. Ou conhecia?

Como não respondi, ele esticou a mão por cima da mesa e pegou a minha. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, puxou meu braço para frente, inclinou-se e pressionou os lábios nas costas dos meus dedos. E então aspirou profundamente.

A palavra certa para descrever o que senti é _calor_. Tudo naquele breve instante foi quente – a mão dele pegando a minha, o hálito dele roçando minha pele, a boca dele tocando em mim.

Fiquei sem fôlego. Talvez eu estivesse sonhando. É, só podia ser. O pesadelo tinha subitamente virado um sonho. E eu seria capaz de matar o cretino que me acordasse dessa vez.

[JACOB]

A resposta do meu corpo ao cheiro dela foi imediata. Minha ereção comprimiu a braguilha da minha calça, esticando, empurrando. Mudei de posição para conseguir mais espaço. Já tinha feito isso umas três vezes desde que sentara naquela mesa com ela, e as coisas estavam indo de mal à pior.

Marcar aquele encontro tinha sido um gesto desesperado. Uma espécie de golpe de misericórdia em minha própria auto-estima. Porque, afinal, depois de duas semanas sem conseguir raciocinar, só pensando naquela mestiça, eu tinha chegado num extremo – ou agia ou acabava pirando.

E agora que eu estava diante dela eu me dava conta do quanto as coisas estavam fugindo do controle.

Tudo bem, ela tinha salvado Seth, mas, cara, eu não queria ficar beijando a mão dela feito um babaca o resto da noite. Tinha chegado ali com um discurso bonito e elegante sobre respeito e tudo o mais, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em...

Me remexi no acento de novo, abrindo um pouco mais as pernas para tentar acomodar aquela maldita coisa entre elas.

Quando soltei a mão da mestiça, ela a puxou de volta depressa e abaixou os olhos para a mesa, os cílios longos e pretos roçaram a pele aveludada das bochechas rosadas. _Caramba_, ela era muito linda. Parecia uma constatação idiota, mas eu não tinha percebido isso antes. Não conseguia olhar para ela e não ver uma criatura desprezível. Até ela ter salvado meu Irmão.

"Então", ela murmurou, voltando a se concentrar no cardápio, "Como são os... Espíritos?"

"Vultos sem forma. Eu poderia defini-los como forças da natureza, mas são mais do que isso."

"E como treinaram você?"

"Falavam comigo, na minha cabeça. Era como estar sonhando."

Ela assentiu educadamente, como se quisesse me assegurar de que estava prestando atenção apesar de estar olhando o cardápio. No silêncio que se seguiu, fiquei olhando para ela. Sua pele era muito clara e fina como papel de arroz. Os ossos de seu rosto eram delicados, a mandíbula formava um arco gracioso que ia das orelhas ao queixo, as maçãs do rosto eram ligeiramente altas, com aquele rubor natural e fascinante. O pescoço era longo e delgado, como os braços dela, como as pernas dela. Seu cabelo era de uma tonalidade inusitada de ruivo, ondulado e sedoso com alguns cachos grossos nas pontas. Estavam presos, como das outras vezes, deixando visível a curva frágil dos ombros.

Na verdade, ela toda parecia muito frágil. Não da maneira repugnante que os Frios eram, mas de uma forma que me fazia querer tocá-la devagar, com muito cuidado.

Mas o mais espantoso eram aqueles olhos. Quando ela os erguia para mim, o tempo parava. Eu sentia no peito uma ardência estranha que não era exatamente ruim, mas queimava como uma cicatriz. Como se eu tivesse um ponto de energia dentro de mim que faiscava com aquele simples contato visual.

Quando o silêncio ficou evidente demais, ela levantou a cabeça e me encarou. _Santo Deus_, aqueles olhos não combinavam com a suavidade da voz dela. Com a delicadeza daquele corpo. Pertenciam a um guerreiro, a alguém da minha estirpe.

A garçonete voltou, aproximando-se tanto de mim que mais um pouco e estaria sentada no meu colo. Diabos, o cheiro de todas aquelas fêmeas estava me perturbando. Geralmente, eu teria me sentido tentado a arrebatar uma delas – ou todas juntas – para o meu apartamento, mas agora aquele cheiro de cio estava tirando minha concentração. O daquela garçonete em específico era sufocante e direto como um bafo de cigarro na minha cara – _sexo, sexo, sexo. Com você, com você, com você_.

Virei o rosto para o outro lado e tossi discretamente.

"O que vai pedir?", ela perguntou para mim, como se não estivesse enxergando Renesmee logo do outro lado da mesa.

Sem parecer ter notado aquela abordagem ofensiva, Renesmee folheou o cardápio.

"Bem, vejamos o que temos aqui", falei, abrindo o meu, "Vou querer frango Alfredo. E carne NY, mal passada. E um chesseburguer, também mal passado. Duas porções de fritas. E nachos. Com cheddar extra e com todo o resto por cima", apontei para a foto de um prato que parecia camarão empanado, "E duas porções disso aqui também, ok?"

Renesmee ficou me olhando meio espantada, enquanto fechava o cardápio e o guardava.

A garçonete pareceu um pouco desconcertada.

Fechando meu cardápio, me inclinei para frente e murmurei para a mestiça:

"Hum, acho que eles não têm nada para a sua _dieta_ aqui."

Como eu esperava, ela ficou furiosa. Mas era orgulhosa demais para passar recibo disso. Aprumando-se na cadeira, ela falou:

"Vou querer uma salada César, quando o... _jantar_ dele chegar."

A garçonete pegou os menus e se retirou.

"Então você come."

"Posso comer", ela encolheu os ombros como se tivesse ficado de repente muito cansada, "Não significa que eu goste. Não se lembra de absolutamente nada?", me encarando com aqueles enormes olhos castanhos, a mestiça franziu de leve a testa, mas a pele dela era tão fina e suave que nenhuma ruga se formou, "É que é muito estranho falar de mim pra você...

"Você trabalha?"

"Consegui um emprego essa semana numa galeria de arte. Não é grande coisa, sou a curadora."

"Onde?"

"Na Henry Art Gallery."

"O que você faz lá?"

"Organizo as exposições e faço os catálogos para as..."

"Qual artista você mais gosta?"

"Eu não...temos que fazer isso?"

"Fazer o quê?"

"Esse faz-de-conta-que-quero-saber-sobre-você."

Fui pego desprevenido. Recuei, franzindo a testa e me inclinando para trás no momento em que a garçonete colocou sobre a mesa um enorme prato de nachos. Depois se inclinou sobre o meu ouvido.

"Shhh, não conte a ninguém. Roubei esses de outro pedido. Eles podem esperar, mas você parece faminto."

Em circunstâncias normais eu teria dado um sorriso para aquela garota. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Mas meu orgulho estava realmente ferido e eu sentia como se aquela mestiça tivesse me dado um tapa bem estalado na cara.

"Não me surpreende que conversas banais a aborreçam", falei, tentando manter a cordialidade, "Você parece ser mais inteligente do que a maioria das mulheres. Mas não me importa se fica aborrecida ou não, quero saber sobre você e você vai me dizer tudo."

"Você é arrogante."

"Que novidade", dei um sorrisinho para ela enquanto mordiscava um nacho, "Gosta do seu trabalho?"

"Não sei", ela respondeu com suavidade, e já não parecia irritada, "Gosto da arte, me sinto completa. Como se viver tivesse um pouco mais de cor."

Olhei para ela com atenção. Engraçado, à primeira vista ela não me pareceu solitária. Na verdade, passava a imagem de uma mulher segura, objetiva e centrada. Só que, depois de dez minutos conversando com ela, essa imagem ficou turvada pela impressão de uma garota vulnerável que já tinha se decepcionado o suficiente com as pessoas para querer se isolar numa concha.

Com as pessoas ou... com alguém?

"O que os Espíritos ensinaram a você?"

"Caçar vampiros", dei um sorriso malicioso para ela, e por algum motivo obscuro ela corou, "É bem simples, na verdade. Eles se movem em padrões, basta entender isso. Dá pra prever como e onde vão atacar."

"Mas você sabe lutar. Sabe coisas que não sabia antes."

Dei de ombros.

"Talvez eles tenham me ensinado outras coisas", limpei a mão no guardanapo e bebi um gole do refrigerante, "Não importa, tenho a sensação de que sempre soube de tudo isso. Como lutar, como farejá-los, como reverenciar meus Irmãos e um monte de outras coisas."

Ela deu um sorriso tímido e incontido que aguçou meus instintos masculinos. A maioria das mulheres sorria bastante quando estava comigo, como se não conseguissem se controlar. Mas _aquela_ ali não, ela fazia isso bem raramente e era como se sua pele ficasse mais iluminada, radiante.

"Gostaria de lutar com você", ela disse, erguendo os olhos e olhando diretamente nos meus.

Dei uma gralhada profunda enquanto atirava o guardanapo na mesa.

"Não podemos lutar. É totalmente impraticável."

Ela ficou séria por um momento, então franziu a testa.

"Por quê?"

Me inclinei para frente na mesa e sustentei o olhar dela. Agora sim tínhamos chegado num assunto interessante.

"Eu e você nos movemos em sincronia, caso não tenha reparado. Você avança, eu recuo. Eu giro, você gira comigo. Não sei porque diabos é assim, mas é. Se tentássemos lutar um contra o outro seria pura babaquice, dois idiotas travando uma briga infinita onde nenhum dos dois consegue se acertar. Nunca."

"Como... como sabe disso?"

"Vi você lutando naquela casa no lago. Estudei seus movimentos. Enquanto eu olhava, pensando 'ela devia erguer mais o braço, afastar o quadril pra trás', você fazia isso no segundo seguinte, como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos. E naquela noite em que Seth foi atacado eu entendi que não podia lutar com você. Não haveria um vencedor."

Ela ficou muda e perplexa. A garçonete chegou com uma pesada bandeja. Quando os pratos foram alinhados diante de mim e a salada de Renesmee já estava sobre a mesa, a mulher ainda ficou parada ao meu lado, olhando para mim como se esperasse alguma recompensa.

"Obrigada", falei, e ela sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

Comecei pelo frango. Afundei o garfo no fettuccine, retrocedendo-o até obter um nó de massa sobre o garfo, então trouxe à boca. Não estava temperado o suficeinte e acrescentei mais sal. Depois provei o filé. Coloquei pimenta. Então passei para o cheeseburger, usando os talheres para cortá-lo.

Então percebi que tudo estava quieto demais do outro lado da mesa. Levantei a cabeça e peguei a mestiça me olhando, quase fascinada.

"O que foi?"

Ela desviou os olhos.

"Nada. Eu...você está muito diferente."

Olhei para a comida na minha frente.

"Eu era vegetariano?"

"Não, não isso, é que... Bom, você sempre teve educação, mas não ligava muito pra regras de etiqueta. Esse cheeseburguer, por exemplo, teria enfiado as mãos nele sem sequer cogitar usar talhares."

Abocanhei meu pedaço de cheeseburguer espetado no garfo, mastiguei devagar, engoli e então respondi:

"Um ponto para mim."

Ela sorriu. Quando terminou a salada, pediu licença e levantou para ir ao banheiro. _Não olhe, seu idiota, não haja feito um tarado, não faça isso..._

Levantei os olhos e olhei para o traseiro dela. Pura força das circunstâncias. Aquela mestiça parecia ficar mais irresistível a cada segundo, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção enquanto eu a olhava indo em direção ao toalete feminino. Foi a estranha sensação que eu também estava sentindo _além_ da monstruosa excitação entre minhas pernas. A vontade desconhecida de pular na frente dela e escoltá-la até o banheiro. E depois, até a casa dela. E para onde quer que ela fosse nos dias seguintes.

Quando paguei a conta e saímos do restaurante, não deixei que ela fosse na frente para olhar seu quadril rebolando, como fazia com as outras mulheres. Deixei que ela viesse atrás de mim, e quando cheguei na rua, olhei para todos os lados antes de deixar que ela atravessasse a porta.

Merda, todos os meus instinto masculinos estavam se transformando em instinto protetor. Na verdade, mais do que isso. Instinto _possessivo_. E algo me dizia que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com sexo.

[RENESMEE]

Jacob estava o tempo todo na minha frente, seus ombros enormes bloqueavam minha visão como um muro de concreto. Enquanto atravessávamos o restaurante, fiquei olhando para o modo como a gola de sua jaqueta roçava na penugem aveludada da nuca dele, e lembrei da sensação de tocar ali, em seu cabelo. Era bom. Queria fazer isso agora.

Queria ter feito muitas coisas durante aquele jantar. Mas, como sempre, fiquei sentada ali, inerte e hesitante feito uma colegial em seu primeiro encontro. Mas que inferno, porque eu tinha de ser sempre tão contida? Podia ter tocado nele. Ou que sabe correspondido aquele olhar que ele estava me dando, ou até mesmo ter elogiado o perfume dele, e a maneira como ele se comportava à mesa.

Mas eu estava paralisada.

Não conseguia assimilar a ideia de que, apesar de tudo, aquele era Jacob. O de sempre, o meu. Ainda coçava a nuca quando não sabia o que dizer, embora agora fossem poucas as ocasiões em que ele não soubesse o que dizer ou fazer. Ainda tinha o exato sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer garota. Ainda tinha o mesmo humor ácido. Ainda era um cavalheiro.

E ainda era dominador.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntei quando ele foi andando na direção do estacionamento.

"Acompanhando você até seu carro."

E, assim como Jacob ainda era Jacob, eu era Renesmee e odiava ser controlada.

"Não é necessário. Posso ir sozinha."

"Tarde demais. Esse Sentra é seu, não é?"

"Como foi que..."

"As luzes piscaram quando você o destravou."

Ultrapassei ele e andei depressa até o carro, meu salto alto chapinhando no asfalto úmido. Então me virei e quase caí pra trás. Jacob estava logo ali, quase em cima de mim, numa atitude suspeita e com aquele olhar predador outra vez. Recuei, alarmada, mas ele avançou mais, me encurralando contra o carro.

"Pare."

"Não tenha medo."

"Então, para trás."

Minha nossa, eu já estava com as pernas bambas. Escorreguei a mão para trás e procurei a maçaneta da porta. Jacob esticou o braço e pressionou a porta para que ela não abrisse.

Sim, eu iria entrar no carro. Quando _ele_ permitisse.

"Renesmee?", a voz dele soou profunda e muito próxima, me fazendo fechar os olhos e me perguntar por que diabos estava com tanto medo.

Talvez porque, apesar do jantar maravilhoso, ele ainda era meu predador e meu Subconsciente Dois não estivesse disposto a me deixar esquecer isso.

Ele se inclinou na minha direção e farejou meu pescoço com um ruído de gelar o sangue. Sem que eu conseguisse impedir, lembrei do lobo assassino de meus sonhos devorando minhas entranhas e comecei a tremer. Até que Jacob murmurou meu nome de novo e senti o poder da sedução emanando de sua voz. Imaginei o corpo dele como uma jaula ao meu redor e com um movimento traiçoeiro o meu medo transmutou-se em luxúria e necessidade.

Mas eu ainda não estava pronta.

"Me deixe ir", sussurrei.

"Ainda não."

Ouvi quando ele respirou fundo em meu pescoço outra vez, e então um som ritmado e pulsante palpitou em meu ouvido como um ronronado. Meu corpo perdeu a rigidez e precisei apoiar meu peso contra o carro para não deslizar para baixo. Entre as pernas eu estava totalmente aberta e aquecida, pronta para recebê-lo.

Santo Deus, eu precisava me afastar dele.

Agarrei ele pelo antebraço e o empurrei. O que não fez a menor diferença, porque eu não tinha realmente me esforçado. Não queria de verdade parar.

"Renesmee?", ele falou de novo.

"O quê?", minha resposta foi ríspida e ressentida porque eu estava excitada e não petrificada. Aquele cara tinha tentado me matar e eu devia ser mais esperta e não me deixar levar pelos meus instintos. Ao invés disso estava totalmente vulnerável entre o corpo dele e o carro, queimando de desejo e incapaz de tomar uma atitude.

"Obrigada por ter me dado uma segunda chance.

"De nada. Agora, que tal me deixar ir?"

"Só depois que você me deixar dar um beijo de despedida."

Precisei abrir bem a boca para obter uma quantidade de ar suficiente para meus pulmões.

"Por que?", minha voz saiu rouca. _Merda_, "Olha, tudo bem, sei que ficou grato por eu ter salvado Seth e tudo o mais, mas não sinto que deveríamos fazer isso, não é mais a mesma coisa e eu acho que..."

"Só me deixe fazer isso", as mãos dele deslizaram pela minha garganta e sobre as laterais do meu rosto, queimando minha pele de uma maneira deliciosa, "Preciso fazer isso. Só mais uma vez. Está bem?"

"Não, não está nada bem", sussurrei enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça para o lado, posicionando-a melhor diante do meu rosto.

Jesus, ele estava muito perto, e dessa vez não seria como da primeira, quando me senti atropelada por um caminhão. Ele faria devagar, e não havendo ninguém por perto para nos interromper, só Deus sabe onde pararíamos.

Os lábios dele desceram sobre os meus. O contato foi imediatamente culminante – ofeguei, aliviada. Torturada. Excitada.

E apesar de todo aquele tamanho, ele ainda era delicado e suave como eu me lembrava. Devagar, sem ter certeza se devia ou não, ergui as mãos e toquei os ombros dele. Ele não recuou, não parou o beijo, e eu deixei minhas mãos deslizarem para cima até sua nuca. Senti a textura macia e aveludada do cabelo curto ali, da pele muito lisa e quente, e reconheci o modo como minhas mãos se encaixaram à curva elegante do pescoço dele.

Um calor lambeu meus seios como uma labareda, indo aterrissar entre as minhas pernas, e nesse exato momento escutei um assovio, seguido de um rosnado longo e baixo.

Jacob recuou e me olhou de uma forma estranha, quase assustado. Com movimentos desajeitados ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, como se estivesse se protegendo.

"Jake?"

Ele não disse coisa alguma, só ficou ali parado, perplexo e assustado, me olhando fixamente. Ele estava... estava tremendo? Minha nossa, eu estava vendo direito? Os olhos dele pareciam estar..._mudando_!

"Jake, você está bem?"

Ele balançou a cabeça uma vez.

Então, foi embora, desaparecendo na escuridão do estacionamento.


	7. O Outro Jacob

**Demorou mas tá no ar! Mil desculpas pela demora, mas meu horário está bem apertado e não vou ter férias =(**

**Mas enfim, obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho de vocês, é só por isso que continuo escrevendo, mesmo sem tempo nenhum HAHahuha. Esse capítulo ficou grande e tem uma NC ENORME! Jacob está absolutamente gostoso, na minha opinião... aliás, queria fazer uma enquete com vocês, leitores: Vocês preferem o Jacob antigo ou o novo? E o que estão achando da Leah? Atiradinha demais?**

**Comentem o capítulo! Senão paro a fic! *cara de má* ha ha ha! *brincadeira*  
><strong>

**Bjo, amo vcs!**

**6. O Outro Jacob**

[LEAH]

Já era quase meia-noite quanto o sem mãe do Sr. O'Brian me liberou. Minha cabeça estava girando e meus olhos ardiam por ter passado mais de doze horas na frente daquela tela de computador. Às vezes, mexer com números era exaustivo. Sobretudo quando se estava na área de auditoria externa e todo mundo jogava nas suas costas o trabalho que já devia ter sido feito duas semanas antes com a velha frase: Ei, será que dá pra revisar essas planilhas pra amanhã? É para os sócios. _Os sócios_. Eu já estava de saco cheio deles.

Por isso, quando desci nos elevadores e peguei meu carro no estacionamento, só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: férias.

Só que eu teria de esperar pelo menos mais três meses até que isso fosse possível. Saindo do prédio e pegando a avenida principal, me apeguei ao pensamento reconfortante de que, pelo menos, eu podia chegar mais tarde no trabalho no dia seguinte.

O que me garantia um restinho de noite para aproveitar.

Liguei o ar condicionado, fechei os vidros e coloquei meu CD preferido do _30 Seconds to Mars_. Quando entrei na Magnolia Boulevard começou a cair uma chuva torrencial e acelerei a velocidade dos limpadores de pára-brisa. Mas que merda, não lembrava se tinha deixado as janelas da casa de Jacob fechadas ou abertas, e ele provavelmente tinha saído...

Peguei meu celular na bolsa e disquei para ele. Esperei que atendesse, sentindo um certo frio na barriga com a possibilidade de ouvir a voz dele, mas então me senti imediatamente estúpida. Depois de tudo o que tínhamos feito naquelas duas últimas semanas, ouvir a voz de Jacob devia ser a coisa menos emocionante entre elas.

Ele não atendeu e eu tentei de novo. Nada. Atirei meu celular dentro da bolsa e voltei a me concentrar na estrada. Quando parei no sinal da Magnolia com a Bertona, fiquei olhando para a luminosidade vermelha e embaçada do semáforo e por algum motivo obscuro lembrei da tatuagem de Jacob, aquele desenho multicolorido que conseguia me fascinar mais do que o corpo definido dele quando estava sem camisa. Lembrei de como ela me hipnotizou na primeira vez em que fizemos sexo. Jacob estava nu da cintura para cima, se preparando para tomar banho, e eu tinha terminado de escovar os dentes. Me virei para sair do banheiro enquanto ele se inclinava para apanhar a toalha de rosto, e ficamos presos num nó apertado onde o corpo dele, firme e quente, apertou o meu contra a pia. Antes que tudo acontecesse, olhei de relance por baixo do braço estendido de Jacob e vi suas costas pelo reflexo do espelho do closet. O lobo castanho avermelhado descendo pelas costas musculosas de Jake era uma visão espetacular, sinistra e sexy ao mesmo tempo, e tive a nítida impressão de estava me _encarando_ de volta.

Talvez isso tenha me impressionado. O caso é que ter feito sexo com Jacob foi a experiência mais surreal da minha vida porque, sob vários aspectos, não foi _normal_. Nada parecido com uma experiência sexual com um humano comum, ou até mesmo com outros da minha espécie, como Sam.

Mas pelo menos agora eu sabia por que as mulheres que ficavam com ele desenvolviam uma espécie de vício. Durante as duas semanas que eu estava morando no apartamento de Jacob, chegava em casa e encontrava pelo menos dez mensagens na secretária eletrônica, todas de mulheres à beira do desespero tentando marcar outro encontro. Jacob nunca retornava nenhuma ligação.

Bom, _agora_ eu solidarizava com elas. Não era fácil deixar escapar um cara capaz de te dar simplesmente o melhor sexo da sua vida, mas não foi só isso que me impressionou. Não, isso foi apenas o lado bom das coisas. O lado ruim era que enquanto ele se movia sobre mim, eu olhava nos olhos dele e, por Deus, prendia a respiração, como quando somos crianças e passamos na frente de um cemitério. Havia _alguma coisa _dentro de Jake. Algo grande e perigoso esperando para sair e enquanto eu o olhava, sentia como se aquilo estivesse espreitando através dos olhos dele. Como se aquela _coisa_ estivesse transando comigo, e não Jacob.

Quando tudo terminou, eu estava esgotada até o limite, como um viciado entre duas picadas. Jacob levantou e foi tomar banho. Era quase de manhã e eu sabia que ia precisar de pelo menos um dia inteiro para me recuperar, mas ele simplesmente se vestiu e saiu para trabalhar, como se tivesse tido uma noite inteira de sono e descanso.

As marcas daquela noite ainda estavam em mim. _Dentro_ de mim. Apesar de ficar molhada só de sentir o cheiro de Jacob eu agora também sentia medo dele. Parecia estranho, mas era como se Jacob realmente não fosse mais Jacob. Como se houvesse uma força maligna dentro dele, escondida por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de músculos e testosterona.

Quando entrei na rua do prédio dele, vi o Hyundai de Jake estacionado perto da portaria. Os pára-brisas e os faróis estavam ligados, formando um halo de luz na chuva que desabava feito uma cortina de água. Não dava para ver quem estava lá dentro porque as luzes internas estavam desligadas.

Certo, provavelmente ele estava pegando alguma daquelas gracinhas que encontrava pela noite de Seattle, mas era inédito que a tivesse trazido até seu apartamento. Até onde eu sabia, o código moral de Jacob era composto de poucas regras e a principal delas era não envolver estranhos com suas coisas pessoais.

Parei atrás do Hyundai, peguei meu celular e liguei para ele outra vez. Ele não atendeu.

Mas que diabos...

Desliguei o carro e saí. A chuva pesada caiu sobre mim como uma cascata. Abraçando meu próprio corpo, corri até a janela do Hyundai e dei duas batidinhas. Nada aconteceu. As janelas estavam embaçadas, o que significava que tinha gente dentro.

"Jake!", gritei, estreitando os olhos para tentar ver do outro lado do vidro escuro.

Tentei abrir a porta, mas estava travada. Então lembrei que Jacob não costumava travar a porta do passageiro. Dei a volta no carro, abri a porta e entrei, a fechando depressa. O som da chuva virou um ruído abafado.

Felizmente, não tinha nenhuma mulher ali dentro. Jacob estava sozinho, o que foi um alívio, é claro, mas o que percebi em seguida me deixou muda de pânico.

Jacob estava curvado para a frente, a cabeça formando uma curva tensa até o volante. As mãos o apertavam com força, quase o arrancando, enquanto suas costas tremiam convulsivamente.

Ele estava tendo outro acesso.

Então escutei um som que fez minha espinha congelar. Um assobio baixo seguido de um rosnado longo e muito próximo. Um som que Jacob não seria capaz de fazer. Um som que apenas um animal faria.

E então um rugido. Muito humano. Horrível.

"Jake, o que é? O que..."

Ele afastou a cabeça do volante, sem, no entanto, o largar, como se apertar aquele frágil círculo de espuma sintética pudesse contê-lo de algum modo.

"Saia daqui", ele murmurou.

"Você não está bem, está acontecendo aquilo de novo. Temos que sair daqui, temos que..."

"_Saia daqui_."

Jacob virou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Abafei um grito e me encolhi contra a porta. Os olhos escuros dele tinham se tornado verde claro. Não um verde bonito e limpo, mas um verde assustador e iridescente, como se tivessem acendido uma luz no interior do crânio dele.

"Minha nossa..."

Eu podia tê-lo obedecido e saído dali. Era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer diante _daquilo_. Porque eu sabia que, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo com ele, não seria agradável ficar perto para assistir. Mas quando eu me inclinei para frente, esticando o braço entre Jake e o volante para destravar as portas, agi por puro instinto.

Desci do carro, abri a porta do motorista e puxei Jacob para fora. Corri com ele para dentro do prédio, passamos pela portaria e entramos no elevador. Enquanto subíamos, Jacob agarrou a cabeça e rugiu de novo. Engoli em seco, tendo a estranha sensação de que ele era uma bomba prestes a explodir.

Uma vez no apartamento, Jacob deu cinco passos em direção à sala e caiu de joelhos no chão.

Sem saber o que fazer, me abaixei ao lado dele e afaguei suas costas.

"Shh, está tudo bem..."

As costas de Jacob se moveram, reagindo ao meu toque. E não foi a simples contração de um músculo. Chocada, olhei para o lugar onde minha mão estava. Quase imperceptivelmente, algo roçou a palma dela.

Chamei um palavrão. Jacob se inclinou quase totalmente para frente, apertando tanto a cabeça que parecia prestes a arrancá-la. Nas mãos dele, as veias e os tendões saltavam, prestes a arrebentarem.

Fiquei de pé e olhei para as costas dele. Aquela tatuagem. Aquela maldita tatuagem estava causando aquilo. Puxei a jaqueta de Jacob pelos ombros dele sem muita delicadeza, depois segurei a camisa dele pela gola com as duas mãos e a rasguei ao meio, despindo suas costas.

O lobo avermelhado me encarou, as íris dos olhos estreitados brilhando num verde elétrico e luminoso. Sobre a espinha de Jacob, os pêlos do animal pareciam estar arrepiados. Era tão real que não tive a menor dúvida de que aquela tatuagem estava _viva_.

"Os sedativos", Jacob rugiu.

"O quê?"

"No armário do banheiro", ele ofegou e soltou um sonoro palavrão.

Corri para o banheiro e abri o armário em baixo da pia com as mãos trêmulas. Fiquei confusa com a infinidade de coisas ali: rolos de papel higiênico, frascos de shampoo, toalhas, tubos de pasta de dente, pacotes de fio dental, vidros de perfume, embalagens de isotônicos e energéticos. Tudo isso misturado numa bagunça sem sentido. Enquanto eu olhava para aquela confusão, pensando por onde começar a procurar os sedativos, Jacob gritou na sala. Atirei tudo que estava no armário no chão e tateei feito uma cega qualquer coisa que se parecesse com um sedativo. Agarrei uma ampola com um líquido azul claro e uma seringa e voltei para a sala, o coração quase explodindo de aflição.

Santo Deus, porque diabos Jacob tinha sedativos no banheiro? Eu não conseguia pensar em muitas razões a não ser o fato de que ele estava se prevenindo _daquilo_. Sinal de que _aquilo_ era mais comum do que eu pensava.

"É isso?", coloquei a ampola na frente dele.

Os olhos de Jacob, luminosos como dois faróis, se fixaram na ampola, e uma sombra de alívio passou pelo rosto suado dele. Ele assentiu debilmente ao mesmo tempo em que outro rosnado de gelar a alma vinha de suas costas.

Tirei a seringa da embalagem plástica, mas minhas mãos estavam tão trêmulas que a ampola escapuliu e quicou sobre a mesinha do telefone. Quando a agarrei, meus dedos esbarram em algum botão que acionou a secretária eletrônica.

"Oi, querido!", disse uma voz esganiçada, simulando um tom sensual, "Você esqueceu sua carteira comigo. Ou não."

A secretária eletrônica apitou e passou para a próxima mensagem.

Era só o que faltava. Tentar sedar Jacob enquanto um desfile de garotas afetadas tagarelava ao fundo.

Mas então, enquanto eu enfiava a agulha na tampa de borracha da ampola e puxava o êmbolo, uma voz suave e familiar começou a falar:

"Ei, consegui seu telefone com Billy", silêncio de tensão, "Jacob, não estou entendo isso. Porque marcou um encontro comigo às escondidas, me beijou e saiu correndo? O que está acontecendo?"

Fiquei olhando para a secretária eletrônica, vidrada. Era Renesmee Cullen. Mas não era possível, do que ela estava falando? Jacob tinha marcando um _encontro_ com ela? E tinha... _eles_ tinham...Meu estômago revirou, minhas pernas e meus braços ficaram congelados e um gosto ruim subiu à minha boca.

Um som engraçado e baixo veio de algum lugar aos meus pés. Algo que se parecia muito com um ronronado. Olhei para Jacob, encolhido no chão e muito quieto. Como mágica, ele tinha parado de tremer e apenas ofegava, suando como se tivesse acabado de correr a meia maratona.

"Achei que me odiasse. Mas hoje você... pensei que... Não, não sei o que pensei. Não entendo você e não entendo o que está acontecendo."

Depois de alguns segundos muda, Renesmee desligou, a secretária apitou e anunciou que não havia mais novas mensagens. O silêncio na sala foi de alerta, como a tranqüilidade serena antes de uma explosão. Sem pensar duas vezes, embora ainda estivesse me sentindo entalada com um martelo por causa daquela novidade, estiquei o braço, peguei o telefone e dei _redial_ para o número da última ligação recebida.

"Alô?", Renesmee falou.

"Ei, como vai?"

Coloquei a chamada no viva-voz.

"Leah?"

Ao escutar a voz dela novamente, a tensão nos ombros de Jake aliviou e eles relaxaram. A pressão dos dedos dele ao redor da cabeça se desfez e suas mãos caíram frouxas no chão. Ele respirava cada vez mais devagar. Nas costas dele, a luminescência esverdeada nos olhos do lobo abrandaram, suavizando como uma chama se extinguindo.

"Estamos com um probleminha", falei, sem tirar os olhos de Jacob, "Jake está um pouco... bom, ele ficou bem irritado. Do tipo, prestes a surtar e eu pensei em sedá-lo."

"_Sedá-lo_?", a voz dela subiu uma oitava.

Mas que merda, estávamos perdendo tempo com aquela lenga-lenga.

"Poderia cantar para ele? Ou recitar um poema ou qualquer besteira do tipo? Ele se acalma quando escuta a sua voz."

Um pouco de silêncio, e então uma risada abafada trovejou na linha.

"Isso é alguma brincadeira?"

Certo, minha paciência estava se esgotando. Agarrei o telefone e falei diretamente com ela:

"Não tenho motivo nenhum pra estreitar nossa amizade com piadinhas, Renesmee. Não teria ligado pra você se não fosse necessário, agora fale, caramba! Fale!"

Barulho do outro lado da linha, som de movimentação.

"Estou indo praí. Onde vocês estão?"

Dei o endereço para ela. Aos meus pés, Jacob rolou para o lado e caiu estatelado no chão, de barriga para cima, exausto de um modo que nem o sexo intenso conseguia deixá-lo. Ele olhou para o teto e engoliu em seco. Como o lobo em sua tatuagem, a luz esverdeada em seus olhos agora era apenas um halo débil.

"Jacob?", Renesmee falou.

"Ele está ouvindo."

"Droga, não sei o que dizer..."

"Conte até dez. Fale qualquer coisa! Está funcionando."

Fez-se um silêncio em que meu coração quase parou de bater na espera de que Jacob começasse a gritar de novo.

"Sou o cavaleiro da lua", Renesmee hesitou, então pigarreou e repetiu: "Sou o cavaleiro da lua, mensageiro do tempo, e tudo é silêncio dentro de mim. Mesmo esse grito de dor é um silêncio calmo como a noite, no meio da noite. Mesmo de olhos abertos é escuro. E seguro. Sou o cavaleiro da lua e este silêncio é o mar negro, calmo e plácido do meu fim."

Jacob escutou cada palavra. Quando Renesmee pronunciou a última, ele fechou os olhos e finalmente perdeu os sentidos.

[RENESMEE]

O endereço que Leah tinha me passado ficava ao norte de Seattle, na parte nobre da cidade. A rua era ladeada por condomínios de luxo, e o prédio de Jacob era o único na região, um espigão de mais de vinte andares revestido de mármore preto e com varandas enormes de vidro escuro. A portaria parecia um saguão de cofre de banco, com câmeras de segurança espalhadas por todos os lados e três portões de aço escovado pelos quais tive de passar antes de chegar ao hall dos elevadores. Depois de tudo isso, ainda precisei informar o número da minha identidade antes que o segurança liberasse o meu acesso.

Entrei no elevador social e apertei o botão da cobertura. Enquanto as portas se fechavam e eu começava a subir, pensei em como morar ali devia custar simplesmente uma fortuna. Ao que parecia, o novo Jacob estava bem empregado e, diferente do antigo, gostava de esbanjar. Notei isso quando vi o relógio da Tudor no pulso dele, no T.G.I. Friday's. Aquela peça devia ter custado o preço de um carro importado. Bom, até onde eu sabia, Jacob tinha conseguido guardar uma boa grana antes de ir para o Outro Lado, porque não ligava para gastos superficiais. Sorri para mim mesma pensando no quanto aquela história de Jacob antigo e Jacob novo era estranha e engraçada, como se eu tivesse passado para uma realidade paralela onde aquele outro Jacob torrava a fortuna que seu duplo guardara.

Quando o elevador chegou na cobertura, saí para um saguão de mármore cinza e branco, com portas de madeira avermelhada. Apertei a campainha e esperei.

Leah abriu a porta. Estava meio pálida e o cabelo liso parecia meio despenteado sobre os ombros dela, como uma dona de casa pega desprevenida. As olheiras escuras sob seus olhos muito brilhantes revelavam pelo menos umas duas noites de insônia e os vincos na testa franzida entregava o estresse pelo qual estava passando.

Sem dizer nada, ela deu um passo para trás e me deu passagem. O apartamento, embora fosse absolutamente gigante, estava bagunçado. Parecia que Jacob tinha se mudado a apenas algumas semanas, e caixas lacradas estavam espalhadas entre a mobília. Um dos sofás ainda estava envolto no plástico e alguns quadros estavam encostados numa parede texturizada cor de chumbo. Não havia cortina nem persiana nos janelões que davam para a varanda, e a casa inteira cheirava a Jacob. Aquele cheiro complexo, delicioso e excitante que bloqueava meu raciocínio como uma droga.

"Obrigada por ter vindo", Leah falou, cruzando os braços.

"Onde ele está?"

"No quarto. Dormindo."

Nos encaramos por um momento, a tensão e o silêncio se misturando numa única energia hostil. Então Leah apontou para o sofá de três lugares ainda embalado.

"Sente-se."

Dei de ombros.

"Estou bem."

Ela assentiu e ficou me olhando por tanto tempo que comecei a me sentir incomodada. O olhar de Leah sempre me deixava meio constrangida, fazendo com que eu sentisse como se tivesse uma dívida com ela. Ou como se ela estivesse o tempo todo esperando que eu saísse de seu caminho, quando eu simplesmente não sabia como tinha ido parar ali.

"Que irônico", ela murmurou, dando um sorriso feroz, "Achei que isso de se apaixonar duas vezes não existisse."

Suspirei fundo e enfiei as mãos no bolso do casaco. _E lá vamos nós..._

"O que você _tem_, Renesmee? O que pode ser tão... _irresistível_ em você?"

"Não sei. Leah, o que está acontecendo com ele?"

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos escuros de raposa, pouco disposta a mudar o rumo da conversa. Mas então desviou o olhar e disse:

"Ele voltou diferente."

"Já sei disso."

"Aquela tatuagem tem algum tipo de poder sobre ele. Não é só uma tatuagem, é alguma coisa _real_. Billy e os outros garotos não queriam que ele viesse para Seattle antes que descobríssemos o que é, porque pode ser perigoso... _É_ perigoso."

Lembrei do dia em que Jacob apareceu na Casa do Lago, do modo como aquela tatuagem me arrepiou, do quanto era sinistra. E depois lembrei do assobio e do rosnado que eu tinha escutado no estacionamento do T.G.I. Friday's enquanto Jacob me beijava.

"Você disse que ele estava irritado..."

"Quando ele tem alguma oscilação de humor, acontece uma espécie de surto. Os olhos dele mudam, é como se..."

Mas eu não estava mais escutando. Sim, quando olhei para os olhos de Jacob naquela noite, eles estavam estranhos. Brilhantes demais, claros...Como os olhos do lobo nos meus pesadelos.

Meu peito apertou e a sala ao meu redor embaçou um pouco. Tentei me concentrar na voz de Leah para não me perder dentro dos meus próprios pensamentos.

"... e então ele estava parado na frente do prédio e eu entrei no carro. E estava acontecendo, os olhos dele estavam assim. Trouxe ele pra cá e achei que...", ela esfregou o rosto, de repente exausta, "Não sei, não sei o que está acontecendo. Mas ele ouviu sua voz na secretária eletrônica e do nada se acalmou. E agora está... não está nada bem."

"É a primeira vez que isso acontece?"

Leah bufou e tirou do bolso alguma coisa. Estendeu para mim a palma da mão e vi ali três pequenas ampolas vazias.

"O que é isso?"

"Os sedativos. Ele já aplicou três vezes."

Três vezes. Já tinha acontecido _três vezes_.

"Ele toma essas coisas para se controlar", Leah continuou, revoltada. Atirou as ampolas no lixo e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, coçando a testa. Uma verdadeira pilha de nervos.

"Billy já sabe?"

"Não. Ninguém sabe. E se eu não tivesse visto o que vi hoje, nem eu estaria sabendo. Jake simplesmente não conta, aquele cretino. Merda."

Olhei para um longo e escuro corredor à minha direita.

"Posso?"

Ter pedido permissão para ver Jacob doeu. Sobretudo porque estava pedindo para Leah. Fazia com que minha distância até ele fosse ainda maior e que a dele para ela fosse quase insignificante. Aparentemente Leah não pensava assim, porque deu de ombros e assentiu, derrotada.

"Último quarto no final do corredor."

A porta estava entreaberta e uma nesga de luz dourada e baixa escapava pela fresta. Empurrei a porta devagar e espiei. O quarto de Jacob era grande, com um pé direito de pelo menos três metros de altura. Era o único cômodo organizado da casa, ao que parecia, e quem quer que tivesse cuidado da decoração, tinha sido absolutamente sofisticado. As paredes eram de um cinza escuro e os poucos móveis eram laqueados em preto, com _design_ reto e simplificado, contrastando com a cama _king size_ toda feita em couro branco. O carpete era aveludado e preto, e todos os cinco janelões estavam abertos, com as cortinas de seda cinza afastadas. A luz ambárica da fina luminária de aço inox presa à parede ao lado da cama mergulhava o quarto numa meia-luz relaxante e confortável.

Jacob estava prostrado de bruços na cama, seu enorme corpo quase parecendo pequeno no meio do colchão extragrande. O lençol o cobria apenas da cintura para baixo, e quando me aproximei, vi a tatuagem multicolorida sobre suas costas, subindo e descendo lentamente no ritmo da respiração de Jacob.

Ele estava de olhos fechados e parecia dormir. Fiquei parada ao lado da cama olhando para ele. Seria apenas coincidência que dormisse exatamente na mesma posição que Jacob costumava dormir? Mas minha atenção foi puxada para as costas dele, para aquela tatuagem assustadora. Santo Cristo, ela era absolutamente prefeita. Os pêlos grossos do lobo pareciam reais, como se fosse possível sentir a textura deles se eu...

Dei uma olhada em Jacob outra vez. Quando tive certeza de que estava dormindo, estiquei o braço e rocei os dedos sobre o flanco do lobo. Não, nada além de pele lisa, quente e sedosa. Mas eu podia jurar que...

"Acho que ele gosta de você."

Recolhi minha mão num movimento brusco. Jacob estava acordado e me olhava pelo canto do olho. Corrigi minha postura, fingi naturalidade e olhei para a tatuagem como se não significasse muita coisa.

"É linda. É... realmente é muito bonita."

Jacob deu um meio sorriso estranho.

"É horrível", ele disse, girando na cama e deitando de costas, como se quisesse escondê-la.

Depois de um olhar irritado pelo quarto, ele fez um movimento rápido, jogando as cobertas para o lado e se levantando. Jesus, ele estava nu. Desviei os olhos depressa. Ver Jacob nu não era nenhuma novidade para mim, mas aquele não era realmente Jacob, era um estranho.

Enquanto eu me esforçava para sair do caminho dele sem levantar os olhos, escutei um barulho abafado, como um soco. Olhei para cima, assustada. Jacob estava totalmente grogue, havia perdido o equilíbrio e batido na parede.

"Você precisa de ajuda?", _Por favor, diga não. Por favor, diga..._

"Não."

_Obrigado, Deus. _

Ele tateou pela parede até chegar na porta do banheiro. Sim, tudo bem, talvez eu o estivesse observando por um motivo que ia além da vontade de impedir que ele caísse de cara no chão: suas costas eram maravilhosas, os músculos grandes e elegantes, espalhando-se pelos ombros na extensão de sua coluna. E suas nádegas eram...

Cobri os olhos e só abaixei a mão quando ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Depois daquele beijo no estacionamento do T.G.I. Friday's, eu tinha prometido para mim mesma que não ia me deixar seduzir por uma pessoa que eu _achava_ que conhecia. Ele não era o Jacob pelo qual eu me apaixonara, era alguém totalmente diferente. Eu não podia confundir as coisas. Afinal, quantos caras além dele eu tinha beijado? Como podia saber que não haviam pessoas que beijavam igual?

Momentos depois, escutei a descarga e esperei que o chuveiro fosse aberto. Mas não aconteceu.

A porta se abriu e ele saiu, sem conseguir caminhar direito. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta com a mão, o braço tremia.

"Droga... estou tonto."

Passei a ser a Renesmee boba de sempre e corri, deixando de lado o fato de ele estar nu e de ser duas vezes maior do que eu e de ter olhado as nádegas dele desejando pôr as mãos nelas dois minutos atrás. Passei um braço ao redor da cintura de Jacob e dei apoio ao corpo dele, pondo mais força no quadril. Quando ele se inclinou, seu peso era grande demais, uma carga que eu mal consegui levar para cama, o que me fez ter alguma noção da verdadeira força dele.

Quando ele se alongou, dizendo um palavrão, passei por cima dele para pegar o lençol e vi tatuagens entre suas pernas. Aquelas ali eram novidade para mim. Imitavam os mesmos contornos das tatuagens dos braços e ombros, formando um complexo e elegante triângulo ao redor das virilhas, evidenciando ainda mais o que ele tinha entre as pernas.

Jacob puxou os cobertores com um movimento rápido, e o véu preto o cobriu. Em seguida, colocou o braço sobre os olhos, com a ponta do queixo aparecendo.

Estava com vergonha. E algo me dizia que não era de seu sexo. No silêncio que se estabeleceu entre nós, ele estava... _envergonhado_.

"Quer que eu o lave?"

Ele prendeu a respiração e, pelo silêncio, pensei que seria recusada. Mas então ele perguntou, quase sem mover os lábios.

"Você faria isso?"

Por um momento, quase respondi prontamente. Mas então percebi que, assim, faria ele se sentir desconfortável.

"Sim, bem, sabe como é. Quero virar santa. É o novo objetivo da minha vida."

Ele sorriu.

"Você me faz lembrar de Seth."

"É, acho que sim. Às vezes somos parecidos."

"É, ele sempre tem uma resposta espertinha."

"Bom, você sabia que o humor é uma forma de inteligência?"

Jacob abaixou o braço.

"Nunca duvidei da sua. Nem por um segundo."

Precisei me controlar. Havia muito respeito por mim nos olhos dele, e eu só consegui me xingar mentalmente. Porque infernos eu sempre caía nas minhas próprias armadilhas? Não havia nada de mais atraente para mim do que um homem que se interessava por mulheres inteligentes. Foi uma das coisas que me chamou atenção em Jacob, quando eu ainda era uma adolescente.

_Droga_.

"Preciso tomar um banho", ele disse. E completou: "por favor."

Pigarreei.

"Certo. Tudo bem."

Fui até o banheiro, peguei uma toalha de rosto e enchi uma bacia com água quente. Voltei e me posicionei sobre a cama. Ao molhar a toalha pequena e torcê-la para tirar o excesso, o barulho de água tomou conta do quarto.

Hesitei, nervosa. Molhei a toalha de novo. Apertei.

Vamos, Renesmee, é só um banho. Como você sabe, ele não é Jacob. É um estranho e precisa da sua ajuda agora, seja impessoal e se contenha. Pense nele como o capô de um carro, nada além da superfície.

"Certo", estiquei o braço e coloquei o tecido morno sobre seu antebraço. Jacob se remexeu. O corpo todo, "Está muito quente?"

"Não."

"Então por que fez essa cara?"

"Por nada."

Em circunstâncias normais, eu teria recuado, achando que o problema era comigo e que eu estava sendo muito ousada. Mas deixei passar.

Por Deus, eu tinha esquecido como ele era lindo. Seus bíceps eram muito grandes, com a pele avermelhada revelando os músculos e as tatuagens que se entrelaçavam como as espáduas de uma armadura sobre os ombros. Sua condição física era absolutamente impecável, sem qualquer sinal de gordura ou imperfeição. Quando passei pelo peito dele, lembrei do punhal que ficara cravado ali por doze anos. A pele na região não dava sinais de ter sido rompida.

Mergulhei a toalha na água, torci e me inclinei sem jeito sobre ele para alcançar o outro braço. Quando comecei a descer a toalha, ele se afastou.

"Não chegue muito perto. Ainda estou... não sei o que pode acontecer."

Recuei um pouco, ampliando o espaço entre nós.

"O que está sentindo?"

"Uma puta dor-de-cabeça. Vontade de vomitar", ele me olhou longamente através dos olhos estreitados, "E vontade de beijar você de novo."

Sentei ereta como se um prego tivesse espetado meu traseiro.

"Pare com isso", balancei a cabeça, sentindo um calor aquecer meu peito, uma mistura de raiva e excitação.

"Só estou respondendo sua pergunta."

Assenti, de cara amarrada. Quando passei a toalha sobre a barriga dele, Jacob começou a rir, contraindo os músculos do peito e do abdômen. Eu conseguia sentir, mesmo por cima do tecido felpudo, o calor e a força de seu corpo.

E, de repente, ele parou de rir. Escutei um som parecido com um assovio, e o corpo dele se remexeu.

Afastei a toalha.

"O que foi?"

Jacob respirou fundo algumas vezes, engolindo em seco sem parar. Depois disse:

"Está tudo bem. Continue."

"Tem certeza?"

Ele assentiu.

"Está tudo... sob controle."

Enquanto molhava a toalha de novo, analisei se queria continuar descendo. Descendo bastante. A última coisa que eu precisava era relembrar ainda mais a perfeição do corpo de Jacob, mas queria terminar a tarefa... mesmo que fosse para provar a mim mesma que eu não sentia nada por ele, que estava apenas confundido tudo.

Disse a mim mesma que conseguiria.

Mas quando fui abaixar o cobertor, ele o segurou.

"Não quero que faça nada constrangedor."

"Não tem nada aí que eu já não tenha visto antes", Jacob apertou os olhos e não respondeu. Uma sombra de especulação perpassou o olhar sombrio dele, então eu continuei, "Pelo menos em relação ao seu corpo, já vi tudo que tinha pra ver."

Ele fez uma careta e tentou esconder um sorriso.

"Ainda acho que não vai querer fazer isso."

"Deixe-me limpar você. Não tem nada demais."

"Tudo bem", os olhos dele brilharam, "Vá em frente."

Afastei os lençóis.

"Não há nada a..."

_Caramba_... O pênis dele estava completamente ereto. Virado para cima, estendendo-se por sua barriga e terminando acima do umbigo. Uma _tremenda_ ereção.

"Não tem nada demais, lembra?", ele disse.

"Ah...", tossi, "Bem... vou continuar."

O problema era que eu não me lembrava muito bem do que tinha que fazer com a toalha. E eu estava olhando, olhando sem parar.

O que era até normal para uma mulher que estava diante de um homem incrivelmente dotado...

Oh, Deus, eu estava realmente lembrando de como ele ficava sexy em cima de mim quando estávamos...?

"Já que você já me viu assim antes", ele disse de modo seco, "acredito que está apenas olhando para o meu umbigo por questões técnicas."

Sim. Isso.

Voltei a fazer o que estava fazendo, passando por suas costelas.

"E então... essa sua tatuagem... responde às suas alterações de humor."

"Não. Não sei como funciona. Quando fico irritado, quando fico... excitado."

Minha mão paralisou e eu olhei para o rosto dele. Evidentemente ele estava bastante excitado, e no entanto parecia normal, apenas um pouco cansado. Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Jacob falou:

"Ele está adormecido agora. É assim depois dos surtos, a _coisa_ simplesmente neutraliza."

Passei a toalha na lateral do corpo dele.

"Antes, quando você era... quando se tratava de Jacob, podia se transformar em lobo."

"Não sou mais dessa espécie. Não sou mais como meus Irmãos, não posso me transformar."

"Mas a tatuagem..."

"Sim, tem influência sobre mim. Ou talvez eu tenha sobre ela, não importa. Mas não faz parte de mim", ele virou a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado do quarto, com os olhos sem expressão, "Está em mim, mas não sou eu. Ou talvez... talvez seja exatamente o que eu sou."

"Não estou entendendo."

"Nem eu", ele voltou a fixar os olhos em mim, "Por isso fui embora e deixe você lá. Não sei como isso funciona, não sei o que pode acontecer."

"Porque fez aquilo? Porque me beijou?"

Ele ficou sério por um momento. Seu olhar escuro pareceu ainda mais denso e brilhante, como duas obsidianas. As sobrancelhas negras e retas se aproximaram sobre a ponte do nariz enquanto ele me observava, e foi impossível saber o que ele estava vendo.

"Você é diferente das outras pessoas, Renesmee. De qualquer uma delas. Consigo sentir sua força e é esmagadora. Está dentro de você, como eu tenho essa coisa que tenta sair de mim. Somos iguais. Só que você ainda não se deu conta disso."

"Não sei do que está falando."

Inclinei a cabeça e me concentrei em limpá-lo. Minha mão deslizou pelo tronco dele, dessa vez indo mais para baixo. Porque, apesar da distração com o rumo daquela conversa, o membro dele continuava ereto. Totalmente ereto.

Tudo bem, estava na hora de descer mais. Calma. Eu era adulta. O que eu estava vendo não era a excitação daquele cara pela minha pessoa, era apenas uma função biológica que resultava em um grande acúmulo de sangue naquele incrivelmente grande...

_Meus pensamentos não podiam ir por esse caminho!_

Quando passei a toalha sobre o quadril dele, tentei ignorar o fato de que ele se remexia enquanto eu continuava, arqueando as costas, com aquela ereção em sua barriga pulsando.

E na ponta dela havia uma tentadora gota brilhante.

Oh, Jesus. Ele estava muito excitado.

"Já esteve com... esteve com humanas depois que..."

"Sim. Todas as noites."

A franqueza daquela resposta me abalou. _Ele é um estranho, é um estranho..._

"Não sinto nada por elas", ele acrescentou depressa, "É só sexo, preciso lutar com a mente limpa, sem distrações."

Assenti, mas não consegui dizer nada.

O silêncio se estendeu, eu quis me distrair com alguma outra coisa para não olhar para aquela região dele e, por isso, comecei a subir à partir dos pés. Na ponta da cama, passei a toalha pelas plantas dos pés, depois nos dedos e ele se remexeu um pouco, sentindo cócegas. Passei para os tornozelos.

"Elas ficam dependentes."

Olhei nos olhos dele.

"O quê?"

Ele levantou uma mão e a deixou desabar na cama num gesto cansado.

"Elas são apenas humanas, não conseguem entender _o que_ eu sou."

"Porque está me dizendo isso?"

"Não é como fazer com um homem. Queria poder apagar a memória delas depois. Não queria ter de usá-las, não queria precisar... não queria me sentir assim."

Bom, isso explicava aquela ereção. O caso é que ele ficava assim o tempo todo, não faria diferença se fosse eu ou outra mulher que estivesse ali.

"O que quer dizer com _não é como fazer com um homem_?", perguntei enquanto pressionava a toalha sobre a panturrilha dele.

"É apenas... diferente."

Mergulhei a toalha na água e a passei em baixo da coxa dele. Quando ele ficou em silêncio de novo, respeitei sua privacidade. Por enquanto. Aquela conversa tinha me deixado curiosa. Jacob nunca fora muito convencional na cama. Pelo menos, é o que eu pensava. O que podia ter mudado em relação a isso? Ao me aproximar da ereção dele, prendi a respiração e o pênis dele pulsou. Ele remexeu o quadril e olhei para o rosto dele. Ele estava mordendo os dentes, os caninos pontiagudos apareciam por baixo do lábio superior como presas.

Certo, aquilo era...

_Não era da minha conta_, pensei. Mas ele devia estar tendo uma fantasia ótima com alguma garota naquele momento. Talvez fosse com Leah, já que, ao que me parecia, eles estavam morando juntos.

Dizendo a mim mesma que aquilo era apenas um banho de toalha, sem acreditar nessa mentira nem por um segundo, passei a mão por cima do abdômen dele, depois pela cabeça do pênis e pela lateral. Conforme o canto da toalha raspava em seu sexo, ele gemia.

Minha nossa, aqueles gemidos...

Fecheis os olhos e respirei fundo duas vezes.

E fiz de novo, subindo lentamente ao redor, fazendo o pênis ser acariciado um pouco.

Ele prendeu os lençóis nos punhos e sussurrou:

"Se continuar fazendo isso, vai descobrir que posso ser bem parecido com um macho humano às vezes."

Deus, eu queria ver... não, não queria.

Sim, queria.

Ele perguntou mais baixo:

"Quer que eu tenha um orgasmo?"

Pigarreei.

"É claro que não, seria..."

"Inadequado? Ninguém saberia. Somos só nós aqui. E, sinceramente, eu adoraria sentir um pouco de prazer agora."

Fechei os olhos. Sabia que nada daquilo tinha a ver comigo, eu era capaz de separar aquele momento de todo o resto. Além disso, eu não pretendia pular na cama e me aproveitar dele. Só queria saber como ele ficava quando... bom, como ele era tendo um...

"Renesmee? Olhe pra mim" como se ele controlasse meus olhos, olhei para ele, "Não para o meu rosto. Observe a minha mão. _Agora_."

Não havia nada parecido com o tom do macho alpha ali. Era pura e simplesmente uma força masculina e irrefreável dando ordens a uma mulher prestes a ceder.

E eu obedeci, porque não cogitei não obedecer. E assim que fiz isso, a mão dele soltou os lençóis e segurou o membro grosso. Rapidamente, Jacob suspirou, subindo e descendo a mão na extensão de seu pênis.

_Oh...meu...Deus..._ Aquela era uma visão maravilhosa. Era... _minha nossa..._

"Você quer fazer isso comigo, não quer?", ele perguntou, "Não porque me deseja, é claro. Você sabe que não sou quem você ama. Mas quer saber como é que fico quando tenho um orgasmo."

Enquanto ele continuava se acariciando, perdi o controle de mim mesma. Talvez aquele cara não fosse Jacob, mas era absolutamente desejável. Totalmente sexual e estava me deixando excitada. _Demais_.

"Não é, Renesmee?", Ele começou a respirar de modo mais ofegante, "Quer me sentir. Os barulhos que faço. Quer conhecer o cheiro."

Eu não estava mesmo concordando, _não é?_ Merda, claro que estava.

Jacob pegou a toalha da minha mão e a afastou. Depois, de modo lento e se deliciando a cada segundo, lambeu o centro da palma da minha mão com a língua quente e úmida. Em seguida, levou minha mão até sua ereção.

Nós dois prendemos a respiração. Ele estava quente como uma chama e era mais largo do que o meu pulso, como eu me lembrava. O acaricie, sentindo a pele macia e fina mover-se sobre a carne firme. Ele abriu a boca enquanto se remexia na cama, e seu corpo arqueado me deixou ainda mais excitada. _Droga_... ele era puro sexo, totalmente desprovido de inibições ou vergonha, nada além de uma tempestade prestes a culminar.

E o cheiro que estava exalando era completamente selvagem. Um almíscar maravilhoso que me dopava feito ópio. Cristo, aquilo não era mesmo normal. Eu estava respondendo àqueles estímulos, sendo puxada para aquela névoa de sexo como uma cadela no cio.

Olhei para baixo, para onde o acariciava. A mão dele era tão bonita, parada abaixo de onde eu o segurava, com os dedos tocando a base levemente.

Não, aquilo que eu estava sentindo não era apenas animal. Não se tratava apenas de sexo. Era mais intenso, mais complexo. Era...

"Como eu sou, Renesmee?", ele perguntou com a voz rouca, "Sou diferente do que era antes?"

Sim. _Melhor_.

"Não. É apenas igual", olhei para os caninos dele, alongados e brancos, e tive a estranha sensação de que havia um sorriso lupino ali, "Bem, você às vezes não parece um humano, é claro."

Ele gemeu baixo e jogou a cabeça para trás, e os cabelos escuros e curtos contrastaram com o travesseiro branco. Quando ele ergueu o quadril, os músculos de seu estomago enrijeceram, com as tatuagens em sua virilha se esticando e voltando ao normal.

"Mais rápido", ele disse.

Uma das pernas dele mudou de posição e suas costelas começaram a aparecer. Em sua pele lisa, foi possível ver uma fina camada de suor. Ele estava quase lá... E quanto mais perto ficava, mais eu percebia que estava fazendo aquilo porque queria. A história da curiosidade era uma mentira: ele me fascinava por motivos diferentes.

"Não... pare, não pare", ele disse, com os ombros e pescoço em esforço, e com o abdômen contraído.

De repente, seus olhos se abriram e brilharam como estrelas. Então, ele mostrou os caninos de novo e gemeu alto.

Enquanto tinha o orgasmo, olhei para o pescoço dele, alongado e forte. As contrações duraram tanto tempo que pensei que ele tivesse tido dois. Ou mais. Deus... ele era espetacular, e em meio ao prazer dele, senti o cheiro apimentado no ar.

Quando ele ficou parado, o soltei e usei a toalha para limpá-lo. Não me demorei. Então fiquei de pé, desajeitada, desejando poder ficar um pouco sozinha.

Jacob me observou pelos olhos apertados.

"Viu o que queria?"

Assenti duas vezes. Depois neguei, sem saber o que estava fazendo. Jacob colocou o cobertor sobre o quadril e fechou os olhos por um momento, respirando fundo para restabelecer a o fôlego. Depressa, levei a bacia e a toalha para o banheiro. Um banho quente era tudo que eu desejava, não porque me sentisse suja, mas porque precisava de um momento de completa imersão, algo que me distraísse... Porque naquele momento eu só conseguia lembrar do rosto dele enquanto tinha o orgasmo em cima da minha mão e da própria barriga.

Ainda atordoada, voltei para o quarto, peguei minha bolsa e fui na direção da saída, tentando convencer a mim mesma de que aquela situação não era real, não fazia parte da minha realidade.

Era um lapso, um erro no fio da vida, como se meu destino estivesse doente.

Não era real.


	8. Vínculo

**Capítulo novo no ar! Tive poucas reviews no capítulo passado e fiquei bem decepcionada... mas enfim, espero que gostem desse e COMENTEM. **

**Obrigada pelas meninas (e meninos!) pelo carinho e apoio! Vocês são muito importantes pra mim =) bjos**

**Obs.1: Tem uma pequena NC nesse capítulo. Não é nada demais, mas achei que devia avisar.**

**Obs.2: Essa fic é inspirada na série Irmandade da Adaga Negra, a qual estou totalmente apaixonada ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>7. Vínculo<strong>

_It's been watching you_  
><em>Your face it slurs in pale words<em>  
><em>I'll fall from your mouth<em>  
><em>Each mutter, rolling dripping from your tongue<em>

_Why is it I love you so much and all you do is_

_Hate, hate, hate everything you've become?_

D.R.U.G.S.

[JACOB]

Quando passei pela cancela do estacionamento e entrei no Columbia Tower Club, olhei para o retrovisor e vi o Civic preto que estava nos seguindo desde a quinta avenida parar estrategicamente lá atrás para não dar muito na vista, o que deixou ainda mais evidente de que quem quer que estivesse na minha cola não passava de um amador.

Eu, Seth e Noah saltamos do carro e pegamos os elevadores para o pátio central do Columbia. O Columbia Tower Club era uma espécie de complexo de entretenimento que misturava shopping com salas de cinema 3D, praças de alimentação no estilo Universal Studios e centros esportivos que cobravam em torno de duzentos dólares pela matrícula. Tinha sido inaugurado há pouco menos de dois meses, segundo Seth, e as paredes ainda brilhavam e cheiravam a tinta, o piso de mármore preto não tinha um risco sequer e as palmeiras imperiais em vasos de cristal do tamanho de anões ainda estavam com as garantias coladas. Tudo ali era feito para o consumo, desde o tema em estilo californiano até as vitrines das lojas que exibiam as últimas tendências de Paris, Madrid e Londres.

Era a primeira vez que eu pisava naquele lugar e já sabia que seria uma noite de tédio. Mas Noah precisava comprar roupas novas e Seth teve bons argumentos a favor dos hambúrgueres do Mex Tahi's. Além do mais, Leah estava em La Push, o que significava que eu ficaria sozinho em casa, não que fosse algo ruim, mas seria uma oportunidade imperdível para que meu cérebro me infernizasse com lembranças daquela mestiça ruiva.

Entramos no elevador panorâmico e fomos para o segundo andar, onde ficavam as lojas masculinas. Depois que nós três entramos, e elevador praticamente lotou, e um pré-adolescente com cara de entregador de pizza teve de se espremer entre eu e Noah para caber ali dentro, embora a lotação máxima do elevador indicasse que a capacidade era para oito pessoas.

Entramos na Abercombrie & Fitch. A música estava alta ali dentro, havia muitas roupas juntas e fotos de modelos nas paredes, um monte de caras com pinta de mauricinhos desleixados.

Seth começou a ver as camisas penduradas com um leve desgosto, como se aquelas roupas fossem algo que sua avó usaria. Na verdade, não eram tão ruins, mas Seth não era adepto de nada que não fosse preto, desbotado, rasgado ou não tivesse correntes penduradas nos bolsos. Seu estilo não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com sua cara de bom garoto, mas se as garotas com quem ele andava não estavam reclamando...

Noah, pelo contrário, combinava com a loja e parecia estar gostando da seção de jeans estilizados. Eu encostei no balcão e cruzei os braços porque nada ali me interessava. Nada de jaquetas de couro grosso, sapatos envernizados ou relógios com _led_ azul e tecnologia de ponta que parecessem versões de pulso de carros importados. Nada de óculos escuros Giorgio Armani.

De repente, percebi que todo mundo na loja estava olhando para nós três. Até onde eu sabia, embora não fossemos humanos, também não éramos E.T.s., mas estávamos atraindo muita atenção por algum motivo.

"Posso ajudar?"

Olhei para trás. A garota que perguntou era alta como Renesmee, mas a comparação entre as duas acabava ali. Ao contrário da mestiça que andava assombrando minhas fantasias, aquela ali estava em um patamar bem alto na escala feminina entre as humanas e sofria de uma espécie de tique nervoso, que se manifestava nos movimentos de cabeça constantes e uma vontade evidentemente irresistível de mexer no cabelo castanho claro e ondulado. Mas até que levava jeito nisso. De alguma maneira, conseguia fazer aqueles movimentos com a cabeça sem tropeçar num _display_ de camiseta. Realmente era algo notável, mas não necessariamente bom.

Renesmee nunca faria...

Que merda, porque Renesmee estava surgindo como referência?

Quando Seth sorriu para a garota, foi possível ver imagens sexuais de todo tipo passarem pelos olhos dele.

"Timing perfeito. Precisamos de ajuda, sim. Meu amigo aqui precisa de uma injeção de energia", ele colocou a mão no ombro de Noah, "Você pode ajudá-lo?"

Cocei o queixo evitando deixar escapar um sorriso malicioso. Eu já estava vendo como aquilo acabaria.

A garota estava me encarando com um olhar sensual que me fazia sentir como se ela tivesse enfiado a mão entre as minhas pernas e medido meu membro, e mesmo depois que Seth falou, ela ainda ficou me olhando sem fazer a menor questão de disfarçar.

"Eu sou a gerente", ela disse com uma fala totalmente sexy, se virando para Seth e Noah, "Então vocês estão em boas mãos. Vocês todos estão."

"Ceeeerto", os olhos escuros de Seth percorreram as belas pernas da garota, "Porque você não começa a cuidar dele? Eu fico olhando."

Parei ao lado de Noah, que parecia querer se esconder atrás de uma arara de camisetas, o rosto moreno ficando vermelho como um tomate.

"O que você escolher, eu olho primeiro e levo para ele no provador", falei, no que Noah suspirou de alívio.

O garoto sempre ficava nervoso perto de mulheres bonitas, o que era engraçado, porque as garotas eram como cachorros treinados para farejar o medo: sempre caíam em cima de Noah, fascinadas. Embora eu ainda não tivesse visto recusarem Seth.

Olhando novamente para mim, a gerente sorriu ainda mais.

"Dois pelo preço de um me parece um bom negócio. Vejam só, não sabia que íamos fazer um liquidação de colírios hoje."

Certo, isso ia ser maçante.

Mas, uma hora depois, tudo parecia ter finalmente terminado. Stefanie, a gerente, tinha bom gosto, afinal de contas, e quando partia para as roupas diminuía as cantadas.

Eu já estava tamborilando no balcão quando Noah chegou com todas as peças de roupa penduradas no braço. Stefanie passou o cartão dele, olhando para mim furtivamente enquanto virava a máquina para Noah digitar a senha. Segundos depois, veio o recibo com um barulho, ela o cortou e o entregou para Noah.

"Então... estamos fechando agora."

"Estão?", foi Seth quem respondeu, encostando o quadril no balcão, "E o que isso significa exatamente?"

"Só eu ficarei aqui. Sou uma ótima gerente e libero meus funcionários mais cedo."

"Mas você vai ficar sozinha..."

"Vou. É verdade. Vou ficar completamente sozinha."

_E aí vamos nós_...pensei.

Seth sorriu.

"Sabe, meus amigos e eu não acharíamos certo deixar você aqui sozinha."

O sorriso lento de Stefanie foi claro. Não iríamos a lugar algum até que Seth entrasse na caixa registradora dela.

Pelo menos Seth agia rápido. Dez minutos depois, a loja estava vazia e a porta de metal tinha sido baixada. E ele estava sendo puxado pela corrente da calça para um beijo. Noah ficou segurando suas sacolas enquanto eu me encostava outra vez no balcão. Noah não tinha o mesmo entusiasmo e ousadia que Seth, mas Seth tinha o suficiente para os dois.

"Vamos para um provador", a gerente disse na boca dele.

"Agora."

"Mas... não precisamos ir sozinhos", os olhos da garota pararam em mim, e havia mais do que tesão neles. Havia euforia. Algo que eu já estava acostumado a ver no olhar das garotas com quem cruzava, "Tem espaço suficiente."

Os olhos de Seth faiscaram, e pelas costas da garota ele moveu os lábios devagar e disse sem emitir som: _Venha com a gente, Jake. Ela está maluca por você_.

Stefanie aproveitou aquele momento para prender o lábioinferior inteiro de Seth entre seus dentes brancos e a coxa dele entre as próprias pernas. Dava para imaginar o que ia acontecer.

Balancei a cabeça.

"Não estou disponível", falei.

Merda. Mas que merda. Há alguns dias atrás teria eu mesmo levado aquela garota para o provador. Sem terceiros, sem espectadores. Ela teria sido minha muitas vezes, até que implorasse para parar, como acontecia com todas elas. Mas não agora. Agora, eu não conseguia desejar nenhuma outra garota, não conseguia ficar excitado com a possibilidade de estar dentro de nenhuma mulher.

Exceto Renesmee.

Inferno, aquilo não estava certo, não estava.

"Certo", Seth disse, "Nós voltamos daqui a pouco."

Com um sorriso malicioso, ele passou as mãos pelo traseiro da garota e a levantou. Enquanto andava para trás, a saia dela subiu tanto que Stefanie mostrou a calcinha rosa e as nádegas brancas.

Quando os dois estavam lá atrás, Noah deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça para mim com uma expressão constrangida.

"Não vejo a hora dele ter um _imprinting_", disse, depois foi se sentar na cadeira giratória do caixa,"É melhor a gente arrumar alguma coisa pra matar o tempo. Vai demorar."

É, ia. Seth não costumava ser rápido.

Escutamos um gemido, e a julgar pelo tom era difícil saber de quem tinha vindo. Dei uma olhada rápida no mostruário de relógios pelo vidro do balcão e quando escutei outro gemido, comecei a pensar em Renesmee e tive uma ereção. Ótimo. Maravilha.

Isso estava se tornando inconveniente. Eu não conseguia fazer sexo com outras garotas porque não queria nenhuma outra, mas também não podia fazer com Renesmee porque... porque era errado. Na verdade, era certo demais, mas...

Diabos, eu tinha sido treinado para odiar vampiros. Minha natureza foi inteiramente construída sobre uma única lei: vampiros eram criaturas miseráveis, demônios imundos que infestavam as cidades como ratos de esgoto. Baratas que deviam ser esmagadas depressa. E quem diria, minha mente estava sendo ocupada vinte e quatro horas por uma garota que tinha nas veias sangue de vampiros. Uma mestiça que incitava meu lado mais protetor e possessivo, que fazia com que eu me sentisse como um macho vinculado pronto para me sacrificar por uma fêmea. Por _ela_.

Lembrei daquele jantar no T.G.I. Friday's e do que senti quando ela levantou e foi ao banheiro, e depois, quando saímos do restaurante e a escoltei até o carro. Meu Deus, ela era uma vampira, e eu agia como se ela fosse uma porcelana delicada na beira de uma mesa.

Só que não era apenas isso, não é mesmo? Não, ela também despertava em mim um tesão insaciável, uma vontade alucinada de transar até que meus testículos doessem. Merda, todas as manhãs eu acordava com uma ereção monstruosa palpitando em minha barriga e me aliviar por contra própria não era o suficiente. Eu tinha que fazer isso dentro dela. De algum modo, eu...

Mais um gemido veio do fundo da loja, e então uma batida abafada e ritmada começou. Durou cerca de dez minutos e quando parou, Noah respirou fundo, como se tivesse acabado de terminar um treino de corrida. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Também estava louco para ir embora.

Porque enquanto estava ali debruçado naquele balcão esperando Seth terminar sua sessão, tomei uma decisão. Eu precisava vê-la mais uma vez. Não sabia em que pé as coisas iam ficar entre nós, mas certamente eu estava prestes a fazer algo estúpido.

Sim, algo muito estúpido.

Algo que eu, Jacob Black, jamais faria.

_Dane-se_, disse a mim mesmo. _Você pensa demais, cara_.

[RENESMEE]

Cheguei da galeria às sete. Estava exausta, com aqueles saltos moendo meus pés, e tudo que eu precisava era tomar um banho e me deitar. Na verdade, precisava ver meus pais. Mas minha comunicação com eles tinha ficado bastante escassa desde que... Bom, desde que Jacob foi para o Outro Lado. Acontece que minha vida não fazia muito sentido daquela forma, era como se nada mais se encaixasse nela – minha família, meu quarto, minha casa, meus amigos. Perder Jacob foi como perder um membro do corpo. Eu mancaria para o resto da vida.

Então eu tinha me afastado deles. De tudo. Eles tinham sido muito compreensivos, é claro, me dando o espaço que eu precisava. E eu sabia que um dia voltaria para eles, mas ainda não sabia quando. Talvez quando aquele buraco no meu peito sarasse.

Tirei os sapatos enquanto ia para o quarto, acendi a luz e fui para o banheiro. O cheiro doce da noite entrava pelas janelas abertas, mas havia mais alguma coisa ali... algo familiar... algo como...

_Canela apimentada. _

Voltei para o quarto e passei a vista por toda sua amplitude. As cortinas de seda ondulavam inocentemente, mas havia uma rosa vermelha sobre a cama, junto às almofadas, com um envelope de cartão branco. Meu coração disparou como um cavalo de corrida. Estiquei o braço e peguei a rosa e o cartão. Como ele tinha entrado na minha casa? Seria possível que...

Não, não podia ser. Meu apartamento ficava no oitavo andar, e Jacob definitivamente não voava. Ele tinha arrombado minha fechadura, é claro. Que maneira mais rude de ser galanteador! Mas, pensado melhor, era bem a cara dele. Cheirei a rosa. Seu perfume era delicado e sedutor, sua cor era magnífica. Passei para o cartão. A letra era indiscutivelmente masculina, com traços curtos e muito retos, mas as palavras se alinhavam numa simetria elegante, como se ele as tivesse escrito com muito cuidado.

_Esteja pronta às nove. Use branco_. _Solte o cabelo. _

_J.B._

Não resisti dar um sorriso e balançar a cabeça. Mesmo quando chamava uma garota para sair ele era dominador. Um calor morno se espalhou pelo meu peito, junto com um frio na barriga, e meu sorriso morreu depressa. Dominador. Arrogante. Vaidoso. Violento. Instável. E eu estava me apaixonando por aquele cara.

Largando a rosa e o cartão na cama, tirei a roupa e fui para o chuveiro, me sentindo uma idiota completa, uma perdedora sem salvação. Eu tinha ficado doze anos tentando me interessar por outros caras e nunca dava certo, porque nenhum deles era tão bom quanto Jacob. E agora eu estava toda boba por um cara que tinha todos os requisitos para ser um filho da mãe e sinônimo de encrenca.

Quando saí do banho, deitei na cama ainda enrolada na toalha e fiquei olhando para aquela rosa. Pensei em ligar para Jacob e desmarcar aquele encontro, porque nada daquilo fazia sentido. Mas eu queria vê-lo. Só Deus sabia o quanto eu queria. Fazia mais ou menos uma semana desde aquele episódio no quarto dele, e aquela história toda tinha mexido comigo. Não apenas pelo desejo que senti enquanto o tocava, mas pela estranha sensação de que eu estava me apaixonando outra vez... e não sabia se era ou não pela mesma pessoa.

_Então descubra, Renesmee. Só que não vai fazer a menor diferença. _

Suspirei, levantei da cama e comecei a vasculhar meu guarda roupa. Eu não costumava usar vestidos, mas ainda tinha alguns da época em que coisas como cetim e seda ainda faziam parte do meu estilo. Peguei um de cetim drapeado, que há uns dez anos atrás, quando eu ainda era uma garota magrela, teria ficado comportado demais em mim. Agora, depois de tantos anos treinando com Jasper, eu tinha desenvolvido alguma massa muscular e já não parecia tão inocente naquele vestido. Ou em qualquer outra roupa. De mangas compridas e gola em U, o cumprimento dele era na metade da coxa, e eu normalmente odiaria usar algo assim, mas era a única peça totalmente branca que eu tinha. Além do mais, eu estava com péssimas intenções e algo me dizia que minhas pernas deviam estar livres naquela noite.

Calcei os saltos e em poucos minutos estava atravessando a sala para sair quando passei em frente ao espelho do hall de entrada.

_Solte o cabelo_.

Tudo bem.

Soltei o prendedor e penteei os cabelos o melhor que pude, jogando algumas mechas para o lado. Elas caíram sobre os meus ombros e na meia luz da sala o branco do vestido era um excelente fundo para os cachos arruivados. Olha só. Eu ficava bem de branco.

Desci e estava cruzando a portaria quando um Pontiac GTO reluzente, ruidoso e chamativo parou em frente ao meu prédio... a escolha perfeita para um homem que gostasse de velocidade e não se importasse em atrair atenção.

Jacob saiu pelo lado do motorista e contornou o capô. Minha nossa, minhas pernas fraquejaram. Ele usava um blazer preto e uma camisa de seda vinho com o colarinho desabotoado. Quando ele se movia, o colarinho roçava de leve na pele castanha avermelhada de seu pescoço. Seu cabelo estava como sempre, curto e escuro feito veludo negro, e seu olhar penetrante o fazia parecer ainda mais um sonho – sexy, forte e misterioso.

Mas todo o resto dele não tinha nada de fantasia: os lábios estavam apertados e sérios, as mandíbulas cerradas. A postura era firme. Sem mencionar o que estava escondido: as tatuagens.

Ele sorriu um pouco enquanto caminhava na minha direção.

"Deixou o cabelo solto."

"Achei que você merecia."

Ele pareceu gostar do comentário, e ergueu a mão como se fosse me tocar, mas então hesitou.

"Por quê?"

"Por animar um pouco a minha noite."

Os olhos dele emitiram um brilho enigmático.

"Podemos ir?"

"Ande vamos?"

"Fiz uma reserva no Excel", ele deixou o braço pender e desviou os olhos, silencioso, imóvel.

_Oh...que inferno. _

"Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

Ele se afastou, maneando a cabeça e olhando fixamente o chão com os dentes cerrados.

"Você parece um pouco alheio hoje", continuei, pensando que não haveria problema em remarcar aquele encontro, embora a idéia me deixasse um pouco decepcionada, "Pra ser franca, eu..."

Ele se moveu tão rápido que não percebi. Em um momento, estava a alguns passos de distância; no outro, estava colado em mim. Jacob tomou meu rosto entras as mãos e passou os lábios nos meus. Não foi um beijo de paixão. Foi algo... assustador, na verdade. Quando nossas bocas se uniram, ele me olhou diretamente nos olhos. Estávamos tão perto que pude ver com detalhes o verde profundo que rodeava as íris dele, se fundindo num castanho escuro denso ao redor das pupilas negras. E, Santo Deus, havia uma intenção sombria neles que converteu aquele gesto numa espécie de devoção.

Quando ele me soltou, cambaleei para trás e cai sentada no chão.

"Ah, droga", ele se ajoelhou, "Você está bem?"

Assenti, desajeitada, ainda que não fosse verdade. Me sentia estranhamente zonza e sufocada.

"Tem certeza de que você está bem?"

"Sim", ignorando a mão estendida na minha frente, levantei e espanei a sujeira grudada no meu vestido. Porcaria, era branco, e provavelmente tinha encardido um pouco. Talvez eu devesse subir e me trocar...

Quando levantei, uma grande mão envolveu minha nuca e me conduziu para o carro, não me deixando outra opção a não ser acompanhá-lo.

[JACOB]

Quando entrei no estacionamento do Excel, ignorei solenemente os motoristas. Embora o GTO não fosse delicado, era novo e eu não estava a fim de deixar as chaves com outras pessoas.

Escolhi um lugar na parte dos fundos, que ficava bem ao lado da porta lateral, o que significava que Renesmee ficaria o mínimo de tempo possível exposta antes que entrássemos no restaurante. E eu não estava apenas pensando na segurança dela. Com aquele vestido, eu tinha a nítida impressão de que não seria o único a ficar excitado olhando para aquelas pernas.

O que era uma merda, na verdade. Se eu não confiasse muito no meu taco, teria pedido para que voltasse em casa e trocasse a roupa.

Depois de girar a chave no contato, comecei a soltar o cinto de segurança e...

E nada. Fiquei ali sentado, com a mão na maçaneta.

"Jacob?"

Fechei os olhos. Deus, daria qualquer coisa só pra ouvir ela dizer meu nome de novo. E queria... droga, queria ela nua na minha cama, a cabeça sobre o meu travesseiro, seu corpo entre os meus lençóis. Queria tomá-la em particular, somente nós dois. Sem testemunhas, sem culpa ou punições. Nada em público, nada de "uma rapidinha" no corredor ou no banheiro, como acontecia com as garotas que eu pegava no Midnight's.

Queria as unhas dela no meu traseiro e a língua na minha boca e os quadris se movendo debaixo de mim até que ela gozasse tão violentamente que visse estrelas. Até que estivesse tão exausta que não conseguisse falar. Tão cheia de mim que não pudesse se mover.

E então eu dormiria com ela nos meus braços. E acordaríamos, comeríamos e faríamos amor outra vez. Conversaríamos no escuro sobre tolices e coisas sérias...

_Ah, não_. Eu estava me apegando a ela. Um vínculo estava se formando, rápido, intenso, sem lógica. Meus instintos mais primitivos estavam assumindo o controle, sendo que um dos mais fortes era o desejo de possuí-la fisicamente e marcá-la no processo para que outros machos soubessem que já tinha um companheiro. Um dono. E que era melhor nem chegarem perto ou correriam o risco de acabarem com seus testículos enfiados no rabo.

Olhei o corpo dela. As mãos delicadas pousadas no colo, as pernas cruzadas, compridas e aveludadas, de um branco puro e sem imperfeições. Quando ela abaixou o rosto para verificar alguma coisa em sua bolsa, notei que suas pálpebras eram de um rosado claro e luminoso, e me perguntei onde mais ela teria aquela cor. Merda, sim, eu mataria qualquer membro do meu sexo que tentasse tocá-la, estar com ela ou amá-la.

Esfreguei os olhos. Diabos, aquele instinto maluco de marcá-la estava perturbando minha sanidade.

E esse não era o único problema. O zumbido estranho tinha voltado ao meu corpo, aguçado pelas imagens explícitas em minha cabeça, pelo cheiro dela e o suave som de sua respiração. Aquele maldito lobo em minhas costas estava farejando Renesmee. E estava gostando do que captava.

"Jacob, você está..."

Minha voz parecia uma lixa:

"Tenho que dizer uma coisa."

_Sou uma besta perigosa. Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, mas você tem tudo a ver com isso. _

Eu não devia tê-la chamado pra sair. Não devia tê-la beijado nunca. Porque agora ela corria um risco, só que eu não era forte o suficiente para mantê-la longe de mim. Infernos, pelos diabos!

Queria ter o poder de apagar a mente dela. E a minha também. Isso resolveria o assunto. Mas a idéia de não estar na memória dela me fazia sentir como se me apunhalassem no peito.

"Jacob, o que está acontecendo?"

Ouvi minha própria consciência murmurar: _se afaste. É mais seguro para ela_.

"Nada", eu disse, soltando o cinto de segurança e saindo do carro.

Contornei o veículo e abri a porta do lado dela, oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la. Sentindo o contato quente e macio da palma da mão dela na minha, fechei os olhos. A visão daquelas pernas à mostra fez com que meus músculos se retesassem e um suave grunhido subiu pela minha garganta.

_Ah, não. Ainda não. Me deixe pelo menos..._

Merda. Ao invés de deixá-la passar, me postei na frente dela de modo que nossos corpos quase se tocavam. As vibrações sob a minha pele se intensificaram ainda mais, assim como o meu desejo por ela. Sabia que devia desviar os olhos porque certamente minhas íris estavam brilhando um pouco. Mas não conseguia. Ela me fascinava demais.

"Jacob", ela disse com a voz fraca, "Seus olhos..."

Fechei as pálpebras.

"Sinto muito. Vamos."

Ela retirou a mão que eu segurava.

"Não acho que você queira jantar."

Meu primeiro impulso foi discutir. Mas não valia à pena, ela ia acabar se intimidando ou ficando chateada. A segunda opção era a mais provável, de acordo com a personalidade dela. Não era do tipo que gostava de ser enganada ou contrariada.

Então não havia outra saída, não é mesmo?

"Vou levar você pra casa."

"Não, quero dizer... que tal se caminhássemos um pouco? Naquele parque ali? É que não... não estou com fome ainda."

Meti as chaves do carro no bolso e sorri para ela. Enquanto enveredávamos pelo gramado bem cuidado, caminhando sob um toldo de folhas coloridas de outono, explorei discretamente os arredores. Não parecia haver perigo por perto, nenhuma ameaça que eu pudesse sentir. Lá em cima, a lua brilhava no céu.

Renesmee riu.

"Isso é surreal", ela disse, e sua voz me pareceu a de um anjo, embora tivesse um timbre ligeiramente sedutor, "Estamos andando num parque à noite. Eu e você", ela abraçou o próprio corpo e pareceu ainda mais frágil, "Tenho a sensação de estar fazendo algo errado."

"Andar no parque ou estar comigo?"

Ela levantou os olhos para mim e, caramba, tive que parar de andar. Aqueles grandes olhos cor de chocolate eram francos e duros, e nem mesmo aquela camada espessa de cílios negros e compridos suavizava a força deles.

"Estar com você."

Não respondi nada, e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e olhou fixamente para cima. Devagar, estendeu o braço para o céu com a mão aberta. Fechou um olho.

"O que você está fazendo?"

"Segurando a lua."

Me curvei sobre o ombro dela e segui a extensão de seu braço com os olhos.

"Sim, você está."

Quando me endireitei, deslizei as mãos ao redor da cintura dela e apertei-a contra o meu corpo. Após uma rigidez inicial, ela relaxou e deixou cair a mão.

Como eu adorava o cheiro dela. Tão limpo e fresco, com aquele leve toque floral. Não era o cheiro de uma humana e nem de uma vampira. Era algo único.

Quando comecei a aproximar minha boca do ouvido dela, ela se afastou e começou a andar outra vez. Eu a acompanhei, no ritmo dela.

"Preciso entender o que está acontecendo", ela disse, "Comigo. Com você. Tem algo errado nisso tudo."

"Tem razão. Eu deveria estar segurando sua mão."

Estendi a mão, mas ela se afastou outra vez.

"Sério, Jacob. Porque está fazendo isso?"

Balancei a cabeça e segurei um sorriso.

"Vai me deixar complexado. O que há de errado em querer ficar com você?"

"Tudo. Quer que eu soletre? Há menos de um mês você voltou e tentou me matar. Depois foi na minha casa e deixou bem claro que me detestava. Logo em seguida me ameaçou naquele beco, antes que Seth fosse atacado. E então, eu salvo seu _Irmão_ e plim! Você me adora! E não só isso, você está agindo como se...", ela hesitou, olhando para mim de cima à baixo como se eu estivesse fantasiado de abóbora, "Como se estivesse apaixonado."

Pensei em responder, mas percebi que ela tinha finalmente tomado coragem para dizer tudo que queria e fui suficientemente cavalheiro para não interromper o fluxo de palavras que se atropelavam pela boca dela:

"E aí eu olho pra você e vejo o Jake, e meu Deus você não tem idéia do quanto eu o amava, ainda amo...Não sabe como fiquei depois que ele foi embora, e eu tento dizer a mim mesma que ele não voltou, quem voltou foi apenas uma réplica dele, mas você faz eu me sentir exatamente como eu me sentia com ele, e isso não faz sentido porque... porque você não é ele, nenhum cara é, mas então..."

Dizendo para mim mesmo que era um completo idiota, fiquei na frente dela e coloquei as mãos sobre a base do pescoço dela. Pelos Espíritos, ia beijá-la outra vez, mesmo que fosse errado. E esse beijo não seria do tipo delicado.

Quando abaixei a cabeça, a estranha sensação no meu corpo se intensificou, como uma chama sendo graduada num fogão elétrico. Mas não parei. Uma ova que ia deixar aquela porcaria se impor sobre mim naquela noite. Combatendo o zumbido, reprimi a sensação por pura força de vontade, o que me deixou com uma puta dor de cabeça na hora. Mas quando consegui suprimi-la, fiquei aliviado. E determinado a penetrar Renesmee, mesmo que fosse apenas com a minha língua em sua boca.

[RENESMEE]

Encarei os olhos verdes neón de Jacob. Estavam ardendo na escuridão, emanando uma luminosidade estranha. Não era bonito, nem feio, apenas... curioso. Era a primeira vez que via os olhos dele daquele jeito, mas pelo que Leah tinha me dito, estava se tornando cada vez mais comum... Surtos, como ela chamava. Mas surtos de quê?

Os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram.

"Não se preocupe com o brilho", ele disse suavemente, como se tivesse lido minha mente, "não é nada."

"Não entendo", sussurrei.

"Nem tente."

Ele diminuiu a distância entre nós, baixando a cabeça. Os lábios dele eram macios como camurça contra os meus, demorando-se, me sugando de leve. Então a língua dele surgiu e acariciou minha boca.

"Abra-a para mim, Renesmee. Me deixe entrar."

_Oh, minha nossa..._

Ele me lambeu até que eu afastasse os lábios, derrotada. Quando sua língua deslizou para dentro de mim, o impacto aveludado refletiu bem entre as minhas coxas, e me abandonei totalmente naqueles braços, enquanto meu corpo era invadido pelo calor do peito dele. E pelo calor dos meus seios apertados contra aquele peito maciço. O agarrei pelos ombros, tentando me apertar mais nele, puxando para mim todos aqueles músculos quentes.

Bruscamente, ele separou nossos corpos, embora mantivesse o contato com os meus lábios. Me perguntei se ele não estava apenas tentando me esfriar um pouco, como se eu tivesse me empolgado demais ou algo assim...

Afastei o rosto e desviei os olhos.

"O que foi?", ele perguntou, "Você parecia estar a fim."

"Sim, bem, mas não o suficiente para os dois."

Eu o empurrei gentilmente, mas ele não permitiu que eu me distanciasse, recusando-se a me soltar.

"Não quero parar", os polegares dele acariciaram a pele da minha garganta e depois pressionaram meu queixo, inclinando minha cabeça para trás, "Quero deixar você excitada. Tão excitada que não sinta nada além de mim. Que não pensei em coisa alguma a não ser no que eu estiver fazendo com você. Quero que goze pra mim."

_Oh, Jesus..._

Ele se curvou e me beijou de um jeito totalmente erótico, me penetrando com a língua fazendo com que eu me rendesse outra vez. Então começou com aqueles movimentos de recuar e avançar, numa penetração rítmica que me deixou ainda mais excitada.

"Isso, Renesmee", ele disse contra os meus lábios, "Deixe que eu faça...Deus, consigo farejar seu desejo...você é _deliciosa_."

As mãos dele foram descendo, passando sobre a minha clavícula. Que droga, eu estava perdida. Se aquele cara tivesse me pedido naquele momento para tirar a roupa, eu já estaria nua. Se tivesse dito para que eu deitasse no chão e abrisse as pernas, eu teria obedecido. Qualquer coisa. Tudo que quisesse desde que não parasse de me beijar daquele jeito...

"Vou tocar em você", ele disse, e aquela voz meio rouca era profunda como uma trovoada em meu ouvido, "Não como gostaria, nem perto disso... Mas um pouco..."

Os dedos dele deslizaram pelo tecido do meu vestido, descendo, descendo...

E perdi completamente o chão quando ele encontrou meus mamilos rijos.

"Tão pronta pra mim", ele murmurou, agarrando um seio, "Gostaria de ter cada um deles na minha boca. Agora. Quero sugá-los, Renesmee, vai me deixar fazer isso?"

A outra mão dele agarrou o outro seio, e eles pareceram pequenos contra aquela palma enorme, embora meu busto não fosse insatisfatório.

Ele ficou olhando para baixo, para o que estava em suas mãos.

"Perfeita...", ele murmurou, então olhou nos meus olhos outra vez, "Deixaria, Renesmee, se estivéssemos a sós? Se estivéssemos num quarto, numa cama confortável, como a minha... Ficaria nua pra mim? Deixaria que eu... provasse você?", quando eu assenti, ele riu ferozmente, "Sim, deixaria. E onde mais você iria querer a minha boca?"

Ao não receber resposta, ele beijou a lateral do meu pescoço com mais vontade.

"_Me diga_."

E eu exalei ruidosamente. Não estava conseguindo pensar, não estava conseguindo falar.

Jacob pegou a minha mão e a colocou sobre a própria.

"Mostre para mim", ele disse no meu ouvido, "Onde quer que eu vá?"

Incapaz de me conter, agarrei a mão dele e a coloquei sobre o meu pescoço. A fiz deslizar lentamente até meus seios. Ele ronronou com aprovação e beijou um lado do meu queixo, roçando os dedos no decote do meu vestido, mencionando abaixá-lo.

"Sim, aqui... Já sei disso. E onde mais?"

Totalmente atordoada e fora de controle, conduzi a mão dele até a minha barriga. Então a desci até o quadril. Quando eu hesitei, ele sussurrou:

"Continue."

Antes que eu perdesse a coragem, coloquei a mão dele entre as minhas pernas. O vestido curto facilitou a manobra e eu deixei escapar um gemido quando senti a palma da mão dele contra o meu sexo.

Ele rugiu baixo. Então, de repente, me empurrou com o peito até uma árvore. Minha nossa, eu estava sem forças, mas já estava me vendo sendo puxada para o colo dele enquanto ele abria o cinto e me penetrava ali mesmo.

"Ah, Renesmee", ele murmurou enquanto me friccionava. Me agarrei aos bíceps dele, a cabeça pendendo para trás, "Meu Deus, está ardendo de tão excitada. Está molhada assim pra mim? Sim, está completamente..."

Precisando tocá-lo, enfiei as mãos sob o terno dele, em sua cintura, sentindo a força bruta e um tanto assustadora do corpo dele. Mas antes que eu pudesse ir mais longe, ele afastou meus braços, segurando meus pulsos com uma só mão.

"Me deixe estar em você", por baixo da minha saia, os dedos dele afastaram minha calcinha e deslizaram entre as dobras do meu sexo, "Quero fazer você gozar. Aqui e agora._"_

Quando eu gritei, me dei conta de que já estava à beira de um orgasmo. Meu vestido estava subindo pelas minhas coxas, eu provavelmente estava um pouco descabelada e corada, gemendo feito uma louca, enquanto ele permanecia alheio como um engenheiro manobrando o meu desejo, sem sentir coisa alguma ele próprio: a respiração dele era serena, a voz era estável, embora muito rouca, as roupas dele estavam no lugar.

"Não", gemi.

A mão de Jacob parou de me friccionar.

"O quê?"

"Não."

Ele piscou e franziu a testa.

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim."

No mesmo instante, ele se afastou. E, enquanto ficou ali, parado calmamente na minha frente, eu tentava recuperar o fôlego. Com toda certeza ia me arrepender muito de não ter ido adiante, porque ele parecia saber perfeitamente o que fazer com uma mulher, mas não iria deixar que ele me usasse como um objeto, que assistisse o meu prazer mantendo distância. Como se apenas brincasse comigo.

Mas o fato dele sequer protestar me magoou, e eu me perguntei por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Talvez sentisse satisfação estando no controle. Sim, sem dúvida era isso, esse era o novo Jacob – controlador, manipulador. Droga, fazer uma mulher se descontrolar de desejo devia ser uma fantasia de poder fenomenal, e ele devia estar muito acostumado a isso. Eu era apenas mais uma.

A vergonha afundou em meu peito e eu arfei.

"Quero voltar", falei, prestes a chorar, "Quero ir pra casa."

Ele suspirou fundo.

"Renes..."

"Se está pensando em me pedir desculpas, vou vomitar..."

De repente, Jacob franziu o nariz como se tivesse farejado cocô de cachorro.

A mão dele agarrou meu braço.

"Pro chão. Agora."

"O quê? Por que..."

"NO CHÃO!"

Ele se colocou na minha frente e me forçou a ficar de joelhos, enquanto eu olhava para os lados sem entender. Pelo espaço entre as pernas dele, vi dois homens saírem detrás das árvores. Estavam vestindo preto da cabeça aos pés, tinham cortes de cabelo estranhos e sob a luz do luar, suas peles pareciam feitas de cal.

Vampiros.

_Mas que droga._

Os homens se separaram e atacaram Jacob por ambos os lados, correndo agachados. E, minha nossa, eles eram rápidos. Quase tão rápidos quanto Jacob. Mas, ele sabia o que fazia. Moveu-se para a direita e agarrou um deles pelo braço, atirando o cara no chão. Antes que o vampiro pudesse se levantar, Jacob enfiou o pé no peito dele, prendendo-o. O outro atacante foi segurado pelo pescoço por Jacob, que começou a apertar a garganta do vampiro até que um som desagradável de vidro rachando estalou pelo parque e os olhos vermelhos do vampiro saltaram nas órbitas.

Sinistro. Mortífero. Jacob estava no controle, à vontade com a violência. E eu estava tão chocada que não conseguia me mover.

Vampiros estavam nos atacando! Não, estavam revidando os ataques de Jacob. E eu, que não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com aquilo, ia acabar me dando mal. Muito mal.

Ouvi um repugnante estalo. Ergui a vista. Oh, não... aquilo de novo, não... O vampiro que tinha sido agarrado pela garganta caiu no chão, decapitado. Jesus, Jacob o havia degolado _com uma única mão_. Depois, ele tirou aquele punhal de madrepérola negra de algum lugar e avançou sobre o outro vampiro que estava até agora sentindo o peso esmagador de sua bota.

"Não!", saltei diante dele.

"Saia da frente", a voz de Jacob era assustadora. Sem emoção. Completamente indiferente.

Agarrei o pulso dele, cravando minhas unhas em sua carne. O que não fez a menor diferença.

"Pare."

"Tenho que terminar..."

"Não vou deixar que mate outro..."

Alguém me agarrou pelos cabelos e me arrancou dali. E no segundo seguinte outro vampiro surgiu e atacou Jacob.

A dor atravessou minha cabeça e meu pescoço como um raio e antes que eu pudesse pensar em reagir, um braço forte como aço passou ao redor da minha garganta e apertou. Fui arrastada para trás enquanto sentia meus pulmões lutando loucamente por ar. Tentei contra atacar, erguendo os braços para trás para agarrar a cabeça do desgraçado e fazê-lo girar para frente, mas quanto mais eu me movia, mais aquele braço me esganava e eu já estava prestes a perder os sentidos quando passei os olhos pelo gramado e o que vi me surpreendeu pelo alívio quase cruel que senti. Jacob arremessava outro vampiro sobre a grama e disparava na minha direção. Suas coxas venciam a distância com facilidade, o blaizer tremulava atrás dele e o punhal estava na mão. Seus olhos eram de um verde gritante na noite, como faróis horripilantes, e seu corpanzil nada mais era do que a morte esperando a chance de acontecer.

Não sei por que aquela visão me deixou tão feliz. Mas toda a minha alegria desapareceu quando outro vampiro se tirou sobre ele.

Quando Jacob se livrou dele com facilidade, eu já estava à beira do desespero. Me contorcendo até que meu atacante tivesse que se reposicionar para me conter, senti que o abraço esmagador se afrouxava e dei um puxão com toda a força que tinha. Ele mencionou repetir o movimento para me recapturar, mas já não tinha a mesma segurança de antes, e foi então que eu comecei a lutar.

Um uivo de dor saiu do vampiro antes que eu o agarrasse pela cabeça. O puxei para frente e o atirei no chão. Ele caiu desconcertado, com os olhos cor de sangue me encarando com espanto, mas não era por estar surpreso com minha força. O olho esquerdo dele estava aberto, com uma ponta de aço aparecendo no lugar onde antes havia uma pupila negra. O punhal de Jacob atravessava o crânio dele de um lado a outro.

Muito horrorizada para gritar, corri tão rápido quanto podia. Tinha certeza que aquilo não era o fim e esperei ser agarrada novamente. Estava convencida de que aquilo se tratava de uma retaliação.

O brilho das luzes do restaurante entrou em meu campo de visão e quando senti o asfalto do estacionamento sob os meus pés, me dei conta de que estava tremendo.

Eu tinha treinado muitos anos com Jasper, e me sentia preparada para lutar com o que quer que fosse. Mas jamais esperaria lutar contra a minha própria espécie e muito menos daquele jeito. Meu Deus, Jacob era agressivo no corpo a corpo. Não, muito mais do que isso, era impiedoso...

Como se tivesse aparecido do nada, Jacob entrou na minha frente.

Parei bruscamente, ofegante, tonta, incapaz de compreender como aquilo tudo tinha começado. Quando meus joelhos cederam, me apoiei no primeiro carro que vi, me sentindo uma completa idiota por estar tão assustada.

"Venha, vamos", ele disse com severidade.

Encarei aqueles olhos verdes e luminosos.

As cenas se atropelaram na minha mente: o pescoço daquele vampiro sendo partido ao meio pelos dedos de Jacob como se fosse um graveto. O punhal negro no olho do outro. O controle cruel e tranqüilo de Jacob. E, minha nossa, as mãos dele estavam sujas de sangue. Uma mancha horrível e vermelha subia pelos dedos dele até os punhos da camisa, e eu não consegui deixar de ligar aquilo às cenas de corações sendo arrancados do peito daqueles vampiros.

Jacob era... era a morte. A morte embrulhada numa linda embalagem para presente.

"Afaste-se de mim", tropecei nos meus próprios pés e ele quis me ajudar, "Não! Não toque em mim!"

"Renesmee..."

"Fique longe de mim", a ameaça em minha voz era mais forte do que o pânico.

Fui caminhando de costas da direção do restaurante, as mãos erguidas para mantê-lo afastado, o que era ridículo. Depois de tudo que ele tinha feito com aqueles vampiros...

Ele me seguiu, deslocando-se com movimentos largos e ágeis demais para todo aquele tamanho.

"Espere..."

"Vou pra casa."

"Não pode ir sozinha..."

"É, e porque não?", meu medo estava se transformando em fúria, aquecendo meu peito e estabilizando minha tremedeira. Eu estava entrando no modo descontrole. E meu modo descontrole era plácido e perverso como o olhar de assassino, "Porque eles me viram com você, não foi? E agora vão me perseguir pra descontar todos os ataques que você tem feito à raça deles aqui em Seattle."

Parei de andar. A verdade das minhas palavras colocava tudo aquilo em perspectiva. Tudo fazia sentido. Eles achavam que eu e Jacob estávamos juntos, provavelmente estavam espreitando nós dois no parque. E talvez também no outro dia, quando saímos do T.G.I. Friday's. Eu era a vítima perfeita: já que não podiam com Jacob, investiriam em mim. Assim, pensavam estar o atingindo. E eu seria forçava a lutar contra cada um deles... Não apenas lutar, mas matá-los para proteger minha própria vida.

Jacob praguejou.

"Não queria que você se envolvesse nisso..."

"Talvez você sequer se importe. Gosta de estar no controle, não é? Não era isso que estava pensando quando estávamos ali, antes que eles chegassem? Então que tal sentar e assistir a confusão em que me meteu?"

Ele piscou, franzindo a testa como se não tivesse a menor idéia do que eu estava falando.

"Você tem que vir comigo. Não pode ficar sozinha..."

Caminhei decidida para a rua principal, desejando ardentemente que um taxi aparecesse, embora tivesse poucas esperanças nisso. Taxis àquela hora em Seattle eram mais raros do que em Manhattan. Dane-se, eu voltaria para casa de metrô. Andando, se fosse preciso. Mas não iria com Jacob.

Ele saltou diante de mim, bloqueando meu caminho, me agarrando pelos braços. E eu apelei.

"Vou gritar", olhei para os manobristas que estavam a uns 25 metros de distância.

"Sua vida está em perigo, sou o único que pode protegê-la. Confie em mim."

"Confiar e em você são duas palavras que não cabem na mesma frase. Agora _saia_ da minha frente."

"Eu salvei você ali", ele apontou na direção do parque, "Não estaria viva se não fosse por mim!"

Estreitei os olhos para ele.

"Sei me defender sozinha. Mas se o seu ego precisa de reconhecimento, então obrigada. Mil vezes obrigada. E me deixe em paz!"

"Não quero fazer isso", ele resmungou, "Realmente não quero!"

"Fazer o quê?"

Ele me olhou por um momento, como se pedisse desculpas. Então plantou aquela mão enorme no meu rosto, tapando minha boca enquanto me puxava e me enfiava debaixo do braço como se eu fosse um pão francês. Paralisada de indignação, mordi com toda força o dedo dele que estava perto da minha boca, mas isso não o incomodou. Nos aproximamos do carro, ele abriu a porta do passageiro e me atirou para dentro. Quando entrou pelo outro lado, gritei, possessa:

"Vai se arrepender disso!"

Jacob deu a partida no carro e sorriu.

"É claro que vou."


	9. Perigo

**Oi, pessoas! No ar mais um capítulo de Moonlight Unleashed, e nem eu mesma acredito que consegui escrevê-lo tão rápido, levando em conta que não tive quase nenhum tempo pra isso. **

**Jana Pepita****: Jasper vai aparecer em breve ;) Realmente, é engraçado o modo como o Jacob passou de ódio a paixão obsessiva com a Renesmee, não é? Agora ele a vê como "uma porcelana delicada"... Mas espero conseguir explicar isso ao longo da fic de modo que não fique artificial e forçado. Bjos e obrigada pela review!**

**Mrs. Mandy Black****: A Renesmee já está domando a "besta" do Jacob! Na verdade, ela provoca o lado mais feroz dele, e isso trás conseqüências boas e ruins... Depois do capítulo de hoje, você vai ficar ainda mais com vontade de que ela controle de vez essa fera! AHUhuahuh**

**Bia duares****: Obrigada, flor! ;***

**Priscilla****: Ah, que feliz que eu fiquei com a sua review! Leitora nova? Bom, espero que continue acompanhando e postando comentários, eles me deixam muito feliz e inspirada! E, sim, o "novo" Jake é MTO mais dominador e possessivo, porque ele tem um instinto animal muito forte! E eu tento mostrar isso não só nas atitudes dele, mas no olhar... O que é o olhar dele, gente? Ahuhuahua pelo menos, do jeito que eu imagino, é até cruel de tão sexy...**

**Lisa Hale Black****: Oba, mais uma leitora! Lisa, os Cullen apareceram muito na Moonlight Shadow porque a Renesmee morava com eles. É natural que eles apareçam menos agora. Mas, calma, eles vão voltar ;) Brigadinha pelo carinho ;***

**B2B****: Os Cullen vão aparecer novamente, aguarde o momento certo, ok? Bjo**

**Rihanna****: Ahuahuhua eu acho que todas nós queríamos estar no lugar da Nessie!**

**Gaby****: "Eu já fui uma menina meiga" AHUhua é, gaby, um dia a gente cresce né...e eu devo admitir que um cara como o Jake não inspira nosso lado mais inocente, não é mesmo?**

**Leonna****: Pronto, querida, no capítulo de hoje você vai ter muuuuuuuuito mais Jacob, Ok? Delicie-se ;)**

**Belladonna V****: Bella, sinto dizer que o "Jake fofinho de Moonlight Shadow", não vai mais voltar =( Não tem mais como ele ser assim, ele foi treinado do Outro Lado pra ser um guerreiro, ele realmente é outra pessoa! E realmente não se lembra de nada da vida anterior dele...Mas já reparou que as vezes a Renesmee fica meio desconfiada, achando que ele ainda é ele? Ahuahuua o q você pensa disso? Intrigante, não?**

**Ju Kelvans****: É, Ju, vampiros e lobisomens estavam mesmo se dando bem... mas nem tudo são flores, se fosse, a vida não teria graça, não é? "Mesmo que ele esteja apaixonado pela Nessie de novo, não imagino um jantar de família" huauahhua nem eu! É realmente quase impossível o Jacob sequer chegar perto dos Cullen, mas quem sabe... Acho que vc me lançou um desafio ;)**

**Dan Marie Cullen****: GAROTA O Q EU FOI EU LENDO SUAS REVIEWS? HUAuahuhu fiquei toda feliz, uma pra cada capítulo! Amei muito demais! Eu também adoro o Seth, já deu pra perceber, né? Também é meu preferido depois do Jacob, e estou pensando em dar um papel maior pra ele na fic... e pra Leah também, porque embora eu também não veja ela com Jacob, gosto dela. Nos livros ela parece ser forte, e toda aquela chatice e mal humor dela na verdade são um reflexo do que ela passou tendo que ver o homem que ela amava ficando do nada com outra! Tadinha... Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo carinho! Beijo enorme!**

**8. Perigo**

The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it  
>So stay away from me<br>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls  
>In the closet, in the halls<br>It comes awake and I can't control it  
>Hidin under the bed<br>In my body, in my head  
>I feel it deep within<br>It's just beneath the skin

I hate what I've become  
>The nightmare's just begun<br>My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged but I can't control it  
>Cause if I let him out<br>He'll tear me up, break me down

It's hidin in the dark  
>It's teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul it wants my heart<p>

No one can hear me scream  
>Maybe it's just a dream<br>Or maybe it's inside of me

I must confess that I feel like a monster

~Skillet

[JACOB]

Enquanto eu dirigia para longe daquele parque e do Excel, pensava no quanto tinha sido idiota em ficar com Renesmee ao ar livre em plena noite. Tínhamos que ter entrado direto no restaurante, ou melhor, não devia tê-la tirado de casa. Porque agora aqueles malditos estavam com a bolsa dela, pegariam sua carteira e era só questão de tempo até descobrirem seu endereço. Precisariam de um hacker para acessar um banco de dados, e isso nos dava pelo menos alguns dias de vantagem.

O lobo em minhas costas rugiu baixo dentro de mim. Eu ia matar aqueles filhos da mãe, cada um deles, esmagando seus corações como uma fruta podre. Mas antes ia torturá-los, porque sabia como fazer um vampiro sentir dor. Eles não eram vulneráveis fisicamente, mas tinham um verdadeiro calcanhar de Aquiles no lugar do cérebro. Entrar na mente deles e cutucar cada cantinho obscuro era como passar um dia inteiro na Disney.

E aquele bando que nos atacou com certeza tinha a ver com o Civic preto me seguindo até o Columbia Tower Club. O que significava que Seth e Noah também estavam sob a mira daqueles demônios. E faziam parte de alguma gangue moderninha, porque todos tinham tatuagens iguais no mesmo lugar, na parte interna do antebraço direito – uma longa e estilizada asa negra.

Olhei para Renesmee. Ele estava sentada tão dura no banco que parecia emanar eletricidade de seu corpo, e os punhos estavam apertados sobre as coxas cruzadas. Sua boca de boneca era uma linha fina e suas narinas estavam dilatadas com a raiv a. Ainda sim, era a mulher mais deslumbrante que eu já tinha visto.

Que merda, eu estava me apaixonando por ela. A simples visão dela me deixava perdido, e toda vez que eu olhava naqueles olhos castanhos ficava ainda mais fascinado. Ela não era uma simples garota, era um furacão com curvas. Parecia meiga e delicada, mas eu sabia que ali dentro daquele corpo cor de pérola existia uma força arrasadora, uma potência tão destrutiva quanto a minha.

E eu não podia correr o risco de perder aquilo.

O certo era levá-la para minha casa, mas Leah já andava bastante irritada ultimamente, e forçá-la a conviver com Renesmee seria uma provocação com conseqüências perigosas. Decidi que a levaria para sua própria casa e entrei na Quarta avenida fazendo uma curva fechada.

Renesmee se segurou no banco e bufou um pouco mais.

Droga. Eu a pressionara demais, muito rápido, e agora ela estava com raiva e com razão e eu quase me arrebentara. Enquanto minha boca e minhas mãos estavam sobre ela, o zumbido em meu corpo havia se elevado a um grito. O lobo em minhas costas se eriçou, pronto para pular para fora e participar da festa. Especialmente quando ela colocou minha mão entra as próprias coxas.

Parei o carro em frente ao prédio de Renesmee, desliguei o carro e puxei o freio de mão.

"Não precisa me levar até lá em cima", ela disse secamente enquanto saltávamos do carro ao mesmo tempo.

Dei a volta no carro e destravei o porta-malas. Puxei a sacola de armas que mantinha ali, fechei a mala com um baque surdo e travei o carro. Enquanto andava em direção à portaria, Renesmee lançou um olhar de especulação sobre a sacola.

"O que é isso?"

"Armas."

Ela quase engasgou.

"Está levando armas para o meu apartamento?"

Não respondi. Enquanto passávamos pelo saguão de entrada, verifiquei se a portaria tinha um bom sistema de segurança. Não, não tinha. Que beleza. Significava que Renesmee estava tão segura ali quanto estaria no meio do corredor de uma penitenciária de periferia. Diabos, eles sequer tinham câmeras de segurança! Nem mesmo no elevador!

Renesmee pressionou o botão de seu andar com tanta força que ele provavelmente ficaria enterrado no buraco para sempre.

"Não está pensando em ficar na minha casa, espero."

Também achei melhor não responder. Saímos do elevador e fomos até a porta branca do apartamento dela. Então, antes de enfiar a chave na fechadura, Renesmee parou por um segundo e olhou para mim. Esperei que me enxotasse dali, e o que ela disse em seguida não foi mesmo muito diferente disso:

"Nunca mais arrombe minha fechadura. Ou dou queixa à polícia por invasão de domicílio."

Caramba, e eu não duvidada que ela estivesse falando sério.

Quando entramos, larguei a sacola no chão e ela caiu com o peso de uma bigorna no piso de madeira encerado. Abri o zíper, tirei as armas de dentro e alinhei todas elas no chão para chegar o calibre e a munição. Tinha feito isso há poucos dias atrás, por pura rotina, mas não custava nada verificar de novo. Aquelas balas não eram capazes de matar um vampiro, é claro, mas causavam algum estrago. Me perguntei se por acaso Renesmee sabia atirar. Ela era boa lutando, mas pelo modo como ficava nervosa quando a coisa pendia para um lado mais trash, nunca devia ter segurado um revolver na vida.

"Fique à vontade", falei quando percebi que ela estava parada no meio da sala, quieta demais, "Finja que não estou aqui."

"É difícil ignorar um cara do seu tamanho manuseando essas armas no meio da minha sala. Na verdade, é difícil ignorar um cara que parece ser ele mesmo um _arsenal inteiro_."

"Na verdade, no momento sou sua guarda pessoal. E fique grata por isso, porque nesse exato segundo tem umas cem mulheres querendo estar no seu lugar."

Ouvi quando ela riu, de checar as Sig Sauers e passei para as nove milímetros.

"Todas elas mudariam de idéia se soubessem _o que_ você é."

Levantei o olhar. Certo, tinha sido um golpe baixo. Mas talvez eu merecesse.

"E o que eu sou?"

Ela piscou algumas vezes. Percebi que havia uma mancha de sujeira na bochecha esquerda dela, que seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados e que o vestido branco estava sujo de sangue na barra da saia. Cristo, ela era a perfeita imagem da vulnerabilidade. E aquela maldita portaria não tinha sequer uma única câmera de segurança...

"O mal", ela disse, e então balançou a cabeça e continuou numa voz mais suave, "Não, não é o mal. Você não é isso, desculpe. Só não estou acostumada com essa... com toda essa..."

"Bagunça?"

Ela franziu a testa. E então sorriu um pouco.

"Certo, acho que estou um pouco histérica."

Guardei as Sig Saures e as nove milímetros e comecei a conferir os fuzis.

"Tome um banho", sugeri, engatilhando o canhão de um AK 762, "E assista ao programa mais idiota que estiver passando na televisão. Isso costuma me acalmar."

_Isso e muito sexo_. Mas não ia dizer isso a ela. Pelo menos, não agora.

Ela assentiu, arregalando um pouco os olhos para o AK quando o virei sem querer na direção dela enquanto verificava se a mira estava bem ajustada.

Renesmee me deixou sozinho e foi para o quarto. Escutei quando a água da torneira foi aberta e fechada depois de alguns minutos. Em seguida, o chuveiro. Mas fiquei imaginando o que ela tinha feito nesse curto intervalo e em minha cabeça surgiram imagens dela se despindo, abrindo o zíper do vestido e o fazendo deslizar para baixo pelos quadris e pelas pernas compridas. Caramba, eu não podia pensar nesse tipo de coisa enquanto manuseava uma arma, ou corria o risco de fazer alguma merda.

Como eu ia mantê-la protegida? Podia dar conta naquele fim de semana, mas segunda teria de ir trabalhar e mesmo que conseguisse arrumar uma dispensa por motivos de saúde ou qualquer porcaria do tipo, ainda havia todos aqueles vampiros para caçar. Eu não podia simplesmente parar. Renesmee não era minha missão, era apenas o tesouro encontrado ao longo da batalha.

Ia precisar transformar aquele apartamento numa fortaleza. Não seria muito difícil, mas levaria algum tempo. Pelo menos dois dias. Tudo bem, era exatamente o que eu tinha.

[RENESMEE]

Saí do banho e me enrolei na toalha. Peguei minha camisola de oncinha na gaveta, mas então mudei de idéia. Ela era um pouco curta. Não fazia diferença se eu dormia nua ou totalmente vestida porque morava sozinha, mas naquela noite eu tinha companhia. E algo me dizia que provocar aquele cara que estava na minha sala mexendo com armamentos do tipo usado pela máfia russa seria o mesmo que tentar fazer carinho num dobermann treinado para matar.

Enfiei a camisola de volta no fundo da gaveta e procurei alguma coisa mais decente. E menos erótico. Achei que uma calça de plush cinza clara e uma regata branca dariam conta de me manter confortável e pouco atraente. Vesti e me olhei no espelho. Tudo bem, vamos lá.

Quando cheguei na sala, Jacob já tinha guardado as armas. A sacola havia sido empurrada para baixo da mesinha de centro numa ótima tentativa de não ficar no meio do caminho e Jacob estava parado perto da bancada da cozinha americana, segurando alguma coisa entre as mãos.

Minha nossa, era um porta retrato. O que tinha uma foto minha com minha mãe na época em que Jacob era apenas meu amigo grandalhão e engraçado. Olhei para o rosto dele. Suas sobrancelhas estavam apertadas e os olhos escuros estavam estreitados numa atitude de reconhecimento.

Ele tinha reconhecido minha mãe. Tinha lembrado dela...

"Você não tinha esses olhos", ele falou.

Me aproximei mais e segui o olhar dele. Estavam fixos em mim e não em Bella. Meu rosto estava debaixo de seu polegar, que ele friccionava para frente e para trás, como se acariciasse inconscientemente minha imagem.

Ele se virou para mim.

"Era uma garota comum."

Corando um pouco, fui até a geladeira, não porque estivesse com fome, mas para ter alguma coisa para fazer e não precisar olhar para ele. Remexi nas gavetas e achei uma cerveja. Ofereci para ele, mas Jacob ficou olhando para a latinha na minha mão como se nunca tivesse visto nada mais engraçado.

"O que é isso?"

"Nunca bebeu cerveja?"

"Já vi Seth tomando essa coisa, mas nunca provei. Tem soda?"

Dei de ombros e guardei a cerveja. Não tinha soda, mas talvez ele gostasse de Schweppes. Passei uma latinha para ele e o observei se encostar no balcão e abri-la com um _tsss_.

Que engraçado. Às vezes, aquele cara parecia um extraterrestre conhecendo a terra pela primeira vez. O que era sexy, na verdade... a idéia de que eu pudesse ensinar alguma coisa a ele, como o gosto de uma bebida, um costume estranho ou... Que ridículo. Aquele homem não tinha cara de quem precisa que lhe ensinem alguma coisa. Seu olhar penetrante era o de uma pessoa que tinha experiência com qualquer coisa na vida, o olhar inteligente de alguém que está preparado para tudo.

O que fazia com que fosse ainda mais assustador.

"Sabe uma coisa em que sou muito bom fazendo?"

_Matar._

"O que?"

Ele deu um gole em sua bebida, a deixou sobre o balcão e começou a procurar alguma coisa nos armários superiores da cozinha. Eu estava encostada na pia e quando ele parou na minha frente e se esticou para abrir o que estava sobre a minha cabeça, seu enorme corpo se alongou diante dos meus olhos e senti o cheiro de seu desodorante masculino. _Oh, por Deus, era maravilhoso..._ Aproveitei o fato de que ele estava distraído para observar bem de perto todos aqueles músculos se projetando na minha frente. Ele tinha se livrado do blaizer e a camisa de seda vinho estava enrolada até os cotovelos, vincando sobre o peito amplo e marcando o abdômen forte e definido, que eu me vi passando as mãos numa cena de sexo selvagem.

Fechei os olhos e tentei bloquear aquela sensação de calor que estava descendo outra vez até o meio das minhas pernas.

Jacob finalmente achou o que estava procurando e foi para o fogão. Deixando sobre a bancada da pia uma caixa de chocolate em pó ao lado da embalagem de leite, ele pegou a pequena leiteira no escorredor de louça e a pôs sobre uma boca do fogão.

"Billy tem mania de fazer isso", ele disse enquanto girava o botão do acendimento automático.

Despejou o leite na leiteira e ficou mexendo pacientemente até que fervesse. Depois acrescentou o pó de chocolate, misturou outra vez, serviu numa caneca e a passou para mim. O cheiro do chocolate quente encheu a cozinha e toda a tensão daquela noite agitada pareceu ter se diluído quando tomei um gole.

Sorri para ele enquanto o olhava pela borda da caneca. Ele devolveu o sorriso.

"Como consegue fazer isso?", perguntei.

"Não é complicado. Só precisa de leite e..."

"Estou falando de você. Como consegue fazer tudo aquilo que fez no parque com aqueles vampiros, chegar aqui e fazer chocolate quente pra mim? Como consegue ser um grande cretino assassino e um homem gentil numa única noite?"

Ele olhou para o chão e coçou a nuca.

"Ah, dá um tempo..."

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, surpreso.

"Por que está fazendo isso?"

"O quê?"

"Está coçando a nuca como ele fazia. Jacob. Jacob fazia isso."

Isso pareceu tê-lo aborrecido. Toda a camaradagem construída entre nós dois naquele momento mágico em que ele fazia um chocolate quente para mim simplesmente sumiu. Com os músculos do maxilar contraídos, ele saiu da cozinha. _Droga!Droga, droga, droga!_

"Foi por isso que você ficou daquele jeito no parque", ele falou com a voz tensa, "É por isso que corresponde o meu beijo, por isso que me olha desse jeito", com um movimento brusco ele se aproximou outra vez do balcão e socou a bancada de mármore com tanta força que o movimento refletiu no chão sob meus pés, "_Olhe pra mim_."

Olhei para ele. Meu Deus, ele estava irado. Seu peito subia e descia depressa, os olhos me cravavam como canos de um revolver e seus dentes brancos estavam à mostra.

"É ele que você vê, não é?"

Balancei a cabeça. Várias vezes. Eu devia pedir desculpas, mas não sentia que tinha feito algo errado, porque talvez ele estivesse certo. Eu provavelmente estava me enganando, não se tratava de estar se apaixonando por outra pessoa e sim de uma ilusão. Parei de balançar a cabeça e o silêncio que se formou na cozinha foi o meu atestado de culpa.

Antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, Jacob arrancou a camisa com um puxão, deu a volta no balcão e ficou de costas para mim, curvando o corpo sobre a bancada, expondo a enorme e magnífica tatuagem.

"Olhe bem pra isso!", ele gritou, "E tenha _isso_ em mente quando me confundir com outra pessoa."

Fixei a tatuagem, consciente de que ela me fez agarrar a pequena caneca entre minhas mãos com ainda mais força.

Recuei até meu cóccix bater na pia. Jacob se ergueu em toda a sua estatura, virou para mim e me encarou. Seu olhar era uma duplicata perfeita do olhar do lobo. Engoli em seco e prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais cairia na besteira de compará-lo com o outro Jacob. Pelo menos, não em voz alta.

"Agora, onde estávamos?"

No dia seguinte acordei com o barulho de louça sendo manuseada na cozinha.

Jacob. Jacob estava em casa.

As lembranças da noite anterior se manifestaram como o mal estar de uma ressaca. Jacob me beijando naquele parque, e depois aqueles vampiros nos atacando. Jacob os mutilando. A volta para casa, todas aquelas armas no meio da minha sala, Jacob fazendo chocolate quente e depois se irritando comigo.

Minha nossa. Que loucura.

Levantei, lavei o rosto, escovei os dentes e arrumei o cabelo. Então apareci na cozinha. Jacob estava vestindo o mesmo que na noite anterior – sem a camisa que tinha arrancando de si, a calça preta, descalço. Fritava ovos no fogão, mas sobre o balcão havia duas torradas recém tiradas da torradeira e ainda fumegando, um prato com queijo branco, uma taça de salda de frutas, leite, iogurte, cereais e chocolate quente.

"Espero que isso seja para dois."

Ele respondeu sem se virar:

"Só pra você. Não como esse tipo de coisa."

_Esse tipo de coisa_. Como se comida saudável fosse algo obsceno. Jacob trouxe os ovos e os colocou ao lado das torradas. Depois deixou a frigideira dentro da pia e sentou no chão da cozinha.

"Obrigada."

Ele acenou com um maneio de cabeça.

Quando comecei a comer, Jacob relaxou, claramente satisfeito.

"Você também devia comer."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Você primeiro."

"Que tal se comêssemos juntos?", sem esperar que ele respondesse, peguei o prato com os ovos e as torradas, o pote com salda de frutas e fui sentar no chão diante dele.

Sem jeito, espetei um pedaço de ovo e ergui o garfo pare ele. Jacob encarou a comida. Achei que ia recusar, afinal era um tanto patético que eu alimentasse um homem saudável e perfeitamente capaz de levar ele mesmo a comida até a boca. Mas então, sem piscar, ele se inclinou para frente, pegou o pedaço de ovo e mastigou daquela maneira metódica e civilizada que lhe era peculiar.

Enquanto comíamos, tentei fazer daquilo algo banal, até que ficou impossível ignorar o fato de que os olhos de Jacob se demoravam sobre os meus lábios depois que eu os fechava.

_Jesus_. Aquilo não parecia nada banal.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Jacob apenas me olhou, mas entendi que isso, na língua dele, era um sim.

"Olha, não quero que me leve à mal, certo? Só queria... entender algumas coisa", hesitei um pouco para organizar as palavras na minha mente, "Você esteve do Outro Lado, com os Espíritos. Esse... Outro Lado... é o céu?"

"Céu?"

"Sim. Do tipo, céu e inferno."

"Esse tipo de coisa não existe", a voz dele era profunda, quase severa, "Existe apenas o equilíbrio, e tudo acontece para isso, por isso."

"Bem, um cristão diria que seu discurso cabe facilmente na doutrina..."

"Não é um discurso", ele afastou o rosto para recusar o pedaço de maçã que eu ofereci, e então um brilho obscuro cruzou o olhar dele, "Vi muitas coisas do Outro Lado. Coisas que precisava ver para fazer o que faço. Vampiros não deviam existir, foi um erro da natureza. Mas existindo, outras coisas também teriam que existir. É a Lei. Mas isso está saindo do controle, muitos humanos estão morrendo. Acha que o que faço é horrível? A morte sem sentido é horrível. Matar vampiros não é cruel porque não há nada bom dentro deles..."

"Não é verdade, posso provar."

"Pode?"

"Minha família. Não matam pessoas, não desrespeitam a vida. Há exceções."

Jacob baixou a cabeça e sorriu para as próprias mãos.

"Vampiros bons, heim? Isso é realmente uma novidade."

Apontei para o porta retrato que ele havia olhado na noite anterior.

"Aquela mulher na foto é minha mãe. Era humana quando engravidou de mim, mas meu pai precisou transformá-la no parto, porque ela estava morrendo. Acha que isso fez dela uma pessoa ruim? Tudo que ela era, todos os valores que ela tinha, simplesmente sumiram nesse ato?"

Ele pareceu refletir sobre o assunto.

"E você pode não lembrar disso, mas já foi apaixonado por ela."

"Não eu. Outra pessoa."

"Não importa. Ela é boa, tem um bom coração. É a criatura mais sensata e perseverante que conheço. E meu pai é altruísta e gentil, assim como todos eles, toda a minha família. Bem, Rosalie é um pouco... É, você não iria gostar dela."

Jacob inclinou a cabeça minimamente para o lado, como se estivesse tentando me ver sob um ângulo diferente, e seu olhar duro e implacável assumiu uma gravidade intensa.

"Minha teoria é que você é o resultado da Natureza tentando concertar seus erros. Não deveria ser natural que existissem pessoas como você...", ele piscou e olhou diretamente entre meus seios. Franziu a testa, "Escuto seu coração bater. É um som tão bonito... e _estranho_. Não faz sentido. Tudo em você é humano demais, mas você não é fraca, não é frágil como eles. É rápida, tem um raciocínio complexo, como os Frios. É como uma embalagem de aço guardado uma essência delicada."

Certo. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso.

Balancei a cabeça, deixando o prato agora vazio e a taça de salada de frutas no chão.

"Sou o resultado do amor entre duas pessoas. Nada de equilíbrio, nada de Natureza, nem erros e embalagens de aço. Se duas pessoas são capazes de amar de verdade, nada de ruim pode acontecer. Os frutos sempre serão bons."

Quando ergui os olhos novamente, quase morri de susto. Eu não tinha visto nem ouvido ele se mover, mas Jacob estava diante de mim, agachado nos quatro membros como um animal preparado para saltar, um braço de cada lado das minhas pernas, os maciços ombros sustentando o peso de seu torso. Assim de perto, ele era gigantesco. E estava seminu e cheirava realmente bem, como especiarias exóticas...

"Renesmee..."

"O quê?", sussurrei.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e pousou os lábios sobre os meus. Quando abri a boca, surpresa, a língua dele se enfiou em mim e procurou a minha. Ao se afastar para avaliar minha reação, os olhos dele brilhavam com a promessa de êxtase, do tipo que faria minha medula ferver.

Limpei a garganta.

"Isso foi..."

"Shh."

"Acho que isso é um pouco..."

Os lábios dele me interromperam e depois sua língua assumiu o comando outra vez, me invadindo, me tomando, me acariciando. Quando o calor rugiu em meu corpo, deixei de resistir e aquele desejo irracional tomou conta de mim, permitindo que a palpitação em meu peito e a dor nos seios e entre as pernas surgisse.

_Oh, meu Deus_. Fazia tanto tempo. Mais de dez anos. Tempo demais sem sentir aquilo, sem realmente querer estar com alguém.

Jacob ronronava baixinho, como se captasse minha excitação. Senti que a língua dele se retraiu e, em seguida, ele prendeu meu lábio inferior entre os caninos. Engoli em seco. Era como ter presas beliscando minha carne, e lembrei da noite anterior, quando ele mostrou para mim aquela tatuagem de fazer gelar o sangue. O medo entremeou meu desejo e adicionou uma pontada de adrenalina que me deixou ainda mais excitada. Coloquei as mãos sobre os ombros dele. Deus, era tão rijo, tão forte. Pesaria demais em cima de mim.

"Vai me deixar te levar pra a cama?", ele perguntou.

Fechei os olhos, imaginando nós dois indo para além dos beijos, para um lugar onde Jacob estaria completamente nu sobre mim. Mas eu não sabia que tipo de homem ele era e, até onde eu sabia, havia uma garota morando no apartamento dele. Uma garota que já tinha deixado muito claro que o queria.

Neguei com a cabeça.

"Não tenho certeza."

A boca de Jacob encaixou-se na minha outra vez, mas o beijo acabou mais cedo do que eu gostaria.

"Quero estar dentro de você."

_Claro_. Só que eu não podia ignorar o fato de que eu estava sem fôlego. Ele, tranqüilo. Eu estava tonta. Ele, lúcido.

Eu estava excitada. Ele... não.

Do nada, Jacob encostou-se outra vez contra a parede e puxou a toalha de mesa para o colo. Me perguntei, por uma fração de segundo, se ele estaria ocultando uma ereção.

_Sim, até parece_. É muito provável que esteja pensando em Leah, como da outra vez...

"Em quem estava pensando?", perguntei antes que a oportunidade escapasse.

"Quando?"

"Naquele dia. Quando limpei você."

Os olhos dele mantinham-se presos nos meus.

"Em você."

Soltei uma risada debochada e comecei a levantar. Será que ele achava mesmo que eu ia cair nessa?

Aquele olhar neón se estreitou, ofendido.

"Pensa que não desejo você."

"Ah, sinto muito. Nem reparei em toda a sua excitação. Sim, _realmente_ está louco de vontade de..."

Mal pude acreditar na velocidade com que ele se moveu. Outra vez. Em um minuto estava encostado na parede, olhando para mim. No seguinte, eu estava deitada no chão, por baixo dele. Sua coxa abriu minhas pernas e depois seu quadril se encaixou entre elas. Foi então que percebi a dura e grossa ereção.

Com a mão na base do meu pescoço, ele me empurrou para baixo, me arqueando contra si. Aproximou a boca do meu ouvido.

"Agora sente isso, Renesmee?", ele esfregou sua ereção em apertados círculos, me golpeando com ela, fazendo com que eu me abrisse para ele, "Sente isso? Sabe o que significa?"

Ofeguei. Estava tão molhada agora, com o corpo todo preparado para que ele entrasse fundo...

"Diga o que isso significa", quando não respondi, ele chupou meu pescoço até machucar e, em seguida, tomou o lóbulo da minha orelha entre os dentes. Pequenos castigos, "Quero que você diga. Então saberei que ficou claro pra você como eu me sinto."

A mão livre dele desceu até minha coxa e deslizou até meu traseiro, me aproximando mais, e em seguida, num movimento coordenado, empurrou a ereção contra mim, atingindo o lugar exato. Eu podia sentir sua ponta sondando através da minha calça de plush.

"_Diga, Renesmee_."

Ele arremeteu outra vez e eu gemi.

"Você me deseja..."

"E vamos nos assegurar de que se lembre disso, certo?"

Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou com vontade. Jacob estava por toda parte, dentro da minha boca, sobre o meu corpo; o desejo dele, o cheiro másculo e aquela enorme ereção prometiam uma cavalgada erótica alucinante.

Comecei a sentir uma necessidade louca de me livrar das minhas roupas...

Mas, então, ele rolou de lado por cima de mim e voltou para o lugar onde estivera encostado na parede. Num piscar de olhos, estava outra vez controlado. Até mesmo a respiração. O corpo, imóvel.

"Não sou um homem, Renesmee, embora fisicamente pareça com um. O que acabou de ter não é nada comparado ao que quero fazer com você. Quero minha cabeça entre as suas pernas, lambendo até que grite meu nome. Quero montá-la como um animal e olhar seus olhos enquanto estiver dentro de você. E depois disso? Quero ter você de todas as formas possíveis. Por trás. De pé, contra a parede. Quero que suba em cima de mim e faça sexo comigo até que eu perca o fôlego, até que não consiga mais ter orgasmos", o olhar dele era inabalável, brutal em sua honestidade, "mas nada disso vai acontecer. Se eu fosse indiferente, seria de outro jeito, mais fácil. Mas eu tenho uma coisa no meu corpo que não sei o que é e você incita isso. A única maneira de estar com você é me concentrar no meu autocontrole. Do contrário, posso me perder e a última coisa que quero é te machucar."

As imagens dançavam na minha cabeça, visões de tudo o que ele descrevera e meu corpo se umedeceu de novo para ele. Jacob suspirou fundo e grunhiu baixinho de satisfação, tendo captado o cheiro do meu sexo.

"Ah, Renesmee, me deixe te dar prazer. Me deixe fazer isso agora."

Eu queria dizer que sim, mas a logística do que ele sugeria era difícil: despir-se diante de um homem que eu não confiava. Que me confundia mais do que um enigma, que eu tinha pouca ou nenhuma certeza sobre o que ele realmente sentia e queria de mim.

"Não acho que deveríamos", eu disse com brandura, "Não até que algumas coisas fiquem definidas", ele franziu a testa mas eu balancei a cabeça, "Confie em mim, vai ser melhor assim."

Jacob se aproximou de mim engatinhando. Seus ombros fortes executavam movimentos lupinos.

"Vai me beijar de novo?", murmurei, sabendo que a pergunta era idiota demais.

"Se você deixar", ele afundou o rosto em meu pescoço e acariciou minha coxa de uma maneira nada tenra.

Fechei os olhos.

"Nós não deveríamos..."

Mas não o afastei. O agarrei pelos ombros como se minha vida dependesse disso.

"Nós não deveríamos."

"É verdade."

Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e eu levantei o queixo, oferecendo o que ele queria.

Jacob gemeu enquanto me fazia deitar novamente.

"Achei que quisesse me beijar" – _pelo menos, esse era o prelúdio para certas coisas, não era?_

"Eu quero", ele escorregou as mãos pelas minhas coxas, puxando junto o elástico da calça de plush, "Estou morrendo de vontade."

Ah, certo. Aquele não seria o tipo de beijo que eu estava imaginando.

Gentilmente, Jacob tirou minha calça, me deixando só com a calcinha e a regata branca. Em seguida me fez deitar e colocou o corpo enorme sobre o meu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos e segurando meu rosto entre as mãos. Eu estava entalada com o medo e o desejo, mas não ousei dizer uma palavra sequer, sob pena de interromper aquele momento. Deus, o jeito que ele me olhava, era exatamente como tinha feito na noite anterior antes de irmos para o Excel, quando eu caí no chão feito uma pateta.

Ele me beijou novamente, um momento antes de seus longos dedos buscarem a barra da minha regata. Quando ele a levantou, tentei me concentrar no que ele fazia com a boca, me obrigando a não pensar no que estava sendo exposto. Mas quando ele puxou o tecido pela minha cabeça, o ar frio atingiu meus seios e eu os cobri com as mãos.

A ponta de um dedo acariciou a curva do meu rosto, manipulando-o, fazendo-o se voltar para cima, para um lado e para o outro na medida em que me beijava. Aos poucos, o calor do corpo dele me aqueceu e eu já não sentia frio.

Quando afastei os braços, a mão dele desceu até os meus seios, se demorando ao redor deles, me fazendo enlouquecer de ansiedade. Então ele abaixou minha calcinha até que eu estivesse totalmente nua. Engoli em seco.

Desviando o olhar do meu, Jacob observou longamente todo o meu corpo, do pescoço até o quadril, se detendo em pontos estratégicos, como os mamilos, o umbigo e a suave protuberância do meu sexo.

"Você é tão linda", ele disse de repente, e em seguida lambeu os lábios enquanto passava uma das mãos pela minha perna, abrindo-a lentamente. Com um suspiro erótico, relaxei completamente.

Quando ele desceu o corpo para beijar minha barriga, comecei a tremer. Mas já não era de medo. Agarrando Jacob pelos ombros, o puxei para a minha boca. Ele se conteve durante um instante, como que surpreso pela minha força, mas, então, o beijo se tornou algo visceral. Em questão de segundos ele me deixou totalmente ofegante, com uma excitação dolorida entre as pernas.

Que chegou ao limite quando ele mordiscou minha clavícula, abrindo caminho até os seios. Ergui a cabeça e observei como ele, com a língua, circulou o mamilo antes de tomá-lo na boca. Enquanto sugava, a mão dele deslizou para o interior das minhas coxas.

E começou a tocar em meu sexo. Minha respiração acelerou, ele gemeu e seu peito vibrou contra o meu quando ele emitiu aquele som.

"Macia...", a voz dele estava rouca, pesada, dando uma boa idéia do esforço que fazia para se controlar, "Você é muito macia."

Ele deslizou um dedo e depois dois em meu interior.

Fazia tanto tempo que meu corpo nem sabia o que fazer. Ofegante, agarrei-me aos ombros dele com as unhas enquanto o olhava lamber meu seio e mover a mão para dentro e para fora de mim, o polegar roçando o ponto certo. O orgasmo veio num piscar de olhos, explodindo como uma bomba em meu ventre, retesando meu corpo como uma descarga de mil volts.

Quando voltei a mim, o olhar de Jacob estava tão aceso que o crânio dele parecia uma fonte de luz própria. E não havia foco neles.

O pânico empurrou meu desejo para o lado como se empurrasse a mim mesma para fora do trilho de um trem.

"Jesus cristo, você vai..."

"Não", Jacob falou depressa, e sua voz não era natural, "Não se importe com isso. Estou bem, vou... ficar sob controle."

O rosto dele ficou sério, depois tenso e então sombrio. Parecia um completo estranho, totalmente alheio a mim.

Quando comecei a recuar novamente, ele segurou minhas pernas e disse:

"Renesmee, olhe pra mim."

O fulminei com o olhar, frustrada.

Em câmera lenta e com os olhos desfocados, ele retirou a mão do meio das minhas pernas e levou os dedos reluzentes à boca. Seus lábios se separaram e ele saboreou. Pouco antes de engolir, seus olhos ficaram iridescentes e ele os fechou.

"Você tem gosto de pêssegos."

Minha respiração congelou. Em seguida, voltou com ímpeto redobrado quando ele escorregou pelo meu corpo, colocando as mãos na parte interna das minhas coxas. Retesei-me toda quando ele tentou separar minhas pernas.

"Não me peça pra parar", ele beijou meu umbigo e depois meu quadril, "Preciso sentir você em minha boca, descendo pela minha garganta."

"Jacob, isso é arriscado... Ah, _Deus_."

Ele se ergueu, sentando sobre os calcanhares. Percorreu a parte de trás das minhas pernas com a mão e colocou meus pés sobre seus ombros. Os beijos começaram na parte de baixo da minha perna e seguiram o caminho das carícias de sua mão, subindo cada vez mais. Jacob parou na metade da minha coxa e olhou para cima para confirmar se eu realmente queria aquilo.

Eu o observava com o dedo entre os dentes, a respiração ofegante.

Jacob se deteve por um momento enquanto avaliava todo o meu corpo outra vez, subindo o descendo o olhar, que ficava cada vez mais brilhante. Então seus olhos se fixaram no espaço entra as minhas pernas.

"Preciso de você."

Quando abri um pouco mais as pernas, Jacob se abaixou entre elas com um grunhido. Nós dois gememos. Afundei as mãos nos cabelos dele, e Jacob agarrou minhas coxas e foi ainda mais fundo. Minha nossa, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão vulnerável em toda a minha vida. Aquele homem, fosse o que fosse e quem fosse, sabia como me desarmar totalmente.

Ou talvez eu simplesmente quisesse ser desarmada.

A língua quente dele golpeou diretamente meu sexo, desbaratando meu raciocínio. Ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou. Suas íris estavam verdes como a superfície iluminada de um lago.

Achei que ai dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas respirou fundo algumas vezes, estabilizando o fôlego. E desceu novamente.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo que estava muito perto de novo...

Jacob mordiscava, prendia minha carne entre os lábios, sugava, soltava, usava a língua. Quando me arqueei no chão, ele colocou as duas mãos no meu quadril e me reteve no lugar enquanto trabalhava.

"Olhe pra mim. Olhe o que estou fazendo com você."

Quando fiz, vislumbrei a língua rosada dele lambendo a pequena fenda por cima do meu sexo. Meu prazer já era quase insuportável e ele sabia disso, mas não parou. Parecia que sua técnica e concentração não tinham fim.

E ele estava enorme entre as minhas pernas, com os ombros largos me abrindo, a pele castanha acetinada e lustrosa contrastando com o marfim da minha. Tudo aquilo parecia tão grandioso, assustador e inevitável... e a única razão que me impedia de perder o controle era a mão dele segurando a minha.

Quando achei que ia me desfazer, uma onda de energia tomou conta de mim, me arrebatando para outro lugar enquanto meu corpo se movia ritmicamente. Quando a maravilhosa tensão se dissipou, o alívio foi tão bom que senti lágrimas surgindo em meus olhos, e eu pronunciei o nome dele como uma pergunta rouca.

Jacob levantou a cabeça e, me olhando com os luminosos olhos verdes, sua língua fez uma última carícia demorada antes de se desgrudar do meu sexo.

"Você está bem?"

Abri a boca pra falar e as palavras que eu queria pronunciar hesitaram em sair.

"Faça amor comigo."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram.

"Por favor", o pedido foi ofegante.

Se deitando sobre mim outra vez, ele gemeu ferozmente e começou a abrir a calça, fazendo a fivela do cinto bater contra o chão com um estalido metálico. Ele me puxou para baixo com força, colocando as mãos atrás dos meus joelhos para facilitar a entrada, e eu senti uma investida quente e dura – mas então ele parou.

Com um movimento suave, ele ficou de pé e se afastou de mim. Quando se virou, não pude conter um chiado de admiração.

Aquela magnífica tatuagem multicolorida que cobria quase completamente suas costas me olhava fixamente, como se me espreitasse através de seus olhos. E, enquanto Jacob caminhava, o lobo se movia com as ondulações de seus músculos e pele, mudando de posição, agitando-se.

_Como se quisesse sair_, pensei.

Sentindo um calafrio, puxei a toalha de mesa por cima do meu corpo. Quando ergui a vista, Jacob estava do outro lado da sala.

E quieta, aquela tatuagem continuava a olhar para mim, fixamente.

[JACOB]

Caminhei de um lado pro outro na sala de estar, tentando controlar o que sentia. Já tinha sido bastante difícil manter meu corpo sob controle antes de colocar minha boca em Renesmee. Agora que minha língua conhecia seu sabor, minha coluna vertebral ardia, e aquela ardência se espalhava para cada músculos do meu corpo. Minha pele toda pinicava, causando uma coceira tão grande que desejei ter uma lixa para passar pelo meu corpo inteiro.

Enquanto esfregava os braços, minhas mãos tremiam de modo incontrolável.

Inferno, tinha que me afastar do cheiro do sexo dela. Do olhar dela. Da sensação que era tocar sua pele de veludo. Da noção de que poderia tomá-la agora mesmo porque ela permitiria. Estava louca por isso.

"Renesmee, preciso ficar um pouco sozinho", dei uma olhada para a porta do banheiro, "Tem algum calmante de tarja preta ou sedativos?"

Fui andando para o banheiro sem esperar pela resposta, e não olhei para trás quando fechei a porta e a tranquei.

No espelho sobre a pia, minhas pupilas brilharam na escuridão. Brancas.

Tremendo feito um viciado em crise de abstinência, abri as gavetas e os armários atrás de qualquer coisa forte, qualquer substância que me dopasse.

Merda, se aquela coisa resolvesse sair agora...

Temer pela segurança de Renesmee só piorou a situação.

O zumbido em meus ouvidos aumentou até que meu cérebro inteiro estivesse vibrando.

_Maldição_. Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? E por que...

Meus dedos esbarraram numa cartela metálica de comprimidos marrons. Li depressa as indicações de uso e os efeitos colaterais. Eram relaxantes musculares. Peguei os vinte comprimidos da cartela e engoli um atrás do outro como se fossem confeitos de M&M's, enfiei a cabeça debaixo da pia e a abri em minha boca. Depois me debrucei na bancada e fechei os olhos.

_Merda_.

Baixei a tampa do vaso e sentei sobre ela, descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos. Obriguei meus músculos a relaxarem, me concentrando nos meus pulmões. Inspirando pelo nariz e expirando pela boca, me concentrei apenas em manter a respiração boa e lenta.

_Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire_.

O mundo retrocedeu até que todos os sons, visões e aromas foram excluídos e só existisse minha respiração.

Somente minha respiração.

Somente minha respiração.

Somente minha...

Quando me acalmei, abri os olhos e ergui as mãos. O tremor havia desaparecido. E uma olhada rápida no espelho mostrou que minhas pupilas estavam pretas outra vez, e as íris ao redor escuras. Apoiei os braços na pia.

Desde que voltara do Outro Lado, o sexo tinha sido um instrumento útil que ajudava a controlar aquela coisa. Não apenas isso, mas depois de extravasar aquela energia caótica no sexo, era como se eu conseguisse respirar outra vez. Minha visão clareava. Meus movimentos eram rápidos. Quando tomava uma mulher, ficava suficientemente estimulado para gozar, mas minha excitação nunca chegava ao ponto de provocar a maldita tatuagem. Nem de longe.

Com Renesmee, entretanto, não tinha muita certeza disso. Não achava que conseguiria me controlar o suficiente para penetrá-la, que dirá chegar ao orgasmo. Aquela maldita vibração que ela provocava em mim impelia meu impulso sexual numa direção perigosa.

Suspirei fundo. A única coisa boa é que eu era capaz de me controlar e que quando ela estava por perto, eu ficava mais alerta, e até mesmo minha parte mais obscura se empenhava em protegê-la_. Graças a Deus_. Mas isso não era o suficiente para mantê-la segura, não agora, com uma gangue de vampiros determinados a persegui-la. Talvez não fosse seguro sequer estar trancado naquele banheiro enquanto ela...

Abri a porta e me preparei psicologicamente, porque tinha a impressão de que ao voltar a ver Renesmee, a sensação retornaria.

E retornou.

Ela estava sentada no sofá vestindo calça jeans justa e uma blusa xadrez folgada. A luz da manhã acentuava o brilho perolado de sua pele e a tonalidade acobreada de seu cabelo solto.

"Oi", eu disse.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, esfreguei o queixo com o polegar, "Desculpe por isso. Às vezes preciso de um tempo pra controlar a... o que quer que seja."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"O que foi?", perguntei.

"São quase uma da tarde. Você ficou lá dentro por mais de cinco horas."

Praguejei. Tempo demais para uma "rápida recuperação".

"Não sabia que tinha demorado tanto."

"Eu, ah, verifiquei algumas vezes. Estava preocupada... De qualquer modo, alguém ligou pra você."

"Disse o nome?"

"Não. Tem certeza de que está bem?"

"Agora estou."

Peguei meu celular sobre a mesinha de centro da sala e vi as ligações. Uma de Sam. E outra de um número confidencial.

Um calafrio gelado percorreu minha coluna e olhei instintivamente para Renesmee.

Algumas pessoas tinham meu número pessoal. E quase nenhuma delas tinha o número do meu celular. O que significava que se não fosse engano, quem queria falar comigo não desejava ter sua linha identificada. E isso não era bom, nem um pouco.

"Seu celular, onde está?"

"Estava na minha bolsa."

_Merda_. Eles tinham encontrado meu número no celular de Renesmee. Tinham ligado para ele. Vampiros podiam ser desprezíveis, mas estavam longe de ser estúpidos, e com toda certeza tinham rastreado aquela ligação.

"Que horas ligaram?"

"Mais ou menos há uns dez minutos."

Agora não apenas tinham o endereço dela como sabiam onde ela estava naquele exato momento.

Puxei minha sacola de debaixo da mesa de centro e a joguei sobre o sofá

"O que disseram?"

Ela ficou de pé e observou alarmada enquanto eu vestida o blaizer e o recheava com munição e armas.

"Eram eles, não eram?"

Enfiei uma Sig Sauer no bolso traseiro da calça e olhei para ela.

"Rastrearam a ligação", ela concluiu.

Estiquei o pescoço e olhei pela janela para a rua lá em baixo. Estava deserta, mas até parece que eles entrariam pela portaria.

"Tem uma escada de incêndio aqui?"

Renesmee compreendeu o plano, pegou a bolsa e corremos para a saída. Abri a porta que Dave acesso às escadas, Renesmee passou e eu farejei o ar enquanto ela descia os degraus de dois em dois. Tudo limpo, por enquanto. Quando chegamos no térreo, passamos pela portaria, destravei meu carro e atirei a sacola de armamentos no banco traseiro enquanto Renesmee entrava depressa pelo outro lado.

Eu não poderia proteger Renesmee, porque agora precisava ir atrás daqueles marginais antes que eles se dessem conta de que o Plano A estava muito difícil de executar e passassem para o Plano B: Seth e Noah. Mas Renesmee precisava ficar em segurança num lugar distante e escondido onde pudesse ter proteção vinte e quatro horas. Onde fosse vigiada por um número suficiente de guarda costas fortes e inteligentes o bastante para lidar com vampiros.

Merda. Eu sabia para onde ela deveria ir. Só que nunca seria capaz de chegar até lá sem fazer um verdadeiro estrago.

Peguei meu celular e disquei para Leah.

"Oi, Jake", ela falou, a voz quase divertida, como se tivesse atendido o celular enquanto assistia a um seriado de comédia.

"Onde você está?"

Minha voz a fez hesitar. Quando falou novamente, a tranqüilidade tinha desaparecido:

"Estou em Seattle. O que aconteceu?"

Pensei rápido.

"Me encontre no estacionamento da Porsche."

"Jacob, que diabos..."

"Tenho uma entrega pra você."

"Entrega? E porque não contrata um Office Boy?"

"Em cinco minutos, Leah. No prédio da Porsche. Vaga nove."

Quando desliguei, Renesmee parecia prestes a vomitar.

"Eles odeiam você", ela murmurou, "Odeiam muito, não é? Odeiam o bastante para serem muito cruéis?"

Lancei um rápido olhar para ela enquanto avançava o sinal da Avenida Brookfield. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer quando passasse Renesmee para Leah, no momento eu estava irado demais pra organizar uma ação. Só sabia que não ia voltar pra casa enquanto cada um deles não tivesse desaparecido da face da terra.


	10. Nos Sonhos Dela

**Oi, amores! Nossa, que coisa essas pessoas que resolvem publicar fanfics sem terem tempo pra atualizá-las! .**

**Sorry pela demora, esse capítulo deu mais trabalho do que os últimos porque tentei trabalhar um pouco mais a parte psicológica dos personagens. Os Cullen ainda não voltaram, mas isso está bem perto de acontecer ;) A Leah me surpreendeu nesse capítulo, eu sei que muitas pessoas não gostam dela, eu mesma não simpatizo muito nem com a do livro, mas a história está indo numa direção que não consigo mudar e não seria justo com vocês forças uma situação que não tem muito cabimento. Ela irrita a gente, mas acho que no fim das contas temos mais motivos para admirá-la do que para odiá-la. Enfim, espero que gostem da cena entre ela e a Renesmee. **

**Nem vou comentar sobre o Jacob porque fui totalmente-super-mega inspirada pelas aparições do Taylor Lautner no Teen Choice Awards! HAuhahua XD Algumas leitoras me perguntavam em MS se eu me inspirava nele pra fazer o Jake da fic: Não. Taylor é bem mais novo do que o meu Jacob (pelo menos o de MU) e talvez não tenha a ferocidade que o meu tem. Mas vamos combinar que ele **_**é**_** o Jacob. Simplesmente não consigo imaginar nenhum outro ator no papel dele, então... acho que me rendi.**

**Uma NC básica no final da fic (e não parei no melhor dessa vez!), é a "primeira vez" do Jake com a Nessie depois que ele voltou, e ao mesmo tempo não é. Vcs vão entender pq. E quero MUITOS (M.U.I.T.O.S) comentários. Estou falando sério, ou vou me aborrecer! Ai ai ai ai ai. **

**Anne: Nossa, obrigada! Sempre fico lisonjeada com esse tipo de elogio ;)**

**Rihanna****: Ow, querida, eu tb! Eles são tão lindos juntos ;.;**

**Dan Marie Cullen****: Hauahuhua é Dan, acho que ele é a idealização dos nossos sonhos =/ Siiiim eu pensei num baby! AHUhahua na verdade não exatamente um "baby"...mas eles provavelmente teriam filhos, e as vezes fico imaginando como seriam...Com certeza seriam fascinantes *.***

**Leonna****: É menina! Ele parou bem no melhor hehe mas eles não podem realmente ficar juntos enquanto ele não conseguir entender e controlar essa "força" que ele tem dentro dele e que tem tudo a ver com a tatuagem nas costas dele, né? É arriscado. E você não tem noção do que essa tatuagem é capaz de fazer! #prontofalei**

**Gaby****: "jah me decidi! prefiro o jake antigo(depoisdodesboqueioççç)pelo menos ele ia ate o fim e tbm era super hot e romantico ao msm tempo!esse sempre para pcausa dessa tatoo" - Certo, eu entendo vc. Totalmente =/ Mas tente se colocar no lugar dele, ir adiante seria colocar a Renesmee em risco... e embora ele seja extremamente sexual, ele fez uma escolha – ficar sem ela mas mantê-la segura. É a vida u.u  
><strong>

**Priscilla****: Sim, esse novo Jake é uma mistura, e ngm sabe ao certo quem ele é, mas acho que esse capítulo de hoje vai ajudar a esclarecer as coisas ;) Mas, sim, os dois amam a Renesmee. Mas o interessante na verdade é entender **_**porque**_** esse novo Jacob ama ela. Vou explicar isso nos próximos capítulos. E sim, ele tem um lado vulnerável, a criptonita dele é a tatuagem ;)  
><strong>

**Belladonna V**** : ". Não deve ser fácil ter o cara que você gosta na sua frente e, mesmo assim, ele não ser O cara" caraça vc disse TUDO! Imagina que angústia! Por isso APESAR de o Jacob ser totalmente gostoso, maravilhoso, perfeito, enfim, eu não queria estar no lugar da Nessie =/**

**Bella, a Renesmee é uma personagem muito forte, pelo menos é assim que imagino ela. Ela é doce e delicada, mas tem uma força quase incompreensível por dentro, e talvez seja por isso que o novo Jacob fica fascinado por ela, até porque não é fácil perceber isso numa garota tão tranqüila e serena quanto ela...AW, eu acho eles dois tão mean to be! *.***

**B****ia**** duraes****: Obrigada querida! Adorei sua review! Muito muito muito! ;*  
><strong>

**xoxo**

**9. Nos sonhos dela.**

Cold and frosty morning  
>There's not a lot to say<br>About the things caught in my mind  
>And as the day was dawning my plane flew away<br>With all the things caught in my mind

And I don't wanna be there when you're...  
>Coming down<br>And I don't wanna be there when you hit the ground

So don't go away  
>Say what you say<br>But say that you'll stay  
>Forever and a day... in the time of my life<br>'Cause I need more time, yes I need more time  
>Just to make things right<p>

Me and you what's going on?  
>All we seem to know is how to show<br>The feelings that are wrong

~Oasis

[LEAH]

_E lá se foi o meu fim de semana._

Eu não estava exatamente aborrecida com Jacob por causa disso, mas aquela voz dele no estilo _é-caso-de-vida-ou-morte_ não era algo que você ia querer escutar em pleno sábado à tarde enquanto via a reprise dos melhores episódios de Friend's. E aquela ligação tinha acabado com todas as minhas expectativas de ver Ross com os dentes branco-fluorescente depois de fazer clareamento dental. Que droga, esse era o melhor episódio de todos, especialmente a parte em que a Phoebe o confundia com o diabo, e embora eu já o tivesse assistido umas dez vezes, sempre achava que não tinha rido o bastante.

Agora eu estava naquele estacionamento vazio do prédio da Porsche, entediada e de mau humor, sentada atrás do volante do meu carro e esperando que Jacob chegasse com a maldita encomenda.

O som de pneus cantando no chão encerado do estacionamento chamou minha atenção, e ergui os olhos no mesmo segundo em que o GTO novo de Jacob fez uma curva fechada e parou na vaga nove, os pneus traseiros atravessados sobre a faixa amarela.

Ele saiu do carro e atirou pela janela as chaves do GTO. Elas caíram no meu colo com um suave tilintar.

"Vá no meu. É mais rápido."

Depois, com um movimento ágil e fluido, ele abriu as portas traseiras do GTO, puxou uma sacola e a atirou no banco traseiro do meu carro. Quando a sacola aterrissou no banco, os pneus de trás arriaram.

"Ei, ei", abri a porta e saí, começando a ficar furiosa, "Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

Ele me olhou confuso, como se não estivesse em seus planos me dar alguma explicação sobre toda aquela maluquice.

"Não haja como um filho da puta, ok? Por que você às vezes é um filho da mãe, Jacob, sabia disso?"

Ele estava começando a entrar no meu carro e quando me ouviu, afastou a porta e saiu. Suas sobrancelhas negras estavam franzidas sobre os olhos escuros.

"O quê... Por que está dizendo isso?"

"Você queria ver como eu era na cama. Então viu e agora me trata como se eu fosse lixo. Quero saber o que está acontecendo, ou você me explica ou não vou fazer merda de entrega nenhuma..."

"Ok, ok", ele se aproximou de mim, colocou as mãos nos meus braços e me fez recuar até uma coluna próxima ao elevador. A tensão emanava dele como uma descarga elétrica, e ele se movia como se tivesse injetado energético nas veias. A pele castanha avermelhada estava corada e os olhos brilhavam com adrenalina pura, "Sinto muito por isso... por tudo isso, por ser um canalha com você..."

"E com todas as mulheres."

"Com todas elas..."

"Inclusive com aquela gracinha ali no seu carro."

"Ah, _merda_."

Eu tinha visto Renesmee de relance enquanto Jacob me afastava do carro. Não morria de amores por ela, mas por alguma razão idiota estava disposta a defendê-la. Ou talvez fosse só para provocá-lo.

"É ela, não é? A entrega. Você a meteu em encrenca."

Jacob soltou meus braços e passou as mãos pela cabeça, transtornado. A raiz dos cabelos perto da testa estava úmida e uma mecha se soltou das outras quando ele as alisou, formando um arco curto sobre as têmporas.

"Leah, por favor, leve ela daqui, tire ela de Seattle..."

"Por quê?"

"Fiz uma besteira, ela não está segura aqui, não posso protegê-la. _Droga_, não posso protegê-la porque sou mais perigoso do que todos eles juntos..."

"Ei, devagar..."

"Não confio em mais ninguém pra fazer isso...", ele balançou a cabeça e avançou sobre mim, segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e olhou diretamente nos meus olhos. O desespero naquele olhar chegava a ser doloroso, e quando ele falou, sua voz era um sussurro instável, "Leve ela embora daqui. Tire ela de mim, suma com ela."

"Jesus... o que..."

"Você está certa, esteve certa o tempo todo. Isso está errado, meu mundo não é o dela. Vou destruí-la, Leah, não sei o que estou fazendo, não sei o que pode acontecer se nós..."

"Jacob..."

O olhar dele de repente endureceu e eu reconheci o animal impiedoso e instintivo que havia dentro dele, espreitando através dos olhos febris.

"_.Daqui_", ele rosnou num tom letal.

Assenti duas vezes.

"Sabe onde os pais dela moram?"

Assenti mais uma.

Ele soltou meu rosto e andou para o meu carro.

"Quando voltar, me encontre no Midnight's", disse antes de bater a porta e arrancar.

[RENESMEE]

Que bela situação para voltar a morar com meus pais. Eram coisas desse tipo que faziam com que eu me sentisse como uma fracassada. Além do mais, toda minha família já devia saber que Jacob tinha se transformado numa máquina de matar vampiros, porque Jasper certamente contaria para Alice e na melhor das hipóteses, Edward saberia através dos pensamentos dele.

Tirando Rosalie, os Cullen gostavam de Jacob o bastante para ficarem tristes com uma notícia desse tipo. Especialmente minha mãe. Eu não sabia o que ela estava achando disso tudo, mas com certeza descobrir que eu _ainda_ estava apaixonada por ele não ia melhorar as coisas.

Ou talvez eu não estivesse de fato apaixonada. Não, provavelmente não estava. Era apenas uma sobreposição de imagens, uma atitude burra da minha parte, é claro, mas incontrolável. Fisicamente, ele era exatamente o mesmo, tirando as tatuagens e o olhar nada dócil. E por pura coincidência, às vezes agia como o meu Jacob. Fora isso, não eram de modo algum a mesma pessoa.

Nem mesmo o modo como me tocava...

O calor rugiu entre minhas pernas quando me lembrei do que ele tinha feito comigo no chão da cozinha mais cedo. O modo como me abri para ele e pedi para que fizesse amor comigo enquanto olhava diretamente dentro daqueles olhos luminosos. Meu Deus, o que eu estava pensando? Ele não era um humano e muito menos o Jacob romântico e cuidadoso com quem eu tinha casado – era um demônio, uma força do mal, um predador com instinto violento que podia esmagar a cabeça de um vampiro como se estivesse espremendo um limão.

"Quer que eu ligue o ar?"

A voz de Leah me trouxe de volta à realidade. Sim, é verdade, ela estava me levando para casa como se eu fosse uma criança perdida no parque.

"Não, obrigada", respondi secamente.

"Você está corada."

"Ah..."

Leah esticou o braço e ligou o ar condicionado, direcionando a palhetas de ventilação para mim.

"Olha, se vamos dividir o mesmo espaço por quatro horas, acho que podíamos trocar algumas palavras civilizadas."

"Claro."

Leah deu uma risada curta e nada amistosa.

"Você deve se achar muito superior pra se dar ao trabalho de conversar comigo."

Olhei para ela, espantada com aquela suposição. E então me dei conta de que se eu estivesse no lugar dela, acharia a mesma coisa de alguém que ficasse fechada como uma concha o tempo todo e com cara de poucos amigos. Pigarrei, colocando no rosto um leve sorriso.

"Obrigada por estar fazendo isso."

"Não estou fazendo por você. Mas é bom saber que estou lidando com uma pessoa educada."

Ficamos em silêncio. Leah arrumou a franja pelo retrovisor e começou a tamborilar no volante. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento, e soube imediatamente que estava aspirando o cheiro de Jacob. Aquele perfume maravilhoso de canela apimentada se espalhou no ar quando ela ligou o termostato, e obviamente não fui a única a notar isso. Era difícil alguém não gostar daquele cheiro, e era totalmente impossível uma mulher não reagir a ele.

Bem, mas quando _duas_ mulheres estavam reagindo ao mesmo tempo, era constrangedor.

Isso me fez lembrar que Leah estava morando com Jacob e do que ela tinha dito sobre ele querer saber como ela era na cama. Às vezes as pessoas esqueciam que embora eu parecesse uma garota humana comum, não era. Escutei toda a conversa deles do carro como se estivessem falando ao meu lado. Nenhuma novidade até aí. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para saber que eles tinham intimidade, não porque aparentassem isso, mas porque esse novo Jacob lidava com o sexo com uma naturalidade quase fria e Leah não perderia a chance de tirar proveito disso.

"Não é da minha conta", falei, "Mas o que vocês têm?"

Leah deu de ombros.

"E o que _vocês_ têm?"

"Nada."

"Nada não justifica o modo como Jacob estava hoje. _Você_ não é um nada para ele."

"Nós..."

Cristo, eu nem sabia como responder. Tentei reorganizar os últimos acontecimentos na minha cabeça, mas eles se recusavam a se encaixar, como um quebra cabeça cheio de peças faltando. Comecei a forçar uma lógica: meu Jacob estava morto e nunca mais voltaria, ao invés disso eu tinha um cara que parecia com ele numa versão estilo Van Helsing, que tinha um beijo exatamente igual ao meu Jacob, às vezes sorria como ele e tinha as mesmas manias que ele, e esse mesmo Jacob que não era Jacob queria me convencer de que estava apaixonado por mim, mas mandava outra pessoa me levar em casa porque minha família era composta de oito vampiros e se aproximar deles seria um verdadeiro pandemônio...O que significava que não devíamos estar juntos, e então eu voltava para o ponto de partida: meu Jacob estava morto e nunca mais voltaria, ao invés disso eu tinha um cara que parecia com ele numa versão estilo Van Helsing, que tinha um beijo exatamente igual ao meu Jacob, às vezes sorria como ele e tinha as mesmas manias que ele...

Comecei a me sentir sufocada. Levei a mão ao botão na lateral da porta para abaixar o vidro, mas estavam travados.

"Tudo bem", Leah interveio, "Então vamos jogar um jogo."

"Jogo?"

"Suponhamos que o mundo fosse simples e não existissem coisas como vampiros, lobisomens ou... isso que Jacob é agora, seja lá o que for."

"E daí?"

"Vamos supor que você e ele são apenas pessoas comuns. Mas não pense no outro Jacob, pense apenas nesse cara que você conheceu agora. Pense no que ele é, _quem_ ele é.

"Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar."

"Como acha que esse cara seria se fosse só um humano comum?"

"Possessivo, ciumento, arrogante, manipulador, dominador..."

Leah riu.

"Você preferia o outro Jacob."

"Já você..."

"É, ele voltou pegando fogo", ela deu um sorriso malicioso, "E eu gosto de ficar quente. Mas você não pontuou as qualidades."

"Sincero", _mas o meu Jacob também era, _acrescentei mentalmente, "Cordial, cavalheiro, protetor, tem boas maneiras", _continua empatado. _

"Fiel", Leah ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, "Talvez você ainda não conheça esse lado dele. Jacob é fiel até a alma àqueles que ama, seria capaz de dar a vida pelos _Irmãos_, como ele chama. E não vamos mencionar as qualidades óbvias como bom de cama..."

"Ah, por favor!"

Leah riu de novo, e ficou bem evidente que daquela vez era uma provocação.

"Bem, e então?"

"E então o que?"

"Seria capaz de se apaixonar por um cara assim?"

"Talvez."

"E se colocarmos dessa forma: as coisas ruins estão relacionadas ao lobo nas costas dele. Não sabemos o que aquela tatuagem ou até que ponto o influencia. E as coisas boas eu posso apostar que você as enumerou pensando no outro Jacob."

Lancei a Leah um olhar que se tornou de cumplicidade quando li no rosto dela uma sombra de tristeza.

"Sim, eu sei disso", ela murmurou, "Também sinto falta dele. Mas você não entende? Jacob está ali, logo atrás daquele lobo. Sempre esteve, desde que voltou. Ninguém consegue enxergá-lo porque não é fácil ver através daquela névoa obscura...aquela tatuagem é como uma sombra sobre ele...como uma nuvem escura encobrindo o sol."

Uma nuvem encobrindo o sol. A tatuagem encobrindo Jacob. Deus do céu, seria possível que Leah tivesse razão?

"Sem essa tatuagem, Jacob seria como antes", Leah retomou, "Ou ainda, sem ela, ele seria um cara comum, apenas com as qualidades que você apontou. E agora, seria capaz de se apaixonar por ele?"

Por Deus, _sim_! Por que Leah estava descrevendo o meu Jacob. A pessoa que eu nunca ia deixar de amar, que amava com mais força ainda nesse exato momento em que me dava conta de que ela estava certa, ele não tinha morrido, só estava ofuscado... estava encoberto.

Arfei de felicidade, a agitação tomando conta do meu peito, me deixando inquieta. Tudo que eu sentia por Jacob renasceu dentro de mim, um gigantesco e infinito jardim morto florescendo no auge da primavera.

"Por que está fazendo isso?", perguntei, e embora a intenção fosse séria, não consegui deixar de sorrir.

Sentia como se nunca mais fosse conseguir parar de sorrir.

"Isso o que?"

"Porque está me falando essas coisas? Leah, você..."

Comecei a rir feito uma boba, e Leah sorriu também, revirando os olhos. De repente olhei para a estrada e tomei um susto – era verão. Os campos que ladeavam a estrada estavam verdes e cintilavam sob a luz do sol cor de ouro. O céu era um de azul tão intenso que doía olhar, e até mesmo as nuvens eram de um branco puro e limpo. As plantações de alfazema ondulavam suavemente na brisa, pincelando os campos com delicadas nuances de lilás, lavanda e anil. As fazendas no horizonte eram vermelhas e azuis, o reflexo do sol no vidro do carro era multicolorido como um arco-íris circular. Tudo estava tão claro. As cores eram tão vivas e radiantes agora que o meu sol tinha voltado.

"Não tenho motivo nenhum pra não fazer você enxergar o que sempre foi tão óbvio pra mim. Renesmee, eu gosto dele. Realmente gosto. Mas gosto cinco vezes mais de mim mesma, e não pretendo ser a segunda opção de ninguém. Certo, tirei uma casquinha enquanto você não estava na área, mas foi apenas isso. Não vou me afastar dele porque não sei mais viver sem esse idiota, mas não precisa se preocupar, nem comigo nem com nenhuma outra mulher."

Leah me olhou rapidamente e soltou um palavrão.

"Pare de chorar agora mesmo", ela arregalou os olhos, "Não me faça passar por isso, garota."

Enxuguei o rosto depressa.

"É claro que estou sendo perversa", Leah ergueu o queixo num gesto de altivez, "Jacob pode estar logo atrás daquele lobo, mas isso muda tudo. O que quero dizer é que o problema agora é seu, resolva-o."

"Não tenho a menor idéia de como vou fazer isso."

"Ninguém tem. A propósito acabei de achar outra qualidade", ela piscou um olho para mim, "Ele morde."

[JACOB]

As cinco pessoas que estavam no vagão saltaram na Capitol South. Fiquei sozinho, em pé e encostado num assento vazio enquanto o metrô corria pelos trilhos chacoalhando levemente. Quando o carro fez uma curva, as luzes frias no teto piscaram e o vagão da frente entrou no meu ponto de visão. Através das portas de vidro que impediam a passagem, vi um cara encapuzado me encarando do outro lado. Ele sumiu assim que o metrô voltou à posição sobre os trilhos, e uma voz andrógina anunciou que estávamos chegando na Town Center.

Fim da linha.

Com um suave solavanco, o trem parou totalmente e as portas se abriram. Saí e andei com as mãos nos bolsos até as escadas de acesso à saída. Tirando alguns drogados que dormiam pelos bancos e trabalhadores do turno da noite voltando para casa, a estação estava totalmente deserta.

Quando passei pelos dutos de ventilação nos corredores de transição que levavam ao outro lado da plataforma, senti o fedor. O cheiro podre foi jogado sobre mim como um bafo peçonhento.

_Hora de trabalhar._

Olhei para cima, para a placa desgastada que indicava os banheiros à direita. Caminhando sem pressa, entrei no corredor à direita e vi a placa sobre a porta do banheiro sinalizando MASCULINO, em letras de neón vermelho que piscavam com um chiado baixo de curto circuito.

Era surpreendentemente grande para um banheiro de estação de metrô, com seis reservados cujas portas de latão verde estavam arranhadas e rabiscadas, uma única pia imunda e um espelho retangular quebrado sobre ela.

Fui até a pia, tirei meu relógio do pulso e o pus estrategicamente sobre ela. Então abri a torneia e me abaixei para molhar o rosto.

Quando ergui a cabeça novamente vi pelo espelho três vampiros parados atrás de mim. Um deles era o cara que estava me encarando no vagão da frente.

Eram magros como a maioria deles, mal encarados e maltrapilhos, com os olhos injetados e vermelhos. E, _merda_, eram só adolescentes. Aqueles filhos da mãe transformavam adolescentes com uma vida inteira pela frente em demônios sanguessugas. E eu nunca ia me conformar com isso.

O da direita era loiro e estava parado, observando. Parecia não ter nenhuma certeza do que estava fazendo ali, como se tivesse entrado de penetra no meio da festa. O da esquerda mascava chiclete e tinha pinta de traficante de drogas. Não estava olhando para mim, mas para os próprios pés, como se tivesse acabado de levar uma bronca. O do meio usava um moletom surrado com o capuz levantado sobre a cabeça, era o maior de todos e foi o que falou:

"Relógio maneiro esse heim, cara."

O que mascava chiclete resmungou, erguendo os olhos para mim:

"Parece com um que eu perdi."

Enxuguei as mãos nas toalhas de papel que puxei ao lado da pia, depois enrolei os punhos da camisa até os cotovelos metodicamente. Os três esperaram, imóveis.

"Você não o perdeu", eu disse, "Você o penhorou na 128 há algumas horas. Pergunte pro Chass, ele estava lá."

O grandalhão olhou para o magrelo loiro, que começou a erguer o queixo para me peitar, mas pareceu mudar de idéia no meio do caminho e ficou olhando para o chão. O grandalhão continuou o encarando, e então, num surto de coragem, Chass maneou a cabeça para mim e falou:

"Tá seguindo a gente, seu merda?"

"Não", me virei para eles e apontei para o loiro nervosinho, "Só estou seguindo você."

O grandalhão enfiou a mão no bolso, puxou uma arma e apontou para mim.

"Ah, merda, você é tira?"

_Um tira_. De onde diabos aquele imbecil tinha tirado isso? Dei um sorriso displicente enquanto encarava Chass, que parecia prestes a urinar nas calças.

"Não contou a eles, não foi?"

O grandalhão se meteu na conversa:

"Contou o quê? Que porra é essa, Chass?"

"Chega disso", o vampiro mascando chiclete ficou impaciente, "Chass, pega lá o relógio."

Mas Chass não tinha tanta certeza disso. Na verdade, Chass estava aterrorizado. Porque sabia quem eu era e porque o tinha seguido. Sabia o que eu podia fazer, porque tinha estado no parque no dia em que a gangue dele atacou a mim e Renesmee. Ele estava ferrado pelas próximas quinze reencarnações e sabia disso.

"Venha, Chass", falei com suavidade, "Pode vir pegar."

Ele me encarou por um momento antes de arriscar um passo adiante. Seus olhos vermelhos cintilaram e se fixaram no relógio, voltando vertiginosamente para mim, como um pobre carteiro tentando passar por um _rottweiler_. Se pudesse suar, Chass estaria em bicas. Seu medo tinha um cheiro enjoado que parecia uma mistura de óleo usado de cozinha com urina velha.

"Ele está _andando_", o vampiro com o chiclete na boca murmurou, "O cara está andando!"

É, ele estava andando. Isso significava duas coisas: ou Chass estava nervoso demais para se lembrar do que podia fazer com seus poderes de imortal ou era um novato. Ambas as coisas me deixavam em vantagem, embora eu não precisasse de nenhuma com aqueles otários.

Vendo tudo em câmera lenta, observei Chass disparar na minha direção. Seu cabelo pálido se agitou sobre a pequena cabeça quando ele avançou, sua jaqueta jeans inflou quando o ar passou por ele enquanto ele cortava o banheiro numa corrida que durou menos de um milésimo de segundo.

Chass esticou a mão para o relógio.

O grandalhão avançou empunhando a arma.

Chass deixou o relógio cair.

Quando o visor do relógio trincou, o som foi agudo o suficiente para penetrar nos quatro pares de ouvidos atentos...

...o suficiente para fazer o grandalhão olhar para o lado.

Empurrei a mão dele e o agarrei pela cabeça. Quando a arma soltou um disparo, o idiota do chiclete saiu correndo, deslizando pelo chão úmido do banheiro, e Chess se trancou em um reservado. Girei o grandalhão no ar e as costas dele estouraram a porcelana da pia quando o enfiei na parede. Os olhos dele se arregalaram e faiscaram quando compreendeu com quem estava lidando. Nada de tiras. Nada que uma arma de merda pudesse ferir. Nada que _ele_ pudesse ferir.

Numa fração de segundo, ele levantou os braços diante de si, como se quisesse proteger o peito, e as longas presas apareceram quando ele rugiu como um felino acuado. Num único golpe, lancei a cabeça dele para longe. Chass gemeu quando ela ricocheteou na porta de latão do reservado onde ele estava escondido.

Chutei a arma dele para longe e peguei minha Sig Sauer.

Certo, hora da diversão.

Comecei atirando no primeiro reservado. A porta explodiu e o estardalhaço abafou os gritos de Chass. Passei para o segundo, depois para o terceiro, enquanto Chass rastejava pelas frestas do chão escapando para o do lado.

Quando cheguei no último, guardei a Sig e arrombei a porta com um chute.

Chass estava encolhido no espaço minúsculo entre a privada e a parede, rosnando para mim como uma cobra, os grandes olhos vermelhos cintilando com o brilho intenso da adrenalina.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, toda a coragem de Chass desapareceu mais rápido que docinho em festa de criança. Ele recuou e se encolheu ainda mais, erguendo um braço sobre o rosto como quem protege os olhos da claridade ofuscante.

"Zela por mim, zela por mim, senhor, zela por mim..."

Enfiei a Sig debaixo do queixo dele e fiz pressão.

"Abra os olhos. _Agora_."

Chass arregalou os olhos. Na luminosidade fria do banheiro, apele dele cintilava como pedras ornamentais de jardim. A pele dele oferecia resistência, era como se eu estivesse pressionando o cano da arma contra uma parede de concreto. Se eu atirasse, a bala ia entrar na carne, ia causar dor, mas não iria matá-lo. Mesmo assim, Chass estava aterrorizado.

"Um vampiro cristão", murmurei, sorrindo lentamente para ele, "Achei que essas coisas só existissem nos livros da Anne Rice."

"Me deixe em paz", ele falou, e embora estivesse rígido feito ferro, sua voz estremeceu, "Não vou atrás da garota, juro, vamos esquecer isso..."

"Esquecer? Você estava com aqueles idiotas que tentaram machucá-la."

"Eles estão mortos!", ele guinchou, "Você os matou!"

"Por que diabos acha que estou falando com você?", olhei para o braço dele, que ainda estava pateticamente erguido sobre a cabeça. A longa tatuagem estilizada na forma de uma asa negra ia do cotovelo até quase o pulso, "Pra quem vocês trabalham?"

Ele começou a rezar de novo. Mas espere aí, não, ele não estava rezando. Estava falando alguma coisa num outro idioma. Iugoslavo? Parecia com uma oração, um mantra...

Puxei Chass pela camisa e o arranquei do reservado. O atirei no chão e o prendi com meu pé sobre seu peito. Então respirei fundo e me preparei. Geralmente, entrar na mente de um vampiro era fácil, bastava estabelecer uma conexão. Como se tratava de um elo mental, ela era frágil e podia se romper se eu não estivesse suficientemente concentrado. Mas a mente de Chass estava escancarada. O medo fazia isso com as pessoas, e o fato de ser um vampiro aguçava seu senso de perigo. Chass sabia que tinha poucas chances de sair vivo daquele banheiro, por isso consegui entrar na mente dele em menos de um segundo. E, _caramba_, fiquei surpreso. A maioria dos vampiros não tinha muitas lembranças boas, porque esqueciam da família e da vida que tinham quando eram transformados, pelo menos nos primeiros anos. Curiosamente, Chass lembrava de uma coisa. Uma única coisa, e aquela lembrança fez toda a diferença, porque era como um cristal delicado refletindo luz em meio a um denso e pegajoso mar de escuridão.

Chass tinha uma irmãzinha.

Quando invadi a mente dele, o rostinho dela surgiu diante de mim. Devia ter menos de cinco anos. Aquela lembrança estava impregnada de um sentimento intenso e forte como um centro de gravidade nas memórias de Chass. Tudo girava ao redor dela. Ela era o único ponto de convergência no meio de todo aquele caos de tristeza e morte. E a força daquela lembrança me atingiu como um soco, me deixando atordoado. Chass sentiu que eu estava acessando sua memória e urrou de raiva.

_Maldição_. Por essa eu não esperava.

Ele tentou reagir, mas o peso de minha bota sobre seu peito o manteve no chão. Me abaixei sobre ele e o sacudi pelas lapelas, enquanto Chass me lançava um olhar maligno.

"Estamos quites agora", falei devagar como seiva escorrendo, "Você sabe de uma coisa que me importa, e eu sei de uma coisa que importa pra você. Sei onde ela mora, sei onde ela estuda, sei o nome dela. Laura."

Chass chiou.

"Vamos fazer um acordo", ele choramingou, "Esquecemos isso, não vou atrás da sua garota..."

"Quero nomes."

"Hale Street, 157. Apartamento 1301."

"_Nomes_."

"Eu não sei", os olhos dele se estreitaram.

"Maldito filho da mãe", coloquei a mão sobre o peito de Chass. O gesto era uma clara ameaça e ele a entendeu devidamente.

"Não! Não faça isso, sei que pode fazer isso, vi o que fez com os outros! Mas por favor, não..."

"Você ainda tem seu coração, Chass, embora eu não saiba pra que vocês precisam de um. Então, estávamos falando..."

"Eu não sei, cara, ninguém sabe! Ninguém vê o rosto dele, só recebemos ordens por telefone..."

Quando tentei acessar a mente de Chass outra vez, ele rosnou e me mostrou aquelas presas de novo. Mas que inferno, aqueles vampiros idiotas pareciam gatos selvagens, e eu já estava perdendo a paciência. Enfiei a mão no casaco e tirei minha adaga. Com um movimento rápido, segurei o queixo de Chass e girei a lâmina sob o lábio superior dele. Com um grito de dor, Chass rolou para o lado levando a mão à boca enquanto eu ficava de pé.

"Você é uma raridade da espécie, parceiro", falei para ele, "É um vampiro cristão e agora também é um vampiro banguela. Vou checar o endereço que você me deu e caso seja alguma gracinha, volto para arrancar a outra. Entendeu?"

Chass gemeu.

"_Você_ e_ntendeu_?" – minha voz ecoou gélida pelos ladrinhos sujos do banheiro.

Chass assentiu debilmente.

E então fui embora. Enquanto caminhava para fora da estação e saía para a noite fria e silenciosa de Seattle, me sentia estranho por dentro.

Era o primeiro vampiro que eu deixava vivo. Estava me transformando num banana sentimental.

[LEAH]

Odiava quando ele fazia isso.

Simplesmente odiava.

Jacob tinha pedido para que eu fosse para o Midnight's, e eu tinha ido. Tinha ido e tinha ficado esperando por ele por mais de uma hora. E ele não apareceu. Também não estava atendendo minhas ligações.

Olhei para o visor digital do elevador enquanto subia para a cobertura de Jacob. 16...17...18...

Eu iria voltar para La Push. Não fazia mais o menor sentido ficar ali, Jacob não precisava mais de mim e estava claramente me provocando. Primeiro me fazendo de idiota e me mandando deixar Renesmee em Vancouver. Agora me dando bolo. Sem mencionar o modo rude como vinha me tratando.

Sim, estava na hora de me retirar.

20...21...

O elevador parou e a porta abriu. Meus saltos estalaram no chão de mármore do saguão quando caminhei decidida para a porta do apartamento de Jacob. Enfiei a chave da tranca e girei.

Senti que ele estava em casa pelo cheiro forte e masculino que invadiu minhas narinas assim que entrei.

"Você finalmente conseguiu me fazer... _Oh_, _minha nossa_."

Jacob estava sentado no sofá da sala, sem camisa, pernas afastadas, com rolos de gaze, esparadrapos e frascos de soro espalhados ao redor. A sala parecia ainda mais bagunçada do que o de costume. Mas meu cérebro meramente registrou isso. Porque meus olhos se fixaram no sangue escorrendo do abdômen dele, guinchando como uma torneira aberta.

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Enquanto largava a bolsa no chão e corria para ele, tropecei duas vezes no tapete.

"Você está ferido."

"Não me diga", ele respondeu secamente.

As mãos dele tentavam inutilmente limpar os ferimentos. Meu deus, era mais de um. E eu reconhecia aquele tipo de ferimento – eram buracos de bala. Tinham atirado nele. _Três vezes_.

"Precisamos tirar as balas", murmurei, olhando ao redor e começando a organizar passo a passo o procedimento – eu precisaria de uma pinça longa, agulha e linha para fechar os pontos e panos, muitos panos para limpar aquela profusão de sangue...

"Já tirei."

Franzi a testa e olhei para o abdômen de Jake. Estava muito contraído. Ele parecia tranqüilo limpando os ferimentos como se consertasse um controle remoto, mas eu sabia que cada músculo dele estava se contorcendo de dor. Ele era forte, mas isso não significava que não fosse capaz de sentir dor.

"Como as tirou?"

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim e sorriu um pouco, a ponta de um canino surgindo sob o lábio cor de canela.

"Nem queira saber."

"Está sagrando muito."

Jacob deixou a cabeça cair para trás, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

"Venha cá", ele disse, e quando me abaixei entre as pernas dele, ele pegou minha mão me fez segurar o chumaço de gaze que estava usando para estancar o sangue. Colocou minha mão sobre uma das feridas, "Aperte."

Fiz o que ele disse.

"Mais forte."

"Cristo, Jacob, você está baleado, não posso..."

"Aperte, Leah. Não vai cicatrizar enquanto estiver sangrando assim."

Nos encaramos por um momento. O olhar de Jacob era frio e implacável como uma parede de aço. Apertei com mais força e ele disse:

"Você está certa"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Fui um canalha com você."

"Também me aproveitei", pisquei um olho para e deslizei minha mão livre pela coxa dele.

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos outra vez. Caramba, ele parecia cansado. Pensei em fazer perguntas, mas o modo como o corpo dele estava rígido deixava implícito um enorme _não_ para qualquer tipo de assunto pesado o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar por mais de dois segundos.

Notei que o sangue tinha diminuído um pouco, peguei um novo chumaço de gaze e passei para o outro ferimento. Ficamos ambos calados enquanto eu pressionava o machucado. O silêncio era bom, eu podia escutar sua respiração suave e observar como seu peito inflava e descia. Quando passei para o último ferimento, o primeiro já estava se fechando, a carne regenerada era levemente avermelhada em volta.

"Quero recompensar isso", Jacob murmurou de repente, e sua voz tinha um timbre exausto, como se ele estivesse à beira do sono.

"Não tem nada para ser recompensando."

"Mas você estava indo embora."

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim. Aquela frieza tinha desaparecido e ele agora quase parecia triste.

Desviei o olhar.

"Se importaria se eu fosse?"

"Sim."

"Por quê?"

"É a única pessoa em quem confio."

A frase ficou vagando pela sala num silêncio constrangedor, esperando para ser respondida.

Assenti devagar, nem um pouco convencida.

"Não acredita, não é?", foi a vez dele desviar o olhar para longe, "Tenho um problema com a credibilidade das pessoas."

"Jake, não... não vamos falar disso agora", quando o último ferimento fechou, recolhi as gazes sujas de sangue e levantei.

Esperei que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa, mas Jacob apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto eu arrumava tudo e pegava minha bolsa.

Quando entrei no quarto, fechei a porta e fiquei encostada nela, olhando para o meu guarda-roupa, para a colcha de cama lilás e os travesseiros de cetim, as persianas brancas, as velas decorativas na penteadeira. Tudo ali parecia tão meu, tão certo. Aquelas últimas semanas com Jacob tinham sido absolutamente intensas, pareciam não fazer parte da minha vida.

Mas eu gostaria que fizesse. Como eu gostaria que fizesse.

[JACOB]

A água quente caiu nas minhas costas, queimando como larva. Apoiei os braços na parede e deixei que minha pele queimasse. A sensação era boa, purificante. Relaxante.

Coloquei a palma da mão sobre as feridas de bala recém cicatrizadas e senti o local com a ponta dos dedos. Ainda estava sensível e embora a pele tivesse fechado, por dentro eu ainda sentia um comichão repuxando e algumas pontadas.

Não tinha sentido aquelas balas no momento em que foram disparadas. Não sabia dizer quando fui atingido, mas os disparos com certeza tinham vindo da arma do vampiro grandalhão. Não importava. Na verdade, nada naquele banheiro tinha realmente me afetado.

_Exceto_ as lembranças de Chass.

Inferno, aquela garotinha no meio das memórias dele foi a pedra no meio do caminho, a parede bloqueando a minha passagem, e no fundo eu sabia que não tinha deixado Chass escapar porque precisava dele vivo para informações futuras. Não, eu podia conseguir essas informações de outras formas.

Tinha deixado Chass viver por causa _dela_.

O que não fazia o menor sentido.

O que eu tinha visto na mente de Chass era algo ofuscante, intenso e profundo como a primeira luz do dia penetrando nas retinas. Era _bom_. Talvez mais do que bom. Era algo que eu não compreendia ao certo, mas me sufocou no momento em que me atingiu. Era uma arma perigosa, embora eu não soubesse como funcionava.

E tinha me feito recuar. Tinha me feito hesitar. Tinha me feito poupá-lo.

Tudo bem, no fim das contas não fazia diferença se Renesmee estivesse bem. Ele não iria mais atrás dela, nenhum deles iria. Chass tinha entendido o recado. No fim das contas foi uma boa coisa tê-lo deixado escapar.

_Renesmee_.

Merda, eu estava tendo uma idéia perigosa.

Girei o corpo debaixo do fluxo de água, recebendo o calor diretamente no peito e na lateral do pescoço. A sensação combinada com a lembrança do gosto dela me fez ter uma ereção de instantânea. O lobo em minhas costas gostou disso, e um calafrio percorreu minha espinha quando um ronronar baixo ecoou pelas paredes do banheiro.

Segurei a ereção e deslizei a palma da mão por ela, me convencendo de que a idéia que eu estava tendo tinha grandes chances de dar certo.

Era uma idéia simples, na verdade, e agora eu me perguntava como nunca tinha me ocorrido. Eu não podia entrar na mente de humanos, nem mesmo na mente dos da espécie de Leah. Por alguma razão obscura, meu acesso só era livre para a mente dos vampiros.

Mas Renesmee era parte vampira. Talvez a mente dela funcionasse no mesmo padrão que a deles.

Era só uma hipótese, é claro, mas não custava tentar.

E eu precisava vê-la, nem que fosse através de uma conexão frágil e embaçada.

Me virei para a parede e me apoiei nela outra vez. Eu ia precisar de muita concentração, e ficar me masturbando enquanto fazia isso não ia ajudar muito.

Fechei os olhos e coloquei minha mente no modo silencioso. Deixei a escuridão vazia dominar minha mente, formando um longo e estreito corredor. Aos poucos, todo o zumbido exterior desapareceu, como se eu tivesse afundando numa piscina, e após um curto período de ausência total de sons e sensações, consegui distinguir ao longe uma respiração suave e profunda. O som das batidas de um frágil coração.

_Renesmee_.

No final do corredor, o contorno de uma porta se fez. A luminosidade fraca passava pela fresta rente ao chão. Empurrei a porta devagar.

_Renesmee_.

Os sons ficaram mais vívidos e reais. E então um quarto surgiu em minha mente. Era amplo e arejado, com poucos móveis e uma cama perto dos janelões.

_Renesmee_.

As batidas do coração se intensificaram. As dela. As minhas. Me aproximei da cama lentamente enquanto os cheiros invadiam minha mente – orvalho, terra molhada, rosas brancas.

Renesmee.

Ela dormia, a cabeça recostada no travesseiro estava ligeiramente virada para o lado, um dos braços pousado sobre os seios e os cabelos espalhados ao redor de seu belo rosto. Os cachos sedosos se enroscavam no pulso que repousava ao lado de sua têmpora.

Pelos Espíritos, ela parecia um anjo.

Quase quebrei a conexão quando minhas costas se eriçaram e minha pele começou a pinicar. Minha ereção pulsou com força no ímpeto de possuí-la. Mas eu não podia, nunca poderíamos...

Ou talvez pudéssemos.

Ela estava segura daquela forma. Eu não era um risco para ela e ela não era um risco para mim – à distância, o lobo em minhas costas estava controlado e não podia fazer muita coisa além de ronronar e protestar.

Segurando mais firme em minha mente a linha fina que me prendia à mente de Renesmee, comecei a ir mais fundo, mais fundo, até chegar à barreira limítrofe entre a minha mente e a dela. Se eu desse um passo adiante, nossas mentes se uniriam e eu não estaria mais apenas rondando os pensamentos dela – eu estaria _dentro_ deles. Nos sonhos dela.

Dei um passo adiante.

O cenário se desenhou à minha revelia. Mas o reconheci de imediato porque já tinha estado lá. Era a casa do lago, onde tinha visto Renesmee treinando pela primeira vez. Estava diferente – decorada, viva, cheia. Era dia e o sol refletia na madeira envernizada da fachada, faiscando nos vidros das janelas. As portas estavam abertas e mesmo de longe eu podia ver do outro lado da sala o deck e o lago com as montanhas ao fundo.

Nos sonhos de Renesmee era outono. Tudo ao redor era vermelho, amarelo, cobre e ouro, mas as cores se misturavam como numa tela fresca que alguém tivesse passado a mão. Apenas a casa tinha contornos reais. Enquanto eu caminhava na direção das escadas, as folhas secas crepitavam aos meus pés. Um som estranhamente nítido.

Então ela apareceu de repente na porta. Quando me viu, uma espécie de choque perpassou seu rosto, e logo em seguida a incredulidade a fez abrir a boca e então sorrir. Um sorriso radiante. Absolutamente enorme. Ela estava usando uma camisola curta de seda branca, simples e leve. Os cabelos estavam soltos e muito ondulados, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama. E era da cor do outono.

Abri os braços e ela correu para mim. Meu deus, recebê-la foi tão bom que gemi baixo, e o som ecoou pelos ladrilhos do banheiro.

Ela me pareceu leve demais, quase uma pluma. E quando a olhei de perto, percebi que não era a mesma Renesmee que eu conhecia. Era mais jovem, e os olhos castanhos não eram uma barreira intransponível, eram afetuosos, doces, quase inocentes.

Que engraçado. Porque ela sonhava consigo mesma daquele jeito?

"Você voltou", ela disse, tocando meu rosto.

Beijei a palma da mão dela e não respondi. Seria melhor não dizer muita coisa, não queria afetar os sonhos dela com informações desnecessárias. Mas quando toquei em sua pele, desejei que fosse real. Porque não era a mesma coisa, eu estava tocando uma imagem que não tinha textura, não era quente nem fria. Era apenas uma idealização, uma fantasia. Os efeitos sobre mim eram infinitamente menores, e só por isso o lobo em minhas costas permaneceu quieto.

"Estive esperando você por tanto tempo", ela murmurou, e seus olhos ganharam um brilho melancólico. Ela piscou e os abaixou, "Quase deixei de acreditar. Mas está tudo bem agora. Você está aqui."

Toquei os cachos do cabelo dela e aquilo foi doloroso. Imaginei como eram macios, como os fios deslizavam entre meus dedos. Mas naquele momento eram apenas formas neutras.

Olhei nos olhos dela. Renesmee parecia mais fascinada do que eu.

"Você não mudou nada. Ainda é lindo. Ainda me faz perder o fôlego."

Olhei ao redor, para a casa enorme atrás dela e para todas aquelas cores saídas de uma aquarela. Depois olhei melhor para ela. Parecia menor, mais frágil do que realmente era. Como uma adolescente. Então me senti um intruso cruel. Aquele não era o sonho dela, se tratava de uma _lembrança_. Uma lembrança que tinha se cristalizado num sonho. Como um desejo ardente que se torna uma obsessão e ficamos com ele na cabeça mesmo quando estamos dormindo.

Ela estava vendo outra pessoa ali. Estava vendo o cara que tinha amado.

E eu estava interagindo com aquela lembrança. Eu a estava modificando. Quando ela acordasse, lembraria de tudo.

E sofreria.

Afastei minhas mãos devagar. Renesmee franziu a testa e seu sorriso desapareceu. Quando ela percebeu o que eu estava fazendo, ficou desesperada.

"Não, Jake. Não vá embora, fique comigo, por favor!"

"Shh, Renesmee..."

"Não pode fazer isso de novo."

Dei dois passos para trás, mas ela esticou os braços e segurou minha camisa.

"Não posso ficar. Não é real."

"É real. Você está aqui, posso sentir você", ela colocou as mãos no meu peito, as pressionando de leve, "Seu calor. Seu cheiro", ficando na ponta dos pés, ela encostou os lábios em mim, "Seu gosto..."

_Droga_. Eu não ia conseguir ir embora desse jeito.

As mãos dela foram do meu peito para os meus ombros. Devagar, quase como se não acreditasse no que tinha diante si, ela me abraçou. E eu não disse nada, nem me movi. Ficamos ali juntos no meio da varanda até que eu me desse conta de que não queria ir embora. Não queria sair da mente dela, das lembranças dela. Não queria perdê-la. Levei os lábios até a orelha dela e disse, sob minha respiração:

"Eu quero estar dentro de você."

"Sim...", ela disse, sussurrando.

Levando-a para trás, mais para dentro da varanda, coloquei a mão por baixo da camisola até tocar a pele dela. Eu não podia sentir, mas sabia que era lisa, quente, vital. Ela arqueou com o toque.

"Consegue sentir isso?", perguntei.

"Sim...", outro sussurro.

Descendo as mãos para os quadris, ela fez a calcinha deslizar pelas coxas até cair frouxa pelos tornozelos. No banheiro quente e úmido, minhas mãos se fecharam como punhos contra a parede quando Renesmee se encostou na lateral da casa. Coloquei a mão por baixo da camisola e acaricie o quadril dela.

"Qual a sensação?"

"Quente", ela disse, fechando os olhos, "Intenso."

Ah, Cristo, eu teria dado tudo para senti-la. Para que minhas mãos ardessem enquanto eu tocava os seios dela, para respirar seu hálito quente quando ela arfava de desejo, para saber exatamente como era o peso dela e qual era a sensação de estar dentro dela.

Eu a beijei longa e demoradamente, e a boca de Renesmee se moveu sob a minha de uma maneira ao mesmo tempo familiar e misteriosa. Não tive pressa, minha língua entrava e saía da boca dela, minha mão acariciava o seio, e os movimentos tiveram um efeito na minha ereção que quase me fez gozar. Renesmee estava derretendo no meu abraço, tornando-se fluída.

Segurei a parte de trás da coxa dela e outra vez precisei me concentrar para não ter um orgasmo e acabar com tudo. Respirando fundo, voltei para a cena em minha mente, sem quebrar a conexão com a de Renesmee. A idéia era ir devagar, mas eu não estava conseguindo me segurar.

"Renesmee...", murmurei o nome dela, passando as duas mãos pelo contorno do quadril e a levantando.

Meu corpo abriu as pernas dela. As mãos dela desceram entre nós dois e desabotoaram minha calça, revelando a ereção. Com um movimento fácil e poderoso ao mesmo tempo, Renesmee nos uniu. A cabeça dela caiu para trás quando a mantive levantada e fiz meu corpo entrar e sair dela. Os braços dela apertaram mais meus ombros, e os punhos agarram minha camisa.

"_Eu amo você_..."

Por uma fração de segundos, fiquei paralisado, e a conexão quase escapou. Então mantive minha mente fixa naquele momento, no rosto de Renesmee, em sua expressão e naquele olhar cor de chocolate derretido. Havia uma profundidade incompreensível neles, uma força que se insinuava lentamente como o calor dos primeiros dias de verão. Algo latente e poderoso como o que senti quando entrei na mente de Chass e vi aquela garotinha.

Laços.

_Comigo_.

Aquele momento estava tão claro para mim, e de repente tudo, desde a sensação do peso dela nas minhas mãos, o centro envolvendo meu membro, até o perfume dos cabelos dela se misturando ao cheiro das flores e ao ar cristalino – tudo se tornou real e vivo como se não estivéssemos num sonho. E eu subitamente reconheci o equilíbrio do corpo dela sobre o meu e senti exatamente como minha camisa estava repuxando em baixo dos braços porque ela estava me puxando. Conheci a sensação do peito ofegante dela contra o meu. Conhecia o ritmo dos nossos batimentos cardíacos devido ao acúmulo da tensão erótica.

Era como se em meio ao sonho dela eu tivesse tido um _dejá-vù_.

"Jake...", ela murmurou, e eu comecei a me mover de novo, apertando-a contra a parede.

Sem fôlego, sem conseguir mais reter aquela conexão, me senti vivo quando cheguei ao clímax. A intensidade do orgasmo quebrou a ligação no mesmo segundo, e eu encostei a cabeça na parede enquanto todos os sons à minha volta retornavam bruscamente.

Quando me recuperei, desliguei o chuveiro e escutei o silêncio. Depois daquela enxurrada de sensações, o mundo parecia menos real.

E eu sabia que o que tinha acabado de acontecer não era nada normal, nem um pouco parecido com o que era estar na mente de um vampiro. Não, o que acabara de acontecer fora um acidente. Um fenômeno, um erro, ou qualquer merda do tipo. Porque enquanto eu fazia amor com Renesmee no sonho dela, eu tinha acessado sem querer alguma parte oculta do meu próprio subconsciente.

Eu tinha trazido à tona uma parte de mim que eu não conhecia. Alguém que tinha estado os últimos doze anos dormindo.


	11. Transformação

**Oi, pessoal! Finalmente o capítulo novo saiu ;) Deu um certo trabalho escrevê-lo, muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, mas espero que tenha ficado legal. Uma pequena – talvez não tão pequena assim – reviravolta na história, mas na verdade fiz isso mais para testar vocês, leitoras. Quero saber de uma vez por todas qual Jacob vocês preferem. **

**Destaque para o Noah! Estou gostando dele, de verdade... acho que talvez eu dê a ele um papel maior, o que acham? Me ajudem a decidir, talvez vocês não liguem tanto pra ele quanto eu...**

**E... FINALMENTE VAMOS SABER O QUE É A TATUAGEM DO JAKE! *sai correndo***

**Priscilla: Obrigada! Pois é, a Leah não é tão ruim assim. Vamos ver o que o destino separou pra ela. E desculpe pela demora, flor, espero compensá-la com um capítulo bom ;)**

**Belladonna V : Nossa, que bom que você gostou! "****Eu tinha trazido à tona uma parte de mim que eu não conhecia. Alguém que tinha estado os últimos doze anos dormindo.", também adorei essa parte! Quando escrevi pensei "nossa, isso foi intenso o.o" Ness e Jake são mto "mean to be", com certeza, mas não gosto de deixá-los em paz, sabe, acho que o amor nessas histórias sempre é maior e melhor quando surge no meio das adversidades! *risadinha maligna***

**Dan Marie Cullen****: Linda, só você mesmo pra alimentar meu ago assim! Hahuahuhua eu Tb prefiro o Jake de agora, ele é mais homem, se é que você me entende...Obrigada pelos elogios ;*  
><strong>

**Gaby: Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo anterior, fofis ;* Espero que goste desse também, está cheio de adrenalina!  
><strong>

**bia duraes****: "EU TINHA CERTEZA QUE O ANTIGO JAKE SEMPRE ESTEVE NESSE NOVO JAKE..." apesar de gostar mais do Jake novo, o antigo sempre me cativou...ele me lembra o Jake dos livros, e eu gosto dele muito mais do que de qualquer outro prensagem da história...então, não podia simplesmente desaparecer com ele, né ;)**

**Não me prenda não! Se não como vou postar a fic? XD**

**Ju Kelvans**** : ****"****tenho a impressão as vezes de que se eu for pros EUA, posso ver essa história acontecendo bem na minha frente! Hahaha! =D" Esse é o objetivo! Huahuahuhua obrigada querida, espero outro coments seu para esse novo capítulo ;***

**leonna: Obrigada flor ;.; Menina eu pensei a mesma coisa que você quando vi o segundo trailler de Abduction! Babei literalmente, o Taylor já é gato simplesmente ficando parado, lutando então é de matar ! Juro, se eu fosse a namorada dele – ah ta – ia passar o tempo todo beijando ele! HUahuhua *prontofalei**

**Gabiand****: Leitora nova! Obrigada pelos elogios, amoré, fico muito feliz com reviews como a sua, sério mesmo, me inspira muito. Demorei um pouco né? Mas consegui! Hauuahua beijos ;**  
><strong>

**Meninas, mais REVIEWS, digam o que acharam, isso ajuda a melhorar cada vez mais! E ajuda a escrever algo que vocês queiram ler ;) Beijos, até o próximo capítulo! ;***

**10. Transformação.**

Sitting in the dark, I can't forget

Even now, I realize the time I'll never get

Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate

I can't go back again

I can't go back again

But you asked me to love you and I did

Traded my emotions for a contract to commit

And when I got away, I only got so far

The other me is dead

I hear his voice inside my head

We were never alive, and we won't be born again

I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart

Dead memories in my heart

Dead memories in my arms

So when I got away, I only kept my scars

The other me is gone

Now I don't know where I belong

We were never alive, and we won't be born again

I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart

~ Slipknot

[RENESMEE]

Acordei no meio de um orgasmo avassalador. Abri os olhos e me dei conta de que estava gemendo alto e apertando com força os lençóis da cama enquanto uma descarga de prazer atravessava meu corpo, me imobilizando.

Quando tudo passou, fiquei pregada na cama, assustada. Jesus, o que tinha sido aquilo?

Chocada, levei meus dedos à boca. Eu ainda sentia a pressão dos lábios de Jacob ali. Olhei para as minhas próprias mãos. Elas ainda guardavam a sensação do toque da camisa dele e os meus braços ainda estavam tensos com a força que eu tinha feito para retê-lo comigo. O corpo maciço dele me apertando contra a prede, o sexo dele me invadindo até quase doer, o cheiro dele, a voz...

_Meu Jacob._

Ele tinha estado comigo, tinha me tocado... Tinha voltado.

Olhei ao redor e o quarto escuro embaçou quando meus olhos arderam e eu senti um gosto amargo na boca. O vazio desesperador encobriu meu peito, como a tristeza negra e insuportável depois de termos experimentado a verdadeira felicidade.

Tinha sido um sonho. Só um sonho.

Mas a realidade daquele sonho tornava tudo ainda mais doloroso. A ausência de Jacob parecia um grito ecoando em meus ouvidos, uma estaca rasgando meu peito.

Me dei conta de que estava chorando quando minhas lágrimas deslizaram pela minha boca e eu provei o gosto salgado delas. E não fiz questão de enxugá-las.

Chorei como há muito tempo não chorava, de olhos arregalados e punhos cerrados. Sabia que devia estar parecendo uma garotinha assustada, mas não consegui evitar – toda a dor que eu tinha suportado até agora simplesmente irrompeu pelo meu peito como uma flecha, empurrando tudo para fora: a saudade dos momentos felizes do passado, o medo do futuro, as incertezas, a culpa pelos meus erros. Quando me senti exausta demais até mesmo para soluçar, limpei o rosto, respirei fundo algumas vezes e fui para o banheiro.

Liguei a luz e fiquei olhando meu reflexo no espelho.

Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados pelo choro, e eu parecia mais pálida do que o normal. Lembrei do que Jacob tinha dito enquanto olhava minha foto com minha mãe na cozinha do meu apartamento em Seattle: _Você não tinha esses olhos. Era uma garota comum_.

Mas o que tinha realmente mudado? E porque eu tinha a sensação de que alguma coisa maior estava prestes a acontecer? Às vezes, quando olhava para trás e analisava minha vida, parecia que tudo ao meu redor estava complexamente encaixado, como se cada momento da minha existência fosse uma peça de um quebra-cabeça gigantesco. A começar pelos meus pais – uma humana e um vampiro. A presa e o predador. Quando duas coisas tão destinadas a dar errado se encaixavam numa perfeição incompreensível, não podia ser algo aleatório. Depois o _imprinting_ de Jacob comigo e o que eu sentia por ele... Minha nossa, aquilo também não podia ser normal.

Não podia ser _certo_.

E não era.

Por isso ele foi chamado para o Outro Lado para se tornar o que Billy gostava de chamar de "guerreiro". Ficou doze anos treinando para odiar vampiros e esmagá-los como baratas. Voltou no corpo de um cara de dois metros de altura por um de largura, tatuado da cabeça aos pés, feroz, agressivo, violento, ameaçador. Um completo estranho para mim.

Fomos separados bruscamente e meu coração foi partido num único golpe do destino.

Seria o fim ideal para uma história moderna de amor proibido. Mas contrariando absolutamente todas as lógicas, aquele cara estava se apaixonando por mim e eu por ele. _De novo_. Nesse exato momento, enquanto me olhava no espelho e dava asas às minhas divagações, dois corações forçados a se separarem batiam na mesma sincronia.

Ele podia estar longe, podia não ser quem eu gostaria que fosse, do jeito que eu desejaria que fosse, mas eu pertencia a ele, e sabia disso com uma certeza que me assustava.

Como tudo em minha vida.

Lavei o rosto, prendi os cabelos num coque e desci para a cozinha. A casa estava silenciosa e escura. A sensação dos meus pés nus tocando o piso limpo e gelado foi reconfortante - me fez pensar em Esme. Sem acender as luzes, liguei o fogão e coloquei leite para esquentar. Quando ficou pronto, coloquei numa caneca e fui para a sala de projeção.

Aquela sala tinha sido feita para Emmett. Na antiga casa de Forks, as prateleiras e os armários do quarto dele ficavam entulhados com uma coleção de mais de mil e duzentos DVD's, e como sua obsessão por cinema só aumentava, Esme sugeriu que fizessem uma sala de projeção com filmes armazenados num dispositivo digital. Assim, quando ele ou qualquer outra pessoa quisesse ver um filme, bastava selecioná-lo na lista do computador e colocá-lo para rodar.

Empurrei a porta da sala e entrei. Era ampla, com teto alto, revestida de feltro cinza escuro, poltronas de couro azul escuro e um enorme telão de lona branca na parede. Lá atrás, numa sala menor e reservada, ficava o microcomputador de armazenamento, uma pequena inovação tecnológica que Carlisle encomendara do Japão, e também as máquinas de doce, pipoca e refrigerante. Ninguém da minha família as usava além de mim, mesmo assim eu achava que não seria a mesma coisa assistir filmes sem ter pelo menos um saquinho de pipoca no colo.

Fui para o microcomputador, liguei a tela de plasma e esperei que a lista de filmes carregasse. Então cliquei na tela para organizá-los por gênero. Escolhi o filme, peguei a pipoca e fui para a poltrona.

O filme começou a rodar. Eu já o tinha assistido mais de dez vezes, mas nunca cansava de me surpreender com a trilha sonora e o fascinante jogo de luz e sombra nas cenas de sexo. Quando Elizabeth ganhou um relógio de John e foi para a sala de projeção selecionar os quadros para a próxima exposição de sua galeria, prendi a respiração e me preparei para a cena mais sexy que eu já vira num filme.

Enquanto os quadros passavam na tela, ela ia ficando entediada, passando a mão sob o decote da blusa, roçando os mamilos. Eu gostava daquela cena porque embora John não parecesse nenhuma vez sequer, ele estava nela por toda parte – no modo como Elizabeth se tocava, gemia e ofegava. Ele estava na mente dela, tomando toda a sua concentração, a arrebatando para um lugar imaginário onde ele pudesse despi-la, mordê-la e penetrá-la lentamente... Ela chegava ao clímax em meio às imagens dos quadros que corriam na tela no ritmo crescente de um orgasmo.

Santo cristo, aquele sonho... as sensações dele estavam marcadas no meu corpo como uma impressão digital – a pressão das mãos quentes de Jacob nas minhas coxas, o peso do peito dele sobre mim, me apertando contra a parede e a incômoda sensação da madeira áspera arranhando minhas costas. A maneira como eu o recebi dentro de mim foi tão profunda que fiquei sufocada com a invasão repentina das primeiras investidas. E, minha nossa, aquele orgasmo foi _real_, em nada parecido com o prazer curto e superficial causado por algum sonho erótico qualquer.

O filme já estava na metade quando me dei conta de que não estava mais sozinha. Virei para trás e vi Carlisle parado no vão da porta, braços cruzados, olhando para a tela. Voltou-se para mim quando me mexi.

"Olá. Não queria distraí-la. Estava no laboratório e escutei a sala de projeção sendo usada. Pensei que fosse Esme, esse é o filme favorito dela."

"Fiquei sem sono."

Ele franziu a testa com curiosidade.

"É mesmo? Gostaria de ver no que estou trabalhando?"

"Claro."

Deixamos a sala de projeção e fomos para seu laboratório. Tomando toda a extensão dos subterrâneos da casa, o laboratório de Carlisle era enorme e lembrava uma versão mais moderna e equipada de um laboratório universitário. Luminárias baixas de luz azul neón pendiam do teto alto sobre as bancadas de vidro, ocupadas de uma extensão à outra com toda espécie de aparelhos. Alguns eu reconhecia, como os microscópios de diversos tamanhos, as balanças e os tubos de ensaios para amostras, mas a grande maioria eu não fazia idéia do que era. Nos fundos, encoberto por uma cortina branca, havia uma cama das do tipo utilizadas em hospitais, suportes para soro, aparelhos de monitoramento cardíaco e sondas. Mas era uma área que eu evitava porque me fazia lembrar de quando Jacob passou três dias em coma. E eu ainda tinha ânsias de vômito quando via um catéter.

Carlisle apontou o computador enquanto se inclinava sobre o microscópio ao lado do monitor. Havia uma espécie de tabela na tela, com letras e números em azul claro sobre fundo preto. Passei depressa os olhos pela tabela, e embora não soubesse os termos técnicos, compreendi que era um registro de tipagem sanguínea.

"De quem é essa amostra?", perguntei.

Carlisle vestiu luvas sintéticas e digitou alguma coisa no computador. A tela mudou. Agora havia outra tabela, mais detalhada, e uma confusão de letrinhas azuis brilhou sobre o fundo preto sob a luz neón do laboratório. Estreitei os olhos para tentar ler. No canto superior esquerdo da tela, uma estrutura de DNA girava lentamente.

"Um mapeamento genético?", concluí depois de alguns segundos, "Mas não de um humano."

"Não", Carlisle concordou, então lançou um olhar significativo para mim.

"E daí?"

"Viu a tipagem sanguínea? Parece a de um humano."

"Eu sei. Contei os antígenos."

Carlisle molhou os lábios e sorriu, impassível.

"A amostra usada para a tipagem é a mesma que usei para o mapeamento."

Pisquei algumas vezes. Bom, não estava sob cogitação que Carlisle tivesse cometido um erro naquela informação, mas também não era possível que um humano tivesse _aquela_ estrutura de DNA. E 25 cromossomos.

"Esse registro é de um vampiro", mencionei, levando a mão à garganta, "Nenhuma outra criatura catalogada até hoje tem 25 pares de cromossomos. Você me disse isso quando eu tinha cinco anos."

"Certo", Carlisle sorriu, e as linhas bonitas de seu rosto se moldaram numa expressão quase paternal, "E não sangramos, não é mesmo? Todo o sangue em nosso organismo é o que bebemos. O único lugar em nosso corpo onde há um grande acúmulo de sangue é...

"No coração", falei, mas minha voz soou sombria – talvez porque eu estivesse lembrando das mãos de Jacob sujas de sangue.

"Exatamente. Portanto, você deve estar pensando que para conseguir obter essa amostra eu precisei matar alguém da minha espécie.

Fiquei calada.

"Você está certa. Mas não matei ninguém, porque esses registros não são de um vampiro."

O silêncio que se seguiu foi quebrado apenas pelo estalo do motor do freezer onde Carlisle guardava algumas amostras. Olhei novamente para a tela do monitor, mas os dados eram claros – se tratava de um vampiro. Ou talvez... talvez não fosse um vampiro, mas uma nova espécie parecida _demais_ com eles... Esticando o braço, cliquei na estrutura do DNA no canto superior, o ampliando, e pedi que exibisse os pares ordenados. Carlisle já tinha me explicado aquilo algumas vezes, era possível separar as cadeias de DNA de um vampiro, tanto quanto era possível separar as de um humano. Cada trecho decodificado correspondia a uma característica da espécie: a força, a agilidade, os dons, a sede... a imortalidade.

"Meu Deus", murmurei enquanto as cadeias do DNA se encaixavam na tela com uma rapidez vertiginosa, formando uma espiral helicoidal dupla "É o DNA de um vampiro, Carlisle."

"Não. É o DNA de um _imortal_", ele apertou o espaço no teclado e a tela congelou. No centro dela, uma cadeia comprida saltou em vermelho vivo, se destacando do resto da espiral. As pontes, diferentes das de um DNA humano, eram triplas, perpassadas por outra espiral, como uma escultura. Carlisle apontou para ela, "Não temos essa espiral dupla. Somos fortes, quase indestrutíveis, mas não somos imortais."

"Então essa espécie é... mais evoluída?"

"Eu não usaria esse termo. Mas digamos que é uma espécie superior."

Olhei para ele, francamente admirada.

"Onde conseguiu essas amostras?"

Carlisle pigarreou, parecendo constrangido.

"Jasper trouxe algumas amostras de pele e sangue quando lutou com ele. Antes que Esme pudesse colocar as roupas dele para lavar, eu as trouxe para o laboratório. Achei que seria útil saber se a mudança era apenas de personalidade ou se... era algo maior."

_Ele_.

Oh, meu Deus...

"Renesmee, trouxe você aqui porque sei que é do seu interesse", ele se colocou gentilmente na minha frente, tapando o monitor, e eu fiquei olhando para o lugar onde antes estivera a tela, totalmente alheia, "Não gosto de usar minhas pesquisas para comprovações científicas, mas essa é evidente demais. Jacob não é mais a mesma pessoa. Não é mais nem da mesma espécie. E agora você sabe que ele é mais forte do que todos nós. Se ele nos atacar, lutaremos, mas já sabemos quem vai sair perdendo."

"Ele não vai fazer isso."

"Lutou com Jasper."

"Era uma situação diferente", senti um nó começar a se formar na minha garganta, "Ele estava agindo por instinto, vocês também precisam entender que ele voltou assim, foi treinado para isso. Mas ele está mudando, eu sei que é uma questão de tempo..."

"Você está se colocando no meio disso", Carlisle cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo. A cautela sumiu de sua voz, "Está fazendo isso com suas próprias pernas."

Balancei a cabeça e abri a boca para falar, mas Carlisle ergueu a mão.

"Ainda não terminei", ele apontou para o microscópio, "Dê uma olhada."

Me aproximei do aparelho, abaixei meu rosto até que meu olho estivesse encaixado na lente e observei. Era a estrutura de uma célula animal, ampliada um milhão de vezes. Mas havia uma coisa incomum nela – a parede que a envolvia era quase quatro vezes mais espessa do que a de uma célula normal. Praticamente uma _barreira_. Ao lado dela, havia outra célula, a parede fina, quase invisível, deixava claro que era uma célula humana.

"Essa é uma amostra do tecido de Jacob", Carlisle explicou, "isolei uma célula para você visualizar melhor. A menor é a sua."

Levantei a cabeça.

"_Minha?"_

"Quando Jacob ficou em coma, ele reagiu à sua voz. Não foi uma conexão mental, Edward me assegurou. E não teve nada a ver com o _imprinting_. Vocês têm uma ligação peculiar, ela já existia muito antes de você nascer. Foi o que aproximou ele e Bella. Então, nada relacionado a Jacob deve ser estudado isoladamente. Você faz parte dele."

Parte dele. Porque aquilo soava tão certo e tão errado ao mesmo tempo?

Carlisle apontou o microscópio com o queixo.

"Agora", ele trocou a lâmina com a amostra por outra, "Veja."

Olhei pela lente. A célula de Jacob, grande e delineada como se tivessem feito um contorno de canetinha ao redor dela, engolia lentamente a outra célula, que tinha dois núcleos. A célula de um vampiro.

"É uma célula de Edward", Carlisle murmurou, sombrio, "Aparentemente, o organismo de Jacob _literalmente_ foi feito para nos destruir."

[LEAH]

Jacob tinha entrado naquele galpão fazia meia hora e nada tinha acontecido até então. Pelo visto, o endereço que Chass dera estava prometendo.

Do meu lado, no banco do passageiro, Seth girava uma bola de futebol americano, a cara entediada e os pés apoiados no painel do carro. Atrás, Noah estava com fones de ouvido enfiados na orelha, escutando alguma coisa barulhenta em seu Ipod num volume alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse tudo do banco do motorista. A música era uma versão moderninha de _How soon is now_. Pelo menos o garoto tinha bom gosto.

"Eu podia estar em casa assistindo os New York Dragons", Seth resmungou.

"Eu e podia estar zerando minha última aquisição de Devil My Cry", Noah comentou tristemente, e fiquei verdadeiramente surpresa que ele ainda tivesse audição o suficiente para participar da conversa.

"Porque não brincam de papel e tesoura pra passar o tempo, crianças?"

Esperei que me mandassem ir a algum lugar impublicável pelo "crianças", mas nenhum dos dois respondeu. Então, depois de um momento de silêncio em que o solo da guitarra vazava pelos fones de ouvido de Noah, Seth disse;

"Ah, qual é, Leah, até parece que ele precisa de guarda costas. O cara dá conta de um exército de vampiros sozinho. Estamos perdendo tempo aqui."

"Não é bem a segurança dele que me preocupa", estreitei os olhos para o galpão. As luzes estavam acesas, mas nada realmente importante parecia estar acontecendo lá dentro. Nenhum barulho de gritos, briga ou tiros.

"E o que é então?"

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Noah deslizou no banco traseiro e meteu a cara entre o meu acento e o de Seth.

"Você parece a mãe dele."

"Não é uma má idéia", pisquei um olho para Noah. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso de adolescente galanteador, os olhos verdes se fixando intensamente nos meus, "Ele nunca teve uma."

Sustentei o olhar, Noah corou um pouco e olhou para baixo, como se de repente tivesse achado seus tênis muito interessantes.

Suspirei fundo antes de soltar:

"Joguei fora os sedativos do Jacob."

A bola de futebol americano caiu da mão de Seth e quicou no chão do carro. Ele e Noah trocaram um olhar rápido e seus rostos se voltaram para o galpão silencioso, como se esperassem que alguma coisa explodisse de repente ali dentro.

"Você o que?", a voz de Seth era um fiapo, como se estivessem apertando suas bolas.

"Ele toma essas porcarias todo dia!", lembrar das vezes em que vi Jacob injetando aquelas drogas no braço me revoltava, e tentei não deixar meus pensamentos se fixarem naquelas imagens. Respirei fundo outra vez. "Ele precisa enfrentar isso que tem dentro dele, seja lá o que for. E temos que estar por perto pra ajudar."

"Que momento mágico", murmurou Noah, "Ele está lá dentro com uma dúzia de vampiros fedorentos enquanto estamos aqui fora esperando para o show começar, e ninguém nos avisou que a atração principal era o Godzilla."

"Jacob não é idiota", Seth rebateu, uma seriedade incomum perpassando seu olhar displicente, "Deve ter comprado mais."

"Na verdade, não é tão fácil assim", falei, "O último estoque foi subtraído de uma clínica psiquiátrica no subúrbio. Esse tipo de droga não vende em farmácias."

"Beleza", Noah resmungou.

"Você é louca", Seth declarou, "Totalmente ma..."

"Ei!", Noah exclamou de repente, apontando para frente, "Ele saiu."

Observamos paralisados enquanto Jacob caminhava pelas sombras, contornando a lateral no galpão até seu carro. De longe, não dava para ver se estava irritado ou feliz, mas pelo menos parecia que não estava ferido. O modo como andava era o mesmo de sempre, os ombros largos acompanhando o ritmo das pernas, como um predador. A cabeça estava abaixada, como se estivesse concentrado nos próprios pensamentos. Quando chegou no carro, ele ergueu os olhos estreitados e avaliou depressa as redondezas antes de abrir a porta e entrar. Deu a partida e nosso carro ficou mais leve quando eu, Seth e Noah soltamos um suspiro de alívio.

_Graças a Deus_. Nada tinha acontecido.

"Bom, acho que agora podemos..."

Minha voz ficou abafada quando o motor de uma moto rugiu alto dentro do galpão. Depois outra, e mais outra, até que a noite fosse rasgada por uma algaravia de motoqueiros que avançou de repente pela rua à nossa frente, arranhando o asfalto em curvas fechadas, levantando uma fumaça escura com cheiro de piche.

Eles sumiram na estrada, indo na mesma direção que o GTO de Jake.

"Ah, merda", Seth praguejou, afivelando depressa o cinto de segurança.

Liguei o carro e arranquei.

"Desligue os faróis!", Noah gritou.

Desliguei os malditos faróis, agarrando meu celular e discando para Jacob. Como nas últimas cento e nove vezes que eu tinha ligado para ele, tocou até cair na caixa postal. Tentei de novo, até que desisti, atirei o aparelho no colo de Seth e me concentrei na estrada. Os vampiros motoqueiros estavam longe o bastante para não termos sequer sinal deles, mas não havia desvios no caminho até Seattle, o que dava uns bons cem quilômetros de chão em linha reta.

A floresta que ladeava a estrada ficou menos densa, a lua cheia surgiu no céu, redonda e enorme como a barriga de uma grávida, e uma névoa fina e prateada encobriu a estrada, me forçando a diminuir.

Seth ainda estava xingando.

"Ah, cara, vocês viram quantos eram?"

"Mais de vinte", Noah respondeu, "E esses caras não são os do tipo que Jacob encontra no Midnight's."

"Ah, cara, ah, merda..."

"Cale a boca, Seth, está me deixando nervo..."

A névoa cessou de repente. Enfiei o pé no freio e eu e Seth voamos para frente quando o carro parou completamente diante de uma cena saída de _Clube da Luta_. O GTO prateado de Jacob estava parado meio de lado na estrada, como se tivesse dado um cavalo de pau. Ao redor dele, uma confusão de motos estava largada pelo chão.

Jacob lutava como um animal. Era todo reflexos e força, e os vampiros pareciam bonequinhos de plástico se movendo em torno de seu corpanzil. Eu nunca o tinha visto lutar assim. Parecia realmente... lindo de morrer. Apesar de todo aquele tamanho, ele era mais rápido do que meus olhos podiam registrar. À luz da lua, a face contorcida num rosnado, seus braços e pernas se convertiam numa máquina de moer vampiros, e o sangue deles parecia ser seu combustível.

O som da briga entrou no carro quando Seth e Noah abriram as portas e saltaram. Trazida bruscamente de volta à realidade, vi Seth se despir e se transformar no ar, saltando sobre o vampiro que tentara fugir para a floresta. Eles rolaram por entre as árvores, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Droga, eu tinha que me transformar, mas na forma animal seria mais difícil ajudar Jacob se alguma coisa pior acontecesse. E eu não era boa em luta com as mãos, seria massacrada em menos de um segundo...

"Para trás!", Noah gritou ao meu lado, e me virei em tempo de ver um vulto vindo na minha direção.

Um lobo cinza e branco pulou na minha frente e num movimento rápido da mandíbula, arrancou a cabeça do vampiro e a atirou para longe. Seus olhos verdes se viraram para mim e me encaram em sinal de alerta. Seth tinha acabado de voltar para a estrada quando ouvi um horrível grito de dor. Seth e Noah avançaram sobre os vampiros e por um momento eles se dispersaram, deixando Jacob sozinho. Minha nossa, ele parecia mal. Sua pele castanha estava coberta por uma fina camada de suor e tinha uma tonalidade pálida e doentia. Seu rosto estava franzido numa expressão de agonia intensa.

_Meu Deus, tinham o machucado._

Sem pensar em mais nada, disparei na direção dele, saltando sobre as motos largadas pela estrada. Os joelhos de Jacob cederam e ele desabou no chão no momento em que suas retinas emitiram uma luz esverdeada.

Parei de correr.

Atrás de mim, Noah ganiu. Alguém gritou. Um vampiro foi atirado sobre a lataria de uma moto próxima. E eu sequer pisquei. Tudo aconteceu tão lentamente, como os últimos segundos da vida escoando pelo ralo da morte...

Uma intensa luz branca surgiu do nada, semelhante a uma explosão nuclear. A noite pareceu se converter em dia e toda a clareira foi iluminada: as árvores outonais, os vampiros, os dois lobos gigantes, o terreno plano.

Quando o fulgor diminuiu, alguém veio correndo na minha direção. Ao reconhecer Noah, meu coração deu um salto brincalhão.

"Leah! Entre no carro", ele gritava e corria como um louco, fechando os botões do jeans.

"E Jacob? O que aconteceu com..."

Não completei a frase. Noah me atingiu como um caminhão descontrolado e me arrastou junto, só parando quando estávamos dentro da minha picape, com as portas travadas. Seth já estava lá dentro, e nós três ofegamos.

Me virei para meu irmão.

"Não podemos deixar Jacob lá fora!"

Um poderoso rugido ecoou na noite, e eu lentamente girei a cabeça.

Na clareira havia uma criatura. Mais de dois metros de altura, semelhante a um lobo, com dentes como os de um tiranossauro rex. A coisa brilhava ao luar, o poderoso corpo coberto por uma pelagem castanha avermelhada manchada de negro nas patas.

"O que... é aquilo?", murmurei, tateando para me certificar de que a porta estava mesmo fechada.

"Jacob", Seth balbuciou, "De muito mau humor."

O monstro soltou outro rugido e abocanhou a cabeça de um dos vampiros que se atrapalhava tentando subir na moto. Como se fosse um brinquedinho, o animal o devorou, saltando sobre os outros com um baque que fez o chão inteiro estremecer. Jesus Cristo, era a coisa mais assustadora que eu já tinha visto. Embora se parecesse com um lobo, definitivamente não era um. Seus músculos alongados se contraíam e relaxavam com uma elegância letal, suas orelhas eram pontiagudas como as de um dobermann e o focinho alongado ficava contraído. Numa escala de comparação, eu podia dizer que aquela coisa estava mais para um daqueles cães de _Residente Evil_.

Senti que começava a hiperventilar.

Baixinho, escutei o som de um celular sendo ligado. O rosto de Seth refletiu o clarão pálido enquanto ele mirava a tela na cena da clareira.

"Está _filmando_ isso?"

"Imagina só quantas pessoas vão curtir se eu colocar no Youtube."

"É a tatuagem dele", Noah murmurou.

"O quê?"

"Aquela coisa é a tatuagem! Ele se transformou na própria tatuagem. Caramba... que foda!"

Minha nossa, eles estavam _deslumbrados_.

"Aquilo não é o Jake!", apontei para frente e arfei, indignada, "É o que ele trouxe com ele do Outro Lado. _Não_ é ele."

Enquanto o massacre continuava, comecei a sentir como se estivesse assistindo o canal de ficção científica sem som. Santa Virgem... tamanha violência estava fora de tudo que eu já tinha visto, e olha que eu era uma garota durona. Em toda a minha existência na matilha, nunca tinha visto um lobo _comer_ um vampiro. Aquilo era uma carnificina ao vivo e, estranhamente, o choque disso suprimia toda a minha noção de realidade.

_Graças a Deus. _

Embora tivesse de reconhecer que o monstro tinha método e refinamento. A forma com que fazia o vampiro girar no ar e apanhar o maldito com...

"Caraca, estou imaginando a força daqueles dentes...", Seth comentou, assistindo tudo através da telinha de seu celular.

"Eles trituram um vampiro, cara", Noah concordou, incapaz de piscar.

Algo quicou na capota da picape fazendo barulho. Oh, meu deus, seria uma cabeça? Não, uma bota. Talvez a criatura não gostasse do gosto da borracha.

Em pouco tempo, a clareira estava vazia de vampiros. Com outro rugido ensurdecedor, a besta olhou em torno como se procurasse algo para comer. Não encontrando outros vampiros, o animal virou a cabeça e seus olhos verde neón se concentraram na minha picape.

O celular de Seth caiu no chão quando as mãos dele ficaram fracas demais para o segurar.

"Consegue nos reconhecer?", ele perguntou para mim.

"É claro", foi Noah quem respondeu, "Ele está nos vendo e reconhecendo a sobremesa."

A criatura abaixou a cabeça, como se quisesse nos analisar de longe. Seu olhar lupino era implacável, e à luz da lua suas íris verdes eram ainda mais assustadoras. Com um rosnado, ele se lançou contra nós, correndo sobre as patas potentes. Suas passadas soavam como trovões e fazia o carro sacudir.

Eu e Seth conferimos a tranca da porta mais uma vez. Depois, refleti sobre a possibilidade de bancar a garotinha assustada e ficar abaixada.

O animal se deteve ao lado do veículo e se abaixou nas patas dianteiras, colocando a cabeça no mesmo nível na janela. Estava tão próximo que sua respiração embaçava o meu vidro e, visto assim de perto, era horrendo. Olhos muito verdes e apertados. Narinas dilatadas, bufando. A mandíbula aberta repleta de presas, por onde o sangue vermelho escorria-lhe pelo peito.

Embora estivesse tremendo da cabeça aos pés, eu estava fascinada. O horror de tudo aquilo não fora forte o suficiente para me deixar histérica e aproveitei a proximidade do animal para estudá-lo. Sua pelagem parecia macia, apesar de tudo. Suas patas dianteiras eram cobertas por manchas negras que se assemelhavam muito com as tatuagens que Jacob tinha nos braços. Seu porte era intimidador... surpreendente.

Quando o animal me encarou, compreendi. Era Jacob que estava ali dentro. Em algum lugar.

Passei a mão na janela, como se pudesse alcançá-lo.

A criatura ergueu a cabeça, seus olhos verdes piscaram. Abruptamente, inspirou com força e, em seguida, o maciço corpo começou a estremecer. Um alto e penetrante uivo escapou de sua garganta, perdendo-se na noite. Outra pequena explosão nuclear. E então, Jacob apareceu no chão.

Abri a porta do carro e me ajoelhei junto dele.

Jacob tremia incontrolavelmente, sujo de terra e grama, tinha a pele pegajosa, os olhos fechados, e a boca se movia lentamente. Havia sangue por todo seu rosto, no cabelo e sobre o peito nu. Seu estômago estava terrivelmente contraído. Uma fumacinha estranha saía de seu corpo, como se ele fosse um carvão apagado. Estendi o braço para tocar em seu rosto.

"_Outch_! Ele está pelando!"

Tirei minha jaqueta rapidamente e a enrolei numa das mãos. Seth e Noah pegaram os casacos no banco traseiro do carro e começaram a me ajudaram a levá-lo para dentro. Me aproximei mais para ouvir o que ele balbuciava.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Você se libertou", deu um sorriso terno, embora ele não pudesse ver porque estava de olhos fechados.

O som da minha voz o acordou um pouco mais. Abrindo os olhos lentamente, ele me focou.

"Você está ferida?"

"Não, estamos bem."

Jacob relaxou um pouco mais.

"Me levem pra casa...por favor..."

"Não se preocupe com coisa alguma. Vamos cuidar de você..."

"Não... Seattle. La Push."

Eu, Seth e Noah nos encaramos, surpresos. La Push sempre fora o lar do nosso antigo Jacob.

[JACOB]

Eu só conseguia enxergar vultos enquanto meus olhos fossem incapazes de focar ou processar muita luz. Odiei ficar naquele estado e tentei focalizar o melhor que pude as formas que se moviam ao meu redor. Quando as mãos grandes me agarram pelas axilas e tornozelos, gemi.

"Jake, vamos levantá-lo por um segundo, certo?", disse Seth.

Uma dor ardente atravessou todo o meu corpo como um relâmpago quando me ergueram e me levaram para a parte de trás da Picape. Me acomodaram. Fecharam as portas. O motor foi acionado e roncou baixinho.

Sentia tanto frio que meus dentes batiam, e tentei me cobrir o máximo possível com sei lá o que fosse que tinham colocado sobre mim. Mas não conseguia mover as mãos. Alguém ajeitou o que eu presumir ser uma jaqueta e me agasalhou.

"Agüente firme, grandalhão."

Leah. Era Leah. Estava perto de mim, sua voz vinha de algum lugar em cima da minha cabeça.

Me esforcei para falar, odiando o gosto asqueroso em minha boca.

"Nada disso, relaxe", ela tocou meus lábios, e embora eu soubesse que a carícia fora delicada, a pele da minha boca ardeu como se tivessem encostado um cigarro aceso ali, "Vamos levá-lo para casa. Para La Push, certo?"

La Push. Em que estação estávamos mesmo? Se fosse verão, o riacho ao lado da nossa casa estaria cheio e eu ia dormir escutando aquele som. Bella iria me visitar. Eu estava morto de vontade de vê-la, e comecei a pensar em alguma gracinha para dizer a ela, algo que a fizesse ficar rosada nas bochechas. Deus, como eu adorava aquela cor...

O carro se pôs em movimento, sacolejando um pouco enquanto deixava o acostamento e pegava a estrada. Gemi como uma garotinha, mas não podia evitar. Parecia que meu corpo fora rasgado de fora para dentro e costurado toscamente antes de ser espancado com um bastão de beisebol. Um bastão com um prego na ponta.

A dor nos meus ossos e músculos era um problema menor, se comparada com meu estômago. Rezava para chegar em casa e vomitar no vaso de Billy, mas não podia garantir que agüentaria todo o percurso. Minha boca salivava tanto que tinha de ficar engolindo repetidamente para não ensopar o colo de Leah. O que fazia com que eu me engasgasse. Isso, por sua vez, fazia a náusea aumentar. O que fazia com que...

"Ele está quente demais", Leah falou, e me dei conta de que estava tocando em meu pescoço.

A sensação foi de formigamento. Minha pele parecia estar em carne viva, o que era estranho, porque eu me sentia como se tivesse mergulhado num tanque com gelo.

"Como está indo aí, cara?", a voz de Noah veio de algum lugar à esquerda.

"Prometa-me. Uma chuveirada. Primeira coisa ao chegarmos."

"Pode deixar", Seth disse, "Leah vai gostar dessa parte."

Imaginei que devia ter desmaiado porque acordei quando estava sendo tirado do carro. Escutei vozes familiares. De Billy. De Sue. Um grunhido profundo que só podia ser de Sam.

Perdi a consciência outra vez. Quando voltei, minhas costas estavam apoiadas contra algo frio.

"Consegue ficar de pé?", perguntou Sam.

Tentei agradecer quando minhas coxas aceitaram meu peso. E agora que estava fora do carro, a náusea melhorara um pouco.

Meus ouvidos perceberam o doce chiado e, um instante depois, uma cascata quente derramou-se sobre meu corpo.

"Como está, Jacob?", a voz profunda de Sam, bem próxima, "Muito quente?"

Sam estava no chuveiro comigo. Claro. Era o único cara grande o bastante para me agüentar sozinho. Mas senti o aroma de um perfume floral. Leah devia estar no banheiro também.

"Jacob? Está muito quente pra você?"

"Não", tateei procurando o sabonete, "não consigo enxergar."

"Melhor pra você. Não precisa saber como parecemos pelados juntos. Pra ser sincero, já estou suficientemente traumatizado por nós dois."

"O calor queimou suas retinas", Leah explicou, "Você realmente _explodiu_. E explodiu o termômetro também, quando Billy tentou tirar sua temperatura."

Sorri um pouco e senti uma esponja passando sobre meu rosto, pescoço e peito. Pelo modo como ela deslizava, presumi que fosse Leah que estivesse fazendo aquilo, embora ainda sentisse Sam por perto.

Deus, como aquilo era bom. Pendi a cabeça para trás, deixando que o sabão e a água levassem embora os vestígios daquele pesadelo.

Achei que o banho acabou rápido demais. Amarraram uma toalha ao redor da minha cintura, enquanto me secavam completamente com outra.

"Há algo mais que possamos fazer por você antes de ir para cama?", perguntou Sam.

"Alka-Seltzer. No armário da cozinha."

Um silêncio estranho encheu o banheiro.

"Você... lembra onde Billy guarda os remédios?", Leah perguntou, e sua voz era cheia de expectativa.

"Tá de brincadeira? Morei aqui a vida inteira. Sei até onde ele esconde as Playboys."

"Leah, pode preparar essa parada?", Sam colocou o braço em volta da minha cintura, "Apoie-se em mim, parceiro. Isso aí. Ei... _ei_! Droga, temos de parar de lhe dar comida."

Deixei que me conduzissem através do chão de madeira e pelo carpete do quarto.

"Certo, garoto, sente-se."

_Oh, sim._ Cama. Minha caminha.

"E olhe só quem está aqui. É a enfermeira Leah."

Senti inclinarem minha cabeça e, em seguida, levarem um copo aos meus lábios. Quando tomei tudo o que pude, desabei sobre os travesseiros. Estava a ponto de desmaiar outra vez quando escutei a voz abafada de Sam.

"Ao menos ele não se lembra do que aconteceu."

Leah respondeu no mesmo tom.

"E está se lembrando do que não lembrava. Ele está de volta."

"Até que ponto?"

"O quê?"

"Ele lembrou que vivia aqui. Lembrou da vida que tinha antes. Mas será que se lembra de _tudo_?"

Fiz força para dormir. Preferia o abismo negro do sono do que escutar meus amigos se referindo a mim daquele jeito numa conversa sem pé nem cabeça. Como se eu tivesse andando desaparecido por uns tempos.

Bom, eu nunca tinha ido a lugar algum. E tudo aquilo devia ter uma explicação lógica - não passava de um mal estar, provavelmente algo dera errado na transformação. Meus amigos estavam brincando, fazendo uma espécie de pegadinha para descontrair.

Eu queria apenas dormir. E voltar para minha vida quando acordasse.


	12. O deslize de Jasper

**Capítulo novo no ar! Nem vou ficar me prolongando com desculpas pela demora, só vou dizer que apesar de tudo fiz um capítulo longo e cheio de surpresas, especialmente em relação ao Jasper *.* Muito Jake e Renesmee, é claro, e espero que gostem do que virá por aí...Talvez um par novo surja de repente, quem sabe...**

**MENINAS, OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS, VCS SÃO UM DOCE DE BRIGADEIRO! **

**Comentem muito no final, ok? Tem muita coisa pra ser comentada ;)**

**Ah, e ontem estreou Sem Saída! Jesuis do céu eu PRECISO ver esse filme, quase tive um colapso só de ver o trailler! Por falar nisso a segunda parte do trailler de Amanhecer saiu e o nosso Jake/Taylor está GATO demais! Ai Senhor é tão bom viver!**

**Bjs ;***

**11. O deslize de Jasper**

[LEAH]

Quando a temperatura de Jacob caiu o suficiente para nos permitir tocá-lo sem ficarmos com os dedos fritos, pedi para que Sam fosse até a farmácia mais próxima e trouxesse um termômetro novo. Jacob já dormia há doze horas e não dava sinais de querer acordar, estava deitado de bruços na cama como se estivesse morto, completamente imóvel a não ser pela elevação das costas quando expirava. Aproveitando que não tinha mais ninguém no quarto, me aproximei da cama e ergui um pouco as cobertas.

Santa Virgem. Aquilo não era bom. Não podia ser.

Sam não tinha comentado nada enquanto dávamos banho nele, mas apenas porque o choque de sua transformação ainda era maior do que qualquer outra coisa.

Agora, no entanto, aquilo era evidente demais para continuarmos ignorando – as tatuagens tinham sumido. Todas elas, inclusive a do lobo multicolorido em suas costas.

E ele tinha lembrado de coisas que somente o Jacob antigo saberia. Isso era um bom sinal. Mas Sam estava certo – quais eram as implicações disso? Além do mais...

Em algum lugar do quarto, um celular começou a tocar. Olhei ao redor, procurando o aparelho que pelo toque sem graça, definitivamente não era o meu. Lembrei que o jeans de Jacob tinha ficado no chão do banheiro e fui até ele, tateei os bolsos traseiros, encontrei o celular e li na tela _touch screen_ o nome de Renesmee.

Suspirei fundo. Eu estava tentando gostar daquela garota, Deus era testemunha. Com _todas_ as minhas forças. Mas alguma pegadinha do destino sempre a colocava no meu caminho na pior hora possível.

Ignorando a ligação, voltei para o quarto. Alguns minutos depois Sam entrou, com Billy em seus calcanhares. Sua cadeira de rodas girou até perto da cama de Jacob, ele inclinou a cabeça para frente e o avaliou com um olhar que não era o de um pai preocupado com o filho, mas de um engenheiro preocupado com sua obra prima.

Que estranho, pensei. Billy não se comportava assim.

Sam me passou o termômetro e eu o coloquei com todo cuidado debaixo do braço de Jake, e ele continuou dormindo como uma pedra, ressonando baixinho.

"Qual a temperatura normal dele?", Sam perguntou para Billy.

"Quarenta e quatro graus."

"Uau. Mais alta que a minha."

"E qual é a sua?", Billy se virou para Sam.

Como uma estudante ansiosa para acertar a pergunta lançada, respondi sem pensar:

"Quarenta e um."

Sam e Billy me olharam. Certo, às vezes eu esquecia que já devia ter esquecido de ter intimidade com Sam. Aquilo foi quase como responder qual a cor preferida da cueca de um ex namorado na frente da família do atual. Bem, Jacob não era meu namorado, mas todos sabiam que eu estava morando com ele e qual as implicações disso.

Pigarreei.

"A minha é trinta e nove", murmurei, e a informação vagou pelo quarto, sem obter sucesso em disfarçar o clima estranho que se formou.

Fez-se um silêncio breve e então, graças a Deus, o termômetro apitou. O apanhei.

"Quarenta e nove."

"Ele está voltando ao normal", Sam concluiu, depois cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos para Billy, "Ele lembrou onde você guardava os remédios."

Billy assentiu, distraído.

"Levantem as cobertas."

Como eu estava mais próxima da cama, estiquei o braço e fiz o que ele pedira. Nós três olhamos para as costas nuas e lisas de Jacob.

"As tatuagens ainda não voltaram", Billy murmurou para si mesmo.

Eu e Sam nos entreolhamos. Ele não tinha dito _as tatuagens sumiram_, e isso fazia uma puta diferença. Significava que Billy já sabia que elas não estariam ali. Como Jacob tinha chegado em casa enrolado nos casacos e Billy não ficara no banheiro quando demos banho nele, eu não conseguia explicar como diabos ele sabia das tatuagens.

E eu tinha ouvido bem? Ele tinha colocado um _ainda_ no meio daquela frase?

Quando se virou para nós novamente, os olhos de Billy estavam escuros e apertados como duas uvas passas.

"Ele não vai acordar tão cedo", anunciou, e depois empurrou sua cadeira de rodas pelo quarto.

Estava tão alheio que uma das rodas se chocou contra a cama quando ele manobrou até a porta.

Ultimamente – especialmente depois que Jacob passou para o _Outro Lado_ – todos andavam achando que Billy tinha caducado um pouco.

Enquanto eu o observava deslizar para fora do quarto, duvidei disso.

[JACOB]

Acordei como se alguém tivesse batido com duas frigideiras nos meus ouvidos. Estava deitado de bruços, e quando abri os olhos e olhei ao redor, não entendi porque estava apertando o colchão como se tudo tivesse de repente virado de cabeça para baixo e eu tentasse não cair. Não me lembrava do que estava sonhando e nem porque meus membros pareciam pesados, como se eu não os usasse há décadas, mas sabia que estava ferrado. Muito ferrado.

Porque a prova de Biologia seria no dia seguinte e eu não tinha estudado nada.

Que merda, Billy ia me matar se eu tirasse outra nota vermelha naquela matéria, já tinha sido bastante ruim engolir o mau humor dele quando fui suspenso por chegar atrasado por duas semanas consecutivas nas aulas de Sociologia.

Levantei da cama jogando os cobertores para o lado e me dei conta de que estava nu. Na verdade, agora eu lembrava... Sam tinha me dado banho, porque eu estava fraco demais até mesmo para ficar de pé. E minhas retinas tinham queimado, segundo Leah explicou.

Pisquei algumas vezes e olhei para a luz da luminária. Meus olhos filtraram as nuances da luz dourada como as lentes sujas de um óculos. Ótimo, pelo menos as coisas tinham evoluído – melhor ver embaçado do que não ver nada. Olhei para o relógio digital sobre a mesa de cabeceira: 2:30 am. Significava que eu ainda tinha mais ou menos cinco horas para estudar a matéria.

Só que minha cabeça estava latejando como uma bomba relógio prestes a detonar. Maldita transformação, aquilo era uma _merda_.

Depois de ter tomado um banho de água gelada e estar suficientemente acordado, vesti uma calça de moletom e abri meu armário para pegar os livros e os cader...

Pisquei algumas vezes, dando algum tempo para que meu cérebro registrasse o fato de que o armário estava praticamente vazio. Abri as gavetas uma a uma, só para constatar cada vez mais que tudo meu tinha desaparecido - minhas revistas, meus CD's, minha coleção de miniaturas automotivas... como se Billy tivesse resolvido encaixotar minhas coisas e enviá-las para o espaço.

Mas ele não podia ter feito isso, não é? Minha primeira transformação tinha sido um fiasco, mas ele não podia estar tão irritado comigo a esse ponto... a ponto de me colocar para fora de casa...

Olhei ao redor lentamente, enquanto uma sensação que era uma mistura amarga de calor e frio atravessava meu peito. Minhas prateleiras estavam vazias. Pequenas marcas brancas e retangulares manchavam a parede desbotada, sinalizando o local onde as tiras de fitas adesivas tinham fixado meu pôster da Elektra e as fotos das minhas kawazakis. As cortinas tinham sido retiradas.

_Espere um minuto_... aquilo não era como se Billy tivesse recolhido minhas coisas e as mandando para a garagem. Franzi a testa, e enquanto pensava naquilo, o silêncio ao meu redor se tornou significativo. Aquele não era o meu quarto. Era o quarto de alguém que tinha ido embora. Há muito tempo.

O silêncio virou uma confusão de barulhos, algo assoviou em meus ouvidos como uma chaleira apitando. Minha cabeça doeu como se eu tivesse afundando no oceano muito depressa e meu cérebro estivesse sendo esmago pela pressão.

Me deixei cair sentado na cama e dei a mim mesmo um minuto.

_Há uma explicação. Billy vai me explicar, foi só um mal entendido..._

O som de alguma coisa vibrando sobre algo sólido chamou minha atenção. Sobre a mesa de cabeceira, ao lado do relógio digital, meu celular tocou. Olhei para ele, mas mesmo que minha visão estivesse cem por cento, eu não o veria. Aquela musiquinha estridente soava ao longe, muito distante de mim – em outro universo.

Apenas por força do hábito, estiquei a mão para o aparelho... e então, enquanto eu olhava para a superfície gasta da minha mesinha de cabeceira, um pensamento idiota me ocorreu – eu não tinha verificado aquela gaveta.

A gaveta da minha mesa de cabeceira do lado esquerdo da cama. Onde eu guardava as cartas de Bella. E as fotos da minha mãe.

Onde eu provavelmente guardaria meu próprio coração, se pudesse retirá-lo de mim, como o polvo humanóide de Piratas do caribe.

Se ela estivesse vazia...

O celular tocava. Minha mão ficou parada no ar, congelada. No relógio digital, o último número, um quatro, se transformou num cinco.

Engoli em seco e abri a gaveta.

Minha nossa, estava tudo ali. Sobre a pilha de papéis e fotografias, peguei as de minha mãe. Minha preferida era a que Billy tinha tirado quando fomos assistir ao jogo do Dallas Cowboy com o New York Giants. Eu lembrava daquele dia. Estávamos esperando o jogo começar, e eu me sentia eufórico com a vibração das arquibancadas. Comi um cachorro quente que vomitei meia hora depois de Billy ter deixado que eu me entupisse de soda. Rachel e Rebecca passaram quase o tempo todo rindo das pessoas e não prestaram atenção no jogo. Na foto, elas apareciam ao fundo, Rachel com uma trança longa e Rebecca com um rabo de cavalo lustroso. Eu ainda não tinha vomitado e minha mãe ainda não tinha perdido o boné vermelho do NYG – e o Dallas não tinha marcado nenhum ponto. Estava com o braço por cima dos meus ombros, e a sensação era a de que me protegia, embora a situação não fosse de perigo. Estávamos sorrindo. Meu cabelo estava espetado em cima, do jeito que eu me lembrava de ter sido até os meus quinze anos. E Sara estava linda. Como nunca deixou de ser.

Estava guardando a foto quando algo chamou minha atenção. Uma cintilação dourada no fundo da gaveta... afastei as fotos e os papéis e peguei... um livro. Não fazia muito sentido, porque eu não lembrava dele, e se tinham levado tudo meu embora e deixado minha gaveta intocada, que motivo teriam para colocar ali algo novo?

Era fino, de capa branca, sem título. Havia apenas um pequeno nome no canto inferior direito:

_Renesmee_.

As letras brilharam em dourado quando rocei meu polegar por elas. Uma pontada aguda de dor passou pelo meu cérebro e eu me encolhi um pouco, imaginando que não lembrava da última vez que tinha tido uma enxaqueca tão irritante.

O livro era simples, sem imagens, apenas textos. Poemas, crônicas, o tipo de coisa que eu nunca leria. O tipo de coisa que só uma garota faria. Aproximei o livro do nariz e farejei. Hum. Uma garota que cheirava a lírios...

Sufoquei um grito quando a dor rasgou meu cérebro como um golpe de faca abrindo uma maçã ao meio, e foi tão excruciante que cai de joelhos no chão. Enquanto eu pressionava as palmas das mãos sobre as pálpebras, imagens malucas pulsavam por trás dos meus olhos, jorrando como sangue de uma ferida aberta: uma casa à beira de um lago cercada de árvores outonais; uma garotinha tocando num piano; uma risada cristalina ecoando ao fundo; um par de olhos grandes, castanhos e brilhantes, emoldurados por cílios densos e negros como veludo; a sensação quente de um beijo; uma pequena mão branca pousada sobre a minha.

Quando as imagens pararam, abri os olhos e me dei conta de que estava tremendo, suando e ofegando, mas que a maldita dor tinha desaparecido completamente. Minha cabeça estava normal, minha visão estava perfeita. Ao meu lado, no chão, o livro estava aberto no meio.

Sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, meu celular voltou a vibrar. Dessa vez, o toque não estava longe e não se tratava de uma musiquinha impertinente – era um chamado urgente e irrecusável da realidade. Estiquei o braço e apanhei o aparelho, de repente aliviado pelo destino ter colocado diante de mim um pouco de banalidade cotidiana.

Olhei para tela. Nela, um nome piscava.

_Renesmee Cullen_.

[RENESMEE]

Suspirei irritada enquanto a chamada caía na caixa postal pela quinta vez em três dias.

Jacob não queria me atender, isso era evidente. Mas por quê? Talvez estivesse achando que aquela gangue de vampiros arruaceiros estaria rastreando as ligações. Eu não colocava muita fé nisso, porque me pareceram apenas adolescentes amadores, uma espécie de garotos perdidos versão gótica. Não seriam capazes de tamanha sofisticação.

Ou talvez Jacob estivesse se punindo pelos deslizes que tinha cometido comigo. Auto-piedade não combinava com ele – pelo menos não com o Jacob antigo. Mas essa nova versão dele era imprevisível e eu não sabia até que ponto ia sua consciência. Podia estar se martirizando, ou podia simplesmente ter caído na real e entendido que nós dois não tínhamos a menor chance. Aquelas chamadas não atendidas podiam ser uma forma de dizer _"Caia fora. Estou em outra."_

Esfregando o rosto e afastando os cabelos para trás, levantei da cama e caminhei pelo quarto. Meu Deus, as coisas não podiam continuar assim. Eu estava apaixonada por aquele Jacob novo, mas isso era tão confortável quanto calçar um sapato dois números menor. Nunca sabia o que ele ia fazer, o que estava planejando, o que estava pensando. Era enlouquecedor.

E ainda sim eu o queria. Minha nossa, queria que ele tivesse feito amor comigo no chão da minha cozinha. Queria ter sentido o peso do corpo dele e a sensação de ser penetrada por toda a força daquele corpo enorme e magnífico. A explosão irrefreada que pulsava dentro dele dava uma boa idéia do que seria fazer sexo com aquele cara.

Fechei os olhos e suspirei. Enquanto as imagens daquelas cenas do que tivemos na cozinha dançavam em minha mente, me fazendo jogar a cabeça para trás e deixar que o calor da excitação abrisse caminho entre minhas pernas e aflorasse entre meus seios.

Mas, afastando as imagens, me obriguei a ver as coisas por um ponto de vista menos romântico. Leah tinha me feito enxergar que o meu Jacob ainda estava vivo, espreitando por trás das sombras obscuras daquele lobo hostil, mas isso não era motivo para me entregar àquele sentimento feito uma garotinha boba.

Eu talvez ainda estivesse sendo caçada.

E a risada grave de Emmett lá em baixo fez com que eu me lembrasse que estava amarrada no meio de uma encruzilhada, com dois trens avançando depressa em direções contrárias. O primeiro trem se chamava Os Cullen e o segundo, preto e

minha família provavelmente era os Capuleto, e Jacob e seu lobo eram os Montecchio. O resto da história seguia diferente, mas no final alguém acabaria morto, e depois de tudo que eu tinha visto Jacob fazer, eu não conseguia duvidar que seria a minha família.

Para afastar aquilo tudo da cabeça, desci, atraída pela risada de urso de Emmett que prometia um clima descontraído regado a piadinhas bestas sobre alguma coisa que Edward estava dizendo ou fazendo.

Eles não estavam na sala, e sim no salão de jogos. Emmett estava em pé num canto, apoiado no taco de madeira e observando Edward se inclinar sobre a enorme mesa de sinuca. Quando me viu, piscou um olho.

"Ei, gata, que bom que chegou. Já estava na hora de lavar a honra da sua família."

Meu pai deu uma tacada e acertou duas bolas. Depois deu a volta na mesa e tornou a se posicionar.

Franzi a testa. Atrás de Emmett havia um quadro negro com o placar escrito em giz azul. Ele tinha um quadrado inteiro fechado, meu pai tinha um e meio.

"Não me parece que esse seja o caso."

"Pura sorte", Emmett deu de ombros enquanto Edward enfiava mais uma.

Quando só restavam quatro bolas na mesa, e depois de mais duas tacadas certeiras, Edward ergueu os olhos para Emmett e um sorriso lento surgiu em seus lábios.

"Quer que deixe essas últimas? Você está aí tão sem fazer nada..."

"Vá se ferrar."

A partida terminou e eles recolocaram as bolas. Estavam se preparando para outra partida quando notei pelo canto dos olhos um vulto discreto nas sombras das cortinas. Jasper estava ali, tão quieto que não o tinha percebido. Na verdade, ultimamente ele andava agindo de modo estranho... Às vezes ficava parado demais, totalmente imóvel. Certo, vampiros vaziam isso o tempo todo, mas havia alguma coisa diferente no olhar dele. Não era apenas como se estivesse parado, era mais como se tivesse _desligado_.

Me aproximei com cuidado, sentando na poltrona de veludo creme ao lado da janela.

"Faz algum tempo que queria perguntar uma coisa."

Achei que não tivesse ouvido, porque seu olhar dourado continuou fixo e alheio como os olhos de um robô. Mas então ele abriu a boca.

"Diga", a voz dele era um sussurro sinistro e suave ao mesmo tempo.

"Aquela história de Janus... estava brincando comigo, não estava?"

Sem piscar, ele voltou lentamente a cabeça para mim. Seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, como se tivessem secado no meio de um tufão, sua camisa estava para fora da calça e eu podia jurar que era o mais pálido dentre todos nós. A luz do luar acertava em cheio seu rosto, o tornando tão sobrenatural quanto uma pintura.

"Não."

"Pesquisei sobre essa palavra. Disse que era isso que tínhamos em comum", balancei a cabeça e sorri um pouco, "Não faz sentido."

Um brilho de emoção acendeu um pouco o olhar morto de Jasper. Ele estreitou os olhos, como se apenas então tivesse me enxergado de verdade.

"Não posso responder isso", ele murmurou, e as palavras flutuaram soltas até mim, pronunciadas sem importância. Mas as seguintes foram firmes e o tom delas era alarmante: "Não devia ter voltado."

Jasper se deslocou rápido: num piscar de olhos estava ao lado da minha poltrona, inclinado na minha direção. Seu olhar arregalado fitava diretamente os meus. O luar transformou aquele dourado escuro num amarelo ouro limpo e fascinante, e assim tão de perto, ele emanava uma energia estranha que eu não conseguia resistir, não queria resistir. Lindo, como uma pintura... minha nossa, nunca tinha reparado nisso. Ergui a mão devagar, sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo, apenas me sentia tentada. Encantada. O olhar de Jasper recaiu sobre o meu pescoço e senti uma satisfação tranqüilizadora, do tipo que uma criança sente quando ouve uma canção de ninar.

Ele aspirou profundamente, e seu rosto perfeito se converteu numa máscara de fome. Profunda e irracional. E ainda sim, bela.

Quando ele recuou o lábio superior, exibindo as presas de porcelana, afastei a cabeça para o lado e esperei...

Alguém gritou um palavrão. Jasper sumiu da minha frente. Muito barulho de repente, vultos correndo pela sala, vidro estilhaçando, rosnados selvagens. De repente, o salão de jogos parecia ter sido invadido por leões descontrolados.

Levantei da poltrona apavorada. Não conseguia lembrar do que tinha acontecido nos últimos dois minutos. Minha mente formigava como um membro que ficara tempo demais apertado.

No meio da confusão, alguém me puxou em direção à porta. Pisquei, escutando a voz de minha mãe perto de mim, mãos geladas tomando meu rosto, apalpando meu pescoço. E então um grito mortal.

"PAREM!", Alice berrou da porta.

Olhei atônita para a cena. O salão de jogos estava em pedaços. A mesa de bilhar estava partida ao meio e envergada como o Titanic, as prateleiras das paredes estavam despencadas, havia cacos de vidro e pedaços de objetos decorativos por toda parte. As cortinas foram rasgadas, o ferro que as sustentava estava tombado até o chão. Mas nada era pior do que acontecia num canto – Edward havia enfiado Jasper na parede com tanta força que o concreto despedaçara ao redor da cabeça dele, formando um buraco. Eles ainda lutavam com as presas arreganhadas, mas a voz de Alice trouxe alguma sanidade a Jasper, que parou de reagir imediatamente.

"Solte-o, Edward", minha mãe falou. Sua voz era um comando, e ele obedeceu.

Apenas por um segundo.

Quando Jasper começou a deslizar pela parede, Edward o puxou pela gola outra vez e rosnou em seu ouvido:

"_Como. Ousou. Hipnotizar. Minha. Filha?_"

"Pelo amor de Deus!", Alice guinchou, levando as mãos à boca "Ele não sabe o que está fazendo!"

Jasper rugiu alguma coisa numa voz rouca que não entendi. Edward o chacoalhou mais um pouco.

"Ia _mordê-la_? Ia fazer isso?"

Atrás de mim, Esme ofegou, e o som era de mais puro horror. Carlisle apareceu, vindo das profundezas escuras de seu laboratório. Olhou para a cena com a testa franzida, como se tentasse compreender por si mesmo o que estava vendo. Passando por mim, entrou no salão de jogos arruinado, caminhou sobre os cacos, os estalando, e se pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Edward.

"O que está acontecendo, filho?"

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, o olhar feroz de Jasper se desgrudou do de Edward e deslizou para mim. Instintivamente recuei um passo para trás.

"_Tirem ela daqui_."

Esme afagou meus ombros, e me dei conta de que estava me abraçando.

"Está tudo bem, querida", murmurou gentilmente em meu ouvido.

A afastei educadamente, compreendo o quanto aquilo tudo era desnecessário. Jasper tinha me atacado? Pelo amor de Deus, ele jamais faria isso! Eu não lembrava do que tinha acontecido, mas com certeza se tratava de um horrível mal entendido...

"Vamos", minha mãe pegou minha mão e me puxou para o segundo andar.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntei enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"Jasper está perdendo o controle. Não foi sua culpa, apenas..."

"_Minha_ culpa?"

"Seu cheiro. Você é parte humana, e cheira exatamente como uma."

Entramos no meu quarto e minha mãe foi para o meu closet, puxou uma mochila do armário e a jogou sobre o puff de pelúcia branca em frente ao espelho. Ela não costumava ser bruta, mas toda aquela agitação a tinha deixado tensa como um músculo estirado. Seu rosto estava sério e um tanto impertinente, embora seus movimentos continuassem sendo doces e gentis como os de Esme.

"Edward e Carlisle me falaram sobre alguns casos em que o tempo nos torna incapazes de discernir o real da fantasia", a voz dela era suave e limpa como a de um anjo, "A eternidade é tempo demais para alguns de nós."

Observei paralisada enquanto ela jogava na mochila roupas minhas – uma camiseta branca, um _guess jeans_, um conjunto de calcinha e _soutien_...

_Incapazes de discernir o real da fantasia_.

"Está...está dizendo que Jasper está...", balancei a cabeça, sem conseguir organizar meus pensamentos. Arfei enquanto a minha ficha caía lentamente, "Então é verdade? Ele me _hipnotizou_?"

"Anestesiou seus sentidos para que não sentisse medo", ela estava enfiando uma camisola de cetim na mochila e olhou para mim, "Por isso não lembra de nada."

_Santo Cristo_, ele tinha tentando me morder. Mas era um absurdo, Jasper tinha um impulso instintivo muito forte, todos sabíamos disso, mas ele jamais faria algo...ele simplesmente não me machucaria...

_Mas espere aí. Quem falou em machucar?_

"Ele sabia que não ia me ferir", falei depressa, ansiosa para encontrar uma boa explicação a favor de Jasper, "Sou imune ao veneno de vocês, Carlisle fez testes. Ele sabia que não ia ser nada demais..."

"_Nada demais_?", minha mãe me encarou, e havia algo de feroz em sua expressão, algo que me fez lembrar dos tempos em que comecei a ver Jacob como algo além de um amigo e ela nos olhava como se fossemos bebês prestes a fazer alguma tolice, "Ia se alimentar de você, acha isso nada demais?"

Não respondi. Não porque estivesse concordando, mas porque nada faria com que ela entendesse que eu não sentia medo de Jasper. Havia crescido numa família de vampiros, eu mesma tinha me alimentado a vida inteira de sangue, e não entendia como o fato de Jasper se descontrolar com a possibilidade de beber de mim pudesse ser motivo de tanto barulho. Havia um tabu quanto a beber de humanos, porque era como matá-los. E não éramos assassinos. Mas isso não se aplicava em relação a mim.

Então, o que havia de errado?

Obviamente as coisas não eram tão simples assim com minha mãe. Ela terminou com minha mochila, fechou o zíper e ficou muito quieta, como todos eles costumavam ficar. Uma de suas mãos estava pousada na alça da mochila, a outra pendia ao lado do corpo. Sua postura era elegante e imponente, apesar da camisa folgada de botões e da calça simples e sem detalhes.

"Jasper não é como nós", ela murmurou, olhando para baixo, "Maria o causou danos irreparáveis. Ela o ensinou a matar e a gostar disso. Durante muitos anos, ele foi um viciado em sangue, em morte, em dor. Mesmo depois de ter encontrado Carlisle e Alice, não conseguiu esquecer o gosto do sangue humano, embora tenha superado a necessidade de matar."

"Porque falam disso como se fosse errado? Estão sendo hipócritas. É a natureza dele. De todos vocês. Até mesmo a minha."

Ela levantou a cabeça e me observou, como se tentasse me ver sob uma luz nova. E não estivesse obtendo sucesso nisso.

"Vamos", ela disse por fim.

"Para onde?"

"Não pode ficar aqui, ou seu pai e ele vão acabar se matando."

"Também pensa a mesma coisa que eu, não é? Não o julga pelo que fez."

Ela pegou minha mochila e foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair, murmurou:

"Na verdade, Renesmee, não julgo o _seu_ ponto de vista. Porque um dia já pensei exatamente assim".

[LEAH]

O sol já estava nascendo e aquela conversa não acabava. Cristo, Billy devia estar tendo um mau momento com Jacob. Ficaram trancados naquele quarto a madrugada toda, e Sam só tinha entrado ali uma vez para levar um copo com água e um comprimido de ansiolítico para Jake.

Sam foi ao banheiro enquanto Noah buscava uma xícara de café para mim. Quando voltou, se sentou ao meu lado nos degraus da varanda.

"Ele tem os nervos de aço", comentou com um sorriso tímido, sem olhar para mim. Depois balançou a cabeça, "É por isso que está com ele, não é?"

Meus pensamentos estavam longe, no que se passava naquele maldito quarto, em toda a tensão que com certeza estava pesando nos ombros de Jacob como uma bigorna de duas toneladas, e levou algum tempo para que eu registrasse o tom da pergunta de Noah. Olhei para ele, admirada.

"Que diabo de pergunta é essa?"

Ele corou antes de responder, e por um momento pareceu tão chocado consigo mesmo quanto eu.

"Ah...eu...vocês. Estão juntos", a frase terminou descambando para uma pergunta hesitante.

"Não. Não mais."

"Mas ainda gosta dele."

Santo Deus, o que Noah tinha? Não fazia o jeito dele estar tão interessado na minha vida amorosa; ele era daqueles garotos quietos e meio infantis que passam o tempo todo calado e só abrem a boca para comentar bobagens com outros caras igualmente imaturos. O tipo que não tinha a menor sensibilidade para ter um relacionamento, quem dirá opinar sobre o dos outros.

Olhei para ele de um modo que tudo isso ficasse bem claro.

Noah não captou a mensagem.

"Deve ser aquele jeito machão dele", deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça outra vez, os cabelos finos e despenteados deslizaram um pouco para frente, "Igual ao Sam."

Um silêncio inquietante recaiu sobre nós. Engoli em seco e me dobrei para frente, cruzando os braços sobre a barriga. Noah olhou para mim e pela primeira vez naquela conversa conseguiu ler nas entrelinhas.

"Ah, que merda. Desculpe, Leah, não quis..."

"É, parece que tenho uma quedinha por machos alfas."

Ele piscou, tentando acompanhar a mudança repentina no clima da conversa.

"Jake não é mais um macho alfa."

"Não. É um guerreiro. Muito melhor."

Noah ergueu uma sobrancelha e refletiu sobre o assunto, assentindo lentamente. Depois riu baixo.

"Só os melhores."

"O quê?"

"Pra você, só os melhores", Noah passou a mão pelos cabelos, os jogando para trás, e ergueu a cabeça em direção à orla da floresta, "Machos alfas, guerreiros... É boa demais pra se apaixonar por qualquer um."

Ele estava sendo irônico? Estava ousando ser irônico comigo, que tinha idade pra ser sua irmã mais velha? É, eu tinha mesmo, e devia agir como uma às vezes. O belisquei, mas ao invés de reclamar, Noah riu e me puxou para um abraço brincalhão.

Quando nos separamos, ele estava vermelho outra vez. Sam apareceu, e sua expressão não era nada agradável.

"Olha, estamos sobrando aqui", falei, começando a levantar, "Porque não damos o fora e..."

"Não", Sam falou em sua voz grave de alfa, "Não é seguro para o Billy. Jake está sendo submetido a uma série de revelações sobre a vida que ele não lembra ter tido. Está estressado..."

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus, que ameaça ele pode apresentar ao Billy? Dar uns gritos? Surrar uma porta?"

As narinas de Sam dilataram com a minha piadinha. Seu olhar endureceu e fixou-se no meu, como costumava fazer quando éramos lobos da mesma matilha e era necessário nos dar ordens incontestáveis.

"_Vamos ficar_", seu olhar se suavizou um pouco quando não rebati, "Está confiante demais no fato de ele ter voltado."

"Veja por si mesmo. As tatuagens sumiram."

Noah, que já tinha levantado e estava com as mãos no bolso observando a discussão, chutou uma pedra.

"Tem algo errado nisso tudo", murmurou, "Não faz sentido. Ele foi requisitado pelos Espíritos para servir à nossa espécie, e aquela tatuagem é o elo dele como o Outro Lado. Sue deduziu isso."

"Foi só uma dedução", me defendi, embora soubesse que o argumento de minha mãe fazia todo sentido.

Noah também sabia, porque me ignorou.

"E agora as tatuagens sumiram como se os Espíritos tivessem desistido dele. Não encaixa."

"Não", Sam estreitou os olhos para Noah, e o modo como fez isso deixava claro que o admirava não porque o garoto estava certo, mas porque partilhava da mesma opinião que ele, fosse ela errada ou não, "Isso é temporário. Aquelas coisas vão voltar, e é melhor ficarmos atentos."

"Como ele está reagindo?", perguntei depressa, quando toda aquela conversa me pareceu complexa demais. No fim das contas, só me importava que Jacob ficasse bem, com ou sem tatuagem.

"Melhor do que eu esperava."

Do meu lado, Noah abriu um sorriso sarcástico e um pouco amargurado.

"É. Ele é o cara."

[JACOB]

Bella era uma vampira.

Eu não era quem achava que era.

Meu Deus, eu tinha matado aquelas coisas. Eu tinha...comido...

Não, não eu. Um lobo. Uma coisa que tinha vindo comigo do...

_Outro Lado._

Não, não podia ser. Billy não estava mentindo, é claro, mas eu precisava de um tempo para entender... e acreditar...

"Filho, leve o tempo que quiser", a voz de Billy veio de algum lugar do quarto, "Sei que é difícil, mas precisa confiar no que estou contando. Mesmo que não se lembre, essas coisas aconteceram e precisa encaixar isso no vazio da sua mente."

_Preciso encaixar isso na minha mente. Preciso..._

Me inclinei para frente na cadeira e agarrei os cabelos, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Inferno, eu me sentia como um aleijado tentando caminhar com uma prótese. Havia um rombo de mais de dez anos na minha mente, e Billy esperava que aquelas histórias malucas se enfiassem naquele buraco dentro da minha cabeça e eu seguisse minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido...

"Não sei quem eu sou. Não sei _o que_ eu sou."

Ouvi o ruído suave das rodas da cadeira de Billy deslizando pelo piso até mim. Depois senti sua mão em meu ombro.

"E precisa encontrar a si mesmo. É por isso que perdeu suas lembranças, porque precisa refazer o caminho outra vez. Ainda é o que nasceu para ser, Jacob. Mas é necessário que você saiba disso."

Balancei a cabeça. Jesus, ela ia explodir. Aquele excesso de informação tinha feito a dor voltar três vezes pior, e os calmantes que Sam trazia não estavam ajudando em nada.

"E a garota?"

"Foi apagada também. O que o ligava a ela era o _imprinting_, e guerreiros não podem ter _impritings_. Sua concentração deve estar voltada para..."

Bella tinha tido uma filha. Eu sofrera um _imprinting_ por ela. Eu queria acreditar em Billy, mas tudo aquilo parecia coisa de livro ou filme. Não parecia ser a minha vida. Não era real. Mas fazia sentido, explicava a imagens daquela criança na minha mente, pulsando cada vez mais rápido como um coração reanimado...

Billy ainda estava falando naquele tom monótono que pretendia ser de cautela, e mesmo assim eu o atropelei:

"Porque só ela?", aquela voz abafada e estrangulada nem parecia ser a minha.

"O que?"

"Porque só lembro dela? Porque não lembro de mais nada?"

"Talvez porque ela seja o elo mais forte que você tem com seu passado."

Assenti lentamente, absorvendo aquela informação. Quando molhei os lábios, senti minha língua roçar no céu da boca como se fosse uma pasta ressacada. Agarrei o copo de água que Sam trouxera e o liquidei de um só gole. A dor em minha cabeça aliviou um pouco e embora ainda sentisse uma veia em minha têmpora latejando, consegui respirar mais devagar.

"Não me sinto como um guerreiro."

"Porque ainda não é um. Mesmo antes, não era."

Ergui a cabeça e encarei Billy.

"Disse que fui para o _Outro Lado_ por isso. Aquela história de equilíbrio..."

"Não pense nisso por enquanto. Porque não descansa um pouco agora? Passou a noite acordado..."

Levantei da cadeira, fazendo Billy se calar de repente.

"Preciso ver essa garota."

"Jacob, não acho que..."

"_Ela_ é o elo, não é?", eu estava aumentando o tom de voz, mas não conseguia me controlar. Meu peito queimava e a raiva brotava como um encanamento estourado, "Então vou atrás dela."

"Jake, filho, pense um pouco, se coloque no lugar dela", Billy me seguiu pela casa enquanto eu atravessava a sala, "Ela não sabe o que está acontecendo, vai ser um susto..."

Atraídos pela agitação repentina, Sam, Noah e Leah entraram na casa. Passei por eles como se não existissem, peguei as chaves do carro na gaveta da cozinha e desci os degraus da varanda, agradecendo por ninguém ter se metido no meio do meu caminho, se oferecendo para um atropelamento.

"Jacob!", Billy gritou da varanda.

Destravei as portas do carro e entrei. Quando arranquei, ainda sentia minhas têmporas pulsando e o calor em meu peito rugia como o ronco de um motor.

Coloquei a mim mesmo no modo _fúria irrefreada_ e atravessei toda a estrada em direção àquela casinha no lago. Billy tinha me dado o endereço no meio da conversa, mas não era por isso que eu sabia onde ficava.

Alguma coisa dentro de mim me guiava. Uma sensação eufórica de familiaridade me puxava para aquele lugar desde que aquelas imagens vazaram pela minha mente como um derrame de lembranças.

Era ali que estava a verdade. Era para lá que eu deveria ir.

[RENESMEE]

De volta ao lugar de onde eu sempre fugia, pensei quando minha mãe estacionou no cascalho em frente à Caso do Lago. Saltamos e minha mãe já estava dentro da casa antes mesmo que eu apanhasse minha mochila no banco traseiro.

Entrei em casa e suspirei. Tudo estava como no dia em que Jacob me levara até ali no natal. Sem mobília. Arejada. Clara. E aquela vista absolutamente fantástica do lago e das montanhas lá atrás. Olhando assim, parecia o lugar perfeito para se viver.

E seria, se não fosse o destino se meter na minha vida como um tirano arrogante, tomando Jacob de mim e arrancando minha felicidade porta afora.

Agora era apenas uma casa abandonada.

E Deus era testemunha de que eu não queria ficar ali.

Minha mãe abriu os janelões da sala, deixando o ar doce e fresco entrar. Larguei minha mochila no balcão da cozinha americana, tirei os sapatos e caminhei pelo piso encerado de madeira, a umidade dos meus pés iam deixavam pegadas no linóleo brilhoso. De algum modo aquelas pegadas me reconfortaram.

"O que vai acontecer com Jasper?"

Minha mãe se encostou no batente da varanda, de frente para a paisagem, e me aproximei mais para ouvi-la.

"Não sei", ela era sempre muito segura de tudo, mas naquele momento estava tão temerosa quanto eu, "Carlisle nos contou algumas coisas do tempo em que viveu com os Volturi. Alguns vampiros não suportavam a eternidade e enlouqueciam, Aro os queimava. Eram um estorvo, uma espécie de peso morto. Com o tempo, eles iam ficando paralisados, como que alheios de tudo."

Então era assim que vampiros enlouqueciam. Virando estátuas.

Lembrei de Jasper olhando para o nada, parado no mesmo lugar por dias e dias. E da expressão vazia de seus olhos, os movimentos apáticos. Seria possível que ele estivesse... _enlouquecendo_?

"Por quê? Porque ficam assim?"

"Ninguém sabe", havia melancolia na resposta dela, como se temesse por algo que eu não sabia, "Mas Jasper não está mais conseguindo se conter."

Com muito cuidado, para não repudiá-la ou afastá-la de mim, falei:

"Me deixe cuidar disso. Se ele estiver mesmo tão perto de...", não conseguia pronunciar a palavra, simplesmente não consegui, "Por favor, me deixem ajudá-lo."

"Não se trata só de beber de você, Renesmee. Nenhum de nós pode garantir que ele vai se contentar apenas com o seu sangue, e se perder totalmente o senso e se entregar à sede? Pense no quanto sofreríamos, pense em Alice. Ela não conseguiria suportar vê-lo se tornar um assassino."

A expressão dela nublou, seus olhos cor de ouro ficaram maiores, embora a mudança fosse quase imperceptível. Estava imaginando Edward no lugar de Jasper. E estava agonizando por dentro pela visão que tinha.

"Também não ia suportar vê-lo morrer aos poucos. É isso que vai acontecer. Ele vai se tornar uma pedra, sem vida, sem sentimentos, sem sensações."

"Não cabe a mim decidir", ela se voltou e sorriu um pouco, tocando meu rosto, "Cuide-se. Eu e Edward estaremos aqui num piscar de olhos se precisar. Rosalie virá visitá-la todos os dias, com certeza."

Antes que ela pudesse sair, porém, perguntei:

"Sente falta dele?"

Um foco de luz que atravessava as clarabóias atingiu em cheio a parte de trás da cabeça dela, acendendo o reflexo avermelhado de seus cabelos. Quando ela se virou, sua pele cintilou, iluminada.

"Jacob", murmurei, e ter dito aquele nome, no meio daquela sala vazia, me fez abraçar meu próprio corpo, "Sente falta dele?"

Ela permaneceu ali por mais um segundo ou dois. Nos encaramos. Havia tanta coisa implícita naquele silêncio, e embora ela não tivesse respondido, sabia que a vontade de abraçá-lo era tão grande que chegava a doer em seu peito. Pelo menos, era isso que seus olhos me diziam.

[JACOB]

Droga, Billy estava certo. Eu não podia simplesmente aparecer na frente da garota perguntando quem ela era e... merda, eu nem sabia o que ia dizer. _Oi, sou seu namorado. Ex namorado. E aí?_

Ex namorado de uma garota que eu nem sabia como era. Tinha olhos azuis? Castanhos? Era loira? Tinha sardas?

Não sentia absolutamente nada por ela. Nem lembrava como tinha sido nosso primeiro beijo, qual era a sensação de vê-la sorrir, de rir com ela. Não tínhamos uma história. Na verdade, _eu_ não lembrava da história que tínhamos, o que, pelo menos para mim, dava no mesmo.

Esfregando o rosto pela enésima vez, olhei pelo vidro do pára-brisa do carro para a casa de três andares em madeira escura que estava há duzentos metros de mim.

Não houve nenhuma movimentação na casa pelas últimas duas horas, tempo em que fiquei parado ali. Talvez não tivesse ninguém em casa. Talvez ela tivesse se mudado, ou casado de novo. Billy não me deu detalhes do que aconteceu depois que voltei do _Outro Lado_, mas havia grandes possibilidades de que ela tivesse se apaixonado por outro.

Afinal, quem ia ficar dez anos esperando alguém?

Quando um vulto se moveu no térreo, meu coração deu um salto. Era uma reação exagerada, mas fiquei aliviado por saber que ela ainda morava ali. Isso reduzia as chances de ter se casado com outro.

O que não fez a menor diferença para mim.

Mas me encorajou um pouco.

Desci do carro e me aproximei da casa, tomando cuidado para não ser visto, andando por trás da vegetação que ladeava o terreno. Fiquei perto o bastante para ter uma boa visão da sala através das janelas da cozinha. Era uma área grande e iluminada, e a garota dançava no centro dela. Não, espere aí... não estava dançando. Estava praticando uma espécie de luta. Com duas adagas. Cara, aquela garota não parecia em nada com a menininha frágil e delicada das minhas lembranças. Mas era ela, sem dúvida – tinha o rosto no mesmo formato de coração, a mesma pele clara perolada, a mesma postura ereta e alongada do pescoço, de quem crescera posicionada em frente ao piano.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos e mesmo que eu não escutasse, podia imaginar o som das lâminas afiadas cortando o ar com um assovio. Sacos de areia pendiam do teto, alguns estavam rasgados e o conteúdo vertia para o chão numa cascata que cintilava ao redor dela. Os que sobravam intactos eram golpeados com chutes certeiros.

Enquanto a olhava, me dei conta de que estava sorrindo como um otário do segundo ano que acabara de flagrar a vizinha só de calcinha na janela. Me sentindo meio idiota, fiquei sério e comecei a pensar no que faria agora que já sabia que ela estava em casa. Ficar atrás da moita espreitando não me parecia uma boa opção, além de ser pouco viril.

Não que eu estivesse tentando ser impressionante de algum modo...

A garota parou de praticar, soltou as adagas no chão e correu para um canto, apanhando alguma coisa pequena no chão que levou ao ouvido. Estava descalça, usava uma calça de malha preta e um top branco decotado, e mesmo de longe era possível ver o brilho de seu suor brilhando entre o espaço de seus seios quando ela respirava ofegante. Era magra e alta, e agora que estava parada, parecia menos intimidadora... e mais _sexy_. Na verdade, era o tipo de garota que se eu tivesse conhecido no último ano da escola, ficaria muito tentando em escolher minha faculdade de acordo com as prioridades dela.

Ela caminhou em círculos enquanto falava no celular, concentrada. Quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da linha estava falando algo importante, e ela prestava total atenção. Aproveitei para dar a volta na casa e ter uma visão melhor pelo deck. Deslizei pela parede externa da casa e parei ao lado das portas abertas de vidro, tentando escutar alguma coisa. Quando não ouvi nada, estiquei um pouco o pescoço e olhei.

A garota tinha desaparecido.

Talvez tivesse subido para o segundo andar.

Olhando para os lados e me sentindo uma espécie de Patrick Kenzie, andei pela extensão das portas de vidro e entrei na sala. O sol estava à pino e banhava o piso de madeira, fazendo o verniz que o cobria brilhar como se fosse líquido. A casa estava totalmente vazia, sem móvel algum, sem quadros, porta-retratos ou qualquer sinal de que era habitada. Que diabos tinha acontecido depois que eu voltara? Ao que parecia, não tínhamos vivido felizes para sempre.

Havia uma escada estilizada e sem corrimão no canto direito da sala, e do outro lado, à minha esquerda, uma cozinha americana. Era razoavelmente grande e...

Outra vez, imagens pipocaram na minha cabeça – um casal entrando pela porta da frente num dia de neve. A claridade do dia iluminando o rosto da garota, o tornando inacreditavelmente bonito. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos e eram de um ruivo escuro e intenso.

Como num filme exibido numa sala com eco, eu falei:

"_Aqui é perfeito. Perto da sua família. Mas longe o bastante para que Edward não leia nossos pensamentos..."_

As imagens se embaralharam um pouco, então a garota estava sorrindo para mim, e a lembrança ficou tão nítida que senti o calor do corpo dela nos meus braços.

"_Agora, Jake. Vamos casar agora, nesse minuto."_

"_Isso vai ser um pouco mais complicado..."_

Mais risadas. O gosto da boca dela. A promessa de desejo fervendo naqueles olhos castanhos...

E então, tão rápido como vieram, as imagens sumiram, me deixando abaixado no chão como se alguém tivesse me passado uma rasteira. E tremendo da cabeça aos pés feito um alucinado. Comecei a levantar e...fui atirado para trás com um golpe no peito, e antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, a garota enfiou o antebraço debaixo do meu queixo e empurrou minha cabeça para cima, a pressionando contra o chão. Nossos olhos se encontraram e o calor que havia nos dela não tinha nada a ver com o desejo das minhas lembranças.

Engoli em seco. Quando abri a boca para falar, senti o peso do braço dela apertar minha garganta. Tossi um pouco e ela deu espaço, embora continuasse com um dos joelhos sobre a minha virilha, muito perto da minha região de alto risco.

"Billy já me contou tudo", ela disse enquanto eu tossia um pouco mais, "Disse que você tinha vindo para cá."

"Não...", pigarreei, "sabia por onde começar..."

Ela sorriu para mim, e se eu ainda tinha dúvidas de que Bella pudesse ter tido uma filha com Edward, elas desaparecem naquele momento. Ela era uma mistura inacreditável entre os dois, e não apenas fisicamente. Seu olhar atento emitia um brilho inteligente e ligeiramente arrogante, exatamente como o de Edward, e o modo como seus lábios se curvaram para mim foi tão doce e hesitante como eu me lembrava ser o sorriso de Bella.

"Não se preocupe", ela disse, se afastando e ficando de pé, "No que diz respeito a você, sou PhD em recomeços."

[RENESMEE]

Quando o libertei, Jacob virou para o lado, massageando a garganta com uma mão e apoiando a outra no chão. Estava sem camisa, e o movimento deixou suas costas viradas na minha direção por um momento. Então era verdade o que Billy dissera, as tatuagens tinham desaparecido. Meu Deus, aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade.

Jacob estava de volta. Finalmente estava de volta.

Não lembrava de mim, mas isso era um detalhe sem importância. Ele estava de volta, estava vivo e estava de volta, minha nossa, _ele estava de volta_...

Assim que se refez, ele ficou de pé. Eu já estava me acostumando a me sentir intimidada com o Jacob que voltara do _Outro Lado_, com sua aura feroz de predador e seu olhar sombrio e impenetrável, e fechei os olhos por um momento para ter certeza de que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Os abri novamente e vi Jake na minha frente, quase dez anos mais novo sem aquelas tatuagens e aquele ar de assassino das trevas, parecendo meio deslocado no meio da minha sala.

_Oh, meu bom Deus, obrigada. _

Ele coçou a nuca enquanto olhava para mim, e a cautela em seu olhar escuro era quase infantil. Seu tamanho extra grande não combinava nada com sua atitude. Nunca tinha combinado.

"Me desculpe", ele disse finalmente, e sua voz me causou arrepios. Tranqüila. Calorosa.

"Por quê?"

"Não lembro de você. Não lembro de nada que aconteceu."

"Isso não importa", dei um passo na direção dele, mas parei quando percebi que seus ombros enrijeceram de repente, "Não importa mesmo..."

"E por invadir sua casa."

Mas que droga, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir. Devia estar parecendo ridícula.

"Ah. Não foi a primeira vez, pode acreditar."

Silêncio. Nos encaramos. Jake coçou o cotovelo. Mordi o lábio.

"Legal a sua casa", ele fez um gesto de cabeça indicando o espaço ao redor.

"É. Você a comprou. Antes de casarmos."

"_Casamento?",_ a voz dele falhou no final da palavra. Ele desviou o olhar e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. "Hã... em que pé estão as coisas?"

"Nos divorciamos. Quer dizer, fomos forçados a isso, sabe?"

Ele caminhou até o balcão da cozinha e se encostou ali, de frente para mim, os braços e os tornozelos cruzados.

Caramba, Deus era testemunha que eu estava morrendo por dentro com a força que estava fazendo para não abraçá-lo. E naqueles poucos minutos em que ele estava na minha sala, aquele cheiro maravilhoso de canela apimentada exalava sem parar. Eu precisava tocá-lo. Cristo, _precisava_ fazer isso, ou eu iria dormir naquela noite sem saber se tudo aquilo tinha mesmo acontecido.

"Você é boa", ele falou, e notei que estava olhando para os sacos de areia rasgados. Depois sorriu um pouco, e os caninos pontiagudos surgiram por baixo do lábio superior, "Pois é, estava espionando. Mas você Já sabia disso."

Atravessei a sala lentamente, fingindo que estava apenas encurtando a distância para termos uma conversa mais confortável.

"Billy me ligou há uma três horas atrás. Vi quando seu carro passou pela estrada. Na verdade, estava esperando que batesse na porta e me cobrisse de perguntas."

"Era mais ou menos o que eu tinha em mente."

Sentei num dos banquinhos altos do balcão, há mais ou menos um metro dele. Era longe demais para o meu gosto, mas ele estava assustado e eu podia entender. Queria fazer com que as coisas fossem menos bruscas para ele.

"Bom, pode fazê-las."

"Não sei por onde começar."

Silêncio. Jacob estalou o pescoço. Estalei os nós dos dedos contra a palma da mão.

Algo em mim me disse o que fazer. Na verdade, não tínhamos muitas opções. Mas Jacob precisaria confiar em mim e eu duvidava muito que aquele tipo de vinculo existisse entre nós naquele instante. Eu era uma estranha. Me sentia como a personagem de um livro infantil que lera uma vez: a garotinha fizera amizade com um lobo no Natal, e a cada inverno era preciso reconquistá-lo novamente. Porque lobos são ariscos. É preciso provar a todo instante que se é digno da confiança deles.

"Posso mostrar", falei.

Jacob ergueu os olhos para mim por baixo das espessas sobrancelhas escuras.

"Como?"

"Preciso que... deixe que eu o toque."

Ele estendeu a mão sem hesitar e esperou.

"Não", balancei a cabeça, "Não assim. Não pode ser feito dessa forma, e vai levar bastante tempo."

"Temos tempo."

Assenti, um pouco mais animada. O lobo estava se aproximando de mim. Um pouco mais e eu poderia tocá-lo. E então, o reconquistaria outra vez. Por mais um inverno.


	13. Aproximação

**Oi, meninas! Aqui estou eu de novo com um capítulo novo, longo e cheio de adrenalina! E duas NCs!**

**Novidades: narração sob o ponto de vista do Noah, espero que gostem! E mais Jacob pra nóis! \o/ Eu particularmente gostei dele nesse capítulo, mas quero saber a opinião de vocês... Mas pra ser sincera, meninas, estou com saudade do meu Jakezinho antigo, explosivo, dominador e HOT como ngm =/ Acho que a Nessie tbm u.u **

**A música do capítulo é pra Renesmee, na verdade...escolhi ela por que foi a música que me inspirou a escrever a NC deles, e reflete um pouco o modo como ela está se sentindo com tudo isso. O nome da música é Erase This, do CD novo do Evanescence. **

**Apenas uma observação: a cena de Nc do Noah, como algumas outras cenas de NC da fic, eu me inspirei na série Irmandade da Adaga Negra, da J. *ADORO*, e supor recomendo pra quem gosta da mistura vampiros sedutores e adrenalina hehehe só não tem lobisomen =( mas a gente supera ;)**

**Gaby: Oi, querida! Bom, a Nessie estava treinando quando o Jacob entrou na casa dela... acho que no fundo ela derrubou ele porque estava com um pouco de raiva da situação toda, e tbm porque ele estava desprevenido e tinha "invadido" o espaço dela...ngm é de ferro, né? Mas ela está tentando lidar com isso da melhor forma possível ;) Você não acha? Ahhaha adorei o "safadinho"! **

**bia duraes****: Sim, Bia, o Jasper está tendo muita dificuldade em lidar com a eternidade, sobretudo quando isso implica em ter de ser **_**vegetariano**_** heheheh Mas, com certeza, as coisas vão se resolver ;) Pra ser sincera, eu sempre achei que o Jasper e a Nessie formam um par bem sexy, mas não vou magoar a Alice e o Jake, nem pensar. Contudo, posso prometer cenas bem quentes entre eles... Eu tb acho lindo isso de se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa várias vezes! Sabe, acho que de certa forma, quando amamos de verdade, é isso que acontece...estamos sempre nos apaixonando de novo pela mesma pessoa.**

**As tatuagens do Jake talvez voltem sim, até porque EU ESTOU MORRENDO DE SAUDADE DO MEU JACOB! Auahuahu SERÁ QUE SOU SÓ EU? Bjo bjo bjo**

**Priscilla: A situação toda é bem confusa, mesmo, Pri. Mas eu adoro complicações P Não é o Jasper que não deveria ter voltado, é a Renesmee... porque ela é uma tentação pra ele, mais ainda do que a Bella era, porque a Renesmee é imune ao veneno deles. Sim, a Nessie está lidando bem com tudo isso, acho que no fundo ela já está acostumada a perder o Jacob... se você parar pra pensar, dessa vez a perda ficou abafada pelo ganho de tê-lo de volta, mesmo sem memória. Isso não soa um pouco triste?  
><strong>

**Babi: Obrigada, querida! Nossa você pensa exatamente como eu! Eu fico mesmo louca com vcs, meninas indecisas! AHUhuahua Espero que goste do capítulo de hj ;) bjs  
><strong>

**Gabiand****: É, acho que o Noah e a Leah combinam..ainda não descrevi ele mto bem, mas penso**** que ele é aquele cara meio inexperiente, novinho, que se apaixona por uma mulher mais velha que tem um temperamento durão e difícil. E que não tema menor intenção de notá-lo. Continue acompanhando pra ver o que vai dar isso! Bjs e brigadinha.  
><strong>

**Leonna: oi amoré! Que bom que estou conseguindo pontuar bem a diferença do jake com e sem as tatuagens...por é MTO gritante a diferença. Na verdade, fofa, ele não precisa das tatuagens pra proteger a tribo, é uma questão mais complexa...talvez isso só fique mais claro quando os Volturi entrarem em cena. Ops, falei demais...**

**Thaysa: Obrigada, flor ;* Jacob está lembrando da Renesmee aos poucos, Billy estava certo quando disse que isso acontecia porque ela foi o ponto mais marcante da vida dele. A Renesmee é como uma cicatriz na memória dele. Espero que goste desse capítulo, tentei fazer com que as cenas entre os dois fossem bonitas e cheias de expectativa. bjs  
><strong>

**Daniela: Obrigada! Comente esse cap tb, ok? ;) adoro quando fazem isso. Mil bjs!**

**Rihanna: Eu tb adorei AHuahuhuauha P isso, garota, confie em mim ;***

**B2B: Vai dar tudo certo, querida, não morra! HUAhahu obg pela review! Bjs**

**Lilinha: Ow, que fofa vc! Adorei sua review! Obg mesmo, espero que goste desse cap e comente Tb ;* **

**Gabriela: pronto, mulher, aqui está! Espero que goste e comente muuuuuito! Bjs ;***

**COMENTEM, COMENTEM, COMENTEM para que eu tenha cada vez mais inspiração pra escrever sobre o nosso casal preferido ;)**

**12. Aproximação**

Is it so hard for you?  
>Cause it so hard for me<br>T believe that what we dream could ever come to life again  
>Cause I cannot erase this life<p>

Not gonna let this day go by  
>I'm going to save this wasted life<br>And nothing can stand in my way

Not enough to say goodbye  
>Burning till there's nothing left<br>I'm drowning in the mess that I have made

Is it so hard for you?  
>Cause it so hard for me<br>To believe that what we dream could ever come to life again  
>Cause I cannot erase this life<p>

~Evanescence

[RENESMEE]

Normalmente, eu levava de vinte a trinta minutos no banho, reforçando a velha teoria machista de que mulheres demoram debaixo do chuveiro. Mas naquele dia eu não podia arriscar. Saí do banho dez minutos depois de ter entrado, me enxuguei tão depressa que minhas costas ainda estavam úmidas quando vesti uma camisa folgada e um jeans rasgado e desci para a sala, descalça e despenteada. Ela estava vazia, e meu coração parou por um segundo.

Jacob tinha ido embora.

Eu o tinha perdido outra vez...

"Aqui em cima", a voz dele veio de repente do segundo andar.

Fechei os olhos e coloquei a mão no peito. _Oh, Deus_.

Subi as escadas e o encontrei no escritório, o único cômodo da casa que permanecera intacto e com mobília. Na época em que Jacob foi para o _Outro Lado_, não achei que fazia sentido remover todos aqueles livros, a escrivaninha e o divã de veludo prata que Rosalie me dera de presente de casamento. Tudo aquilo não me trazia lembranças ruins, e na verdade era reconfortante abrir a porta e ver que pelo menos ali nada tinha mudado. Embora aquela fosse a primeira vez que eu entrava no escritório em doze anos.

E agora que eu estava reparando, aquela decoração séria e solene quase me fazia sentir numa biblioteca de Oxford. Hum. Talvez fosse melhor trocar as cortinas ou a tapeçaria...

"Eu fiz esses cálculos?", Jacob perguntou.

Franzi a testa para o que ele tinha entre as mãos, um antigo livro muito manuseado sobre mecânica automotiva, da época em que cursara a faculdade. Eu não precisava me aproximar para saber que as páginas estavam quase totalmente rabiscadas com contas e fórmulas, porque lembrava perfeitamente de todas as vezes em que Jacob passara noites em claro estudando para as provas semestrais, com aquele maldito livro como amante.

"Sim. Você era bom com números."

Ele sorriu um pouco e passou algumas páginas, analisando com cuidado cada rabisco. Eu sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça dele – eram contas avançadas, nada parecido com as equações de segundo grau ensinadas nas escolas. Ele passou o olhar com naturalidade pelos cálculos, lendo os números como se fossem palavras, acompanhando com facilidade a linha de raciocínio. Sorri lentamente, fascinada. Jacob tinha uma mente afiada para números, diante dela, qualquer expressão indecifrável se tornava algo prático e simples. Mordi o lábio lembrando do quanto achava sedutor caras que sabiam lidar com números. Que bom que não tinha sido apagado também.

"Que estranho", ele murmurou quando fechou o livro e o recolocou no lugar, "Já sou formado."

"Tirou A em todas as matérias. A faculdade parecia fácil pra você."

Ele deu de ombros, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e encostou na estante. Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, enquanto o olhar dele percorria as lombadas dos livros com um brilho intenso, e alheio. Decidi que já era hora de me aproximar e entrei no escritório. O movimento atraiu a atenção de Jacob imediatamente, e ele virou a cabeça e fixou os olhos em mim como o lobo atento que havia dentro de si.

"Disse que podia me mostrar", ele falou, com uma formalidade que me fez lembrar de manter distância, "Tinha uma espécie de diário ou coisa assim?"

"Não. Não é nada... convencional", suspirei, pensando na melhor maneira de fazer aquilo, "Seria melhor se ficasse sentado", apontei o divã ao meu lado.

Jake olhou de mim para ele como se esperasse que eu explicasse o porquê daquilo, mas finalmente se afastou das estantes e veio para o divã. Sentou-se um pouco ereto sobre as almofadas de cetim, e então, depois de um segundo, deslizou as costas e relaxou, as pernas abertas e a mãos cruzadas sobre o abdômen rijo. Quando me sentei ao seu lado, ele começou a bater depressa um dos pés no chão, como um tique nervoso.

Coloquei a mão sobre o joelho dele e o fiz parar. E então me dei conta de que aquele era o primeiro contato efetivo que eu estava tendo com meu verdadeiro Jacob desde... _minha nossa, _eu já nem lembrava_._ Senti o calor da pele dele mesmo sobre o jeans grosso, a força dura de seus músculos, o que me fez ter vontade de não tirar a mão, mesmo que não soubesse o que faria depois com ela. Mas a afastei lentamente, como se o gesto não tivesse importância, desejando ardentemente que minhas bochechas não estivessem me entregando.

"Olha, não vai doer, certo?"

Ele me encarou, intrigado.

"_Doer?_"

"Eu poderia explicar, mas é mais prático mostrar", deslizei um pouco mais para perto dele, e percebi que a posição era desfavorável. Ergui as pernas e sentei sobre elas, ficando quase no mesmo nível que ele, "Vou tocar em você", tentei assegurar à minha voz o tom mais suave possível, e então encostei a ponta dos dedos no rosto dele, "Tente relaxar."

Jacob engoliu em seco com o toque, mas deixou a cabeça cair para trás e fechou os olhos. Deslizei os dedos pelas têmporas dele, maravilhada com a sensação do contato, da pele macia e quente, da suave palpitação das veias e do roçar sedoso da raiz dos cabelos dele quando afundei os dedos no couro cabeludo. Uma corrente de energia cresceu no meu peito, aquecendo o que havia entre minhas pernas, e pude jurar que Jacob a pressentiu pelo modo como engoliu em seco de novo e deslizou um pouco mais pelo divã, se acomodando.

Meu coração estava disparando.

Deixei de lado por um momento o que ia fazer e apenas o olhei. De olhos fechados, a linha do maxilar um pouco tensa e a sobrancelhas densas formando um ângulo agudo sobre o nariz, ele era encantador. A expressão era dura, mas de forma nem um pouco hostil. Sob os raios adamascados do pôr do sol que entrava pela janela, a pele dele era de um castanho acobreado quente, e os lábios cor de canela pareciam macios e...tentadores.

Girando o corpo para me posicionar melhor, encostei as pernas na dele e tentei não pensar no fato de que meus mamilos estavam muito duros debaixo do bojo do sutien. A excitação de tocá-lo depois de tantos anos misturada ao perfume dele estava me fazendo ferver por dentro, e aquela não era hora para ficar com tesão. E, por alguma razão, embora não estivesse calor, Jacob estava suando um pouco, fazendo aquele cheiro recender ainda mais.

Ele pigarreou e eu suspirei baixo, me concentrando.

"Não se assuste, está bem?"

Ele não respondeu e eu deixei que a primeira imagem fluísse pelos meus dedos para a mente dele, e não me surpreendi nem um pouco quando ele deu um pulo e se afastou de mim com um palavrão como se eu tivesse espetado seu traseiro com um garfo.

"Cristo!", ele arfou com a voz esganiçada, olhando para mim com os olhos esbugalhados, "Você... _você_ fez isso?"

"Sim. Eu disse que não era convencional", falei de modo gentil, "Está tudo bem?"

"Eu me vi."

"Não. _Eu_ vi você. São as minhas lembranças. A que mostrei agora é do dia em que vi você pela primeira vez, o dia em que nasci. E foi também o dia em que você me viu e teve o _imprinting_."

Ele pareceu acreditar naquilo e aceitar, mas não tornou a se aproximar. Então engatinhei pelo divã e me coloquei outra vez ao lado dele. Ergui as mãos para tocá-lo outra vez, mas ele sequer pareceu me notar. Então falou de repente:

"Eu estava irritado. Estava... transtornado."

"Todo mundo estava. Meu parto não foi uma coisa qualquer. Teria sido uma tragédia, na verdade, se Edward não tivesse sido rápido."

Jacob não piscou enquanto digeria aquilo. Uma fina camada de suar cobria suas têmporas, umedecendo um pouco as finas mechas de cabelo, que afastei para trás num gesto delicado. Como se meu toque o trouxesse de volta para aquele momento, Jake piscou e levantou os olhos para mim. O sol dourado da tarde acendeu dentro deles reflexos verdes e castanho escuro cor de terra molhada.

Aquele olhar... Meu Deus, como eu sentira falta dele. Não era o olhar duro e impenetrável do Jacob de antes, era apenas o olhar vivo e atento do _meu_ Jake.

Olhei fundo naqueles olhos, e depois baixei o olhar para a boca entreaberta.

_Não o beijei agora, Renesmee, não estrague tudo..._

"Quer continuar?", perguntei, mas minha voz não era mais que um sussurro fraco.

Ele hesitou, ainda me encarando, e tive a sensação engraçada de que ele estava tentando bloquear a mente para mim. Uma coisa sem sentido, é claro. Jacob não tinha esse poder.

"Quero", ele disse, e em seguida se reposicionou no divã. Fiz a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo, e nossos ombros se chocaram, o dele com mais força, e soltei um gemido baixo que o deixou desconcertado.

"Desculpe", ele disse, segurando meu braço.

"Tudo bem", murmurei, voltando a sentar sobre minhas pernas.

Quando estávamos acomodados outra vez, suspirei, me concentrando, e coloquei as mãos no rosto dele novamente, deixando que meus dedos deslizassem pelas têmporas até a raiz dos cabelos. Ele fechou os olhos e esperou.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Franzi a testa. Seria possível que ele estivesse me _bloqueando_?

"O que está fazendo? Está me retendo?"

Ele abriu os olhos e me observou, então um sorrisinho divertido torceu seus lábios.

"Só estava testando."

"Como conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Sei lá. Só me concentrei em pensar numa parede preta."

Nunca ninguém tinha conseguido me bloquear... Bom, mas talvez ninguém nunca tivesse realmente tentado.

Fechei a cara, orgulhosa demais para dar moral a ele.

"E então?", resmunguei.

"Calma aí", ele sorriu, e o modo como fez aquilo foi nitidamente provocativo, "Não é fácil ter a mente invadida por imagens assim. É muito... real."

"Por que _foi_ real. São lembranças reais."

"Tudo bem. Pode ir."

Dessa vez, quando as imagens fluíram, ele não pulou, mas prendeu a respiração nos primeiros segundos até se acostumar. E quando finalmente abriu os olhos outra vez, já era noite e provavelmente muito tarde.

[LEAH]

O apartamento de Jacob em Seattle estava exatamente como ele tinha deixado – bagunçado e abafado.

Depois de abrir todas as janelas e as portas de vidro da varanda imensa, comecei a recolher os papéis de bala, latas de soda e embalagens de frango frito que havia espalhado pela sala. Era impressionante como um sujeito como Jacob Black podia ser tão asseado e exigente com a própria aparência num grau inversamente proporcional à sua noção de organização no lar. Se alguém como ele fosse deixado para morar sozinho numa casa, três meses depois o lugar precisaria ser interditado pela saúde pública, e talvez descobrissem que ele estava dormindo sobre amontoados de caixinhas vazias de sanduíches do McDonald's.

Mas é claro, isso só valia para _aquele_ Jacob. O Jacob que eu conhecia, o cara meio irritante e esquentadinho que fora o macho alfa da minha matilha não era assim. Na verdade, o quarto de Jacob na casa de Billy não era muito grande e não podia ser considerado um exemplo de sofisticação, mas macacos me mordessem se não era tão limpo quanto a bancada de um laboratório.

Que engraçado. Às vezes eu não sabia direito de qual Jacob sentir falta. Porque agora que ele tinha voltado, enquanto recolhia o lixo do _outro_ Jacob, me dava conta de que um estranho vazia havia sido preenchido novamente. O vazio que Jake deixara quando passou para o Outro Lado e me abandonou com uma horda de lobos recém transformados, estressados, exalando testosterona e falando besteira o tempo inteiro.

O vazio de não ter ninguém realmente inteligente por perto. Ou simplesmente de não tê-lo por perto.

Me larguei no sofá embalado, segurando nos braços as tranqueiras que acabara de recolher, sentindo que aquele vazio afinal não estava totalmente preenchido. Jacob voltara, e como todas as outras vezes, não era meu. Nunca seria. E sempre que eu tentava superar isso, só ficava mais evidente que fracassaria.

Minha nossa, eu o amava. Amava o modo como ele era, como agia, a lealdade, o temperamento explosivo e o humor doce e ingênuo. A maneira como fazia sempre o que queria, da forma como queria.

E talvez até amasse o fato de ser inacessível pra mim.

Mas que merda, eu o amava de verdade. O que eu tivera com o outro Jacob não era amor, embora se aproximasse perigosamente da paixão, ou qualquer breguice do tipo. Sentada naquele sofá, sozinha naquela cobertura gigante, me dei conta de que daria minha própria mão direita pra ouvi-lo apenas dizer que me amava também.

_Inferno, eu não ia chorar por causa de um cara... não ia fazer isso, Sam já fora demais..._

Quando me remexi no sofá para esfregar os olhos, alguma coisa espetou meu traseiro e me afastei para o lado, apalpando as almofadas. Peguei alguma coisa pequenina e afiada. Coloquei contra a luz...

_Jesus_.

Era uma... _presa_. Uma presa de vampiro.

Levantei, joguei o lixo na lixeira da cozinha e olhei melhor para aquilo. Sim, uma presa de vampiro, branca como marfim polido, afiada como uma agulha. De onde diabos saíra aquilo? Ou melhor...de quem?

Bom, eu teria tempo para descobrir isso mais tarde. Tinha ido até aquele apartamento para buscar minhas coisas e seria melhor me ocupar disso ao invés de ficar sentada chorando feito uma idiota.

Enfiei a presa no bolso do jeans e me virei para o corredor. E então fui puxada bruscamente para trás e alguma coisa dura e fria tapou minha boca com tanta força que engasguei.

Levei apenas alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo. E quando o medo congelou minha espinha, paralisando meus sentidos, uma voz com sotaque italiano sussurrou lentamente no meu ouvido:

"Porque demorou tanto, _ragazza_?"

[JACOB]

Dei descarga duas vezes, por pura distração. As lembranças que aquela garota me passara ainda estavam latentes na minha cabeça como uma tatuagem recém feita, ainda dolorida, mas não seria má idéia se a sensação que vinha com elas escoasse por aquele ralo como a água que agora rodopiava no fundo da privada.

Fiquei olhando para o redemoinho enquanto me concentrava em não vomitar. Aquelas cenas passando depressa para minha mente tinham me deixado com a sensação de ter bebido wiskhy puro enquanto alguém chacoalhava minha cabeça como uma tequiqueleira. As sensações eram insuportavelmente reais, e toda vez que a garota me tocava nas lembranças, meus membros respondiam ao estímulo, como se meus nervos estivessem diretamente conectados às lembranças dela. Pelo amor de Deus, eu nem conhecia aquela garota direito e estava suando frio só de lembrar das coisas que tinha sentido enquanto ela me mostrava tudo.

Eu não tinha apenas me apaixonado por ela. Eu tinha tido um _imprinting_ e isso não era qualquer coisa, agora eu entendia. E Billy estava certo, de alguma forma meu inconsciente tinha guardado aquele sentimento, aquela ligação, a prova é que mesmo sem conhecer aquela garota, eu estava _respondendo_ a ela. Não era como o que eu sentia por Bella, na verdade, não fazia o menor sentido e era isso que estava me deixando com tanta vontade de...

Finalmente, me curvei sobre o vaso e vomitei.

Quando tudo acabou, baixei a tampa da privada e sentei no chão, apoiando as costas no ladrilho gelado da parede. Minha cabeça girava e doía, mas foi um alívio.

"Jake?", a voz da garota veio do outro lado da porta, "Está tudo bem? Ouvi..."

"Ok", gritei, "Tudo ok."

Levantei do chão depois de alguns minutos, lavei o rosto duas vezes e usei um pouco do enxaguante bucal sobre a pia. Minha camisa estava respingada e meu cabelo um pouco bagunçado, mas não me dei ao trabalho de arrumá-lo.

A garota estava em pé no meio do corredor, os braços em volta de si mesma, parecendo frágil e deslocada, e se limitou a erguer uma sobrancelha para mim quando saí do banheiro.

"Eu...hã...", cocei a nuca, sem saber como recuperar minha dignidade depois de todo o barulho que fizera vomitando no banheiro, "Só..."

"Quer tomar alguma coisa? Posso fazer um chocolate quente."

"É", _Isso. Obrigado_, "Pode ser."

Descemos para a cozinha, e eu fiquei encostado ao balcão enquanto ela andava de um lado para o outro, preparando a bebida. Seus movimentos eram suaves, seus pés não faziam barulho quando andava e ela exalava um cheiro suave e persistente que eu não conseguia identificar o que era.

E, com toda certeza, ela era gata. Eu estava nauseado, estressado, de saco cheio de tudo aquilo, com uma dor de cabeça de enlouquecer, mas eu ainda estava suficientemente lúcido para perceber que ela era muito gata. Gata o bastante para que eu não conseguisse desviar o olhar. Quando ela se abaixava, sua espinha dorsal fazia uma delicada curva sob o tecido fino da camisa. A calça jeans era folgada, mas não conseguia esconder as curvas sutis e alongadas das pernas e dos quadris, e eu não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto o traseiro dela era fantástico.

"Podemos continuar amanhã", ela falou.

Desviei depressa o olhar, quase sendo pego no flagra. Ela sorriu um pouco para mim, mas foi um sorriso vacilante, como se não tivesse certeza se deveria estar feliz. Quando virou o rosto para o outro lado e colocou um bule sobre a chama do fogão, uma mecha de cabelo desprendeu do coque frouxo na nuca e resvalou sobre a bochecha dela. As luzes da sala estavam apagas e as luminárias da cozinha eram de luz indireta, de modo que apenas a chama alaranjada do fogão a coloria. Sob aquele ângulo, as cores dela eram vivas como numa pintura – o branco madrepérola da pele e o rosa claro das pálpebras contrastavam com o negro aveludado dos cílios, o castanho claro combinava perfeitamente com o ruivo morno dos cabelos, e o coral dos lábios acentuava o branco dos dentes quando ela sorria.

Tive vontade de dizer para que ela esquecesse aquilo de chocolate quente e virasse para mim de novo. Não fazia o menor sentido, mas as últimas horas com ela tinham sido íntimas demais para toda aquela cerimônia. No entanto, ela ainda estava se contendo, provavelmente porque eu devia estar com uma cara tão amistosa quanto a de um policial em dia de interrogatório.

Quando não respondi, ela se virou e cruzou os braços, ficando naquela posição de abraçar o próprio corpo que a deixava parecendo uma adolescente tímida de dezesseis anos.

"Isso deve estar sendo horrível pra você."

"Nah. Bella já fez coisas piores."

Ela só se permitiu sorrir quando eu fiz isso primeiro. Discretas covinhas surgiram na pele aveludada do rosto dela.

"Já são onze e meia", comentei depois de ter dado uma olhada no relógio digital do microondas, "Devia ir descansar. É o que eu devia fazer também."

"Não estou cansada. Estou... acho que não vou conseguir dormir por alguns dias."

Nos entreolhamos e rimos ao mesmo tempo. E depois o silêncio foi constrangedor.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?", comecei.

Ela deu de ombros. Indiquei a casa ao redor com um gesto de cabeça.

"Porque está vazia?"

Ela ergueu uma mão e massageou o pescoço, desviando o olhar para baixo.

"Não fazia sentido ficar aqui depois que você foi embora. Fui morar em Seattle."

"Porque não ficou com os Cullen?"

"Queria ficar sozinha."

Agora que ela tinha respondido aquilo, eu percebia que minha pergunta tinha sido um pouco idiota. Eu muito provavelmente faria a mesma coisa. Então pensei numa pergunta que não era tão óbvia e que na verdade já tinha me ocorrido:

"Mas eu voltei. Não _eu_, mas..."

"Sim, mas não nos demos muito bem no começo. E depois..."

Ela deixou a frase no ar, como se não soubesse muito bem como terminá-la. E então um rosado perolado surgiu em suas bochechas.

Franzi a testa enquanto captava aquilo.

"Vocês..."

"As coisas melhoraram", ela usou as próprias palavras antes que eu usasse as minhas.

_Caramba_.

"Algo do tipo... atração fatal?"

Ela sorriu um pouco, mas se conteve.

"Mais ou menos."

Aproveitei para dar uma olhada nela enquanto ela olhava para os próprios pés. Não era muito difícil ter uma _atração fatal_ por aquela garota. Bastava ter um pouco de ousadia, o que eu não tinha, pelo menos, não agora.

"Como ele era?"

"Como _você_ era?", ela corrigiu, voltando a esfregar a lateral do pescoço, "Hum...Rude, agressivo, explosivo, dominador, orgulhoso... e possessivo ao extremo."

Franzi a testa e molhei os lábios, sem conseguir imaginar como um cara com todos aqueles adjetivos se encaixava em alguém como ela. Era quase como aproximar um gorila de um coelhinho branco. O bule apitou e ela se virou para o fogão. Quando o chocolate quente ficou pronto, ela o serviu em duas canecas e passou uma para mim, vindo se encostar no balcão ao meu lado.

"Ele não tinha nada a ver com você", falei.

"Ainda não me conhece", ela soprou um pouco a fumaça da caneca.

"Mas não sou uma porta. Você é uma garota e acabou de descrever um brutamontes. Garotas não curtem brutamontes."

Ela quase chegou a sorrir, mas não o fez. De perfil, ela parecia ainda mais bonita. Talvez porque assim desse para ver como seus cílios eram longos.

"Acho que no fundo elas curtem", ela murmurou, bebericando o chocolate, "E ele sabia ser cortês. Sabia dizer coisas bonitas, embora de uma forma um pouco brusca."

Quando fiquei em silêncio, ela olhou para mim.

"O que foi?"

"Se apaixonou por ele."

A garota sustentou meu olhar até corar e a caneca de chocolate começar a tremer entre suas mãos.

"Me apaixonei por você. De novo", ela fez um movimento com o pescoço, o estalando, e alinhou os ombros, alongando a coluna, "Além do mais, sempre foi você, era só uma versão mais intensa e instintiva... _sua_."

Que se dane, não fazia diferença. Não me importava se ela tinha se apaixonado por outro cara, eu não a conhecia, como ela mesma dissera. Não sentia nada por ela além de uma sutil gratidão por estar me ajudando a saber o que tinha acontecido comigo. Não sentia nada além de uma atração comum que qualquer cara sentiria por uma garota como aquela, e ter isso em mente facilitava as coisas. Mas eu não ia ser cínico de tentar admitir para mim mesmo que ter ficado com aquela garota no passado não era extraordinário.

E que o fato de poder fazer isso de novo estava me deixando inquieto. Até porque, se eu não podia ter Bella... cara, quem eu estava querendo enganar? Quando eu olhava dentro daqueles olhos cor de chocolate derretido, era Bella quem eu via.

Foi só por isso que tomei uma decisão precipitada e totalmente idiota - deixei minha caneca sobre o balcão e fui para trás do banco onde ela estava sentada. Quando coloquei as mãos sobre seus ombros, ela se retesou.

"Só queria agradecer", falei, a apertando de leve, "Sou bom nisso, tive de aprender quando Billy saiu da fisioterapia, logo depois do acidente."

Ela abriu a boca e puxou o ar lentamente, como se tentasse manter o controle, e aos poucos relaxou sob as minhas mãos. A camisa de gola folgada descia pelos ombros, deixando a nuca e parte das costas à mostra. Pressionei a musculatura rija do trapézio, descendo os polegares por entre as omoplatas, mas talvez estivesse pegando pesado, porque à certa altura ela gemeu baixo e estremeceu.

"Acho que perdi o jeito."

"Não", ela disse depressa, "Está... você é muito bom."

"Tem certeza? Não estou machucando?"

"Não. Não mesmo."

Eu não tinha nenhuma noção da minha força, e embora a tivesse visto lutar como um homem naquela tarde, ela era pequena e frágil para mim, a ponto de minhas mãos cobrirem quase inteiramente suas costas estreitas. E a pele macia debaixo dos meus dedos era muito lisa e quente, aveludada como uma pétala de rosa. Era estranho, mas alguma coisa naquela garota fazia com que eu me sentisse desajeitadamente grande. Mais estranho ainda: isso não era ruim.

Quando cheguei à lateral do pescoço, passando o polegar pela penugem da nuca, ela pegou minha mão de repente e falou:

"Tem uma forma melhor de agradecer."

"Espero que não envolva humanos ou veados abatidos."

Ela não riu. Desceu do banco e ficou de frente para mim, abraçando a si mesma e mantendo o olhar no nível do meu peito.

"Isso tudo me deixou cansada."

"Já é quase meia noite..."

Ela ergueu os olhos e fitou diretamente os meus.

"Não quero que vá embora."

Levei algum tempo para entender o que ela queria dizer com isso.

_Wow_.

"Não é uma boa idéia", falei rápido. Puro reflexo.

"Não", ela sequer piscava.

"Acho melhor eu ir embora."

Ela não respondeu na mesma hora. Apenas fechou os olhos e ficou quieta, muito serena, e quando os abriu novamente e falou, havia uma gravidade inesperada em sua expressão que não combinava com a postura vulnerável.

"Somos adultos, Jacob. Só estou pedindo para que fique comigo essa noite. Apenas... fique."

Santa Virgem. Enquanto a olhava, sem saber como aceitar aquilo sem parece muito desesperado, meus instintos masculinos falaram mais alto, e eu só conseguia pensar no quanto ela era... absurdamente gostosa, e que não era nada ruim a idéia de passar a noite com ela. Mas que droga, eu estava agindo como um adolescente esperando para ser aliciado. Isso não era uma boa coisa quando na verdade, de uma maneira totalmente insana, ela era a _filha_ de Bella.

Esse pensamento foi bizarro o suficiente para me fazer dar meia volta e ir em direção à saída. Quer dizer, eu ia fazer isso. Assim que conseguisse voltar a raciocinar. Mas o fato da garota ter se aproximado de mim e tocado no meu braço não facilitou nada.

"Eu...", ela murmurou, visivelmente tensa, "estou levando tudo isso numa boa. De verdade. Não pense que quero alguma coisa, eu só preciso...", ela fechou os olhos e expirou longamente, e quando falou, as palavras saíram de uma vez só: "Preciso ter você do meu lado."

Ah, caramba. Eu estava suando.

"Tudo bem", eu disse, "Só vou avisar o Billy.

[RENESMEE]

Eu estava sendo inconveniente. E assim que Jake aceitou meu convite de passar a noite na minha casa, me arrependi de tê-lo feito. Que tipo de pessoa eu era? Minha nossa, ele estava atordoado, confuso, estressado, e eu complicava tudo ainda mais pedindo que ficasse comigo, alguém por quem ele não sentia nada, alguém que ele provavelmente via como um fardo, uma garota carente que estava apaixonada e ele não podia corresponder.

Se as coisas continuassem indo por aquele caminho, ele acabaria me detestando. Então decidi que pediria desculpas e o obrigaria a ir embora. Ele seria educado e gentil, como sempre, e tentaria ficar, mas eu insistiria para que fosse embora. Era a coisa certa a fazer, ou só Deus sabe o que eu faria o tendo do meu lado a noite toda.

Mas quando abri a porta do banheiro da suíte e o vi sentado na poltrona do quarto, simplesmente não tive forças para mandá-lo embora. Ao invés disso, falei:

"Obrigada por ter ficado."

"Foi uma boa idéia. Billy deve ter avisado Rachel e Rebecca que eu acordei, elas provavelmente estão lá em casa agora, e não estou a fim de uma sessão família."

"Eles se preocupam com você."

Ele se remexeu na poltrona, parecendo desconfortável com o assunto. Desviei o olhar e fui para a cama, deixando a conversa de lado, mas ele disse:

"Rachel e Rebecca só se preocupam com elas mesmas. E Billy na verdade gosta da idéia de eu ser um guerreiro, um _eleito pelos Espíritos_, como ele diz. Não está realmente ligando se eu gosto disso."

"Você gosta?"

"Uma ova."

Eu sorri, afastando os lençóis e me deitando. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, e lembrei que tinha esquecido de desembaraçá-lo no banheiro. Apanhei a escova na mesinha de cabeceira, desfiz o coque e comecei a escová-lo lentamente, de baixo para cima.

"O que pensa sobre isso de guerreiro?", perguntei.

"É como ser famoso. Todo mundo acha o máximo, menos você."

"O outro Jacob não teria dito isso. Teria dito algo do tipo 'É adrenalina pura, baby', com uma voz bem provocante e sexy."

Nós dois rimos, mas a risada de Jacob morreu rápido.

"Nem sei o que supostamente deveria estar fazendo agora com meu cargo de _guerreiro._"

Pensei em dizer "caçando vampiros", mas de algum modo isso me soava desrespeitoso com ele, comigo e com minha família. De qualquer maneira, Jacob captou minha resposta enquanto examinava meu rosto de longe.

"Não sou um assassino", ele falou sombriamente.

"Ninguém disse que precisa ser."

"Sam acha que as tatuagens vão voltar. E com elas..."

"Não pense nisso agora, ok? Agora, você é apenas Jake."

Não houve resposta. Quando ergui a cabeça, ele estava me observando atentamente. Na meia luz do quarto, sua pele era escura e seus olhos estreitados brilhavam como líquido. Ele estava lindo, sem camisa, o abdômen bem dividido flexionado pela posição, as mãos sobre os braços da poltrona, as pernas abertas...

"Você é linda", ele disse, muito sério, "Pelo menos tive sorte com isso."

Corei, e fiquei tão ocupada em obrigar meu coração a não cantar de alegria que esqueci de agradecer ou dizer qualquer coisa simpática. O silêncio foi opressor.

"Deve ouvir isso toda hora", Jake emendou, desviando o olhar para baixo.

"Sim. Cresci escutando isso. E nunca me importei. Mas é diferente quando você diz."

Ele ergueu os olhos de novo. Continuava sério e concentrado.

"Me sinto grata por ser bonita para você."

Ele sorriu meio de lado e balançou a cabeça um pouco, como se risse de uma piadinha particular. Depois disso, o silêncio voltou, mas não era mais pesado. Havia algo novo no ar, uma atmosfera de tensão suspensa que eletrizava todo o quarto como um aroma cítrico. Quando terminei com meu cabelo, deitei e puxei as cobertas para cima de mim, mas não desliguei a luminária. Não queria parar de olhar para ele.

"Não vai ficar aí a noite toda, não é?"

Ele estreitou as sobrancelhas. Então olhou para o chão, estudando o espaço.

"Também não vai ficar no chão, Jacob."

"Então posso ficar na casinha do cachorro", ele levantou num salto ágil e gracioso.

Afastei os lençóis e coloquei a mão sobre o espaço liso do colchão. Jacob ficou olhando para ela e quando falou, sua voz estava arrastada e um pouco rouca:

"Sabe que sou menor de idade, não é?"

"Tecnicamente, você tem trinta e seis anos."

"Mas não lembro dos últimos dezenove. O que me coloca numa idade mental de dezesseis. Como meu aniversário é em Janeiro... ainda não fiz dezessete."

"Está com medo?"

Ele veio devagar até a cama. Não ergueu os lençóis, deitou de lado, por cima deles, como se não pretendesse ficar muito tempo. Seu corpanzil causou uma depressão funda no colchão que me fez deslizar em sua direção.

"Não estou com medo. Só não me lembro de nada, Renesmee."

"Sei disso."

Ele ficou me olhando como se esperasse que eu entendesse algo nas entrelinhas. E então eu entendi. Ah, claro, como eu tinha deixado um detalhe daqueles passar? Jacob não lembrava de nada – _inclusive_ como ficar com uma garota. Toda a experiência sexual dele tinha acontecido depois daquele ponto em que sua memória fez _puf_.

Devagar, coloquei os dedos sobre o lábio dele. O gesto era para tranqüilizá-lo, mas o deixou visivelmente ansioso.

"Você me deixa fazer isso?", sussurrei, me aproximando minimamente.

Ele engoliu em seco. Eu sabia que não era apenas o fato dele não se lembrar como fazer que o estava deixando nervoso. Não, Jacob não era assim. Algo mais grave do que isso o mantinha ali, distante e contido, e eu podia desconfiar o que era. Era desagradável, mas a mente dele tinha paralisado na época em que ele ainda amava minha mãe.

Tudo bem. Eu já tinha passado por coisas piores. E, apesar de tudo, precisava saber se só eu estava sentindo aquela energia.

A pausa foi longa. Nossa respiração ficou suspensa. Me aproximei dele lentamente por entre as cobertas.

Os olhos dele estavam apontando para minha boca. _Olhe para mim_, desejei febrilmente, _levante os olhos para mim_.

Então, ele o fez.

E eu não esperei um convite formal ou que ele mudasse de idéia. Pressionei os lábios contra os dele ligeiramente e, então, rocei a boca na dele. Como ele permaneceu parado, me esforcei mais e, dessa fez, ele sugou. Sorvi a respiração dele.

"Jacob?"

"Sim", ele sussurrou.

"Relaxe a boca para mim."

Com cuidado para não oprimi-lo, me apoiei nos antebraços e me aproximei novamente. Os lábios dele eram como eu me lembrava, surpreendentemente macios, e me demorei em cada pedacinho deles.

E então, aconteceu: ele correspondeu ao beijo. Foi só um leve movimento de boca, mas eu o senti nas entranhas. Quando ele repetiu o gesto, o elogiei gemendo um pouquinho e o deixando no comando.

Deus, ele era tão cauteloso. E me dei conta de que era um primeiro beijo, afinal: os movimentos lentos, hesitantes, intensos. Eu estava sem ar. Passeando pela minha boca com o mais sutil dos toques, ele beijou com cuidado, e o contato, embora fosse suave e sutil, foi suficientemente para me excitar violentamente.

Quando coloquei a pontinha da língua para fora e o lambi, ele se afastou bruscamente.

"Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui."

"Sabe sim", me inclinei para manter o contato, "Sabe mesmo."

"Mas..."

Calei-o com minha boca, e não demorou muito para que ele voltasse ao jogo. Dessa vez, quando minha língua o acariciou, ele entreabriu os lábios, e sua própria língua encontrou a minha, hábil e quente. Um giro lento teve início... e, então, ele estava no interior da minha boca, pressionando, procurando.

Eu podia sentir a agitação sexual dele, o calor, a urgência que crescia naquele corpo enorme, duro e quente. E eu estava louca para que ele me puxasse para cima dele. Como não o fazia, me afastei um pouquinho e olhei para ele. Tinha o rosto em fogo e os olhos brilhavam intensamente. Estava faminto por mim, mas não fez nenhum movimento para avançar. Nem iria fazer.

"Quero tocar em você", falei.

Mas, quando ergui a mão, ele se retesou e segurou meu pulso. Transpirava insegurança; eu podia senti-la percorrendo o corpo, tencionando-o. Jacob sempre fora racional demais comigo, mas isso fora quando o _imprinting_ ainda existia nele. Agora, estava sendo cauteloso com Bella e com os sentimentos que tinha por ela. O que não o tornava menos desejável.

Esperei que ele se recuperasse, sem pressioná-lo.

A mão que segurava meu pulso se afrouxou.

"Não está certo."

"Se sente mal com isso?"

Ele assentiu, mas então parou e me encarou.

"Não."

Me inclinei sobre ele outra vez. Comecei pelo braço, percorrendo de cima a baixo com as pontas dos dedos aquela pele macia, febril e sem pelos. Ele seguia o movimento com os olhos, desconfiado, mas não me ofendi; os músculos dele se contraíram nervosamente, estremecendo por onde eu passava. Deixei que se acostumasse com meu toque e o sentisse e quando tive certeza de que já estava à vontade, abaixei a cabeça e pousei os lábios em seu bíceps. Em seu ombro. Clavícula. Parte superior dos peitorais.

E me dirigi para os mamilos.

Quando estava perto deles, ergui a vista. Os olhos dele estavam muito apertados e atentos, mas apesar de toda aquela concentração, a tensão sexual fervia dentro das íris escuras.

"Quero beijar você aqui", falei, "Posso?"

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e lambeu os lábios.

No momento em que minha boca fez contato, o corpo dele estremeceu como se o estivessem sacudindo pelos braços e pernas ao mesmo tempo. Mas eu não parei. Deslizei a língua pelo músculo do peito dele e a fiz girar ao redor do mamilo. A pele sob minha língua era muito lisa, macia e quente, mas o que havia por baixo era puro aço, duro como ferro, e quando pressionei minhas presas contra a carne, pressenti a força bruta daqueles músculos...

Cristo. _Presas_. Minhas presas estavam expostas.

Jacob gemeu, o som grave retumbando em seu peito; então inspirou num chiado. Sua cabeça desabou no travesseiro, mas ele manteve um ângulo que lhe permitisse olhar para mim. Fiquei muito parada, temendo que ele tivesse visto as presas e se assustado. Mas se as viu, não se importou. Lambi cada uma delas várias vezes, obrigando-as a recuarem. Quando julguei seguro, mordi o músculo firme de leve, roçando meus dentes por ele enquanto descia minha mão e abria o botão e o zíper do jeans dele. O corpo de Jacob arqueou-se, uma perna pendurada para fora da cama, o quadril afundando-se no colchão. Suguei o mamilo e brinquei com a pele eriçada ao redor outra vez até que o edredom embolou nos punhos fechados dele.

"Oh..._droga_..." respirava num ritmo duro, cru, irradiando calor.

"Quer que eu pare?"

"Faça mais forte."

Provoquei-o com a boca, brincando com minha língua, e dessa fez peguei um pouco mais pesado quando o mordi, enlouquecendo-o até que os quadris dele começaram a balançar.

E quando olhei para baixo, perdi o ritmo. Sua ereção era tão maciça que erguia o fino elástico da boxer, subindo pelo ventre, e pude ver tudo: a cabeça inchada e brilhante e sua graciosa borda, o grosso tronco, os pesos gêmeos em baixo...

_Meu deus. _

Eu estava completamente úmida entre as coxas e desviei os olhos dali para encontrar os dele. Estavam muito abertos e sua boca, escancarada; sobressalto, assombro e desejo desenhavam uma máscara linda sobre o rosto dele.

Estendi a mão e meti o polegar entre os lábios dele. Sem que eu dissesse uma palavra, ele sugou forte, me olhando enquanto eu descia a outra mão do peitoral até a barriga, me aproximando da ereção palpitante. Um frenesi se apoderava dele, e eu podia senti-lo. A luxúria crescia nele, convertendo-o um barril de pólvora, e santo Deus, eu o desejava. Desejava que ele explodisse completamente dentro de mim.

Tirei o polegar e me elevei para meter minha língua entre os lábios dele. Com a invasão, ele gemeu loucamente, seu grande corpo estremecendo contra o edredom que ele ainda apertava nos punhos fechados.

Desejei que se soltasse e me tocasse também. Minha pele estava ardendo tanto quanto aquela ereção, e eu sentia como se toda ela fosse um enorme ponto de prazer me cobrindo inteiramente – se ele me tocasse, eu seria capaz de ter um orgasmo na mesma hora. Eu não podia esperar, pelo menos dessa vez eu teria que conduzir a situação. Afastei as cobertas, deslizei o tórax sobre o peito dele e joguei a perna sobre seus quadris.

No instante em que o meu peso caiu sobre Jacob, ele se retesou e deixou de me beijar.

"Jacob?"

Ele me empurrou com tanta força que quiquei no colchão.

Jacob saltou da cama, ofegante e alucinado.

"Não. Não agora", ele recolheu a ereção meio desajeitadamente e fechou a calça.

"Você gostou", minha voz soou delicada, mas forte, "Pude sentir seu sangue fervendo, emanando calor."

"Sem discussão."

Olhei diretamente para a região intumescida dentro das calças dele. Ele me queria e eu não ia desistir.

"Está excitado."

"Qualquer cara estaria", talvez fosse um elogio, mas a forma como o disse foi rude.

"Não me importa. Esperei tempo demais por isso, porque sempre parece que estou implorando para ficar com você?"

Jacob abriu a boca e esperei que praguejasse alguma coisa deseducada, mas ele pareceu mudar de idéia, respirou fundo algumas vezes e me encarou.

"Não posso fazer isso com... com ela."

Oh, não. Não íamos falar sobre a minha mãe agora. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Mas foi a expressão no olhar dele que me fez desistir de ir adiante com aquilo. Havia dor ali, e um certo desespero. E, misturado a isso, súplica. Ele estava suplicando para que eu não o pressionasse, porque parte dele estava gritando para que voltasse imediatamente para a cama.

"Tudo bem", murmurei, sentindo meu coração afundar no peito, se retraindo para a escuridão outra vez, "Não foi uma boa idéia."

"Vou embora."

Assenti, sem forças para falar mais nada.

"Boa noite", a voz de Jacob ficou ecoando no quarto silencioso mesmo muito tempo depois que ele se foi.

[NOAH]

Eu sempre dormia nu. Bom, pelo menos desde que comecei a me transformar. Economizava na lavanderia.

Com um gemido, coloquei a mão entre as pernas e toquei minha ereção. Ela sempre me acordava, um despertador tão confiável e duro quanto o maldito Big Ben. Também havia um botão de soneca. Se eu cuidasse daquilo, podia descansar mais vinte minutos antes de levantar. Tipicamente, a rotina era três vezes antes de levantar da cama e entrar no chuveiro.

E pensar que um dia eu havia desejado aquilo. Um dia, antes de saber no que a transformação implicava para um macho adolescente. Que merda, como Jacob e Sam tinham conseguido passar por isso? Na verdade, Sam tinha Emily e Jacob logo teve o _imprinting_, o que anulou totalmente o instinto sexual do macho alfa dentro dele, mas eu... eu era obrigado a conviver com aquilo. E apesar de suspeitar que me aliviar só aumentava o desejo, negar meu próprio pênis não era uma opção: quando diminui a freqüência uns meses atrás como teste, em doze horas estava disposto a transar com uma árvore de tanto tesão. Será que existia um anti-Viagra? Cialis Reversailis?

Virando de costas, coloquei uma perna de lado, descobri o corpo e comecei a me tocar. Era minha posição favorita, mas, se gozasse com força, acabava me curvando para a direita no meio do orgasmo.

Antes da transformação, eu sempre pensava em como seria crescer e ganhar aquele monte de músculos, além de uma boa habilidade com o sexo feminino. Mas a realidade não funcionava desse jeito. Claro, com meu corpo enorme, habilidades de lutador inatas e excitação permanece, eu parecia o He-man por fora. Por dentro, ainda me sentia um completo babaca.

Curvei as costas e impulsionei o quadril em minha mão. Meu Deus... aquilo era bom. Era sempre bom... contanto que fosse minha mão fazendo o trabalho pesado. A coisa simplesmente não funcionava na presença de uma mulher, e eu já tinha dito experiências frustrantes o suficiente para não querer repetir a dose.

Mas aquele não era o momento de recordar esse passado ruim. Eu estava pronto para ejacular, e sabia disso por causa da dormência. Bem antes de ter um orgasmos a coisa ficava morta por algumas estocadas, e era isso que estava acontecendo enquanto minha mão subia e descia.

Oh, assim... e aí vai... A tensão em minhas bolas se intensificou, meu quadril balançava incontrolavelmente e minha boca se abriu para que eu pudesse arfar com facilidade... e como se não fosse o bastante, meu cérebro entrou em ação.

Não... droga... ela de novo não, por favor, não...

Droga, tarde demais. No meio da masturbação vertiginosa, minha mente evocou a única coisa que garantia que aquilo seria ainda mais intenso: uma garota vestida com um jeans justo, cabelo cor de avelã e olhar de encrenca.

_Leah_.

Em um grito estrangulado, virei para o lado e comecei a gozar. O orgasmo continuou enquanto eu fantasiava sobre nós dois transando em cima do carro dela. Enquanto as imagens surgiam na minha mente, meu corpo não parava de ejacular. Eu literalmente podia continuar por dez minutos sem parar até que estivesse coberto do líquido que saía do meu pênis e os lençóis estivessem totalmente encharcados, e imaginar aquilo acontecendo dentro dela só fazia a coisa toda não ter fim.

Tente conter os pensamentos, tentei tomar as rédeas da situação... mas não consegui. Continuei gozando, minha mão se movendo, o coração disparando, minha respiração presa na garganta enquanto imaginava nós dois juntos. Ainda bem que eu estava mordendo o travesseiro para não gritar, ou a casa inteira saberia exatamente o que eu fazia repetidas vezes antes de levantar.

As coisas só se acalmaram quando tirei minha mão do pênis à força. Enquanto meu corpo diminuía os movimentos, fiquei parado, respirando no travesseiro, com suor e outras coisas secando em minha pele. Belo jeito de acordar. Quanta adrenalina. Bela sessão de exercícios matinais. Bela maneira de matar o tempo. Mas, no fim das contas, eu me sentia vazio.


	14. Surpresas

**Oi, meninas! Muitas novidades na fic, e nesses últimos dias eu escrevi mais de trinta páginas! Ia postar tudo num capítulo só, mas ficaria exaustivo de ler, então resolvi dividir em dois capítulos... o que posto hoje tem mais adrenalina e uma cena muito fofa e de cortar o coração com o Jake e a Ness... O que posto em seguida está absolutamente incrível, modéstia a parte, e tem uma NC de mais 10 páginas. Só que eu ainda pretendo fazer algumas alterações.**

**Desnecessário dizer que eu QUERO MUITAS REVIEWS porque eu sei quando mereço uma e ando merecendo várias u.u Obrigada às meninas que me apóiam e comentam minha fic sempre, é pra cada uma de vocês que busco inspiração, e para quem anda lendo e adorando sem me deixar saber disso: língua pra vocês! =P**

**Algumas pessoas disseram que gostaram da NC do Noah, outras não curtiram, mas eu espero fazer com que ele conquiste vocês, leitoras mais difíceis hehehe Pensem no que é ser inexperiente e imaturo e se apaixonar por uma garota mais velha que te intimida... isso é ruim por um lado, porque ele se sente meio idiota, mas é bom por outro, porque ele será obrigado a crescer se quiser chamar a atenção da Leah de alguma forma ;)**

**Gabriela****: Ahahuuaua pois é, menina, que frustração, o Jacob escapou por entre os dedos da Renesmee =P Mas calma, calma que o Brasil é nosso...**

**Moony****:Nossa,obrigada,flor;*  
><strong>

**MaryJeey****: Ahh adorei sua review! Bem grande, cheia de detalhes, do jeito que eu gosto *.* Bom, eu não planejava que minha fic tivesse muitas NCs, por isso MS teve poucas (com exceção do capítulo Consagração, que foi inteirinho só NC), mas MU realmente está mais apimentada, e vai ficar ainda mais. Também AMO o Jasper, ele tem um ar de mistério tão sexy! E eu não curto muito caras perfeitinhos, sem nenhuma vulnerabilidade, e eu sempre vi nele um charme a mais por ele ter essa fraqueza pelo sangue, fraqueza que a Renesmee consegue ver com muita naturalidade...Isso é interessante, não acha?**

**Priscilla****: Oi, querida! Sim, a Renesmee está um pouco desapontada. Vou contar um segredinho: eu andei vendo **_**Vampire Diaries**_** pra me inspirar um pouco, e na verdade só dois personagens me cativaram. Um deles foi o Jeremy, o irmão da protagonista. Eu não dava nada por ele e de repente "CARAMBA, O QUE É ISSO?" O ator cortou o cabelo, foi pra academia e ficou gato até não poder mais, e o personagem tem um jeitinho de garoto rebelde e carente ao mesmo tempo que dá vontade de levar pra casa. E o outro...é o Tyler. Ele só aparece na segunda temporada, mas eu fiquei viciada nele. Sério, ele é o Jacob! Ahuahua quer dizer, diferenças óbvias à parte (quem assistir a série vai saber) ele se apaixona por uma vampira! E o casal me lembra MUITO Jacob e Renesmee, porque a garota tem um jeitinho doce sem ser enjoativa (é um pouco metida e chata no começo, mas depois melhora...), e as cenas deles são quentes. Ah, esqueci de dizer: ele é um lobisomen ;) Bom, mas falei tudo isso porque você disse que o verdadeiro amor prevalece...e eu pensei que o mais engraçado é que vampiros e lobisomens sempre dá uma mistura tããão sexy...mas nem sempre harmoniosa =/**

**Gabiand**** : Aiii eu sempre acho que dá pra gostar mais do Jake *.* Mas fico feliz que vocês estejam gostando do **_**meu**_** Jake, que não tem como ser idêntico ao da Stephenie Meyer, mas faço o possível pra que ele seja tão real, coerente e apaixonante quanto o dela. Ele lembra da Bella não só porque perdeu as lembranças, mas porque perdeu o **_**imprinting**_**. Isso é importante, Gabi, porque foi o **_**imprinting**_** que "varreu" o sentimento dele pela Bella. Agora ele precisa fazer isso por conta própria, aos poucos, lentamente... e vou parar de falar porque muito disso vai vir nesse capítulo, logo mais adiante... ;) **

**E sim, o Noah realmente anda a perigo! Ahuahuha =X Mas os garotos ficam assim, meio desesperados (sexualmente) quando são adolescentes. O Noah não é exatamente um adolescente, deve ter uns vinte e poucos anos, mas depois que a transformação ocorre o organismo deles se desenvolve mais lentamente (isso está no livro, heim). **

**Obrigada e boa leitura! ;* **

**ALINE THEOPHILO****: Leitora nooovaaaa \o/ Obrigada pelos seus comentários, espero não ter demorado muito pra postar (já demorei bem mais hehehe) e tomara que você continue achando minha fic avassaladora, viciante, eletrizante! Ahahuua beijos, flor ;)  
><strong>

**Leonna****: O Jake acha a Renesmee gata, ponto. Ele não está apaixonado por ela, mas como ele mesmo disse, um cara + uma garota linda = atração imediata. E, cá para nós, quero ver ele conseguir lidar com isso. E, como você disse, ele foi justo, porque se levasse aquilo adiante sem sentir o mínimo de carinho por ela, não seria o nosso Jacob que tanto amamos, não é? NÃO PERCA O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, menina, você vai surtar! **

**Não tem como comparar o Jake com o Noah =/ São muito diferentes. Jacob tem mais iniciativa, é ousado, impulsivo, instintivo. O Noah...bom, não é que ele seja inseguro, a Leah o faz ficar inseguro =P Ela é que faz ele ser imaturo e infantil, porque ela é mulher, em outras palavras, muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele. Mas, pense comigo, se ele souber enfrentar isso e conquistar ela (não tenho a menor idéia de como isso vai acontecer!), não merece um crédito? Ah, diz que sim, vai, vai, vaaaiiii!  
><strong>

**bia duraes****: Querida, como sempre, fiquei super feliz com sua review ;) Realmente, dá um pouco de peninha da Nessie, mas ela já passou coisas piores. Eu adorei fazer essa NC do beijo deles, tipo, não teve nada de demais, eles só se beijaram e o Jacob ficou muito excitado, mas sei lá, me lembrou o meu primeiro beijo (foi bem menos erótico, tá, pessoal! Eu só tinha quinze anos!)... cheio de intensidade, emoção... e eu tentei passar isso na cena, tomara que tenha conseguido. A Nessie foi um pouco safadinha descendo pro peito dele, mas enfim, eles são adultos, sabem o que estão fazendo ;) **

**Que bom que você está disposta a dar um colinho (ou algo mais) pro Noah! Ahuahuhua mas eu acho que ele recusaria =/ Sabe, ele não é desses garotos que aceita carinho com facilidade, é meio arisco... Estou me inspirando um pouco no Jeremy (leia o comentário que fiz pra Priscilla) pra criar a personalidade dele, embora fisicamente eles sejam MUITO diferentes. **

**Bom, é isso, meninas, por favor postem muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews, e quem sabe eu ponho o próximo capítulo no ar mais cedo... E, olha, está muito hot...Muito **_**mesmo**_**. **

**13. Surpresas**

[BELLA]

"Vê essa escala?", Carlisle me perguntou, apontando para o gráfico na tela do laptop sobre a mesa do escritório, "É o padrão de reação das moléculas de Nessie quando expostas em diferentes situações."

"Está linear", observei.

"Sim. Está reagindo com as nossas moléculas", Carlisle deslizou os dedos pelo teclado e um novo gráfico surgiu, com padrões crescentes, "E aqui, reagindo com moléculas humanas."

"Joham sabia disso quando a capturou."

Carlisle assentiu, meio distraído.

"A curva crescente significa que as moléculas de Renesmee regeneram as moléculas humanas", ele recostou no assento da cadeira e tamborilou na mesa, "O elixir da juventude. Ainda bem que esse segredo morreu com ele, ou a indústria de medicina cosmética estaria negociando as próprias ações na bolsa para comprá-la."

Bufei, impaciente. Carlisle notou a tensão no ambiente, sentou mais ereto e passou para o próximo gráfico. O padrão era linear outra vez, mas havia uma pequena diferença em relação ao gráfico de reação com as nossas moléculas. Naquele, as taxas de reação eram estratosféricas.

"Meu Deus", murmurei, me inclinando mais para frente e estreitando os olhos para a tela, incrédula.

"Dê seu palpite."

"Não faço a menor idéia."

"Jacob", Edward respondeu atrás de mim.

Estivera muito quieto observando os gráficos que Carlisle nos mostrava, mas não tinha feito nenhum comentário. Até agora. Quando me virei para olhá-lo, ele se aproximou e apoiou o quadril na mesa, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e fitou Carlisle, um meio sorriso a caminho dos lábios.

"Encontrou uma nova distração no seu laboratório, Carlisle?"

Carlisle recostou novamente na cadeira e cruzou os braços, devolvendo a Edward o mesmo sorrisinho sarcástico.

"Sou um médico, Edward, me interesso pela vida. E caso não se lembre, Jacob Black se tornou _imortal_. Isso lhe diz alguma coisa?"

Antes de responder, Edward olhou para mim e avaliou minha expressão.

"Me diz que está na hora de parar de brincar de médico e monstro e esquecer esse assunto", quando pestanejei, ele acrescentou para mim, "Desculpe, meu amor, mas Jacob não é mais confiável. Já conversamos sobre isso."

"Não se trata de ser ou não confiável", argumentei com delicadeza, "Renesmee ainda o ama. Somos a família dela e não podemos passar por cima disso. Carlisle está certo em querer saber mais sobre eles dois agora."

"Isso é incrível, Edward", Carlisle comentou, estreitando os olhos para os gráficos na tela do laptop, "eles reagem como se fossem parte de um único organismo. Não, não, é mais complexo que isso, é como se fossem metades _opostas_ de um único organismo, mas..."

Edward ficou sério de repente e quando falou, não partilhava da mesma empolgação de Carlisle.

"Tudo é muito bonito quando está só nos seus gráficos laboratoriais. Não vejo nada de incrível no fato de aquele assassino estar saindo com Renesmee."

"_Jacob não é um assassino_", sibilei.

Quando Edward e Carlsile me olharam ao mesmo tempo, apreensivos, notei que minha voz tinha se alterado um pouco, o tom frio quase congelando o ambiente. Mas não me arrependi. Desde que Carlisle começara a fazer experiências envolvendo moléculas de Jacob e Renesmee juntas e descobrira que elas reagiam numa sincronia estarrecedora, Edward era frequentemente visto de mau humor. Isso não era grande coisa, mas eu não ia deixar que o instinto protetor dele com Renesmee distorcesse as coisas. Jacob.Não. Era. Assassino.

Sustentei o olhar deles com toda a minha dignidade, até que Edward se aproximou de mim e colocou meu rosto entre as próprias mãos.

"Me desculpe, ele não é. Não completamente. Mas o que ele tem feito..."

"Carlisle, explique para ele."

Carlisle olhou para Edward e esperou até ter sua atenção. Encarei Edward abertamente, sem a intenção de confrontá-lo, mas definitivamente eu não ia recuar. Quando ele entendeu isso, sorriu de leve e deixou os braços penderem ao lado do corpo. Sem olhar para Carlisle, ele fez um gesto para que fosse adiante.

"É apenas uma teoria", Carlisle começou, girando na cadeira e ficando de frente para nós, "Os quileutes começaram a se transformar quando nos mudamos para Forks. Foi uma reação natural, presa e predador. Acredito que Jacob nasceu com essa... predisposição para ser algo mais do que um macho alfa. Não tive tempo de fazer todo o mapeamento genético dele, mas Bella é uma boa observadora e me ajudou nisso."

Era a minha deixa.

"Jacob era sempre o lobo mais atento da matilha", falei para Edward, "O mais instintivo. O mais agressivo..."

"O mais impulsivo", Edward acrescentou amargamente, provavelmente se lembrando do tempo e que Jake não importava em jogar sujo para ficar comigo.

"Sim", murmurei, desviando o olhar.

"Então", Carlisle retomou, "Com o índice de vampiros aumentando exponencialmente em Seattle, essa predisposição latente nele... aflorou."

"Seattle fica há quilômetros daqui", Edward comentou sem emoção.

"Mas perto o bastante para afetá-lo."

"Estão querendo me convencer de que tudo que aconteceu foi _natural_?" Edward objetou, "Jacob não se transformou no que é agora da noite para o dia. Ele foi obrigado a isso. Um processo nem um pouco natural, desde que tenhamos em mente que ele precisou _morrer_ para voltar assim. Algo que não acontece todo dia _nem_ com qualquer um."

"Não morreu de verdade...", falei.

"Não é assim tão simples...", Carlisle insistiu.

"Continue com sua pesquisa", Edward falou suavemente enquanto pousava a mão sobre o ombro dele. De algum modo, os dois me pareceram subitamente cansados, "Não me importo com todas essas teorias e gráficos. Renesmee está encrencada, e foi um erro tê-la deixado ficar tanto tempo longe."

A maneira como Edward falava estava chegando naquele tom irredutível que indicava que a conversa ia terminar, pelo menos da parte dele, mas toquei em seu braço antes que isso acontecesse.

"Se Jacob quisesse fazer algum mal a ela, já teria feito."

"Ela contou porque voltou?"

Abri a boca, mas fiquei sem resposta. Não. Ela não tinha contado, mas porque isso era importante agora? O que tinha a ver com o assunto?

"Não foi por nós, Bella. Não inteiramente. Renesmee sempre contou tudo para você, mas não para mim, e aprendi a ler nas entrelinhas. Pelo menos nisso, sou melhor com ela do que você."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Ela voltou porque estava correndo risco."

"Jacob não fez nada..."

"Ele não", os olhos dourados de Edward ficaram de repente muito penetrantes, "Pense um pouco, Bella. Ele está envolvido com violência o tempo todo. Ouviu o que Billy disse, os quileutes o chamam de guerreiro. Seth disse que ele tem armas. O que acha que faz com elas, decora o apartamento? E Renesmee deve estar envolvida nisso. Da pior forma possível."

"Então, mas uma razão para confiarmos nele, apesar de tudo. Ele quis protegê-la."

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou me olhando como se minha conclusão fosse absurda. Depois sua expressão suavizou e ele acariciou meu rosto, e me senti ingênua e boba como na época em que eu era uma humana e ele, um vampiro.

Ele saiu do escritório, deixando para trás um gosto amargo em minha boca. Que jeito estranho de ter uma discussão. Sem gritos, sem raiva... apenas o silêncio, o que tornava tudo pior.

Não pedi licença para Carlisle, mas antes mesmo que eu saísse do escritório para ir atrás de Edward, ele já tinha voltado a olhar fixamente para a tela do laptop. Subi as escadas para o nosso quarto, mas Edward não estava lá. Ah, que droga. Talvez tivesse pegado o carro... Às vezes ele era tão parecido com Jacob...

Quando passei pelo corredor do segundo andar, pensando dolorosamente no amigo que eu tinha perdido para sempre, minha mente se descuidou por um segundo, tempo suficiente para meus olhos me pregarem uma peça. Lá em baixo, nos jardins, vi de relance uma figura alta e escura ao lado da macieira frondosa nos fundos da casa.

Ignorei a visão, bloqueando qualquer possibilidade de uma alucinação causada pelo desentendimento com Edward. Uma ruptura entre nós havia se formado, como um fio desconectado que faz a ligação cair, e se eu não cuidasse disso depressa, começaria a ver miragens até mesmo nas paredes...

_Toc_.

Me virei para as janelas do corredor. Estavam abertas e a claridade da manhã entrava suavemente pelas cortinas de seda creme.

_Toc_.

Uma pedrinha do jardim acabara de atravessar uma das janelas, passando pelas cortinas e vindo aterrissar aos meus pés. _Oh, deus_...

Corri para a janela, e o que vi foi tão chocante que se meu coração ainda batesse, teria parado naquele momento. Primeiro, pensei em gritar de pânico. Jacob estava ali. Não fora uma ilusão. Isso significava que estávamos correndo perigo, e toda a cena começou a se desenhar na minha mente – ele avançando para nós, entrando na casa e arrebentando tudo. Edward tentando me defender, eu tentando defendê-lo, Alice gritando e Jasper...

_Mas espere aí. _

Olhei para a pedrinha parada no chão atrás de mim. Que tipo de agressor chegava atirando pedrinhas nas janelas? Quando voltei a olhar para fora, minha mente foi forçada a rever todo o cenário que eu havia imaginado. Jacob estava parado nos jardins, acenando para mim freneticamente, e me dei conta de que, de algum modo absurdo, ele era apenas Jake. O mesmo garoto que tinha consertado minhas motos e partilhado comigo as idéias loucas que pululavam em minha cabeça quando Edward decidiu me deixar. O mesmo garoto quileute que me dera de presente aquela velha mandala para filtrar pesadelos que eu ainda guardava, e uma pulseira com um lobo minúsculo esculpido em madeira vermelha.

O mesmo garoto para quem um dia eu quase entreguei minha filha, junto com um maço de dólares e dois passaportes falsos.

Desci as escadas e corri para os jardins tão depressa que quando parei diante dele, meus cabelos sequer tinham se movido.

Jacob chamou um palavrão cabeludo.

"_Como conseguiu fazer isso?_"

Murmurei alguma coisa sem sentido. Se eu ainda fosse capaz de chorar, estaria tendo um acesso. No entanto, apenas fiquei parada na frente dele, o olhando meio desesperadamente. Ele usava uma camisa preta simples, calças jeans velhas e um par de converses pretos. Nenhuma tatuagem cobria sua pele e o modo como ele apertou os olhos para mim, imitando minha careta, foi o suficiente para me fazer pular e abraçá-lo.

"É você", fiquei falando sem parar, "É você, é você"

Jacob tentou sustentar meu peso por um momento, então o ouvi arfar.

"Caramba, o que estão dando pra você comer?"

"Como isso é possível?"

"Estou me perguntando a mesma coisa", ele fez uma careta estranha, "Ah, Bella, porque fez isso? Porque se tornou...essa coisa? Eu estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para tirar essa idéia maluca da sua cabeça, porque não..."

E então comecei a rir como uma maníaca. Jacob se calou e ficou me observando sem entender.

"Já tivemos essa conversa", falei, "Um milhão de vezes."

"Eu não me lembro."

Ri mais um pouco. Então me acalmei e pensei no que ele tinha acabado de dizer.

"Não se lembra?"

"Não, não sei o que aconteceu, me transformei e quando acordei não lembrava de nada."

_Santo Deus_, ele tinha esquecido de tudo. Mas ainda lembrava de mim, e eu não sabia se começava a rir de novo de alívio ou se ficava séria para perguntar sobre as implicações daquilo.

"Não lembra... de _nada_?"

Ele coçou a nuca, olhando para o chão e refletindo por um momento.

"Lembro de Billy e da sua idéia meio sem noção de reformar as motos. E lembro que fomos até os penhascos e você acelerou na moto e deu de cara com uma árvore. E lembro de quando fomos no cinema com aquele seu amigo palerma..."

"Mike."

"E ele vomitou", Jacob riu, "Que babaca. Eu voltei pra casa me sentindo mal, e então...a transformação aconteceu e...", ele piscou várias vezes, nitidamente confuso, então me encarou, muito sério, "Billy disse que se passaram dezenove anos. Dezenove anos! E eu não lembro de absolutamente nada."

"Você esqueceu tudo que aconteceu depois da sua primeira transformação", Meu Deus, a coisa era grave, "E...então não se lembra de Renesmee..."

"Estive com ela", ele falou depressa, como que se desculpando de uma acusação, "Bella, eu me casei com a sua _filha_, argh", ele esfregou o rosto e passou a mão pelos cabelos, e a cara que fez era a de alguém prestes a vomitar, "Quero dizer...ah, não sei o que quero dizer."

"Vocês conversaram?"

Ele assentiu.

"Ela colocou as mãos em mim e _mostrou_ tudo na minha cabeça. Foi a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi depois da festa de Halloween em que Embry se vestiu de banheiro público."

Sorri para ele, e por alguma razão isso o deixou meio desconcertado.

"Bella, tirando o fedor, você está um verdadeiro _freak show_."

Meu queixo caiu.

"Um o que?"

"Um _freak show_. Com todo o respeito, mas..."

Um dejá vu atravessou aquele momento entre nós, me paralisando. Eu já tinha vivido aquilo...onde? Oh, Deus. Jacob havia me dito aquilo na primeira vez em que me viu depois de Edward ter me transformado. Seria possível que tivesse se lembrado?

"O que foi?", Jake perguntou.

"Jacob, acho que nem tudo está perdido. Você acabou de dizer exatamente a mesma coisa que me disse quando me viu pela primeira vez assim. Sua memória ainda está aí, talvez só precise de um empurrãozinho. Vai ver Renesmee outra vez?"

Ele engoliu em seco e pela primeira vez naquela conversa pareceu ser mais velho do que o Jacob que eu conhecia.

"Não quero."

"_Não quer vê-la?_", aquilo foi tão inesperado quanto Jake ter dito que não gostava de garotas.

"Eu não conheço ela, Bella. E ela gosta de mim", ele começou a falar mais depressa, aflito, "Não sei o que fazer, me sinto grosseiro perto dela, ela é uma garota legal, não merece isso, não quero mais vê-la e ficar com a sensação de que estou sendo um filho da mãe..."

"Espere, espere, está dizendo que... _não gosta dela?_"

"Ah, que droga, você também está me culpando!"

"Não!", segurei ele pelos braços, mas o toque o fez arregalar os olhos. "Desculpe, sou um pouco gelada."

"Congelante."

"Jake, não estou culpando você, ninguém está, com certeza nem mesmo Renesmee..."

"Ela não merece isso, Bella", ele insistiu com veemência.

"Então não fuja", fiquei na ponta dos pés e segurei o rosto dele entre minhas mãos, ignorando a careta que ele fez quando sentiu meus dedos frios, "Ela ama você. E não adianta se afastar, não vai mudar nada. Ela esperou doze anos por isso..."

Ele tentou negar, mas o mantive firme, olhando para mim.

"As escolhas já foram feitas, Jake. Não vá por um caminho que não existe", olhei nos olhos dele e deixei que a frase tomasse o significado certo durante o silêncio que se seguiu. Soube que Jacob a compreendeu quando bufou, irritado.

"Eu teria feito você mudar de idéia."

"Você teve sua chance e não conseguiu", sorri, "Vai lembrar disso um dia. Ela é sua, Jake. E você é dela. As coisas são assim, e ninguém pode mudar isso. _Nada_ pode mudar isso."

Não era a intenção, mas minhas palavras ganharam um significado sombrio e grave, cheias de uma verdade que nem eu mesma compreendia.

Ele me encarou e então me abraçou. Correspondi, o apertando com força até que nós dois gememos e nos soltamos, alongando as costelas.

Seria um dia longo. Pelo menos para Jacob, que teria de ficar conosco até Edward voltar para casa e se convencer de que nossos problemas estavam resolvidos. E também muito provavelmente para Rosalie...

[LEAH]

Alguma coisa apertava minhas costas. E alguém estava falando em algum lugar... não, estava gritando.

Lentamente, abri os olhos e uma imagem colorida entrou em foco – um escritório amplo e iluminado por... velas. Minha nossa, um lustre gigante pendia do teto, e no lugar de cristais, velas grossas como um punho estavam acesas, a cera derretendo sobre a armação pesada de cobre.

E então me dei conta de que estava no chão, e que minhas costas doíam porque eu estava escorada na parede, e provavelmente tinha ficado assim por muitas horas. Tentei sentar, dando um impulso para o lado, e percebi que estava amarrada nos pulsos e nos tornozelos, além de ter uma mordaça apertada na boca. Movi a língua contra o tecido, a sentindo pegajosa e lenta.

No centro da enorme sala, um homem alto e bem vestido estava sentado atrás da uma mesa, olhando para um garoto baixinho e magricela que usava negro da cabeça aos pés. O garoto era tão ameaçador quanto uma agulha de tricô, mas mesmo assim um grandalhão o segurava pelos ombros, e era _realmente_ enorme.

"Oh, pelo amor de deus", o homem do outro lado da mesa estava dizendo, e as palavras eram carregadas de um forte sotaque italiano, "Esse idiota urinou nas calças, Felix."

"O que foi que eu fiz?", o garoto gritou, e seu tom de voz sugeria que suas bolas estava, em algum lugar ao norte de suas cuecas boxers que apareciam por cima do cós folgado da calça enfeitada de argolas, "Eu não fiz nad..."

O homem apontou para o outro lado da sala. Para... mim. Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam de raiva, e mesmo de longe pareciam perigosos.

"Olhe para aquela garota", ele sibilou, "_Olhe bem!_"

O garoto parecia incapaz de se mover, então o grandalhão o segurou pelo queixo e o virou na minha direção. Seu rosto era uma máscara contorcida de pânico.

"Ela estava no aparamento dele ontem à noite..."

O grandalhão fez uma objeção ao testemunho, transformando a mão do garoto numa bola e apertando o punho forçado como uma laranja.

Enquanto o grito de dor do garoto se transformava em um grunhido, o homem bem vestido pegou calmamente alguma coisa metálica sobre a mesa... estreitei os olhos. Um abridor de cartas prateado. O objeto tinha forma de espada, e ele testou a ponta com o dedo indicador. A força com que o fez teria atravessado o dedo de um humano. Contudo, não houve o menor sinal de danos.

"Quando você se candidatou para trabalhar conosco", ele disse, "Deixei claro que não tolerava erros. Nós _nunca_ toleramos erros."

Quando o garoto abriu a boca, o homem levantou a mão.

"Sim, eu sei que vocês se empenharam naquela noite. Fomos surpreendidos, todos nós, por aquela criatura. Mas eu não julguei nenhum de vocês, não foi? No entanto, dessa vez não vou deixar passar. Estou vendo essa sua tatuagem...Espere, porque você está tentando colocar seu braço nas costas? Felix, você se importa de ajudá-lo a colocar a mão na minha mesa?"

Quando o homem bateu a ponta do abridor na mesa, Felix arrastou o garoto magricela como se ele não passasse de um saco de roupa suja. Sem nenhum esforço, ele espalmou a mão dele na frente do homem e a manteve naquela posição. O home se inclinou e delineou a tatuagem em forma de asa negra no antebraço branco do garoto.

"Tanta devoção... E você estava indo pelo caminho certo, estava mesmo."

Enquanto o garoto espumava feito um barco a motor, o homem passou a ponta afiada do abridor pelos dedos dele, um por um, da articulação ossuda até as unhas na ponta dos dedos.

"Parece que você errou feio", o homem murmurou, ainda batendo nos dedos do garoto com o abridor.

"Eu achei que..."

O homem socou a mesa com tanta força que o aparelho de telefone mudou de lugar e o fone saiu do gancho.

"Não se _atreva_ a terminar essa frase", ele abriu a boca e os caninos surgiram, pontiagudos como agulhas, "Ou fazer você comer as suas bolas agora."

O garoto ficou quieto quando o bip-bip-bip sutil substituiu o sinal de linha do telefone. Uma mulher alta surgiu de repente atrás da poltrona do homem bem vestido, e muito tranqüilamente pegou o fone e o colocou no lugar. Estava tão elegante quanto ele, mas sua beleza parecia não combinar com a agressividade selvagem daqueles caras.

Quando ela sentou parcialmente sobre a mesa e cruzou as pernas compridas, o homem sequer a notou.

"Certo. Onde nós estávamos antes de eu querer castrar você? Ah, sim, você nos deu a pista da garota errada. Aquela ali não é Renesmee Cullen. Devia ter tido mais cuidado com suas informações. Talvez agora Renesmee Cullen esteja muito longe daqui, quem sabe protegida com a família, aquele clã de mauricinhos estúpidos e hipócritas. Você me fez perder uma grande oportunidade... Ainda tenho o prato principal, mas que engraçado, estou com vontade de equilibrar um pouco as coisas."

O homem colocou a mão na madeira brilhante, ao lado da mão do garoto e, enquanto as olhava como se fizesse comparações, começou a apontar as diferenças com o abridor de envelopes:

"Minha mão é maior que a sua em cumprimento... e largura. Os dedos são mais longos. Minhas veias são mais saltadas. Você tem uma tatuagem de... o que é isso na base do polegar? Algum tipo de... ah, alguma porcaria em chinês. Sim, eu não tenho tatuagens. O que mais?... A sua pele é mais clara. Na verdade... acho que posso dizer, pelas nossas mãos, quem é que vai mais longe, não é?", o homem olhou para cima e sorriu, as presas apontando por debaixo do lábio superior, "Mas sabe qual é a maior diferença entre nós dois? Depois desse encontro, eu ainda vou ter minhas duas mãos."

Em um movimento rápido, ele levantou o abridor de envelope e o enfiou tão fundo que sufoquei um grito de pavor. Mas, quando abri os olhos no silêncio estranho que se seguiu, vi que a mão que ele havia acertado era a sua própria.

Enquanto o garoto gritava, o homem o encarou.

"Não se atreva a desmaiar, seu fracote maldito", o homem cuspiu enquanto os olhos do garoto começaram a girar nas órbitas, "Você vai prestar bastante atenção para lembrar da mensagem."

O homem arrancou o abridor da mesa levantando a mão ferida até o cabo e forçando a lâmina para fora da madeira. Colocando a mão onde o garoto pudesse ver, ele torceu o abridor para frente e para trás com total precisão, perfurando pele e osso até ter uma perfuração em forma de janela.

Quando terminou, retirou a lâmina e a colocou cuidadosamente ao lado do telefone. Nem uma gota de sangue pingou. Ele olhou para o garoto através do furo.

"Tenho muitos séculos, não há mais sangue em minhas veias. Mas você... você tem apenas alguns meses. Seu corpo está cheio de sangue como um carrapato saciado, e ainda sente dor como os humanos. Você me fez perder, Martin. Perdi meu tempo, perdi minha chance. Agora, você também vai perder."

O garoto se inclinou para o lado e vomitou na perna da calça. O vômito era puro sangue, e Feliz praguejou, enquanto a mulher virava o rosto para o lado, entediada.

"Cuide disso, Felix", o homem falou, "E faça tudo com muita calma. Depois embale a mão dele e mande para Aro."

O garoto estava tão atordoado que nem argumentou quando foi conduzido até a porta. O homem levantou da mesa, enfiando a mão perfurada num dos bolsos da calça bem alinhada, caminhou letamente na minha direção e parou na minha frente.

"Se Jacob Black não vier buscá-la pessoalmente...", ele disse, me encarando, "Você não será mais útil", seu lábio superior se ergueu novamente num sorriso e senti seu olhar vidrado me observar atentamente, "Então, apenas reze para que você seja importante para ele."

Quando ele se afastou, fechei os olhos e comecei a rezar.

[RENESMEE]

Já era sete e meia quando peguei minha bolsa e fechei as portas da galeria, descendo a grande de alumínio e passando o cadeado pelo fecho. Seattle estava agitada por conta de algum festival de fim de ano, e a brisa da noite era fria, anunciando a aproximação do outono. Meu carro estava estacionado no _parking_ da Denny Way, que ficava há três quadras da galeria.

A caminhada até lá oferecia uma bela oportunidade para pensar em todo o fracasso da minha vida amorosa, e tirei depressa meu _Ipod_ da bolsa e enfiei os fones no ouvido para impedir que aquela torrente de imagens da minha última noite com Jacob viesse à tona e fizesse um estrago.

Foi uma boa estratégia. Os acordes esfuziantes do Skilet me levaram para uma dimensão onde só existia a gritaria rouca do John Cooper e os refrões doces de Jen Ledger. Mas tudo isso afundou no abismo profundo que havia no meu estômago quando cheguei no estacionamento e vi Jacob encostado no meu carro.

"Oi", falei, tentando parecer desinteressada e distraída procurando as chaves na bolsa.

Jacob lançou um olhar especulativo para meu Sentra preto.

"Isso é algum trocadilho?"

Parei há alguns metros dele.

"Do que está falando?"

"Billy disse que trabalhei na Nissan."

Olhei para o capô do carro e vi o símbolo da Nissan sobre a grade de ventilação. Engoli um sorriso e avancei para a porta, enfiado a chave na trava.

"Ele contou que também trabalhou na Porsche?"

Jacob achou engraçado, mas quando viu que eu o encarava, xingou baixinho.

"Eu trabalhei? Quer dizer, ainda trabalho, foi isso o que você quis dizer."

Abri a porta, mas não entrei. Ao invés disso, apoiei os braços sobre a janela e o olhei, meio divertida.

"Bom, deixa eu ver... você está desaparecido há uns quatro dias...", os olhos de Jacob se abriram mais, a cor sumiu de seu rosto por um momento, "Talvez, se você ligar amanhã para o seu chefe alegando uma diometria generalizada com internação médica e diagnóstico contagioso...É, acho que há chances de conseguir seu emprego de volta."

Ele engoliu em seco, examinando muito atentamente meu rosto enquanto eu falava, procurando sinais de sarcasmo implícito.

"O que é uma diometria generalizada?"

"Não tenho a menor idéia. Mas soa grave."

"Onde vou conseguir um atestado?"

Meu sorriso ficou ainda maior.

"Acho que posso dar um jeito."

Jacob hesitou, e então sorriu. Um sorriso tão maravilhoso que fez minhas pernas tremerem, e precisei de uma boa dose de autocontrole para não agir como uma boba e perder a fala.

"Como soube que eu estava aqui?"

"Bella contou."

O vazio em meu estômago congelou enquanto meu peito aqueceu de um modo horrendo com um sentimento bem familiar que eu já havia experimentado muitas vezes. Mas todas elas com Leah, não com minha mãe.

"E como soube que esse era o meu carro?", minha voz saiu insensível, não pude evitar.

"Edward contou."

"Está aqui desde que horas?"

Ele coçou a nuca e respondeu meio entediado:

"Cinco."

"Eu saio às sete", mordi o lábio imaginando quem havia dito o horário errado para ele..., "E isso, quem contou?"

"Rosalie", ele respondeu com uma careta.

_Bingo_.

Suspirei e prestei atenção para o modo como ele estava vestido. Uma camisa de botão preta aberta por cima de uma blusa branca de algodão, jeans e converses. Nada de jaquetas de couro caras, relógios de luxo e armas escondidas no cós da calça. Eu nunca tinha imaginado que ficaria tão feliz em ver um cara vestido daquele jeito. Então percebi que ele girava alguma coisa prateada entre os dedos – um chaveiro.

Jacob o ergueu para mim assim que o notei.

"As chaves do meu apartamento. Seth tinha uma cópia, e estou com medo de perguntar por quê."

"Leah morava com você."

Isso pareceu chocá-lo.

"Leah e eu..."

"Vocês se davam muito bem. Ela foi a única que ficou realmente feliz com sua mudança."

"Bom, pelo menos não era o Seth", ele murmurou.

Uma chuva fina começou a cair, riscando o reflexo da lâmpada do poste mais próximo. Jacob olhou para cima, o pescoço fazendo uma curva elegante para trás.

"Achei que podia me mostrar onde é."

"Billy não deu o endereço?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas não me olhou. Parecia estranhamente disperso.

"Não conheço nada de Seattle. Quer dizer, não lembro de nada do que conheço em Seattle."

Assenti, mordendo o lábio outra vez. Se não parasse com isso, ao final daquela noite eu teria uma ferida no lugar da boca. Entrei no carro e puxei a porta, mas algo a reteve. Quando olhei para cima, vi Jacob parado no vão da porta, fazendo sombra em mim.

"Não me sinto bem no banco do carona", ele disse, sorrindo, e em seguida estendeu a mão para mim.

"Tudo bem", falei, aceitando a ajuda.

Jacob me puxou suavemente, e calculei errado a distância. Quando fiquei de pé, estávamos perigosamente próximos. O cheiro dele era forte e muito masculino, limpo e amadeirado, misturando-se ao cheiro fresco da chuva. Quando nosso olhar se encontrou, eu já estava sem fôlego. Mas não era esse o caso de Jacob. A mão que segurava a minha se soltou e, com um sorriso causal, ele afastou para me dar passagem.

Certo. Tem alguém sozinho nessa? _Eu_.

Dei a volta no carro e entrei pelo outro lado.

"Pegue a avenida principal", falei, afivelando o cinto.

Jacob deu a partida e obedeceu. O Sentra se ajustou a ele como uma luva, fluindo pela estrada como se voasse, e as frenagens e acelerações eram tão imperceptíveis que eu poderia ter me maquiado sem correr o risco de me borrar. Absolutamente fantástico, e pensei que eram coisas desse tipo que tornavam um homem sexy. Quando chegamos no endereço que eu indicava, ele manobrou com uma mão no volante enquanto a outra descansava sobre a coxa, estacionando com facilidade entre um Fluence e uma Mercedes.

Jacob assoviou, olhando pelo retrovisor.

"Boa vizinhança", ele murmurou, depois inclinando a cabeça para ver o prédio através do pára-brisa.

Saltamos e passamos pela guarita após mostrarmos nossas identificações e o segurança ter se certificado de nossa ficha estava limpa no FBI. As câmeras de vigilância se moveram quando atravessamos o saguão, nos seguindo como olhos biônicos. Jacob acenou para uma delas antes que as portas do elevador e se fechassem. Apertei o botão da cobertura e o elevador subiu com um solavanco que fez meu estômago ir parar no pé.

"Ei, espere aí", Jacob esticou o braço e apertou o botão da garagem, "Acha que podemos dar uma olhada?"

Dei de ombros. O Elevador subiu e depois desceu, parando na garagem. As portas se abriram com um _plim_ agudo e os olhos escuros de Jacob brilharam quando viram o mar de carros de luxo estacionados nas vagas, uma profusão cintilante de latarias envernizadas.

"_Puta que pariu_", ele avançou até um Lexus prata, "Sabe quanto custa um desses? Setenta e um mil dólares."

"Não achei bonito."

Jacob me olhou como se eu fosse louca.

"Não achar um carro desses bonito é quase como dizer que a Scarlet Johansson não é gostosa", ele fez uma pausa e olhou depressa para mim, constrangido, "Hum, quero dizer...bonita."

Dei uma risada.

"Bem, ela não está tão bonita naquele filme que eles roubam jóias..."

Mas Jacob já não estava ouvindo. Se virou depressa para os outros carros, o olhar atento percorrendo a imensa garagem.

"Qual a minha vaga?"

"Lá no fundo. Onde tem uma coluna com um 'C' em aço escovado. São as vagas da cobertura."

Jacob foi até lá, cada vez mais boquiaberto enquanto passava pelos corredores entre os carros importados. Às vezes parava perto de um deles e ficava admirando, em êxtase.

"Isso é um _Ashton Martin?_", ele arfou, apontando para um carro preto cuja lataria era tão lisa e brilhante que parecia líquida. Depois acrescentou, com a voz divertida, "Nada disso deve ser novidade pra você. Acho que Jasper tinha um desses."

"Era um Vanquish. Modelo europeu."

"Isso, mas acho que... Ah, cara...", ele parou de repente, assombrado, olhando fixo para frente.

Segui seu olhar. Debaixo de um arco caiado de concreto branco, uma coleção de carros preenchia três das quatro vagas destinadas à cobertura. Eu não sabia o modelo deles porque não era tão obcecada por carros quanto Jacob, mas tinha discernimento o bastante para saber que aquelas três coisinhas à toa possivelmente estavam entre os possantes mais bonitos e luxuosos do mundo.

E isso ficou comprovado quando Jacob perdeu a fala ao meu lado. Tive de cutucá-lo gentilmente para que voltasse a reagir.

"Isso...são..."

"São seus."

Jacob passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu como um garoto que acabara de ganhar uma viagem para a Disney. O movimento fez a camisa repuxar sobre os bíceps e o peitoral, aderindo aos músculos rijos. Mordi o lábio outra vez, esquecendo completamente dos carros.

"Acha que pode conseguir o atestado médico para amanhã?", ele perguntou, apreensivo.

Uma satisfação agradável aqueceu meu coração e acariciei as costas dele para tranqüilizá-lo.

"Já falei com Carlisle. Ele pode mandar um fax amanhã cedo para a galeria. Que carros são esses?"

"Um Bugatti Veyron", ele apontou um dedo trêmulo para o do meio, cor de vinho escuro, "Um Porsche Boxster", ele indicou o conversível grafite à direita, e depois o da esquerda, preto com janelas fumê "E um Cadilac CTS Coupe."

"Não me lembro de ter visto o outro Jacob com nenhum desses."

"São carros de coleção. Não são para uso cotidiano. Talvez ele usasse aquele para o dia a dia", ele apontou uma Ferrari GTO estacionada no canto, afastada dos outros.

"Sim, era esse."

"Bom gosto."

Vinte minutos depois, finalmente subimos para a cobertura. Jacob ainda parecia meio desnorteado, e seu rosto brilhava com as cores da excitação. Não parou de sorrir até chegarmos ao hall da cobertura, os caninos brancos apontavam por sob o lábio superior.

Então, quando a porta do elevador fechou atrás de nós e o silêncio ecoou pelas paredes de mármore do hall, ele pareceu se lembrar que estava sozinho comigo. A tensão fez seus ombros enrijecerem e seu maxilar se contrair enquanto ele enfiava a chave na porta e a girava, molhando os lábios sem parar. O apartamento estava como eu me lembrava: gigante, luxuoso e meio bagunçado.

A varanda estava aberta, e fui até ela olhar a vista, me sentindo vazia por dentro. Eu estava ali, com ele, a sós, mas tudo era por uma razão que nada tinha a ver com os meus interesses. Jacob queria mais do que eu podia mostrar a ele. E provavelmente, enquanto eu fizesse isso, estaria o tempo todo pensando em Bella.

[JACOB]

Quando a garota entrou no apartamento, me senti roubado, agredido, assaltado, quebrado e invadido: porque não senti absolutamente mais nada quando saí da garagem, a não ser aquele nervosismo idiota que me deixava meio atrapalhado quando estávamos juntos. E desejei desesperadamente poder sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, por ela. Então me concentrei em avaliá-la – o modo como levantava os olhos, os tornozelos frágeis sobre os saltos, o leve balançar dos quadris quando caminhava. E isso foi o suficiente para fazer meu peito tilintar.

Atravessei a sala e fui até ela.

"A vista aqui é extraordinária", ela disse, detendo-se para olhar fixamente a vista da cidade cintilante que se estendia diante de nós, "Engraçado, parece uma maquete daqui de cima."

"É bem alto, é verdade", encarei-a com um olhar meio obsessivo, absorvendo-a através dos olhos estreitados, "Adoro a vista", murmurei.

"É silencioso."

"E é privado."

Essa última observação captou a atenção dela, e eu não soube dizer se era mesmo essa a intenção. De qualquer modo, gostei do resultado. Ela corou. E então perambulou um pouco pela varanda, os saltos suaves não faziam nenhum som no chão de mármore negro. Enquanto a olhava, me dei conta de que debaixo do sobretudo cor de creme, ela estava com um vestido simples, provavelmente com menos pano do que eu suspeitava.

A chuva tinha parado, e agora uma onda abafada pairava sobre a cidade, anunciando uma tempestade em breve.

"Posso pegar seu casaco?", falei, sabendo que devia estar com calor.

"Na verdade... eu devia ir embora", colocou as mãos nos bolsos, "Você já sabe como chegar aqui e estou um pouco cansada", a voz dela era triste, muito baixa, "Posso mostrar minhas lembranças um outro dia..."

"Não quer ficar para...", ah, inferno, quem eu estava enganando tentando ser um cavalheiro? Ela não ia ficar pra jantar e mesmo que ficasse, no que isso adiantaria? Não ia passar disso para mim.

"Sinto muito", ela caminhou de volta para a sala, "Não posso."

Imagens rápidas daquela tarde com Bella passaram pela minha cabeça e lembrei de como me senti quando a garota me beijou. Coisas tão diferentes, duas garotas tão diferentes... como eu me sentiria se a coisa toda na noite passada tivesse sido com Bella? Droga, eu não devia estar insistindo naquilo.

"Tudo bem", a segui até a sala, "Obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui."

Ela assentiu uma vez.

Houve um momento embaraçoso e, então, ela levantou a mão.

"Certo... então, tchau."

Ela se afastou e foi para o hall em direção à saída, e um vazio incômodo revirou minhas entranhas.

_Oh, por favor, não vá. Por favor, não_, pensei.

Só queria... tentar corrigir toda aquela bagunça.

Assim que ela tocou a maçaneta, me detive, meu coração batendo com força.

A garota olhou para trás, abrindo a porta. Uma corrente de ar despenteou as mechas de cabelo ruivo ao redor de seu rosto encantador.

"Não se perca na cidade."

Certo. Conselho de amiga.

"Vou instalar um GPS em um daqueles conversíveis."

"Bom."

Depois de fechar a porta, tive de me esforçar para voltar à realidade. Olhei em direção à luz da sala de jantar.

Havia duas velas acesas. Dois lugares dispostos com talheres de prata. Dois copos para vinho. Dois copos para água. Dois guardanapos dobrados cuidadosamente e colocados sobre dois pratos.

Sentei numa das cadeiras e olhei para tudo aquilo. A louça brilhava sob a luz dourada das velas, tornando tudo um pouco artificial e inútil. Eu nunca tinha levado jeito para coisas românticas, e isso era ainda mais grave quando não existia nenhum sentimento verdadeiro envolvido ali. Era pura gratidão... e um pouco de pena e culpa. Não tinha sido muito gentil com ela na noite passada, e achei que seria uma boa idéia...

Puxei o guardanapo dobrado sobre o prato, o amassei e o joguei longe.

Ainda bem que ela não tinha ficado.

Sentando ali, em silêncio, rodeado pela luz da velas e pelo aroma de carne assada que tinha acabado de sair do forno, pensei em como teria sido extraordinário se o _imprinting_ voltasse. Ela era uma garota legal, linda, doce, inteligente, tudo que o um cara poderia querer. E gostava de mim. Mas que droga, ela me _amava_. Isso era uma evidência tão forte nela que transbordava pelo olhar, nas palavras, no toque. E tudo aquilo estava me matando.

Ali, diante daquela mesa vazia, naquele apartamento de cobertura vazio, senti dor no peito e soube o que era: culpa.

Teria sido extraordinário me apaixonar por Renesmee.

Mas isso era só mais uma coisa que eu jamais sentiria.


	15. A Primeira Noite

**FINALMENTE! É hoje, meninas, preparem as poltronas, levem o laptop pra cama, apaguem as luzes e tragam a pipoca e o refrigerante! Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Bom, esse capítulo é um dos que eu mais ansiei escrever, vou dizer pq: 1) Em MS, Jacob e Renesmee estavam apaixonados, e o namoro deles, com todas as experiências iniciais de sexo, foram apenas conseqüência. Mas agora a Renesmee precisa reconquistar ele o tempo todo, e até agora a gente não tinha visto o Jacob se **_**apaixonando**_**. Não sabíamos como ele reagia, como ele se comportava quando estava tentando ganhar uma garota (o livro não conta, ok?) 2) É a primeira vez que eu descrevo a primeira vez dele! Certo, ele está longe de ser virgem, mas quando a gente não lembra das coisas que fez, é como nunca tê-las feito. Eu descrevi a primeira vez da Renesmee como eu lembrava de ter sido a minha e como eu sei que costuma ser a maioria das primeiras vezes das garotas, mas eu não tenho muita idéia de como é a primeira vez de um garoto, então eu tentei ser detalhista, mas se escrevi algum absurdo, por favor relevem u.u 3) Desde que o Jacob voltou (ou seja, desde o começo de MU), eles não têm uma cena de sexo DE VERDADE! Então, meninas, eu TINHA que fazer uma coisa longa, sabe, tipo, de mais de 10 páginas. Deu trabalho, mas eu gostei, e vocês, gostaram? COMENTEM MUITO.**

**A letra que abre o capítulo é do Evanescence, mais uma vez, e é uma música que eu acho linda demais. O nome é**_** Lost in Paradise**_**, escutei ela enquanto escrevia e aconselho vcs a fazerem isso enquanto lêem, dá aquele clima romântico de filme ;)**

**Leonna: KKKK menina, eu não entendo muito de biologia, mas o pouco que eu entendo eu adoro e fico tentando usar isso na fic pra dar um ar mais Sci-fi na história heheh, que bom que vcs estão gostando. Edward está tenso, ele não tem a ligação que a Bella tem com o Jacob, então ele só vê essa confusão toda como pai, não como amigo. Mas vamos combinar, eu sempre achei ele meio cri-cri nos livros u.u Portanto, meio cri-cri ele será na minha fic =D Nos livros, Jake dá pra Bella (de aniversário, acho) um dreamcatcher, não sei como se traduziriam em português, mas são aquelas mandalinhas com umas peninhas na ponta... acho que isso aparece no filme tb. Jacob está indo pelo caminho certo, e nesse capítulo vc vai ver o quanto a ficha dele está muito perto de cair ;)**

**Rihanna: oi, amore! Caramba que legal pelo menos ALGUEM deu um Google nos carros que o Jacob fica babando! Ahahauahua Eu escolhi a dedo cada um deles pq eu SOU LOUCA POR CARROS! É a única coisa meio masculina que eu tenho, pq detesto futebol, cerveja e mulher pelada u.u Graças a deus! Enfim. SIIIIIMMMM ele fez um jantar surpresa pra Renesmee o.o Engraçado, só vc comentou isso. Pois é, a bobinha deu no pé e deixou ele sozinho, tadinho hehe. Mas HOJE tudo se arruma!  
><strong>

**CarolStew : Senti saudades suas Carol! Sou uma autora possessiva, sinto falta das MINHAS leitoras u.u Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo anterior, esse então vc vai surtar de alegria! O que acontece nele creio que seja a coisa que minhas leitoras mais aguardam desde o começo de UM ;) E eu me esforcei MUITO pra fazer tudo de um modo muito bonito, intenso e HOT! Obrigadinha pelo carinho ;*  
><strong>

**Gabriela: Que bom que vc gosta do meu Jacob, flor! Eu sou apaixonada por ele, sabia que as vezes eu sonho com ele? AHhaha claro que quem faz a figuração é o Taylor Lautner, mas eu juro que não me incomodo ;) Espero que goste desse capítulo de hoje. Bjinhs.  
><strong>

**Priscilla: Ai Priscilinha, essa conversa da Bella com o Jake Tb me deu mó saudade dos livros! Eu era muito apaixonada por ele nos livros cara, surtava quando ele aparecia nas cenas, pra mim o melhor livro é Lua Nova, porque ele aprece quase toda hora. Eu adoro o jeitinho brincalhão dele, meio ingênuo, impulsivo, todo bobo alegre...simplesmente adoro! MAS... eu sempre achei que faltava um pouco de pegada nele sabe? Tipo, uma atitude mais sexy, enfim, vai ver porque ele era muito novinho nos livros, mas aí eu inventei um Jacob mais ousado e selvagem, e eu gostei dele, achava que não ia dar certo, que vocês não iam aprovar, mas até que ele fez um certo sucesso, embora minhas leitoras ficassem pedindo pro outro voltar... u.u Se eu pudesse, ficava com os dois, como não dá, ele fica trocando de personalidade AHUhuahuahu Bom, se delicie com esse capítulo que está muito gostoso de ler, literalmente o.o  
><strong>

**Gaby: Pois é, flor, foi à feira, perdeu a cadeira! HAhahah nossa ditado da época da minha vó. Senti saudades de você, não suma mais assim, viu? U.u Ahuahuhua adorei o seu "Jake taradaum" Ahuahhuahu Acho que ele está assim hoje, heim. Sei não. Bom, o beijo deles (que foi o primeiro beijo do Jake, olha que fofo! Porque ele não lembra dos outros que ele deu depois disso e antes eu acho que ele era bv!) foi bem quente, né? Mas foi só um aperitivo ;) Vou te dizer que nem eu sei como vou resolver esse seqüestro da Leah AHUhuahua resolvo quando estiver escrevendo, a inspiração sempre vem na hora. Bom, espero que vc goste e comente, bju ;*  
><strong>

**ALINE THEOPHILO: Aline, o **_**imprinting**_** não tem nada a ver com o que o Jacob e a Renesmee são um para o outro. Eles se complementam e isso já era assim mesmo antes da Nessie nascer, foi por isso que o Jacob e a Bella ficaram tão ligados na gravidez dela (no livro explica isso). Eles sempre foram um só, de uma forma pouco convencional, mas absolutamente inescapável. Não gosto de dizer que é coisa de alma gêmea, cara metade, enfim, porque acho brega, mas a idéia é quase essa: não existe outra pessoa no mundo que se encaixe ao Jacob como ela e vice-versa. É por isso que mesmo voltando como um guerreiro e odiando vampiros ou perdendo a memória eles sempre se apaixonam um pelo outro de novo. Isso não é romântico? Bom, eu pelo menos acho mais romântico do que um **_**imprinting**_**...Ele não esqueceu de tudo, apenas de tudo que aconteceu depois que ele se transformou pela primeira vez, ou, em outras palavras, quando a porção "lobo" dele aflorou. Por enquanto, ele é apenas Jacob, sem nada de lobos, matilhas, macho alfa, tatuagens. Já pensou que pode ser justamente por isso que ele não lembra de nada...? Continuei acompanhando a fic e vc vai entender ;) **

**Gabiand: Sim, querida, os Volturi estão de volta pra pentelhar ávida da gente, que sofre junto com o Jacob, coma Nessie e com os Cullen ;)Eu não tenho idéia de como vou resolver essa parada, mas fique tranqüila que tudo vai se arrumar, é a única coisa que tenho certeza! AHUahuuha Já andei imaginando as cenas finais da fic, são bem dramáticas...SE eu conseguir chegar até lá, prometo muita emoção! Não sei se eles vão desaparecer da face da terra, mas que eles vão precisar de um chá de semancol, vão u.u  
><strong>

**bia duraes : Oi, amoré! Caramba eu tb fico fuçando as reviews alheias! HAuahau "NÃO SÓ EM MOLECULAS MAS ELES SÃO UM EM CORPO ,ALMA, CORAÇÃO ELAS SÃO SERES SOBRENATURAIS FEITOS NA MEDIDA CERTA UM PARA O OUTRO..." É isso mesmo, vc entendeu direitinho ;) "EU SOU COMPLETAMENTE APAIXONADA PELO EDWARD MAS SEMPRE ACHEI Q ELE TEM NÃO COMPRENDE O JAKE COMO ELE DEVE SER COMPRENDIDO SEMPRE DESCONFIANDO MAS NÃO TIRO A RAZÃO DELE JAKE SEMPRE QUER ROUBAR O MOTIVO DE SUA EXISTENCIA E ELE APENAS TEM MEDO DE FICAR SEM O MOTIVO POR QUAL EXISTE...COMO TODOS TEMOS MEDO DE PERDER QUEM AMAMOS NÉ" E acertou de novo...é bem isso, o Edward teme pela Renesmee, além de até hj não conseguir entender o que a Bella e o Jake tem. Não é ciúme, é só... ele fica intrigado. Eu ADOREI sua review, adoro como vc comenta tudo direitinho, fico me sentindo uma autora realizada ahahha ;) Comente mais, tá? ;*  
><strong>

**Jeamalo: Leitora nova! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE *joga confete* Obrigada pela review, querida, espero que goste do capítulo novo e comente tb ;) bjs ;*  
><strong>

**E CHEGA DE ENROLAÇÃO! VAMOS AO QUE INTERESSA!**

**Bjs ;* COMENTEM LOUCAMENTE!  
><strong>

**14. A Primeira Noite**

I've been believing in something so distant,  
>As if I was human<br>And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness  
>In me, in me.<p>

All the promises I made  
>Just to let you down<br>You believed in me but I'm broken

I have nothing now  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<br>We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

As much as I'd like the past not to exist  
>It still does<br>And as much as I'd like to feel like  
>I belong here<br>I'm just as scared as you

I have nothing now  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<br>We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

Run away, run away  
>One day we won't feel this pain anymore<br>Take it all away shadows of you  
>'Cause they won't let me go<p>

I have nothing now  
>And all I feel is this cruel wanting<br>We've been falling for all this time  
>And now I'm lost in paradise<p>

~Evanescence

[RENESMEE]

Eu tinha a intenção de deixar o prédio de Jacob imediatamente, mas enquanto caminhava pelo hall, tive de olhar para trás, na direção da porta fechada... a imagem de Jacob em pé no meio do apartamento era desconcertante. Ele era tão bonito, e naquele momento parecia tão deslocado...

Minha canela atingiu algo duro.

"Droga!"

Saltitando sobre um pé só e esfregando a perna, lancei um olhar desagradável ao vaso de mármore contra o qual bati.

Quando a dor passou, respirei fundo e dei meia volta. A porta do apartamento estava apenas fechada, e não trancada, e com um leve empurrão se abriu. Entrei pela sala meio sem saber o que dizer se desse de cara com Jacob, mas então uma luminosidade bruxuleante chamou minha atenção no canto esquerdo do apartamento. Jacob estava sentado sozinho numa mesa posta para dois. Velas resplandeciam em meio ao brilho dos cristais e da prataria.

_Oh, droga_.

Banhado pela luz das velas, com a cabeça inclinada para baixo, tinha um perfil forte e incalculavelmente belo.

De repente, sua cabeça se ergueu e ele olhou diretamente para mim.

Recuei e senti a parede oposta do corredor contra o quadril, mas não saí correndo. Nem mesmo quando ele se levantou em toda sua estatura.

Precisava mentir melhor para fingir que tinha voltado por ter esquecido a bolsa. E não era uma covarde para fugir.

Caminhei até ele, entrando na sala de jantar.

"Tinha estado aqui antes."

"Sim."

Cruzei os braços.

"Foi uma desculpa pra me trazer até aqui."

Jacob lançou um olhar preguiçoso para a mesa e para os dois pratos vazios.

"Não foi uma desculpa. Foi um convite implícito."

"Poderia ter sido explícito."

Ele puxou uma cadeira e olhou para mim. O elegante movimento de seu braço me convidando para sentar era uma provocação que eu não conseguiria resistir.

"Vai jantar comigo?", ele perguntou, irônico, e tive absoluta certeza de que o vermelho em minhas bochechas estavam em evidência. Jacob sorriu, "Talvez isso ajude", inclinando-se para frente, aproximou-se da vela e soprou.

As sinuosas ondas de fumaça que se formaram no ar pareceram um lamento por todas as possibilidades extintas de coisas que poderiam ter sido: tinha preparado um jantar para dois. Fez o esforço. Tentou ser gentil e amável. Não merecia minha frieza.

Tive vontade de bater em mim mesma, mas ao invés disso sentei porque já tinha arruinado a noite dele o suficiente.

"Você come, não come?", ele perguntou.

Sorri, apoiando o queixo na mão e tapando a boca com os dedos para esconder um sorriso nervoso.

"De qualquer modo, a carne está mal passada, com bastante sangue."

"Não estou com fome, obrigada", recusei educadamente, da forma mais gentil que pude.

Jacob se afastou e quando voltou, alguns minutos depois, sentou na cabeceira da mesa. Seu olhar rutilante me avaliou por um momento antes de se voltar para o prato fumegante. Pegando um brilhante garfo de prata, não disse uma palavra enquanto cortava cuidadosamente a carne e comia lentamente.

O som do roçar da prata contra a porcelana fazia com que o silêncio entre nós dois gritasse.

Acariciando o guardanapo que tinha em frente, me senti horrível por muitos motivos e, embora não fosse um bom momento para conversar, me vi falando simplesmente porque não podia guardar tudo pra mim o tempo todo.

"Ontem à noite..."

"Hum?", Jacob não me olhou enquanto mastigava de boca fechada.

"Eu me apressei. Sabe, não tem que tentar ser gentil comigo, eu é que devo desculpas."

Ele engoliu duramente e hesitou um pouco antes de falar.

"Não me deve desculpas. Não foi ruim."

"Mas estou dificultando as coisas pra você..."

"Está me ajudando. Me sinto melhor com você do que em casa, com Billy enchendo meu saco com bobagens sobre o que eu sou e o que preciso fazer, e os quileutes me olhando como se eu fosse um vaso de museu."

Quando fiquei em silêncio olhando para o fundo branco do prato à minha frente, ele estendeu a mão e tocou em meu ombro. O peso de sua mão me fez oscilar minimamente para o lado, mas o contato foi tão bom e quente contra minha pele que de repente me dei conta de que muito calor.

O polegar dele roçou meu ombro por um momento, um gesto agradável, mas distante. E então ele voltou a apanhar os talheres.

"Está quente aqui", falei, desabotoando o sobretudo, o descendo pelos ombros.

O coloquei sobre a cadeira ao lado e quando me voltei para Jacob, o olhar dele tinha se desviado do prato, subindo para a minha pele exposta. Virei a cabeça para frente, fingindo avaliar um quadro na parede, dando a ele a oportunidade de me observar sem constrangimento. Eu podia sentir o calor aumentando dentro de mim, alimentado pelo olhar de Jacob. Santo Deus, não era o olhar de um garoto tímido – era o olhar implacável de um homem avaliando abertamente uma mulher bonita.

"É. Está quente", ele comentou lentamente, cortando sua carne, "Não vai mesmo comer nada?"

Balancei a cabeça.

Jacob sorriu.

"Não me subestime."

Foi minha vez de rir.

"Sei exatamente qual o gosto da sua comida. E, de verdade, sei o quanto estou perdendo. Mas não estou com fome."

Depois de alguns minutos, ele falou:

"Olha, posso trazer um pouco de sobremesa pra você. E isso não é um encontro. As velas estão apagadas, lembra?."

Sorri um pouco e assenti. Ele se levantou, levando consigo o prato que usara, e eu abri meu guardanapo sobre o colo, pensando que ele tinha comido muito pouco. Talvez eu o tivesse feito perder a fome com meu desfile de grosserias.

Quando voltou, trazia uma taça com sorvete de menta. Só para mim.

Claro. Jacob não gostava de doces.

Ele me observou enquanto eu comia metodicamente, pressentindo que, quando aquele sorvete acabasse, a noite teria chegado ao fim. Eu estava nervosa demais e aquele "encontro" tinha sido um fiasco. Eu havia estragado toda a surpresa do jantar e me portado como uma chata, recusando a comida que ele havia preparado, embora achasse que era isso ou obrigar meu estômago apertado a digerir alguma coisa. O resultado teria sido ainda pior – não tolerava comida quando estava tensa.

Jacob, como sempre, me surpreendeu. Apesar de toda a confusão em sua cabeça, tinha agido como um perfeito cavalheiro. Eu não merecia isso depois de ter avançado todos os sinais na noite passada, o atropelando feito um trator.

Contudo, o desejo por ele estava me sufocando. Eu devia ir embora e deixá-lo à vontade, mas não conseguia parar de pensar que queria sentir o toque dele outra vez, e que aquele jantar _devia, precisava_ ter sido um encontro.

[JACOB]

Enquanto olhava para aquela garota, percebi duas coisas:

1º - não queria que ela tivesse aquilo com outro cara. Talvez fosse apenas instinto protetor por ser filha de Bella, mas imaginar que ela um dia poderia se cansar de não ser correspondida e começar a sair com outro me incomodou de verdade.

Tudo bem que ela não ficasse comigo, mas quantos caras no mundo teriam colhões suficientes para merecê-la? Quantos caras poderiam olhar para aquele rosto e merecer um rubor de constrangimento? Deus, mesmo quando ela ficava em silêncio, era fascinante, e aqueles olhos castanhos eram absolutamente francos, de uma inteligência indecifrável. Quantos caras saberiam entender o que tinham diante de si? Eu só conseguia pensar em um, e ele estava sentado naquela mesa com ela.

Graças a deus, eu não tinha problemas com minha auto-estima.

2º - meus planos para que aquilo fosse apenas um jantar de agradecimento e reparação foram por água abaixo assim que ela tirou o casaco. De repente, minhas entranhas aqueceram com uma fome que não tinha nada a ver com o meu estômago, e esqueci que devia ser um cara civilizado e não olhar para uma garota do jeito que estava fazendo.

Caramba, ela era... Era motivo suficiente para que aquele jantar passasse para um outro cômodo da casa.

Enquanto tirava o sorvete do congelador e o servia na taça, cheguei à conclusão de que se eu não podia correspondê-la num nível mais profundo, meus hormônios masculinos com certeza podiam. E que não era inteligente ignorar isso. Olhei para baixo, para a palpitação quente em minhas calças. Não, realmente não era. Mas não era justo que as coisas acontecessem desse jeito, só pioraria tudo.

_Para o bem de todos_, disse a mim mesmo, _esse jantar fica por aqui. _

Voltei para a sala de jantar e coloquei a taça de sorvete na frente dela.

"Gosto do seu perfume", eu disse, porque era um idiota.

Ela franziu a testa.

"Não estou usando nada."

"Então gosto do cheiro da sua pele. E estou feliz que tenha ficado."

"É isso o que tinha planejado?"

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Droga, ela era perfeita. Radiante como as velas.

"Não sei. Talvez."

"Que bom que não estraguei tudo."

Cara, aquele tom de voz ofegante me fazia querer provocá-la de algum modo só para escutá-la gemendo... _Auto-sabotagem, Jacob._

Afastando esse pensamento, pensei que uma dose de sinceridade a deixaria mais à vontade. E não era grande coisa se eu a fizesse se sentir bem com um ou dois elogios.

"Não devia ter isso com qualquer um."

"Isso?"

"Um encontro."

Ela começou a respirar um pouco mais rápido, mas não disse nada até ter terminado a sobremesa e colocado o guardanapo ao lado da taça. Quando se movia, sua pele delicada refletia uma suave luminosidade, e era de um branco puro feito algodão. Ela molhou os lábios, que estavam vermelhos e brilhantes.

"Então estamos tendo um encontro."

Assenti. Ela ficou rígida.

"Está se contradizendo."

"Não estou."

"Achei que tinha dito que eu não devia me encontrar com ninguém. E acabou de admitir que isso é um encontro."

Que se dane, eu iria em frente. Coloquei o cotovelo sobre a mesa e me inclinei para ela. Enquanto encurtava a distância, os olhos dela ficaram maiores, mas ela não recuou.

Fiz uma pausa, para dar a ela a oportunidade de me interromper. Por quê? Nem fazia idéia. Eu sabia o que ela queria, e pelo menos até onde eu planejava ir, eu também queria. Meus instintos masculinos diziam para que eu aproveitasse uma fraqueza, mas aquela garota fazia com que eu quisesse ser decente.

Contudo, ela não pediu para que eu me afastasse.

"Não... entendo", ela sussurrou.

"É simples. Eu disse qualquer um, e não ninguém. Não acho que deva se encontrar com qualquer um", me aproximei ainda mais, até que pude ver os pintinhos dourados nos olhos dela, "Mas eu não sou qualquer um."

[RENESMEE]

_Eu não sou qualquer um_.

Enquanto olhava fixamente os olhos escuros de Jacob, pensei que ele tinha toda razão. Naquele momento de silêncio, com uma explosiva vibração sexual nos entrelaçando e o cheiro de uma misteriosa energia no ar, Jacob era tudo e todos.

"Você vai me beijar", eu disse.

Não era uma pergunta, mas, de qualquer forma, ele assentiu e estreitou a distância entre nossas bocas.

Os lábios dele eram suaves e seu beijo ainda mais suave, exatamente como eu o havia beijado na noite anterior. Ele fez os mesmos movimentos, com a mesma intensidade, e não consegui segurar um sorriso. Mas, na minha opinião, ele se afastou muito rápido. Muito rápido mesmo.

"Se quiser mais", ele disse em voz baixa e rouca, "Vai ter que mostrar como fazer."

"Quero mais", só que, em seguida, tudo ficou claro para mim. Ele não sentia nada, não é? Então o que aconteceria se levássemos isso adiante?

E como dizer isso a ele sem afastá-lo? Na verdade, como convencer a mim mesma disso, se no fundo eu não teria forças para parar?

Os olhos de Jacob baixaram até meus lábios.

"Quer saber o que vamos ganhar com isso?"

Aquela voz era puro sexo.

"Sim", suspirei.

"Nada. Só uma noite agitada", percorreu um dedo pelo meu rosto, e o toque foi tão inesperado que parei de respirar por um momento "Está corada. Gosto disso. Sua boca está aberta porque está pensando em mim, te beijando outra vez", desceu com aquela tenra carícia até minha garganta, "Seu coração está bombeando depressa, posso ouvi-lo daqui", deteve-se entre os meus seios, abriu a boca e hesitou um pouco antes de prosseguir, "Se eu continuasse, acho que descobriria que seus mamilos estão duros e sem dúvida há outros sinais de que está pronta pra mim", sem aviso, ele se inclinou sobre o meu ouvido e sussurrou, "Está preparada para mim, Renesmee?"

Mas.

Que.

Droga.

Fechei os olhos, e uma doce e estonteante sensação de sufocamento fez com que o fluxo que senti de repente entre as coxas ficasse ainda mais atordoante.

"Renesmee, responda", Jacob acariciou meu pescoço com o nariz, sorvendo o perfume que tinha dito gostar.

Quando minha cabeça caiu para trás, me agarrei à manga da camisa dele, apertando o tecido sobre os bíceps proeminentes. Tinha passado tanto tempo... uma eternidade desde que ele falara comigo daquela maneira... desde a última vez que me abraçou. Eu não sabia por que ele estava fazendo isso agora, mas não era uma encenação, como todo aquele jantar havia sido. Me senti grata, e teria sido capaz de chorar de alívio, se não estivesse tão excitada a ponto de não conseguir reagir.

Pisquei rapidamente, sentindo como se acabassem de me dar um presente e me perguntei até onde poderia ir. Antes que aquela noite terminasse, eu talvez me decepcionasse. Não podia esperar mais do que ele estava disposto a me dar, e ainda sim, me parecia muito. Uma noite com ele era mais do que eu podia suportar.

"Sim", respondi, recuperando a voz, "Estou."

E, então, ele se afastou. Quando abaixei a cabeça e nosso olhar se encontrou, ele engoliu em seco.

"Tem uma cama nesse lugar?", ele perguntou.

E eu seria capaz de matar para que ele me levasse até lá. Mas fui eu quem se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele.

"Vamos."

[JACOB]

O que tornava tudo aquilo menos errado era que se tratava de agradar Renesmee. Minha falta de envolvimento me deixava totalmente fora da equação, liberando nós dois das desagradáveis sensações das conseqüências daquilo.

Mas cara, que alegria era aquela. Eu teria sido o cara mais feliz do mundo se Bella tivesse me escolhido, mas estava indo adiante com aquilo por que aquela garota mexia comigo. Bom, droga, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas o que quer que acontecesse naquele quarto, seria mais que sexo. E valeria muito mais à pena.

Ela me levou para um quarto onde havia uma cama do tamanho de uma piscina, com uma colcha de cetim negro e vista panorâmica da cidade. A tempestade que se anunciava tinha começado a cair, formando grossas cortinas de água sobre as janelas de vidro.

Fechei a porta, mesmo sabendo que não havia mais ninguém no apartamento, e a primeira coisa que fiz foi virar a garota para olhá-la de frente. A segunda foi soltar seu cabelo. As ondas de uma intensa cor loiro-avermelhada caíram, chegando quase na cintura e quando toquei as sedosas mechas, elas desprenderam a leve fragrância natural de seu _shampoo_.

Era limpa e fresca, como uma nascente. Toda a pele dela era aveludada e suave, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho.

Me detive quando uma pontada de consciência me paralisou. Eu não devia usá-la como um objeto, ela era mais do que isso. Ela estava apaixonada e não conseguia ver as minhas intenções, mas isso não era reconfortante. Mesmo que houvesse uma chance mínima de haver mais do que atração ali, não era o bastante.

"Não pare", ela disse, erguendo o rosto, "Por favor..."

A força de vontade me dividiu em compartimentos, colocando para fora do quarto as coisas más e ruins que passavam pela minha cabeça e toda a realidade da minha vida que eu não lembrava, e tranquei tudo do lado de fora e as isolei.

Assim, éramos apenas nós dois.

"Não vou parar a menos que você queira", e, se ela quisesse, eu realmente faria. A última coisa que queria era que ela se sentisse acuada.

Me inclinei para frente, coloquei os lábios sobre os dela e a beijei com cuidado. Não sabia qual seria o próximo passo, e não queria ir rápido demais e cometer alguma besteira que a constrangesse. Além do mais, ela parecia muito delicada, não queria esmagá-la com todo meu tamanho, e tinha a impressão de que ela se apertaria contra mim se quisesse mais...

Ela fez exatamente isso, envolveu os braços ao meu redor e nos aproximou. E parei de respirar, de corresponder. Tudo que consegui fazer foi sentir o corpo dela. Era uma garota alta, mas eu tinha uns bons trinta centímetros a mais do que ela. E era uns setenta quilos mais pesado. Mesmo assim, ela me avassalava.

Deus, cheirava tão bem.

Enquanto me beijava, ela fez um barulhinho, como um suspiro, e se apertou ainda mais contra mim. Seus seios pressionaram o meu tórax e, quando olhei para baixo, a visão deles apertados no decote do vestido fez minha ereção crescer depressa.

Congelei e coloquei as mãos acima dos ombros ela, como se sobrevoasse aquela pele, sem tocá-la.

Ela parou o beijo, mas não se afastou.

"Está tudo bem?", ela perguntou.

Esperei mais alguns batimentos cardíacos, e eles refletiram a exata palpitação do meu membro. Droga, era impossível que ela não estivesse sentindo aquela coisa entre nós dois.

"Sim...sim, totalmente", tracei o rosto dela com o olhar, "Posso...tirar sua roupa?"

Ah, merda, eu tinha mesmo dito aquilo?

"Sim."

_Caramba_.

Desabotoei a frente do vestido dela devagar, cada centímetro de pele era uma revelação. Minhas mãos tremiam um pouco quando as passei por seus ombros e deslizei para baixo a metade superior vestido, o descendo sobre os quadris e deixando cair no chão. Quando a vi de frente, com o sutiã branco e a calcinha minúscula da mesma cor, me senti estranhamente honrado.

Mas isso não era tudo. Eu estava captando um aroma diferente que suspeitava vir do sexo dela. Era absolutamente bizarro, mas alguma coisa me dizia que era isso mesmo, e aquele cheiro acendeu um zumbindo em meus ouvidos que me fez sentir como se tivesse consumido carreiras de cocaína durante uma semana sem parar. Ela estava muito excitada. E me senti totalmente pronto para servi-la.

A levantei do chão rodeando sua cintura com os braços e a apertando contra mim. Ela não pesava nada e minha respiração sequer alterou enquanto a carregava. A coloquei sobre a cama e fiquei parado, sem saber o que viria a seguir.

Quando recuei para observá-la, esperando que ela abrisse as pernas, brincasse consigo mesma ou arqueasse o corpo dizendo alguma coisa do tipo "Venha me possuir, grandalhão", percebi que estava esperando o tipo errado de sexo. Talvez porque tivesse em mente os filmes pornôs que via quando tinha quinze anos. Apesar de estar corada e ofegante, ela apenas me olhou com admiração e uma expectativa sincera, uma garota sem nenhum tipo de artifícios ou cálculos em mente – o que era cem mil vezes mais _sexy _do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Não sei por onde começar", falei, e minha voz soou trêmula.

Ela passou as mãos pelos meus braços e pelos meus ombros.

"Me beije."

A olhei nos olhos e fiz exatamente isso, aproximando meus lábios dos dela, os roçando, e então estendi a língua e a beijei. E continuei beijando até que ela se agitou na cama e me apertou com as mãos de maneira tão firme que uma estranha emoção queimou em meu peito. A sensação quase fez com que eu me detivesse, mas os braços dela rodearam meu pescoço e me puxaram mais para baixo, e eu lembrei que queria ir muito mais longe. Contudo, apoiei os braços no colchão para não esmagá-la...

Quando eu já estava sem fôlego, a garota tomou a iniciativa e tirou o sutiã, soltando o fecho frontal e despindo-se. Oh... droga, sim. Os seios dela eram perfeitamente proporcionais, na verdade, um pouco maiores em comparação com os ombros estreitos, mas eram de um marfim liso e coroados com rijos mamilos rosados – que eu suguei sem pedir permissão.

O som dos gemidos dela acendeu meu corpo, tornando a dor em minha ereção quase insuportável. Cristo, eu não ia conseguir me concentrar apenas nela, não com aquela coisa pressionando dentro das calças. Mas, talvez, se eu continuasse vestido até o fim, as roupas seriam como uma barreira, me lembrando sempre de não dar a ela o que ela não poderia ter por inteiro.

De repente, ela começou a gemer mais alto, arqueando o corpo para trás. Mas que droga, eu a machucara, tinha me empolgado demais com a boca nos mamilos dela. Comecei a me afastar, mas ela segurou meus ombros com força, arfando sem parar...

Ah, caramba... ela não estava tendo...?

Estava tendo um orgasmo.

Olhei para o rosto dela, maravilhado. Os olhos estavam fechados e a boca aberta, e o som que saía pelos lábios rosados era a coisa mais erótica que eu já tinha ouvido. Quando tudo ficou em silêncio outra vez, aquela respiração entrecortada me lembrou de erguer o corpo e tirar o peso de cima dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim. Então sorriu.

"Ainda está vestido."

_Maldição_. Minha última chance de fazer com que aquilo fosse minimamente digno tinha sido questionada. Ora, o que eu esperava, que ela não percebesse que eu estava coberto da cabeça aos pés? Como não respondi nem me mexi, ela afastou as laterais da minha camisa e as passou pelos meus ombros. Ergui o tronco, puxando as mangas pelos braços. Mas eu ainda estava com a camisa de baixo. Renesmee se ateve a isso também, e sentou na cama para puxá-la para cima pelo meu torso. Tirei a maldita camisa pela cabeça e a joguei para o lado.

Ela me olhou com uma cálida veneração, e quando falou, sua voz era afetuosa:

"Você é tão bonito", os dedos dela passaram pelo meu corpo, descendo até os primeiros botões do jeans.

"Vamos manter isso no lugar por enquanto", falei, chegando neles antes dela.

Ela afastou a mão e mordeu o lábio, frustrada, mas não insistiu. Me desculpei com um beijo cuidadoso em sua boca, me esforçando para fazê-la esquecer das minhas calças, o que deu certo. Mas quando me deitei sobre ela e senti o calor morno daquela pele macia diretamente no meu peito nu, comecei a imaginar como seria estar totalmente dentro dela...

"Sei que não é uma troca justa", falei, "Mas posso tirar sua calcinha?"

O "por favor" dela foi mais um gemido que uma voz e seu corpo ofereceu uma resposta ainda mais clara. Suas coxas se separaram e ela abriu as pernas, oferecendo o melhor convite que eu poderia receber.

[RENESMEE]

Apesar de todo aquele tamanho, Jacob estava sendo mais cuidadoso do que eu me lembrava. Movendo-se suavemente sobre o meu corpo, ele parecia temer o tempo inteiro me machucar ou fazer algum movimento brusco. Mas, no fundo, era como se estivesse me dando oportunidade para parar ou dizer não a qualquer momento.

Não tinha a menor intenção de fazer nada disso.

Especialmente quando sua mão grande perambulou pela parte superior interna da minha perna nua e, sutil e deliberadamente, abriu minhas coxas ainda mais. Quando os dedos dele roçaram minha calcinha, um tiro de eletricidade disparou em meu sexo, e o rápido orgasmo me deixou ofegante.

Jacob se impulsionou para cima e falou em meu ouvido com um grunhido:

"Eu gosto desse som."

Tomou minha boca e acariciou meu sexo por cima do cetim que o cobria. Os profundos arremessos da língua ficavam cada vez mais ousados, e contrastavam com os toques suaves, e joguei a cabeça para trás, me perdendo completamente nele. Inclinei o quadril, querendo que ele colocasse a calcinha de lado, rezando para que ele captasse a indireta, porque estava sem ar e desesperada demais para falar.

"O que você quer?", ele disse em meu ouvido, "Quer que eu faça isso?"

Quando assenti, o dedo do meio deslizou sob o elástico e, em seguida...

"Oh...Deus" gemi quando outro orgasmo atingiu meu corpo antes que eu pudesse me conter.

Meu deus, estava excitada demais. Jacob hesitou um pouco, sem ter certeza do que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas então sorriu, surpreso. Provavelmente estava achando que ia ter muito trabalho se quisesse me arrancar um único gemido sequer, e a compreensão de que eu era facilmente manipulável em suas mãos certamente o agradou mais do que ele esperava.

Me senti envergonhada, mas o constrangimento desapareceu depressa em meio aos toques de Jacob. Virei o rosto para os bíceps dele e beijei a pele suave que cobria o músculo tenso. Um calmo brilho se acendeu no rosto dele.

"Me diga como fazer isso", deixou a cabeça cair entre meus seios e beijou um dos mamilos. Um som rouco saiu de sua garganta e ele murmurou entre os dentes, o hálito quente arrepiando minha pele, "Podia ficar a noite toda chupando cada um deles."

Fechei os olhos quando outro orgasmo ameaçou eclodir. Se continuasse assim, eu já estaria exausta antes mesmo de começarmos. Cravei as unhas na nuca dele quando ele puxou minha calcinha, fazendo-a descer pelas coxas. A visão da língua rosada brincando com meu seio me fascinou, especialmente quando os olhos verde escuros de Jacob se encontraram com os meus enquanto rodeava o mamilo e começava a movê-lo de um lado para o outro com rápidas passadas de língua – como se mostrasse para mim o que pretendia fazer quando chegasse lá em baixo.

Gozei de novo. Intensamente.

E dessa vez me deixei levar completamente. Enquanto me recuperava da sensação, nem sequer me sobressaltei quando ele começou a abrir caminho para baixo, beijando minha barriga, e mais abaixo até a minha...

Gemi tão alto que produzi um eco.

[JACOB]

Me afastei para olhar para ela. Não ia perder sequer um momento daqueles. Ela era linda, mas tendo um orgasmo era absolutamente estonteante. Não pisquei enquanto observava o corpo dela se contrair em minhas mãos, as costas se erguendo do colchão. Cara, aquilo era fantástico, ela era incrível.

Por falar em incrível...

Olhei para baixo, para a suave região entre as coxas dela. Era completamente lisa, totalmente diferente do que eu esperava. E estava brilhante, inchada e rosa. Era tão delicada...Toquei devagar, roçando o polegar pela pele macia, mas então ela arfou, erguendo o quadril, e eu recuei.

"Continue..."

Droga, eu precisava... inclinei o corpo para frente, acomodando meus ombros entre as pernas dela, as abrindo ainda mais, e encostei a boca devagar...

Quando ela arqueou o corpo sobre a cama dizendo o meu nome, apenas beijei-a novamente, e então abri a boca e lambi. Quando ergui a cabeça e engoli, precisei de alguma concentração para não perder o foco.

_Ela era deliciosa_.

Me estendi na cama, passando os braços por baixo dos joelhos dela e dominando todo o espaço entre suas coxas. Eu podia não saber como fazer, mas sabia com clareza _o que_ fazer. Lambendo-a e penetrando-a com a língua, chupando a pele sedosa, eu tive certeza de que estava fazendo certo quando os quadris dela se elevaram e precisei colocar um dos braços sobre seu ventre para mantê-la no lugar. Mas ela se retorceu novamente e eu me detive.

"Você está bem?"

"Por favor..."

"Não sei muito bem o que estou fazendo..."

"Está me fazendo gozar", ela murmurou, revirando os olhos, "Simplesmente continue. Só que mais rápido."

Quando descobri como deixá-la maluca, foi desumano. Não parei, e a observei gozar uma, duas vezes... muitas vezes. O prazer dela era viciante... e eu era insaciável.

Finalmente, quando levantei a cabeça, ela estava esgotada. E se a sorte estivesse comigo, esgotada o bastante para não querer mais nada. Eu teria que cuidar daquela ereção mais tarde, o que não daria trabalho nenhum, eu já estava quase explodindo.

Me afastei dela, saindo da cama...

Renesmee ergueu o tronco e olhou para mim, muito séria.

"Aonde vai? Não acabamos."

Vacilei e olhei para ela. Estava linda entre os lençóis, a pele exposta luminosa, os cabelos espalhados pelos ombros, as ondas grossas sobre os seios. Era com certeza a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha tido a honra de ver e de tocar, mas isso não podia ser mais forte do que meu senso de decência. Não era certo fazer sexo com aquela garota. Não assim, não sem realmente querer.

Como resposta, minha ereção pulsou forte, apertada dentro das calças, falando comigo como se tivesse vida própria. E estava dizendo: _você quer_, _idiota_.

"Jacob...isso não foi suficiente para mim. Quero ir até o fim com você."

Antes que eu pensasse muito, abri os botões do jeans, me atrapalhando com o zíper, baixei tudo de uma vez, a calça e a boxer, me revelando.

[RENESMEE]

Engoli em seco. Ele estava completamente ereto, firme como um cabo.

E era lindo. Quando voltou para cama e se posicionou sobre mim, mal pude respirar de ansiedade. Senti-lo daquele jeito era tão bom, tudo simplesmente fazia sentido, era certo, perfeito e intenso.

Uma certeza cálida e tranqüilizadora cresceu em meu peito. Ele era meu. Nada poderia mudar isso.

Quando estendi a mão para acariciá-lo, ele segurou meu pulso. Estava ofegante e seus músculos tensos saltavam sob a pele trêmula.

"Não", ele murmurou, "Já estou quase... ah, caramba..."

Ele afastou minha mão e moveu os quadris para frente. Senti a cabeça do membro, túrgida e quente. Erguendo-se sobre os braços, ele penetrou um pouco, depois um pouco mais. Uma fina camada de suor brilhava em suas têmporas, e seus olhos escuros estavam muito abertos e atentos. Ele parou, respirando rápido.

"Deus... você é muito apertada", ele gemeu, "Não quero machucá-la."

"Estou bem, continue."

Meu corpo se retesou com a pressão e o estiramento. Uma sensação que eu já não lembrava e que me excitou ainda mais. Mesmo estando tão preparada, ele sempre era uma invasão, mas eu estava adorando; especialmente quando a respiração dele explodiu para fora do peito e ele tremeu. Quando estava completamente dentro, a boca de Jacob se abriu e ele ofegou com o prazer que sentia.

Deslizei as mãos pelos ombros dele, sentindo os músculos e o calor daquela pele. E então, com uma seqüência de gemidos, ele gozou.

Quando terminou, olhou para baixo, meio perdido.

Sorri para ele, um sorriso realmente franco, e mexi os quadris, o fazendo chiar.

"Faça amor comigo", eu disse.

Jacob franziu a testa, como se estranhasse as sensações que o percorriam, e começou a se mover como uma onda por cima de mim. Murmurando alguma coisa, ele deixou a cabeça pender no meu pescoço. Seu ritmo acelerou aos poucos, a respiração tornou-se um intenso bafejar no meu ouvido, e senti todo o meu corpo queimar com as duras investidas dele.

E então, como se compreendesse exatamente o que fazer, ele se apoiou sobre os braços e permitiu que seus quadris oscilassem livremente, cada impulso me cravando e me empurrando para cima. Agarrei os pulsos dele, não tanto para me manter no lugar, mas para me segurar em alguma coisa sólida que me convencesse de que não se tratava de um sonho. E enquanto ele golpeava, pude sentir que estava à beira da loucura, e quanto mais rápido ele ia, mais eu me aproximava do...

Um orgasmo irrompeu em minhas entranhas, me atravessando com tanta intensidade que pareceu que meu próprio corpo se estendia em todas as direções. As sensações duraram uma eternidade, as contrações dos meus músculos ordenhavam a parte dele que me penetrava.

Quando retornei à minha própria pele, me dei conta de que ele estava imóvel, completamente paralisado em cima de mim. Piscando para afastar as lágrimas que me escorriam, estudei a expressão dele. Os ângulos de seu rosto estavam tensos, assim como o resto de seu corpo.

"Machuquei você?", ele perguntou, aflito, "Você gritou. Alto."

Acariciei o rosto dele.

"Não foi de dor."

Seus ombros relaxaram enquanto ele exalava. E então, me olhou com expectativa.

"Não quero parar."

"Então não pare", tentei trazer o rosto dele para perto e beijá-lo, mas ele estava tenso demais, totalmente duro como se tivesse levado um choque, e não se moveu. Quando senti a grossa ereção dentro de mim, fiz um suave movimento e nós dois gememos baixo, "Não imaginava que era assim. Seria capaz de ficar aqui pro resto da vida."

_Oh, Jesus. Sim._ Eu soube que ele estava falando sério quando gozou pela segunda vez e não parou. Nem depois da terceira, da quarta e das outras. Quando finalmente tudo acabou, ele tremia da cabeça aos pés, respirava como um maratonista e tinha as faces vermelhas do esforço. Esperei que desabasse sobre mim, mas ao invés disso ele se retirou e rolou para o lado, totalmente exausto. Ficou parado tempo suficiente para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto eu me enroscava nos travesseiros, saciada.

Não era apenas o alívio do sexo, era a sensação inexplicável de estar inteira outra vez.

[JACOB]

Antes que o vapor quente embaçasse o vidro do banheiro, deixei o chuveiro ligado e apoiei os braços sobre a pia, encarando o sujeito grandalhão que me observava do outro lado do espelho. Ele tinha ombros do tamanho dos de um jogador de futebol americano, a pele castanha e lisa e o cabelo cortado curto, escuro como piche. O maxilar era anguloso demais e embora os olhos fossem penetrantes e inteligentes, não gostei nem um pouco do modo como as sobrancelhas se posicionavam sobre eles. Mostravam que bem lá no fundo daquele olhar implacável, existia um detalhe que ninguém mais parecia ser capaz de ver – um garoto prestes a surtar.

Fechei os olhos, lembrando do que tinha acontecido comigo e a garota. _Renesmee_. Ah, droga, eu realmente não queria ter feito aquilo. Abri os olhos e encarei o garoto. Claro que queria. Queria tanto que não conseguia parar.

Mas que inferno, talvez Billy estivesse certo, nós tínhamos alguma ligação... maior. Foi por isso que apesar de ter tanta certeza de que não ia passar dos limites naquele jantar, estava agora nu no banheiro, com o sexo dolorido e inchado por tudo que tinha feito com ela.

Para piorar, eu não sentia como se fosse errado. Deus, eu tinha gostado, tinha... _adorado_. O modo como me encaixei nela, o som dos gemidos, a plena satisfação de dar prazer a ela... queria fazer de novo. Muitas vezes mais.

E talvez fizesse, assim que aquele zumbido em minha cabeça parasse.

Quando o calor embaçou o espelho e o bloqueou, entrei no box e deixei a água cair sobre as costas. O zumbido tinha começado assim que saí da cama, e lembrava um assovio distante. Provavelmente era o resultado de ter ficado excitado por mais de quatro horas, com todo o fluxo sanguíneo acumulado entre as pernas.

Mas joguei fora essa teoria quando saí do banho e o zumbido se intensificou, agora era como se eu tivesse acabado de sair de um show de rock em que ficara o tempo todo ao lado das caixas de som.

Abri as gavetas do armário procurando uma aspirina. Quando encontrei, peguei duas e engoli a seco, depois enrolei uma toalha na cintura e saí do banheiro. A visão panorâmica do quarto anunciou que estava prestes a amanhecer, e uma claridade azul fluorescente pairava sobre o mar de prédios no horizonte.

Renesmee estava na cozinha, mexendo na geladeira. Tinha vestido uma camisa masculina de botões que cobria precariamente seu traseiro. Cara... as pernas dela eram perfeitas. Me aproximei sorrateiramente e toquei nelas, erguendo a camisa até a cintura.

Ela segurava um pote com morangos e paralisou, prendendo a respiração. Antes que deixasse o pote cair, o tomei das mãos dela e me inclinei para colocá-lo sobre a pia. O movimento aproximou meu quadril do dela e ela suspirou.

"Quando vejo você de novo?", ela perguntou de olhos fechados.

Fiz ela se virar para mim e cobri seus olhos com uma mão.

"Agora", afastei a mão e ela sorriu para mim.

Caramba, era impressão minha ou ela tinha ficado ainda mais radiante depois daquela noite? Estava tão bonita que chegava a doer. Toquei seu rosto com cuidado, me perguntando o que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo. Encostei os lábios nos dela e sorvi lentamente, acariciando a lateral morna do pescoço, mas comecei a me afastei quando percebi que o beijo se aprofundava...

Dane-se, eu não ia parar.

Segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos, beijei-a de verdade. Ela correspondeu e dois segundos depois eu estava desabotoando a camisa dela e a erguendo sobre a mesa.

"Jacob", ela sussurrou contra a minha boca, agarrada à minha nuca.

"Sim?..."

"Não quero que seja só isso", a voz dela estava entrecortada, mas seu olhar no meu era firme. Ela corou um pouco e hesitou, "Essa noite foi... a melhor noite da minha vida. Mas você não era meu, não completamente."

Droga, eu não tinha argumentos pra isso. Ela beijou minha boca, um leve roçar de lábios.

"Posso esperar", murmurou.

Mas havia uma chama no meu peito ardendo agora mesmo, enquanto ela estava nos meus braços. Abri a boca para dizer isso a ela, quando alguma coisa apitou em algum lugar.

"O fax", ela disse, e afastei um braço para deixá-la passar.

Quando voltou, tinha abotoado a camisa outra vez e estava com uma folha branca na mão.

"Carlisle mandou seu atestado."

Apanhei a folha e passei os olhos por ela, sem prestar a menor atenção no que estava escrito. Um vazio amargo remexia minhas entranhas, e agora que estava longe de Renesmee, o zumbido voltara a incomodar.

Renesmee foi para o quarto e voltou alguns minutos depois, totalmente vestida, passando a tira da sandália pelo calcanhar enquanto segurava o sobretudo no outro braço. Naquele meio tempo, eu tinha feito café e agora o tomava, sem o menor entusiasmo.

"Ligo mais tarde pra saber como foi na Porsche", ela falou, passando por mim, "Na verdade, passo aqui mais tarde."

Ela me beijou rápido e foi em direção à porta. Então voltou e me beijou outra vez, e eu a retive para que tivesse tempo de corresponder. Quando saiu, estranhei o silêncio tranqüilo do amanhecer lá fora. O que me fez perceber que o zumbido aumentava.


	16. A Bela e a Fera

**OoooooOoOOiiiii meninas! Esse capítulo ficou meio grandinho, então não vou me estender muito nos comentários que geralmente faço, vou ser breve. A fic está ficando maior do que eu imaginava, mas não acho que isso é ruim. Vocês acham? Sinceramente, esse foi um dos capítulos mais... interessantes que eu já escrevi até agora. Eu REALMENTE senti quase tudo que descrevi, acho que é porque ando pensando muito na fic. O que eu descrevi envolve o Jasper e é uma coisa que eu quase NUNCA leio em livros ou em fics sobre vampiros, e fico indignada com isso. Sempre que acontece algo do tipo, é meio rápido, frio e trash (com exceção da minha musa Anne Rice que esculacha no assunto). Bom, tentei fazer isso do jeito que eu acho que legal: sexy, quente e cheio de adrenalina =D Espero que gostem.**

**Mais uma coisinha... eu estava passeando por uns sites e vi a foto de uma atriz, Amber Heard, e achei ela parecida com a Renesmee que eu imagino. Ela é loura e tem olhos claros, tudo bem, e eu não sou boa no photoshop pra mudar isso, mas ela me lembra um pouco a Bella do filme, vocês não acham?  
><strong>

**CarolStew****: Oi amoré, Senti sua falta sim, non me abandone ;.; Que bom que vc gostou da NC! Eu tb tenho pavor de coisas vulgares, e realmente não vejo o sexo entre o Jacob e a Renesmee como algo assim... sempre penso no envolvimento deles como uma coisa intensa e meio atordoante, do tipo que deixa a gente sem fôlego, sabe? Quanto ao zumbido... façam suas apostas!**

**Rihanna****: oi, flor ;) Não falei pra vc confiar em moi? Menina, eu to mto apaixonada u.u será mesmo que vc está mais do que euzinha?  
><strong>

**Eduarda****: Nossa, primeira leitora que pergunta sobre mim o.o Bom, eu tenho 18 anos, faço faculdade de jornalismo no Rio de Janeiro (mas acho que vou mudar), e sei lá, não me acho assim tão inteligente. Eu AMO ler, acho que é a coisa que eu mais gosto de fazer, juro, até mais do que namorar hehe Eu não sei muito o que eu falar sobre mim, flor...**

**Nikki****:Ai, eles são lindos né? *.* Eu tb acho... eu penso exatamente como vc, eles se atraem como um ímã. Obrigada pela review, bjinhs ;***

**Gaby****: HUAhaua pervo? Eu adorei escrever o cap anterior, cada palavrinha dele... hoje li outra vez, fico feliz quando consigo atingir minha meta, e minha meta desde o começo de MU era fazer com que o reencontro deles fosse impressionante em todos os sentidos. Não queria só sexo, e também não queria drama e melação. Queria algo único, real e verdadeiro. Algumas pessoas pensam que só porque se trata de uma fic, deve ser feito de qualquer jeito. Eu não penso assim, adoro escrever pra vocês, penso em cada detalhe e como vocês vão olhar pra eles, se vão gostar...fico querendo ser uma mosquinha pra ver a cara de vcs P. Por isso fico tão feliz com as reviews, é um incentivo, uma resposta. Obrigada, querida, por me acompanhar ;) E fique calma que tudo vai se responder ao seu tempo ;***

**Priscilla****: O Tyler fica chato de novo na terceira temporada -.- Tipo, acho ele tão sexy quando se transforma em lobo, e a relação dele com a Caroline é bonita, mas agora ele está todo convencido de novo ¬¬ Argh. Perdeu o posto pro Jeremy u.u Se bem que o Jeremy tb tá cada vez mais lesado, ai Jesus AHUhuahua Obrigada pelo post, Pri, comente esse cap tb, ok? Quero saber o que vc achou dele *cara de maliciosa*  
><strong>

**Gabiand****: Oi, querida! Gostou da dica da música? Bonita, né? Pra mim ela virou o tema deles nessa fic u.u Aliás, tem alguma música que vc ache a cara deles? As vezes fico pensando se vcs leitoras não teriam umas sugestões pra me dar =)**

**Gabriela****: Obrigada, fofa! Sim, sim, agora as coisas andam! Ahuahuhua eu acho o.o Mas pelo menos no cap de hoje tudo saiu bem =)  
><strong>

**Jana Pepita****: Oi, Jana! Nossa, vc tem um bb? Que fofo =) Qts aninhos? Sim, a insegurança do Jake é fofa... ele é um fofo, cara. Eu sinceramente achei ele muito sério no último livro, sobretudo depois do **_**imprinting**_**. Não imagino ele assim, vejo ele como um adolescente superdesenvolvido P Não no sentido de ser imaturo, pelo contrário, acho ele bem mais sensato que o Edward -.- Mas, enfim, no sentido de ser ingênuo mesmo, não ter muito jeito pra lidar com certas coisas. Aos poucos, ele está tentando entender o que está acontecendo em relação a tudo. Os Volturi estão na Itália, pelo menos grande parte deles...e a Leah...só posso pedir desculpas para os fãs dela, porque ela vai sofrer um pouco =/**

**Leonna****: AHUhuahuahuahu eu tb eu tb eu tb! Tava com mta saudades de escrever uma NC com o Jake e a Nessie, uma NC de VERDADE! Cara, sabe que eu tava relendo Amanhecer e comecei a achar a Bella menos songa? Não me bata! Sério, sei lá, acho que comecei a entender certas coisas nela. Enfim, não vou ficar louca, juro ;* Ahuhuahua o Jacob é qualquer coisa, né... brigadinha pela review**

**bia duraes****: Oi fofinha! KKK a Nessie dando com a canela no vaso foi engraçado mesmo. Ai, a cena que ela vê o Jake sentado sozinho na sala de jantar é de cortar o coração...bom, o cap. Anterior foi bem romântico, né? Jacob está consufo sim, quem não estaria, mas como vc mesma disse, ele não vai conseguir negar o que está começando a sentir por muito tempo...no fim das contas, vai desistir de lutar contra. Mas SERÀ QUE TODOS OS PROBLEMAS DELES VÃO SE RESOLVER? Tchan tchan tchan tchan =D Mas estou ansiosa pra saber o que vcs vão achar desse cap de hj. Eu fui ousada, com certeza, mas tentei fazer tudo de um modo permissivo e, de novo, sem ser vulgar. Comente, ok? .  
><strong>

**Jssicabsr****: Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! Fico mto feliz, mesmo. Como falei pra Gaby, ADORO escrever pra vcs, penso em cada coisinha na hora que escrevo, e fico pensando "será que fulana vai gostar disso? Ih, beltrana vai surtar quando ler isso!" HUahahuauh Desculpe se não posto tão rápido quanto vcs gostariam, eu faço o que posso, mas a rotina corrida muitas vezes me cansa muito e não consigo escrever todos os dias. De qualquer forma, quando faço isso, me esforço pra dar o melhor de mim. Espero que goste desse cap e comente ;***

**Jeamalo****: Oie! Obrigada pelos elogios, flor! Vc tem fics? A maioria das pessoas gosta mais de MU, talvez porque seja um pouco mais intensa. MS foi minha primeira fic e eu estava meio insegura, sem saber muito bem como me adequar à escrita. Em MU não sinto medo de escrever nada, embora tente ser o mais cuidadosa possível. Obrigada novamente pelos elogios e comentários, poste sempre que possível, cada leitora que me conta o que acha é um incentivo ;)**

**16. A Bela e a Fera**

I know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide<br>It's cold and loveless  
>I won't let you be denied<p>

Soothing  
>I'll make you feel pure<br>Trust me  
>You can be sure<p>

I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
>I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<p>

~Muse

[BELLA]

"Esme, existem lobos em Vancouver?"

Esme, que estava organizando os armários da cozinha enquanto eu terminava de confeitar o bolo de aniversário de Renesmee, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para mim.

"Sim. Centenas."

"Nessa época do ano?"

Ela largou os armários e atravessou a cozinha, ficando do meu lado e seguindo meu olhar. Através das janelas de vidro temperado, a floresta lá fora era uma paisagem densa salpicada de vermelho, laranja e cobre. Estávamos no auge do outono e o descampado extenso ao redor de nossa casa era um tapete colorido de folhas secas de plátano. Um cenário lindo, com certeza, mas absolutamente descabido para um lobo, que ficava com a pelagem cinza e branca completamente exposta em meio ao mar acobreado de pinheiros e cedros.

Eu tinha visto aquele ali assim que olhei pela janela. E ele havia me visto também. Ao longe, seu focinho comprido mirava em minha direção, as orelhas apontadas para cima com firmeza, um sinal evidente de concentração.

"Minha nossa...", Esme murmurou ao meu lado, "Não pode ser ele..."

Virei para ela.

"Você _conhece_ esse lobo?"

"Ele costumava aparecer nos fundos da nossa casa em Forks, no inverno. Era só um filhotinho, acho que não tinha mãe. Eu o alimentava, mas me apeguei a ele, e fiquei feliz quando nos mudamos, porque assim ele estaria a salvo...", ela pareceu um pouco desconcertada, "Você sabe, quando Jasper e Emmett estão com cede, não perdem muito tempo decidindo o menu."

Olhei novamente para o lobo. Como se reconhecesse a voz de Esme, sua cabeça abaixou e as orelhas inclinaram para trás. Mas estávamos separados por pelo menos oitocentos metros... por um momento não achei absurdo o fato de que ele pudesse ouvir sons àquela distância, porque eu também podia.

"Quanto tempo um lobo vive?", perguntei, processando a informação anterior de Esme, de que ele era um filhote quando apareceu em nossa antiga casa.

"Não tenho a menor idéia."

"Esme... moramos em Vancouver há mais de quinze anos."

"Sim, isso é..."

"Ele está nos seguindo todo esse tempo?"

"...extraordinário."

Nos entreolhamos. Como aquele animal tinha nos achado depois de quinze anos? Não deixávamos rastros, como os humanos, porque não tínhamos cheiro. Na verdade, o cheiro que tínhamos vinha dos xampus, cremes ou amaciantes de roupa que usávamos, e isso não era característico o bastante para que um lobo captasse como pista.

"Tem certeza que é o mesmo lobo?", perguntei.

"Acho que... sim."

Esme abriu a porta da cozinha e saiu para os jardins. Fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, com os olhos arregalados. Aquilo era mesmo espantoso, sobretudo quando o lobo viu Esme e avançou, saindo das sombras da floresta. Mas parou no meio do caminho e ficou um tempo imóvel, apenas a observando de longe, até ter certeza de que era seguro vir até ela. Então trotou suavemente pelo descampado à caminho de Esme, que se abaixou para recebê-lo. Ele não pulou sobre ela, não sacudiu a cauda e não uivou, mas lhe dirigiu um olhar cansado de reconhecimento. E então, como se fosse um cãozinho reecontrando sua dona, ele encostou o focinho na mão esticada de Esme e farejou.

"Venha cá, garoto. Por onde andou? É você mesmo...", ela tocou a região entre as orelhas dele, onde a pelagem fofa clareava e formava um triângulo de cabeça para baixo, "Sim, é você..."

_Inacreditável_.

Esme entrou, pegou uma bandeja de carne na geladeira e começou a cortá-la sobre a pia, enquanto o lobo esperava do lado de fora, atento aos barulhos que o cercavam.

"Isso é tão inesperado", ela comentou enquanto jogava os pedaços de carne numa tigela de vidro, "Ele lembra de mim! Ah, veja, está velho...e parece cansado."

Sim, estava cansado. Enquanto esperava, deitou-se no gramado coberto de folhas secas e apoiou a cabeça triangular sobre as patas. Fechou os olhos e os abriu várias vezes, como se lutasse com o sono. Ou... ou talvez com a morte. Não quis dizer isso a Esme, mas alguma coisa no olhar daquele animal me fez compreender que havia uma razão maior por trás daquela procura obstinada.

Ele havia escolhido morrer perto dela. Não com sua matilha, não com suas crias, não em seu lugar. Mas com Esme.

Ela terminou de cortar a carne e levou para ele. O lobo se ergueu para devorar tudo e enquanto comia, mastigando com vigor, pensei no quanto aquilo era surpreendente, em como alguns animais podiam ter uma memória afetiva muitas vezes superior a de um ser humano...

E então, ao ver Esme afagar a cabeça do lobo, um estalo me fez estremecer. Compreendi de repente o que estava acontecendo com Jacob, e a satisfação disso me animou. Mas o alívio foi rapidamente suplantado por uma sensação de estrangulamento quando percebi o que aquilo realmente significava.

[RENESMEE]

Kate, a dona da galeria, estava tomando seu café da manhã, donut's com Starbuck's, em sua mesa branca, e isso significava que o dia estava calmo. Geralmente, quando tínhamos muitos eventos ou compradores, ela não tomava café – passava direto para a sala da administração.

Acenei para ela e fui para o acervo. Kate havia me pedido para organizar alguns catálogos, e embora eu não estivesse com cabeça para isso, seria bom me focar em alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – que não fosse o sexo com Jacob.

Fui até o arquivo e peguei os catálogos, coloquei tudo sobre a mesa e comecei a organizar. O que era velho ia pro lixo, o que era novo devia ser separado entre possíveis exposições, empréstimos para outras galerias ou museus e leilões. Comecei a separar os catálogos, mas menos de cinco minutos depois meu cérebro estava totalmente ocupado com _flashbacks_ da noite anterior: Jacob tirando minha roupa, Jacob tirando a própria roupa, Jacob se posicionando em cima de mim, Jacob tendo um orgasmo, dois, três...

Fechei os olhos, atordoada. Cristo, aquelas cenas não saíam da minha cabeça e estavam fazendo meu cérebro derreter...

De repente, me dei conta de que estava silêncio demais. Na verdade, o acervo era sempre muito silencioso quando não estava aberto para exposições, mas aquele silêncio não era o silêncio da quietude. Era o silêncio tenso de ter um par de olhos me vigiando.

Virei para trás e meu coração disparou.

"Meu deus, Alice."

Ela saiu das sombras. Esperei vê-la sorrindo ou tilintando como uma fadinha, fazendo algum comentário rápido e inteligente, mas ao invés disso vi uma vampira de olhos negros e inexpressivos me encarando com desespero.

Oh, não. Meu ar fugiu... _Jasper_.

"O que houve com ele?", perguntei, meio entalada.

Ela ficou imóvel por um momento, e então, antes que eu pudesse sequer piscar, ela estava me abraçando e falando sem parar.

"Cometi um erro, tentei ajudá-lo e piorei tudo! Mas eu não ia agüentar perdê-lo, ele estava indo embora, Nessie, Carlisle disse que tínhamos tempo, disse que pensaria numa solução, mas eu não podia esperar mais..."

"Alice, o que você fez?"

Ela deu um passo para trás e pude ver seu rosto. A pena cortou meu coração totalmente. A dor nos olhos dela era delirante, e vê-la assim foi quase tão chocante quanto me dar conta de que eu faria _qualquer_ _coisa_ para ajudá-la.

"Não posso perdê-lo", ela murmurou, sem perceber que estava apertando meu braço.

Acariciei os ombros gelados dela.

"Tudo bem, está tudo bem. O que aconteceu?"

"Ele estava indo embora...", sua voz quase sumia em meio ao estrangulamento da dor.

"Alice, o que você fez?"

"Dei sangue humano."

_Oh, meu deus. Ela não tinha feito isso, por favor, ela não tinha feito isso. _

"Você... matou uma pessoa..."

"Não", ela balançou a cabeça com veemência, "Assaltei um estoque de banco de sangue. Renesmee, ele bebeu tudo... como um animal... mais de dez litros de sangue..."

Bom, aquilo não era tão ruim...

"Está tudo bem, ele vai melhorar agora..."

Ela balançou a cabeça outra vez, e a pressão em meu braço se tornou quase insuportável.

"Não é a mesma coisa."

"O quê? Porque não é?"

"O sangue frio alimenta, mas não supre o desejo maior, o que todos nós realmente reprimimos", ela ficou muito parada, o olhar negro oscilando nos meus, quase como se estivesse chorando sem lágrimas, "Você não entende porque não é sua natureza, não totalmente."

Muito lentamente, o olhar de Alice desceu para o meu peito e pousou sobre o meu coração.

"Posso escutar seu coração batendo", ela murmurou, os olhos vidrados como se não estivesse realmente ali, "O som da vida fluindo... e começo a sentir o cheiro do seu sangue, é doce, mas não muito. É quente, é...", a voz dela oscilou e minha espinha congelou de medo quando aquele olhar obsessivo fixou-se na minha jugular, "É tão _bom_..."

"Alice."

Ela ficou imóvel.

"_Alice_."

"Jasper precisa disso", afastou o olhar e me encarou, "É como...como um vício, entende? Um vício que ele nunca conseguiu curar...E tenho medo que faça coisas horríveis pra conseguir isso."

"Quer que eu o deixe tomar de mim? Antes que seja tarde?"

Os olhos negros dela se abriram mais. Começou a murmurar alguma coisa, mas então se calou e assentiu lentamente, horrorizada consigo mesma.

"Tudo bem."

"Não, oh, minha nossa, o que estou pedindo..."

"Alice, está tudo bem, tudo bem mesmo."

O silêncio foi pesado e exasperante. O rosto de Alice ainda estava contorcido pela dor e pela tortura. Eu não pensaria duas vezes antes de deixar Jasper beber em mim, ficaria grata em ajudá-los, e mesmo assim não entendia porque o tormento dela parecia ter aumentado depois que aceitei a proposta.

"Mas Carlisle e Edward não vão concordar", falei, "Teremos que fazer isso na Casa do Lago, o que acha?"

Alice estava perdida demais em seu próprio desespero para responder. Toquei as mãos dela.

"Leve-o até lá hoje à noite. Tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas tente não pensar nisso perto de Edward. Ele ficaria louco."

A abracei e tentei dizer mais alguma coisa reconfortante, mas ela era uma estátua de pedra em meus braços, assustada e imóvel. De repente, tive a sensação desconcertante de ter assinado um contrato sem ler as letrinhas miúdas no rodapé.

Eu sabia que precisava salvar Jasper, mas não tinha a menor Ideia das conseqüências. E só fui saber delas mais tarde, quando cheguei à Casa do Lago e estacionei o carro ao lado do Porsche amarelo canário de Alice. Estranho, pensei ao atravessar o cascalho em direção à varanda da casa. Vancouver não ficava tão longe para que eles precisassem vir de carro.

Isso acentuou meu desconforto.

A casa estava silenciosa e escura, quase fantasmagórica. O luar entrava pelas janelas de vidro que davam para o lago e inundavam a sala vazia com uma aura prateada e translúcida. Alice estava parada lá fora sozinha, no deque, olhando para as montanhas no horizonte. Me aproximei dela suavemente, sabendo que minha presença já havia sido notada.

"Onde ele está?", perguntei em voz baixa.

Seu rosto minúsculo de perfil estava sério e seus olhos dourados pareciam ainda maiores iluminados pelo luar.

"Lá em cima. Foi difícil trazê-lo."

Isso explicava o carro. Franzi a testa.

"Ele está... bem?"

Ela virou para me olhar, e a tensão em seu corpo era como um odor ostensivo.

"Não, Nessie. Como poderia?", ela balançou a cabeça, desnorteada, "Tive de amarrá-lo, ou ele não suportaria a ansiedade."

Em resposta, um rugido longo e feroz veio do segundo andar da casa. Minha espinha congelou. Por um momento, esqueci que era apenas Jasper e fiquei realmente apavorada com a realidade eminente de me entregar a um monstro descontrolado. Se só de _sentir_ meu cheiro e ouvir minha voz ele já estava rosnando...

Alice pareceu ler o susto em meu olhar, porque disse depressa:

"Isso é uma loucura, é arriscado..."

"Não tenho medo", menti, engolindo minhas fraquezas e tornando minha voz o mais firme possível, "É a única chance de resolver isso, Alice. Confio em Jasper, sei que vai funcionar e todos vamos ficar bem."

Ela estava visivelmente confusa. Por um momento pareceu prestes a argumentar, mas então suspirou baixo e seus ombros cederam. Que escolha ela tinha?

"Não sei como ele reagirá a isso", ela murmurou, "Ele está... sedento."

"Pode ficar perto", sugeri, "Segurando a mão dele. Isso o tranqüilizará."

Como quando estivemos na galeria, mais cedo, o rosto de Alice se contraiu numa expressão de dor intensa e agonizante, os olhos dourados se tornaram esferas escuras em chama.

"Não vou conseguir", guinchou, "Não vou _agüentar_ ver..."

A observei, sem entender. Seria possível que Alice estivesse com _nojo_? Não, não podia ser isso, ela não era hipócrita. Mas então, o que a estava angustiando tanto?

"Você nunca experimentou, não é?", Alice perguntou, a voz miserável.

Eu sabia do que ela estava falando.

"Não, nunca."

"É claro, criamos você para conviver entre humanos e vampiros sem ameaçar nenhuma das duas espécies. Você aprendeu muito rápido a controlar sua sede por sangue humano", ela ergueu o rostinho devastado pela agonia e me encarou profundamente, "O que sente quando bebe?"

Aquela era fácil.

"É... agradável. Como saciar uma necessidade física. Mas posso ficar muitos dias sem caçar porque meu organismo é compatível com a alimentação humana, embora eu não veja muita graça no gosto da comida. Uma vez, Jacob tentou..."

"Beber sangue humano é incomparavelmente melhor. Nenhuma sensação física, nenhum prazer que já tenha experimentado se compara a isso. Talvez, por ser parte humana, você não possa sentir dessa forma, não está tão enraizado na sua natureza", enquanto Alice murmurava, parecia estar lamentando sobre o falecimento de um ente querido, "E... a sensação que geralmente as pessoas experimentam quando são vítimas... é de uma dor indescritível por causa do nosso veneno."

"Não se preocupe com isso, Alice, sou imune a ele..."

"Sei disso", seu olhar se intensificou, quase perfurando o meu, "É _exatamente_ do que estou falando."

Os segundos martelaram em minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava compreender tudo pelo ponto de vista dela. Então, eu não sentiria a dor que os humanos normalmente sentiam porque o veneno não reagiria em minhas veias... ao invés disso, eu sentiria apenas...prazer. Um gosto amargo encheu minha boca. Minha nossa, isso era tão estranho, imaginar que eu poderia sentir prazer com a mordida de _Jasper_. De repente, tudo aquilo se tornou íntimo demais e comecei a entender porque desde que Alice me fizera a proposta, eu sentira certo receio. Era como se meus instintos mais obscuros soubessem que aquele ato não seria uma coisa qualquer.

Ao mesmo tempo, ficou claro porque Alice estava desesperada.

"Jasper vai gostar", murmurei, ainda perdida em meus pensamentos.

Alice arfou, como se as palavras fossem um soco em seu estômago.

"Não posso ver", ela repetiu, e sua voz saiu abafada por que escondia o rosto nas mãos.

Eu me sentia entorpecida pelo choque, mas mesmo assim a abracei e tentei acalmá-la, embora não conseguisse dizer uma palavra. Lá de cima outro rugido vibrou pelo teto da sala, como unhas rasgando o piso do segundo andar. Fechei os olhos com força, desejando ser forte o bastante para passar por aquilo sem ferir os sentimentos de ninguém.

Alice me afastou com determinação. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

"Vá agora", ela disse, a voz quase irreconhecível, "Ele precisa disso."

"Aonde você vai?"

"Para algum lugar longe o bastante para não conseguir voltar a tempo."

Antes de terminar de pronunciar a ultima palavra, ela já havia desaparecido. Me vi totalmente sozinha no deque. A brisa suave soprava nos pinheiros ao redor da casa e produzia burburinhos sinistros, como sussurros suaves. Meu coração disparou. Fechei os olhos tentando me acalmar. Era apenas Jasper, e não importava o que aconteceria lá em cima, seria apenas para ajudá-lo. Não passaria disso.

Minhas pernas tremiam quando atravessei o deque até a extremidade, o mais longe possível da casa, e apanhei o celular no bolso do casaco. Só existia uma coisa no mundo que me tranqüilizaria naquele momento, e eu precisava de uma dose da minha droga antes de ir adiante com aquilo.

"Alô"

A voz de Jacob do outro lado da linha era arrastada e calma, e o efeito foi imediato – um calor morno e brando se espalhou pelo meu corpo como um antídoto. Suspirei, sentindo um alívio doce e sereno dominar minhas emoções.

"Oi. Ainda é um milionário?"

"Sim. Agradeça a Carlisle por isso."

"Que tal você me agradecer também?"

Um silêncio divertido pairou do outro lado da linha, e ouvi o final de uma risada bafejar o fone.

"Obrigada, senhorita Cullen, por ter intervindo ao meu favor."

Sorri delicadamente, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

"Não estou falando disso... fiz você perceber que estava errado e você teve a melhor noite da sua vida."

Mais silêncio, só que dessa vez não era nada divertido. Corei violentamente e mordi o lábio, sem conseguir controlar meus pensamentos. Queria estar com ele naquele momento, queria desesperadamente sentir as mãos dele em mim, espalhando o calor em minha pele gelada de medo. Precisava sentir o corpo dele, duro e forte, me abraçando, porque eu estava prestes a desmoronar.

"Minha amnésia coloca você em vantagem", Jacob falou, e por alguma razão sua voz estava mais séria e rouca que o normal.

"É mesmo?"

"A noite de ontem", ele pigarreou, "é a única que me lembro. A propósito... _errado_?"

"Disse que tudo que íamos ganhar se fizéssemos sexo era uma noite agitada", a vontade de tê-lo ao meu lado era tão grande que transbordava pela minha voz, tornando-a macia e suave como uma carícia, "_Ganhamos mais do que isso_."

A lua lá em cima era imensa como a barriga de uma grávida, tão luminosa que ofuscava as estrelas no céu azul escuro profundo. Seu reflexo no lago escuro era comprido e iridescente. Me perguntei onde Jacob estaria agora e o que estaria fazendo – se estava em seu apartamento em Seattle, sentado na sala e olhando para a lua, sentindo na barriga o mesmo calafrio que eu.

"Sei que isso não muda muita coisa... mas", meu peito derreter por dentro, e precisei respirar fundo para terminar a frase. Meu hálito quente formou uma nuvenzinha branca no ar frio da noite, "Eu amo você."

Mais silêncio.

Eu o estava pressionando. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo outra vez, tentando com todas as forças conter o meu amor.

"Preciso desligar", falei depressa quando o silêncio ficou insuportável.

"Tudo bem", o tom dele era doce, como que se desculpando, "Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

Desliguei o celular e enfiei o aparelho no bolso. Permaneci ali mais alguns segundos, me obrigando a voltar para a realidade; a realidade em que eu deveria subir e ajudar Jasper; a realidade em que eu precisava ter paciência e fingir que não doía nada estar com Jacob e não tê-lo de verdade.

Subi lentamente as escadas para o segundo andar. O silêncio era tão grande que parecia uma coisa viva e pulsante. Meu Deus, que Jasper conseguisse se controlar, ao menos no começo. Por favor, Deus, o ajude. Me ajude.

Abri a porta do escritório. Vazio. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais, minha respiração ficou ofegante e ruidosa. Empurrei a porta do meu quarto. Vazio. Meus saltos vacilaram quando me virei para o outro extremo do corredor. A porta a biblioteca estava entreaberta, uma nesga de luar passava pela brecha e riscava o chão. Atravessei o assoalho polido lentamente, temendo fazer qualquer ruído, como se do outro lado da porta existisse um dragão ou um demônio adormecido.

_Apenas Jasper_, lembrei a mim mesma.

Toquei a maçaneta e um som muito baixo fez os pêlos em minha nuca ficarem em pé, um sibilar lento e contínuo... Mas o som foi abafado assim que empurrei a porta, fazendo as dobradiças rangerem.

Jasper estava no centro do aposento, e por um segundo, apenas por um segundo, o horror me impeliu porta afora. Minhas mãos esbarraram novamente na maçaneta enquanto eu encarava aquele rosto desfigurado. E então, rapidamente lembrei _porque_ ele estava desfigurado, e todo o meu pavor se diluiu facilmente numa espécie de pena.

Quando o pavor desbloqueou minha mente, olhei de verdade para ele. Cordas de aço transpassavam seu peito amplo, formando vários X uns por cima dos outros. Seus ombros estavam puxados para trás, o que provavelmente significava que os pulsos dele também estavam amarrados atrás da... da grossa viga de concreto que fazia parte da estrutura da casa. Engoli em seco. Não tinha certeza se aquela viga era suficientemente forte para detê-lo, e esse pensamento me fez hesitar quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

A sede o havia deformado. Seu rosto era uma máscara horrenda, com as veias finas e azuis aparecendo em profusão ao redor dos olhos vermelhos e inchados. A pele sobre os ossos das bochechas estava fina como papel, cheia de fissuras, como mármore envelhecido, e a boca fina repuxava sobre as presas pontiagudas e úmidas, cintilantes pelo veneno que escorria.

Seu aspecto geral era deplorável. A camisa estava rasgada em vários pontos, com marcas de arranhões, e preferi não pensar que haviam sido feitos por ele mesmo numa crise de agonia. Por entre os rasgões do tecido era possível ver o peito esquálido e fundo, e sombras cavadas que pareciam ser os contornos das costelas.

Lembrei de Alice contanto, em desespero, que ele havia tomado mais de dez litros de sangue humano feito um animal... e ainda assim, estava "morrendo" de inanição. Porque, como ela explicara, o sangue estocado não significava nada para um vampiro dependente como Jasper. Era o calor, o som das batidas do coração, a sensação da vida que eles precisavam com tanto desespero.

E por quanto tempo mais Carlisle iria fingir que não via aquilo? Ou Alice estava mantendo Jasper escondido? Era possível, para preservar a dignidade dele. E Edward, o que faria se soubesse da verdadeira extensão da sede de Jasper? Ainda assim se oporia a deixar que eu ajudasse?

Enquanto o olhava, pensando naquilo tudo, decidi que não o recuaria, mesmo que saísse um pouco machucada no final. Era terrível ver Jasper assim, mas era ainda pior me colocar no lugar de Alice e tentar _imaginar_ o que ela estava passando. Se fosse com Jacob, eu já teria enlouquecido.

"Jasper", vacilei, dando um passo à frente, "Por favor, tente se controlar."

Ao som da minha voz, ele recuou. Seu rosto relaxou lentamente, e os lábios se fecharam sobre as presas expostas. A força que fez para se manter assim foi tamanha que os músculos de seu maxilar se contraíram, saltando na face encovada. Ele fechou os olhos por um momento, e então os abriu e seu olhar perturbado vagou na minha direção.

"Alice..."

"Ela está tentando ser forte", falei, ignorando a náusea que senti ao escutar sua voz antes limpa e penetrante agora falha e ruidosa como o gemido de um ancião, "Não é fácil para ela, mas tudo vai se resolver, não se preocupe. Não vão mais ter que passar por isso."

De repente, entendi o que ela queria dizer com _piorado a situação_. Dando sangue humano para Jasper beber, Alice tinha acelerado o processo todo, ou talvez até mesmo o levado numa direção mil vezes pior. De uma forma doentia, eu me identificava com o tormento de Jasper... ele havia sido tentado, sem, na verdade, ter o que realmente precisava. O tempo todo em que eu estava ali, parte de mim – uma parte esmagadora – pensava em Jacob. Precisava dele. Implorava por ele. Eu sabia seu gosto, tinha estado com ele, tinha sentido cada parte dele... e no entanto... não o tinha. Jacob era inalcançável para mim.

O buraco em meu coração pulsou como uma ferida aberta, ardendo, agonizando em silêncio.

Jasper olhava meu rosto com atenção através dos olhos injetados e esbugalhados. Interpretou errado o que via e franziu a testa num esforço que a princípio não compreendi. Até que uma tranqüilidade pacífica atenuou minhas emoções como se uma paz desconhecida tivesse pousado sobre meus ombros.

"Ah, não, Jasper, não faça isso", supliquei, estendendo as mãos em sua direção, "Não estou com medo, nem nervosa."

"Deveria", ele sibilou, mas não parecia uma ameaça. Ele não estava em condições físicas de parecer ameaçador, "Não tem idéia do que está fazendo vindo até aqui, arriscando seu pescoço", um sorriso débil surgiu em seus lábios ressecados, "Literalmente."

"Sei muito bem os riscos que corro", me aproximei mais um passo, "O que você realmente pode fazer comigo, Jasper? Me causar dor? Nada que eu não possa suportar. Seu veneno é indiferente nas minhas veias, você sequer tem forças para me _esmagar_."

"Não agora", ele murmurou, me observando com ansiedade enquanto eu avançava, "Mas quando eu provar seu sangue, não vou mais ter nenhum controle. Vou ser um predador, Renesmee, um monstro sem escrúpulos. Está preparada para isso?"

Não respondi. Não ia recuar, não importava o que ele dissesse. Não acreditava realmente que ele podia me causar danos tão letais, mas talvez eu só estivesse cega demais. Afinal, o estado de Jasper era o reflexo do meu espírito – destroçado. Eu estava cansada de viver dilacerada por dentro e ficaria grata se alguém me oferecesse uma cura. Mas não existiam muitas saídas para mim; Jacob era um ser humano, em toda a sua complexidade, e não havia como obrigá-lo a me amar. Resolver o problema de Jasper era bem mais simples e dependia única e exclusivamente da minha boa vontade.

E eu não falharia.

Desafivelando meu sobretudo, o despi e o atirei para o lado. Ficaria mais fácil se minha pele estivesse o mais exposta possível – além do mais, eu gostava daquela peça o bastante para evitar que fosse estraçalhada. O gesto acendeu uma fagulha de ânsia no olhar alucinado de Jasper, e ele expôs as presas novamente, captando meu cheiro. O cheiro do meu sangue. Quando afastei o cabelo para trás, liberando o caminho em minha garganta, um chiado profundo vibrou em seu peito. As correntes que o retinham tilintaram quando seu corpo enfraquecido cedeu para frente, e fiquei grata por Alice ter pensado na minha segurança. Eu não estava muito certa de que Jasper teria algum controle ao rasgar minha pele, e seria _menos_ doloroso se estivesse fisicamente bloqueado.

Sua boca abriu mais, totalmente arreganhada, as presas expostas até as gengivas enquanto seu olhar feroz focalizava minha jugular numa necessidade ofegante e desvairada.

Hesitei por um momento, tendo uma idéia melhor. Eu queria ajudá-lo, mas meu instinto de perigo era bastante aguçado para não me atirar aos leões sem nenhuma precaução. Eu não sentia sede, mas forcei minhas presas para fora o suficiente para fazer um pequeno furo em meu pulso. Jasper se agitou mais quando uma pequena gota de sangue, brilhante e gorda, surgiu na superfície branca da minha pele. Agora, toda e qualquer porção meramente humana ou civilizada que havia nele, todos os anos convivendo com a dignidade dos Cullen, desaparecera. Ela era todo animal, instinto e sede.

Meu coração batia descompassado, e isso parecia excitá-lo ainda mais. Enquanto eu erguia lentamente o pulso sobre sua cabeça, ele começou a gemer e grunhir como um cão faminto implorando um pedaço de carne.

Lentamente, como seiva escorrendo, o sangue desceu pela minha pele, caindo sobre os lábios dele. Jasper a lambeu em desespero, os olhos se arregalando, as íris vermelhas como duas chamas vivas que consumiam sua alma.

Uma a uma, as gotas pingaram em sua boca, o fluxo do sangue cada vez mais acelerado, como uma torneira mal fechada. Seus lábios pálidos rapidamente se tingiram de um vermelho escuro intenso, e aos poucos, à medida que ele bebia, uma delicada coloração surgiu em suas faces. Sorri, maravilhada. Jasper ainda era a sombra de um cadáver, mas eu já conseguia ver um contorno distante do vampiro atraente e impassível espreitando por trás daquele rosto contorcido pela sede.

E então, a mágica aconteceu. Bem diante dos meus olhos, ele se regenerou. As veias finas e saltadas ao redor dos olhos se desfizeram quando a pele de mármore se restaurou, irradiando um brilho hipnotizante à luz da lua. As faces encovadas inflaram, se moldando novamente ao contorno anguloso e forte de seu rosto. Os traços de seu olhar, nariz e boca tornaram-se distintos outra vez, perfeitos e sensuais. O cabelo pálido e desgrenhado cobriu-se com um brilho envernizado e sedoso. A postura envergada ficou ereta e maciça enquanto ele se erguia sobre mim, o peito ganhando novamente a amplitude musculosa e firme de antes, comprimindo as correntes de aço.

A língua descolorida que lambia o sangue tremeu, tingindo-se de um vermelho fresco e úmido.

Com um rugido de satisfação, Jasper ficou imóvel. Não era o mesmo som fraco que vinha fazendo enquanto bebia – era potente e profundo, quase erótico.

Meu sorriso se alargou ainda mais. Contudo, quando ele abriu os olhos e me encarou, meu sorriso morreu no mesmo segundo.

Numa batida irregular, meu coração parou. O medo que eu havia ignorado até então me tomou por completo, me paralisando. Não houve tempo para gritar, para correr ou para tentar conversar.

Em menos de um milésimo de segundo, Jasper rompeu as correntes e saltou sobre mim.

[JACOB]

"O que está procurando, filho?"

Fechei os armários depressa, mantendo as mãos sobre os puxadores como se as portas pudessem abrir sozinhas e começar a gritar meu segredo.

"Nada", menti.

Não me virei para ver, mas ouvi o chiado baixo das rodas da cadeira de Billy pelo linóleo da cozinha.

"Está procurando aspirinas?", não parecia ser uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação meio acusatória, "Você acabou com o estoque da casa, Jacob", sua voz era grave, "Em menos de três dias."

"Hã... não quero aspirinas", menti outra vez, enquanto o zumbido latejava em minha cabeça feito uma britadeira, "Estava... pegando uma caneca."

Abri os armários de novo e me lembrei que não era ali que Billy guardava as canecas. Ele as guardava nos armários de baixo desde o acidente, para facilitar o acesso.

Pigarrei.

"Que coisa", murmurei, me abaixando para apanhar uma.

Contornei a mesa e fui até a cafeteira. Não estava com a menor vontade de tomar café ou qualquer coisa, aquela dor de cabeça tirava até mesmo minha vontade de existir, mas o modo como Billy me olhava dava a impressão de que eu precisava aprender a mentir melhor.

"Talvez Carlisle pudesse fazer uns exames e..."

"Eu estou bem, sério."

"Está bem", Billy ecoou, como se fosse uma anedota.

No segundo que se seguiu, enfiei a caneca debaixo do dispensador da máquina e fingi não ver que as minhas mãos estavam tremendo e fazendo a cerâmica quicar na base. Quando aquilo ficou ridículo, resolvi me render.

"É só o estresse", comentei sem interesse, "Coisas demais acontecendo."

A testa enrugada de Billy se contraiu e ele me observou através dos olhos escuros. Depois, com um suspiro cansado, ele girou a cadeira na direção da porta.

"Vou me reunir com o conselho na casa dos Clearwater", disse, "Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa."

Achei graça.

"Tá certo. Ligo se acabar o leite."

Ele acenou num gesto vago e saiu pela porta. Sue estava lá fora, o esperando em sua picape, e depois de alguns minutos, em que supus ser tempo suficiente para Billy se acomodar na traseira do veículo, o som do motor se afastou e eu apanhei depressa as chaves do meu Rabbit. Agarrei uma camisa qualquer esquecida no sofá e a vesti no caminho até o carro. No caminho até a cidade, eu só conseguia pensar num pacote de aspirinas, como se fosse um sundae atolado em cobertura.

Por sorte, haviam vagas na frente da farmácia e não precisei rodar muito. Comprei cinco caixas, voltei para o carro, apanhei uma delas e tive pena da frágil embalagem de papelão. Em minhas mãos ágeis e grandes demais, ela virou confete de festa infantil. Engoli três pílulas depressa e rezei para que aquela porcaria de dor de cabeça passasse rápido.

Para ajudar, fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça no banco. Fiquei assim por alguns minutos, sem me surpreender que as aspirinas já não estivessem fazendo efeito. A latência em minhas têmporas era tão absurda que eu tinha a sensação de que todo o meu crânio expandia e encolhia com cada contração. Mas não era isso que me preocupava. Engolindo em seco, enrolei a manga da minha camisa até os cotovelos e ergui meu braço. Na escuridão do carro, a lua distante da farmácia iluminou minha pele. Ela parecia normal, lisa e castanha, mas eu sentia como se estivesse pegando fogo. E coçava a ponto de me deixar à beira da insanidade.

O mais estranho é que a ardência e a coceira eram em pontos estratégicos – na parte exterior dos braços e antebraços, nas coxas e... nas costas. Principalmente nas costas. Eu tinha passado o dia todo na frente do espelho procurando uma alergia, uma picada de abelha, um pano branco ou qualquer porcaria do tipo, mas não encontrei nada. Nada além da pele lisa e perfeitamente uniforme.

Billy estava certo, eu _tinha_ que estar com algum problema. Mas eu não ia procurar a ajuda de ninguém, nem admitir que precisava disso. Já era desconfortável demais que toda a minha tribo me olhasse como se eu fosse um ET toda vez que eu andava por La Push. O assunto _Jacob_ parecia ser a febre do momento – _ele é mesmo um guerreiro? O que será que ele é capaz de fazer? Dizem que mata vampiros. Ah, é? Porque ele não traz a cabeça de um pra gente ver?_

O trágico é que eu _não_ me sentia como um guerreiro. Eu sequer me sentia como Jacob. Desde que acordara daquela maldita transformação, era como se eu estivesse no corpo de outra pessoa, habitando ali sem partilhar com aquela vida as experiências do passado.

A única coisa realmente boa em toda aquela confusão era...Tentei não pensar nisso, mas o rosto dela pipocou em minha mente e esqueci por um segundo da dor cruel que castigava minha cabeça. Na verdade, pareceu que a lembrança dela tinha _amenizado_ a dor. Como se, além de afetar meu juízo, aquele rosto de anjo ainda tivesse o poder de me tranqüilizar.

Afundei no banco e segurei o câmbio da caixa de marcha numa das mãos quando as lembranças da noite anterior vieram numa enxurrada que não consegui conter. Meu coração acelerou e um arrepio percorreu meu estômago vazio, como se eu tivesse descido três degraus de uma só vez. Minha mão apertou a marcha involuntariamente quando uma corrente elétrica desceu pelo meu braço ao recordar as sensações do contato com a pele dela. Meus dedos se fecharam em torno do êmbolo maciço. Pensei naquele gesto... embora eu tivesse tido sorte de não ser um pré adolescente desajeitado, minhas mãos sempre pareciam coisas grandes e inconvenientes que ficavam no meio do caminho na hora errada.

As ergui diante do meu rosto e olhei para elas. Engoli em seco várias vezes. Elas tinham se ajustado perfeitamente às curvas do corpo de Renesmee. Lembrei do modo como meus dedos tinham sentido a textura aveludada e fresca da pele dela, e todas as outras nuances – a rigidez enrugada ao redor dos mamilos, a fluidez escorregadia entre suas pernas, a maciez lisa das coxas e da barriga... cada toque tinha sido extraordinário e estranhamente natural. Como se aquelas mãos enormes tivessem sido feitas para tocá-la. Como se finalmente elas não fossem coisas inúteis e desproporcionais, mas necessárias.

Eu não me considerava um cara sensível. Na verdade, achava isso coisa de gente fresca. Mas eu tinha noção o suficiente do que era bonito e do que era feio no mundo. Eu sabia quando alguma coisa era bonita demais pra ser compreendida, embora nunca tivesse perdido muito tempo tentando ver além disso. Renesmee era bonita, e quem contestasse isso era louco. Mas, o que me intrigava – fascinava, na verdade – era o que acontecia quando _eu_ estava _com_ ela. E isso, sim, era bonito de uma forma que eu só podia me conformar em sentir.

Mas que diabos, eu não amava aquela garota, porque não acreditava ser possível amar alguém que não se conhece. Mas estar com ela, tocá-la, senti-la de todas as formas que um ser humano pode sentir outro era simples, infinito e podia ser, para os leigos, uma boa definição de felicidade.

Eu não conseguia lidar com isso. Não tinha... o menor jeito para isso...

Uma sirene aguda me arrancou das minhas divagações. Abri os olhos e os apertei para o clarão vermelho e pulsante que girava no teto do carro que passava na estrada– reconheci depressa a viatura de Charlie. Estava prestes a concluir que era só um chamado de rotina quando o carro de Noah passou correndo logo atrás. Em direção à casa dos Clearwater.

[RENESMEE]

Numa seqüência de movimentos rápidos, Jasper me atirou contra a parede e me imobilizou. Não eram gestos humanos, eram reações predatórias: encurralar a presa, impossibilitá-la de qualquer reação, chupá-la.

Me debati inutlimente contra seu corpo de aço, empurrando, arranhando, lutando para não ser esmagada. Mas tudo durou menos de um segundo. E então, de repente, uma ferroada em meu pescoço, um golpe úmido e preciso, e eu deixei de reagir.

Não porque não conseguisse, mas porque _não_ queria. O veneno de Jasper penetrou em minhas veias, dilatando, ardendo. Me encolhi, esperando pela dor, mas ela não veio. O ardor cresceu, queimando meu pescoço, descendo depressa em direção ao meu coração, mas a sensação era agradável, na verdade, curiosamente boa. Meus punhos, que prendiam a camisa dele com força, se afrouxaram, e meus dedos vagaram debilmente por seus braços, sem saber ao certo que comando obedecer – meu instinto de sobrevivência ou a vontade nova e sem sentido de _não_ impedi-lo.

A decisão foi induzida – Jasper produziu um som baixo de satisfação, afundando ainda mais as presas em minha pele, e eu fechei os olhos, estremecendo.

Oh, deus, Alice estivera certa o tempo todo. Não havia como resistir àquela sensação... _Alice_. A lembrança dela acendeu alguma coisa em meu peito, e um gosto amargo subiu à minha boca. Aquilo era errado, eu não devia estar me sentindo assim. Não deveria haver prazer naquele gesto, e no entanto eu não conseguia impedir as torrentes crescentes de calor que se espalhavam pelo meus membros junto com o veneno de Jasper. Lentamente, minha natureza, a que ficara anos e anos suplantada pela _outra_ natureza, a humana, veio à tona. A queimação excitante me fez sentir resplandecente por dentro, leve e etérea como um sonho. Tudo que eu era, tudo que existia no mundo se resumia apenas à Jasper, e ao ponto em meu pescoço que nos unia.

Arfei, sentindo meu coração inflar no peito, grande demais, como se Jasper não estivesse _tirando_ algo de mim, mas me preenchendo totalmente até transbordar. Quando a ardência se tornou insuportavelmente boa, me agarrei a ele, o puxando pela gola da camisa, o fazendo enterrar as presas em minha garganta até o osso, esperando que a dor pudesse finalmente suplantar aquela loucura que me arrebatava.

O que não aconteceu.

Abri os olhos, tonta por dentro. O mundo era vermelho. Minhas presas estavam expostas por causa do prazer que eu sentia, e um rugido silencioso retumbava em meu peito, vibrando até minha cabeça, refletindo em meus membros e retinindo entre minhas pernas.

Não era parecido com nada que eu já tivesse experimentado. O sexo, ainda que fosse intenso e perfeito com Jacob, se encontrava num nível superior e imaculado. _Aquilo_ que eu estava sentindo era unicamente físico e animal. Incontrolável. Irracional. Poderoso.

"Jasper..."

Como se fossemos um único corpo, senti quando as presas dele deslizaram pela minha carne, se retirando, deixando que o sangue fluísse para fora. Senti que cada batida do meu coração empurrava o sangue pelas minhas veias agora em chamas. Os lábios de Jasper se moldaram ao meu pescoço e ele sugou. Senti o fluxo intenso sendo drenado...

Arfei. E depois gemi.

Ele havia controlado a força com que me prendia contra a prede quando percebeu que eu já não oferecia resistência. Mas meus membros não respondiam aos meus comandos e minhas pernas pareciam manteiga, incapazes de me sustentar. Porque era um tipo de prazer torturante, como ficar congelada um segundo antes do clímax. Não sedia e não aumentava, mas se mantinha num nível alto o bastante para me deixar perdida.

Comecei a deslizar para baixo, e quase imediatamente o corpo de Jasper apertou o meu outra vez, me equilibrando. Eu estivera confusa demais com minhas sensações para prestar atenção à ele, mas agora aquele prazer já não parecia tão atordoante – na verdade, nada havia mudado, mas descobri que conseguia _pensar_ em meio àquilo.

O que eu estava sentindo não parecia ser nada comparado ao que _ele_ sentia. Suas mãos – agora eu percebia – não me tocavam, mas estavam apertadas contra a parede, ao lado da minha cabeça. Os nós dos dedos estavam brancos feito osso com a força devastadora do êxtase que sentia. E, como uma reafirmação óbvia daquilo, senti sua ereção maciça e quente pulsar contra meu quadril. Não se tratava de atração, eu sabia disso. Era apenas uma reação física involuntária. Eu sabia disso porque também estava excitada até o último fio de cabelo. E no entanto, eu não o queria. Não tinha nenhum tipo de desejo físico por _ele_, tudo se resumia ao ritual.

Sim, agora eu entendia. Enquanto Jasper bebia de mim, tive uma clara noção de que aquilo era um _ritual_. Uma troca íntima e particular. E entendi também porque Alice não tinha conseguido ficar para ver. Ela sabia, desde o começo, como seria

De repente, escutei um som ritmado em meus ouvidos. Como o galopar de uma cavalaria. Tentei me concentrar, forçando a sensação esmagadora a se separar da minha consciência, e com muito custo, consegui. E então, o som ficou mais forte, mais persistente, no exato momento em que todo o meu corpo pareceu expandir.

Jasper gemeu longamente, um som que ficou retido em sua garganta. Seu corpo rijo apertou-se contra o meu uma vez mais e então ele se forçou a me soltar. Não foi um gesto delicado – Jasper me empurrou, impelindo a si mesmo para trás, saltando agilmente para o outro lado da biblioteca. Sem amparo, desabei no chão. O chão recebeu meu corpo com uma rigidez inesperada, e a cavalaria que retumbava em meus ouvidos começou a se afastar...

Manchas escuras salpicaram as imagens à minha frente, e pisquei várias vezes para limpar a visão. A cavalaria agora estava longe, muito longe, e talvez não fosse uma cavalaria afinal, mas apena um cavalo, e ele desacelerou aos poucos, lentamente, até que eu compreendesse que aquele era o som do meu próprio coração.

Quanto tempo teria durado tudo aquilo? Pareceu uma eternidade, mas eu sabia que não podia realmente ter passado mais que alguns minutos...

Mãos frias apalparam meu rosto. A sensação gelada em minha pele foi agradável, porque meu rosto parecia estar pegando fogo.

"Renesmee", a voz de Jasper falou de algum lugar muito perto, e era tão musical e penetrante que me emocionou.

Ele estava bem, então. Eu tinha conseguido salvá-lo. Abri os olhos, tentando focalizar o local de onde vinha a voz. Um borrão claro oscilou diante de mim, e então o rosto dele entrou em foco.

Jasper não estava bem, estava _fantástico_. Precisei de alguns segundos para me certificar de que era realmente ele, porque a criatura que me encarava não se parecia em nada com o vampiro que eu conhecia. Havia um fulgor vital em seu olhar vermelho que eu não imaginava poder existir nos olhos sempre atentos de Jasper. As antigas cicatrizes que cobriam seu queixo e pescoço, da época em que lutara com um exército de recém criados, tinham desaparecido. Sua pele estava lisa e impecável, resplandecente e divina como uma miragem, de um modo ainda mais espectral que a de Edward. Contudo, algo _além_ disso me surpreendeu ainda mais. A aura que o envolvia era de pura energia, vigorosa e nova, como se Jasper tivesse acabado de nascer.

Como se nunca tivesse _realmente_ estado vivo até agora.

Nenhum sinal do vampiro assombrado pelo qual Alice se apaixonara. Mas ainda assim, era Jasper, em toda sua glória e fascínio.

Num rodopio de cores que turvou minha visão e em meio a um sorriso frouxo, perdi os sentidos.


	17. Presente

**Oi, meninas! E meninos... Nem vou pedir desculpas pela demora pra postar o cap. porque já está ficando chato, mas pelo menos dessa vez eu tenho uma boa explicação =D Estou sem internet. Mas consegui salvar a fic no meu pen drive e vim postar na casa da minha amiga, então, não me taquem pedras u.u **

**Tenho pouco tempo, então dessa vez não vai dar pra responder os comentários, mas por favor não pensem que é descaso meu =/ Obrigada de verdade por todas as reviews, os elogios, as críticas e o apoio de vocês, duvido que alguém aí tenha idéia do quanto fico feliz quando recebo uma review. **

**Vou tentar responder as perguntas e os comentários de um modo geral. Bom, a maioria das pessoas não curtiu a cena do Jasper com a Renesmee, isso me deixou bem triste =( Porque eu adoro ele e queria que ele participasse um pouquinho da fic, mas tudo bem, se não aprovaram, ele sai de cena ;) Mas tem uma coisinha que eu não posso deixar passar... Vocês entenderam a cena MUITO errado o.o Tipo, de onde vocês tiraram que ela achou a mordida do Jasper melhor do que estar com o Jacob? Juro, me mostrem, cadê? Gente, eu não comi coco u.u Talvez, na escala de gradação de vocês, adjetivos como _superior_ e _imaculado_ estejam abaixo de _poderoso_ e _irresistível_, mas no meu, não. *suspira* Seja como for, tia Alice vai dar algumas explicações hoje ;) **

**E GENTE! O que foi a cena do _imprinting_ do Jacob no filme? Sério, fiquei sem ar! Foi MUITO LINDO, eu já suspeitava de como seria, mas superou minhas expectativas (apesar de ter achado meio estraninha a Renesmee adolescente que eles inventaram u.u Jacob merecia coisa melhor, a minha, por exemplo, é um trilhão de vezes mais bonita =D), e CLARO que eu fiquei super hiper mega inspirada pra fazer esse cap! Sem noção, gente, depois que eu vi o filme reescrevi a segunda parte dele todinha ahuhuahuahu Ficou bem melhor, na minha opnião... está bem romântico e delicado, e embora não tenha exatamente uma NC, tem cenas bem intensas. Coincidência ou não, a primeira versão que escrevi da cena do Jacob com a Renesmee nesse cap. foi ouvindo a música nova do Bruno Mars – It Will rain. Nem sabia que estava na trilha sonora do filme. De qualquer forma, embora a letra não tenha muito a ver com o cap. de hj, vale pela melodia, que ajuda MUITO a entrar no clima apaixonante ;) **

**Bom, comentem e comentem ;) Bjs e até o próximo cap.! **

**;***

**P.S.: Eu quero ver a cena do imprinting de novo! *.***

**16. Presente**

[JACOB]

Segui o Citroën de Noah mantendo distância. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo, parecia grave e já que ninguém tinha me contado nada, o melhor seria fazer disso uma vantagem e continuar espreitando. Mas quando a viatura de Charlie entrou na reserva, minha curiosidade decidiu que não custava nada ligar para Seth.

"Porque Noah acionou a viatura de Charlie?", perguntei quando ele atendeu, dispensando as formalidades do _alô,__e__aí?_

"_O__que?",_Seth exclamou do outro lado da linha_,__"Esse__idiota__chamou__a__polícia?"_

"Não, só o Charlie. Parece que quer manter as coisas em família. O que aconteceu, Seth?"

"Você está com eles?"

"Estou. Mas eles não sabem disso."

"Ah, mas que droga, o que ele quer, matar Sue do coração? Ela não sabe de nada!"

"Não sabe do quê?"

"Ela está com os membros do conselho agora", Seth continuou, ignorando minha pergunta, "Vai ser um alvoroço lá em casa se ela ficar sabendo. Cara, vou matar esse imbecíl..."

Ele xingou mais um pouco, enquanto nos aproximávamos perigosamente do terreno dos Clearwater. Desacelerei para que a distância entre o Citroën de Noah e o meu Rabbit aumentasse, embora duvidasse que ele conseguisse enxergar alguma coisa em meio à chuva que começou a desabar na estrada.

O sinal oscilou, picotando a ligação.

"Seth, não estou... _Seth_!"

"Escute, Jake, faça eles pararem. Não deixe que falem com minha mãe, por favor. Ela está velha e cansada, não precisa disso agora. Nós podemos resolver sozinhos."

Aquele _nós_ significava nossa matilha. Mas pensei, pela voz meio desesperada de Seth, que talvez também significasse a de Sam, como se nosso pequeno bando não pudesse dar conta do problema. O que me deixou ainda mais agoniado, sobretudo porque não consegui reconhecer o instinto protetor do alfa em mim quando ele disse aquilo. Talvez minha cabeça estivesse tão bagunçada que até isso estivesse fora do lugar.

"O que quer que eu faça?"

"Dê uma surra em Noah. Ah, deixe pra lá, eu mesmo faço isso. Onde vocês estão?"

"Há quinhentos metros da sua casa."

Seth perdeu o fôlego.

"Arranque eles daí! Faça qualquer coisa, finja um ataque cardíaco, um acesso de asma! Diga para Charlie que foi um alarme falso!"

Bufei, começando a ficar sem paciência.

"Mas..."

O sinal de linha abafou minha voz quando a ligação caiu. Mas que ótimo. Desliguei o celular depressa e comecei a buzinar feito louco, piscando os faróis. Um segundo depois, o Citroën de Noah parou no meio da estrada, e mais adiante, a viatura de Charlie também. Tudo ficou muito quieto enquanto a chuva tamborilava no teto do meu Rabbit e os limpadores de para brisa chiavam de lá para cá na minha frente. Merda, eu não tinha um plano para convencer Charlie a ir embora, porque eu nem _sabia_ o que estava acontecendo.

Desci do carro e andei na lama até a viatura de Charlie. Quando passei pelo carro de Noah, ele abriu a porta e saiu. Registrei vagamente a expressão tensa no rosto dele.

"Ei!", gritou para mim "O que está fazendo? Jake!"

Caminhei calmamente até a janela de Charlie, bati com os nós dos dedos e quando ele desceu o vidro, me apoiei na porta para falar de perto, o olhando nos olhos. Forcei um sorriso tranqüilo e casual.

"E aí, Charlie."

"Oi, Jacob", ele apontou para as luzes que vinham da casa dos Clearwater ao longe, "Não devia estar na reunião do conselho?"

"Ah...eu estava indo para lá. Na verdade..."

"Acharam Leah?", Noah cuspiu, esbaforido, parando ao meu lado. Olhou atônito de mim para Charlie.

Leah? Então aquela confusão era por causa dela?

"Ela...", me senti desprevenido, perdido entre a preocupação inesperada e o pedido de Seth, "Está bem", minha voz sai meio incerta, mas não era tarde para emendar a encenação, "Charlie, foi um alarme falso. Leah está bem."

"Como sabe disso?", Noah puxou meu braço com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

Virei a cabeça lentamente para ele.

"Seth acabou de ligar."

Charlie estreitou os olhos para mim, desconfiado.

"O que vocês estão aprontando, meninos?"

"Foi um alarme falso", repeti com mais firmeza, "Desculpe tê-lo feito sair mais tarde. Leah está em casa", e acrescentei depressa, quando lembrei que Charlie podia pensar que não custava nada ir conferir: "Na minha casa, em Seattle."

Charlie ponderou sobre o assunto. Então encarou Noah.

"Posso ir para casa agora, garoto?"

Noah vacilou, olhando de mim para Charlie. Era óbvio que não tinha caído na minha mentira, mas parecia estar com medo de discordar. Não soube dizer se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o brilho esperançoso que iluminou seu olhar quando falei o nome de Leah.

"Tenho a noite toda", Charlie falou de má vontade.

"Seria melhor verificar...", Noah estava começando a dizer.

Olhei de relance para a estrada, e vi minha chance se aproximando à mais de cento e oitenta por hora.

"A não ser que você queira prender alguém por excesso de velocidade."

Um Ford vermelho passou disparado pela pista alagada, jogando água no retrovisor da viatura. O volume alto do hip hop ficou ecoando na noite mesmo depois que o carro sumiu na curva.

Charlie ligou o carro e acendeu os faróis.

"Certo", suspirou longamente, "Noite agitada. Esses fedelhos estão cada vez mais ousados. Vejo você amanhã, Jacob."

Ele ligou a sirene da viatura e saiu, desaparecendo na cortina de chuva. Eu ainda estava olhando para o ponto onde o carro sumira, pensando porque diabos eu veria Charlie no dia seguinte, quando Noah se moveu depressa na minha visão periférica. Olhei para o lado e vi um embolado de dois corpos rolando na camada grossa de água na pista, e em seguida a confusão de pernas e braços virou uma bola de patas, focinhos e dentes arreganhados.

Revirei os olhos, entediado.

"Vamos lá, pessoal, parem com isso..."

O lobo que estava por baixo, cor de areia, rosnou alto e se afastou de Noah numa contorção ágil. Noah ficou de pé, com o pêlo eriçado e o focinho franzido, e os dois grunhiram longamente um para o outro como se estivessem se xingando. E então, num piscar de olhos, Seth estava sobre duas pernas novamente, colocando a bermuda e indo em direção à floresta.

"_O__está__esperando,__Seth?_", Noah gritou para ele, levantando e o seguindo sem se dar ao trabalho de recuperar o jeans detonado.

Me coloquei em seu caminho.

"Ei, ei, calminha aí, garoto."

"_Que__eles__a__matem?_", Noah continuou gritando por cima do meu ombro.

Seth parou de andar, mas não se virou. Ficou muito quieto por um momento, até que o tremor começou a subir e descer por sua espinha, tão forte que ele parecia estar tendo uma convulsão. Quando girou na nossa direção, seus olhos estavam apertados e faiscantes, os punhos fechados com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram sem cor.

"Ela é _minha_ irmã, seu idiota! Acha que não estou preocupado?

A expressão de Noah se iluminou de uma forma estranha, como se _apreciasse_ a reaproximação de Seth. Por reflexo, o afastei mais para trás.

"Do que vocês...", comecei.

"Não podemos fazer nada sem o comando de Jake!", Seth gritou com Noah atrás de mim, "Não sabemos quantos a pegaram! Não temos um plano!"

Pegaram?Plano? Leah estava em perigo?

Enquanto eles gritavam um com o outro em meu ouvido, o estresse atravessou meu crânio e cutucou a dor de cabeça que pulsava em meu cérebro como anzóis repuxando minha massa cefálica. A dor aumentou de tal forma que gritei alto, o som rasgando a noite chuvosa, e de repente tudo ficou muito calmo quando Seth e Noah emudeceram.

A náusea se formou em meu estômago, mas a contive antes que subisse por minha garganta. Não percebi que estava ajoelhado no chão até Seth se abaixar na minha frente.

"Está tudo bem, cara?"

Agarrei minha cabeça e apertei os dentes com força para não gritar feito uma mulherzinha. Antes que meu crânio rachasse ao meio, porém, usei minha dose extra de aspirina – a que _funcionava_. Visualizei a dor como uma superfície resistente e gelatinosa, e puxei do fundo dela a imagem de Renesmee. Não tive tempo para escolher a melhor, a lembrança veio à minha revelia: estávamos na cozinha de sua casa, conversando sobre a melhor forma de trazer minha memória de volta. Ela encostou-se ao balcão ao meu lado e vi seu rosto de perfil, os cílios longos e abaixados roçando as bochechas. Lembrei do modo como a cor madrepérola das pálpebras tinha me cativado na meia luz da casa, e de como, pela primeira vez, tive vontade de tocar nela. Era um desejo simples, só afastar aquela mecha de cabelo que caía sobre o rosto de porcelana – mas em sua origem era um comando tão forte que parecia um movimento involuntário.

Minhas mãos reagiram automaticamente àquela lembrança, como se meus membros estivessem conectados com a cena em minha mente e não aos estímulos da realidade. Meus dedos tremeram com a segunda lembrança que a primeira provocou – minhas mãos descendo pelos braços dela, afastando as alças do vestido...

Quando abri os olhos, a dor tinha recuado a um estado meramente incômodo.

Noah estava em pé diante de mim. Não consegui decifrar sua expressão, e embora ela me incomodasse, não perdi tempo com isso.

Me apoiei em Seth para ficar de pé. Ele envergou com uma careta quando o peso do meu corpo oscilou sobre o dele.

"Só uma... pontada na cabeça", Seth começou a arregalar os olhos e acrescentei depressa, "É um sintoma da perda de memória."

"Está bem agora?", Noah perguntou, mas seu olhar frio traía a voz preocupada.

"Sim. O que aconteceu com Leah?"

Seth e Noah trocaram um olhar, como se decidissem quem falava primeiro. A camaradagem entre eles estava, aparentemente, restaurada. Talvez meu acesso os tivesse feito perceber que já havia gente suficiente perdendo a cabeça ali. Ou talvez Seth achasse que já tinha sua vingança, uma vez que Noah tinha destroçado as próprias roupas no ímpeto de se defender e agora parecesse um palhaço, pelado na beira da estrada.

Seth disse:

"Leah foi na sua casa em Seattle buscar umas roupas e não voltou mais."

Olhei dele para Noah, e de Noah para Seth.

"E daí? Ela se isola o tempo todo."

Noah murmurou um palavrão e esfregou o rosto.

"Eu _disse_ que não podíamos contar com ele", grunhiu.

Franzi a testa. Era impressão minha ou ele estava me hostilizando?

"Tá certo, você não lembra", Seth murmurou para si mesmo, como uma nota mental. Depois me encarou, vacilante, "Antes de se transformar e perder a memória, estava lutando com uns trinta vampiros no meio da rua. Só conseguiu dar conta de todos eles porque virou uma cruza de lobo com tiranossauro rex e os comeu."

Tentei não rir, porque o momento não era para gracinhas, mas repassei a frase de Seth mentalmente e comecei a gargalhar. Ele tinha um humor negro um pouco inadequado, mas eu tinha de admitir que era criativo.

"Não é brincadeira, Jake", Noah murmurou, me encarando pelo canto do olho.

Seth ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria ironicamente para si mesmo, apanhando o celular no bolso traseiro do jeans e mexendo na tela rapidamente

"Veja por si mesmo."

Ele me passou o aparelho e o que vi foi tão surreal que quando o vídeo acabou, coloquei para passar de novo. Era uma boa montagem, digno de uma superprodução hollywoodiana. O monstro no centro da tela interagia com os vampiros correndo no meio da clareira como se fosse de verdade, nem dava para ver as articulações do robô se movendo. Uma inserção digital perfeita.

Legal. De que filme será que Seth tinha copiado aquilo? O roteiro parecia meio trash, com cabeças e membros de vampiro voando para todo lado, mas os efeitos especiais eram assustadoramente reais.

E então, barulhos no fundo, que eu não tinha percebido da primeira vez. Pessoas conversando. Aproximei o celular do ouvido para ouvir melhor em meio à chuva.

_"Caraca, estou imaginando a força daqueles dentes..."_

Ah, caramba_.__Seth_.

Alguém falou alguma coisa que ficou abafada. Uma bota foi atirada na direção da câmera, mas ficou retida no pára-brisa do carro. O animal olhou para frente– como se olhasse diretamente para mim - a imagem estremeceu e tombou de lado. O vídeo foi abruptamente interrompido.

Engoli em seco. Um carro passou na estrada, o motor arranhando, ou talvez fosse só o ar tentando sair de meus pulmões. Nem pisquei quando alguém abriu a janela e disse uma gracinha para Noah. Encarei Seth, sem saber o que dizer. Ele pegou o celular da minha mão e o guardou.

"Você foi atrás deles porque foi atacado quando estava com Renesmee", Seth explicou, "E eles levaram a bolsa dela. Estavam irritados com você porque andou diminuindo as expectativas de vida dos recém criados de Seattle. Queriam revanche, acho. Você a levou para o seu apartamento, eles pegaram o seu número no celular dela, ligaram, ela atendeu e eles rastrearam a ligação. Foi assim que descobriram seu endereço..."

"E foi assim que pegaram Leah", Noah terminou, a voz um sussurro gélido.

Me virei para ele, e não pude evitar a ardência que perpassou meu peito, inflamando meu mau humor como se fosse um balão de gás.

"Qual o seu problema, Noah?", dei um passo em sua direção, mas parei quando senti a mão de Seth em meu ombro.

Noah piscou, impassível.

"Você e seu egoísmo irritante", sibilou entre dentes, "Se não fosse pelo seu descaso com Leah, ela não estaria nessa situação. Mas não, achou melhor proteger sua garota e não pensou nem por um segundo que Leah podia estar correndo riscos também."

"Não faça isso, Noah", Seth pediu, mas havia um tom de perplexidade em sua voz cautelosa. Eu entendia por que. Não era só o fato de Noah estar desafiando um alpha – _também_ estava arriscando uma amizade de anos. E nós dois sabíamos que somando aqueles dois fatores ao meu nível de testosterona naquela noite, a coisa toda não ia cheirar bem. Ele emendou depressa ao ver que Noah não estava se importando: "Jacob não tem culpa, ele não se lembra, e antes de toda essa confusão acontecer, ele não era o mesmo..."

"Claro. Que boa desculpa", Noah passou para um agudo de menininha claramente provocativo, "_Baguncei__tudo__e__perdi__a__memória.__Foi__mal,__galera,__arrumem__as__coisas__aí,__estou__com__uma__dor__de__cabeça..."_

Eu o acertei bem no meio da cara. Foi um soco de direita preciso e rápido, que o fez cambalear para trás e me olhar em choque enquanto apalpava o nariz já cicatrizado. Quando o sangramento estancou, o sangue que escorria pela boca parecia não ter origem.

"Acha que eu estou _adorando_ isso?", murmurei entre dentes, avultando por cima dele, "Vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara: esse não foi o soco de um alpha. Foi o soco de um amigo tentando clarear as idéias de outro. _Qual.__É.__O__seu.__Problema?_"

Noah rugiu, o tremor característico chacoalhando seus ombros largos. A chuva havia dado uma trégua, nos deixando ensopados. Outra vez, aquela expressão que me incomodava tomou o rosto de Noah, mas agora não combinava com o garoto surpreso que me encarava com os cabelos despenteados pingando água.

Estreitei os olhos, examinando melhor aquele olhar. Havia raiva ali. Mas não uma raiva recente – era antiga. Na verdade, parecia mais uma mágoa. Como se eu o tivesse humilhado...

E então, a compreensão me atingiu como um soco que Noah tivesse revidado. Fiquei paralisado diante daquela conclusão óbvia, me perguntando por que nenhum de nós tinha percebido aquilo antes. Ao meu lado, Seth chamou um palavrão, chegando rapidamente à mesma conclusão que eu.

"Ah, cara...", ele disse, balançando a cabeça, "Tá de brincadeira..."

Noah leu nossos rostos e desviou o olhar.

"Porque não nos contou?", falei. A raiva tinha desaparecido totalmente, suplantada pelo arrependimento, "Eu não sabia que ela era tão impor..."

"Problemas em controlar sua matilha, Jacob?"

O olhar de Noah se moveu para o lado, para algum ponto às minhas costas. Eu e Seth nos viramos, mas eu já sabia quem era e meus punhos se fecharam automaticamente à menção daquela voz. Eu e Sam não estávamos nos dando muito bem. A transformação tinha acirrado a competição que naturalmente existia entre dois alphas. Ou... talvez não houvesse disputa de fato. Apenas a ausência de qualquer vínculo de respeito.

O que era mil vezes pior.

"Problemas em controlar sua língua, Sam?"

Fitei aquele olhar duro e negro por um bom tempo – tempo suficiente para que a temperatura ambiente caísse uns dez graus. Eu era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto que ele e pelo menos uns vinte centímetros mais largo, mas isso não o perturbou. Pouca coisa perturbava o autocontrole de Sam e eu tinha que admitir que ele _era_ um cara durão. Talvez por isso Leah tivesse se apaixonado por ele; eles eram bastante compatíveis nesse aspecto.

Pensar em Leah fez meu mau humor ceder. Ela era a prioridade agora, e eu ainda não sabia como eles planejavam resgatá-la.

Suspirei fundo, relaxando os ombros e atenuando a voz.

"Qual é o plano?"

Sam sustentou meu olhar por mais alguns segundos, como se não tivesse tanta certeza se queria deixar de lado o antagonismo, mas então falou num tom monótono:

"Não vamos envolver os anciãos nisso, pra começar", ele lançou um olhar evasivo para Seth e outro mais demorado para Noah, "Nem Sue. Estivemos no seu apartamento em Seattle a rastreamos algumas pistas. Elas a levaram para o norte, para uma casa noturna."

"O Midnight's", Seth falou para mim, cheio de expectativa, como se esperasse que eu reagisse ao nome.

Ignorei a informação, porque não significava nada para mim.

"Quantos são?", perguntei para Sam.

"Alguns. Não conseguimos definir com exatidão. Vamos invadir o local amanhã de manhã..."

"Amanhã?", Noah protestou, "Porque não agora?"

"O lugar está cheio de humanos essa hora, Noah", foi a voz de Collin, integrante da matilha de Sam, que respondeu, e só então me dei conta de que eles estavam todos lá, os garotos de Sam e os meus, sombras escuras dentro da floresta sombria.

"Então vamos atraí-los para fora", Noah rebateu, os olhos verdes brilhando com um entusiasmo feroz, embora a voz mantivesse o nível de um sussurro, "Eles querem Jacob, temos ele, vamos inverter o jogo."

"Espere aí um minuto", falei, "Querem a _mim_?"

Sam me olhou de soslaio.

"Leah é só uma isca. Estavam atrás de Renesmee, mas você a enfiou na fortaleza dos Cullen. Foram forçados a mudar de foco."

"Não temos nada a ver com isso", comentou uma das sombras indistintas atrás de Sam.

"Não, não temos", Sam me encarou, e por um momento achei que fosse me hostilizar como Noah, "Mas Jacob também não tem. Lembram do que Billy explicou? O guerreiro não está nele agora", suas sobrancelhas densas se franziram, "O que me faz pensar... Jake, já tentou se transformar depois que acordou?"

Não respondi. As respirações ao meu redor ficaram suspensas. A dúvida perpassou o rosto de cada um deles e chegou em mim como uma certeza indistinta. A desobediência de Noah, a rixa com Sam, o elo agora fraco que me ligava a cada membro da minha matilha, como se fossem mentes muito distantes... irreconhecíveis.

Eu estivera o tempo todo culpando minha perda de memória por esses sintomas.

Enquanto minha ficha caía, a postura de Sam mudou. Ele inflou o peito enquanto puxava o ar, me olhando com preocupação.

"Faça isso", falou. Não era um pedido, era uma ordem, e eu teria rosnado por isso, se não estivesse tão aturdido.

"Vamos para a floresta", Seth sugeriu, correndo com Noah para a escuridão entre as árvores.

Fui com eles, correndo em minha forma humana, adiando o momento da provação, porque Sam estava errado. Tinha que estar.

No meio do caminho, vi pela minha visão periférica quando eles se transformaram, e de uma hora para a outra eu estava correndo com pelo menos vinte lobos gigantes. Saltei pelos troncos tombados no caminho com a mesma agilidade de sempre, percebendo o quanto era reconfortante ter a noção exata de onde pisar, e suportar com leveza o peso do meu corpo quando me erguia no ar. A floresta ainda tinha seus cheiros distintos, e a adrenalina ainda tilintava em meu peito como um sino, fazendo minhas entranhas se agitarem. Senti o chamado da minha matilha ecoando fundo em minha mente, pedindo para me unir a eles, mas talvez fosse só o rastro de um hábito antigo...

Os lobos me ultrapassaram, mas pararam mais adiante, numa clareira ampla. Sam se posicionou no centro do círculo que se formou, uma enorme massa negra pontuando o clarão prateado da lua cheia que nos banhava. Quarenta pares de olhos me cravaram, alguns com franca expectativa, outros em desafio. O olhar de Sam era o mais imparcial.

Engoli em seco. Um vazio estranho me fez ter a sensação de que aquilo não era real. Olhei para cada um dos lobos da minha matilha – Seth, Noah, Embry, Quil, Dylan, Logan e Spencer. Meu bando era infinitamente menor que o de Sam, e eu agradecia por isso. A maioria dos lobisomens novatos preferia seguir Sam, obviamente porque ele liderava. Eu odiava ter de fazer isso. Geralmente, os que se uniam a mim tinham uma personalidade mais rebelde, do tipo que não curte seguir regras.

Sam se moveu para o lado a fim de liberar espaço. Ele sabia, da época em que corríamos juntos, que eu gostava de me metamorfosear no ar, em meio a um disparo de velocidade. Gostava da surpresa de sentir meus pés impulsionarem o chão e minhas patas tocarem o solo macio.

Tomei fôlego, focalizando o vão prateado da clareira. Eu tinha certeza que conseguiria, porque _sabia_ o que eu era. E então, com um impulso feroz, me lancei numa corrida brusca. Alguém uivou baixo, me encorajando, talvez Quil. Mas eu não precisava disso – todos os meus músculos eram pistões, prontos para se esticarem a qualquer momento. O tremor subiu por minha coluna...visualizei a rocha alta sobre a qual eu pularia, era íngreme e lisa como uma pista de decolagem...lá em baixo, um riacho raso crepitava. Do outro lado, o vulto das árvores estava distante, mas na minha forma de lobo, seria como saltar sobre uma poça.

Subi na rocha e saltei, me surpreendendo por um momento com a altura. Epa, eu não tinha calculado isso... Mas não fazia diferença.

Os segundos se arrastaram. Meu corpo ficou suspenso no nada e, numa batida de coração, o tremor se espalhou pelos meus membros, o calor expandiu meu peito, minha visão calibrou, como a lente de uma câmera de alta precisão se ajustando. Lá em baixo, a água do riacho ondulava, fina e macia, como cetim flutuando sobre o cascalho. Meus músculos se alongaram...

O chão se aproximou numa velocidade vertiginosa, mas alguma coisa estava errada... eu _devia_ estar mais perto das árvores, e não sobre o rio. Estiquei as patas dianteiras para absorver o impacto... E olhei, em choque, para minhas próprias mãos erguidas no ar.

Não houve tempo para entrar em pânico.

Como uma arma sem balas, o disparo falhou. Me esborrachei sem a menor elegância no cascalho áspero e pontiagudo do fundo do rio, esmagando o ombro em algo duro. A dor que irradiou pelo meu braço foi sufocada pela onda espessa de raiva que borbulhou em minha garganta, e o som que emiti foi uma mistura indistinta de grito com grunhido.

A cabeça de Sam surgiu lá no alto. Depois, um a um, os lobos se aproximaram da borda da pedra. Me olharam em choque, e então, o lobo cor de areia, Seth, ganiu baixinho. Engoli a dor em meu braço e girei na água, ficando de barriga para baixo. Não queria olhar para aqueles rostos piedosos.

Meus dentes estavam expostos, eu podia sentir a raiva crescendo em mim e tentando sair, mas algo a retia num ponto muito contido em minha mente. Forcei os tremores pelo meu corpo, mas eles ficaram retinindo em meus ossos, inúteis. Era como tentar dar a partida num carro e ficar afogando o motor, sem conseguir fazê-lo pegar.

Minhas unhas enterraram nas pedras até arranharem a areia fina. Meus olhos ardiam. O peso da decepção subjugou minha raiva, como uma enorme mão me empurrando contra o chão, esmagando meu orgulho.

Tentei me erguer, mas quando coloquei o peso do meu corpo sobre os pulsos, a dor irradiou pelo meu braço direito, me lembrando que eu tinha uma fratura ali. Ou talvez várias.

Lá no alto, os lobos começaram a uivar. No começo, apenas os de minha matilha: pude distinguir cada um dos timbres. Depois, Sam. E então, todos eles. O som dominou a noite, reverberando até a lua – um longo e respeitoso gemido de lamento.

[RENESMEE]

Acordei num sobressalto e sentei, arfando. Em minha mente, o primeiro pensamento surgiu em meu cérebro na forma de um nome: Jacob.

Eu estava sonhando com ele. Isso não era novidade, sonhava com ele quase todas as noites, desde o primeiro dia em que o conheci. Mas aquele sonho era diferente, porque não tinha imagens, só sensações. Primeiro, uma dor intensa em meu ombro que se espalhou depressa por todo o meu braço. Toquei a região e me encolhi, esperando pela dor, mas me surpreendi ao achá-la intacta. Depois um estrangulamento que eu não conseguia definir, como tentar empurrar uma barreira que estivesse me prendendo dentro de mim mesma. Não fazia o menor sentido.

E por último, o que me fizera acordar: os lobos. Eles estavam lá fora, uivando, mas quando parei para escutar, não havia nada.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando me livrar do pesadelo. Era o segundo sonho nítido assim que eu tinha em pouco tempo. O primeiro havia sido na semana passada, quando acordei explodindo num orgasmo depois de ter sonhado coisas impróprias com Jacob. Parecia ter sido em outra vida, e no entanto só fazia alguns dias...

Levantei da cama, embora ainda fosse de madrugada. Não ia mais conseguir dormir. Vaguei pelo quarto esfregando a nuca. Fazia frio, mas eu me sentia muito quente por dentro, e irritada, por alguma razão. Por fim, decidi tomar um banho. Fui para o banheiro e liguei as luzes. E então, quando meu olhar cruzou com o reflexo no espelho, congelei.

"Como está se sentindo?"

A voz etérea de Jasper acionou o gatilho das imagens em minha cabeça, trazendo à tona o que havia acontecido. Levei por reflexo a mão à garganta, impressionada. O pesadelo tinha me feito esquecer daquela loucura. Na verdade, meu subconsciente humano havia optado por estocar o episódio em alguma gaveta obscura da minha memória, me protegendo de mim mesma.

Olhei para Jasper através do espelho. Esperei sentir a atração esmagadora que havia sentido por ele antes, mas não achei nada em meu coração além do carinho comum que tinha por todos os outros Cullen. Isso me aliviou, mas não diminuiu minha culpa.

Na luz baça do banheiro e através dos meus olhos humanos, Jasper resplandecia. Quando sorriu para mim, fiquei chocada com a sutil aura prateada que o envolvia.

"Estou bem...", murmurei, meio alheia, e então lembrei da pergunta àquela resposta. Minha garganta ardeu automaticamente, "Ah, acho que preciso caçar."

"Não pode caçar agora", a voz de sino de Alice veio da minha direita.

Seu rostinho pontudo estava parado ao meu lado. O negror atormentado de seus olhos havia desaparecido, e o dourado ouro deles agora faiscava de contentamento.

"Enquanto você descansava, fiz o trabalho sujo", anunciou, "Sua geladeira está farta novamente, tem estoque suficiente para uns quatro dias."

Comecei a sorrir para ela, mas a culpa roubou minha satisfação. De repente, desejei que Jasper sumisse – era estranho estar entre eles depois do que havia acontecido, parecia que éramos peças desencaixadas de um quebra-cabeças. Fiquei grata por Edward não estar ali lendo meus pensamentos. Não queria magoar Jasper e, conseqüentemente, Alice. E, afinal, se eu pudesse ser franca com ela e fazê-la entender que eu não tinha planejado reagir à mordida dele – que _não_ queria sentir o que senti – havia uma chance remota de ser perdoada...

Enquanto me olhava, Alice interpretou errado minha expressão atordoada.

"Nessie", ela começou a dizer, "sinto muito, sei que o sangue estocado não é a mesma coisa, mas você está fraca..."

A sede arranhou minha garganta novamente, mas eu a ignorei. Não era tão grande assim que me obrigasse a deixar para depois aquela conversa.

"Jasper", mantive meu olhar nas esferas douradas de Alice, "Pode nos deixar a sós?"

"Claro", a palavra ressonou no banheiro como uma nota musical, limpa e suave em sua nova voz de tenor.

Ele já havia saído antes que eu piscasse, o movimento de sua partida sequer desarrumou nossos cabelos. Eu não tinha dúvidas de que se afastaria o bastante para nos dar privacidade, mas mesmo assim abri as torneiras da banheira e da pia para abafar o som de nossas vozes.

Estava pensando em como começar quando Alice falou:

"Não precisa tentar se explicar, Nessie", ela suspirou, "Eu é quem devia pedir desculpas, sabia que ia colocá-la numa situação ruim, porque _vi_ que Jasper melhoraria. Você não ia recusar meu pedido."

Balancei a cabeça.

"Estou feliz em ter ajudado. Jasper está... mais do que cem por cento, mas não posso fazer isso de novo..."

Ela pegou minhas mãos, e esperei que me consolasse. Não que eu achasse que merecesse, mas ela era assim, gentil e positiva sempre. Mas antes que ela começasse, eu emendei:

"Não quero me sentir assim de novo, tão... sem controle de nada. Não sei porque senti as coisas que senti, mas eu _juro_ que não queria, não sei explicar o que me deu, Alice, por favor, eu tentei controlar, mas..."

"O que você sentiu não foi errado", Alice contrapôs em tom didático, e me exasperava que não estivesse aborrecida ou magoada comigo. Talvez a felicidade de ter Jasper de volta a tivesse anestesiado para qualquer outra reação, "Foi _inadequado,_porque nossa dieta nos permite valorizar a vida e com isso nossos laços de afetividade se estreitam. Sabemos amar e respeitar e entendemos o que é certo e errado. Você não tem idéia do que é viver entregue aos instintos da sede. Nenhum de nós realmente tem, exceto, talvez..._Jasper_."

Suspirei. Via aonde ela queria chegar deixei que continuasse.

"Maria passou de todos os limites com ele", o rosto de Alice continuou calmo, como se já tivesse superado esse tema, "Ela não só o ensinou a matar e o iniciou nos prazeres do sangue, ela fez disso uma cicatriz nele", ela me avaliou por um momento, então mudou delicadamente o rumo da conversa "Você é uma híbrida, Nessie. Foi sua porção vampira que correspondeu ao gesto, mas isso não a torna uma pessoa ruim. Talvez tenha sido algo tão estranho porque sua verdadeira natureza é a humana. Mas não se culpe, não fez nada de errado"

Balancei a cabeça, decidida a não aceitar esse tipo de explicação.

"Não, Alice, você não está entendendo...", não via como dizer isso sem ser muito direta, mas não tinha escolha, "Eu _queria_ que ele fizesse. Queria que tomasse meu sangue e que não parasse, não tinha nenhum controle sobre mim mesma", lembrar daquilo me deixou em choque novamente. Pensar que se Jasper não tivesse obrigado a si mesmo a parar, eu teria morrido em meio àquele prazer atordoante.

A expressão até então calma de Alice ficou um pouco turva, mas ela se refez depressa.

"Eu sei", murmurou, "Foi por isso que não consegui ficar. É a reação natural de qualquer um de nós, pelo menos até que se aprenda a dominar as sensações."

Fechei os olhos, tentando impedir que as imagens da noite anterior voltassem em minha mente, mas elas pareciam gravadas em meu cérebro como uma cicatriz. Sem controle, eu estava totalmente sem controle. O torpor lento, o redemoinho vermelho que me sugava... agora, tudo isso me enojava, mas no momento as fronteiras entre certo e errado estavam difusas para mim. Na verdade, elas nem pareciam existir, e não achava que aquela força esmagadora que havia me possuído _pudesse_ ser controlada.

Eu não era fraca, tinha suportado a dor da perda, da ausência e do silêncio muitas vezes. A dor física nunca tinha sido um problema para mim. E, ainda assim, fui fraca e não lutei contra Jasper. Me entreguei e teria sido capaz de implorar por mais.

"Eu sei o que está pensando", Alice apertou de leve minhas mãos, "Também achava que era impossível. Mas com a prática, aprendemos a separar a necessidade da nossa própria consciência. É como se nosso cérebro aprendesse a organizar cada sensação e bloqueasse as inconvenientes."

"_Com__a__prática?_", arfei, "Alice, não acho que possa fazer isso de novo..."

"Não se preocupe, nem tão cedo", ela sorriu, as feições se iluminando de novo, "Chega desse assunto, já está quase amanhecendo. Aliás, feliz aniversário."

"Alice", murmurei enquanto ela me abraçava, "Estou falando sério, não posso..."

Ela me encarou, e o tom de sua voz mudou.

"Acredite, Nessie, não está mais inconformada com tudo isso do que eu", outra vez, um sorriso radiante iluminou seu rosto de fadinha, varrendo qualquer vestígio de rancor, "Vamos falar de coisas bonitas, como por exemplo, a roupa você vai usar hoje..."

Só deixei que Alice e Jasper me levassem para Vancouver quando me senti forte o bastante para não despertar suspeitas nos outros Cullen. O estoque que ela providenciou foi bastante útil, eu estava com mais sede do que me lembrava ter sentido nos últimos meses.

E, é claro, nossa casa em Vancouver estava pronta para a minha festa de aniversário, decorada com lírios e rosas em tons pastéis. E todos os que eu amava estavam lá, meus pais, Emmett e Rosalie, Esme e Carlisle, Charlie e até mesmo Billy e Sue. Foi fácil esquecer os fantasmas que rondavam minha cabeça quando recebi um sorriso de cada um deles, junto com um abraço caloroso.

Mas Jacob não estava lá, e embora eu tivesse passado o caminho todo me preparando para não deixar que a decepção maculasse meu sorriso, devo ter falhado quando cumprimentei Billy, porque ele começou a dizer quando me olhou:

"Ele não se lembrou, Nessie..."

"Por falar em lembrar, acabei de lembrar que fiz algumas composições e não mostrei a ninguém", empurrei sua cadeira de rodas para a sala, onde os outros estavam reunidos numa conversa tranqüila.

Sentei ao piano e toquei o resto da tarde. Ninguém mais tocou no nome de Jacob, embora eu surpreendesse Edward, minha mãe e Charlie olhando para a porta vez ou outra, como se esperassem que ele entrasse de repente.

Minha mãe e Rosalie tentaram me convencer de ficar para dormir, mas eu precisava de um tempo sozinha. Inventei que tinha coisas do trabalho para resolver e fiquei grata que Edward não me dedurasse. Quando voltei para a Casa do Lago, já era noite. O dia tinha sido bom, mas ainda assim, as horas se arrastaram.

Olhei para minha sala ainda sem mobília e suspirei. Que coisa boba isso de insistir em morar numa casa vazia. Como se os móveis fossem culpados pela minha falta de sorte no amor.

Coloquei meus presentes sobre o balcão da cozinha americana e olhei cada um deles. Edward e minha mãe tinham me dado quatro horas num estúdio em Seattle para que eu gravasse minhas composições, o vaucher da reserva estava debaixo do presente de Emmett e Rosalie, uma coleção digital de uma enciclopédia em francês sobre dons paranormais. É claro que aquilo tinha sido combinado, porque o presente de Carlisle e Esme era uma conta em meu nome para bancar meus estudos na Faculdade de Medicina de Vancouver. Nunca tinha pensado em ser médica, mas eu já estava meio entediada da galeria, e não seria ruim estudar coisas diferentes. E, ao que parecia, Carlisle queria me incentivar a seguir o ramo da neurologia associado à parapsicologia para investigar melhor os meus dons.

Realmente, não devia ter muita gente estudando casos de projeção mental em cérebros alheios pelo mundo. Talvez porque eu fosse um caso único.

Mas eu não ia pensar em nenhum desses presentes agora.

Peguei a caixinha transparente do DVD que Alice e Jasper me deram. O presente mais simples de todos, e o que eu mais tinha gostado. Rosalie não tinha compactuado muito com a idéia, mas Alice a convencera a ceder as fitas das filmagens que ela havia feito de mim do meu nascimento até meu último aniversário antes que Jacob fosse para o _Outro__Lado._ Alice editara as fitas, extraindo só as partes em que ele aparecia comigo, e passou tudo para aquele DVD.

Tirei-o da embalagem, fitando a superfície metálica.

O vazio em meu peito reagiu com uma pontada, como um músculo dolorido pressentindo o próximo espasmo. Ia doer, mas eu precisava ver Jacob. Mesmo que fosse só uma como imagem projetada na minha parede. Não ia suportar acabar meu aniversário sem vê-lo.

Subi e peguei o retroprojetor no escritório, o arrumei sobre uma mesinha na sala vazia, inseri o DVD e ajustei os dispositivos de som e imagem. Dei _play_.

A primeira cena era meio borrada, como se Rosalie ainda estivesse aprendendo a usar a filmadora. Parecia um teste, com a lente fechando e abrindo o foco numa garotinha de dois anos de idade, sentada no chão da nossa antiga casa em Forks. No fundo, Esme ia para lá e para cá com vasos de flores nos braços, enquanto o olhar atento da garotinha a seguia de lá para cá. Então, ela levantou e a imitou. Aplausos irromperam ao fundo, e o foco da imagem abriu completamente, mostrando Edward, Jacob e minha mãe no sofá.

Sentei no chão da sala e abracei os joelhos. O filme seguiu numa seqüência de cenas curtas e em ordem cronológica, de acordo com o meu crescimento. Alice tinha inserido algumas músicas no fundo para quebrar a monotonia de algumas delas, como as que eu e Jacob só estávamos parados no jardim, observando as borboletas. Numa delas, eu já parecia uma menina de dez anos, e estava tocando no piano, como havia feito de manhã para minha família, mas a sala estava vazia. Um raio de sol entrava pelas janelas superiores da sala, incidindo sobre a superfície lustrosa do piano, fazendo meus cachos faiscarem. As notas enchiam a cena, precisas e delicadas, uma cascata suave e doce como uma canção de ninar. Eu não sabia onde Jacob se encaixava ali, até que a câmera lentamente mudou de ângulo, pegando minhas costas, e vi o enorme lobo enroscado no chão ao meu lado. O pêlo avermelhado reluzia na claridade limpa da manhã, quase no exato tom do meu cabelo.

As próximas cenas pareciam ter sido filmadas clandestinamente, sem que eu ou Jacob nos déssemos conta de que estávamos sendo observados. Ele rindo enquanto assistia minha apresentação de balé. Eu apoiada nas costas dele enquanto o resto da minha família se reunia na sala, Charlie dizendo alguma coisa engraçada que fez Edward rir e Alice revirar os olhos. Enquanto todos conversavam, minha mão acariciava de leve o braço de Jacob. Na cena seguinte, assistíamos a um filme de terror no sofá, a sala estava escura e o ruído da televisão digital era um leve sussurro ao fundo. Gargalhamos quando o assassino decepou alguém – sentada na minha sala vazia, sorri ao lembrar que os filmes de terror eram mais engraçados do que assustadores para mim, e agora me parecia ainda mais hilário que Jacob achasse o mesmo. Na época, eu não tinha me dado conta disso.

Quando a cena mudou, comecei a perceber um padrão que se repetia o tempo todo, não importava minha idade ou a situação – eu e Jacob nos encaixávamos como se fôssemos um único corpo. No colo dele ou apoiada em suas costas, encostada em seu peito ou com a cabeça em sua perna, eu sempre parecia tão à vontade que era como se os membros dele fossem a continuação dos meus.

A última cena que meus olhos embaçados conseguiram ver foi a nossa despedida, no dia em que me mudei para Vancouver. Foi uma cena filmada sem querer – Rosalie estava tentando registrar os últimos momentos em nossa casa, quando irrompi pela sala sem fôlego e atravessei os jardins, descalça. Minha agitação atraiu a atenção de Rose, que virou a câmera e pegou o momento em que saltei nos braços de Jacob. Eu já não era uma criança, e a situação pareceu intensa demais até mesmo agora que eu a revia muitos anos depois.

Isso também me lembrou do porque meus pais tinham me levado embora de Forks. Naquela época, eu já estava totalmente apaixonado por Jacob. Agora, me parecia patético da minha parte acreditar que ninguém me notaria suspirando pelos cantos da casa.

"Até que a Loura Burra leva jeito pra cinegrafista."

Meu coração deu um salto em meu peito. Me virei para a varanda e vi a silhueta de Jacob ali, e levei algum tempo para me convencer de que ela não fazia parte da filmagem. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para a cena projetada na parede, como se avaliasse a própria atuação.

"Jacob", murmurei, como se ouvir o som da minha própria voz dizendo o nome dele tornasse aquilo mais real.

Enxuguei o rosto depressa. Como estava escuro, contava que ele não tivesse percebido que eu estava chorando.

Mas ele tinha me escutado e virou o rosto na minha direção. Estreitou os olhos para ver meu rosto melhor.

"Ah, mas que ótimo, você está chorando. Sou um idiota."

Levantei do chão e corri para o retroprojetor. Me atrapalhei com os botões do aparelho, o clarão da projeção acertou em cheio meu rosto, e ao invés de desligar tudo, só consegui embaçar o foco da imagem.

"Renesmee, o que está fazendo?"

"Estou tentando desligar essa coisa."

"Humm. E eu estou tentando salvar minha consciência nos últimos minutos do seu aniversário. Pode largar isso e vir até aqui?"

Pisquei furiosamente, lutando contra as lágrimas de tristeza que agora se misturavam com as de felicidade.

"Porque não entra?"

"Porque da última vez que invadi essa propriedade, fui nocauteado."

Sorri bobamente, desisti do retroprojetor e atravessei a sala, saindo para a varanda aberta. Pensei em alguma coisa engraçada para dizer, mas esqueci tudo quando me vi a menos de dois metros de distância dele. Só consegui lembrar do porque tinha passado o dia inteiro me sentindo meio amputada, como se me faltasse um membro fundamental do corpo.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e passei os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Jacob retribuiu com um braço só, e me perguntei por que o outro ficou inconvenientemente entre nós, com algo duro cutucando minhas costelas.

"Obrigada", eu disse numa voz engasgada.

Ele acariciou minhas costas.

"Me desculpe por só ter aparecido agora. Tive uns problemas."

A brisa doce da noite soprou nos pinheiros, despenteando nossos cabelos. Rocei o rosto no ombro de Jacob, aspirando o cheiro de algodão limpo da camisa dele e o suave perfume de sua pele misturado à fragrância masculina do desodorante. A presença dele era real, seu corpo firme, maciço e quente era prova suficiente de que ele estava _mesmo_ ali, e ainda assim aquela sensação parecia um sonho.

Levantei o rosto e o olhei. Meu coração estava disparado e o fundo estrelado do céu era meio indistinto para os meus olhos, embora todos os meus sentidos estivessem apurados. De repente, entendi a expressão _só__ter__olhos__para__uma__pessoa_.

Enquanto me observava, Jacob engoliu em seco. A mão que estava em minhas costas veio para o meu rosto, e o toque foi tão delicado que o tempo parecia estar parando.

"Feliz aniversário."

Sorri, mas antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, os lábios dele estavam nos meus, e me dar conta disso foi um golpe delicioso que atingiu todo o meu corpo, me paralisando num torpor. Mas não tive tempo de corresponder – o roçar suave se afastou enquanto eu ainda fechava os olhos.

"Esse não é o seu presente", ele disse, o hálito quente fazendo cócegas em meus lábios.

"Não me importaria se fosse. Você beija bem o bastante para isso."

Jacob sorriu meio de lado, um pouco alheio porque estava concentrado em minha boca. Deslizei as mãos por sua nuca e o trouxe para mim. Dessa vez, ele não recuou. Senti o gosto das minhas lágrimas em meio ao beijo, mas não havia mais nenhuma dor em meu peito. O buraco em meu coração tinha sido preenchido até transbordar, e agora uma satisfação quente e radiante jorrava dentro de mim feito ouro líquido. Como uma explosão em câmera lenta, nossas línguas se tocaram devagar, mas o efeito foi extasiante.

O abracei com mais força, e uma pontada incômoda cutucou a lateral do meu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que Jacob gemeu baixo entre meus lábios.

"Ei, ei, vá com calma... _outch_."

Me afastei, olhando para baixo. O braço direito de Jacob estava enfaixado até o ombro e enfiado numa tipóia presa ao redor do pescoço. Franzi a testa, tentando entender porque meu cérebro estava analisando a situação como se fosse um Jogo dos Sete Erros.

E então, veio o estalo.

Jacob precisando de uma _tipóia_? Como se seu metabolismo acelerado não dispensando esse tipo de coisa...

"Porque está usando isso?"

"O que?", ele murmurou cinicamente, arregalando os olhos.

"Isso no seu braço. Porque está usando isso?"

Ele olhou para a tipóia como se não soubesse como ela tinha ido parar li. Fiz força para não rir – aquilo era bem Jacob.

Me afastei dele e o encarei.

"Sabe que essa atitude do tipo não-sei-do-que-você-está-falando não vai colar comigo, não é? Conheço você desde que nasci, literalmente."

Ele fez uma careta.

"Precisamos falar disso agora? É o seu aniversário."

"Não me importa. Quem machucou você?"

"Ninguém", ele ficou quieto, esperando que eu ficasse satisfeita com aquela informação. Pisquei. Jacob suspirou fundo e seus ombros arriaram enquanto ele murmurava algo envolvendo as palavras _garotas__difíceis,__Bella_ e _iguaiszinhas_. "Foi um acidente. Tentei me metamorfosear e deu errado. Caí de mau jeito e quebrei o braço. Só isso."

"Só isso?", franzi a testa, confusa "Como assim _deu__errado_?"

O olhar dele se desviou estrategicamente para algum ponto atrás de mim.

"Ei, é o seu baile de formatura da faculdade?"

Tinha esquecido completamente do vídeo de Alice. Mas eu teria milhares de oportunidades de vê-lo novamente. Segurei o rosto de Jacob entre minhas mãos e o obriguei a me olhar

"Jake, o que está me escondendo?"

Ele engoliu em seco e percebi que tinha concordado em falar sério porque a musculatura de seu maxilar enrijeceu como se estivesse mordendo uma moeda.

"Tem alguma coisa... errada comigo. Não perdi só as memórias, perdi também a capacidade de me transformar", ele tocou o braço enfaixado com a mão sã e acrescentou com amargura: "E não consigo me curar. Estou com defeito e ninguém sabe onde guardou a garantia."

"Espere aí, isso faz sentido...",

Era para ser um comentário particular, mas Jacob estava perto demais para não escutar.

"Não, não faz", ele sibilou de mau humor.

"Não, quero dizer... hoje, quando fui visitar minha família, minha mãe me disse algumas coisas... pareciam comentários sem sentido, não entendi muito bem, mas agora acho que só estava tentando conversar comigo em códigos na presença do meu pai."

"Bella?", os olhos de Jacob se abriram um pouco mais, "O que ela disse?"

"Disse que lobos têm boa memória. Faz sentido, Jacob. Ela descobriu porque você não se lembra de nada. Eu achei mesmo que esse comentário estranho tivesse a ver com você, mas não entendia como se encaixava na sua situação. Mas se não consegue se transformar..."

"É por isso que perdi a memória?", ele começou a acompanhar o raciocínio, "Porque o lobo em mim..."

"Desapareceu. Bom, talvez não tenha desaparecido realmente...", estiquei a mão e rocei os dedos em seu abdômen, erguendo de leve a camisa para encostar na pele nua sob o tecido, "Você ainda é quente. Isso é coisa de lobo, não é?"

Ele ficou olhando para minha mão ali mais que o necessário.

"Sim."

Me reaproximei, fazendo daquele toque uma carícia. A pele era lisa e macia sobre os músculos firmes, quente como sempre havia sido. Fiquei grata por ele não ter perdido isso. Era uma das coisas que o tornava tão... necessário para mim.

"Mas sou só um humano agora", ele murmurou, como se respondesse a uma pergunta pessoal, "Não posso significar muita coisa."

"Foi a coisa mais besta que disse essa noite", sorri para ele, mas os pensamentos de Jacob estavam longe, em algum lugar fora daquela conversa. Fiquei confusa com a seriedade repentina em seu rosto. Ele tentou olhar para o lado quando percebeu que eu o observava. "Não está falando sério... está?"

"Só queria fazer as coisas certas. Lembrar de tudo, ajudar meus amigos", ele me encarou longamente, "ter um _imprinting_ por você."

A parte sobre ajudar os amigos prendeu minha atenção por um momento, como se houvesse algo importante ali que eu estava deixando passar, mas a intensidade daquele olhar no meu me desviou para outra direção.

"Não preciso de um _imprinting_. Não preciso de um lobo", toquei o rosto dele, contornando a curva angulosa do maxilar, "Não preciso que você mude."

Ele deu um sorriso sombrio.

"E não precisa ficar sozinha no seu aniversário, chorando por um cara que não lembra de ter amado você. Eu _tive_ um _imprinting_, Renesmee, eu _deveria_ ser tudo o que você precisa...", ele balançou a cabeça com impaciência quando mantive minha postura impassível, "Será que não percebe? Está tudo errado! Você está sofrendo, tentando conviver com essa loucura a tempo demais, quando devia estar feliz e segura comigo. Era assim que tinha que ser."

Eu não soube o que dizer, porque já tinha passado muitas noites sem dormir pensando naquilo. Nunca fez sentido para mim perder Jacob da primeira vez, e da segunda, e da terceira...Mas com o tempo compreendi que não importava se eu o perdesse, contanto que ele voltasse. Eu suportaria perdê-lo mil vezes, todos os dias, se no fim da noite ele estivesse comigo outra vez. Era a certeza disso que me fazia continuar esperando por ele. Para sempre.

"Está tudo certo, Jacob", minha voz saiu trêmula, como se meu peito tivesse expandido de repente, roubando meu ar. Pisquei rápido, sentindo meus olhos arderem, "Tudo sempre esteve no lugar", coloquei a mão sobre o coração dele, sentindo a pulsação forte e reconfortante, "Você está aqui. Vivo. E é o meu Jacob, impaciente, irritado, imediatista... doce e gentil."

O polegar dele passou sob meus olhos, limpando alguma coisa úmida. Com um suspiro de derrota, ele me envolveu delicadamente num abraço maneta, mas o gesto pareceu mais uma estratégia para esconder a cara amarrada em meu cabelo. Ou para colocar um ponto final no assunto. Não me importei de verdade, ele devia estar com mais problemas do que eu podia imaginar, e o maior deles, em se tratando de Jacob, era sempre conviver com as coisas as quais não podia mudar.

Ficamos abraçados em meio à noite estrelada, escutando os sons do vídeo que vinha da sala. A música de fundo passou de uma batida pop para uma baladinha lenta, e imaginei que agora devia se tratar de um momento mais romântico. Tentei me lembrar da alguma situação desse tipo que Rosalie tivesse filmado, mas só conseguia lembrar que sempre que eu estava com Jacob, ela desligava a câmera, frustrada. Alice tinha filmado aquela cena, então.

Sem que eu me desse conta, estava dançando com Jacob. Apesar de grande, ele tinha boa coordenação e movimentos suaves, e era quase fácil demais acompanhá-lo. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos, deixando que nosso pés se movessem devagar. Não era realmente uma dança – estávamos mais lentos que o ritmo da música – mas havia intimidade bastante ali para me deixar corada enquanto sentia a mão boa de Jacob subir e descer lentamente pela minha coluna.

Era um lugar bom para estar – nos braços dele. Seguro, quente e suave.

"Posso pedir um presente de aniversário?", perguntei, erguendo a cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Você vai ter um. Já pensei sobre isso."

A curiosidade me fez morder o lábio, e comecei a abrir a boca, mas Jacob disse depressa:

"O que você quer?"

Corei um pouco enquanto pensava em como colocar meu pedido em palavras. Decidi que a forma mais prática era o modo direto.

"Que fique comigo essa noite."

Um brilho de contentamento atravessou o olhar sombrio dele, mas logo em seguida ele balançou a cabeça e olhou para o braço enfaixado.

"Não é uma boa idéia..."

"Não precisa usar os braços", falei depressa, e então entendi o duplo sentido em minhas palavras, "Não precisa usar nada, apenas... Não precisamos fazer nada, só fique comigo."

Ele sorriu para si mesmo, e vi que estava se esforçando para não fazer daquilo uma piada de humor negro sobre seu estado debilitado.

"Da última vez que você disse isso..."

"Eu sei, não me comportei como uma boa garota naquela noite. Mas eu não achei que um beijo fosse nos levar tão longe."

Ficamos em silêncio. A sombra de um sorriso atravessou o rosto de Jacob.

"Então não vai tentar me beijar?"

"Não prometo nada."

"Então eu fico."

Nós dois rimos. Depois fiquei séria, porque uma necessidade voraz e sufocante dominou meus pensamentos. Segurei a mão dele, entrelaçando nossos dedos, e olhei para o modo como elas se encaixavam. Embora minha mão fosse pequena e o contraste de cores fosse gritante, era bonito e gracioso. De certa forma, refletia o que éramos – Jacob, assustador em todo o seu tamanho, mas quente e confortável como um abraço, e eu, frágil e instável como meus dedos entre os dele.

Quando o puxei para dentro da casa, Jacob não disse nada. E continuou em silêncio quando o levei para o quarto e o fiz deitar na cama.

"Estava falando sério sobre isso não ser uma boa idéia", ele murmurou, mas retribuiu o beijo rápido que dei.

"Não se preocupe, sua castidade não está corrompida", sentei sobre seu abdômen firme, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar no braço quebrado. Queria que tudo fosse muito suave, e com certeza qualquer tipo de dor estava fora de questão.

Amarrei meu cabelo num coque frouxo no alto da cabeça, deixando meu pescoço livre.

"Feche os olhos", pedi.

Ele fechou os olhos, mas ainda estava sorrindo, provavelmente esperando uma pegadinha. Peguei a mão dele e posicionei a ponta dos dedos a alguns centímetros dos meus lábios. Estavam próximos o bastante para que eu sentisse o calor da pele dele, mas longe o suficiente para não me tocarem.

"Concentre-se."

Ele respirou fundo e molhou os lábios. Depois de alguns segundos, ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não está concentrado."

"Não. Estou excitado."

"Shh. Não pense nisso."

Ele abriu os olhos.

"Difícil, com você sentada _bem_ em cima de mim."

Numa sintonia impressionante, a ereção dele vibrou contra o meu traseiro, como se tentasse chamar minha atenção. Era difícil ignorar a excitação de Jacob, e isso só comprovava o quanto eu estava alheia naquela noite. Pigarreando, movi o quadril um pouco mais para frente, saindo da zona de perigo.

"Feche os olhos. Agora, concentre-se."

Ele ficou muito quieto. Senti quando sua pulsação desacelerou um pouco e a respiração ficou uniforme e baixa, e então, devagar, muito devagar, aproximei os dedos dele dos meus lábios. Apenas meio centímetro. A tensão fez a mão dele estremecer de leve, e esperei até que estabilizasse. Em meio ao silêncio, a batida do meu coração ficou muito nítida, e não me surpreendi ao perceber que estava no exato ritmo da dele. Era assim desde que eu tinha nascido, mas só reparei de verdade nisso quando Jacob foi levado para o Templo e a pulsação constante que eu ouvia ficou de repente mais baixa e menos potente. Dois corações separados.

"Sente isso?", sussurrei.

Os lábios de Jacob se entreabriram, mas não era para falar. Ele estava sentindo a energia fluindo entre nós, uma força irradiando da ponta dos dedos dele para mim. A intensidade dela fez surgir uma pequena ruga na testa dele, como se tivesse levado um pequeno choque.

Muito lentamente, sem deixar que encostasse em mim, desci a mão dele pelo meu pescoço. Os dedos dele se separaram, se moldando ao meu corpo, pressentindo cada curva.

Quando os dedos dele roçaram meu ombro, soltei sua mão e a deixei seguir sozinha.

"O que está sentindo?"

"Você", a voz dele era baixa e serena, suave como os movimentos dele, "Sinto você, mesmo sem tocá-la."

"Como é a sensação?"

Ele deu um sorriso vacilante. As pálpebras estremeceram.

"Nunca senti isso antes. Tem... uma energia... não sei explicar."

Olhei para a mão dele pairando sobre meu ombro. Minha pele estava arrepiada ali, como se minha alma quisesse sair de mim para alcançar a dele.

Quando olhei para o rosto de Jacob novamente, ele estava me olhando. Maravilhado.

"Isso é..."

"Inacreditável?"

"Mas não senti isso antes, quando fizemos...", ele deixou o resto da frase no ar. Depois virou a palma da mão para examiná-la, como se esperasse encontrar algum truque ali.

"Precisa estar concentrado, é muito imperceptível. E ajuda se eu também estiver concentrada."

Apanhei a mão dele no ar e a posicionei diante do meu rosto, bem perto, apenas a deixando flutuar ali, a milímetros de distância. Fechei os olhos. A energia resplandecente me acariciou como os raios do sol numa manhã de outono.

"Por quê?", Jacob perguntou, movendo os dedos sobre meu rosto. Senti quando o calor emanou pelos traços do meu rosto.

"Não sei. Nunca procurei uma explicação."

"Sempre foi assim?"

"Não, só depois que me apaixonei por você. É como se uma porta tivesse sido aberta entre nós dois. É só uma teoria, mas acho que faz sentido. Se eu não correspondesse ao _imprinting_, isso não existiria. Na época, meus pais acharam que havia acontecido alguma coisa mais íntima entre nós", sorri, lembrando a reação enfurecida de Edward e do constrangimento de minha mãe, "Parecíamos... ligados demais. Encaixados."

"Sam nunca me falou que tinha isso com Emily. Eu teria visto nos pensamentos dele."

"Talvez seja porque eles não têm isso", abri os olhos e afastei gentilmente sua mão para olhá-lo, "Tem muitas coisas sobre a gente que eu não entendo. Coisas... mágicas, incompreensíveis. E a mais importante de todas...", me abaixei sobre ele, segurando seu rosto entre minhas mãos, "é que nunca vão conseguir nos afastar por muito tempo."

Jacob não respondeu. Parecia inseguro, sem saber como discordar de mim sem ferir meus sentimentos.

Eu ri.

"Você sempre foi tão teimoso."

"Teimosia é um ponto de vista."

"Ah, é? Porque sentiu isso, então, Jake?", outra vez ele não respondeu, mas seu olhar era o de alguém que não ia mudar de opinião facilmente, "I_sso_ que você acabou de sentir é a prova que estava procurando desde que invadiu minha casa há cinco dias atrás."

"Prova?", ele franziu a testa, mas a certeza já não parecia tão firme em seus olhos.

Beijei de leve o queixo dele, subindo numa trilha pela linha do maxilar. Quando cheguei na direção do nariz, alinhei nossos rostos e o beijei. Não pretendia que fosse um beijo tão diferente dos que tínhamos dado na varanda, mas uma intensidade inesperada de repente nos dominou, me deixando sem ar. A mão de Jacob apertou minha nuca, pressionando mais nossas bocas, e suspeitei que a urgência naquele beijo ia além da necessidade sexual.

Ele tinha quebrado a conexão delicada que nos permitia sentir a energia resplandecente quando dúvidas e inquietações turvaram seus pensamentos. Mas eu sabia que ela não tinha desaparecido, apenas recuado para nossos corações, que agora pulsavam inchados e meio doloridos, como um recipiente pequeno forçado a conter algo muito maior que sua capacidade.

Quando nos separamos, sabe-se lá quantos anos depois, o lábio inferior de Jacob estava vermelho e inchado, ele ofegava de leve e seu olhar, fixo no meu, tinha uma gravidade que me surpreendeu.

"Você está apaixonado."

A frase saiu descambando para uma pergunta que Jacob não tentou responder. A névoa sombria que encobria seu olhar se desfez ao som daquelas palavras, como se um clarão de lucidez o tivesse iluminado. Lentamente, ele esboçou um sorriso, surpreso.

E, naquele momento, eu soube que tinha ganhado o melhor presente: Jacob de volta.


	18. Planos

**Bom, pessoal, cap. novo no ar. Deu bastante trabalho escrever ele, porque precisei queimar o cérebro par esclarecer algumas coisas, mas acho que ficou bom. É claro que deixar Jacob e Nessie sozinhos por muito tempo não podia dar em outra coisa, né? Então, tem uma NC no começo do cap. lalalá Além do mais (não sei se posso falar isso, mas enfim...) a primeira cena do cap. de hoje é um pedaço das últimas cenas da fic. Já pensei em tudo que vai acontecer, só falta pôr no papel (no Word, na verdade) Mas não se preocupem, ainda tem muita água pra rolar ;) **

**Fiquei MUITO feliz com a quantidade ENORME de reviews que eu recebi no último cap.! Sério, quicava na cadeira toda vez que recebia uma hahaha é tão fácil me fazer feliz! **

**Não quero falar muito do cap., porque adorei escrever ele, foi meio desafiador. Não sei se consegui o efeito que queria, mas com certeza me esforcei u.u Estou muito ansiosa pra saber o que acharam, de todas as cenas, mas em especial a do Jake com a Ness e a cena na casa dos Cullen. **

**Estou tendo umas idéias pra tornar essa fic mais engraçada, e talvez Jacob passe por um período difícil (mas igualmente cômico) de abstinência! AHhahah *cara de má* Na verdade, vai ser SURREAL vê-lo enlouquecendo! Acho que gosto de torturar um pouco os homens lalalá **

**A música de abertura do cap. é uma mais ou menos antiga (hoje em dias qualquer coisa com mais de três dias já estragou na geladeira da modernidade), mas eu adoro ela demais e pensei que pelo menos a letra ficaria legal, porque tem tudo a ver com o que a Renesmee sente nesse cap. É **_**No Air**_**, da Jordin Sparks. **

**Ah, pessoal, vocês já devem ter notado que o anda comendo palavras inteiras na minha fic, né? Isso quando não junta todas numa só, o que é ainda mais irritante. Acho que é uma forma meio grosseira de me dizer: "Você está abusando no número de letras, garota! Controle-se!" Bom, vamos ignorá-lo, basta usar um pouco de criatividade e sair completando as palavras que faltam u.u Argh. **

**Vamos aos coments:**

**Cintya****: Oi querida! Obrigada pela sua review, adorei ela, super fofa ;) É claro que vou ficar muito feliz se vc comentar todos os cap.! Fiquei lisonjeada por merecer seus comentários =P A Leighton Meester é muito bonita, mas tem uma carinha de espertinha que não acho que tenha a ver com a Renesmee. De qualquer modo, você tem razão, o olhar dela é qualquer coisa, não? Não sabia que ela já tinha pegado o Robbert o.o Acho ele tão sem graça u.u até que como Edward ele está bem bonito, mas na vida real não acho nada de demais... não gosto de caras branquelos u.u Bom, seja como for, se vc imagina ela como a Leighton, estamos ganhando, porque ela é linda ;P bjinhs ;***

**Priscilla****: Menina, eu amei o filme! Quando o Jacob aparecia eu ficava assim o.o nem respirava u.u Não me importa se ele não tirou a camisa, nunca liguei muito pra isso, só acho o personagem perfeito e o Taylor sempre consegue me deixar babando, então... Estou surtando de ansiedade para ver o próximo filme, estou curiosa para ver a interação da Renesmee com o Jake, vai ser no mínimo muuuuuito fofo! Espero que eles saibam fazer a coisa toda ¬¬ **

**Noah é uma graça, ele tem um jeito meio crianção, às vezes é muito doce, outras é meio estouradinho e inconseqü que já falei isso na fic, fisicamente ele tem uns vinte e poucos anos, mas depois que eles se transformam amadurecem mais lentamente (isso tá no livro,não inventei), então ele se comporta como um adolescente às vezes, o que eu acho fofo *.* Infelizmente Noah não vai ter um **_**imprinting**_** pela Leah pelos mesmos motivos que Sam não teve. Mas isso não significava que ele não possa ter por outra pessoa ou até mesmo ficar muito apaixonado por ela...é ler para saber ;)**

**Gosto do Sam até certo ponto. Acho que entendo o comportamento dele, mas concordo que ás vezes ele enche o saco. **

**Tenho que dizer: eu prefiro o Jake ao Edward EXATAMENTE pelo motivo que você citou: os traços negativos. Ele é humano, não é perfeito, e **_**isso**_**o torna perfeito! Edward é tão certinho, tão deslumbrante, isso me enjoa. Mas eu não desgosto dele, só não faz meu tipo ;)**

**Gabriela****: Siiiimm o Jake está se apaixonando! Se você gostou da cena dele com a Ness no cap. anterior, vai surtar nesse! Comente ela, por favor! Bjinhs ;***

**Jeamalo****: Owww obrigada *.* Eu tb fico sem fôlego quando escrevo as cenas deles u.u acho que me coloco no lugar da Nessie HUAhuahua aí fica fácil perder o ar, né? Aiin eu quero ler sua fic sim! Vou procurar ela aqui no site agora mesmo e juro que comento! Bjs querida ;***

**Veronica D. M****: Oi, flor! Pois é, você me abandonou de novo! Mas eu perdôo u.u Pois é, a cena com o Jasper foi tão legal para mim snif... realmente adoro ele, mas sempre acho que não consigo dar a ele o tom que a Meyer deu..estou relendo todos os livros pra tentar fazer isso melhor. Acho que gosto tanto dele porque ele é muito enigmático nos livros, não consigo captar a essência dele...talvez por isso sinta vontade de escrever sobre ele.**

**Eu quase chorei na cena do casamento, quando o Jake dança com a Bella! Acho que foi porque lembrei do quanto meu peito apertava quando lia o livro e via ele sofrendo u.u Eclipse e Lua Nova foram torturantes para mim, quase beijei a foto da Meyer na contracapa quando ele FINALMENTE teve um **_**imprinting**_** e parou de sofrer. **

**O Jacob está mais vulnerável do que nunca agora... que tal a gente colocar ele no colo e levar pra casa? AHUhuahuah juro que vontade não me faltou enquanto eu escrevia esse cap. ;) **

**Eu tb queria ter com alguém essa ligação "cósmica" que eles têm. É uma coisa nova que eu inventei, e fico feliz que estejam aprovando. Sempre achei mágico isso de você sentir a pessoa de olhos fechados, vi isso num filme quando era novinha e nunca esqueci (nem lembro o nome do filme). Mas com eles é mais intenso porque não é só atração. O que eles têm é bastante incomum e estou tentando deixar isso claro em cada cap., em cada toque deles. **

**Obrigada pela review, fofa ;***

**CarolStew****: Oiii! Auahuhuahua Aiinn que bom que você gostou! Sim, Jake está apaixonado... na verdade, ele está fascinado. Não só pela Renesmee, mas pelo que ele está descobrindo sentir por ela. É bem mágico. Acho que estar apaixonado no geral é sempre mágico, o mundo inteiro parece girar mais rápido e cada toque tem uma energia nova. Sim, estou apaixonada u.u Mas não vamos falar de mim, enfim, como você foi na prova? Espero que eu não tenha atrapalhado seu desempenho postando a fic na sua semana de provas u.u ai ai ai Bom, comente e dê notícias, ok? ;***

**Gabiand****: AHUahuhuahu viu? Eu falei que a musica do Bruno Mars combinava perfeitamente com o cap. anterior! Obrigada pelos elogios, querida, vocês são muito fofos, é isso que me faz sentar a bundinha no PC e escrever cada vez com mais vontade ;) Comente esse cap. ok? Estou ansiosaaaaa**

**Bia Duraes****: Oi, Bia! Pois é, mas a parte que o Charlie e o Noah vão para a reserva ficou meio suprimido no meio de tanta cosia acontecendo! AHUhuahu **

**Noah está briguento assim por um motivo óbvio, Jake logo percebeu e torna a pensar nisso no cap. de hoje. Ele me lembra um primo meu, quando começou a namorar, ficava estressado à toa u.u **

**O Jake não voltou, mas isso vai acontecer de um jeito ou de outro. Agora, é questão de vida ou morte, você vai entender porque nesse cap. ;) A Bella vai aparecer um pouco mais nos próximos capítulos, eu acho. Na verdade, ela está ligada a Jacob e Renesmee e tudo que acontece entre eles acaba afetando ela, é claro, além do mais, não podemos esquecer NUNCA que ela é um escudo, não é? E coisas ruins vão começar a acontecer...**

**...lalalá**

**Jana Pepita****: Oi, Jana! Jasper perder as cicatriz porque o sangue de Renesmee é regenerador, e foi tb por isso que ele ficou tão bem depois que bebeu dela. É provável que agora ele seja o mais forte dos Cullen. Estou ansiosa para colocá-lo em ação, acho tão sexy ele lutando ;) Nos livros e nos filmes. Leah teve uma participação boa no cap. de hoje, me diga o que vc achou. Tive um pouco de pena dela, mas o que a aguarda é surpreendente ;) **

**Michelle Lautner****: ****Menina, que sobrenome LINDO esse seu HAUahuahu Ai, obrigada pelos elogios ;) Moonlight Shadow é minha caçula, é cheia de erros e gafes mas eu adoro ela, não quero mudá-la, porque de certa forma essa falta de jeito que eu tinha escrevendo reflete a exata falta de jeito do começo do namoro do Jake com a Ness ;) **

**Somos duas então, querida! Cada vez mais eu gosto do Jacob e do Taylor. Bom, tenho que dizer que as fofocas das últimas semanas sobre ele e a Kristen me deixaram meio aborrecida, é claro que a mídia inventa e aumenta muita coisa, então eu espero que isso deles terem flertado na frente do Robbert seja enrolação. Nem sei se ele ainda está namorando a sem graça da Lily Collins, mas de qualquer modo, não achava que fazer esse tipo de coisa tivesse a ver com ele u.u Fiquei profundamente decepcionada, ainda mais depois que eu li numa revista dessas americanas o comentário dele sobre querer estar solteiro para curtir um pouco ¬¬ Tudo bem, eu entendo, deve ser só dor de cotovelo porque ele não veio curtir COMIGO! AHUhuahua *suspira***

**Que bom que vc gostou do Noah ;) Pelo menos para mim, ele é bem cativante, tem uma lingüinha afiada, é ousado e ao mesmo tempo meio carente. O olhar dele é qualquer coisa... acho que vai conquistar Leha, heim. **

**Adorei sua review! Poste mais, ok? Bjinhs ;* **

**Sami Winkot****: Oi, Sami ;) Obrigadinha. Continue acompanhando e comentando. Aliás, essa foto é sua mesmo? Adorei a tatoo... me lembrou de uma cena de MS em que Jacob e Nessie estão num jardim e ela sopra um dente-de-leão no rosto dele ;) dentes-de-leão me lembram começos de namoro... bjinhs ;*  
><strong>

**Megan****: AHUhuahuauh pois é, menina! Nem me fale... já me estressei horrores com essa Renesmee estranha que inventaram no filme... Vê se pode! Ahh eu adorei sua sugestão da Miranda Kerr! Ela tem mesmo um jeitinho de Renesmee... Quem estiver lendo esse comentário dá um Google no nome dela e digam se não tem mesmo a ver. **

**Nossa, que legal que você está gostando da fic ;) Bom, eu tb penso o mesmo que vc, a Meyer PODIA ter falado mais do Jake, mas se vc parar pra pensar, a história é sobre Bella e Edward. Torço muito para que ela escreva uma série só sobre a Renesmee, porque aí com certeza o Jake ia ser o centro das atenções HUAhuahu imagina! Seria .CI.! **

**Aiin obrigada pelos comentários, fiquei nas nuvens *.* Poste mais, k? bjinhs ;* **

**G****: Oi! Não sei se vc é um garoto ou uma garota... bom, obrigada pela força! Não fiquei realmente chateada, só um pouco decepcionada porque eu fiquei tão empolgada na cena ****do Jasper e ngm curtiu muito, mas acontece ;) HUAhuahuahu vergonha alheia eu tb já senti lendo muitas fics aqui no , nem me fale, sei bem como é... Obrigada mesmo, fico feliz que esteja gostando ;) bjinhs e poste sempre ;* **

**Vivi****: Oi, querida! Não se preocupe, já superei ;) Nossa, fiquei surpresa com oq eu você disse sobre fazer parte da sua vida escrevendo a fic. É bom saber que tem mais gente se envolvendo como eu na história, até quando protestam é algo apaixonado, dá pra ver que estão realmente revoltados não comigo, mas com os personagens HUahuahua isso é um pouco engraçado, mas eu adoro ;) Valeu mesmo, bjinhs ;***

**Thiago****: Menino, que review ousada foi essa? ¬¬ Tudo bem, posso viver com isso ;) Conheço muitos garotos que gostam de Twilight, é claro que todos fingem que não ligam, mas é engraçado ver que eles sabem tudo da história! Meus amigos sempre me enchem o saco quando começo a falar do Jacob, porque eles juram que eu só gosto dele por causa do ator, mas não é isso, eu acho ele um personagem fantástico, e a história que a Meyer inventou é cativante. Pena que alguns personagens dela não sejam, mas enfim... Obrigada pelos elogios, não preciso ressaltar que o que mais me lisonjeou foi o "menina inteligente" ;) Sempre adoro quando dizem isso. Bjinhs ;* **

**Gaby****: Não é lindo, flor? *suspira* é o amor... ahuhuahuahu Olha, o Jake está "kebradinho", mas sabe que isso nem atrapalhou muito? Lalalá.Nem vou falar muito... **

**Pois é, O Jake está fora da equação Lobos+Ação= Resgate da Leah. Posso garantir que ele está realmente revoltado com isso, mas tem tanta coisa acontecendo ao redor dele que ele nem vai ter tempo de ficar pensando muito nisso.**

**AHUhuahu o Noah chamou o Charlie porque estava meio desesperado e queria provocar o Seth. Todos estavam muito cautelosos e ele só queria salvar ela de uma vez. Achou que fazer uma cena ia acelerara as coisas. **

**A relação do Jasper com a Nessie é meramente convencional. Ele precisa dela e ela não se importa em dar o que ele quer, na verdade, ela gosta de poder ajudar. Os Cullen tem um cuidado compreensível com ela, mas ela mesma não se vê assim tão preciosa. **

**Obrigada pela review, flor ;* Comente o cap. de hoje, ok?**

**Leonna****: Oi amiga! Muita calma nessa hora, o Jake está apenas numa fase de ausências. Logo as coisas se resolvem, embora nem eu saiba direito como u.u Pois é, o Noah se precipitou chamando o Charlie, mas como eu disse co coment da Gaby aqui em cima do seu, ele achava que sabia o que estava fazendo. Não queria realmente que Charlie resolvesse o assunto, só queria chamara atenção dos meninos. **

**Ahuahu mas vc não gosta mesmo do pobre do Noah, não é? Mas eu vou dobrar vc, HAHAHHA *risada maligna* Pelo menos, assim espero u.u**

**Você queria saber o que ia rolar entre o Jake e a Ness depois do lance da "conectividade", hum? Pois é, o que será que rolou? AHUhahuahu leia e veja. Se bem que a reação da Renesmee foi mais desesperada no começo do que qualquer outra coisa... e não foi exatamente por desejo. Bom, chega de falar demais ;) Obrigada pela review, como sempre. Bjo!**

**Ps: concordo MUITO com vc! Aquela enrolação do Ewdard era pra extra de DVD! Revoltei. Imaginei tanto tempo a cena do parque, fala sério, e as piadinhas do Jake com a Rosalie simplesmente não existiram! Ngm merece né, amiga... **

**Ivina****: Aiinn que bom ;.; É tão bom quando alguém diz que se emocionou com alguma coisa que eu escrevi! AHUhuahua Mas fiquei pensando no que você falou no final da sua review... "Grandes escritoras começaram assim :)", nossa, foi o melhor elogio que já recebi até hoje -.- Meu sonho é escrever um livro. Enquanto isso não acontece, vou treinando com vocês ;) Obrigada de verdade pelo que você disse, foi uma motivação e tanto. Mil bjs ;*  
><strong>

**17. Planos**

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_I'm here alone_

_Didn't want to leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_

_That's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water, so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air_

_~ Jordin Sparks_

[RENESMEE]

A escuridão era tão densa que cheirava. E o cheiro me deixou em alerta – esgoto, musgo e fedor animal. Eu tinha que sair dali, ou algo muito ruim aconteceria. Quando pensei nisso, meu senso de perigo apitou em minha mente como uma sirene, no exato momento em que uma coisa gelada tocou meus pés.

Água. Fria como a morte.

Entrei em pânico. Aquilo estava errado, muito errado. Eu não sabia bem porque, mas deveria estar seco ali. Molhado não era bom, molhado era... desesperador.

Comecei a correr pelo corredor, meus pés chapinhando e minhas mãos estendidas à frente, tentando apalpar a parede. Havia um declive, como uma escada que levava a um segundo nível. Tropecei nos degraus, sem enxergar o chão, e meus joelhos afundaram na água. Meu Deus, já estava nos meus joelhos...

Rastejei pelo chão escorregadio, deslizando pelos degraus. Minhas pernas estavam cansadas, bambas, e meus tornozelos doíam, sem forças. Aos poucos a água me empurrou para cima, atingindo o segundo nível e me jogando para o outro corredor numa correnteza vertiginosa. Me agarrei às paredes com as unhas, ignorando a dor quando algumas levantaram da carne.

Lá longe, um rugido sonoro e longo se sobrepôs ao gorgolejo da água. Minha espinha gelou.

O terror liberou uma dose extra de adrenalina pelas minhas veias, e comecei a lutar contra a força da água. Mas havia pouco tempo. Se eu não achasse uma saída, em breve a água estaria alta o suficiente para me afogar ali, me esmagando de encontro ao teto.

Como se farejasse o meu medo, a coisa rugiu outra vez, quase rindo. E então, em meio ao pânico, percebi que aquele era um som em conjunto, como um coro de hienas debochando. E agora estava muito próximo, logo do outro lado da escuridão. Eu já conseguia farejar seu hálito podre.

Muitos andares acima, alguma coisa pesada tombou, e o estrondo ecoou pelas câmaras dos subterrâneos. O calor sufocante anunciava que o incêndio no prédio superior tinha se alastrado. E então, sem aviso, um golpe definitivo em meu peito tirou meu fôlego de uma só vez. Arfei, tonta de dor. Mas o golpe não tinha sido físico – meu corpo estava intacto. Mas dentro de mim, uma coisa se rompeu, algo muito importante, algo... _vital_.

Num segundo, eu estava presa à vida e ela me atravessava furiosamente, me empurrando para a sobrevivência. No outro, eu estava à deriva, perdida num espaço oco dentro de mim mesma.

Meu peito afundou com a dor insuportável. A sensação era de estar sendo dilacerada viva, de dentro para fora, como se tivessem jogado meu coração num triturador de pia. O grito que dei ecoou pelas câmaras e pelos corredores. O silêncio que se seguiu foi absoluto.

Paralisada pela dor asfixiante, fui puxada com facilidade para baixo pela correnteza da água. Ou talvez não fosse a água, afinal, mas uma força com a qual eu não podia lutar. Apenas por reflexo, estiquei as mãos em direção à superfície, esperando inutilmente que alguém me tirasse ali, antes que fosse tarde demais...

A água congelante inundou meus pulmões, queimando por dentro como ácido. Senti quando o gelo selou minhas vias aéreas por dentro, e a dor atingiu um nível tão intenso que me entorpeceu. Tudo em mim se desligou – meus sentidos, minha força, minha vontade de viver. O medo não era mais esmagador – ele não significava nada perto _daquilo_. Minha mente foi tomada por um denso e pegajoso infinito negro, e afundei nele, sendo levada cada vez mais para baixo...

Para um lugar onde Jacob já não existia.

00oo0o0o0oo

Muito distante, um coração bateu. Tentei me agarrar àquele som, mas quando puxei o ar para respirar só traguei a escuridão áspera e amarga feito poeira de carburador. Tudo ao meu redor era negro, e o nada se estendida a perder de vista.

Um Universo inteiro de vazio.

Até que dedos quentes e firmes pegaram meu braço. Senti a força maciça deles quando me arrancaram da escuridão, e uma luz ofuscante pinicou minhas pálpebras, me obrigando a abri-las.

"Renesmee", a voz de Jacob soou abafada, como se ele falasse comigo do outro lado de uma bolha. Lentamente o rosto dele entrou em foco, banhado pela claridade da manhã, e sua voz ficou nítida e muito próxima de repente, "Está tudo bem?"

Três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: meus ouvidos reconheceram o palpitar vigoroso do coração de Jacob ecoando o meu, senti o calor real das mãos dele em minha pele e o ar em meus pulmões voltou numa enxurrada, como as comportas de uma represa sendo abertas.

"Ei", Jacob falo baixinho, "respire devagar..."

Um sonho. Tinha sido um sonho...

Lágrimas embaçaram meus olhos. Aspirei fundo, enchendo meus pulmões de ar até que doessem, depois o soltei num fôlego só. O ar puro, limpo e morno da manhã era leve e fluído, doce como perfume de confeitaria. Enquanto minha respiração estabilizava, Jacob afagou meu rosto.

"Shh, foi só um sonho ruim..."

Meu coração estava disparado e minha alma parecia ter saído do corpo. Meu Deus, aquilo não tinha sido só um sonho ruim, fora real demais... Evitei pensar nisso, mas me parecia mais uma espécie de mau presságio. Eu já tinha perdido Jacob muitas vezes, mas não _daquela_ maneira. Sabia que não conseguiria suportar estar num mundo em que ele não existisse, mas _viver_ aquilo foi insuportável. A dor era tão inacreditável que mesmo agora, acordada e certa de que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, o desespero ainda era atordoante.

Jacob enxugou minhas lágrimas com muito cuidado, depois beijou minha boca. A pressão morna dos lábios dele me fez estremecer.

"Está tudo bem agora", ele repetiu, depois franziu o cenho, "Você está tremendo."

Olhei para baixo. Não tinha percebido que estava apertando o lençol, nem que meus dedos estavam sem cor com a força que faziam.

"Quer me contar o que foi?"

"Não...", murmurei.

Então meu olhar vago se fixou nele. O rosto de Jacob estava tenso, mas a vida que havia ali foi outro golpe em mim – dessa vez, um golpe de amor. O sol entrava pela janela e acendia as cores em seus olhos. Como um prisma, as íris cintilavam em tonalidades que passavam pelo verde escuro ao avelã até o castanho terroso. Ele estreitava os olhos por causa da claridade excessiva, e o brilho daquelas cores era tão bonito que elas pareciam líquidas. A pele castanha e acetinada recendia a sabonete, travesseiro morno e um pouco de suor, uma mistura masculina e sedutora que o calor da manhã apimentava.

Nos meus ouvidos, o pulsar molhado de seu coração quente me excitou violentamente.

O desespero em meu peito se transformou em necessidade. Larguei os lençóis e saltei para o colo dele. Jacob exclamou alguma coisa que foi abafada pelo meu beijo apressado. Minha língua forçou por entre os lábios dele até que ele cedeu. Estava mais quente que o normal porque tinha acabado de acordar, seus movimentos ainda eram um pouco lentos e ele levou alguns segundos para corresponder.

Mas o giro de sua língua em minha boca me agitou ainda mais. Afundei os dedos nos cabelos macios de Jacob, louca por mais, mas ele começou a me afastar.

"Renesmee, não vou a lugar nenhum..."

"Eu sei", beijei o rosto dele. Várias vezes, "Me desculpe."

"Pelo quê?", ele soou meio indignado.

Meus dedos trêmulos abriram os primeiros botões de sua camisa. Ele ficou me olhando, meio surpreso. Franziu lentamente a testa quando uma compreensão nova o atingiu. Então, segurou meus pulsos.

"Você sonhou que me perdia", deduziu.

Funguei, mas não consegui responder. Estava entalada com todas aquelas emoções.

Afastando a mão de Jacob que me continha, continuei abrindo a camisa, até o último botão. Tirá-la daria um certo trabalho por causa da tipóia, então apenas afastei as lapelas o máximo que pude, expondo parcialmente os ombros largos e musculosos. Despi minha camisola depressa.

"Renesmee..."

"Vou ter cuidado", e para provar, sentei cuidadosamente sobre ele, evitando esbarrar no braço enfaixado.

"Não dou a mínima para isso", alguma coisa no modo duro como ele falou me fez parar, "Você não vai me perder, não vou é uma promessa."

Aquele olhar implacável me encarou. Puxei o ar com cuidado, me certificando de que ainda era capaz de respirar.

"Tudo bem", murmurei, me surpreendendo com a serenidade em minha voz.

Porque eu não estava tranqüila. Estava sedenta, angustiada, excitada e apaixonada, e nada me separaria de Jake agora. Eu iria até o fim, porque não suportava mais esperar tanto.

Segurei Jake pela nuca e o beijei outra vez, mais lentamente, de uma maneira ainda mais ansiosa, como se nunca o tivesse beijando na vida.

Não havia tempo para conversar. Nunca tínhamos tido tempo para coisa alguma, e agora eu percebia isso. Tudo sempre esteve tão claro, porque eu nunca tinha me dado conta? Aquele sonho colocou tudo em perspectiva: foi um aviso, mas não de algo que viria, e sim de tudo que já tinha acontecido. Eu e Jacob éramos uma equação que sempre daria errada, não importava quantas vezes eu a refizesse.

E era desolador saber que tudo que eu podia fazer contra isso era amá-lo cada vez mais.

Jacob recuou delicadamente, interrompendo meu beijo.

"Espere, escute. Vou cuidar disso, ok? Vou pensar em alguma coisa, mas não importa o que aconteça, não vou esquecer de você de novo. Vou fazer como naquele filme em que a garota perde a memória toda vez que acorda. Vou gravar fitas e assistir todos os dias se for preciso."

Sorri, mas era um sorriso triste. Como explicar a ele que não se tratava de perdê-lo dessa forma?

Ele afagou minhas costas, me trazendo para si. Segurou meu queixo, roçando o polegar sobre minha boca para afastar uma lágrima retida ali. Me movi sobre ele, encostando meus seios na pele nua de seu peito. Ele chiou baixo com a sensação, então soltou meu rosto e desceu a mão pelo meu braço, subindo em seguida pela cintura até os mamilos endurecidos.

Fechei os olhos. O toque dele sempre me deixava meio perdida, mas dessa vez cheguei a ofegar, talvez porque tivesse acabado de experimentar o inferno enquanto dormia e ter acordado para o paraíso tornasse tudo ainda mais intenso.

Subindo a mão por minha garganta, Jacob ergueu meu queixo com o polegar e beijou meu pescoço, usando um pouco os dentes quando minha mão começou a apertá-lo na nuca. Ele se demorou ali, mordendo, chupando e lambendo até que eu não conseguisse mais esperar.

Quando me ergui para tirar a calcinha, nossos olhares se encontraram. Um brilho débil de desejo oscilava nos dele.

Não houve preliminares, e nem eu queria.

Jacob abriu o zíper do próprio jeans sem tirar os olhos de mim, nem mesmo quando segurei seu rosto entre as mãos e me reposicionei sobre ele, nos encaixando com cuidado. Me demorei nisso, porque era a sensação que eu mais gostava – a invasão era um alívio, como voltar para casa depois de uma longa viagem. Ele engoliu em seco. Em meus ouvidos, a cadência de sua pulsação acelerou. Quando ele já estava totalmente dentro, me apoiei em seus ombros e comecei a mover os quadris. Lentamente.

Os olhos de Jacob reviraram um pouco, mas encontraram o foco depressa, se fixando em mim outra vez. Olhei o mais fundo que pude dentro deles.

"Eu amo você", falei, e aquelas palavras reverberaram dentro de mim, descendo até o ponto onde nos encaixávamos. Um arrepio delicioso subiu por minha coluna, anunciando os primeiros sinais de um orgasmo.

Ele estava com um braço imobilizado, mas mesmo assim, quando passou o outro ao meu redor, senti a força bruta daquele corpo me envolvendo. Uma tipóia não o tornava nem um pouco menos viril, e percebi que se ele quisesse realmente dominar a situação, não seria um braço quebrado que o impediria. Eu estaria presa contra uma parede em questão de segundos. Tentei não pensar nisso, porque a visão ameaçou disparar o frágil orgasmo que oscilava em minhas entranhas, e eu não queria que acabasse tão rápido.

Uma fina camada de suor cobriu o rosto de Jacob. O fiz deslizar dentro de mim até quase nos separar, e nos encaixei de novo, indo mais fundo dessa vez. Repeti o movimento com cuidado, o sentindo preencher todo o espaço dentro de mim até quase doer. Nossas bocas se aproximaram, e sorvi a respiração entrecortada dele. Nossos corações saíram do ritmo. Seu olhar ficou vago com o prazer que sentia, e ele deixou de olhar nos meus olhos quando as sensações ficaram intensas demais. Parei antes que ele chegasse lá, e me dei conta de que eu também já estava por um fio.

"Jake..."

Ele engoliu em seco duas vezes antes de conseguir falar.

"Sim...?" disse num murmúrio trêmulo e meio sem fôlego, como um maratonista muito perto da linha de chegada.

"Estou machucando você?

Ele balançou a cabeça. A mão boa apertou meu traseiro.

"Não... Só está me deixando maluco fazendo isso."

Dei um sorriso lânguido.

"Você me deixa inspirada."

Ergui os quadris e desci pressionando minha pélvis contra a dele, mas não consegui continuar com o ritmo lento. Estava a um passo de explodir. Jake mordeu o próprio lábio com a força que fez para não me jogar na cama. Seu olhar escuro era puro sexo. A mão em meu traseiro pegou mais leve, mas as carícias ficaram mais ousadas, quase provocativas. Pude sentir quando o membro dele enrijeceu ainda mais dentro de mim, uma arma pronta para disparar. A tensão erótica em meu corpo inflou como um músculo inchado, paralisando todo o meu corpo. Minhas mãos agarraram os ombros de Jacob. Ele gemeu um grunhido, o corpo inteiro se retesando. A cabeça pendeu pesadamente no meu ombro.

"Re...nes...mee...", ele apertou minha coxa. Forte.

Gozei com tanta força que não consegui mais me mover. Enquanto sentia os disparos do orgasmo de Jake me atingir fundo, meu corpo inteiro foi rasgado por uma descarga de prazer contínua. Quando a avalanche ameaçou ceder, a pulsação forte da ereção ainda tensão de Jacob disparou outra.

E depois outra.

E então, lentamente, os disparos do orgasmo diminuíram, até que meu corpo relaxou e eu voltei a escutar as batidas dos nossos corações. Primeiro, elas soaram estranhas, descompassadas. E então, como se reconhecessem uma a outra, bateram em uníssono como um órgão só.

[JACOB]

Diferente da primeira vez que fiz sexo com ela, precisei de uns minutos para recuperar o fôlego, não porque estivesse cansado, mas porque o orgasmo tinha atingido um nível extracorpóreo, como se tivessem ligado todas as alavancas de energia de uma usina nuclear ao mesmo tempo.

Meus neurônios tinham fritado.

Apertei Renesmee em meu peito, sem me importar com a dor fina que irradiou pelo meu braço quando o corpo dela pressionou a tipóia.

Não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia me mexer.

"Jacob?", ela sussurrou no meu ouvido. Como eu adorava aquela voz arfante.

Engoli em seco. Caramba, também não conseguia falar.

"Você está bem?"

As mãos dela acariciaram as laterais do meu pescoço. Em meio ao torpor mental, escutei a pulsação suave de um coração. Uma respiração leve roçou meu rosto.

"Estou", falei quando encontrei a voz, "Só me dê um minuto."

Renesmee levantou meu rosto e me beijou. Tentei retribuir, mas minha língua já não fazia parte da minha boca. Ela deu uma risada cristalina, e o som ergueu as extremidades dos meus lábios involuntariamente.

"Isso não foi nada comum", falei.

Ela me olhou como se soubesse de algo que eu não sabia.

"Na verdade, foi...", disse, "Só que você não se lembra."

Devagar, ela saiu de cima de mim e desceu da cama, desaparecendo no closet imenso. Quando minha alma voltou para o meu corpo, levantei e fui para o banheiro. Agora que estava sentindo meus membros outra vez, percebia que a dor em meu braço tinha voltado, provavelmente por ter apertado Renesmee com mais força do que deveria.

Com a mão boa, abri a torneira e lavei o rosto. Enquanto o enxugava, olhei de relance para o espelho. Tufos de cabelo despenteado espetavam atrás da minha cabeça por onde as mãos de Renesmee tinham passado. Rastros vermelhos de unhas surgiam no meu peito, se espalhando pelos meus ombros. Meu lábio inferior estava ligeiramente inchado. Um chupão arroxeado começava a se formar no lado direito do meu pescoço.

Alonguei a coluna e fiz uma careta quando os músculos das minhas costas travaram numa câimbra.

Estranho. O sexo não pareceu ter sido assim tão selvagem. Na verdade, eu não lembrava daquele chupão, mas também não lembrava de nada que tinha acontecido enquanto gozava. O _blackout_ geral me anestesiou por completo. Mesmo assim, eu não devia estar machucado... Nem devia estar tão dolorido...

Renesmee surgiu com toalhas limpas e as colocou sobre a bancada da pia.

"Quer ajuda com isso?", perguntou enquanto analisava a tipóia em meu braço.

Fiz que não e puxei as tiras de feltro, soltando uma a uma. Mas Renesmee continuou parada ali, o olhar fixo no meu braço. Alguma coisa em sua expressão tinha mudado. Ela parecia meio congelada.

"Tudo bem, sério, já tomei banho com essa coisa antes."

Renesmee sequer piscou. Depois de quase um minuto inteiro, ela continuava imóvel. Estalei os dedos na frente dela.

"Seu braço...", ela murmurou de repente, os olhos se arregalando de horror.

Olhei para baixo, esperando ver sangue escorrendo ou a ponta de um osso saindo para fora das ataduras, mas estava tudo como quando deixei do hospital - só um monte de gaze enrolada do meu pulso à axila.

"Isso não... devia ter acontecido...", a voz dela falhou, quebrando as palavras em lugares estranhos.

"Isso o quê?"

Me ignorando completamente, ela saiu do banheiro e andou pelo quarto procurando alguma coisa. A luz do dia acendeu reflexos dourados em seus cabelos enquanto ela ia para lá e para cá. Perdi a concentração, ou melhor, me concentrei em coisas que não tinham importância – o modo como ela se movia, as curvas do corpo magro e firme, os vincos que se formavam na camisola de cetim ao redor da cintura quando ela se abaixava, o formato do bumbum, do tipo que ficava perfeito num fio dental.

Caramba, eu nem queria ver minha cara no espelho enquanto olhava para ela. De repente, imaginei o que Noah e Seth diriam se estivessem ali. Algo como "Que babaca", e balançariam as cabeças em decepção. Depois, sem saber por que, vi Rachel e Rebecca ao lado deles, com caras idênticas de afetação, suspirando "ooohhhh" em uníssono.

Argh.

Renesmee veio para o lado da cama e se abaixou, de costa para mim, para apalpar alguma coisa ali em baixo. Com o traseiro empinado para cima, seu quadril formava um gracioso parêntese com o triângulo invertido da calcinha branca no meio. Meu membro respondeu àquela visão tão depressa que eu já estava duro antes de abaixar a mão para contê-lo.

Talvez eu estivesse me tornando um ninfomaníaco. Não, na verdade eu não pensava em sexo tanto assim, só quando Renesmee estava por perto. Na verdade, quando ela não estava por perto, eu pensava mais. Droga, talvez estivesse me viciando nela.

"Finalmente", Renesmee agarrou o celular e ficou de pé, começando a discar depressa. Depois de alguns segundos com o aparelho no ouvido, disse: "Carlisle? Acho que temos um problema...", ela ficou em silêncio, e nesse breve momento nossos olhares se cruzaram, "Quando você me mostrou a estrutura do DNA de Jacob... aquelas hélices duplas e as bases reforçadas... Existe alguma possibilidade de que uma estrutura dessas seja _quebrada_?", Enquanto Carlisle respondia, uma ruguinha se formou na testa de Renesmee. Ela levou a mão ao peito, "E se ele... se Jacob sofresse um acidente...?"

Carlisle estava estudando minha estrutura de DNA? Hélices _duplas_? Do que diabos Renesmee estava falando? Parecia uma conversa maluca saída de um filme de X-men.

"Certo", ela começou a se movimentar de novo, indo para o closet. Peças de roupa passaram voando na minha frente, indo se misturar aos lençóis bagunçados sobre a cama. Me inclinei para escutar a conversa, "Preciso que faça os testes novamente. Acho que a estrutura do DNA dele mudou de novo. Sim. Estamos indo agora. Tchau."

Renesmee passou por mim feito um furacão, atirando no meu peito uma camisa limpa.

"Não se preocupe, vamos resolver isso", ela murmurou, mas parecia estar falando para si mesma.

A segui pelo quarto, enquanto ela andava meio sem rumo ao redor da cama.

"Renesmee..."

"Só precisamos entender como isso funciona..."

Engrossei a voz.

"Renesmee."

Ela se virou, quase trombando comigo. Seu olhar atordoado se fixou no meu braço e uma sombra de medo os atravessou. Ela balançou a cabeça, como se afastasse um pensamento ruim, então me empurrou para o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro.

"Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Conto no carro."

Franzi a testa.

"Para onde vamos?"

"Vancouver."

[LEAH]

Quinze mil e novecentos...

Quinze mil e novecentos e um...

Quinze mil e novecentos e dois...

Fechei os olhos. Estivera contando as goteiras do teto daquele galpão numa tentativa de me distrair, mas não conseguia mais ignorar o fato de que não seria salva. Eu ia morrer ali.

Para piorar tudo, ia morrer como humana, nem ao menos teria a dignidade de abafar meu sofrimento na minha mente animal. Aquela vampira vagabunda tinha enfiado ao redor do meu pescoço uma coleira de aço com pregos apontados para a minha garganta. Se eu me transformasse, morreria na hora.

Há quanto tempo estava naquele lugar? Dois dias? Quatro? Não dava para saber, aquele galpão escuro e imundo não tinha janelas, apenas dutos de ventilação, por onde entrava um ar rançoso e bolorento e, às vezes, o som abafado de uma música dançante.

Engoli em seco, e minha garganta arranhou como se eu tivesse engolido uma palha de aço. Meu Deus, eu precisava de água... precisava de comida... Se fosse humana, já teria morrido, ninguém normal agüentaria tanto tempo sem beber e comer. Parecia uma ironia cruel que meu organismo forte fizesse da morte uma visitante sem pressa de chegar...

Me perguntei quanto tempo alguém da minha espécie levaria para morrer em condições como aquelas.

E também me perguntei se Jacob estava pelo menos tentando me achar. Será que aqueles sanguessugas psicopatas tinham deixado alguma pista? De qualquer modo, Seth seguiria o rastro do meu cheiro. Era possível que já soubessem onde eu estava. Então porque estavam demorando tanto para agir? Estariam com medo? Ou talvez estivessem esperando o momento certo...

Um ruído baixo e próximo chamou minha atenção. Vinha do lado esquerdo da minha cabeça, e me virei lentamente no chão, meio alheia. Meus olhos débeis focalizaram uma sombra pequena se mexendo nervosamente há uns quarenta centímetros de mim. Um rato. Ele percebeu meu movimento e parou. O encarei, fitando os olhinhos minúsculos e vermelhos reluzindo no escuro.

Será que tinha sido atraído pelo cheiro da morte?

Um pensamento vagou pela minha mente, pairando distante como uma ave de rapina sobre a minha carcaça: ele sabia onde estava a comida. E enquanto me olhava, parecia estar pensando exatamente a mesma coisa que eu.

"Onde... onde está?", murmurei, mas minha voz sumiu no meio da frase.

A cabeça do animal virou na minha direção. Ele farejou o ar como se fizesse pouco de mim, trotou para o lado e correu. O observei até onde meu campo de visão permitiu, e fiz uma nota mental para não esquecer: ele tinha ido para a direita.

Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença. Eu não teria forças para levantar daquele chão.

Pensei em Sue. Ela ficaria bem, Charlie cuidaria dela, e Billy seria um bom amigo. Seth era esperto, sabia se virar, nunca tinha tido muitos problemas em se dar bem. Na escola, com os amigos, com as garotas – ele fazia com que tudo fosse simples e fácil. Eu o admirava por isso. E o amava, agora mais do que nunca. Meu irmãozinho bobo. Esperava sinceramente que ele sofresse um _imprinting_ por alguma garota à altura dele, não espera menos que isso. Mas ao que parecia, a garota certa não estava em La Push.

Pensei em Sam. Não tinha motivos para me preocupar com ele, sua vida estava certa e perfeita. Ele tinha sua garota, sua matilha, sua família, e sabia cuidar bem de cada uma dessas coisas. Eu não o amava mais, não como um dia tinha amado, mas não podia deixar de me sentir fascinada por ele. Sempre tão obstinado, tão... _impassível_. Nada o desviava do foco. Como uma bala certeira.

Pensei em Tyler e Dylan, os gêmeos mais novos do nosso bando. Tyler, o brigão, e Dylan, seu oposto. Tão iguais e tão diferentes. Mas a conexão mental deles era impressionante, funcionavam como uma única mente. Nossa matilha tinha ganhado não apenas dois novos integrantes, mas duas raridades em termos estratégicos. Esperava que o sucesso não lhes subisse à cabeça...

Pensei em Embry e Quil. Quil se casaria com Claire na primavera. Ele era um sortudo, ela tinha se transformado numa garota linda e, além do mais, estava completamente apaixonada. Ninguém acreditava que Claire o escolheria quando começou a namorar Logan. Era um inferno ter os dois na mesma matilha, foi nessa época que descobri que lobos podiam ter dor de cabeça. Logan não facilitava as coisas, pensando em Claire sem nenhum cuidado o tempo todo. Quil tinha passado maus bocados. Até que, um belo dia, Claire se deu conta de que estava fazendo tudo errado. Eu não podia culpá-la, qualquer garota que tivesse crescido convivendo com um cara _imprinted_ teria poucas chances de um dia vê-lo como algo diferente de um irmão mais velho. Era a lei natural das coisas.

Na verdade, eu só sabia de uma exceção a regra: Renesmee Cullen. Parecia o golpe de misericórdia ocupar minha cabeça com ela nos meus últimos momentos de vida, mas era inevitável, aquelas pensamentos simplesmente vinham sem que eu pudesse impedir. Era como se meu cérebro estivesse me dando uma chance de fazer uma retrospectiva antes de apagar totalmente.

Sorri melancolicamente. Até na morte eu era organizada.

O que Jacob Black e Renesmee Cullen tinham não era normal. Não tinha nada a ver com _imprinting_, e Claire e Quil eram prova disso. Se fosse apenas um _imprinting_, eu teria tido chances com Jacob, porque Renesmee ia escolher outra pessoa, mesmo que depois se arrependesse, como Claire. Ela _ia_ hesitar. Todas elas sempre hesitavam. _Isso_ era o lógico, o _correto_.

Mas Renesmee jamais, nem por um momento, nem por um miserável segundo, tinha ficado em dúvida. Nem quando tudo deu errado e Jacob passou anos e anos desacordado. Ela esperou. E provavelmente esperaria mesmo que ele ficasse cem anos do _Outro Lado._

No começo, cheguei a acreditar que aquele maldito _imprinting_ era o problema. Se eu pudesse, de alguma forma, arrancar aquela ligação que unia Jake a Renesmee, era só questão de tempo até que ele percebesse que _podia_ gostar de mim. Mas agora eu sabia o quanto tinha sido ingênua. Jacob voltou sem _imprinting_ e se apaixonou por Renesmee _de novo_.

Pelo amor de deus, quais eram as chances de alguém se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa _duas_ vezes?

Eles estavam unidos por algo maior, que ninguém sabia explicar, algo com o qual eu não podia lutar. Algum tipo de maldição, feitiço, magia, qualquer coisa absurda e sem sentido. Porque o que aqueles dois tinham fugia totalmente à lógica de tudo.

Estranhei o gosto salgado das lágrimas quando elas desceram pelo meu rosto. Eram doces, talvez porque eu não estivesse triste, e sim conformada. Não havia mais porque resistir, tudo finalmente acabaria.

E então, pensei em Noah. Foi só o lampejo de uma imagem do rosto dele em minha mente, como as últimas faíscas de luz numa lâmpada antes do curto circuito. Do fundo da escuridão oscilante atrás de minhas retinas, aqueles olhos verdes me fitaram. Sempre os achara lindos, de um verde puro e limpo, da cor das uvas no verão... mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção naquela imagem meio lembrança, meio delírio. Havia algo neles... Nos meus pensamentos, Noah sorriu e balançou a cabeça, constrangido com alguma coisa, e um brilho de inocência perpassou depressa seu olhar antes que o desviasse para outra direção.

Como eu nunca tinha percebido? Noah tinha o olhar de uma criança. Seria estranho, se não fosse adorável. Olhar naqueles olhos era ver um pedacinho da alma dele. Noah devia saber muito bem disso, porque nunca encarava ninguém.

_Noah, olhe para mim_, meu subconsciente pediu para o garoto em minha mente. _Vamos, olhe para mim. _

Ele piscou, encarando o chão. Suas pálpebras tremeram quando ele hesitou.

_Olhe para mim._

Então, ele fez, e a franqueza daquele olhar foi tão grande que me pegou desprevenida. Sua imagem fraquejou, borrando nas bordas como uma TV mal sintonizada.

_Meu deus, por favor, que ele nunca perca isso... Por favor, que ninguém nunca tire isso dele, por favor, por favor_...

Noah sustentou meu olhar por mais alguns segundos, até que a escuridão completa o varreu da minha mente, sussurrando em meu ouvido que a espera tinha finalmente terminado.

[BELLA]

Meu coração sentiu antes que Edward falasse:

"Renesmee está aqui."

Olhei para ele, pega de surpresa. Não esperava Vê-la pelas próximas semanas, porque já estava acostumada com sua ausência. Ela tinha estado em Vancouver no dia anterior, porque será que tinha voltado?

Levantei da frente do laptop onde estivera fazendo uma pesquisa, mas a expressão no rosto de Edward mudou de contentamento para preocupação, e eu parei.

"O que foi?"

"Jacob veio com ela."

"Isso é ruim?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente, meio alheio.

"Não, é só que... ela está atordoada... com alguma coisa...", ele bufou, "Está bloqueando os pensamentos."

"Então é grave", minha voz sumiu um pouco no final da frase.

"Não se preocupe", Edward afagou meu rosto e acrescentou com um sorriso sombrio, "Provavelmente é só força do hábito."

Descemos para a sala e encontramos Renesmee abraçando Esme. Jacob estava logo atrás dela, vestindo uma camisa xadrez azul e... meus olhos se arregalaram. Uma tipóia. Porque Jake estava usando aquilo...?

Meu olhar incrédulo encontrou o de Renesmee, e a compreensão foi mútua. Ela respirou fundo como se tentasse não entrar em pânico, ao mesmo tempo em que Jacob olhou para ela. Renesmee forçou um sorriso para mim imediatamente, sua expressão mudando tão depressa como se fosse um desenho animado. O que me fez deduzir que Jacob não sabia por que estava ali.

E isso explicou o mau humor dele quando falou comigo.

"Ei, Bells", ele abraçou Esme, atenuando um pouco a cara amarrada quando sorriu para ela.

"Onde está Carlisle?", Renesmee perguntou.

"Lá em baixo, no laboratório", Esme respondeu, "Vou chamá-lo."

Tudo ficou em completo silêncio quando ela desapareceu pela escada. Renesmee parecia agitada e arfante, como se tivesse vindo correndo até Vancouver. Jacob encarava Edward, e foi impossível para mim saber se aquela ruga em sua testa era de estresse ou de impaciência. Talvez os dois. Não pude deixar de notar que havia um machucado em seu lábio inferior e marcas de unha perto do pescoço, assim como não pude deixar de notar que Edward também estava olhando para elas.

"Então, você é o cara com quem minha filha anda saindo?", ele falou.

Jacob tossiu.

"Na melhor das intenções", respondeu com voz monótona.

"É claro", Edward deixou as palavras se arrastarem, como um corvo sondando a vítima, "Todos vocês sempre dizem a mesma coisa."

"Todos _nós_?", de repente Jacob pareceu meio preocupado. Lançou um olhar estranho para Renesmee, uma mistura de surpresa e indignação, "Como assim, quantos houveram?"

"Depende", pausa premeditada, voz fria, "Contando os que sobreviveram?"

Todos nós sorrimos – eu revirando os olhos, Edward com sarcasmo, Jacob a contragosto. Mas Renesmee ficou séria, parecia não estar ali. Quando Esme voltou com Carlisle, ela prendeu a respiração como se ele fosse um juiz prestes a sentenciar um veredicto de vida ou morte.

"Olá, Nessie, Jacob", o olhar de Carlisle passou brevemente por eles, e então voltou depressa para o braço enfaixado de Jake, "Ah... o que aconteceu?"

Jacob suspirou baixo.

"Tudo bem, será que podemos pular essa parte e passar para a que realmente importa?", ele se virou para Renesmee, "Porque me trouxe aqui?"

Renesmee sequer piscou. Seu olhar estava fixo no de Carlisle, e a mesma compreensão que havia passado por mim estava passando por ele agora.

"Isso não pode ser...", ele murmurou, estreitando os olhos para a tipóia de Jake.

"Faça os testes de novo", Renesmee falou. Sua voz estava tão firme e determinada que atraiu a atenção de todos nós.

"Mas você acha que...?"

"Eu espero que não", ela murmurou, amedrontada, "Só que não vamos ter certeza se não refizer os testes."

Carlisle assentiu e fez um sinal para Jacob.

"Jacob, se importaria de vir comigo? Vou explicar tudo no meu laboratório."

Nós seis descemos e nos espalhamos ao redor do computador de Carlisle. O espaço entre as bancadas de repente ficou pequeno, e Edward e Esme preferiram ficar mais afastados, deixando que Renesmee e Jacob ficassem atrás de Carlisle enquanto ele apontava para a tela de plasma do monitor. Eu fiquei entre Edward e Renesmee, me esticando impaciente por trás de Jacob para ver por cima de seu corpo enorme.

"Muito bem", Carlisle pigarreou, "Quando você voltou do _Outro Lado_ e lutou com Jasper, peguei amostrar do seu sangue para fazer alguns testes. As descobertas que fiz foram impressionantes..."

Todos nós ficamos muito quietos enquanto ele explicava para Jacob o que já tinha explicado para mim e Renesmee. Jacob não teve dificuldades em acompanhar o raciocínio. Sua concentração era meticulosa, e ele quase pareceu tão interessado no assunto quanto Renesmee. Mas foi quando Carlisle mostrou os gráficos de interação com as espécies e sua estrutura de DNA que ele arregalou os olhos.

"_Isso_ sou eu?", apontou para a hélice dupla do DNA na tela do computador.

Renesmee e Carlisle trocaram um olhar contido. Renesmee abraçou o próprio corpo, como se de repente se sentisse muito sozinha. Ela era mais ou menos da minha altura, mas como Alice me obrigava a usar saltos, eu quase sempre estava mais alta que ela. Seus ombros estreitos tremeram de leve, e a envolver foi tão fácil quanto costumava ser quando ela era criança.

"Na verdade, Jacob...", Carlisle começou, cauteloso, "_Era_ você. Foi por isso que Renesmee o trouxe aqui. Não sei como quebrou o braço, mas com uma estrutura de DNA como essa, deveria ser impossível até mesmo _arranhar_ você", o olhar de Carlisle desceu até a gola da camisa de Jake. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, virando para o outro lado, "E estou vendo que não é esse o caso agora..."

Jacob coçou a nuca, meio desconcertado.

"Então não sou mais uma fortaleza humana. E daí?"

Num arroubo de impaciência, Renesmee se afastou e procurou alguma coisa numa gaveta perto de Carlisle. Puxou de dentro uma seringa e um elástico de silicone. Depois voltou e pegou o braço livre de Jacob, afastando as mangas da camisa com desenvoltura.

Nunca a tinha visto assim. Ela se movia com precisão e segurança, e quando amarrou o elástico em torno o antebraço de Jake e limpou o local com algodão embebido em álcool, faltou apenas o jaleco branco para que eu visse uma enfermeira ali. Ao meu lado, Edward estava tão fascinado quanto eu. Esme e Carlisle trocaram um olhar discreto de triunfo.

Jake franziu a testa, desconfiado.

"Só por curiosidade: você já fez isso antes, não é?"

Renesmee abriu a embalagem da seringa e olhou para ele com um meio sorriso no rostinho de anjo.

"Nunca."

Jacob engoliu em seco.

"Talvez Carlisle..."

Ela esticou mais o braço dele e espetou a agulha na pele fina entre a dobra do cotovelo. Jacob ficou muito tenso, pequenas gotas de suor surgiram em suas têmporas. O sangue vermelho escuro começou a encher o tubo. Renesmee piscou um olho para Jacob, e notei que sua mão não só segurava o pulso dele, mas também o acariciava. Antes que o tubo enchesse, ele tinha se acalmado.

Ela retirou a seringa e limpou o local.

"Não dobre", disse para Jacob, depois ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo rápido.

E então Carlisle entrou em ação. Levantando da poltrona giratória em frente ao monitor, ele atravessou o laboratório com Renesmee e ambos se aproximaram dos microscópios. Fiquei onde estava, porque não fazia sentido me acotovelar com eles em torno de uma lente minúscula. Edward e Esme pareciam pensar a mesma coisa, porque ficaram ao meu lado. Jacob estava confuso demais para se mexer.

"Porque ela não fez medicina?", perguntou para mim enquanto pressionava de leve a dobra do braço.

"Carlisle está tentando convencê-la",Edward disse.

"Ela leva jeito", Esme comentou, como uma avó orgulhosa, "E é a única que consegue ficar horas aqui em baixo com Carlisle."

Jacob olhou ao redor e fez uma careta.

Edward riu.

"Bella acha a mesma coisa."

"Que isso aqui parece a cripta do conde Drácula?"

Eu cutuquei Edward, sabendo que Carlisle estaria ouvindo. Não queria ferir seus sentimentos, ele amava aquele laboratório como se fosse sua segunda casa.

Jacob crispou os lábios para mim.

"_Sim_, ela é uma vampira", Edward respondeu à pergunta que não foi feita, "Mas não significa que aprecie dormir em caixões para se esconder de estacas e alhos...", o olhar de Edward ficou vago, como se tivesse captado alguma coisa no andar de cima, depois voltou a se fixar em Jacob, "Sam"

Jake praguejou baixinho. Corremos para cima e chegamos na sala a tempo de ver Sam atravessando o gramado lá fora, com Seth e Noah nos calcanhares. Edward abriu a porta antes que ele subisse os degraus da varanda.

Sam o saudou com um aceno de cabeça, mas sua expressão cordial desapareceu quando seus olhos encontraram Jacob. A perplexidade torceu seu rosto impassível. Seth pareceu de repente aliviado, mas Noah grunhiu baixo, como se Jake fosse uma surpresa indesejável.

Jacob ignorou os dois amigos e lançou um olhar fulminante a Sam.

"O que a _minha_ matilha está fazendo _aqui_ com _você_?"

Edward encarou os dois, mas foi para Jacob que falou, talvez porque a tensão para o meu lado estivesse mais perigosa.

"Não na minha casa. Resolvam o que quer que seja lá fora."

"Não vim resolver nada com Jacob", Sam respondeu para Edward, embora ainda sustentasse o olhar mau humorado de Jake, "Foi com Carlisle que viemos falar."

"Trouxe Seth e Noah", Jacob rosnou entre dentes, "Então, até onde eu sei, o assunto ainda é comigo."

Ele estava a apenas um palmo de distância de mim, e escutei com clareza seu coração acelerando por causa da adrenalina. A penugem aveludada de sua nuca se arrepiou com a onda de irritação que subiu por sua coluna.

"Nós escolhemos vir", Seth deu um passo à frente, mas parecia um pouco incerto sobre o que dizer, "Não se trata de matilhas agora, Jake, e sim de Leah."

"Leah tem a ver comigo", Jacob estreitou os olhos para Sam, possessivo, e o rosto de Edward ficou mais sério quando ele pressentiu a raiva crescendo naquele olhar negro, sobretudo quando todos nós entendemos o que estava acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. A voz de Jacob não passava um rosnado quando ele disse: "_Estavam planejando buscá-la sem mim?_"

"Leah não tem a ver com você", foi Noah quem falou, mas o tom não era apaziguador como o de Seth, e sim desafiador, "Ela não é mais assunto seu desde que a abandonou para proteger Renesmee. Cuide do que é seu cara, e saia do meu caminho."

A maneira como Noah pronunciou _meu caminho_ me deu a impressão de que ele seria capaz de grifar essa palavra numa folha até rasgá-la, a as implicações disso me deixaram assustada. Eu não o conhecia como conhecia Seth, mas sabia, por Jacob, que Noah não era um garoto violento. No entanto, por alguma razão, seus instintos masculinos estavam aflorando naquela conversa como se ele não tivesse controle algum sobre isso.

E eu não fui a única a notar esse detalhe. O silêncio que recaiu sobre a sala foi mortal. Meus sentidos de vampira viram tudo acontecer muito devagar, mas a coisa toda levou menos de um milésimo de segundo: Jacob arreganhou os dentes e seus ombros largos se projetaram para frente no ímpeto da raiva. Noah se inclinou para começar a briga. Seth pôs a mão no peito dele. Jacob disparou pela sala. Edward o agarrou no meio do caminho.

Lá fora, o uivo de pelo menos vinte lobos ecoou pela floresta. A matilha de Sam estava de tocaia, esperando pelas ordens do líder.

Me perguntei qual seria. O que Sam tinha ido fazer em nossa casa, afinal? Porque tinha deixado sua matilha em alerta lá fora? Esperavam uma luta? De repente, desejei que Edward não tivesse segurado Jacob.

"Porque vieram, Sam?", perguntei, mas minha pronuncia cautelosa deixava claro que eu não confiava nele.

"Leah foi pega por um grupo de vampiros", ele respondeu depressa, ignorando a comoção repentina e os grunhidos de Jacob tentando de desvencilhar de Edward, "Não sabemos quem são nem quantos são, só sabemos o que eles querem", Sam lançou um olhar especulativo para Jake.

"Jacob?", Edward leu a mente dele. Parecia não fazer muita força para manter Jake no lugar, e isso me deixou preocupada, porque reforçava a teoria de que sem o lobo, ele não só ficava sem suas memórias, como também estava totalmente vulnerável.

Rezei para que Renesmee e Carlisle subissem com uma notícia que provasse o quanto eu estava errada.

Sam molhou os lábios e avaliou a expressão de Noah antes de continuar.

"Provavelmente não sabem que ele não é mais o guerreiro que esteve caçando em Seattle. Queriam pegar Renesmee, mas Jacob a mandou para cá, e eles acharam mais fácil ficar com Leah. Ela estava desprotegida."

"Vingança", deduzi, "Eles querem vingança, e por isso pegaram Leah? Acham que Jacob vai atrás dela. É uma armadilha."

"Não vai funcionar", Noah disse, e sua voz era quase insensível, como se estivesse entediado "Jacob não vai com a gente essa noite."

"Por isso não dissemos nada", Seth falou depressa para Jacob em tom de desculpas, "Você não pode lutar, cara. Sentimos muito, mas toda a matilha votou para que você ficasse de fora. É para o seu bem..."

"Como podemos ajudar?", Edward perguntou antes que Jacob começasse a se irritar outra vez.

Os ombros de Sam relaxaram quando a conversa chegou onde ele queria.

"Esses vampiros que pegaram Leah são fortes. São treinados, não são como os recém criados que andam perambulando por Seattle. Minha opinião é que fazem parte de algum clã mais antigo. Eles sabem o que estão fazendo. Por isso achei que Carlisle pudesse ajudar, ele conhece muitos clãs, percebi isso quando nos reunimos para defender Renesmee anos atrás."

"Ele vai tentar", Edward murmurou.

Sam o encarou, descrente.

"Vai falar em nome dele?"

"Não. Carlisle está lá em baixo, ouvindo tudo. Não pode vir agora porque está ocupado, então vou dizer o que estiver na mente dele", Edward fez uma pausa breve, depois olhou para Seth e Noah "Viram algum deles?"

"Sim...", Seth franziu a testa, lembrando de alguma coisa, "Na noite em que Jacob se transformou... mas não consigo pensar em nada importante..."

Passou-se um segundo. Apenas duas batidas de coração de Jacob, e então...

"Uma tatuagem?", Edward captou depressa a imagem na mente de Seth, e quando falou, parecia estar apenas transmitindo para Carlisle em voz alta, "Uma asa negra. No antebraço."

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Até Jacob prestava atenção à conversa. Edward o tinha praticamente soltado, apenas seus cotovelos se tocavam casualmente. Então, o olhar de Edward mudou. O pânico toldou de negro suas íris douradas, fazendo meu coração descer para o estômago.

"Felix."

"_Os Volturi?_", o horror em minha voz era quase histérico.

"Não pode ser...", Edward murmurou, mas parecia ainda estar falando com Carlisle.

Expressões idênticas de choque atravessaram os rostos de Sam, Seth e Noah. Não havia medo ali, apenas o mais completo estarrecimento, como se lutar com os Volturi fosse a última coisa que esperassem. Na verdade, a notícia não podia ser mais absurda.

"Porque Aro ia mandar Felix...", comecei a perguntar.

"Carlisle, você tem certeza?", os olhos de Edward ficaram congelados no nada. Quando recuperaram o foco, ele se virou para mim, "Carlisle tem uma teoria."

[JACOB]

Carlisle surgiu no patamar da escada, o rosto normalmente pálido agora lívido como um fantasma. Os olhos cor de âmbar oscilaram sobre Edward e Bella quase ao mesmo tempo, e então saltaram para os rostos perplexos de Sam, Seth e Noah. Por fim, ele parou em mim.

Fiquei olhando para o vão da escada atrás dele, esperando meio alheio que alguma coisa acontecesse. Minha mente estava dispersa, e só quando percebi que todos olhavam para mim é que lembrei o que estava esperando – Renesmee. Mas ela não apareceu.

Estava prestes a perguntar por que ela tinha ficado lá em baixo quando Sam falou numa voz mais grave que o normal:

"Os Volturi, Carlisle? Tem certeza?"

Carlisle assentiu, mas parecia atordoado demais para passar alguma segurança aos que ouviam.

"Pelo que Edward descreveu, tenho quase absoluta certeza. Felix tem uma marca de nascença nas costas, em forma de uma asa negra. Mas será que..."

Ele ficou pensativo.

"Sim, faz sentido", Edward concordou com algo em sua mente, "Lembro quando você me contou sobre a obsessão de Felix em criar um exército para governar. Aro não gostava da idéia, é claro, porque ia contra a regra primordial de preservar nosso segredo."

"Criar um exército?", Bella se recuperou mais rápido que os outros, mas a inflexão tensa em sua voz ainda deixava transparecer o estresse súbito que pegou todos nós desprevenidos.

"Antes de ser transformado, Felix foi um fuzileiro naval na segunda guerra mundial", Edward explicou, "Trabalhou do lado dos americanos, mas apoiava em segredo das idéias de Hittler. Quando se tronou um de nós, sua maneira de pensar não mudou, apenas... se adaptou."

"Ele passou a odiar a raça inferior", acrescentou Carlisle, e seu tom deixava claro que lamentava profundamente esse fato, "Aro soube disso assim que o encontrou, e para convencê-lo a fazer parte de sua guarda, prometeu que um dia lhe daria seu exército."

"Um exército para matar humanos", murmurou Noah com desprezo.

"É exatamente o que está acontecendo em Seattle", Sam concordou.

"Mas isso não vai contra as regras?", perguntei, obviamente juntando dois mais dois, olhando de Edward para Carlisle, sem saber exatamente de quem obter a resposta, "Quer dizer, se ele realmente estiver por trás das mortes em Seattle, não está sendo nada discreto. Como Aro pôde prometer uma coisa dessas?"

"Os Volturi não fazem uma jogada sem garantias", Carlisle refletiu, "Claro que Aro estava blefando, provavelmente acreditando que com o tempo Felix esqueceria essa promessa."

"Ele não esqueceu", Bella murmurou atrás de mim. Sua voz fria chamou minha atenção e me virei para olhá-la. Ela estava muito séria, quase estranhamente rígida, e seu olhar vidrado cor de ouro estava fixo em mim.

Franzi a testa, sem entender. Olhei para Edward, esquecendo por um segundo que a mente dela era bloqueada para ele. Mas a minha não era, e ele olhou no mesmo segundo para Bella quando a viu em minha cabeça.

"Ele não sabe, Carlisle", ela disse, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim. Talvez não estivesse realmente me _vendo_, apenas me olhando, "Aro não sabe do que Felix está fazendo."

"Impossível", Carlisle disse polidamente, "Por mais que Felix tentasse criar um exército escondido, não haveria como Aro não saber depois de algum tempo. Ele tem muitos aliados, a notícia correria."

"Então ele está _deixando_ acontecer", Edward concluiu com um sorriso estranho, "Como Jasper suspeitava."

"Por quê?", Sam disse, inquieto, adiantando a pergunta que todos nós queríamos fazer.

Olhei para Edward, que estava mais próximo de mim. Bella, Seth e Noah fizeram o mesmo, esperando. Edward nos encarou antes de olhar para Carlisle.

Carlisle pigarreou.

"Bem... Creio que haja uma explicação possível. Mas me surpreende que Aro acredite mesmo nisso, talvez ele seja mais tradicional do que eu supunha..."

"Tradicional?", não consegui suprimir o tom de escárnio da palavra. Não lembrava daqueles caras, os Volturi, mas pelo modo como todos estavam abalados, era possível que fossem uma espécie de chefões da máfia, e eu não imaginava como o conceito de _tradicional_ se encaixa em tipos assim.

Carlisle piscou para mim, obviamente se lembrando que eu não lembrava de nada.

"Os Volturi são o clã mais antigo de nossa espécie, os guardiões de nossas tradições."

"Vampiros com tradições. Achei que isso só se aplicasse a ceitas religiosas", de novo, o tom de escárnio, dessa vez evidente demais para obrigar Bella e me dar uma cotovelada entre as costelas. O golpe me deixou sem ar, e ela arregalou os olhos, consternada.

"Desculpe", murmurou, a máscara fria no rosto de vampira se dissolvendo numa expressão muito humana de culpa, "Ah, Jake, me desculpe..."

Acenei para ela, massageando o local. Mas afinal não era culpa dela se eu estava parecendo uma moça cheia de não me toques. Isso só me fez fechar a cara, mas tive o cuidado de virar para frente antes, ou Bella certamente faria uma cena achando que era por causa dela.

"Na verdade, não são muitas", Carlisle continuou, a voz tão mansa quanto a de Edward, a diferença é que _nele_ aquela voz não dava nos nervos, talvez porque nunca viesse acompanhada de um olhar sarcástico na minha direção, "A principal delas, como você mesmo apontou, é nunca revelar nosso segredo. Somos mais fortes que os humanos, mas existimos em menor número e isso é uma desvantagem que Aro não ousaria subestimar. Mas eu estava me referindo a uma lenda muito antiga... na verdade, nunca dei nenhum crédito a ela..."

O olhar de Sam relampejou por todos na sala, como se estudasse com cuidado quem estava realmente atento. Não entendi a reação até que ele virou discretamente a cabeça na direção das janelas, o olhar se estendendo na direção das árvores. Ele não estava nos olhando para ver se estávamos prestando atenção a Carlisle, e sim se estávamos notando que ele espiava furtivamente sua matilha lá fora.

Por alguma razão, me pareceu que ele já sabia o que Carlisle ia dizer. E, o que quer que fosse, o deixou em alerta. Seu olhar negro refletiu a maquinação em seu cérebro antes mesmo que Carlisle começasse a contar.

"Não sei como a lenda surgiu, mas os Antigos não gostavam de falar dela, era como se fosse sinal de mau agouro. Na época que vivi com os Volturi, Aro me contou sobre ela durante uma conversa casual, e ficou claro que para ele não passava de uma piada criativa."

"Havia uma profecia que previa o surgimento de um clã poderoso, na aurora dos nossos tempos. Esse clã governaria por muitos anos, e todos os respeitariam e se dobrariam aos seus júbilos, e eles seriam capazes de mover legiões a favor de seus propósitos. Mas chegaria um tempo em que sua supremacia acabaria, e uma nova era para nossa espécie começaria. Um outro clã, com poderes insuperáveis, os ameaçaria. Mas não seria isso que iria destroná-los, e sim uma arma até então ignorada."

O olhar de Carlisle se voltou para mim ao mesmo tempo em que Edward franziu a testa, inclinando a cabeça como se alguém o tivesse chamado do outro lado da sala.

"Um guerreiro, a profecia dizia" o tom de Carlisle agora era quase temeroso. Ninguém na sala respirava, inclusive eu, "O Guerreiro da Lua, Caius dizia. Ele acreditava na profecia, apesar do desdém de Aro. Foi por isso que caçou os lobisomens na Irlanda por tantos anos, até quase exterminá-los. Ele achava que o Guerreiro da Lua estava entre eles."

"Acha que esse clã tão absoluto somos nós, meu caro?", Aro perguntava a Caius, humildemente complacente, "Não vivemos para nossos propósitos, existimos para o bem da espécie. Ora, seja sensato, devemos saber escolher com cautela nossas crenças."

"No entanto, ele nos teme até hoje. Teme que _nós_ sejamos o clã que os ameaçará. Podem imaginar o que ele pensou quando soube o que Jacob tinha se tornado, porque apesar de seu interesse pelos transfigurados quando esteve em Forks há anos atrás, para ele sua espécie era meramente utilitária", Carlisle dirigiu as últimas palavras a Sam, tomando cuidado para não torná-las ofensivas.

"Então ele sabe", Bella murmurou, "Aro sabe do que Felix está fazendo..."

"Onde Jacob entra nessa história, exatamente?", Sam a interrompeu.

"Acredito que, em parte, Aro o está provocando, deixando que Felix tenha seu exército porque _agora_ essa é uma estratégia a seu favor."

"Quanto mais vampiros em Seattle...", começou Noah.

"Mais diversão para Jake", terminou Seth, erguendo uma sobrancelha incerta para mim.

"E mais tempo para Aro planejar uma estratégia", Bella articulou.

"Ao que parece, ele já tem uma", Carlisle passou a mão pelos cabelos, de repente muito concentrado, como um matemático chegando aos resultados finais de uma longa equação, "Está mantendo Leah para atraí-lo. É claro que Aro o quer vivo, então não devemos nos preocupar com isso."

"Aro está aqui?", Sam quis saber, "Na América, em Seattle?"

"Acho pouco provável. Talvez apenas Felix e provavelmente Demetri..."

"Ele está confiante", Edward comentou, e me dei conta de que ele tinha ficado calado por um bom tempo. Mesmo agora, sua voz era estranha, como se ele não estivesse realmente ali, "Enviar seu rastreador para uma missão dessas..."

"Não", foi Bella quem falou, embora todos olhassem para Carlisle, "Ele não está confiante, está atento. Aro quer testar Jacob, saber do que ele é capaz fisicamente, por isso enviou os mais fortes da guarda."

Carlisle a olhou sob uma luz nova.

"Sim", murmurou, assentindo lentamente, "Faz sentido, Bella. Aro deve ter dado a eles a ordem de atrair Jacob, mas no fundo era uma armadilha contra Felix e Demetri. Um sacrifício valioso."

"Um sacrifício inútil", contrapôs Noah, olhando para meu braço com um sorriso desdenhoso, "Jacob não pode lutar."

Eu ainda não tinha recuperado a fala, então não pude responder à altura. Nada daquilo fazia sentido para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, era impossível ignorar que fazia todo sentido para os _outros_. Eles sabiam mais do que eu e praguejei mentalmente por estar em desvantagem sem minhas lembranças, eu tinha certeza que elas continham informações importantes. No fundo, eu estava um pouco aliviado por toda aquela loucura finalmente fazer sentido – um sentido cruel, insano e mirabolante, mas ainda sim, lógico – mas também estava me sentindo como um super herói com seus poderes roubados, de repente enviado para a missão de salvar a terra.

Pensei em como eu tinha ficado depois do sexo com Renesmee naquela manhã, nas marcas de unhas em meu peito, no meu braço quebrado e na cotovelada de Bella há alguns minutos atrás. Sem aquele maldito lobo eu não passava de um humano tentando conviver com criaturas cem vezes mais fortes que eu. Mesmo Renesmee, com toda sua delicadeza feminina, tinha me ferido, embora não me sentisse nada incomodado com isso. Não quando se tratava dela. Mas não tinha a menor chance de sobreviver numa luta com vampiros.

E eu não era suficientemente idiota para _não_ sentir medo disso.

Uma mudança repentina no clima da sala chamou minha atenção. Seth e Noah estavam olhando para alguma coisa atrás de mim, e Carlisle se voltou para o vão da escada. Edward parecia mais alheio do que nunca.

Segui o olhar deles. Encostada de lado numa parede, Renesmee abraçava a si mesma e encarava o chão numa tentativa constrangedora de evitar o olhar de todos. Seu corpo parecia ter diminuído no tempo que passou no laboratório, como se o estresse a tivesse encolhido. Ela ergueu o rosto e piscou para Carlisle por um momento, um tique nervoso que eu tinha aprendido a identificar, sinal de que ela estava se esforçando para demonstrar tranqüilidade.

Isso me aborreceu.

"Passei as seqüências para o computador", ela disse numa voz suave e calma que amenizou o ambiente, "Agora só resta esperar."

Ela tinha ouvido tudo. Talvez não tudo, mas boa parte – a pior parte, provavelmente. Por isso Edward ficou ausente, estava tentando se concentrar na mente dela, esperando algum sinal de que deveria interferir antes que disséssemos algo que a perturbasse demais. Lancei um olhar irritado para ele, realmente indignado por ele _não_ ter feito isso.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

"Não ia adiantar"

Estiquei o braço bom, um claro convite para recebê-la. Renesmee veio devagar e se aninhou no meu peito, as mãos pequenas se agarrando em minha camisa em volta da cintura. Tive vontade de levá-la embora para qualquer lugar longe dali, qualquer lugar que a distraísse da tensão. Não sabia por que, mas ela parecia estar mais abalada do que todos nós, por algum motivo que eu não conseguia entender. Para ela, tudo aquilo tinha um significado maior, e aparentemente nem Edward estava conseguindo ver qual era, embora a ruga em sua testa provasse que não tinha desistido de tentar.

"Mas como eles podem ter certeza que não vamos nos envolver?", Seth retomou o assunto como se nada tivesse interrompido a conversa, ansioso demais por respostas para prestar atenção no súbito pesar que envolveu a sala, "Quer dizer, eles sabem que somos muitos, Jacob não está sozinho."

"Aro costuma pecar por não dar valor aos laços de afeto", Edward murmurou, lançando um olhar terno à Renesmee em meus braços. Havia alguma coisa naquele gesto que significava mais que apenas proteção paterna, talvez fosse uma lembrança que eu já não partilhava com eles, "Ele julga que ninguém vai arriscar o próprio pescoço para se meter em assuntos que não são da conta deles, um erro grave, é claro, mas duvido que os Volturi estejam contando com isso, uma vez que o que uni aqueles que estão do lado deles é a conveniência e não a amizade."

Noah bufou com desprezo.

"Se forem apenas dois, daremos conta. Somos vinte e dois."

Estreitei os olhos para ele. Então o engraçadinho já estava se considerando da matilha de Sam. Sorte dele que o motivo por trás daquele surto de afetação fosse os hormônios masculinos aflorando por causa da paixonite por Leah, ou ele estaria muito ferrado quando eu me recuperasse. Mas eu podia entender que o instinto territorialista tornava impossível a convivência com outro macho que tivesse estado com sua fêmea antes, por isso deixei essa passar.

"Talvez Aro tenha uma surpresa...", o dourado opaco nos olhos de Carlisle se iluminou um pouco, "Mas fiquem atentos, os propósitos dos Volturi são sempre obscuros."

"Sabemos o que estamos fazendo", Sam assegurou, e depois acrescentou em voz alta, como se falasse para sua matilha lá fora e não apenas para os que estavam na sala. Um sinal claro de que a amizade com os Cullen ainda estava intacta, "Obrigado, Carlisle, Edward, Bella. Vocês ajudaram muito."

"Mais do que imaginam", Noah murmurou, soturno.

Naquele momento, tive certeza de que eles sairiam dali direto para resgatar Leah, e a empolgação disso o estava deixando inquieto.

Com um aceno de cabeça, Sam e Noah deixaram a casa. Seth hesitou, me olhando como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa.

Suspirei, resignado.

"Ela é sua irmã. É evidente que você precisa estar do lado dele agora", _já que sou um inútil por tempo indeterminado_.

"Mas é apenas por isso", ele arriscou um sorriso brincalhão.

"Tomem cuidado", Renesmee murmurou para ele, a voz afetuosa, mas frágil, "Avisem quando tudo estiver terminado."

"Cara... volte logo", Seth quase suplicou, depois acrescentou para os Cullen, "Obrigado."

Observei Seth saindo, desejando mais do que nunca voltar. Mas naquele exato momento não havia muito que pudesse ser feito a meu favor.

Como Renesmee tinha dito, só restava esperar.


	19. Água

**Oizinho!**

**Bom, alguma tensão nesse capítulo, e eles está um pouco sombrio. Já disse que sou péssima descrevendo cena de ação, então tenham paciência comigo, ok? u.u Eu reli os quatro livros da série para lembrar um pouco mais da história e dos personagens, e chegue a conclusão de que tenho mais motivos para não gostar da saga do que para gostar, que engraçado né? E estou aqui toda apaixonada pela minha fic, que sé sobre... Crepúsculo! Argh. Mas eu não tenho como negar que a autora sabe prender um leitor. Ela **_**realmente**_** é uma escritora. Mas o que se pode fazer quando eu não vou com a cara dos protagonistas? – tirando Jacob, é claro. De qualquer modo, fiquei tão apaixonada pelo Jacob... na verdade, os diálogos do Edward com a Bella são uma provação para a minha paciência, e eu passo as páginas para as partes em que o Jacob aparece =D Bom, chega da minha falação, vamos aos coments:**

_**Cintya**_**: Olá! Estou super feliz com suas reviews de MS, ninguém até agora tinha feito comentários tão interessantes e legais sobre ela ;) As vezes acho que as pessoas nãos gostam muito de MS por ela ser um pouco bobinha, mas eu a adoro justamente por isso, tem uma certa ingenuidade nela, a Renesmee ainda é bem imatura e até certo ponto irritante, como você percebeu. **

**Muito legal que alguém tenha percebido as intertextualidades nela, a da Bela Adormecida e a de Tristão e Isolda, por exemplo. Desde a primeira vez que li sobre o **_**imprinting**_** na história original, pensei na analogia com essa história, o feitiço que faz o Tristão se apaixonar pela Isolda. Essa história mexe muito comigo não por causa do feitiço, mas porque quando ele acaba, eles se amam ainda mais. Isso te lembra alguma coisa? ;)**

**Morri de rir do seu comentário sobre o cap. 5! HUAhuahu "Ai ai, essa parte da fic, é tipo: 'mamãe minha amiga me transformou numa piriguete'", A Nessie é bem engraçada nesse cap., e eu adoro a Lily, é a amiga que eu queria ter =D**

**A Lenda da Loba realmente parece com o Feitiço de Áquila, nem tinha me ligado nisso Ahuhuahua E eu acho esse filme lindo...**

**O Bloqueio do Jacob realmente é pertinente, eu sempre senti falta de alguma explicação para a atração física de um cara **_**imprinted**_** por uma criança, já que no livro dizem que o sentimento é muito forte. Aí eu inventei o Bloqueio, e isso também ajudou a manter o clima picante da fic, seria sem graça se tudo fosse rápido e acabasse logo. Eu queria ir com calma, descrever bem a intimidade deles ao invés de passar direto para os finalmentes. **

**Sim sim sim! A cena do cap. 11 é de 9 e meia semanas! Um filme que eu AMO por sinal, e essa cena é absolutamente linda e erótica! Ahuahuhua adorei transcrevê-la para a fic ;) **

**E eu TENHO QUE DIZER que você **_**achou**_** o Noah! Eu imagino ele quase IGUAL ao Jared Padalecki o.o Bom, um pouquinho mais moreno, mas enfim Ahuau Fiquei chocada. Na verdade eu ia contar a história dele depois, mas ele não tem os traços tão quileutes quanto os outros porque a mãe dele não era da reserva. Mesmo assim, ele tem a pele mais morena (bronzeada, na verdade), e os traços mais finos. O Jared tem o olhar do Noah, bem como eu imaginei -.- Enfim, obrigada por ter achado meu Noah =D**

**Você é uma leitora atenta e muito crítica, e fico surpresa que até agora suas reviews apontem mais qualidades do que defeitos. Sei que eu deslizo algumas vezes e que não dá para agradar todo mundo (por exemplo, a cena com o Jasper em MU), mas no cômputo geral, as críticas são boas. Leitoras como você sabem o que estão falando, por isso fico feliz em receber elogios e comentários com interpretações inteligentes e empolgadas =D Obrigada mesmo, querida! Mil beijos ;* E continue comentando MS e MU!**

**Ah, e eu NUNCA tomo água depois que como pimenta, mas é porque eu ADORO ficar com a queimação na língua ^^ **

_**Jeamalo**_**: Oi, querida! A Renesmee está muito assustada com a possibilidade de perder Jacob de um modo mais definitivo do que se ele simplesmente esquecesse dela. Isso fica mais claro nesse capítulo. O resgate da Leah não foi a coisa mais divertida que eu já escrevi, mas finalmente ela foi salva! ÊÊêêÊEêê!**

**Ah, eu adorei sua fic, você é bem meticulosa com as palavras, gostei disso. Você vai comentar meus coments também? =D Beijinhos ;***

_**Anonimo**_**_:_ Olá! Não sei quem você é, mas fico feliz que esteja acompanhando minha fic. A Renesmee anda com coisas demais na cabeça para pensar no que aconteceu com Jasper, mas tenho certeza que ela vai contar quando surgir a oportunidade ;) Eu adoro Anne Rice! Na verdade, ela é minha autora preferida do gênero. Com certeza qualquer vampiro da saga crepúsculo ficaria indiscutivelmente mais interessante na escrita fascinante dela, mas vamos admitir que aí eles **_**não seriam**_** os vampiros da saga Crepúsculo ;) Os vampiros da Meyer com certeza são muito sem graça, mas eu redimo alguns, como Jasper e o Carlisle. Gosto deles, sei lá, fui com a cara deles. Não gosto da Rosalie, impetuosa demais, é irritante. Me lembra muito uma versão piorada e crescida da Claudia. **

**Adoro o Louis, o Lestat e o Armand. São meus preferidos. Sinto saudades deles u.u Tive uma certa paixonite pelo Louis na época que li, talvez eu nunca tenha me curado completamente ;P Obrigada pela review, beijos ;* **

_**Leonna**_**: Oi querida! Pois é, eu já tenho quase tudo esquematizado para o último capítulo. Achei que ia ficar um pouco perdida na hora de concluir a história, mas tudo foi ficando mais clara em cada capítulo. Posso adiantar que vai ser a parte mais difícil de escrever, realmente vai doer muito fazer **_**e**_** ler -.- Mas não tem como ser diferente, a história se encaminhou para isso e seria forçar muito tentar mudar o rumo das coisas agora. De qualquer modo, vai surpreender vocês, leitores e leitoras, isso eu tenho certeza ;)**

**Eu adorei fazer a NC do capítulo anterior! Na verdade ela surgiu na minha mente de várias maneiras e eu trabalhei bem ela até chegar no que ficou. Ainda acho que podia ter me esforçado um pouco mais, mas agora é tarde, já postei ;) Auhauhhua não é um dom, é esforço. Eu leio e releio cada parte do que escrevo até decidir se está bom. Na maioria das vezes não fico satisfeita -.- **

**AHUuaua você é muito engraçada! Bom, mas como você vai ver nesse capítulo, a abstinência do Jake não é porque a Renesmee acha que ele é frágil demais para o ato. Tem a ver com o fato dele ser humano agora, mas é mais do que isso. Pra ser sincera, eu nem pensei nessa possibilidade que você falou AHuhuahua só quando li sua review é que me dei conta de que fazia sentido. Mas não é isso, de qualquer modo.**

**Obrigadinha mais uma vez pelo apoio e pelo carinho. Bjs ;***

_**Thiago**_**: Humm... interessante sua review. Tenho poucos comentários de garotos (na verdade, só os seus u.u') e é legal ver como vocês estão lendo minha fic. Quer dizer, como estão interpretando as coisas. Às vezes tenho medo de escrever coisas muito melosas que sejam frescas demais para o seu tipo de público ;) Mas acho que não corro muito esse risco (ACHO), porque eu mesmo não curto melação. Realmente não me importo que os garotos prefiram as cenas de sexo na minha fic (aliás, quantos anos você tem? Tudo bem, não vou te denunciar para os administradores do se vc for menor de idade, juro =D como se a maioria aqui não fosse u.u). mas que bom que você está gostando, bom, pelo menos das cenas que te interessam. E eu não sou uma "ninja" na arte do sexo HUAhuahua ai deus. Você realmente sabe deixar uma garota sem graça -.- Eu só tenho um pouco de sensibilidade para escrever essas coisas, acho que é isso. Tem muita coisa que eu chuto, sabe, por exemplo, quando eu tenho que mostrar a cena na perspectiva do Jacob. Eu **_**não sou**_** um homem, não sei como é fazer sexo com uma mulher, então apelo para minha imaginação. Com toda sinceridade, é BEM mais difícil fazer as cenas no ponto de vista do Jake, então eu quase sempre prefiro fazer no da Renesmee.**

"**Eu até simpatizo com Jacob pelo fato dele ter pego a mulher e agora pega a filhinha do Edward, e também por ele não ficar de frescura como a maioria dos personagens" AHUuhaU você não gosta mesmo do Edward, heim? Mas não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer sobre Jacob não ficar de frescura, se bem que, como eu comentei lá em cima, nem eu agüento as chatices do Edward -.- **

"**Uma curiosidade... A Renesmee toma algum tipo de anticoncepcional?" – Não. Bom, ela talvez tomasse algumas precauções antes do Jacob ir para o **_**Outro Lado**_** (sempre acho estranho falar isso), por questões óbvias. A vida sexual deles era muito mais ativa. Agora as coisas ficaram meio paradas para ela, então, não, ela não está tomando.** **E, como você vai ver nesse capítulo, não vai ser necessário por um bom tempo. **

**Obrigada por comentar, faça isso mais vezes, é sempre legal ler comentários de garotos ;) Bjinhs ;*  
><strong>

_**Ivina**_**: Ai, menina, fico toda boba quando leio seus coments! AHUhuahua mas estou bem longe de ser famosa, por enquanto o meu sonho de escrever um livro é bem distante. Mas, seja com for, SE um dia eu escrever um que vire filme, vou encher o saco do diretor para ele colocar o Taylor Lautner pelo menos como coadjuvante u.u Imagine eu na premiere ao lado dele *.* Vou morrer -.- **

**Pois é, estou tentando ser mais detalhista sem ser cansativa. Isso é mais difícil do que parece. Escrever muitos detalhes pode cansar o leitor, ainda mais hoje em dia. Ontem mesmo estava tentando ler aquela série do George Martin, Guerra dos Tronos, e juro que me dava nos nervos o modo como ele detalhava cada coisinha. Não se admira que os livros sejam bíblias! Seja como for, a série é boa, só peca por deixar o leitor meio sem fôlego em meio à verborragia das páginas. **

**É um prazer ser tão elogiada por uma leitora que lê tanto! Significa que você sabe o que está dizendo ;) Isso me deixa muito feliz, de verdade. Fazer magia com as palavras é realmente difícil, e é um elogio e tanto você me dizer que eu tenho potencial para isso. Obrigada mesmo ;) Mil beijos ;****

**Ah, comente esse capítulo, ok? **

_**Gabiand**_** : OiE! Aii que bom que você gostou da música! Eu adoro ela, apesar de ser um pop bem manjado, sempre que escuto descubro que gosto dela de verdade. Não se preocupe, os dias dos Volturi estão contados. Sei que muita gente acha impossível derrubá-los, mas na verdade a própria autora deixou bem claro que isso é só uma questão de persistência. Eles são CHEIOS de pontos fracos, se os Cullen realmente quisessem acabar com eles, conseguiriam. Na verdade, a única vantagem deles é a numérica, isso fica bem claro no último livro, ainda mais com a Bella como escudo. **

**A Leah não amaldiçoou a Nessie, só pensou no que ela tem com o Jacob. Talvez seja porque ela queria ter isso com alguém. Já pensou nisso? Eu não a culpo, **_**eu**_** queria ter isso com alguém ;) De preferência com um gostoso que nem o Jacob u.u**

**Bom, vamos ver como ele vai se sair com isso de abstinência HAHAHAHA *cara de má***

**Os Cullen vão aparecer mais, talvez, só que mais tarde. **

**Obrigada pela review ;* **

_**Karina**_**_:_ Obrigada, querida! Continue acompanhando! Beijos ;*  
><strong>

_**Michelle Lautner**_**: Sim, querida! É esse o filme, "Como se fosse a primeira vez"!, eu acho ele meio chatinho, mas a essência é interessante, e me lembra muito a situação do Jake, tadinho, esquecendo dela toda vez que "muda". **

**Bom, eu espero fazer com que a abstinência do Jake seja engraçada. Só que ele vai ficar de muito mau humor com isso, então eu ainda não posso dizer como vai ser =D**

**Não fique assustada com o que eu disse sobre o início da fic ser uma parte do final da história. Bom, talvez você deva ficar sim u.u É que as notícias não são muito boas, mas enfim *suspira* vamos ver no que vai dar...**

**Você definiu bem a situação da Leah – realmente ela passou por muita coisa tuim e por isso está tão chata nos livros. Na minha fic tentei fazer ela mais distante disso. O Noah é um garoto meio ingênuo e estressadinho, mas ele vai amadurecer muito pra conquistar a Leah, ela não é fácil. Pelo menos ele já ganhou alguns pontos com ela – ela realmente gosta do olhar dele. Na verdade eu me inspirei no olhar do meu ex namorado -.- Quando ele me olhava, era lindo, ele tinha esse olhar meio infantil, meio frágil, do tipo que conquista o lado protetor de qualquer garota. **

**Noah não está respeitando muito o Jacob por duas razões: uma é que sem o lobo, Jacob não é mais um macho alpha, então esse tipo de ligação ficou um pouco apagada. E segundo...bom, você já deve adivinhar, ele detesta saber que a Leah gosta do Jake. Isso o faz se sentir inferiorizado porque, em muitos sentidos, ele acha o Jacob muito melhor que ele. Mas isso faz parte da personalidade imatura do Noah. A maioria dos garotos é um pouco complexado consigo mesmo quando ainda é inexperiente. Mas que bom que você está gostando dele ;) **

_**Karina**_**: (não sei se é a mesma de cima) ****Oi, flor!, obrigada ;) Bom, a fic está seguindo e não sei quantos cap. faltam para acabar. Algumas coisas ainda devem acontecer antes disso, então fique acompanhando e comentando, ok? Espero que goste do cap. de hoje ;) ;***

_**Gaby**_**_:_ Hum, linda, eu não sei se vou fazer uma continuação dessa fic. Tipo, eu ADORO ela, mas eu preciso terminar isso, tem noção, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, só fico pensando na história, no que vai acontecer e que eu preciso escrever logo as coisas antes que eu esqueça! Hauhauhu eu preciso dar atenção à minha faculdade, enfim, às outras coisas da vida. Essa fic me suga! Mas não estou reclamando ;) Adoro passar um tempo com meu Jake ^^ Mas o que você quis dizer com fics de época? O.o fiquei curiosa. Bom, talvez eu faça fics one-shot. Obviamente todas com o Jacob *.* As vezes fico pensando em como seriam os filhos dele coma Nessie, imagina... Talvez seja um casal de gêmeos, ou talvez não, talvez seja só um garoto, irresistível que nem o pai lalalá**

_**Sami Winkot**_**:**** Oi, Sami ;) AHUua nossa você está conseguindo captar a tensão masculina no ar? Achei que fosse algo discreto demais u.u Humm... bom saber. Eu adoro isso =D É isso o que eu mais gosto no Jacob antigo, a masculinidade gritante. Tudo nele exala isso, o cheiro, o modo de andar, de olhar, de falar, de pensar, de agir, TUDO! Por isso ele é tão sombrio, porque é masculino demais, puro instinto. **

**Eu tb fico frustrada com as fics Jake/Nessie que encontro por aí, poucas são boas, na verdade é o que você disse, a maioria retratada a Nessie como uma menina mimada e cheia de caprichos e o Jacob como o capacho dela. Isso me irrita, não é nada sexy um cara assim, e não é nada cativante uma heroína assim. **

"**Sabe essa coisa no DNA da Renesmee e do Jacob? Bom, eu sempre imagino ele tomando o sangue dela para voltar ao normal, só não tenho ideia do porque", - muito perspicaz. Só digo isso.  
><strong>  
><strong>Bom, infelizmente vou ter que colocar Jake e Nessie de castigo por alguns capítulos, mas não se preocupe, a fic na vai ficar menos hot por causa disso *sorriso malicioso*<strong>

_**CarolStew**_**: Oi querida! A Leah não morreu! HUAhahuuh Mas será que ela vai dar uma chance pro Noah depois de ele ter salvado ela? Será? Ela é bem orgulhosa heim. Coitado dele =D Esse cap. tem algumas novidades, espero que goste e comente. Estou ansiosa para escrever o próximo cap.! HUaquahua imagine só porque...**

_**Priscilla**_**: Oi, minha flor ;) Pois é, a Nessie sofre. Mas eu acho ela bem menos dramática do que a Bella. Caramba, no livro 3 tinha horas que eu tinha vontade de dar gargalhadas de tão patética que ela era. ****É exagerado. Pelo menos a Nessie guarda o drama todo para ela e não fica dando ataques de choro por aí. **

**Você sabia que a NC do último cap. de MS quase não teve comentários? =( fiquei super triste porque deu um trabalhão fazer ela e eu realmente adorei escrever cada parágrafo. De vez em quando vou lá e leio de novo, sempre fico chocada quando percebo que fui eu quem escreveu. AHUuahuah não liga, não, sou meio estranha mesmo. **

**Bom, o caso Jake/normal Jake/lobo é bem complicado, mas eu tenho notícias boas a respeito disso ;) Os próximos cap. vão ser promissores. **

**Eu gosto da descrição da Meyer sobre os Volturi, mas não gosto especificamente de nenhum deles. O Aro na verdade é intrigante para mim, porque a mente dele funciona de uma maneira bem complexa. **

**Querida, eu não sei se vou escrever outra fic Jake/Ness. Como eu comentei com a Gaby, preciso fazer outras coisas. Talvez (e isso é um talvez BEEEM grande) eu faça fics one-shot, de um capítulo só. Mas quem sabe, eu tenho vários planetas em gêmeos, então mudo de idéia da noite pro dia ;) **

_**Dani Sabino**_**: Oi, querida! Obrigada pelo coment! Espero que esse cap. esteja de acordo com suas expectativas ;) bjs ;*  
><strong>

_**bia duraes**_**: Oi, bia! Calma, a fic não vai acabar agora ;P ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, muita NC pra tirar nosso fôlego, muitas idas e vindas par nos deixar com o coração mais apertadinho ainda ;)**

**A Bella com certeza vai aparecer mais para o final da fic num papel importante. Eles vão se envolver com os Volturi, isso é inevitável, e como eu disse, ela é um escudo para a maioria das habilidades deles, então...**

**Vou contar um segredo: quando eu planejei a fic, pensei na Nessie sendo médica. Seria muito fofo ver ela cuidando do Jacob quando ele se arrebentasse ;P e sexy, tb. Além do mais, acho que a profissão tem tudo a ver com ela. Mas ao mesmo tempo achei ela imatura demais em MS para escolher esse caminho. Agora talvez seja a hora. Ela é boa nisso, de verdade, porque ela tem uma coisa que a maioria dos médicos (bons) tem: frieza e sensibilidade. Pode parecer contraditório, mas não é. **

**Sobre o sonho da Renesmee, eu não posso falar mais do que já disse – é uma parte do final da fic. A Nessie não pode prever o futuro como a Alice, então ela não tem como interpretar esse sonho de um modo que não seja pelo sexto sentido dela. Ela realmente sente pavor quando lembra dele, porque foi real demais. Ela sabe disso, sabe que não foi só um sonho, mas não sabe o que isso significa exatamente, por isso ela ficou e está (no cap. de hoje) tão atordoada. **

**Bom, chega, já falei demais AHUhuaua bjo ;***

_**Megan**_**_:_ Oi, Megan! Adoro esse seu "nome" ;) Bom, na verdade tem várias músicas que eu escuto quando faço as cenas do Jake com a Nessie. Vamos a elas:**

**Adele** – Set Fire To The Rain (É a música do ultimo capítulo, e também é a música que escolhi como "tema" deles na fic, aquela que, se a história fosse um filme, ia tocar enquanto os créditos sobem =D)

**Aerosmith** – I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (Estou escutando ela direto para fazer os próximos cap.)

**Anathema** – Are You There (É a música da Renesmee quando ficou sem o Jake, nos primeiros cap. da fic)

**Anathema** – One Last Goodbye (Essa música é de chorar, e é de um capítulo futuro.)

**Black Eyed Peas** – Just Can't Get Enough (É só prestar atenção na letra...)

**Bruno Mars** – It Will Rain (Me inspirou horrores no cap. 16)

**Colbie Caillat** – Brighter Than The Sun (Foi lançada depois de MS, mas cai bem para ela)

**Jordin Sparks** – No Air (A letra é quase TODA a cara do cap. 17, e traduz bem o que a Renesmee sente pelo Jake.)

**Leona Lewis** – Bleeding Love (Encaixa nos primeiros cap. de MU. É perfeita.)

**Linking Park** – Iridescent (Me lembra o final da fic...)

**Linking Park** – Valentine's Day (Quando eles brigaram em MS)

**Pitty **– Dançando (Principalmente o refrão "O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando com você", é uma metáfora boa para eles dois)

**Sixpence None The Richer** – Kiss me (Meninas, é a música mais fofa do mundo! Juro! Claro que ela tinha que estar aqui... mas, de qualquer modo, é de MS)

**Skillet – Don't Wake Me** (também para um capítulo próximo...)

**Taylor Swift** – Haunted (Tem a ver com o que a Renesmee passou quando o Jacob voltou do Outro Lado, totalmente mudado. Como diz o próprio nome da música: ela ficou atormentada.)

**Taylor Swift** – Last Kiss (Na verdade, essa música é para um capítulo que ainda vai vir. Preparem-se para chorar...lalalá)

E as que me inspiraram a criar a personalidade do _outro_ Jacob (são mais pesadas):

**D.R.U.G.S** – Graveyard Dancing

**Skillet** – Monster

**Linking Park** – Crawling

**Linking Park** – Part Of Me (Música do Jacob para ele mesmo AHUuau)

E quase todas as músicas do LP, do _Reanimation_. Nem sempre as letras batem, mas o ritmo compensa, me inspirando muito na hora de fazer as cenas de ação do Jacob.

**A lista é imensa. ****Eu simplesmente sou viciada em música e sempre tem uma que me inspira em alguma coisa. Talvez coloque outras nos cap. seguintes, se vocês quiserem. Bom, espero que ajude não só a Megan a entrar no clima da história, mas a todos os leitores que estiverem dispostos a fazer uma playlist da fic ;) **

**Obrigada, amores ;* **

**Ahhhh e FELIZ NATAL e um ano novo maravilhoso para todos os meus leitores queridos! Que o próximo ano traga coisas boas, saúde, amor e paz para vocês! E que a Stephenie Meyer tenha outro sonho inspirador e resolva escrever uma saga para o Jacob e a Renesmee! \o/**

**18. Água**

[JACOB]

Esperei até que os Cullen se dispersassem pela casa e caminhei de fininho para os jardins. Escapar de Renesmee foi mais difícil, não por ela, mas por mim. Não queria preocupá-la, mas não via outra maneira de tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

Enquanto caminhava pelo gramado bem aparado em direção ao Sentra de Renesmee, pensava com uma amargura azeda que aquela porcaria toda tinha que ter acontecido justo agora, quando eu mais precisava lutar... E então parei de pensar quando lembrei de Edward. Ele estava na casa, mas com certeza absoluta vigiava minha mente.

Mas que merda. Tinha esquecido dele.

Corri o mais rápido que pude para o Sentra, abri a porta e me enfiei atrás do volante, dando a partida ao mesmo tempo em que batia a porta. Passei a marcha e acelerei, e o carro avançou para frente um palmo antes de estacar com um solavanco.

A raiva me fez trincar os dentes. Larguei o volante e fiz disparar por minha mente o maior número possível de palavrões cabeludos. Lá fora, uma risada aveludada e lenta sinalizou quem os tinha captado.

Ergui os olhos para o retrovisor e vi Edward parado atrás do Sentra, um sorriso presunçoso brincando nos lábios finos.

"Muito bom, Jake", ele murmurou, contornando o carro e se inclinando ao meu lado na janela, "Você _quase_ conseguiu escapar."

Organizei os pensamentos antes de começar a falar, tentando me lembrar que ele não tinha culpa se o azar andava meio obcecado por mim nos últimos dias.

"Olhe, se coloque no meu lugar", sugeri, me esforçando para falar com calma, mas não me importante realmente com o fato de minha voz estar baixa e perigosa como um sibilo, "Não, se coloque na minha _situação_. Se sua família estivesse em perigo, você ia conseguir ficar para trás, apenas... esperando!", a última palavra saiu num tom meio exasperado.

"Não estou esperando que você _consiga_", Edward respondeu com sinceridade, mas o sorriso sarcástico ainda atravessava o rosto pálido, "Por isso vim buscá-lo."

"Me deixe ir, Edward", murmurei, olhando para frente. Ficava mais fácil controlar a raiva quando não estava encarando aquele rosto impassível.

"Não posso, Jacob, desculpe. Não se trata de mim."

"Bella com certeza vai entender..."

"Nem de Bella."

Ergui a cabeça e nossos olhares se encontraram. Havia uma seriedade significativa nos olhos dourados de Edward, e o ouro líquido neles tinha de repente solidificado.

Do nada, vi em minha mente o rosto de Renesmee, seu sorriso de covinhas morrendo numa máscara vazia de tristeza.

O pesar fez minha determinação vacilar.

"Não cogitou a possibilidade de machucá-la com isso, não é?", ele perguntou, mas o tom não era acusativo, só condescendente, "Porque você sabe que se for até lá e tentar lutar com Sam e os outros, não vai sobreviver. Como acha que as coisas vão ficar para ela?"

"Somos vinte e três", rebati, mais rude do que seria necessário, "Nenhum de nós vai se machucar, e _você_ sabe disso."

"Eu não sei. Não tenho como saber, e nem Alice. Isso não depende de escolhas, só do acaso."

"Edward, por favor..."

"Sabe por que ela está apavorada?", a postura dele mudou, apoiando os cotovelos casualmente sobre o teto do carro. Não que ele precisava realmente descansar, mas o gesto deu a impressão de que a conversa ia se alongar, e ele parecia querer deixar isso claro, "Ela teve um pesadelo essa noite."

"Eu sei", rosnei, voltando a encarar o pára-brisa.

"Mas você não sabe que ela o viu _morrendo_", ele fez uma pausa para avaliar minha reação, e deve ter ficado satisfeito com o efeito que aquela informação causou em mim, porque assentiu lentamente, aprovando, "Foi isso que ela viu. Não contou para você, não é? É claro que não, ela é igualzinha a Bella nesse aspecto."

Dei uma risadinha cruel que soou como um rugido baixo.

"Não. Parece mais com você, escondendo sempre o mais importante."

"Bom, estou lhe dizendo o que sei agora, não é? Mas é você que escolhe o que vai fazer com isso."

Ele se afastou do carro, mas continuou me olhando, esperando.

Engoli em seco. Então, tudo se encaixou – a urgência de Renesmee mais cedo, a intensidade do sexo, a reação exagerada com meu braço, a correria para chegar a Vancouver e refazer os exames com Carlisle, a tensão oprimindo seu frágil corpo o dia todo, o olhar distraído. Para mim, aquele braço quebrado e o fato de não conseguir me transformar, eram apenas falhas irritantes, coisas que me incomodavam, mas que eu podia conviver, pelo menos até encontrar uma saída. Mas para Renesmee era um mau presságio, como se cada sinal de vulnerabilidade em mim empurrasse mais para frente na prancha que me levaria à morte – a morte que ela tinha visto em seu sonho.

Edward assistiu à lógica se desenhando em minha mente em silêncio. Não tive cuidado ao lembrar do sexo com Renesmee mais cedo, me detendo nos detalhes mais íntimos, como o modo como ela se encaixou suavemente em mim, o ritmo de seus movimentos e dos nossos corações, mas as cenas não o perturbaram, ou talvez ele estivesse se segurando, me dando alguns momentos para fazer minha escolha.

Nos últimos dias, Renesmee tinha sido toda a minha vida. Apesar dos problemas, das dores, da confusão em minha cabeça, o que eu sentia por ela crescia e permanecia intacto, um farol impassível em meio à tempestade, às vezes engolindo tudo ao redor com seu feixe de luz ofuscante.

Era meio assustador e sem sentido que algo ainda tão prematuro já fosse tão forte e inescapável.

Eu não conseguia ficar parado vendo minha família lutar. Mas não _podia_ machucar aquela garota. Na verdade, não havia a menor possibilidade de isso acontecer – para mim, essa não era uma opção.

Minhas mãos deslizaram impotentes do volante para o meu colo. Minha cabeça desceu sob o peso daquela conclusão.

Vi pelo canto do olho quando Edward esticou o braço e abriu a porta para que eu saísse. Fiquei parado por um momento, revirando meu cérebro para pensar em alguma outra maneira de ajudar Sam e os outros mesmo de longe, mas não achei nenhuma e suspirei, descendo do carro.

Foi como fazer uma jogada definitiva num jogo de xadrez – escolhendo preservar a rainha, Renesmee, eu desistia do meu rei, meu bando. Não havia como ser diferente, o equilíbrio era impossível, pelo menos agora.

"Vamos pensar num jeito de mudar isso", Edward prometeu, o tom de voz mais ameno agora que eu tinha feito a escolha que ele ansiava, "Carlisle talvez possa ajudar."

Não respondi. Voltamos para a casa e tentei com todas as forças não me censurar por ter optado pela perspectiva de literalmente sentar e esperar que Sam e os outros trouxessem Leah salva. Mas se algum deles se machucasse de verdade naquela luta, eu não seria capaz de liderar uma matilha novamente, mesmo que o lobo em mim voltasse. Seria ultrajante demais para minha própria espécie.

Fiquei grato por Edward não dizer mais uma palavra enquanto me deixava sozinho na sala. Me deixei cair no sofá numa espécie de torpor mental, e ninguém apareceu por um bom tempo, até que um movimento suave chamou minha atenção perto da cozinha. Meus olhos deslizaram de má vontade naquela direção, e vi Alice pegar alguma coisa na geladeira, sorrir para mim brevemente e desaparecer outra vez.

Não lembro se retribui o gesto. Sequer lembro de tê-la realmente visto. Talvez fosse Bella ou Esme, já que parecia impossível que Rosalie direcionasse para mim outra coisa que não fosse o dedo médio.

Tudo que eu pensava era em Seth e Noah. E na impaciência cada vez maior de ver Leah viva ao lado deles.

O silêncio tranqüilo que pairava na sala enorme piorava minha culpa. Onde meus amigos estavam agora? Por que tipo de situação estavam passando? A luta já teria começado?

Eu sabia que precisava me conformar em ter ficado para trás, mas não conseguia. Era humilhante...

Um roçar suave interrompeu meus pensamentos. A princípio me surpreendi em tê-lo escutado – eu não estava realmente ouvindo ou vendo nada ao meu redor. Mas então percebi porque o som tinha me afetado. Renesmee estava parada no vão da escada, e o som era seu coração pulsando calmamente em seu peito.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ela sorriu e veio até mim. Seu corpo macio deslizou para o meu colo, se encaixando com naturalidade aos ângulos do meu braço e do meu tórax. Sua mão apalpou meu peito sobre o tecido fino da camisa, e seu gracioso nariz farejou meu pescoço.

"Jake", ela murmurou numa voz doce e intensa que evocou algumas cenas de nós dois naquela manhã. Respirei fundo para conter as imagens num limite aceitável para uma conversa civilizada, sem que eu tivesse uma reação constrangedora que a fizesse pular do meu colo.

"Sim...?"

Ela aspirou um pouco mais meu pescoço. Quando falou novamente, sua voz estava ligeiramente rouca.

"Estou precisando de uma dose de você. Preciso ficar um pouco aqui, apenas sentindo seu cheiro, sua temperatura... se importa?"

Dei uma risada baixa.

"Quer mesmo que eu responda?", minhas palavras saíram arrastadas e sugestivas.

Ela sorriu, mas fechou os olhos e ficou quieta. Seu rosto estava perto do meu pescoço, e quando ela respirava, o roçar aveludado arrepiava minha nuca. Ficou tão parada e serena que achei que tinha dormido. Devagar para não acordá-la, acaricie seu braço, sentindo a pele muito macia e morna sob meus dedos.

"Obrigada por ter ficado", ela disse de repente num sussurro muito baixo, tão suave que quase não senti o trovejar de seu hálito em meu ouvido, "Sei o quanto está sendo difícil."

O bolo em minha garganta não me deixou responder. Respirei e engoli em seco algumas vezes, tentando fazer o bolo descer, mas quando falei, minha voz não tinha vida:

"Como estão os exames?"

Ela se afastou de meu peito e analisou meu rosto, os olhos cor de chocolate transmitindo uma inteligência cautelosa.

"Ainda vão demorar para ficarem prontos, mas não preciso esperar para saber qual vai ser o resultado", ela tocou o machucado em meu lábio inferior, depois seus dedos deslizaram para as lapelas da minha camisa, as afastando um pouco para revelar as marcas de unhas. Um sorriso estranho passou por seus lábios, não era triste, só um pouco especulativo, "Nunca tinha passado por esse tipo de coisa antes com você. É um pouco estranho viver a mesma situação que Edward."

"Que situação?", nem parecia uma pergunta em meu tom de voz apático.

"Preciso ter cuidado", o toque em meu peito desceu mais, acariciando de leve a pele, quase sem me tocar, "Sou muito mais forte agora que você... é humano."

Uma pontada de indignação irrompeu em minhas feições vazias.

"Não sou assim tão fraco."

Ela sorriu.

"Sabe de uma coisa, realmente não parecer ser. Hoje de manhã, quando você me abraçou, tive a sensação de que podia me dominar, se quisesse."

Meu braço bom a puxou com ímpeto pela cintura. Seu rosto parou a centímetros do meu, e gostei de ouvir o som de seu coração disparando de ansiedade.

"Com certeza posso", murmurei devagar, a encarando pelos olhos estreitos.

Renesmee sequer piscou, mas seu hálito roçou minha boca quando ela começou a arfar. Era sempre uma reação exagerada, já que eu não via nada em mim que pudesse deixá-la tão desnorteada, mas já tinha desistido de entender tudo aquilo. Era mais fácil deixar rolar.

O desejo derreteu seu olhar cor de chocolate. Um rubor intenso tingiu suas faces de rosa, a fazendo parecer uma adolescente prestes a dar o primeiro beijo.

Amaldiçoei mentalmente o fato de estarmos na casa dos Cullen.

"Talvez eu seja um humano forte, afinal", acrescentei com mais suavidade, afrouxando o abraço.

Ela respirava com mais intensidade agora, como se tentasse se concentrar na conversa, mas parecia ter esquecido totalmente sua próxima fala. A mão em meu peito se fechou em minhas lapelas, e tive certeza de ela não estava percebendo que me puxava involuntariamente, os olhos ainda fixos em minha boca.

De repente, tive total consciência de Renesmee no meu colo – seu peso sobre minha perna, a textura aveludada da pele de sua coxa debaixo dos meus dedos, o modo como meu polegar adentrava um pouco por baixo a bainha do vestido, a pressão que seus seios faziam no meu peito enquanto ela me puxava.

"Renesmee."

Ela piscou. A força de seus braços estava começando a tirar minhas costas do sofá.

"Renesmee."

"O que?"

"Aqui não", falei num sussurro rouco, obrigando minha mão a _não_ passear por seu corpo.

Ela assentiu e puxou o ar com cuidado, como se estivesse tonta.

"Não resisto a você", disse numa voz fraca.

Eu ri. Tinha que admitir que havia uma fagulha explosiva entre nós. Não era só porque ela era bonita – havia um milhão de garotas bonitas andando pelo mundo e eu não sentia vontade de transar com elas, pelo menos não mais. Mas era quase impossível tocar em Renesmee e não pensar em tirar sua roupa. Lembrei da primeira vez em que tínhamos feito isso e não consegui parar. Talvez se Renesmee não tivesse me arrastado para Vancouver, ainda estivéssemos na cama dela.

Afastei o cabelo em seu pescoço.

"Quer ir pra casa?", perguntei em seu ouvido.

Ela ainda ofegava um pouco, e sob meus dedos senti a pele de sua nuca se arrepiar.

"Sabe que as paredes dessa casa têm ouvidos, não é?", sugeri, "_Oito_ pares de ouvidos..."

"Isso vai mantê-lo distraído?"

Eu sabia que ela estava se referindo ao resgate de Leah.

"Com toda certeza", falei, enfatizando cada palavra, "É a única coisa capaz de me distrair agora."

Ela levantou do meu colo e pegou minha mão, me levando em direção à saída. Parei no meio do caminho quando uma ardência familiar pinicou minhas costas. Pensei em ignorá-la, mas por alguma razão daquela vez a ardência estava pior.

"Só preciso usar o banheiro antes", comentei, inferindo à minha voz um tom casual.

Caminhei sem pressa até o lavabo do primeiro andar, entrei, fechei a porta e girei a tranca. No segundo seguinte estava abrindo a camisa e a fazendo passar desajeitadamente pelo braço enfaixado. Enquanto a arrancava pelas mangas, a ardência aumentava a ponto de me fazer rosnar.

Finalmente me livrei da camisa, mas fiquei alguns segundos olhando para o meu reflexo antes de virar de costas, estudando com cuidado meu rosto, como se buscasse um sinal de que eu ainda era o mesmo Jacob. Nada tinha mudado com meus olhos, com meu nariz ou com minha boca, a não ser o fato de que, em algum lugar no fundo daquelas íris escuras, um brilho intenso e perigoso faiscava como uma chama fraca.

Devagar, virei de costas e olhei para o espelho por cima do ombro. Tentei entender o que estava vendo, mas levei algum tempo para decifrar a mancha multicolorida sobre os músculos ao longo da linha da espinha dorsal.

Aquilo não me surpreendeu. A mancha ainda não estava clara, era só uma sujeira enevoada em minha pele, mas eu não precisava pensar muito para saber o que formaria quando estivesse pronta.

[NOAH]

Cravei os olhos no meu relógio de pulso. Não registrei a hora, mas pela posição dos ponteiros, soube que faltavam oito minutos para o sol se pôr.

Que regra mais ridícula aquela de Sam, esperar escurecer para entrarmos no maldito clube. "É mais fácil se camuflar nas sombras". Era essa a justificativa dele. Mesmo com Leah morrendo lá dentro, tínhamos que seguir as regras. Mas que inferno.

Ainda bem que era quase inverno e escurecia mais cedo.

Olhei o prédio de três andares do Midnight's. Agora que eu sabia quem gerenciava o lugar, me dava conta de que aquela estrutura não parecia em nada com um clube noturno. Fechada demais, escura demais, como uma toca. Lá dentro era um luxo só, é claro, para atrair os riquinhos ociosos de Seattle. _As vítimas_. Fiquei pensando o que o Midinight's devia parecer para elas, um lugar para esquecer da vida? Uma promessa de prazer por uma noite? "Todos os seus sonhos realizados...", ou qualquer babaquice do tipo. Era bem típico daqueles vampiros excêntricos – mergulhar a vítima num mundo de ilusão antes de matá-la. Um requinte a mais.

Sete minutos.

O que teriam feito a Leah? Eu podia me dar o luxo de ser positivo e imaginar que a tinham esquecido num canto, apenas esperando por Jacob? Um calafrio desagradável percorreu minha espinha. Não, não podia. Aqueles vampiros não eram simples recém-criados, eles _pensavam_. Eram inteligentes. Nossa única vantagem agora era a numérica, isso se estivéssemos cem por cento certos de que os Cullen tinham nos dado informações exatas.

Mas eu acreditava naqueles cretinos, não sabia bem por que, mas eles passavam confiança, principalmente o tal Carlisle.

Cinco minutos.

Forcei a cabeça para o lado. A tensão em meus músculos fez meu pescoço estalar num ruído seco.

"Relaxe, Noah", murmurou Sam ao meu lado, "Concentre-se."

Quatro minutos.

_Que se dane._ Vou entrar agora...

"Vai estragar tudo", disse Collin atrás de mim.

Fechei os olhos. Senti o impulso de soltar os cachorros, e o desejo se tornou irresistível enquanto Collin continuava falando.

"Cara, como vai ajudá-la se não se controlar?"

"Vou tirá-lo da formação se não puder se conter."

Virei a cabeça lentamente para fuzilar Sam com o olhar. Ele não ia se _atrever_ a me impedir de entrar...

"Se você entrar agora, vai arruinar nosso planos", Sam explicou, me lançando um olhar agudo que não era de domínio, mas de ponderação. Era bom mesmo que ele soubesse que eu não ia obedecê-lo só porque estava numa missão com a matilha dele, "Quando estivermos lá dentro, quando eles estiverem cercados, você e Seth têm carta branca para procurá-la. Mas antes disso, não podem agir. Não _devem_ agir."

Assenti uma vez, controlando a ansiedade dentro de mim. Ela parecia uma chama me consumindo, fazendo meus dentes trincarem.

"Entendeu isso, Noah?"

Assenti mais uma vez. Ou talvez tenha só rosnado.

"_Entendeu?_"

Três minutos.

"Todos nós sabemos o que sente por ela", Sam continuou, a voz pacífica piorando meu estado ao invés de me tranqüilizar, "Mas isso não pode tirar seu foco. Pode fazer isso? Consegue fazer isso, por ela?"

Senti que minha boca se contorcia numa linha. Mas a resposta veio fácil, mais fácil do que eu esperava:

"Morro por ela."

O olhar de Sam, até então centrado e firme, oscilou nos meus, momentaneamente confusos. E então ele os desviou para Seth, como se lhe fizesse uma pergunta em silêncio. Por um segundo, a concentração que mantinha a matilha de Sam inerte fraquejou, e senti pelo menos vinte pares de olhos apontados para a minha nuca. Eu sabia o que eles se perguntavam – se eu tinha sofrido um _imprinting_ por ela.

Engraçado, porque eu não tinha.

Um minuto. Meus ombros se inclinaram automaticamente para frente. Alguém atrás de mim murmurou meu nome em tom de alerta.

Os segundos se arrastaram. A oeste, os últimos raios de sol desceram sobre as agulhas dos edifícios que cercavam a pequena região do subúrbio, tingindo de ouro as vidraças e mergulhando nas sombras as ruas e o beco onde esperávamos.

Vi quando os olhos escuros de Sam relampejaram pela rua deserta, se certificando de que não haveria platéia. Apenas o procedimento padrão, porque era segunda, o único dia de semana em que o Midnight's não funcionava para o publico. Não teríamos problemas com humanos.

Por entre os prédios, o horizonte escureceu, apagando como as luzes de um teatro anunciando o começo do espetáculo.

E então, estávamos sobre quatro patas. Nada além de nós se movia nas ruas desertas. Por trás das janelas fechadas dos prédios decadentes ao redor, nenhum olhar nos espreitava. Era como se estivéssemos atravessando uma cidade fantasma.

Sam ia na frente, liderando, mas eu e Seth nos posicionamos atrás. Não entramos pela frente, nem pelos fundos. Ao invés disso, nos esgueiramos pelas entradas de carga, nas laterais do prédio. Todo o primeiro pavimento do Midnight's era destinado ao depósito, o segundo era o clube propriamente dito e o terceiro, a administração.

Eu estava me esgueirando para as sombras entre os caixotes de bebidas quando o cheiro me pegou. Um cheiro doce e floral, suave, mas tão vivo que me atordoou completamente.

Seth ganiu baixo ao meu lado quando farejou o cheiro.

_Ela está perto!_

_Esperem pelo sinal_, Sam nos lembrou.

Ninguém esperava que fosse realmente difícil. Pelo que Carlisle nos disse, aqueles vampiros esperavam por Jacob e não por uma horda de lobos gigantes. Haveria luta, e talvez alguém saísse machucado, porque Felix era um oponente à altura, mas essa era só a pior parte. Não sabíamos muito dos outros que estavam com ele, mas essa não era uma preocupação para Sam. A prioridade era pegar Felix, e depois, se ocupar com os que sobrassem.

Assim que Sam estivesse lutando com Felix, teríamos o sinal.

Esperamos, escondidos na escuridão do galpão. A quietude era tão sinistra que pulsava.

Nós éramos rápidos, mas os vampiros não deixavam a desejar. Provavelmente perceberam que tinham visitas antes mesmo que Sam e os outros chegassem no terceiro andar. Me perguntei se fugiriam, mas a resposta veio depressa.

Um estrondo perturbador ecoou em nossas mentes quando a luta efetivamente começou – o som de vinte lobos irritados. Distingui a voz clara e potente de Sam em meio aos rugidos.

_Vão! Agora!_

Disparamos pelo depósito. O cheiro de Leah me puxava como uma criança puxando atraindo um gatinho, e não percebi que Seth ia para o outro lado. Talvez tivesse achado uma pista ali também. Mas o cheiro levava para um subsolo, se perdendo por um momento ao entrar num elevador de carga e se intensificando à medida que eu saltava pelos os degraus da escada de emergência.

Quando comecei a raciocinar em meio à agitação, percebi que não era um rastro novo. Milhares de cheiros se misturavam a ele, o impregnando como larvas corroendo um buquê de flores – urina de rato, poeira de asfalto, gordura, lama, farelo de comida e insetos mortos.

Leah tinha passado por ali a pelo menos três dias atrás. Meu deus, três dias. Tempo demais...

Corri mais rápido, meu coração apertando com força minhas costelas, a ponto de explodir. Saltei com tanto ímpeto os últimos degraus da escada que minhas patas dianteiras escorregaram na umidade fétida do concreto.

O subsolo era ainda maior que o depósito. Na verdade, era... absolutamente _imenso_. Parecia uma enorme câmara abandonada, com luzes frias pendendo do teto desgastado e cheio de goteiras. O ar frio pairava como uma névoa sobre o chão. Isso não era bom, significava que havia um frigorífico em algum lugar...

O pânico interrompeu o fluxo dos meus pensamentos.

_Ah, não. Por favor, eles não podem ter feito isso com ela..._

Seth viu depressa o horror paralisar minha mente, e em menos de um segundo estava ao meu lado, o flanco se chocando com o meu na aterrissagem escorregadia.

_Começe pela direita_, ele me empurrou para o lado, me arrancando do choque, _Vou pela esquerda. Depressa!_

Vaguei pela câmara, ainda incapacitado pela possibilidade de estar indo em direção aos frigoríficos, mas o cheiro me levou na direção oposta, para um labirinto de corredores e compartimentos vazios como pequenas salas. Ao que tudo indicava, há muito tempo atrás havia funcionado uma administração ali, antes de construírem o terceiro andar. No geral, o cenário parecia ter saído de um jogo de terror para Wii, e eu me senti como o player avançando no modo _visão em primeira pessoa_, esperando que os zumbis saltassem na minha frente.

_Ela não está aqui_, disse Seth em minha mente depois de alguns minutos.

Eu o ignorei. Ainda faltava muito para ser vasculho. Mas então me dei conta de que estava checando a mesma área pela segunda vez.

_Ela só pode estar aqui_, discordei.

_Talvez esteja lá em cima. Estamos seguindo uma pista antiga. _

_Não, o cheiro está mais forte. Só não consigo identificar exatamente de onde vem... parece que está vindo de todas as direções..._

_Sim. Como se..._

E então a compreensão chegou ao mesmo tempo para nós dois. Completei o pensamento de Seth sozinho: como se o cheiro estivesse _sendo_ espalhado por uma corrente de ar. Era isso. Estávamos procurando pelo chão o tempo todo, quando na verdade devíamos procurar acima, ou por onde houvessem dutos de ventilação.

Corri pelos corredores estreitos, enquanto imagens confusas piscavam na mente de Seth numa velocidade vertiginosa. Ele estava imaginando Leah enfiada numa saída de ventilação, e pensando nos mil motivos para ela ter ido parar ali.

Novamente, me vi indo para os frigoríficos, mas à medida que nos aproximávamos da parede sul, o cheiro ficava mais concentrado, como se tivéssemos entrado no foco de um grande dispersor. Uma vibração intensa como o ronco de um motor indicou que estávamos próximos de um gerador.

Passamos pelos frigoríficos e reprimi um arrepio. Eram galpões grandes, e a fumaça gelada escapava pelas portas sanfonadas de latão, se espalhando pelo chão em direção às paredes. Lembrava o efeito de fumaça numa boate.

Quase não enxergamos o enorme buraco na parede, camuflado pela névoa espessa.

Era um círculo cavado no concreto há mais ou menos um metro do chão, com aproximadamente três metros de diâmetro, grande o bastante para deixar entrever as hélices enormes do ventilador girando atrás das telas cobertas de teias de aranha. O ar que ele espalhava era rançoso e sufocante, mas uma coisa o tornava quase agradável – o perfume de Leah. Ela estava deitada no pequeno espaço antes das grades, imóvel. Provavelmente tinha se arrastado até ali, mas não teve forças para arrancar as telas e engatinhar até a superfície.

Fiquei tão feliz em ouvir o som de seu coração batendo, ainda que fraco, que não percebi que havia alguma coisa muito errada ali. Quando farejei o ar, minhas narinas arderam. A princípio achei que fosse apenas a névoa gelada ferindo minhas vias aéreas, mas então Seth franziu o focinho e rosnou, mostrando os dentes. Um rugido profundo e assustador, como um grito de alerta.

_Noah!_

Alguma coisa cortou o espaço atrás de nós, projetando uma sombra em forma de flecha na parede à nossa frente.

E então eu entendi, tarde demais. Não era o ar gelado, era o cheiro adocicado e nauseante de um vampiro. Pena que só tivesse dado conta disso _depois_ que uma dor aguda e dilacerante atravessou uma de minhas patas traseiras.

Um lamuria aguda ecoou pelas câmaras. Pensei, num segundo de pânico, que Seth tinha sido atingido também, mas então percebi que não era ele que estava ganindo, era eu. Me virei para lutar, mas o movimento espalhou a dor por todo o meu flanco. Fui atirado contra a parede por um corpo de aço, frio como a morte, e caí desengonçado no chão. A dor desnorteante me fez voltar à forma humana instantaneamente. Esperei ser atacado outra vez, mas Seth saltou na minha frente, rolando com o maldito vampiro para longe.

Agarrei minha perna direita, sentindo o sangue umedecer meus dedos, mas o machucado não fazia sentido. Minha panturrilha estava dilacerada de cima à baixo por três longos rasgos, que só podiam ter sido feitos por unhas afiadas como garras. Confuso, procurei o lobo cor de areia em meio à névoa branca. Seth lutava numa fúria violenta com o vampiro – só que não era um macho, e sim uma fêmea. Os cabelos longos cor de avelã giravam em volta dela enquanto dançava numa luta graciosa.

Então, eram mais de dois. Havia uma fêmea que não tínhamos previsto.

Mas que droga, fêmeas sempre davam mais trabalho.

_Eu cuido dela_, gritou Seth, _Tire Leah daqui!_

Levantei, ignorando a dor intensa que ameaçou me puxar de volta para o chão. Inferno, a ferida era mais grave do que parecia, talvez tivesse rompido um tendão. Cambaleei até o corpo de Leah. Meu deus, ela parecia tão pequena, tão fraca. Olhei para o cabelo dela, o lindo e brilhante cabelo preto de Leah. Ele estava espalhado por seu ombro como um leque aberto, cobrindo seu rosto. O afastei com cuidado, procurando por machucados e hematomas.

As pálpebras dela estremeceram. A respiração era superficial.

"Jacob?", ela murmurou, e apesar de ser apenas um fio de vida, sua voz deixava claro que ela estava surpresa.

"Você está machucada?", as palavras saíram quase rudes, por causa da força que eu fazia para controlar a dor em minha perna.

Os olhos dela se abriram e vagaram pelo meu rosto, parando nos meus olhos e se demorando ali. Os desviei depressa para o corpo dela e comecei a contabilizar – não havia manchas de sangue, nem marcas de luta, as roupas dela estavam inteiras... Mas eles tinham enfiado uma coleira com pregos no pescoço dela.

Fechei os punhos, começando a tremer de ódio.

"Noah", outro suspiro, dessa vez de alívio.

Alívio porque Jacob não estava arriscando a vida por ela. Alívio porque me ver ali significava que Jacob estava em segurança.

Ignorar a raiva foi mais difícil que ignorar a dor. Os tremores subiram e desceram por minha coluna, se espalhando pelos meus ombros.

_Apenas tire-a daqui. _A parte racional de meu cérebro se fechou ao redor da parte emocional, a contendo num abraço apertado.

"Vou tirá-la daqui", eu disse para Leah, "Você está machucada?"

"Não... só... não tenho forças..."

"Tudo bem, não diga nada, não se esforce."

Com muito cuidado, a peguei nos braços, sustentando o peso de seu corpo frágil em meu peito. Quando me virei para atravessar a câmara, vi o contorno da cabeça de Seth recortada contra a luz, e seu enorme corpo surgiu na névoa. Os pêlos do pescoço estavam eriçados de repulsa, e seus olhos se contraíram enquanto examinavam a irmã com preocupação.

"Ela está bem", o informei, "Vamos sair daqui. Me dê cobertura."

Quando saímos do prédio, um Land Rover preto estava estacionado do lado de fora, o motor rugindo e as portas abertas. Sam estava atrás do volante, nos olhando com ansiedade. A pergunta naquele olhar era óbvia.

"Ela está viva", respondi, passando Leah devagar para o banco traseiro.

Sam esticou o braço para trás e atirou uma jaqueta de couro para mim.

"Cubra ela com isso."

"Onde estão os outros?", Seth perguntou.

"Já foram", Sam respondeu, os olhos ainda cravados em Leah enquanto eu a ajeitava no banco, "Ian está machucado e Collin fraturou as costelas", ele se virou para Seth e seu tom de voz mudou, passando para um grave urgente e autoritário, "Pegue os explosivos agora, dê prioridade para o segundo andar."

"Está tudo limpo?"

Sam assentiu.

"Eram três. Dois machos e uma fêmea. Conseguimos dar conta do maior, Felix, e encurralamos a fêmea. O outro atacou Collin e conseguiu escapar. Foi nessa hora que a fêmea fugiu."

"Seth a pegou", contei, depois corri para a traseira do Land Rover para ajudar Seth com os explosivos.

Não levou mais de dez minutos. Eram explosivos caseiros, mas o objetivo não era colocar o prédio abaixo, apenas inutilizá-lo por um bom tempo, para que nenhuma outra gangue de vampiros fizesse ninho ali, uma espécie de aviso. Depois que terminamos, entramos no carro e Sam arrancou.

Eu não tinha me dado conta que estava nu até Sam apontar para um bolo de roupas no chão atrás do banco do passageiro. Puxei um jeans velho e comecei a enfiá-lo pelas pernas, mas então minha mão esbarrou no machucado, fazendo a dor ressurgir três vezes pior agora que a adrenalina começava a baixar.

"Isso está feio", Sam apertou as sobrancelhas para minha panturrilha.

Engoli a dor porque era muito macho para começar a gemer feito uma garotinha.

"Eu me distraí", justifiquei, depois mudei de assunto, "Então um fugiu. Temos um problema."

"Eu sei", Sam olhou para Seth pelo retrovisor, "Acha que tem problema levá-la para Sue?"

"É melhor não. Vamos para a cobertura de Jacob, é mais perto. Ela está muito fraca."

Ergui o quadril do banco para subir o zíper do jeans e fechar os botões, então me estiquei e olhei para trás. A cabeça de Leah estava deitada na perna de Seth, e ele passava o braço protetoramente pelos ombros dela. Ela parecia dormir, e enquanto sacolejávamos pelas curvas de Seattle, pensei numa coisa meio idiota e impossível –quando Leah disse meu nome, não tinha nada a ver com Jacob. Ela estava feliz em me ver, só isso.

Por um momento, me permiti acreditar nisso.

[RENESMEE]

Brinquei com o celular, o passando de uma mão para a outra, decidindo se ligava ou não para Carlisle. No fundo, não fazia diferença, eu já sabia o resultado dos exames, sabia que Jacob era humano agora. Isso não significava nada para mim, e eu realmente não estaria preocupada se não fosse por aquele sonho horrível. Eu _não podia_ correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Mas talvez houvesse uma solução. Eu só não queria admiti-la porque era um pouco doloroso e implicava em abrir mão do _meu_ Jacob outra vez. Mas isso era insignificante perto do perigo que ele podia estar correndo agora mesmo, enquanto tomava banho. Um curto circuito podia eletrocutá-lo quando mexesse na chave de termostato do chuveiro. Um descuido e um simples escorregão podia partir a coluna dele ao meio. Uma exposição a algum vírus maluco, um momento de distração ao atravessar um sinal aberto...

Atirei o celular na cama e suspirei fundo, esfregando o rosto para afastar aqueles pensamentos. O som da água chuviscando no banheiro era reconfortante, e tentei me ater a isso enquanto tentava clarear a mente. Bom, eu precisava trazer aquele outro Jacob de volta, o possessivo, o agressivo, o dominador, porque _ele_ era imortal. De algum modo, aquelas tatuagens o tornavam indestrutível, embora também deturpassem sua personalidade.

Mas como eu ia fazer isso? Eu nem sabia como isso funcionava, nem fazia idéia do porque elas tinham sumido, como ia trazê-las de volta?

Suspirei de novo, dessa vez agarrando os cabelos. _Tinha_ que haver um jeito...

O silêncio preencheu o quarto quando Jacob fechou o chuveiro. Liguei a televisão e tentei parecer inocente sentada na cama, afinal ele não precisava ocupar a cabeça comigo agora, já estava tenso demais preocupado com os amigos. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, até que os músculos do meu rosto e dos meus ombros estivessem bem relaxados.

Jacob abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra sobre os ombros. Por um momento, os barulhos que saíam pelos altos falantes da televisão atraíram sua atenção. Depois ele franziu a testa para mim, me olhando como se não pudesse me reconhecer.

"Anjos da Noite?", disse, com um meio sorriso de reprovação.

Mudei de canal, fingindo estar distraída.

"Só estava zapeando."

Mas desisti da televisão e deixei em qualquer canal, abandonando o controle remoto nas dobras da coberta – não fazia mesmo diferença se eu ia fingir que assistia Anjos da Noite ou Discovery Channel.

Jacob não tinha enxugado o corpo direito, provavelmente porque era complicado fazer isso com um braço só, e gotas de água escorriam pelos bíceps e pelas ondulações do abdômen, respingando no carpete cor de creme enquanto atravessava o quarto. Parou ao lado da mesinha de cabeceira, lançando olhares nervosos para o próprio celular.

"Ei, não pense nisso", estiquei o braço e apanhei o aparelho, o escondendo na mesma dobra que ocultava o controle remoto, "Vem aqui."

Ele gesticulou para si mesmo.

"Estou todo molhado, vou encharcar a cama."

Respondi com um sorriso sugestivo. Normalmente Jacob teria feito ou dito alguma gracinha, mas estava sério por causa de Seth e Noah, e tudo que consegui arrancar dele foi uma sobrancelha erguida sobre um olhar desanimado.

Fiquei de pé sobre a cama e puxei a toalha de seus ombros. Ele era tão imenso que a sensação de ser mais alta do que ele pelo menos uma vez na vida beirava o extraordinário.

"Então vamos resolver isso."

Passei a toalha pela cabeça dele, o descabelando um pouco, fazendo as mechas úmidas de cabelo desprenderam o cheiro do shampoo. Depois enxuguei o pescoço e os ombros, beijando de leve sua boca enquanto fazia isso. Apesar de estar sempre quente, Jacob odiava banho de água fria, e isso não tinha mudado. Agora seu corpo desprendia um calor quase sufocante, como se estivesse literalmente pegando fogo, e era surpreendente que mesmo assim ele não suasse. A pele que eu enxugava permanecia seca e macia.

"Você me lembra água", ele disse de repente, captando meu olhar.

"Água? Por quê?", passei para o peitoral inflado, me demorando ali.

Ele ergueu a mão boa e tocou meu braço. Sua voz era um sussurro rouco e caloroso.

"Fresca", seus dedos pegaram uma mecha do meu cabelo e a levaram até o nariz. Aspirou, "Limpa", nossos olhares se encontraram. Os olhos dele eram escuros e misteriosos, impossíveis de ler, "Você purifica tudo ao meu redor."

Balancei a cabeça.

"Como assim?"

"As dores, as preocupações, o medo, tudo evapora quando você está comigo."

Mordi o lábio, pensativa.

"Mas ainda está preocupado com seus amigos."

Ele sorriu e estreitou os olhos. Por um momento, parecia prestes a fazer uma piada de humor negro.

"Se eu não estivesse aqui, estaria fazendo alguma besteira agora. Agradeça a Edward por isso."

Ignorei a última parte porque nem queria imaginar o que meu pai tinha a ver com aquela conversa. E então foi minha vez de estreitar os olhos.

"Que besteira?"

"Eu não ia conseguir deixar que eles lutassem sem mim, Renesmee", havia pesar em sua voz e algo mais, talvez raiva contida, "Não é da minha natureza... me conformar", as palavras seguintes foram ditas muito devagar, como se ele tentasse encaixá-las com cuidado, "É muito... difícil mudar alguém. Mas você consegue fazer isso... comigo. Como a água, você passa pelas barreiras, sempre encontra um jeito de fazer isso."

"Você não é uma barreira."

"Tem certeza?"

Ele esperou, e a princípio só consegui piscar, confusa. Mas então percebi, ele estava sendo metafórico, é claro. Uma barreira metafórica. Jacob estava falando da barreira entre nós, a barreira que tive de enfrentar tantas vezes para ficar com ele. A barreira que mesmo agora ameaçava se fincar entre nós dois outra vez – a barreira da morte.

Pensar nisso me deixou um pouco tonta, e dei um passo à frente no colchão macio, colando meu corpo ao dele, um pretexto nada convincente para me apoiar em seus ombros.

"Não é você", teimei, porque afinal meu argumento inicial ainda era válido, "São... as coisas. Você não tem culpa."

"Não, mas você conseguiu", sua voz era mais descontraída agora, "Sempre consegue."

_Talvez nem sempre. Há certas coisas que eu não posso vencer. _

Alguma coisa em meu rosto fez uma ruga vincar a testa lisa de Jacob.

"O que foi?"

Balancei a cabeça outra vez e voltei a enxugar o peito dele, descendo distraída para a barriga rija.

"Nada, só estava pensando... A água é um elemento forte. Talvez mais forte que o fogo..."

"Ela apaga o fogo", Jacob disse isso num sussurro rouco, pegando minha mão e a fazendo descer até a barra da toalha em sua cintura.

Olhei para baixo, para o volume notável sob o pano grosso da toalha. Deixei um sorriso escapar, mas maneei a cabeça para atenuar o desejo que com certeza ia vazar pela minha voz.

"Sim. Isso faz de você o fogo, suponho."

Jacob deu de ombros.

"Não gosto desse tipo de nomenclatura, mas acho que é adequada para o momento."

Deixei a toalha que usava para enxugá-lo cair. Meus dedos passaram pela barra da toalha que ainda estava presa na cintura dele, depois desceram cautelosos sobre o volume em baixo dela. Uma chispa ardente queimou no olhar obscuro de Jacob.

"Acho que pode ser interessante brincar com as nomenclaturas", sugeri, "O que pode acontecer, por exemplo, se a água não apagar o fogo?"

A chispa se intensificou.

"Um incêndio, dos grandes."

"Do tipo, muito perigoso?"

Ele assentiu uma vez, o olhar penetrante se aprofundando no meu. Meu deus, como minha mãe tinha resistido a _isso_? Tudo bem, meu pai tinha seus encantos, eu precisava admitir, mas será que tinha sido fácil ignorar Jacob? Ainda mais quando ele encarava alguém assim... Devia ser proibido. Era tão injusto!

A mão dele apalpou minhas costas e subiu até minha nuca, segurando meus cabelos no punho fechado. Puxando minha cabeça, ele falou baixo dentro do meu ouvido:

"Mas não vai querer pagar para ver."

O torpor me obrigou a fechar os olhos. Tinha um motivo mais importante para eu ter empurrado a conversa naquela direção, não tinha? Santo Deus, eu não conseguia lembrar.

"Você disse... disse que sempre consigo."

Ele afastou o rosto para me olhar, a testa de repente franzida num misto de confusão e incredulidade cômica.

"Está falando sério?"

Suspirei algumas vezes, tentando resgatar o fio da meada de meus argumentos. O corpo dele era muito quente, rígido e cheio de vida, e era quase inacreditável que ele fosse apenas humano. Naquele momento, enquanto me deixava totalmente perdida, ele não parecia nada humano. _Eu_ é que era a fraca ali, derretendo nos braços dele feito uma virgem apaixonada.

"Preciso testar uma coisa", falei, encontrando um tom mais firme em meio ao estímulo da causa "Preciso saber se... o fogo pode realmente ficar muito incontrolável... a ponto de explodir."

Jake me encarou, mortificado. Então um sorriso malicioso quebrou as feições duras.

"_Explodir?"_

Ele não estava levando aquilo a sério. Na verdade, ninguém em sã consciência levaria. Mas eu tinha lembrando do porque minha mente planejou de repente aquela estratégia – tinha a ver com trapacear a morte. Passar pela barreira, de novo.

"Se a água não apagar o fogo", insisti, minha voz ficando cada vez mais firme à medida que eu me agarrava às probabilidades daquele jogo dar certo, "Acha mesmo que você pode explodir?"

Ele riu e balançou a cabeça. A mão em minha nuca desceu para o decote da minha camisola, os dedos circulando a pontas duras que eram os meus mamilos apontando por baixo do cetim. Assim ia ficar muito difícil...

"Jacob..."

"Quer saber o que vai acontecer se a água não apagar o fogo?", ele sibilou num rosnado rouco que me deixou com medo, e a mistura disso com o contato quente daquele corpo me excitou violentamente, "O fogo vai queimar", ele apertou um dos mamilos entre o dedo indicador e o médio, cobrindo quase todo o meu seio com a palma enorme e ardente, "E se alastrar por todos os lugares", ele agora falava dentro do meu ouvido muito devagar, o hálito quente me penetrando de uma maneira nada casta, "Se infiltrar em cada brecha e em cada canto escuro até que...", ele fez uma pausa, e meu ofegar pareceu alto demais no silêncio cheio de expectativa, "Até que a temperatura fique tão quente... tão insuportável...", ele apertou meu mamilo com mais força, provocando uma excitação tão intensa ali que eu gemi em voz alta, "que água nenhuma vai impedir... que eu simplesmente _exploda_."

A última palavra foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já tinha escutado na vida, talvez porque foi pronunciada em sincronia com a pulsação vigorosa do membro quente de Jacob em mim. Eu estava atordoada demais para ter a percepção exata, mas parecia uma ereção daquelas, como se ele não fizesse sexo há um mês.

Arfei, sem conseguir pensar, mas Jacob apenas se afastou e balançou a cabeça, o sorriso se transformando num esgar.

"Quer me ver perdendo o controle por você? É isso?"

Abri a boca para falar, mas não achei as palavras porque ainda estava hiperventilando um pouco.

Jacob deu um passo para trás – meus joelhos quase cederem sem o apoio de seus ombros – e abriu os braços num gesto passivo.

"Se é de sexo que está falando, não precisa ir tão longe. Me amarre na cama e faça o que quiser comigo, não é muito difícil me deixar maluco, Renesmee. Com certeza você vai descobrir isso em pouco tempo."

Meu olhar vagou por aquele corpo grande e maciço, pelos músculos perfeitos se projetando sob a pele castanha e acetinada. Fiz um esforço hercúleo para recusar a oferta, me perguntando se eu finalmente tinha perdido o juízo. Era uma idéia absurda, não porque não pudesse funcionar, mas porque era quase impossível que eu conseguisse me comportar.

Fechei os olhos, porque ficava mais fácil pensar se eu não estivesse olhando para a perfeição dele.

"Não, Jake, não se trata de sexo", suspirei fundo, organizando as palavras em minha mente, "Tudo bem, foi só uma coisa que Seth disse e agora, do nada, encaixou com uma idéia maluca que estou tendo."

"E...?"

Assenti para mim mesma, me convencendo de que não era uma idéia ruim. _Tinha_ que funcionar.

"Ele me contou que você explodiu naquele dia em que se transformou. Realmente explodiu, houve um clarão e do nada você não era mais Jacob, era um lobo imenso e feroz. E ele...", abri os olhos quando não suportei de curiosidade, precisava ver o rosto de Jacob. Ele parecia concentrado, apenas me ouvindo, mas outra vez seu olhar era indecifrável, "Bom, ele falou que quando você acordou, estava fumegando, como se tivesse caído na terra feito um meteoro."

Ele cruzou os braços, esperando pela minha conclusão.

"E agora vem a parte constrangedora", franzi o nariz e continuei timidamente: "Acho que se você acumular em seu corpo energia suficiente, pode trazer o lobo de volta. Pode ser imortal de novo."

Jacob estreitou os olhos.

"Esse é o seu plano?"

Meus ombros cederam.

"Eu sei, é idiota."

Ele só ficou me olhando durante algum tempo, e aquele olhar crítico fez com que eu me sentisse tola demais. Corei, me perguntando se era tarde demais para começar a rir histericamente e dizer "É brincadeirinha, Jacob!".

Mas então ele falou, sério:

"Tudo isso é por causa do sonho", não era uma pergunta, e sim uma confirmação.

"Edward contou", também uma afirmação. Desviei o olhar para que ele não visse o meu medo dentro deles, mas não consegui esconder o tremor em minha voz, "Não foi só um sonho ruim. Foi a coisa... mais apavorante que eu já senti. Nem consigo imaginar que morrer seja pior do que isso."

Ele inclinou a cabeça, distraído.

"Sabe quais são os riscos, não sabe? Se seu plano funcionar", o modo desinteressado como ele disse isso deixou claro que não acreditava nessa possibilidade.

Assenti uma vez, engolindo em seco.

"Eu sei dos riscos. Mas acho que vale à pena. Quero dizer, eu não... não estou conseguindo suportar a idéia de você estar tão vulnerável, Jake. Você anda no meio de vampiros e seus amigos são lobos gigantes, isso um dia pode acabar mal."

Ele relaxou os braços e sentou na beirada da cama como um jogador decepcionado com o próprio desempenho. Desci para o chão e me ajoelhei diante dele, pegando seu rosto entre as minhas mãos.

"Por favor, diga que vai pensar no assunto."

Suas sobrancelhas negras se uniram.

"Já estou pensando", ele suspirou, depois maneou a cabeça várias vezes, recusando algum pensamento em sua cabeça, "E se eu sumir de novo? E se... Olha, eu...", seu olhar disperso encontrou o meu, e ver a agonia contida neles foi torturante demais. Quando falou, sua voz era um sussurro rouco e angustiado, "Não quero perder você."

Engatinhei pelo carpete macio, me colocando entre suas pernas compridas. Mantive o rosto dele nas minhas mãos e sustentei seu olhar, rezando para que meus olhos pudessem transmitir para Jacob o que eu certamente não saberia pôr em palavras.

O esgar de escárnio abrandou suas feições novamente.

"Como acha que me matar de tesão vai ajudar... aquela _coisa_ a vir à tona de novo?"

"Eu não sei, é só uma experiência", admiti, na defensiva, "Só acho que o acumulo de energia é um bom detonador. Quando você ficava irritado, a tatuagem reagia. Quando pensava em sexo, ela reagia. É como se estivesse ligada ao seu temperamento."

Um sorriso amargurado torceu seus lábios, como se estivesse lembrando de outra piadinha pessoal.

"Não é muito diferente do que acontece com a sua espécie", continuei, fingindo que não tinha percebido, "No começo, vocês se transformam de acordo com as alterações de humor."

Jacob abaixou a cabeça e ficou quieto por algum tempo. Enquanto ele pensava, afaguei as mechas desordenadas de cabelo úmido que deslizavam sobre a testa castanha. O cabelo dele tinha crescido um pouco desde que voltara do _Outro Lado_ e agora caía constantemente sobre seus olhos. Eu achava bom, era gostoso afagar as mechas macias e sedosas. Pensar nisso doeu. Se meu plano funcionasse, as chances de que o meu Jacob se retirasse por uns tempos era grande demais. É claro que podia ser o inverso, e achei que era uma boa idéia lembrá-lo dessa possibilidade.

"Lembra do que eu falei sobre a hipótese de minha mãe?"

Ele não levantou a cabeça, mas assentiu, distraído.

"Talvez o lobo esteja com suas lembranças. Se ele voltar, pode ser que elas também voltem."

Jacob me olhou por baixo na franja despenteada e úmida.

"E porque não voltaram antes?"

"Elas voltaram", confessei, "Só que estavam encobertas pela sua outra personalidade, a que tinha influência direta com a tatuagem. Acho que é compreensível, você passou doze anos sendo treinado para ser outra pessoa. Então, suas lembranças não sumiram, só ficaram abafadas muito fundo em sua mente."

Jacob escutou com atenção. Esperar pela resposta dele era como esperar pelo resultado de um jogo decisivo – estava me deixando nervosa. Então ele levantou a cabeça e vi a decisão se formar abruptamente em seus olhos.

"Nada de sexo, então."

O alívio quase me fez rir.

Jacob coçou a nuca. Depois esfregou a perna com a mão boa.

"Tudo bem", disse, presunçoso, "É só sexo, hã? Posso sobreviver a isso."

Jacob levantou da cama, passando por mim e apanhando as roupas emboladas no chão. O suspiro que deu antes de se trancar no banheiro era indecifrável - uma mistura de irritação, conformismo e cansaço, talvez tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Me aproximei timidamente da porta e falei em voz alta.

"Tem mais uma coisa."

Esperei. Silêncio.

"Não vale trapacear", mordi o lábio.

"Como assim?", voz cautelosa.

"Isso tem mais chances de funcionar se você não... bom, se não tentar dar um jeito na situação sozinho."

"_O quê?"_

Eu me encolhi.

"Tudo bem, talvez não atrapalhe tanto", eu disse em tom de desculpas.

Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu. Jacob estava inteiramente vestido com um jeans e uma camisa branca de algodão. A tipóia em seu braço era um lembrete desagradável que fiz questão de ignorar. O cabelo continuava uma bagunça, mas até que era sexy. Seu rosto estava calmo, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma máscara que ele passara os últimos segundos no banheiro forjando para mim.

Seu olhar era cauteloso.

"Já deve ter ouvido falar de uma coisa chamada _poluição noturna_."

Eu corei. Muito.

"B-Bom...", gaguejei, "isso não conta."

Ele revirou os olhos. Depois voltou a fixá-los no meu novamente. Respirei com cuidado, controlando o fascínio que começou a me hipnotizar quando me deixei levar.

"Não brinque com o fogo, Renesmee", ele disse, o olhar sombrio sugerindo um duplo sentindo nas palavras.

Mordi o lábio. Eu não ia brincar. Mas não significava que não seria divertido.


	20. Alta Voltagem

***Pessoal, estou postando o cap. de novo porque esqueci de comentar a review de uma leitora***

**Então vocês acharam mesmo que só porque o Jake está de castigo, não ia ter NC nesse capítulo? *sorriso malicioso* Bom, mas a NC não é o ponto alto do cap. embora seja uma das coisas mais legais... Finalmente aconteceu uma coisinha que muita gente estava esperando para acontecer! Até eu mesma, admito. Mas, ufa, deu trabalho! O cap. de hoje ficou grande (quase 40 páginas! Desculpem, mas não deu pra cortar quase nada) mas está recheado de coisas legais e novidades, espero que gostem!**

**A Leah e o Noah tiveram uma participação maior nesse cap., e como já estou prevendo umas reviews malcriadas no estilo "A fic tá virando Leah/Noah!", já vou avisando que a fic continua sendo Jakeness. **

**E aí, meus leitores, como foram de fim de ano? Meu 2012 já começou cheio de adrenalina: meu carro morreu no meio da Nossa Senhora de Copacabana e eu tive que correr na chuva atrás do guincho, ensopando meu vestido branco (não, foi no réveillon), depois fui perseguida por um tarado quando saía da academia e pra ficar ainda mais legal, meu gato vomitou no meu Amanhecer u.u Acho que foi uma boa demonstração de desprezo. **

**Mas como nem tudo é alegria, peguei uma intoxicação alimentar (porque comi um pastel estragado em Búzios ¬¬) e estou me divertindo em casa com minha febre de 38 graus. Então desculpem pelas respostas curtinhas aos coments, tô doida pra ir me deitar.**

**Mas vamos falar de coisas legais: foi bem legal escrever esse cap., porque teve muita coisa diferente e engraçada. A cena na casa dos Cullen foi impagável, na minha opinião, eu ria muito escrevendo AHUahuahua espero que vocês se divirtam lendo. Ah, e só pra lembrar, me inspirei na minha série adorada Irmandade da Adaga Negra ;)**

**A narração no ponto de vista do Jake no final da fic também foi legal de fazer. Ele está, como disse a Nessie, muito safado! AHuauau do jeito que a gente gosta, mas enfim, falta de sexo faz isso com os caras, coitadinhos. **

**Ah, só um comentário... uma das cenas que eu cito no final do cap. é de Eclipse (a cena em que a Bella pede um beijo pro Jacob) e é uma das cenas mais lindas da saga, na minha opinião, porque é quando a Bella vê o futuro dela com o Jake. Se puderem, releiam essa cena com cuidado, ela é muito linda... a parte em que ela vê dois garotinhos de cabelo preto correndo na floresta, e o modo como eles se beijam depois, é triste, mas muito, muito bonito.**

**Bom, comentem, comentem e comentem ;) Animem um pouco meu começo de ano u.u Beijos ;***

**Ivina****: oi querida! Obrigada pelos elogios de novo, fico toda boba com suas reviews ;) **

**Bom, o final de MU vai ser surpreendente, pode apostar ! Acho que vocês vão gostar... eu pelo menos estou adorando a idéia. Que bom que você está gostando do Noah, fico feliz com isso, tomara que goste ainda mais dele nesse cap. ;)**

"**Amei tb, no cap 19, a colocação e o jogo entre as palavras água e fogo, e sua interação e avivamento em todo o capítulo. Começaste falando de fogo e água (sonho), no seguir do cap. muitas vezes abordou implicitamente em ações dos personagens qualidades que realcem fogo (ex; impulsividade) e água (ex: tranquilidade), e, para nosso deleite, finda o cap. também com fogo e água" – isso é muito importante, essa imagem de água e fogo não foi à toa que eu criei, ela está muito relacionada com o final da fic. E também tem tudo a ver com a personalidade deles, água é maleável, feminina e simboliza a sexualidade, fogo é impulsivo (como vc observou), viril e simboliza a fúria, entre outras coisas. Você é boa para captar metáforas ;) **

**Gostei das suas idéias e confesso que uma ou outra eu já andei pensando. Mas na verdade o Billy não esconde nada, só que ele tem uma compreensão muito maior sobre o que o Jacob é e sobre o Equilíbrio do que os outros personagens têm. Ele é um Ancião e por isso o conhecimento dele é mais vasto. Por isso que quando ele olha para o Jacob ele não vê só o filho dele, mas alguém que foi honrado com uma missão especial. Quanto à Nessie não engravidar... na verdade isso vai ser respondido no cap. de hoje ;) **

**Beijos flor ;***

**Jeamalo****: Quantas surpresas nesse cap. de hoje! Hum...pelas suas reviews, acho que você não esperava pelo que vai acontecer...****Ei, eu não terminei de ler sua fic, mas espero que você continue escrevendo ela! Assim que der leio o que falta e comento mais ;) **

**Mile****: oi flor! Nossa que legal que você gostou de MS e está gostando de MU ;) Obrigada por achar minhas histórias tão legais quando as da Meyer, é muita gentileza sua! Sei que é um elogio sincero e me deixa muito feliz, eu adoro o modo como ela escreve, mesmo quando fala de coisas chatas ela consegue prender o leitor. Eu talvez escreve alguma coisa sobre o Jasper, mas não uma fic inteira, talvez um one-shot ;) Mil beijos ;***

**Karina****: Oi querida! Nossa, imagina, eu não ia matar o Jacob, pelo menos não agora *risada macabra* AHUhuauhua Bom, mas que bom que você animou de novo com a fic ;) espere que goste do cap. de hoje! Desejo um ótimo 2012 pra você também, viu? Bjs **

**Gabiand**** : Oi! Ahuaha nossa como somos más AHUuaua Olha que eu nem peguei tão pesado com a abstinência do Jake...Pois é, o Noah entendeu errado o lance da Leah ter falado o nome do Jake, mas não podemos culpá-lo muito né, ele não esperanças, coitado. Como será que vão ficar as coisas entre eles? É ler pra ver! ;)**

**CarolStew****: Oizinhu! Aiin eu tb adorei o lance da água e do fogo *.* Sempre adorei esses dois elementos juntos, é tão sedutor! A água é tão feminina e o fogo tão viril Ahuauu perfeito. Eu tb acho que a Leah devia dar uma chance pro Noah, mas é meio complicado né, amiga. Tipo, ela já se decepcionou com dois. Eu no lugar dela ia pro convento u.u Mas vamos ver o que ela vai fazer...**

**Last Kiss tem TUDO a ver com uns dos próximos cap. da fic =X Eu avisei que vocês iam chorar u.u Quer dizer, que vocês VÃO chorar... lalalá**

**Megan****: Oi fofa! Aiin eles são né? *.* Meninaaaa o Jake está mais hot do que nunca! Ai nem quero falar muito, leia, leia! Auauuahuha adorei sua definição: "outro Jacob era bem diferente, fico imaginando Taylor Lautner interpretando ele, andando daquele jeito ameaçador, usando óculos escuros e dirigindo carros de luxo ahhhh senhoooor que calooorrr" Ahuahhuahua IMAGINA ISSO! **

**Sou viciada em Linking Park, adoro a timbre rouco do vocalista, as letras, as melodias, TUDO! Uma das minhas bandas preferidas, sem dúvida. Pode ficar tranqüila que quando tiver mais musicas eu sugiro ;)**

**Thiago****: Oi! Pois é, você é o macho alfa... ;) Humm... cuidado heim, a procura é maior que a oferta HAhuahu Obrigada por superar sua vergonha para postar comentários legais ;) Com certeza você não é o único cara lendo minha fic. Bom, a Leah não tem culpa de nada, na verdade, fui eu, a autora, que resolvi empurrar o Noah para ela, e espero sinceramente que isso dê certo, mas você tem toda razão, se ele tiver um **_**imprinting**_**, melou tudo. Vamos ver o que acontece, né? A Leah não parece muito inclinada a levar isso a sério no cap. de hoje, mas nunca se sabe...**

**Quanto à abstinência... eu sei que causa muitos efeitos colaterais! AUuahuauu e adoro todos eles ^^ Vocês garotos não fazem ideia de como é legal deixá-los maluquinhos, ver vocês literalmente não se agüentando de vontade AHHAHAHAH Parece que quando a coisa acontece, é muito melhor, tirando o fato de que em alguns casos é muito rápido u.u Mas aí eu costumo dizer que tenho tooooodo o tempo do mundo. **

**Posso imaginar a pressão na primeira vez de vocês. Na verdade, eu vivo isso de perto porque na minha primeira vez o meu ex também era virgem. Foi bem tenso, mas acho que ajuda muito se a menina não ficar só olhando, como você falou HUAhuahu Acho que sexo no geral é muito psicológico, muita gente diz que homem não é tão assim, que mulher é que tem mais essas coisas, só que quando vocês ficam estressados, não dá certo. Quando estão preocupados demais, tensos demais, enfim. **

**Eu tenho muitos amigos homens e isso ajuda um pouco na hora de saber o lado de vocês em relação ao sexo, mesmo assim tem coisas que eu sei que vocês só falam entre si ou só entendem porque são homens. Sinceramente, acho mais legal falar de sexo com homem do que com outra mulher, porque por incrível que pareça mulher falando disso quase sempre cai na vulgaridade, e eu não estou sendo machista ;) **

**Bom ano pra você também, bjinhs ;***

**gaby****: Oi amoré! Pois é eu acho muito lindo isso de água e fogo! Mas não é nada genial, nada que ngm tenha pensado antes ;) AGORA... estou ansiosa pra saber o que vc vai achar desse cap. de hoje hehhe porque tem MUITO Jacob nele! Em doses extras! Na minha humilde opinião, ele está demais, mas eu sou suspeita para falar porque sou apaixonada por ele. **

**HAUuhahua beeem que você falou heim! Ô boca! Jake e Nessie não agüentaram tanto tempo, mas calma, ainda não foi chutação de balde. **

**Bom, comente! Bjs ;***

**Leonna****: Oi querida! Menina, olha que o que rolou foi QUASE uma explosão nuclear mesmo o.o Auhahuh Foi muito legal escrever esse cap., pensei nesse sei coment quando estava escrevendo ;) Que bom que vc compraria um livro meu ;.; mas eu não estou sendo modesta, só sou muito exigente, 98% das coisas que escrevo tenho medo de reler e achar péssimo. Por isso não reescrevo MS, apesar de saber que está cheia de erros e cenas fracas. **

"**as pessoas do meu trabalho pensam q eu sou seria..eh pq elas n me viram lendo a sua fic ausahuahsuashu" AHhuauhua adorei! Aiin que fofo *.* **

**Olha menina, não fale assim do Noah ¬¬ ele já está conquistando fãs heim, cuidado! Aauhauh O Noah não sofreu **_**imprinting**_** com a Leah porque nenhum deles pode sofrer **_**imprinting**_** por ela, como bem explica em Amanhecer. Então, sim, você está certa, se ele tiver um com outra garota, ela vai sofrer de novo, e não pense que ela não vai levar isso MUITO em consideração. **

**"qt vezes um coraçao pode ser partido?" – muitas, acredite -.- Mas calma, nem tudo está perdido, vamos ver o que acontece. **

**Bom, espero que você se divirta com esse cap.! Bjos amoré!**

**Jssicabsr****: Olá! Pense se eu ia tirar as NCs da fic? Elas fazem o maior sucesso HAhuahua Essa "brincadeira!" do Jake com a Nessie rendeu uma NC bem interessante. Fui má mermo! ADORO ser má com os garotos! HUAhuauua Mas até que eu não fui tão má com o Jake quanto gostaria...**

**Ahh gostaria de saber mais sobre o seu livro, de verdade. Sobre o que é? Bem, se quiser partilhar comigo, vou adorar ;) E obrigada pelos elogios ;* Boa sorte com seu trabalho. **

**Michelle Lautner:**** Olá, querida, tudo bem? Olha, ri muito de você contando sua conversa com seu irmão! Eu li sua review pelo celular, no ônibus, e várias pessoas ficaram me olhando assim o.o com um balãozinho na cabeça do tipo "eu heim" Hilário! Ahuahuua ai eu queria ter um irmão... =( Mas enfim, MUITA gentileza da sua parte me comprara com o Dan Brown! AHUuahua olha, eu sei que escrevo bem, mas ainda não mereço essa comparação, porque o cara é mais que genial, ele é um extraterrestre de tão inteligente u.u Mesmo assim fico feliz que você goste tanto das minhas fics ;) Com certeza essa comparação não foi à toa. Obrigadinha fofa ;* **

**Pois é, os diálogos da Bella com o Edward são de fazer dormir. A narrativa da Meyer é muito boa, e acho que só por isso eu não larguei o livro na metade. E por causa do Jake tb, é claro. Quando ele saía de cena, eu lias as páginas voando pra chegar logo nas partes dele de novo AHuahua aí eu lia cada palavrinha com muito cuidado, saboreando a cena, os diálogos. **

**Enfim, espero que goste desse cap. Mil beijos ;***

**bia duraes****: oi querida! Estou indo, e você? Ah então que bom que gostou de MS ;) **

**Bom, a abstinência do Jake está quase acabando, mas o que vai ser quando ele e a Nessie quando se encontrarem? Até porque está...bom, leia para ver. Mas vai ser...devastador AHUhaha **

**Bom, o Edward é realmente muito gentil, até demais -.- Ele é quase inerte de tão gentil, em Eclipse ele nem rosna de raiva quando descobre que a Bella e o Jacob se beijaram! Fiquei mais passada que batina de padre -.- É isso que me irrita nele, ele é passivo demais, não gosto de homem assim, tem que ter alguma coisa de impulsivo, de vital. Mas eu entendo que o Edward é assim porque ele é muito maduro, afinal ele tem século de idade. **

**AHUuahua pois é o Jacob HOT AO CUBO está voltando, e com novidades! Tchan Tchan Tchan Tchan! O que será, heim? **

**Quanto ao Noah, não sei bem se ele vai parar de ser chato agora que salvaram a Leah, só acho que vai haver menos riscos de ele arrancar a cabeça de alguém hehhe**

**Sim, mataram o Felix e a Heidi. O Demetri fugiu u.u **

**A teoria da Nessie estava certa, aquilo da energia acumulada trazer o lobo de volta, mas o Jacob resolveu dar um empurrãozinho (nem tão zinho assim), nessa teoria. Foi bem... interessante. Leia e comente. Um beijo linda ;***

**Priscilla****: Eu estava relendo Eclipse um dia desses e achei hilária a parte em que o Jacob conversa com o Edward na barraca, quando o Jake entra no saco de dormir da Bella para aquecer ela. Vocês já notaram que a Meyer usa a palavra "barraca" bem umas seis vezes nessa parte? Que diabos, só faltou ela dizer que a barraca estava armada HUahuahuahuhua Era quase uma referência implícita. O que com certeza aconteceu né, o Jacob grudado na Bella a noite toda... enfim, divagações minhas. **

**Eu tb adoro o Wolfpack, é sempre legal escrever sobre eles, a Meyer criou um Universo divertido de escrever. **

**Fiquei surpresa que as pessoas gostaram do diálogo quente entre o Jake a Nessie no cap. anterior, eu achei que não faria muito sucesso porque não chega a ser uma NC, né... só a insinuação de uma. **

**Bom, querida, obrigada pela review e comente o cap. de hj, ok? bjos ;***

**Cintya: Oi! Desculpe, esqueci de responder suas reviews. Na verdade, como você tem comentando MS, seu nome não aparece nas reviews de MU, então eu não incluí aqui, sorry ;) Bom, vou respondê-las de uma forma geral. **

**Você disse que a Renesmee teve treinamento e tudo o mais, mas que não vê sentido nisso se ela ainda não pôs isso em prática. A força da Renesmee não é física, embora ela não seja fraca nesse sentido. Acontece que, num parâmetro de comparação, ela não foi feita para a luta, como o Jacob/Guerreiro, por exemplo. O Jasper treinou ela pelo simples fato de que ela tinha potencial e ele se dispôs a ajudá-la a desenvolver isso (mas lembre-se que ele deixou claro que não tinha terminado o treinamento dela). A força dela é de outra ordem, e acho que a essa altura da fic você já compreendeu qual é. Não se preocupe, no tempo certo ela vai mostrar isso de forma mais evidente ;)  
><strong>

**Quanto à cena que Jacob não deixa ela lavar louça em MS, ele fez isso por educação (ela estava na casa dele, lembra? Simples regra de etiqueta: não deixar as visitas lavarem a louça, pelo menos foi o que eu aprendi) e não por achar que ela não pode se dar ao trabalho de colocar as mãozinhas em baixo dágua. Engraçado você achar que ele a trata como se ela fosse frágil, porque eu nunca coloquei a relação deles nesse sentido. Até porque o Jacob não é paranóico que nem o Edward com essas coisas, isso não faz o estilo dele. Na verdade, _ela_ é muito mais assim com ele do que o oposto. A Bella sim é bem protetora, porque ela é mãe, e mães são mesmo exageradas ;) Se a sua não é, que sorte a sua! HUAuuaua **

**Enfim, a Renesme não é NADA frágil, nem fisicamente, nem psicologicamente ;) Talvez apenas na aparência, e só em algumas coisas. O olhar dela não é nem um pouco delicado, lembre-se do primeiro cap. de MU, quando John encontra com ela. Ela fica mais doce quando o Jacob volta, mas ainda assim, é bem diferente de fragilidade. De qualquer modo, em MS ela está mesmo mais vulnerável, porque ainda é adolescente, é insegura, teimosa, mimada, enfim. Então acho que seu comentário sobre isso foi pra MS, sim?**

**A Leah não tem papas na língua e eu tb adoro ela ;) Realmente, é a única que não edita nada na hora de falar com o Jacob (tirando o Noah agora), porque a Renesmee sempre está pensando mais do que falando, sem mencionar o Billy, que anda muito misterioso pro meu gosto...  
><strong>

**Gosto das suas críticas, sejam elas positivas ou não. Nunca me importei com comentários ruins, e olha que já recebi cada um... Porque, tirando aqueles que são só recalque, a maioria é sincera e ajuda bastante, como os seus. Eu também queria poder conversar com meus leitores, também acho que o ideal seria uma conversa ao invés de apenas respostas pelos capítulos, por isso vou deixar meu MSN, caso queiram me adicionar:**

**amanda_mandy25(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
><strong>

**Por questões de privacidade, não divulgo facebook e essas coisas ;) **

**"Sam (Jared) não deve em nada né, ele é akele cara enorme, mas que tem uma doçura no olhar e ao mesmo tempo, na série, ele tem akele jeito de abaixar um pouco o rosto e manter o olhar fixo na pessoa sabe, o olhar fica rente á altura da sobrançelha" AUhuaha menina eu não sou muito de ver seriados, embora tenha uns que eu idolatro, tipo Fringe, Friend's e CSI. Então eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu IMAGINO e já fiquei com calor aqui *.* O Jared não é um dos atores que eu incluiria na minha lista dos cinco mais gatos, mas com certeza ele entra na minha top dez HAUhuahua eu acho u.u Gosto muito de um ator que fez aquele Querido John, **Channing** Tatum. Tipo, ele não faz o estilo rostinho perfeito, mas ele tem aquele olhar estreitado que eu AMOOO! Adoro olhares estreitados HAhah Também gosto do Jake Gyllenhaal, aquele olhar de garoto dele é tudo de bom...**

**Bom, minha flor, acho que é isso. Se eu lembrar de mais coisas pra responder eu faço isso no próximo cap. ;) obrigadinha de coração pelas sua reviews maravilhosas e bem recheadas! bjs ;*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>19. Alta Voltagem <strong>

[LEAH]

Eu tinha a vaga impressão de estar num automóvel. Mas como isso era possível? Devia estar alucinando.

Não, espere aí... realmente soava como um automóvel, com o ronronado regular do motor e o suave sacolejar sobre as rodas.

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas não consegui. Depois tentei novamente. Como o esforço me esgotava, me dei por vencida. Deus, eu estava muito cansada, como se estivesse com uma gripe muito forte. E tudo doía, especialmente a cabeça e a barriga, sem contar a dor fina em meu pescoço, na nuca. Me sentia nauseada. Tentei lembrar o que tinha acontecido, como consegui sair daquele galpão imundo. Eu lembrava de ter me arrastado para onde o rato tinha corrido, e de ter ficado frustrada ao perceber que ele não me guiava para a saída, mas para um frigorífico. Depois escutei um rugido profundo ecoando pelas paredes e quando ergui a cabeça, vi o duto de ventilação. Reuni as últimas forças que me restavam e me icei até lá, mas a alegria de estar tão perto da liberdade foi demais para mim, como querosene queimando as últimas faíscas de uma chama. Perdi os sentidos.

Então eu não tinha conseguido sair, afinal. _Alguém_ tinha me tirado de lá.

Tateando ao redor, encontrei algo cobrindo meus ombros e puxei o que quer que fosse para mais perto. Couro. E cheirava a... nada parecido ao odor enjoativo de um vampiro. Era a essência almiscarada de um macho da minha espécie, aquele perfume sutil e amadeirado. Inspirei várias vezes pelo nariz. Meu bom deus, era maravilhoso. E familiar. No meio da essência, senti um toque de pinho.

Sam_. _

Comecei a tremer. Lembrava muito bem daquele aroma, ele tinha ficado gravado na minha mente como uma cicatriz indesejada.

Sam. Sam estava naquele automóvel comigo.

Meu coração bateu com força, despertando das sombras. Lutei para abrir os olhos, mas talvez eles já estivessem abertos e na verdade estivesse escuro demais para enxergar alguma coisa.

_Fui resgatada? _Perguntei. _Você veio me buscar, Sam?_

Mas nenhum som saiu da minha boca, embora eu sentisse que meus lábios estavam se movendo. Formei as palavras outra vez, devagar, forçando o ar através da garganta. Emiti um áspero gemido e mais nada.

Porque meus olhos não funcionavam? Quem mais estava com Sam? Seth? E... Meu coração acelerou mais quando a imagem do rosto _dele_ surgiu coroando meus pensamentos – o olhar indecifrável e atento me encarando.

Comecei a me debater de um lado para o outro – ou pelo menos achei que estava fazendo isso – e então, ouvi o som mais doce que já tinha chegado aos meus ouvidos.

"Peguei você, Leah", uma voz grave. Potente. "Está salva. Livre. Para sempre."

Ele tinha ido me resgatar. Tinha ido me resgatar, não tinha desistido de mim. E estava vivo. Os sanguessugas não tinham conseguido capturá-lo, apesar de tudo.

Comecei a soluçar. Pareceu que o automóvel diminuía a velocidade, mas, então, acelerou para o dobro.

Meu alívio foi tão grande que adormeci.

[NOAH]

Abri a porta do apartamento de Jacob com um chute, fazendo a fechadura estourar. O som foi forte, e Leah estremeceu nos meus braços, gemendo. Começou a virar a cabeça de um lado para o outro na dobra do meu braço.

Bom sinal, pensei. Muito bom sinal.

"Vamos, Leah, volte para mim. Acorde", mas ela não recuperou a consciência.

Atravessei a sala e segui pelo corredor. Seth indicou um quarto à direita, e eu entrei nele, a depositando na cama de casal bem arrumada com uma colcha macia cor de creme. Quando ergui os olhos, Seth e Sam estavam parados na porta, tão grandes que bloqueavam a luz que vinha do corredor.

"Ela precisa de um médico", disse Sam, depois acrescentou, olhando para alguma coisa em minha perna, "E você também."

"Então tragam aquele Cullen para cá. Ela não vai sair desse quarto."

Ignorei o longo silêncio que se seguiu, me concentrando em vigiar a respiração de Leah. Seu peito subia e baixava num ritmo regular, mas para mim parecia muito superficial.

Seth me olhava com um ar temeroso.

"Noah..."

"Esquece. Ele vai examiná-la aqui. E ninguém toca nela sem a minha permissão ou sem que eu esteja presente", quando olhei para eles, Sam e Seth pareciam totalmente estupefatos, "Caramba, ainda não entenderam? Querem que eu desenhe?"

A cautela no olhar de Seth oscilou enquanto ele travava alguma batalha pessoal. Depois, como se tivesse chegado tardiamente a uma conclusão óbvia, piscou, balançando a cabeça várias vezes, franzindo a testa. Deu um passo à frente, mas Sam o deteve atravessando o braço em seu peito.

"Ela é _minha_ irmã!"

Enquanto Seth e eu nos encarávamos, Sam olhou de mim para Leah, na cama, e depois de mim para Seth. Abaixou o braço, e isso por alguma razão me aborreceu.

"Tudo bem. Vou falar com Carlisle. Mas enquanto isso, é você quem vai cuidar dela", ele apontou para mim, e esperei ver desafio ou provocação em seu rosto, mas só vi a máscara serena que lhe era peculiar, "Se o estado dela piorar, a culpa vai ser sua. Vai ter que lidar com as conseqüências."

Engoli em seco. Aquelas palavras perturbaram minha decisão, mas eu não recuei.

Seth virou a cabeça lentamente para Sam, o olhando como se ele fosse louco.

"Vai deixar _ele_ cuidar dela?", notei bem o tom pejorativo naquela frase.

Sam me encarou.

"Minha parte nessa história acabou. Leah foi resgatada e fizemos o que podíamos com os Frios. Daqui para frente, eu e minha matilha não temos mais nada a ver com isso."

Ele deu meia volta e foi embora. Seth lançou para suas costas um olhar de desprezo, fechando os punhos com força. Vi os xingamentos que ele reteve fazer seu lábio inferior estremecer.

Droga, Seth estava certo, ele era irmão de Leah. Minha consciência não se incomodava em ter que colocar para fora do quarto Sam ou qualquer outro que tentasse cuidar dela, mas eu não tinha o direito de impedir Seth.

Suspirei fundo, relaxando os ombros.

"Pode ficar, se quiser", murmurei, sem olhá-lo, "Só me deixe ficar um momento com ela."

Não soube que cara Seth estava fazendo, porque não queria ver. Me concentrei no rosto de Leah, na sujeira que manchava seu rosto bonito e no modo como as lágrimas secas formavam caminhos limpos sobre as bochechas. E então vi que ela ainda estava com aquela coleira de pregos. A raiva ardeu em meu peito como um dragão despertando. Me ajoelhei ao lado da cama, passando as mãos pelo colar de ferro, encaixando os dedos entre os intervalos dos pregos. O arranquei com uma única puxada. A coleira quebrou em duas, revelando pequenas feridas ao redor do pescoço de Leah, onde o peso de sua cabeça havia pressionado os pregos contra a pele.

Uma névoa densa e escura cobriu meu coração e embaçou minha visão. Meus braços penderam ao longo do corpo, minhas mãos caíram sobre meu colo, os dedos apertados em torno do colar.

A maldade era corrosiva. Podre e enferrujada como aqueles pregos entre meus dedos. Eles não precisavam tê-la machucado, qualquer um de nós, até mesmo Jacob, se pudesse, teria ido atrás dela de qualquer maneira. E no entanto, eles a tinham largado num galpão fétido, a privado de água e comida por mais de três dias, e ainda por cima enfiado aquela porcaria no pescoço dela. Como se ela fosse conseguir se transformar quando não tinha forças nem para rastejar pela imundície.

A maldade era como uma doença contagiosa. E embora a vítima dela fosse Leah, foi a _mim_ que ela pegou. Enquanto lágrimas quentes desciam pelo meu rosto, a maldade percorreu minhas veias, contaminando cada molécula do meu corpo, e senti o exato momento em que chegou ao meu coração, convertendo-se em ódio e o tingindo de preto.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, ajoelhado no chão, deixando que a raiva finalmente me consumisse. Mas quando finalmente olhei para a porta, Seth não estava mais lá.

oOOOoooOOoo

Entrei no banheiro e abri as torneiras da jacuzzi. Caramba, tudo naquela cobertura era exagerado, desde as camas gigantes até as banheiras do tamanho de piscinas. Pelo menos isso facilitaria as coisas para mim. Coloquei a mão debaixo do jorro e esperei até que estivesse suficientemente quente; depois voltei para o quarto e me preparei para despir Leah.

Droga, provavelmente devia pedir para que Seth fizesse isso. Ela era irmão dela, seria menos obsceno. Mas não conseguia imaginar outra pessoa cuidando dela que não fosse eu. Era como se ninguém fosse capaze de ter o cuidado que eu teria ao tocar nela. Parecia um crime deixá-la nas mãos de outra pessoa.

Olhei para o corpo dela. Leah usava uma calça jeans suja e uma camiseta de alças marrom. Nos pés, um par de converses encardidos. Assim, desacordada,parecia uma colegial que fora raptada a caminho do cinema. Engoli em seco, decidindo começar pela parte mais fácil – os converses. Os tirei devagar, desatando os nós dos cadarços com paciência. Quando ergui os tornozelos para retirá-los, o peso de sua perna era foi tão leve em minha mão que senti como se estivesse levantando um gatinho.

Depois ponderei sobre o que viria a seguir. Eu não queria fazer daquilo um motivo de humilhação para ela mais tarde, quando acordasse, então achei melhor cobri-la com uma toalha antes de tirar o resto das roupas. Apanhei uma no banheiro e a estendi sobre ela. Com as mãos por baixo da toalha, desabotoei o jeans e puxei o zíper. Precisei de um pouco de equilíbrio para descer a calça sem afastar a toalha, mas por fim consegui. A camiseta era mais difícil, e resolvi que a manteria no lugar.

E então a levantei da cama o mais cuidadosamente que pude, me assegurando de que a toalha permanecesse sobre ela. Entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta com um chute.

A banheira já estava cheia até a metade, por isso, sustentei Leah enquanto me inclinava para frente e verificava a temperatura. Perfeita. Coloquei-a dentro da água e, depois, estendi os braços sobre as bordas, para que ficasse apoiada.

A toalha rapidamente ensopou, colando-se ao corpo dela. Pude distinguir claramente as curvas suaves dos seios, a região plana da barriga e o contorno do ventre. Quando o nível de água subiu, a extremidade da toalha flutuou e roçou na parte superior da coxa dela.

Meu coração disparou dentro do peito e me senti como um tarado, observando Leah enquanto ela jazia ali, toda machucada e inconsciente. Quantas vezes tinha sonhado em vê-la nua? Quantos dias e quantas noites tinha passado pensando nela assim? Mas agora não era certo, não desse jeito.

Para desviar minha mente daquele foco, fui até os armários procurar sais banho ou gel de espuma, mas só achei vidros de shampoo e pastas de dente. Peguei um frasco de shampoo e o despejei quase todo na água.

Leah havia deslizado um pouco na água, mas ao menos a parte de cima da toalha parecia milagrosamente estar cooperando, ficando presa em seus ombros. Segurei-a por baixo do braço e a sustentei, apanhando em seguida uma esponja. No instante em que comecei a lavar seu braço, ela começou a se agitar, respingando água em minha camisa.

_Fale com ela, seu idiota._

"Leah... Leah, está tudo bem. Você está bem, está segura."

Ela ficou quieta e franziu a testa. Então, seus olhos se abriram ligeiramente e ela piscou várias vezes, como se a luz do banheiro a ferisse.

"Onde... Onde estou?"

A voz dela, embora pastosa e rouca, me pareceu mais linda do que eu lembrava.

"Está", _comigo_, "Com a gente, com nossa matilha. Seth está aqui, os outros estão a caminho."

Enquanto seu olhar desfocado vagava pelo banheiro, me inclinei para um interruptor na parede e atenuei a iluminação. Isso chamou sua atenção de algum modo, e quando ergui a cabeça, ela estava me olhando. As sobrancelhas finas estremeceram com o esforço de enxergar.

"Jake?"

Abaixei o rosto outra vez, balançando a cabeça para mim mesmo. O que eu esperava? _Olá, Noah, estou tão feliz em ver você!_ Tá bom.

"Noah."

Prendi a respiração. Tive vontade de olhar para ela, mas temi pelo que veria em seus olhos. Decepção? Contentamento?

Barulho de algo se movendo suavemente na água, e então dedos úmidos tocaram meu queixo. Uma pontada de calor irrompeu em meu coração enquanto um fio de gelo subia pela minha coluna. A mão ergueu meu rosto. Me concentrei na espuma que começava se formar ao redor do corpo de Leah, evitando a todo custo levantar os olhos.

"Olhe para mim, Noah...", um sussurro baixo, mas firme.

Balancei a cabeça, rindo para mim mesmo. Que idéia estúpida essa de dar banho nela. Eu era a última pessoa que ela esperava ver quando acordasse. De repente, não fazia sentido continuar insistindo naquela aproximação. Agora que Leah estava salva, a realidade me empurrava para as sombras outra vez.

"Olhe para mim."

Os dedos em meu queixo pressionaram de leve, forçando minimamente para cima. Houve apenas um segundo de hesitação, e então eu a encarei.

Enquanto olhava dentro daqueles olhos cor de avelã, deixei que meu olhar endurecesse, congelando como um iceberg, porque não queria que ela visse o que havia ali dentro. Eu não fazia questão de esconder o que eu sentia por ela na frente dos outros caras da matilha, por mais humilhante que fosse ter que dividir meus pensamentos com eles quando nos transformávamos, isso não era nada comparado ao que eu sentia com a mera possibilidade de que Leah visse isso tão descaradamente nos meus olhos. Porque eu sabia que não ia ver isso de volta nos dela.

Tive a impressão de vê-la sorrir um pouco, ou talvez fosse só um estremecimento de mal estar. E então Leah fechou os olhos e apagou outra vez.

Santa Virgem, ela estava muito debilitada. Precisava comer alguma coisa depressa, e eu esperava que não ficasse muito tempo desacordada, porque seria arriscado alimentá-la assim – ela podia engasgar.

Fechei as torneiras e sentei sobre os calcanhares, me ocupando de limpá-la com cuidado. A espuma que se acumulava na superfície ajudou o trabalho, e fiquei aliviado por não precisar mais me sentir como um abusado. Comecei pelos braços, depois a barriga por baixo da toalha, as pernas, os pés e por último os cabelos. Me demorei mais neles, esfregando mecha por mecha, porque sabia o quanto ela ficaria irritada se acordasse e o sentisse sujos. Eram muito compridos e quando finalmente terminei, minhas pernas estavam com câimbras. O rosto dela ainda estava sujo, e mergulhei a mão na água para lavá-lo. Eu era grande demais e quando passei a palma em sua bochecha, praguejei baixinho, temendo machucá-la com aqueles dedos enormes.

Apanhei uma toalha seca, ergui Leah da banheira e a joguei sobre seu corpo, afastando a que estava ensopada. A levei para a cama, enrolando outra toalha seca nos cabelos ensopados. E então me ocorreu que não tinha sido uma boa idéia dar banho nela sem tirar a roupa de baixo e a camiseta, porque agora elas estavam encharcadas e isso não ia ajudar a mantê-la aquecida.

_Genial._

Engoli em seco enquanto olhava para o corpo de Leah coberto pela toalha branca. Agora que estava totalmente limpa, a pele castanha dos braços e das pernas era acetinada e fresca, provavelmente muito macia ao toque.

Bom, eu tinha que fazer, era ridículo chamar Seth para fazer aquilo depois de ter chegado até ali.

Apoiando um joelho na cama, me inclinei para ela. O rosto de Leah era suave enquanto dormia. A respiração, estável outra vez, era lenta e profunda. Aproximei as mãos das coxas dela, perto da barra da toalha. Meus dedos tremiam, e um calor familiar ondulou em meu baixo ventre. A ponta dos meus dedos roçou a pele dela. _Deus_, era muito macia. Eles deslizaram para baixo, moldando-se à circunferência de sua coxa.

_Ah, mas que droga! Não!_

Depressa, antes que eu perdesse a coragem, fixei o olhar na parede à minha frente e enfiei as mãos por baixo da toalha, tateando o elástico da calcinha. Meu coração se dissolveu num líquido quente em meu peito quando a puxei para baixo, a fazendo passar pelas pernas compridas e firmes.

Engoli em seco e reuni coragem para tirar a camiseta. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, sentindo meu rosto em brasa. A coisa entre minhas pernas respondeu depressa, se projetando para cima dentro de minha boxer e se apertando contra o jeans grosso.

Maravilha. Isso era muito digno.

Ignorei a ereção, mas agora minhas mãos avançaram para a parte superior do corpo de Leah com raiva – era patético que meu corpo respondesse ao dela com tanta veemência quando eu sabia que não havia a mais ínfima possibilidade de que alguma coisa acontecesse entre nós dois.

Ainda encarando a parede, afastei a toalha para baixo, segurei a parte da frente da camiseta e a rasguei ao meio. Foi como rasgar papel manteiga. Também em minha mente eu já tinha visto aquela cena um milhão de vezes, só que nela, Leah estava acordada e gemia de satisfação.

Puxei a tolha para cima de Leah outra vez e caí sentado na cama.

Minhas mãos tremiam, meu coração batia tão rápido que parecia ter dobrado de tamanho, a pulsação refletindo em minhas costas. Esfreguei o rosto, afastando os cabelos dos olhos. Eu nunca tinha tido algo tão íntimo com Leah – com exceção do que acontecia em minha mente. Eu estava em êxtase, mas ao mesmo tempo frustrado e revoltado por saber que aquele contato às escondidas era o máximo que eu teria com a garota por quem eu estava completamente obcecado.

[JACOB]

Quando passei pela porta arrombada de minha cobertura em Seattle, duas coisas fizeram meu coração disparar com tanta força que quase perdeu o ritmo – uma delas: Seth Clearwater estava sentado no meu sofá, aparentemente incólume. O alívio foi como inalar ar morno. Mas a sensação sumiu depressa quando a segunda coisa ficou evidente em seu olhar assim que ele virou a cabeça na minha direção.

Eles tinham chegado tarde demais. Ela não tinha resistido... Leah...

Minha mão boa se esticou automaticamente para a parede quando a sala girou num ângulo torto ao meu redor. Meus dedos se fecharam num punho, esfolando a pele na tinta branca. A raiva borbulhou em meu peito feito ácido, subindo pela minha garganta, e o som que fazia era estranho e tranqüilizador ao mesmo tempo – o som da fúria.

"Jake", Seth chamou, a voz um mero distúrbio na superfície caótica na qual eu estava imerso, "Cara, você está bem?"

Eu não era capaz de raciocinar, mesmo que quisesse planejar uma vingança agora, seria impossível. A ira em meu peito era espessa como o magma ardendo no interior de um vulcão. Nem percebi que Seth estava do meu lado, falando comigo. A chama sufocante que me consumia anestesiava meus sentidos, deixando apenas a raiva viva e afiada como a lâmina de uma faca raspando lentamente minha garganta.

E então, eu escutei as palavras que me arrancaram do inferno:

"Ela está viva! Está ouvindo? Pare com isso!"

Virei lentamente para Seth.

"Leah está viva?", minha voz era surpreendentemente controlada.

"Está, ela vai ficar bem", ele focalizou meus olhos para ter certeza de que eu tinha entendido direito, depois olhou para a minha mão na parede, "Pare com isso Jacob. Caramba, está me assustando!"

Segui o olhar dele, sem entender. Por um momento, a mão castanha na parede pareceu distante demais da realidade para que eu me ocupasse com ela. Depois registrei o fato de que ela era minha e que estava ligada a mim através do meu braço trêmulo.

Foi nesse exato momento quer a dor chegou.

Tirei o punho da parede, xingando e apertando contra o peito. Seth murmurou alguma coisa num tom estarrecido e correu para a cozinha. Voltou um minuto depois com um pano de prato cheio de gelo.

Abri e fechei a mão algumas vezes, me certificando de que não estava quebrada. Estava dormente por causa da pressão, mas fora a pele esfolada até os ossos sobre os nós dos dedos, eu ainda era capaz de senti-la funcionando.

Deixei que Seth envolvesse o pano gelado ao redor da minha mão, posicionando o gelo na parte interna dos dedos. Segurei o pano e o gelo contra a palma, suspirando com o alívio quase imediato.

"Mas que merda, Seth", reclamei, "Porque não disse logo que ela estava viva?"

Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Você não me deu tempo! Entrou e começou a tremer como se estivesse tendo um aneurisma. Nunca vi nada parecido."

"Porque _você_ me olhou como se tivesse acontecido uma tragédia."

Ele pareceu refletir sobre o termo.

"É, Noah estar apaixonado pela minha irmã é uma boa definição de tragédia."

_Noah_. Ele cuspiu a palavra como se chamasse um palavrão. Embora meu humor não estivesse tilintante naquele dia, não consegui deixar de rir disso. Bom, se eu tivesse uma irmã, não ficaria exatamente feliz com a perspectiva de ter Noah na família. Do mesmo modo que não me deixou nada feliz ter Paul como cunhado.

Seth semicerrou os olhos para mim.

"Isso não é engraçado."

"Como Noah estar apaixonado pela sua irmã pode ser _pior_ do que ela estar morta?"

"Não é pior, só é igual."

Apertei um pouco mais o gelo em minha mão. A dor cedia depressa, mas talvez fosse só porque o estresse ia se diluindo à medida em que eu me dava conta de que tudo tinha dado certo, afinal.

"Onde ela está? Posso falar com ela?"

Seth bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Se você conseguir passar pelo cão de guarda na porta."

Dei outra gargalhada. É claro que só era tão divertido porque não era comigo.

"Noah está _vigiando_ a porta?"

"Pior, ele está trancado no quarto _com_ ela e não deixa ninguém entrar. O cara pirou, estou dizendo."

Olhei para cima e fitei Seth. Bom, aquilo era interessante. Não era um comportamento normal...

"Noah teve um...", comecei a falar, ligando os pontos.

"Não, não teve _imprinting_ nenhum", Seth disse com impaciência, como se já tivesse explicado a mesma coisa vária vezes, "Quer dizer, nós saberíamos, não é? E ele não está agindo como se tivesse sofrido um _imprinting_, está agindo como um lunático", ele atirou as mãos para o alto, depois gemeu baixinho, "Era só o que faltava."

Olhei para o corredor do apartamento. A porta do meu quarto estava aberta e as luzes apagadas, mas a porta do antigo quarto de Leah estava fechada e um facho de luz dourada vazava por baixo dela.

Fui até lá e bati na porta com a lateral da mão, me dando conta, com amargura, que agora eu estava com as _duas mãos_ inutilizadas.

Do outro lado, nada aconteceu. Bati de novo, e depois de alguns segundos, a luz foi apagada.

"Que delicado", comentei para mim mesmo.

Voltamos para a sala, Seth abriu uma cerveja e sentamos no sofá. O humor dele parecia pior que o meu, por isso não fiz mais nenhuma piadinha. Pobre Seth, talvez ter Paul como cunhado ainda fosse menos ruim do que ter Noah. Pelo menos, Paul já tinha passado da puberdade.

As portas de vidro da varanda estavam abertas, deixando entrar a brisa da noite. Recortada no céu negro e sem estrelas, a lua era minguante, fina e insípida como um sorriso torto. Liguei a televisão e deixei em qualquer canal. Os barulhos encheram a sala, dissipando a tensão.

"Onde estão Sam e os outros?", perguntei.

Seth esticou as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro.

"Em La Push. Ian e Collin foram feridos. Não foi grande coisa, mas vão ficar uns dias de molho."

"Quantos eram?", minha voz assumiu um tom mais sério, quase solene.

"Três", Seth deu um gole em sua cerveja, "Dois machos e uma fêmea. Um deles fugiu."

"A fêmea?"

Ele sorriu com sarcasmo.

"Pois é, elas sempre dão mais trabalho, não é? Mas foi um macho."

"Isso não é bom."

"Sam vai falar com os Cullen. Não estou preocupado com isso", ele deu um tapinha em minha perna, "Isso é problema para o Guerreiro da Lua."

"Muito engraçado."

Seth sorriu de lado e bebericou a cerveja. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, olhando a televisão. Minha cabeça estava tão oca que depois de vinte minutos eu não teria conseguido responder se me perguntassem que programa estava passando. Não sabia que humanos podiam ter surtos pós-estresse, mas ao que parecia, eu estava tendo um agora. Tentei formular uma pergunta para Seth, qualquer que fosse, mas meus neurônios estavam desconectados. Eu olhava para a tela da TV e as imagens saíam de foco apesar de todo o meu esforço para manter os contornos no lugar.

Devo ter dormido, porque de repente eu não estava mais na sala da minha cobertura, e sim num campo vasto e quieto. Mas havia algo de muito estranho naquele cenário. A grama, o céu e as nuvens – tudo era branco. As formas se diferenciavam apenas por tonalidades; a grama era branco encardido, o céu era branco papel de jornal, as nuvens eram branco gelo. Só que isso ainda não era o mais estranho. Absolutamente nada se movia e levei algum tempo para entender por que. Não existia brisa ali, nem mesmo ar. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado.

Só que lá no horizonte, uma forma se mexeu. Era indistinta demais para que eu conseguisse definir se era homem ou mulher, mas pelo modo como andava, tive certeza que era humano. A pessoa veio andando lentamente na minha direção, atravessando o campo parado. Deteve-se há dois metros de mim. Apertei os olhos para ver melhor, mas os contornos do rosto eram borrados por uma luz ofuscante que irradiava do centro, sem origem exata. Quando se movia, a toga longa, de um branco perolado, permanecia imóvel, como se as leis da física não se aplicassem a ela.

A luz que aquele rosto irradiava era tão forte que feria meus olhos. Coloquei a mão na frente deles para protegê-los. Por algum tempo, a figura ficou apenas parada diante de mim. E então, de repente, uma voz andrógina ecoou pelo campo, vinda de todas as direções, clara e cristalina como sinos de vidro:

"Prepare-se. Está muito perto."

Olhei ao redor, procurando a origem daquela voz, mas além de mim e da figura sem rosto, não havia mais ninguém ali.

"Quando a hora chegar, deve fazer uma escolha", continuou a voz, retinindo até o horizonte. Era tão suave e potente ao mesmo tempo que não consegui _não_ ficar assombrado, "Não pode hesitar, não pode falhar."

"Do que está falando?", consegui dizer, e levei um baita susto quando minha voz também assumiu proporções estranhas, resvalando pelas beiras daquele cenário como uma perturbação na superfície de um lago.

"Toda a sua vida até aqui se encaminhou para isso, para essa única escolha. Você a fará, mas o importante é conseguir percebê-la."

Parei de procurar a voz quando ficou evidente que ela vinha da figura de branco. Enquanto me distraí olhando ao redor, ela tinha avançado alguns passos e agora estava a menos de um metro de mim, a luz em seu rosto queimando minhas retinas como se eu encarasse diretamente o sol.

Era insuportável olhar. Franzi a testa e pisquei freneticamente, recuando. A luz se intensificou, passando pela barreira dos meus dedos erguidos e inundando tudo, o céu, o campo, a própria figura. Fechei os olhos, mas a luz explodiu de repente, tingindo minhas pálpebras de vermelho vivo, e então de um branco que cegava.

Acordei piscando como louco, a mão erguida na cara como se me protegesse de uma colisão com um caminhão. Aos poucos, a sala entrou em foco, os pedaços dela se expandindo mais em meu campo de visão cada vez que eu abria os olhos. Enxuguei as lágrimas que a ardência nos olhos provocou, ainda sem conseguir parar de piscar.

Então vi Noah sentado na poltrona ao lado do sofá, me encarando inexpressivo. As mãos sobre o colo estavam cruzadas numa postura paciente e tranqüila.

"Pesadelos, Jacob?"

"Argh", esfreguei os olhos com a palma da mão.

Caramba, então era essa a sensação de estar cego. Não era tudo escuro, e sim claro demais. Se as cores tivessem som, eu diria que aquela luz branca tinha estourado meus tímpanos.

"Onde está Seth?", perguntei, arregalando os olhos para relaxar as retinas.

"Foi comprar curativos."

Voltei a focalizar Noah. Ele estava usando um jeans que com toda certeza não era dele e uma camisa que com toda certeza era minha. O contorno do maxilar estava tenso, traindo toda aquela serenidade imóvel.

"Ela quer falar com você", ele pronunciou as palavras lentamente, sem pressa, o que as tornou quase ameaçadoras.

Olhei por reflexo por cima do ombro em direção ao corredor, depois voltei a encarar Noah.

"Você não vai me morder nem nada assim, não é?"

Ele nem piscou. Levantei e fui até a porta entreaberta do quarto de Leah. Dei uma batida leve para avisar que estava entrando, então empurrei a porta devagar.

Ela estava deitada e coberta, parecendo pequena e frágil debaixo do edredom gordo, e quando entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, me olhou como se eu fosse uma miragem no deserto.

Depois seu olhar recaiu sobre o meu braço enfaixado e o fulgor em seu rosto desapareceu, dando lugar à frustração quando foram em seguida para minha outra mão inchada.

"Jake", ela suspirou.

"Ei, não me acuse. Não sabe o quanto é difícil ser humano."

A cabeça dela se inclinou nos travesseiros.

"Humano?"

"Ninguém contou a novidade? Fui rebaixado de alpha para mascote do bando."

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento. Podia estar muito cansada ou muito triste, e ambas as coisas eram perfeitamente compreensíveis. Me aproximei da cama e sentei devagar na beirada, porque Leah parecia tão fraca que tive medo de desmontá-la sentando com muita força no colchão.

Ela ergueu o braço e seus dedos tocaram o cabelo em minha nuca.

"Você está péssimo", falou.

"Já você..."

"É eu sei", ela suspirou baixo, "Não estou nos meus melhores dias."

Na verdade, eu estava sendo chato, porque Leah parecia bem demais para alguém que tivesse passado por tantas privações. Alguém tinha dado banho nela, e as mechas úmidas do cabelo desprendiam um cheiro agradável. Estava mais magra, e era possível perceber isso por causa dos braços mais finos e do rosto ligeiramente encovado e abatido, mas fora isso parecia a mesma Leah de sempre.

"Comeu alguma coisa?", perguntei.

"Noah me deu leite."

"_Leite?_ O que ela achava que você é, uma gatinha? Vista-se, vou levá-la numa churrascaria."

Ela sorriu um pouco, validando minha tentativa de animá-la. Mas o sorriso morreu depressa, se perdendo em meio a expressão de reflexão.

"Ele está sendo... está sendo melhor do que eu mereço."

"Ah, sem essa, Leah...", abanei a mão para ela, fazendo uma careta de dor quando a pele esfolada se moveu sobre os dedos machucados.

Ela não pareceu ter visto.

"Estou falando sério. Pelo amor de Deus, veja como ele me olha! Estou tentando ser gentil com ele", confessou, desviando o olhar para o outro lado, "Mas não sei se estou sendo convincente."

"Você não precisa se esforçar muito. Só continue respirando e o cara já vai se sentir nas nuvens."

O comentário causou o efeito contrário do que eu esperava. Ao invés de crispar os lábios numa atitude reprovadora e descontraída, Leah fechou de novo os olhos, respirando fundo como se uma dor no peito tivesse lhe tirado o fôlego.

Engoli em seco, de repente nervoso. Droga, será que ela estava machucada em algum lugar que ninguém tinha visto ainda?

"O que foi?", não pretendia que a pergunta saísse entalada.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Nada. É só que...", virou o rosto para mim outra vez, me analisando com atenção, "Bom, que diferença faz agora? Tudo bem, vou dizer: queria que fosse você. Enquanto eles me resgatavam, escutei sua voz o tempo todo. Quando me carregaram e me trouxeram para cá, foi os seus braços que eu senti", embora as palavras fossem intensas, seu olhar estava bloqueado para mim, camuflando qualquer emoção, "Acho que foi isso que me deu esperanças, no fim das contas, pensar que você iria me buscar. Pensar nisso me deixou feliz...", a voz dela estremeceu no final, e um brilho estranho passou por seus olhos, sumindo tão depressa quanto apareceu.

"Leah, eu queria..."

"Só me deixe falar, Jacob!", o tom foi impaciente. Ela desviou o olhar outra vez, se distanciando de mim, "Só que, mesmo que você fosse, nada ia mudar. Ia me trazer para cá e depois voltar para Renesmee. Você sempre volta para ela, e eu não vou mais me aborrecer com isso, não tem o menor cabimento. Mas eu precisava acreditar que _não_ seria assim. Entende? Eu tinha que acreditar que você ficaria, por alguma razão absurda. Eu precisava mentir para mim, como menti todos esses anos."

Esperei algum tempo antes de falar, mas quando abri a boca, entendi que não sabia o que ia dizer.

"Não precisa dizer nada", Leah estava olhando para mim outra vez, e de novo esperei ver alguma emoção em seu rosto – raiva, dor, qualquer coisa. Mas não havia nada ali a não ser uma franqueza plácida, "Estou falando porque preciso falar e não porque espere que você me diga alguma coisa."

Caramba. Tudo bem.

"Estou falando porque já não faz diferença agora. Não quero mais mentir para mim mesma. Então, estou jogando a toalha. Achei que seria mais difícil, que doeria mais, só que não sinto nada. Tirei você de mim, mas isso me custou um preço alto."

Fiquei grato por Leah não fazer questão que eu dissesse alguma coisa, porque havia um bolo em minha garganta que não descia, por mais que eu engolisse em seco. Na verdade, aquela conversa estava me apavorando. Eu não lembrava muito de Leah a não ser que ela tinha passado por coisas ruins como perder o namorado para um _imprinting_ e menos de seis meses depois perder o pai para um ataque cardíaco. E como se isso não bastasse, virou uma aberração da espécie. Eu sabia que nossa convivência tinha sido intensa no passado e sabia que em algum momento aquele outro Jacob tinha correspondido, até certo ponto, o que ela sentia. Mas aquela garota que eu estava olhando agora era só uma sombra para mim, e o que eu podia dizer sobre isso?

Me dobrei para a frente, apoiando o braço bom no joelho. Passei a mão machucada pelos cabelos, revirando meu cérebro para achar alguma coisa útil para dizer a Leah. Graças a deus, Noah apareceu, trazendo uma tigela fumegante com alguma coisa que cheirava a guisado. A expressão de Leah mudou instantaneamente, passando da apatia completa à indiferença parcial, e entendi o que ela quis dizer sobre estar se esforçando para ser gentil. Quando seu olhar encontrou a tigela de guisado, um brilho indecifrável fez seus olhos estreitados faiscarem.

"Me diga que não foi você que fez isso."

Tudo bem, talvez no caso de Leah, gentil tivesse outro significado.

Noah pestanejou, parando ao lado da cama.

"Minha mãe me ensinou", não havia ultraje em seu rosto, só uma curiosidade genuína pela crítica de Leah, "Ficou bom."

Ela começou a revirar os olhos, mas então suspirou e se ergueu um pouco nos cotovelos.

"Tudo bem, me dê aqui", ele passou a tigela com cuidado para ela. Leah se ajeitou nos travesseiros e farejou o vapor quente. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram, "Cheira bem."

E realmente cheirava. Isso lembrou meu estômago de que eu não tinha comido naquele dia.

"Hã, Noah, sobrou mais disso na panela?"

Ele lançou um olhar hostil para mim. Humm... Mc Donald's, então.

[RENESMEE]

Não fiquei exatamente feliz com a chegada do fim de semana. Não fazia diferença, agora que Jacob e eu estávamos dosando nossos encontros – tudo para manter o plano em segurança. Era mais fácil controlar o desejo se não ficássemos cara a cara com a tentação. Então, já fazia quase duas semanas que só nos falávamos por telefone.

É claro que isso estava me matando.

Assim como os pesadelos que eu continuava tendo. Todas as noites, eu acordava com a sensação de estar me afogando no vazio de um mundo sem Jacob. Era absolutamente medonho, mas pelo menos servia para manter firme minha decisão.

As estradas para Vancouver estavam livres, já que a manhã era ensolarada e a temperatura girava em torno dos vinte e dois graus. Todos estavam descendo para o sul a fim de pegar as praias do litoral oeste, o que deixava as rotas para o norte praticamente desertas.

Cheguei em casa em menos de uma hora. Vi Esme pelos janelões da sala, arrumando um vaso de flores perto da entrada. Ela acenou para mim enquanto eu descia do carro e atravessava o gramado impecavelmente aparado. Não eram nem dez horas da manhã, e embora o sol não estivesse tão forte, eu me sentia quente, como se meu termostato interno tivesse disparado alguns graus. De repente, me arrependi de ter escolhido uma calça jeans. Um vestido teria sido melhor.

Esme me recebeu com um abraço delicado quando passei pela soleira da porta.

"Olá", ela disse, abrindo um sorriso lindo para mim, "Você está bonita hoje", suas sobrancelhas se uniram enquanto ela avaliava meu rosto, e então olhou por sobre meu ombro, esperando ver alguma coisa, e parecendo confusa quando não viu, "Jacob não está com você?"

"Não. Compromissos em Seattle", despistei.

Minha mãe apareceu em seguida, deu um beijo em minha testa e me fez entrar. Os Cullen estavam espalhados pela sala – Emmett e Edward assistindo a algum jogo na televisão, embora Edward não parecesse realmente interessado; Jasper e Rosalie jogando xadrez num canto enquanto Alice observava, entediada por já saber o final. Carlisle estava mais afastado, lendo um livro numa poltrona de veludo prata, totalmente alheio aos barulhos ao redor.

E então, uma coisa realmente estranha aconteceu. Emmett, Edward, Jasper e Carlisle levantaram as cabeças ao mesmo tempo e olharam para mim. Seus rostos perfeitos assumiram expressões idênticas que eram um misto de surpresa e encantamento. Teria sido engraçado, se não fosse intimidador. E então, na mesma sincronia, eles farejaram o ar que vinha da minha direção.

Esme e minha mãe se entreolharam. Discretamente, virei o rosto e cheirei uma mecha de cabelo em meu ombro – tinha o cheiro do shampoo que eu usava, e não era desagradável.

Emmett pigarreou alto, como que para chamar a atenção dos outros, e os quatro se remexeram nos lugares onde estavam sentados.

"Tem notícias de Leah?", Esme perguntou numa tentativa evidente de me distrair do clima estranho na sala.

"Ela está cem por cento agora."

"E Jacob?", ela disse no mesmo tom agradável.

"Tirou a tipóia essa semana. Foi mais rápido do que espe..."

Pelo canto do olho, vi Emmett e Edward pularem no sofá ao mesmo tempo, como se um terremoto os tivesse sacudido. Um baque surdo indicou que o livro de Carlisle tinha despencado no chão, e o som abafou o das peças de Jasper rolando pelo tabuleiro de xadrez. Encarei cada um deles, confusa. Eles se olharam como que se perguntando se realmente haviam sentido o que sentiram.

Procurei o olhar de Alice pela sala. Ela me encarou de volta, boiando tanto quanto eu. Rosalie parecia levemente indignada.

"Como eu ia dizendo...", continuei, mas agora era impossível fingir que não estava acontecendo alguma coisa muito estranha, "Jacob se recuperou mais rápido do que esperávamos..."

"Isso é maravilhoso!", Esme falou, com mais fervor do que era necessário.

Dessa vez, os quatro pularam ao mesmo tempo em seus lugares, Carlisle chegando a mudar de posição na poltrona e Edward puxando uma almofada para o colo.

"Cacete...", Emmett gemeu.

"Isso é... curioso", murmurou Carlisle numa voz estrangulada, as mãos em garra apertando os braços da poltrona.

"Que diabos...?", Jasper ofegou.

Então, aconteceu muito depressa. Emmett levantou do sofá, atravessou a sala e puxou Rosalie para si com tanto ímpeto que ela se chocou contra seu peito largo. A beijando sem nenhum pudor, ele a agarrou pela cintura e a levantou pelo traseiro. Esme arfou ao meu lado, completamente horrorizada.

A risadinha de Rose ficou abafada entre os lábios de Emmett quando eles subiram para o quarto na velocidade da luz.

"Mas o que...", minha mãe começou a dizer, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho do tabuleiro de xadrez se espatifando no chão quando Jasper levantou.

Meus olhos não conseguiram acompanhar seus movimentos, e antes que eu piscasse, ele já tinha arrebatado Alice para o segundo andar.

Edward cerrou os dentes quando outro estremecimento o fez deslizar no sofá. Depois virou a cabeça lentamente na direção de minha mãe e a olhou como eu nunca tinha visto um homem olhar para uma mulher – como se acabasse de descobrir que ela era a última fêmea na face da terra.

"Carlisle", ele sibilou, "Faça alguma coisa."

"Ah, sim", Carlisle se ajeitou na poltrona, o olhar vidrado em mim se desviando, "Vamos para o meu laboratório, Renesmee."

"Tem certeza?", a expressão de Esme era desconfiada.

Antes que Carlisle respondesse, Edward e minha mãe sumiram da sala. Ele saiu da poltrona e se aproximou de Esme.

"Sim", ele sorriu para ela, "Já passei por tentações muito piores. Agora, isso aqui...", ele gesticulou para mim, franzindo a testa, "É bastante peculiar."

"O que está acontecendo?", Esme quis saber, olhando de mim para ele.

"Hum... talvez seja cedo para dizer, embora eu não consiga pensar em outra hipótese. Preciso tirar a temperatura de Renesmee primeiro."

Levei automaticamente a mão à minha testa. Sim, eu estava quente, mas não me sentia mal.

Descemos para o laboratório, e Esme nos acompanhou. Sentei sobre a bancada perto do computador que ronronava com um zumbido baixo e esperei. Carlisle apanhou um termômetro digital em uma das gavetas, o desinfetou com álcool e o colocou delicadamente em minha boca. Nós três esperamos. Quando o termômetro apitou, Carlisle o verificou.

"Sua temperatura aumentou", constatou, "Está sentido alguma coisa diferente?"

"Diferente como?", perguntei, cautelosa.

Carlisle cruzou os braços e me avaliou.

"Mais desejo sexual, por exemplo."

Meu rosto ardeu. Bom, sim... mas eu achava que era só porque estava longe de Jacob.

Assenti minimamente.

"Mais agitada que o normal?"

Lembrei da quantidade de vezes que eu tinha limpado meu apartamento em Seattle na última semana, e de ter chegado a acreditar que tinha desenvolvido uma espécie de TOC.

Assenti outra vez. Carlisle ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E então?", Esme perguntou, ansiosa.

"Minha especialidade não é ginecologia", ele disse em tom de desculpa, "Mas eu diria que você está fértil. Sua espécie é diferente, mas imagino que o que aconteceu lá em cima indique que os machos da minha espécie respondem a isso."

Pisquei várias vezes, absorvendo aquela informação. Como estava fora de questão que Carlisle estivesse me pregando uma peça, concluí que só podia ser verdade.

Não encontrei palavras para descrever o que senti, mas pela primeira vez na vida compreendi com clareza o desejo de querer se enterrar no chão.

"Veja, as fêmeas da nossa espécie não podem engravidar", Carlisle continuou, didático, interpretando erroneamente o meu silêncio, "Então nas faz sentido que tenham ciclos férteis. Mas o seu organismo é diferente, funciona de forma muito parecida com o organismo de uma fêmea humana."

Esme balançou a cabeça, encontrando algum furo naquela explicação.

"Renesmee tem quase vinte anos. Com certeza esse não é o primeiro ciclo dela."

Eu me recuperei.

"Não", murmurei, aliviada por Esme estar ali, porque teria sido constrangedor falar dessas coisas com Carlisle, "Meu primeiro ciclo foi quando eu tinha sete anos... Quando Jacob estava no hospital."

"Bom, faz muito tempo...", Esme franziu a testa de mármore, "Mas eu ainda lembro: as humanas ovulam em torno de quinze dias depois..."

"As _humanas_", Carlisle sublinhou a palavra, "Renesmee não é totalmente humana. Esse não é o primeiro ciclo dela, e sim o primeiro ciclo _fértil_."

Então até agora eu não corria risco algum de engravidar? Era isso? O tempo que estive casada com Jacob tomando todo o cuidado do mundo foi em vão? Então pensei na reação de Edward e dos outros Cullen, no modo como ficaram se contorcendo nas calças de excitação. Isso era simplesmente... horrível.

"Quando vai acabar?", perguntei, esperançosa.

"O ciclo fértil de uma humana dura de dez a doze dias", respondeu Carlisle, "Mas não temos como saber quanto tempo vai durar com você. Creio que o melhor método é a observação.

"Doze dias", gemi.

Doze dias, com sorte. Será que meu ciclo durava mais? E se fosse o dobro? Jesus, eu ia pirar. Como ia lidar com toda aquela energia acumulada se eu e Jake não podíamos... isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa importante.

"Carlisle, se os machos da sua espécie respondem à... isso", apontei para mim, esperando que o gesto abarcasse o que quer que fosse que os deixava tão malucos, "E eu sou uma mestiça... acha que os humanos também respondem?"

Ele inclinou a cabeça enquanto refletia sobre o assunto.

"Faz todo sentido que sim."

Engoli em seco.

"Mas como eles... _sabem_?"

Esme pareceu ter ficado de repente pouco à vontade. Carlisle pousou inconsciente a mão na base de sua coluna.

"Pelo cheiro. É forte demais, impossível de ignorar, e emana em ondas. Como nosso olfato é mais apurado que o dos humanos, reagimos de maneira mais impulsiva. Perdoe Edward e os outros", ele acrescentou, mas parecia estar falando para Esme, "É realmente muito difícil _não_ reagir."

Que ótimo. Basicamente, eu era um chamariz para o sexo, justo quando essa palavra estava temporariamente riscada do meu relacionamento com Jacob.

Como as coisas podiam ficar piores?

"Bom, estou de quarentena, suponho."

"Pode vir quando eles saírem para caçar", Esme disse com suavidade, pegando minhas mãos num gesto maternal.

"É claro", murmurei, infeliz, depois fitei o chão quando senti que estava corando outra vez, "Sinto muito por toda essa confusão."

"Não é sua culpa, querida."

Me despedi deles e fui para o carro. O caminho de volta para Seattle pareceu mais curto do que na ida, talvez porque minha cabeça estivesse ocupada demais pensando nas mil e uma maneiras de resistir a Jacob Black nas próximas duas semanas.

[JACOB]

_Tudo bem, talvez funcione_, pensei enquanto colocava os fones de ouvido e ligava o Ipod. Se eu conseguisse ficar suficientemente esgotado, não pensaria em sexo. Era só uma questão de extravasar energia.

Só que três horas e oito garrafas de água depois, eu estava pingando dos pés à cabeça, respirando feito um fumante e... excitado.

Porque eu tinha aceitado fazer aquilo? O que eu estava pensando quando concordei com aquela idéia de ficar em abstinência? Caramba, isso era insano, e estávamos só no quinto dia. Eu devia ter ligado para Renesmee e comunicado minha desistência logo no terceiro dia, quando passei a manhã inteira olhando para o traseiro das secretárias que desfilavam pelo corredor em frente à minha sala na Porsche. Definitivamente, tinha que ter entregado os pontos quando comecei a achar anagramas de conteúdo pornográfico nos avisos pregados na copa:

PROIBIDO TRANSAR COM ANIMAIS NAS ÁREAS INTERNAS DO PRÉDIO...

_Transitar_, Jacob. Tran-si-tar.

No quarto dia, eu já estava vendo sexo até mesmo num comercial de margarina e fiquei excitado enquanto olhava uma adolescente se alongando no parque. Contudo, nada disso foi tão desesperador quanto desejar transar com a apresentadora do canal de vendas de churrasqueiras elétricas.

Tirei os fones e apoiei o braço numa árvore, curvando o corpo exaurido. Mas como eu ainda conseguia pensar em sexo depois de tudo aquilo? Como meu corpo ainda tinha forças para ter uma _ereção_ depois de correr por mais de três horas?

"Ei, você tem horas?"

Virei o rosto para o lado. Uma loira curvilínea com um short curto de corrida me olhava. Seus olhos azuis esquadrinharam meu tórax nu, subindo lentamente até se fixarem no meu rosto. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ela ficou ligeiramente desnorteada.

"Não."

Ela piscou, sem parecer ter ouvido a resposta.

"Sempre corre nesse parque?", perguntou, "Nunca vi você aqui antes."

"Eu não corro."

A garota assentiu, sorrindo de lado como se não acreditasse nem um pouco nisso.

"Então você malha", não era uma pergunta, e sim uma constatação. Seu olhar cintilante vagou pelas tatuagens em meus braços, "É atleta?"

Ela ergueu a garrafa de água que segurava e a levou entre os lábios. Enquanto esperava pela minha resposta, bebeu lentamente, deixando algumas gotas escorrerem e deslizarem entre os seios.

Minha língua estalou seca no céu da boca. Caramba, eu tinha dinheiro suficiente na carteira para comprar um caminhão de água, mas teria dado a minha vida para lamber aquela única gota ali...

A garota captou meu olhar, e por um segundo achei que me dar um tapa ou coisa assim, mas ao invés disso abaixou a mão com a garrafa de água, como se quisesse facilitar a visão para mim. Quando deu um passo na minha direção, eu pisquei saindo parcialmente do transe, e de repente ela estava completamente nua. Embora estivesse inteiramente vestida, eu simplesmente não enxergava mais as roupas dela.

Lambi os lábios, mas isso só deixou minha boca mais seca ainda.

"E então?", ela perguntou com um gracejo, "Não vai me responder?"

Qual era a pergunta? Qual era a pergunta?

"Você é atleta?"

"Não", minha voz encorpou, "Só vim me distrair."

"A gente pode correr juntos", ela sugeriu, dando de ombros.

Pensei por um momento na proposta. Até ali éramos apenas dois estranhos conversando. Nada de demais. Eu estava quase caindo em cima dela, mas ainda éramos só dois desconhecidos batendo papo no parque. Só que se eu aceitasse o convite, seria outra coisa. Eu estava quase pirando de tanto tesão e ela era realmente gata, mas haviam outras coisas além disso. Como por exemplo, o fato de ultimamente andar meio apaixonado por uma ruiva.

"Já estava indo embora", respondi.

Ela deu um sorriso decepcionado. Ergueu uma mão e a colocou sobre o meu bíceps, bem em cima da tatuagem cheia de símbolos que ia do meu ombro ao cotovelo.

"Tudo bem", falou, os olhos fixos no meu braço como se nunca tivesse visto nada tão fascinante. "A gente se vê."

A garota manteve a mão em mim mais tempo do que deveria. _Garotas de cidade grande._

Quando ela foi embora, corri até meu carro, dei a partida e fui para casa. Engraçado ela ter mencionado, porque mesmo não tendo costume de malhar, era exatamente isso que eu ia fazer agora. Embora minhas pernas doessem, eu estava longe de ser nocauteado pelo cansaço.

Tinha marcado com Seth às quatro na academia do meu condomínio. Antes de sair do carro, peguei uma camisa de mangas compridas no banco traseiro e a vesti. Apesar de fazer calor, não queria que Seth visse as tatuagens, cada vez mais nítidas. Não estava com paciência para interrogatórios.

Ele já estava lá quando cheguei, deitado na mesa de supino, erguendo uma barra com sete rodas de cinqüenta quilos em cada lado.

"E aí", rugiu para mim, trincando os dentes com o esforço.

Fui para a geladeira e apanhei um isotônico. Quando me virei, Seth tinha terminado aquela série e agora estava levantando da mesa.

"Que idéia foi essa?"

Abri o isotônico e dei um gole.

"Que idéia?"

"Malhar. Você nunca ligou para essas coisas."

"Um dia a idade chega."

"É. Daqui a cento e cinqüenta anos", ele enxugou o rosto com uma tolha, "Corta essa."

"Só estou tentando ocupar minha tarde de sábado."

Seth atirou a toalha num canto e sentou no banco de um aparelho de remadas laterais. Apanhou um altere do tamanho de um meteoro e brincou de passá-lo de um lado para o outro nas mãos, como se fosse uma bolinha de papel.

"Você e Renesmee brigaram."

Franzi a testa e crispei os lábios, como se a conclusão fosse absurda. Fui para a barra e tirei metade dos pesos.

Seth riu.

"Tá bom. Vou perguntar para ela. Eu e Renesmee não temos segredos."

Larguei os pesos perto do pé dele, os soltando de uma altura maior que a necessária. Seth arregalou os olhos, o sorriso desaparecendo de seu rosto.

"Qual é, Jake? Foi só uma brincadeira."

Deitei na mesa e ergui a barra. Na verdade, juro que tentei, mas ela não se moveu nem um centímetro. Tirei mais dois pesos e tentei de novo. Dessa vez, consegui mantê-la no ar por um segundo antes que meus braços virassem varas de bambus. Soltei a barra e ela caiu nos apoios com um estrondo.

"O que você quer, estourar seus músculos?", Seth murmurou.

Rosnei. Talvez fosse má idéia chamar Seth para malhar. Teria sido melhor voltar a enfiar os fones de ouvido nas orelhas.

Tirei mais dois pesos, evitando me ater ao fato de que agora estava levantando menos da metade do que Seth tinha levantado. Enquanto fazia a série, tive uma vaga consciência de que Seth estava falando alguma coisa sobre resultados de jogos. Eu não tinha certeza, porque só conseguia pensar num par de seios na minha frente.

"... e os Socks vão para as finais. Vou comprar os ingressos amanhã. Vai querer ir?"

"Não."

Seis...Sete...Oito. Larguei a barra nos apoios, recuperando o fôlego.

"O que deu em você?", Seth ainda estava falando, agora irritado.

Sentei na mesa e agarrei o isotônico outra vez, encarando Seth longamente. Ele bufou, indignado.

"Sério, Jacob, você está um saco."

Seth levantou e foi fazer abdominais no outro extremo da sala. Caramba, ele tinha razão. Nos últimos dias eu andava com uma vontade quase irresistível de esganar alguém, e desconfiava que isso não era só pela falta de sexo.

Quando terminamos, perguntei a Seth se ele queria subir para tomar banho num dos quatro banheiros da cobertura, mas ele recusou com um _não_ enquanto ia para a sauna. A recusa foi mais afiada que um soco de direita.

_Grande, Jacob. _

Enquanto ia para o hall dos elevadores, pensei seriamente em me matricular numa aula de box, mas esmurrar sacos de areia não parecia suficientemente atraente. Talvez MMA oferecesse mais oportunidades de treinar uma chave de braço.

Quando a porta do elevador social abriu, uma velinha muito enrugada começou a sair, carregando nos braços dois gatos persas. Eles arreganharam os dentes para mim quando passei, os pêlos do pescoço se eriçando como se estivessem vendo uma assombração. A velinha me lançou um olhar carrancudo, murmurando alguma coisa sobre jovens indecentes enquanto se afastava o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam. Infelizmente, não foi bastante veloz, e tive que colocar a mão sobre o sensor de movimento do elevador, esperando com uma impaciência fumegante que os pés dela ultrapassassem a linha corrediça das portas.

Finalmente, ela saiu, e tirei o braço. Era por essas e outras que era proibido andar armado nos Estados Unidos.

Mas eu não corria riscos em meu apartamento. Foi com uma satisfação quase orgástica que entrei e girei a tranca na porta. Depois que tirei a camisa e a enfiei na máquina de lavar, peguei uma garrafa de leite na geladeira e fui para a varanda. O pôr-do-sol em Seattle era mais bonito que em La Push, talvez porque as cores ali fossem mais vivas – acima da grossa faixa azul turquesa do horizonte, as cores se misturavam nos tons do arco-íris. Aquele tinha sido um dos últimos dias de sol do outono, dali há algumas semanas, o frio ia chegar, mergulhando a cidade em escalas de preto e branco.

Apanhei o celular no bolso da calça e disquei para a única pessoa com quem conseguia conversar sem ter desejos homicidas.

"Oi", ela atendeu, a voz suave como uma brisa de verão.

"Oi."

"Humm... adoro sua voz. Pode falar de novo?"

"Oi. Com foi seu dia?"

"Estranho", a entonação que deu à palavra fazia crer que não era isso que queria dizer.

"O que estava fazendo?"

"Agora? Assistindo televisão."

Passei o peso do corpo para a outra perna.

"Anjos da Noite?", provoquei.

"Abduction. Na HBO."

"Aquele com um roteiro sofrível?"

"Esse mesmo. Mas o ator principal compensa."

Fechei a cara.

"Não compensa. Ele é péssimo. Mas a garota é boa", antes que ela bufasse, emendei depressa: "Onde você está?"

"Em Seattle. Em casa. Na cama", quase pude vê-la piscando para mim em cada pausa.

Deus do céu, a voz dela era muito sexy. Saí da varanda e fui para o sofá, porque algo me dizia que eu ia preferir estar à vontade durante aquela conversa.

Do outro lado do fone, algo estalou.

"O que foi isso?"

"A luz. Acabei de apagar."

"Ah, cara", olhei o relógio digital na mesinha de centro – quase oito horas da noite, "Você acorda cedo, deve estar com sono."

"Não, eu só... quis ficar no escuro, só isso."

Minha voz saiu tão baixa que mal escutei:

"Por quê?"

"Eu... queria ficar mais confortável."

"Renesmee...", a necessidade inundou meu tom de voz, alterando o teor da conversa para... algo muito erótico. E, num instante, lembrei de como ela ficava na minha cama, totalmente nua, gemendo devagar enquanto eu a penetrava, "Renesmee..."

"O quê?", ela respondeu com a voz rouca.

"Me deixe ir aí, preciso ver você..."

"Não", foi impressão minha ou houve pânico naquela resposta?, "Não, Jake, sério, não quero correr riscos."

Cocei a nuca, pensando em algum argumento que a convencesse, mas o desejo tinha derretido meus miolos.

"Está vestida?"

"Sim", a palavra foi mais um suspiro do que outra coisa e foi muito mais que uma resposta à minha pergunta. Parecia que ela estava respondendo às imagens na minha mente.

"O que está vestindo?"

Ela levou alguns segundos para falar, mas não parecia ser por estar pensando na resposta e sim para recuperar o fôlego.

"Acabei de chegar da galeria. Estou... com uma camisa de botão e uma saia justa."

Olhei pela varanda, pressentindo o frio suportável que fazia lá fora.

"Meia calça?"

"Sim. E meia calça."

Caramba, ela devia estar muito gostosa.

"Os botões da camisa...", murmurei, "Abra um para mim."

"Sim."

Dei a ela um segundo, e então disse:

"E outro."

Ela suspirou.

"Mais outro", deslizei a mão pelo acento do sofá como se pudesse acariciar a pele macia e morna entre os seios dela. O tesão acumulado estava me deixando meio lerdo, e era fácil perceber isso na minha voz – mais rouca e arrastada que o normal. Engoli em seco, "Se eu estivesse aí, ia tocar nos seus seios com a ponta dos dedos até que os mamilos estivessem duros e doloridos."

Renesmee gemeu baixo, e um farfalhar arranhou a ligação no que imaginei serem os cabelos dela roçando o fone. Ela devia estar se tocando como eu tinha dito que faria com ela. Cara, isso era excitante.

"Isso, assim mesmo", a ereção entre minhas pernas me obrigou a mudar de posição, deslizando mais no sofá, "Está deitada?"

Ela não respondeu, mas houve outro farfalhar, dessa vez, o dela se arrastando pelo colchão.

"Aperte eles, Renesmee. Como se fossem os meus dentes."

O som do gemido dela foi distante, como se o celular tivesse escorregado para o lado enquanto ela beliscava os próprios mamilos. Fechei os olhos quando aquele som me nocauteou.

Acariciei meu membro por cima da calça de náilon.

"Jake...", ela arfou.

Ah, Cristo. Não faça isso, não desse jeito.

"Coloque no viva voz", ordenei, impaciente, e escutei quando a ligação ficou mais ampla, como se ela tivesse levado o aparelho para uma área externa, "Agora levante a saia. Até os quadris" – como eu queria ver isso.

Na verdade, eu vi. Renesmee provavelmente deixou o celular perto das pernas, porque pude ouvir a roupa subindo pelas coxas dela, e a imagem que meu cérebro projetou quase me fez gemer de excitação – ela deitada na cama, os botões da camisa abertos revelando os seios nus e os mamilos rosados, a saia repuxada até o quadril deixando entrever o triângulo minúsculo da calcinha de cetim. E, mais para baixo, a barra de renda da meia calça...

Alguma coisa esbarrou no celular, me trazendo de volta para a sala da minha cobertura.

"Alô?", ela disse, esquecendo que tinha deixando no viva voz.

"Isso soou bem... escutei a roupa deslizando pelo seu corpo", sussurrei, meio ofegante, "Desça até as coxas. Toque devagar... você é muito macia, Renesmee... Meu deus, faz tanto tempo que não sinto a sua pele."

"Faz muito tempo que não sinto a sua...", a voz dela foi sumindo num suspiro fraco.

Em resposta, meu membro pulsou com força contra a palma da minha mão, exigindo atenção. Eu estava a tanto tempo sem sexo que meus testículos doíam. Renesmee tinha dito que eu não podia trapacear e tentar resolver o problema sozinho, mas pelos infernos, não dava mais para agüentar nem um segundo.

Afastei o elástico da boxer e segurei minha ereção, deslizando a mão por ela. Estava tão dura que foi como envolver uma barra de ferro.

"Suba pelas meias", eu disse, mordendo as mandíbulas para firmar a voz. Um dia eu ainda ia pedir para ela usar aquelas meias na minha frente, "Agora, vá devagar por dentro das coxas... e toque na calcinha. O que encontrou?"

Ela chamou meu nome outra vez, quase me fazendo gozar. Fui devagar com a mão porque queria que aquilo durasse para sempre. Pena que, na situação em que eu estava, duraria no máximo mais alguns minutos.

"Estou...Você sabe como estou."

"Quero que diga."

"Estou molhada. Demais. Estou morrendo de tesão, Jacob, quer que eu soletre? Sua voz está me deixando maluca."

Só deus sabia o que a dela estava fazendo comigo.

"Tire a calcinha."

Ela gemeu baixo, e não sei por que a imaginei se arqueando no colchão. Retomei o ritmo da fricção, e esperei que Renesmee não tivesse escutando o chiado que deixei escapar sem querer.

Tentei me lembrar da próxima instrução. Embora eu soubesse que ela era perfeitamente capaz de terminar aquilo sozinha, era irresistível demais saber que eu podia guiá-la. Fazia com que ela ficasse ainda mais gostosa.

"Fique de joelhos na cama", falei, e em seguida escutei ruído de lençol sendo afastado, e de um corpo leve se movendo sobre o colchão.

"E agora?"

"Pegue a calcinha com as duas mãos, estique com força e passe entre as pernas."

Ela riu, em seguida disse docemente:

"Quer que eu me excite contra ela, não é?"

O ar saiu pela minha boca numa rajada, e eu tirei a mão do meu membro por um segundo quando o tom malicioso na voz dela ameaçou disparar o orgasmo.

"Sim", rugi.

"Seu safado."

Foi minha vez de rir. Ela mal podia imaginar...

"Tudo bem...", ela murmurou, e a imaginei se posicionando, "Isso é... bom. Humm..."

Os sons que ela começou a fazer diziam mais do que se ela estivesse narrando – o primeiro ofegar anunciou que a calcinha retorcida tinha afundando entre as dobras de seu sexo, tocando todos os lugares certos.O segundo, mais longo e ligeiramente mais alto, avisou que ela tinha encontrado o ritmo, e todos os gemidos que se seguiram depois disso foram a constatação exata de que ela estava tendo um orgasmo. Ou talvez dois.

Não precisei de muito tempo para gozar. Quando fechei os olhos e me concentrei nos barulhos que Renesmee fazia, aconteceu quase imediatamente, e com tanta força que soltei o celular e agarrei por reflexo uma almofada. Ela com certeza ia ouvir aqueles gemidos, mas esperei que eles não a distraíssem.

Quando me recuperei, com a respiração entrecortada e me sentindo pelo menos dez quilos mais leve, tateei pelo sofá com a mão limpa e apanhei o celular. Renesmee estava com o dela na orelha, a respiração trovejando baixo no fone.

"Você é sensacional", falei.

"_Eu_ sou sensacional?", ela pareceu francamente surpresa, "Você me liga do nada e me faz ter um orgasmo pelo telefone e eu sou sensacional?"

"Não teria dado certo se você não fosse tão gostosa."

A risada dela soou abafada, como se ela tivesse colocado a mão na boca num acesso de timidez.

"Essa abstinência está alterando sua personalidade. Gostosa? E que idéia foi essa com a calcinha?"

Desviei da pergunta, deixando que ela ficasse suspensa no meio da ligação. Olhei para baixo, para o meu peito e barriga. Precisava de um banho.

"Não posso mesmo ver você?", insisti.

"Não. Não até que tenha certeza que o lobo voltou."

Ergui o braço e olhei para as tatuagens em meu ombro.

"Estamos quase lá...", cantarolei.

Silêncio.

"Tem certeza?"

"Ligo quando acontecer."

Ela captou a ironia em minhas palavras e suspirou, derrotada.

"Tudo bem. Vamos nos ver amanhã. Onde?"

Dei um tempo para aumentar o suspense, e também porque eu não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso da minha cara.

"No Planetário. Ainda não dei meu presente de aniversário."

"Então, no Planetário. Que horas?"

"Às dez."

OooOOOoooOOoo

Tive um sonho bizarro em que a reserva de La Push pegava fogo. Todos conseguiam escapar, menos eu. Não porque não conseguisse correr, mas porque _não_ queria fugir. No meio da pequena sala na casa de Billy, olhei ao redor e gostei do que vi. O fogo alto consumia a madeira antiga e se aproximava de mim furtivamente, como uma serpente rastejando pelo chão. Quando tocou meus pés, não houve dor, só a agradável sensação do calor lambendo minha pele.

Acordei sem sustos, mas entendi depressa porque tinha sonhado algo tão estúpido. Eu estava literalmente queimando. Cada célula do meu corpo era como o asfalto ao meio dia, em pleno verão de Miami. Minha garganta estava tão seca que minha saliva era pastosa, e rolei na cama, empurrando as cobertas para o lado. Passei a mão pelo rosto, esperando sentir a umidade do suor, mas eu estava completamente seco.

Levantei e fui para o banheiro. Peguei o copo sobre a pia e o enchi com água da torneira. O liquidei num gole só, depois enchi o copo mais quatro vezes.

Quando já estava sem fôlego de tanto beber água, larguei o copo e olhei para mim mesmo através do espelho. Aparentemente, tudo continuava igual. As tatuagens em meus braços agora eram tão nítidas que pareciam ter sido feitas naquele exato minuto. E eu não precisava me virar para saber que das minhas costas ia pelo mesmo caminho. Nela, as cores ainda não eram tão vivas, mas os contornos do lobo já eram perfeitamente distintos.

Estava muito perto de acontecer. Renesmee estava certa, de algum modo, a energia acumulada ajudava a trazer o outro Jacob de volta, e conseqüentemente, minha imortalidade. Mas será que também trazia minhas memórias de volta?

E se, quando o outro Jacob voltasse, eu ficasse perdido no limbo do meu próprio subconsciente? Agora que eu sabia que isso era possível, desejava poder lutar contra. Não queria desaparecer outra vez, a idéia era tão... assustadora. Renesmee tinha dito que eu não ia sumir, apenas ficar _escondido_, mas isso era como tentar convencer uma criança de que o Bicho Papão não existe.

O medo sempre acaba espreitando por baixo da cama.

Mas também havia a teoria de Bella. Podia ser melhor do que eu esperava. Não me importava em ser imortal ou não, mas queria minhas memórias de volta. Eram minhas, caramba!

Talvez se a explosão que Renesmee estava esperando acontecer fosse realmente grande para desencadear o fluxo de lembranças...

Mas como eu ia conseguir fazer isso? Aparentemente, ainda era humano, mas as tatuagens voltavam aos poucos. Não, assim não ia funcionar, eu precisava de um impulso maior, alguma coisa forte o bastante para fazer minhas memórias _decolarem_ até a superfície.

Mas como?

Andei pala casa, inquieto. Aquela idéia nova não ia me deixar dormir. Só para ter o que fazer, fui para a cozinha preparar um chocolate quente. Separei o leite e o chocolate em pó, mas quando liguei o fogão, me detive nas chamas azuis.

Não sei por que fiz isso, só me pareceu certo - muito deliberadamente, coloquei a mão em cima da chama. Não esperei realmente sentir dor, mas com certeza fiquei surpreso por _gostar_ daquilo. Era como acariciar um gato. Abri e fechei os dedos sobre as chamas, maravilhado com a sensação. O fogo não me queimava.

Isso teria alguma coisa a ver com as tatuagens? Se elas guardavam a imortalidade cedida pelos Espíritos, fazia sentido que eu fosse imune a coisas que machucavam.

Desliguei a boca do fogão e apanhei uma faca no gaveteiro. Olhei para a lâmina de aço, e ela refletiu meu olhar focado. Bom, o que custava tentar?

Desferi um golpe rápido e curto na palma da mão. A lâmina rompeu a pele, fazendo o sangue aflorar, mas novamente, nada de dor. Menos de um segundo depois, o sangue estancou e a pele regenerou.

_Wow_. Isso é uma coisa que não se vê todos os dias.

Então, eu era imortal. Ou pelo menos, estava muito perto disso. Significava que eu tinha pouco tempo para pensar em algo que servisse como detonador para minhas lembranças. Talvez menos de um dia. Quem sabe só aquela noite.

Engoli em seco. _Pense, Jacob, o que pode ser tão grande que dispare suas lembranças_... _o que pode ser tão explosivo que as faça disparar pelo seu cérebro como um trem desgovernado?_

Olhei ao redor, suplicando que a inspiração me ajudasse, mas a cozinha parecia não ter nada para me oferecer àquele respeito. Só uma geladeira, um fogão de seis bocas, uma cafeteira, um microondas com _design_ futurístico que mais parecia um tele transportador de matéria, uma torradeira, um forno elétrico...

_Elétrico_. Os segundos se arrastaram enquanto a idéia começava a ganhar forma em minha mente. Eletricidade, energia... eu precisava de muita energia, em quantidade suficiente para causa um _blackout_ em Seattle. Não, não tanto assim, apenas no meu bairro, ou quem sabe só no meu...

Prédio.

A excitação me pôs em movimento, porque eu já sabia do que precisava. E, melhor ainda, sabia exatamente como e onde encontrar. Mas antes eu precisava ter certeza de que estava realmente imune a qualquer tipo de coisa que mataria um humano na hora.

Agora que o plano principal estava pronto, não demorei quase nada para pensar no teste. Agarrei a torradeira elétrica, a arrancando da tomada, e a levei para o banheiro. Liguei as torneiras da banheira e esperei que enchesse até a metade. Enquanto isso, liguei a torradeira na tomada sobre a pia e enrolei a barra da minha calça de moletom. Quando tudo estava pronto, coloquei os pés na banheira e joguei a torradeira dentro da água.

Fez mais barulho do que qualquer outra coisa. Primeiro, a torradeira explodiu num curto circuito com direito à queda de energia no banheiro e pequenas explosões na tomada em que estava conectada. Depois, um clarão de eletricidade percorreu a água da banheira, fazendo cócegas em meus tornozelos e irradiando uma comichão engraçada pelas minhas pernas.

A luz do banheiro oscilou uma vez mais até firmar novamente, a tomada expeliu algumas faíscas de indignação, como uma pessoa irritada finalizando uma discussão, soltou uma fumacinha branca com cheiro de queimado e então tudo acabou.

Fora uma torradeira queimada, tudo estava perfeito, inclusive eu.

Saí da banheira, eufórico com a possibilidade de _não_ morrer tentando salvar minhas memórias, e corri pelo corredor até a porta do apartamento, derrapando um pouco sobre os pés molhados. Saí para o hall dos elevadores e encontrei o que queria quando olhei para a direita – uma porta larga de latão pesado pintada de preto, com uma placa em neón amarelo com os dizeres:

CUIDADO

ALTA VOLTAGEM

Em baixo das palavras, havia um triângulo com um raio no meio, e como se tudo isso ainda não fosse o suficiente para manter um possível desavisado longe daquela porta, alguém tinha pregado uma terceira placa com o desenho de uma caveira, logo abaixo do raio.

Eu nunca tinha passado por aquela porta, mas quando saía do elevador e entrava em casa, tinha consciência dela através da minha visão periférica. Como 97% das coisas que vemos e não registramos, porque não nos interessa, aquela porta ficou catalogada no fundo da minha mente. Agora que eu precisava do que tinha _atrás_ dela, meu cérebro tinha sido gentil comigo e me dado a dica.

O que tinha atrás daquela porta era simplesmente todo o sistema de energia elétrica do prédio inteiro. A caixa de força que mantinha todos os eletrodomésticos de todos os apartamentos funcionando, além dos elevadores, as luzes da portaria, os portões eletrônicos da garagem, as bombas da piscina, tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Provavelmente eu pagaria uma multa milionária pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Mas... Uma torradeira nova: vinte e dois dólares. Um sistema de força novo para o meu prédio: um milhão de dólares. Ter minhas memórias de volta: não tem preço.

Empurrei a porta e entrei. O sensor de iluminação acendeu, revelando uma escada de cinco degraus. Subi e empurrei outra porta de latão com os mesmos dizeres e as mesmas placas que a anterior. E então saí para o ar livre. O vento gelado da noite me recebeu como um anfitrião hostil. O céu nu sobre Seattle era estrelado e silencioso, a cidade toda parecia muito quieta, mergulhada num sono inocente.

O pátio externo era imenso e provavelmente proporcionaria uma bela vista, melhor do que a da minha varanda, mas não ia de ater a isso agora. Procurei a caixa de força e a encontrei à minha esquerda. Estava trancada com dois cadeados, que eu quebrei como se partisse nozes. O painel por trás delas era gigante, com fileiras intermináveis de disjuntores separados por cores. Fiquei fascinado por um momento, como sempre ficava por qualquer mecanismo complexo – as ligações elétricas de um carro não eram muito diferentes daquilo. Até que a tatuagem em minhas costas pinicou, como se o lobo estivesse se espreguiçando antes de acordar.

Enfiei depressa as unhas pelas laterais do painel, o arrancando dali. Era tão grande que tomava quase toda a extensão dos meus braços abertos, e tinha pouco menos que a minha altura. O deixei de lado e olhei para a confusão de fios entremeados na minha frente. Parecia um bolo de espaguete colorido.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, e eu não soube dizer se era só ansiedade ou se tinha a ver com a tatuagem, mas me lembrou outra vez que eu não podia mais perder tempo.

Abri as mãos e agarrei o máximo de fios de pude, e então os arranquei das conexões com um puxão firme. Os fios de cobre torcido ficaram expostos para fora do plástico que os revestia, como as veias de um braço estraçalhado. A eletricidade faiscou por eles. Um estalo seguido de um zumbido próximo me avisou que o gerador do prédio tinha sido acionado.

Agora eu só tinha alguns minutos antes que alguém viesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ergui os fios soltos e os encarei como se fossem cobras prestes a me morder. Aquilo tinha que dar certo, porque eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada agora.

Engoli em seco. Respirei fundo.

E os envolvi com os dedos.

A descarga elétrica de mais de vinte mil volts me atravessou dos pés à cabeça em menos de um segundo. O solavanco foi tão forte que minhas costas bateram contra a parede oposta. O formigamento em meus músculos foi pelo menos cinqüenta vezes maior do que o que eu tinha sentido na banheira, e a sensação era a de estar disparando numa auto estrada a mais de trezentos por hora.

_Em cima_ do carro.

Meu corpo funcionou como um anteparo de metal, dispersando a eletricidade em todas as direções. O resultado disso foi uma confusão de curto circuitos que percorreu o emaranhado de fios entre os meus dedos, criando uma cascata de chispas douradas em cima de mim As pequenas explosões pipocavam sem parar, enquanto meu coração acelerava a uma velocidade que teria causado um ataque cardíaco fulminante em qualquer mortal.

A eletricidade passou zunindo pelo meu cérebro, mas ao invés de fritar meus neurônios, potencializou cada um deles. De repente, enquanto olhava para a pane nos circuitos à minha frente, o brilho das faíscas passou a ser claro como ouro líquido. A chuva dourada que caía em meu peito era como respingos de larva, quente e ácida. Mas o toque era macio como seda.

Tudo em mim ficou muito vivo – o modo como meu pulmão expandia para receber o ar e comprimia para expeli-lo, o gosto metálico em minha língua, a descarga elétrica percorrendo cada veia, cada músculo, num ritmo alucinado, o chão vibrando sob os meus pés, a pressão do meu cérebro por trás dos meus olhos.

Então, no meio de tudo aquilo, algo rompeu o limbo nebuloso da minha amnésia. A superfície congelada que envolvia minhas memórias trincou, e uma lembrança escapou, vaga e difusa. Uma garota parada no meio da neve, me olhando, dilacerada.

"Me beije", ela disse, e por alguma razão eu tive medo de fazer isso.

Quando a memória ganhou contornos, tudo em relação a ela se encaixou tão abruptamente que minha cabeça foi para frente, como se a lembrança quisesse saltar para fora do meu cérebro. A garota era Bella e agora eu sabia por que ela estava pedindo um beijo para mim, e porque eu estava hesitando em dar. Sabia que dia era e porque eu me sentia tão angustiado. Totalmente devastado.

Eu a estava perdendo.

Como um trem descarrilado, a lembrança começou a puxar uma atrás da outra. Eram rápidas demais para que eu conseguisse registrar, mas eu _sentia_ cada uma delas como se as estivesse vivendo de novo. As cores, os cheiros, cada sensação era real. A náusea e a repulsa com a notícia do casamento de Bella, o atordoamento quando ela voltou da lua-de-mel, grávida de um modo completamente errado, a contagem regressiva que eu e Edward fizemos durante aqueles quatro dias, rezando para que ela sobrevivesse ao parto, o ódio irracional que senti quando tudo finalmente acabou...

E recomeçou.

As imagens pulsaram com mais força em minha mente, mais limpas e vivas, se encaixando com cuidado numa gaveta separada no Arquivo de minhas memórias. A primeira delas foi tão forte que tirou meu fôlego – um rostinho de porcelana voltado para mim e afetuosos olhos cor de chocolate me olhando.

O mundo, que estivera parado numa estagnação doentia, começou a girar no sentindo contrário, arrancando-me de órbita. Mas eu não fiquei solto. Ao invés disso, uma nova gravidade me prendeu ao Universo, mais firme que a anterior. Eu soube imediatamente que lembrança era aquela, mas o _imprinting_ apenas passou por mim, como um cometa, deixando para trás um rastro cálido de vida, sem e fixar.

Muito distante, uma música ecoou. Notas simples saindo das teclas de um piano, mas eu a reconheci – uma composição de Renesmee. A melodia se encaixou com naturalidade em outra imagem, uma garotinha de cachos ruivos surgiu em minha mente, tocando no meio de uma sala iluminada, com um enorme lobo castanho avermelhado deitado em seus pés.

"Fiz essa para você, Jake", ela segredou para o animal, que ergueu uma orelha na direção da pequena voz de anjo

As bordas da cena eram borradas, mas não houve tempo para que minha mente fizesse os reparos. Quase imediatamente ela foi varrida, e uma sucessão de imagens desfilou diante de mim, como um filme acelerado. O rosto da garotinha marcava todas elas, mas ia mudando depressa, se sobrepondo ao rosto da Renesmee que eu conhecia.

Cada memória que se seguia era mais nítida do que a anterior, e o fluxo contínuo se transformou numa enxurrada, fazendo meus olhos revirarem. Minha cabeça era como uma base de dados recebendo um arquivo incalculável, um _download_ de mas de mil gigas. A velocidade do fluxo era tão intensa que caí de joelhos, incapaz de suportar o peso daquelas informações. Uma descarga de milhares de volts não era nada comparada aquilo.

Eu achava que gostava de Renesmee. De verdade.

Como eu estava errado. Apenas via a ponta do iceberg – o que havia em baixo dele era descomunal. Me dobrei para frente, quase sendo esmagado pela força das sensações que vinham com as lembranças. Eu não podia mais ter um _imprinting_, mas isso não anulava o poder da ligação.

Até que ponto o amor podia ser _insuportável_? Isso nunca tinha me ocorrido, mas era exatamente essa a palavra – meu corpo não ia conseguir reter tudo aquilo. Eu ia me desfazer em pedaços.

Quando as lembranças do _Outro Lado_ começaram a borbulhar, pensei em soltar os fios e parar. Mas não valia à pena interromper a coisa toda agora, não quando estava tão perto de terminar. Deixei que as lembranças explodissem, tomando toda a minha mente, arrancando de mim um urro de glória.

As lembrança do _Outro Lado_ se encaixaram numa sincronia perfeita às lembranças do outro Jacob, mas agora ele não era o outro, era eu mesmo. Como duas mentes gêmeas se unindo, eu absorvi cada memória dele, e tive plena consciência do que _nós_ éramos.

O lobo em minhas costas tremeu num ronronado de satisfação.

Quando finalmente acabou, a última memória se alocou suavemente no último espaço que sobrara no vazio agora completamente preenchido em minha mente – uma luta com vampiros no meio de uma estrada deserta banhada pelo luar.

Minhas mãos largaram os fios num espasmo. A lembrança ainda fresca em minha cabeça me fez fechar os punhos num reflexo, e me preparei para golpear alguma coisa.

Mas não havia nada em minha frente a não ser o painel fumegante de fios arrebentados.

A eletricidade deu um último giro pelo meu corpo, dissipando. Engoli em seco, sentindo como se tivesse chupado um picolé sabor uma pilha vazada. Os músculos dos meus braços e das minhas costas doeram quando tentei me apoiar na parede para ficar de pé. Cambaleei para o lado algumas vezes porque meus sentidos ainda estavam embaralhados, mas consegui me firmar na quarta tentativa.

E então, comecei a rir, até que estava gargalhando.

"Rá!", golpeei o ar, "Isso! Jacob, você merecia um Nobel por essa ideia geni..."

"Senhor, não pode entrar aqui!"

Me virei depressa na direção das escadas. O facho dourado de uma lanterna apontou na minha cara, oscilando como se a mão que a segurasse já estivesse fraca demais para sustentá-la.

Mas que droga, tinha esquecido completamente que o zelador subiria para verificar a caixa de força.

"Hã, desculpe, eu achei que podia consertar..."

A luz insistiu no meu rosto, me cegando.

Apertei os olhos para a claridade, me perguntando por que diabos ele não desligava aquela porcaria. Então, o zelador finalmente tirou a luz da minha cara para mirá-la na direção do painel avariado.

"O que foi que aconteceu aqui...?"

Agora que a luz não estava me cegando, pude vê-lo melhor. Bom, não era o zelador, mas eu já o tinha visto algumas vezes polindo os carros na garagem.

"Acho que foi um curto circuito", gesticulei de modo leviano para o painel, começando a descer as escadas de fininho.

Ele estreitou os olhos enrugados para o painel, obviamente percebendo os rombos enormes nos fios arrancados.

"Não parece um curto-circuito", acusou ele, virando para me encarar.

Dessa vez, a luz da lanterna não voou na minha direção. O velhote ficou alguns segundos olhando para mim, e por um momento achei que tinha desistido de me acusar, mas então a mão que segurava a lanterna começou a tremer como se ele estivesse tendo um derrame.

Ele abriu a boca, mas o único som que houve foi o de sua garganta puxando o ar.

Santo Cristo, o homem estava tendo um acesso. Caramba, era só o que faltava.

"Você está bem?", estendi uma mão para ele, mas o velhote recuou como se eu fosse um zumbi o atacando. Franzi a testa, indignado, "O que foi?"

"Seus... olhos", ele arquejou, apontando um dedo trêmulo para o meu rosto, "Seus olhos!"

Pisquei, confuso, enquanto minhas memórias recém readquiridas se reorganizavam em minha cabeça – eu _sabia_ o que estava acontecendo, porque já tinha passado por isso. Escutei a voz alarmada de Leah em minha cabeça, clara e nítida:

"Jake, seus olhos!"

E depois a de Renesmee, baixa e suave:

"Seus... olhos."

O tom era de fascínio, nada parecido com o horror estampado no rosto daquele homem. Quando pensei em inventar alguma desculpa – como usar lentes de contato que brilham no escuro ou qualquer porcaria do tipo – ele tropeçou para o hall dos elevadores e disparou pela escada de incêndio.

"Droga!"

Voltei para o meu apartamento, passei a tranca duas vezes e corri para o banheiro. Acendi a luz só por costume e encarei o cara grandalhão e tatuado do outro lado do espelho. Minha respiração ainda estava entrecortada por causa da adrenalina do choque e minhas pernas tremiam como se eu tivesse acabado de descer de um monomotor em queda livre.

Mesmo debaixo dos _spots_ de luz halógena, o verde neón daqueles olhos era letal.

Pelo menos para os que ficassem no meu caminho.

Um sorriso de esgar curvou os lábios do cara no espelho. Billy estava certo, eu precisava saber quem era. Agora, eu não só sabia quem era, como sabia exatamente o que devia fazer.

A brisa da noite assoviou pelas janelas do apartamento, como um chamado sombrio. Fui para a sala e fitei o alvorecer azul pálido. A cidade ainda não tinha acordado. Atravessei o apartamento e olhei para ela do alto de minha varanda. Seattle, a complexa e obscura Seattle... Mas eu não tinha mais nada para fazer ali.

Meu olhar se estendeu na direção das docas, captando o cinza prateado do oceano. O céu encoberto era cor de chumbo e anunciava um dia de chuva.

Apoiei um cotovelo no parapeito, debruçando o corpo para frente. Em minhas costas, o lobo se alongou, farejando meus pensamentos.

_Sim, está quase na hora. _

Um rosnado seco reverberou pela varanda, mas não vinha da minha garganta, embora eu não pudesse dizer que não vinha de mim.

"Também mal posso esperar...", murmurei.


	21. Planetarium

**Antes de mais nada quero deixar o endereço do meu Flickr novo. Perdi minha ID do antigo e tive que fazer outro. Adicionei várias fotos novas com fanmades de Twilight escolhidas a dedo, a capa de MS e fotos de MU (da Amber Heard como Renesmee e do Jared Padalecki como Noah, e várias fanmades de tirar o fôlego)**

**;) comentem por lá, ok? **

**WWW(ponto)flickr(ponto)com/photos/amanda_mandy2012/**

**Bom, eu tinha uma idéia totalmente diferente para esse capítulo, mas as coisas foram seguindo para outro caminho enquanto eu escrevia, e achei melhor assim.O cap. de hoje poderia ser um anexo da fic, do tipo cenas dos bastidores ou que foram cortadas ;)Tipo extra de DVD. Mas achei melhor publicá-lo como parte da história. Não tem muita ação, mas bastante romance e diálogos. Na verdade, é um capítulo curto comparado aos outros, e mais suave. Achei que o Jacob e a Renesmee mereciam um cap. assim agora, mais tranqüilo, só deles, e também é bom para relaxar um pouco a mente dos meus leitores, as vezes acho que estou enchendo a fic com informações demais. **

**Quando terminei o capítulo, percebi que esse provavelmente foi um dos momentos em que o Jake a Renesmee mais trocaram carinhos. Eles realmente parecem mais próximos nesse cap., até pelo fato do Jake ter recuperado as memórias dele. Não teve uma NC, por incrível que pareça, por questões óbvias, mas alguns momentos quentes não podiam faltar ;)**

**Estou completamente apaixonada pelo timbre de voz do Taylor, nunca tinha reparado no quanto é sexy, principalmente quando ele fala mais baixo, e usei MUIIITO isso no cap. de hoje, juro pra vocês que quase consegui escutar ele falando os diálogos da minha fic ;.; **

**Ah, DICA: se alguém aí ainda não viu ou não sabe o que é uma aurora boreal, assista esse vídeo aqui para ter uma noção do que se trata:**

**WWW(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=Lc3FxNXjBs0**

**Desafio vocês a **_**não**_** se apaixonarem ;) Mas as luzes não se movem tão rápido, o vídeo está celerado. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, pelo carinho e pelo incentivo ;) Mas confesso que esperava mais comentários para o cap. anterior...**

**Gaby****: oi, flor! Pois é, o Jake teve uma idéia arriscada, mas funcionou ;)Ahuhuahuh mais uma que não curte o Noah. Realmente, ele foi bem arrogante no cap. anterior com o Sam e o Seth, e com o Jacob, como sempre. Mas... engana-se quem pensa que agora Jacob e Renesmee vão poder fazer o que quiserem... hummm *cara de má* O Jake está nervoso! HAhahuhua pense num homem gostoso desse na seca! A coisa vai ficar preta o.o **

**Mas ele não estava falando com ele mesmo no final do cap. anterior, estava falando com o lobo ;) Agora eles são um só, amém. Obrigada pela review querida, bjs ;***

**Gabiand****: Olá ;) Finalmente alguém reconheceu o charme do casal Noah/Leah. Na verdade, é isso mesmo que você disse, a Leah é arisca e durona, e o Noah, embora seja aquele cara pra casar, também não é fácil. A química entre eles é do jeito que eu gosto, explosiva e picante HAauhuau Eu já gostei mais da IAN, ultimamente acho que a autora vem cometendo uns deslizes bobos, mas ainda assim é o universo mais fascinante sobre vampiros que eu já vi depois de Anne Rice. Já falei aqui que meu personagem preferido é Vishous, depois o John. Gosto do Z, mas também quem não gosta, ele é o preferido da Ward ;)**

**As coisas vão começar a ficar mais tensas agora, mas isso não quer dizer que o romance ficará de lado, tenho bons planos para os próximos cap.**

**Obrigada pela review, querida, mil beijinhos ;***

**Jeamalo****: HUAhauu acho tão legal a tensão de vocês após lerem os cap. ;) Bom, não é bem uma guerra... mas é algo bem parecido. Tem a ver com a lenda que Carlisle contou. **

**Concordo com você, para mim, o **_**imprinting**_** é um pouco mais complexo do que os quileutes pensam, até porque o livro dá pistas disso.**

**Interessante você tocar nesse assunto de bebês, porque eu também acho que o ciclo fértil da Renesmee é mais complexo do que o Carlisle explicou ;) E ao que tudo indica, a Nessie acha isso também. Não vou falar muito sobre isso, tirem suas próprias conclusões, assim fica mais legal. Obrigada pelo carinho, pelos elogios e por continuar acompanhando minha fic ;) ;***

**Karina****: Pois é, querida, eu sempre achei isso de sexo por telefone muito erótico. Tem tanta coisa que a gente não percebe e que pode ser muito excitante, como por exemplo, uma voz rouca, um sussurro mais quente... e a distância potencializa as sensações. Faz um tempinho que eu estava com vontade de fazer uma cena dessa do telefone, mas esperei chegar a hora certa ;) Que bom que vocês gostaram, porque foi bem quente escrevê-la HAHUaau Sim, a cena dos Cullen foi hilária, com certeza, morri de rir escrevendo! Ahahha Bom, obrigadinha pelo comment, adorei ;) **

**Priscilla****: Oi, flor! Sim, sim, sim, Os Cullen correndo por causa da Renesmee foi qualquer coisa, não? O Jake passou por um aperto com isso de abstinência, mas eu sinceramente acho que ele se saiu bem, tipo, não deu nenhum vexame nem nada assim Auhuahuahu nós sabemos que com os homens é bem mais complicado, né, porque nós mulheres quando ficamos excitadas não precisamos lidar com nada **_**visível**_** entre as pernas...**

**O Jacob da minha fic nunca vai ser igual ao Jacob da Meyer, por mais que eu tente e por mais que vocês queiram, infelizmente isso é impossível, pelo simples fato de que eu não sou a Meyer ;) Mas fico feliz em saber que vocês gostam do meu Jake, eu realmente tento fazer ele com mais nuances do que no livro, porque eu acho que todos os holofotes ficaram em cima do Edward, já que a ponto de vista da narrativa era da Bella, e com isso, o Jacob ficou meio de lado na história. Por isso fico um pouco chateada quando alguém comenta que quer ver mais o Edward na fic, ou a Alice ou a Rosalie, porque primeiro: está muito claro na descrição da fic que se trata de uma Jakeness. Segundo: caramba, a Meyer já escreveu bastante sobre os Cullen, não acham? Ia ser super sem graça se eu resolvesse repetir tudo o que ela já disse. Tirando o Jasper e o Emmett, que quase não aparecem na saga, todos os outros personagens ficam bem delineados nos livros, então não vejo necessidade de escrever sobre eles. Não estou falando nada disso para você, é só um desabafo ;) **

**Agora que o Jacob recuperou as memórias (e ninguém comentou o quanto ele foi genial e surpreendente com a idéia que teve! Ahuahua quero os créditos por ele, heim!) as coisas vão ser mais legais. Ele vai ser a exata mistura entre o Jacob "real" – como você falou – e o Jacob/guerreiro. Estou tendo algum trabalho para fazer isso, é mais difícil do que parece, mas o Taylor Lautner está me ajudando horrores *.* Não sou do tipo de fã que fica vendo fotos nos sites e catando tudo que sai sobre o ídolo na mídia, mas eu confesso que tive que dar uma de tiete e vasculhar um pouco sobre ele na internet, porque precisava visualizar bem o Jacob daqui em diante. A primeira cena em que ele aparece nesse cap., por exemplo, eu me inspirei numas fotos que eu achei no site Taylorlautnerbrasil – Galeria de fotos – Candids – Subway. Nunca tinha reparado nisso, mas ele tem um estilo interessante, do tipo arrumado largado AUahuhu repara só... sapato fechado, calça jeans preta, cinto, camisa simples de algodão cinza escuro, barba por fazer, óculos escuros. Perfeito! AUhuaua é o meu Jake! Só faltava um carro de luxo atrás, e eu dei um jeito nisso ;) Então, para a alegria das leitoras que acompanham a fic, o Jake nunca estava mais Taylor até agora. **

**Que bom que você gostou das piadas! Eu estava inspirada, vamos ver se continuou assim nos próximos cap. ;) Abduction foi uma pedra na carreira do Taylor, tudo bem que ele não é um ator maravilhoso, "oh, meu Deus como ele atua bem", mas também o diretor não ajudou, vamos combinar. Espero que ele esteja melhor em Incarceron u.u Não vale ser só um rostinho bonito, né? Quero talento! AHUuau ;) Bjos flor ;***

**Michelle Lautner****: Oi, querida! Como sempre, rolo de rir com suas reviews ;) Eu sei que ter irmão pode ser chato às vezes, mas eu juro que não ligo. Sou filha única e sinto muuuita falta de um irmão (homem mesmo, menina ia ser argh) tanto que já adotei meu primo u.u Ele tem 12 anos e a gente é unha e carne HUAhuauhu muito fofo ele. **

**Bom, falando em escritores... você já leu alguma coisa da Celia Rees? É uma escritora norte americana sensacional. Só estou comentando porque você falou que não consegue largar os livros do Dan ;) E com certeza eu adoro isso que ele faz com os vilões, a gente nunca sabe quem é o antagonista da história! Acontece muito isso nos livros do Dennis Lehane também. Bom, #ficaadica **

**E PARA TUDO! Você leu minha mente! Juro, quando recebi sua review, eu estava escrevendo a parte em que o Jake leva a Renesmee ao Planetário, a primeira cena da fic e olha só o que eu escrevi no terceiro parágrafo do coment para a Priscila, aí em cima! Cara, MUITA coincidência! AHUhuahua Como eu falei para ela, eu não sou de ficar perseguindo meus ídolos pela internet, mas toda vez acontece a mesma coisa com o Taylor Lautner, eu penso "cara, ele nem é tão bonito assim", aí vou ver fotos dele e tenho que admitir que ele realmente não é bonito, ele é GATO ATÉ NÃO PODER DEMAIS *.* Então eu desisti, me rendo, o meu Jacob de agora em diante é o Taylor dos pés à cabeça. **

**Quanto aos pesadelos do Jacob, sim, de algum modo estão relacionados com os pesadelos da Nessie, mas não posso dizer mais do que isso. As coisas estão se encaminhando para um desfecho. **

**Quanto ao Noah... sim, ele pode sofrer **_**imprinting**_** como qualquer outro cara da espécie dele. É um pouco delicado falar sobre isso, porque, de certa forma, ele **_**teve**_** um **_**imprinting**_** pela Leah, mas de um modo totalmente diferente do que é descrito nos livros, porque ninguém pode, teoricamente, ter um **_**imprinting**_** por ela. Não houve aquele momento de olhar nos olhos dela e a conexão se estabelecer e blábláblá. Ele responde a ela de uma forma mais... natural. Ela **_**é**_** a pessoa certa para ele e vice-versa, e nesse sentido é igual ao **_**imprinting**_** comum, só que sem a mágica da coisa toda. Bom, vou explicar melhor isso ao longo da fic ;) Ah, sobre o ator que eu penso para o Noah... Uma leitora da fic, a Cynthia, sugeriu o Jared Padalecki (Supernatural), e na verdade ele parece MUITO com o Noah que eu imagino, principalmente em algumas fotos específicas, tipo essa aqui: .com/show/jared_padalecki/06. Só que o Noah é um pouquinho mais moreno (bronzeado, na verdade), embora não tanto quanto os outros quileutes, porque a mãe dele não é da reserva, e o cabelo dele é mais escuro. Mas, bom, tirando esses detalhes, ele parece bem com o Jared, inclusive no quesito corpo sarado *.* Já o temperamento... no começo eu me baseava muito no Jeremy, de Vampire Diaries, aquele garoto manso, mas introspectivo e meio distante. Só que agora, com esse instinto protetor pela Leah, ele já não está mais tão mansinho assim, não é? Auahuu Obrigada pelas reviews, fofa! ;***

**Ivina: Menina, ontem eu estava revendo o filme e notei EXATAMENTE isso que você comentou! "****presta atenção no filme amanhecer, no confronto final lobos x Cullen, qdo Edward diz que Jacob teve o imprinting, que na mesma hora, a câmera se volta para Leah (que está ao lado de Emmet) e faz uma cara de quem não gostou nadica de nada" Ahuahuhua eu fiquei bolada! Nem tinha notado isso da primeira vez, ela rosna! E você sabe que a Meyer além de parecer nos filmes (ela aparece no primeiro tb, quando a Bella está comendo com o Charlie numa lanchonete) sempre está presente nos sets de filmagens dando dicas, né? E eu sempre suspeitei que havia algum interesse da Leah pelo Jake no livro, meio estranha a reação dele de ir na casa dos Cullen (que ela odeia até a morte) e pagar esporro pra Bella por causa do Jacob. Acho que foi isso que gerou tantas fics Jacob/Leah por aí... eu acho que eles formam uma dupla no mínimo interessante, mas não como um casal. Não sei por que, mas não imagino eles juntos, no máximo consigo vê-los tendo alguma coisa física muito superficial, e nada mais. **

**O Noah não é protetor, ele está sendo, mas isso não é da personalidade dele, tem a ver com o que ele está sentindo pela Leah. Existe uma explicação mais teórica para isso e eu pretendo dá-la em breve, só não sei como ;)**

" **Vc consegue captar todas as facetas e personalidades dos personagens originais!" Eu reli os 4 livros antes de começar MU, e posso dizer com alguma segurança que eu analisei com cuidado cada personagem. Me esforço para não descaracterizá-los, colocando frases na boca deles que eles nunca falariam ou fazendo eles tomarem atitudes totalmente estapafúrdias, mas eu procuro inovar um pouquinho, como por exemplo com o lance do outro Jacob, as tatuagens que alteram a personalidade dele, o Jasper oscilando no limite entre a sanidade e o descontrole, essas coisas. Senão a fic ficaria muito chata e previsível, não acha? ;) Além do mais, os personagens originais são da Meyer e só ela sabe realmente sobre cada um deles. **

**Quanto à escolha do Jacob, posso adiantar que vai ser um golpe sinistro para alguns personagens da fic – e para os leitores, também. Vai ser como um xeque mate num jogo de xadrez – todas as peças vão precisar se reorganizar por causa dessa escolha. Confesso que eu pensei em encerrar MU nessa parte e recomeçar a terceira fase da fic – ****Moonlight Darkness**** – porque as coisas ficam muito diferentes depois disso. Mais sombrias, mais tensas. Mas não sei se teria fôlego para uma trilogia. Bom, é só uma idéia. Obrigada pelo comentário, querida, espero que goste do cap. de hoje. Bjs ;***

**Cintya****: oi, flor! Adorei seus comentários, como sempre ;) Entendo perfeitamente seu ponto de vista sobre a preocupação obsessiva da Bella pela sexualidade da Renesmee em MS, mas pense comigo: não faria sentido que ela **_**não**_** fosse um pouco assim com a filha por um motivo bem simples – a Renesmee cresceu rápido demais. Geralmente os pais tem um pouco mais de tempo para se acostumar com a idéia de que os filhos não são mais crianças, eles passam por fases, e cada uma delas é como um degrau numa escada que leva até a fase adulta. Mas a Renesmee pulou várias fases e a maioria delas ela nem teve. Então, a Bella e o Edward não souberam muito bem como lidar com isso no começo. **

**Achei muito interessante sua observação sobre o relacionamento da Renesmee com o Edward no livro e em MS. Na verdade, talvez eu não tenha explorado muito essa relação na fic, mas eu não vejo o Edward distante da Nessie, apenas não tão ligado a ela quanto a Bella. No livro, ele realmente parece bastante carinhoso com a filha, mas ela é só uma criança e eles não têm motivos para "se estranharem". De qualquer modo, a Renesmee que eu criei é (em MS), uma adolescente bem parecida com a maioria das garotas de quinze e dezesseis anos, sobretudo no que diz respeito ao espaço dela. Pense na situação: você com quinze anos, pensando em sexo com seu namorado absolutamente gostoso e seu pai lendo todos os seus pensamentos o tempo todo. Você não ficaria revoltada? Foi isso que distanciou eles durante a "adolescência" dela. **

"**não gosto dessa narrativa de preparos para o casamento, acho tudo muito chato, mas é porque acho os acontecimentos chatos" Ahuahuh eu acho que também sou um pouco assim para esse tipo de coisa, por isso passei bem rápido pelos preparativos do casamento e até pelo casamento em si. Mas não podia deixar de falar sobre isso. Seria como deixar um rombo na história. Também sempre tive mais amigos homens e se Deus quiser vou ter filhos homens, porque não tenho paciência para lidar com meninas muito cheias de não-me-toques ;) **

"**não consigo enxergar Edward se exasperando por seja qual for o motivo" – eu consigo, e muito u.u Acontece que sempre vemos o Edward pelo ponto de vista da Bella, e ele nunca foi exasperado com ela, por questões óbvias. Mas ele tem uma personalidade bem forte e resoluta e por mais complacente que seja na maioria das vezes, quando se irrita sai de baixo Ahuahuhua é só lembrar dele em Crepúsculo quando ele resgata a Bella dos estupradores, em Eclipse, quando ele ataca o Jacob porque ele rolou para cima da Bella na barraca do acampamento sem querer e a sufocou, e no final do livro quando ele mata a Victoria, fora a ferocidade dele no parto da Bella, quebrando todos os dedos do Jake hahah tadinho do meu lobinho. Ele mesmo se auto descreve nos livros como um "leão da montanha" quando explica para a Bella (Crepúsculo) que eles tendem a caçar os animais que mais se assemelham com a personalidade deles. Emmett gosta de caçar ursos pardos. Bom, pela minha experiência adquirida com o Discovery Channel, leões da montanha são mais taciturnos do que os leões da savanah, mas igualmente perigosos. **

"**Mas aí a ação começa e Edward tem cagar tudo né? kkkkk - alguém tem que explicar pra ele de uma vez por todas que a verdade por pior que possa parecer é melhor do que a mentira, prefiro qualquer verdade que me magoe do que qualquer mentira que me "proteja"" – eu tenho que concordar com você nessa parte, mas nós duas sabemos que o Edward original não pensa assim, não é? Ele escondeu a verdade da Bella várias vezes para protegê-la, e isso é um dos motivos pelo qual eu prefiro o Jacob: ele é mais direto, e de certa forma confia mais na capacidade dos outros de arcarem com as conseqüências de suas escolhas.. Nesse ponto eu o acho mais maduro que o Edward, apesar da enorme diferença de idade entre eles. **

* * *

><p><strong>20. Planetarium.<strong>

[RENESMEE]

Domingo não era meu dia favorito da semana. Mas, desde que eu tinha um encontro com Jacob dali a duas horas, aquele dia estava absolutamente perfeito. Lá fora, o céu estava tão ensolarado quanto uma manhã de inverno no Alaska, mas eu não podia estar mais encantada.

Acordei meia hora antes do horário marcado no despertador, belisquei alguns morangos enquanto esperava a água da banheira aquecer, separei um vestido justo de cachemire azul claro e meias cinza escuro, depois fui cantarolando para o banheiro, conectei meu Ipod nas caixas de som e entrei na banheira.

O banho estava maravilhoso até que lembrei de um detalhe absolutamente desastroso. O sabonete caiu da minha mão e bateu na água com um _ploft_ broxante.

Eu estava fértil.

Meu deus, como eu tinha esquecido disso? Como ia encontrar com Jacob _assim_? Comecei a imaginar a cena trágica – Jacob, sem sexo há uma semana, sentindo meu cheiro no meio da multidão no Planetário e simplesmente... surtando. Lembrei dos Cullen quicando nas poltronas quando cheguei em casa, e do modo como Edward puxou a almofada para o colo e como Emmett carregou Rosalie para o quarto num acesso de tesão.

Cristo, eu não podia encontrar com Jacob. Seríamos presos por atentado ao pudor. Quando sentisse meu cheiro, ele ia me possuir ali mesmo, no meio da rua.

Tudo bem, talvez eu estivesse exagerando, Jacob tinha bom senso. Mas era justo fazer isso com ele? Não era uma demonstração de sadismo obrigá-lo a me encontrar nesse estado?

Sim, era.

Eu precisava pensar num modo de desmarcar aquele encontro. Levantei da banheira e me enrolei numa toalha depressa. Saí pingando espuma pela casa, agarrei minha bolsa em cima da cama e vasculhei atrás do meu celular. Quando o encontrei, enxuguei um pouco as mãos e procurei o número de Jake na discagem direta.

Vamos, atenda. Por favor, atenda...

Segunda tentativa. Atenda, Jacob, esse encontro não pode acontecer!

Terceira tentativa... Caixa Postal.

Certo, mensagem de texto, então. Comecei a digitar.

_Jake, acabei de lembrar que..._

O que? O que seria tão importante a ponto de desmarcar um encontro? Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, não quando o encontro era com _ele_. Mas coisas de trabalho sempre me pareceram boas desculpas.

_Jake, acabei de lembrar que preciso organizar uma exposição que vai acontecer na galeria terça. Desculpe, mas não vai dar. Nessie._

Fiquei olhando para a mensagem. Meu polegar sobrevoou o botão de _send_. Um bolo se acumulou em minha garganta. Eu estava a bastante tempo sem vê-lo. Será que não tinha uma solução melhor, um jeito de encontrar com ele sem torturá-lo muito?

Claro, Renesmee. Basta você se enfiar num saco de isolamento químico. Assim, ele não vai sentir seu cheiro.

Mas que droga. Porque infernos tudo tinha que ser tão difícil entre a gente?

Salvei a mensagem e dei a mim mesma mais alguns minutos para decidir. Longe do calor da água, o frio começou a me deixar arrepiada. Voltei para a banheira, mas já não estava mais tão animada com o meu domingo.

Bom, talvez não fosse tão ruim. Os Cullen tiveram uma reação exagerada, mas isso não significava que os humanos também tivessem. Eu tinha cruzado com alguns caras ao longo daquela semana, e na verdade nenhum deles tentou pular em cima de mim. Eles só me olhavam, mas eu já estava acostumada com isso. Tudo bem, um ou dois tinham me encarado como se fossem psicopatas. E uns três esqueceram o que tinham que fazer quando me aproximei. O Sr. Weber ficou suando frio na reunião na quinta de manhã, se remexendo na cadeira como se tivesse sentado num formigueiro. Exatamente como os Cullen.

Fechei os olhos e me encolhi na espuma. Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Machos humanos _não_ eram indiferentes ao meu cheiro. Porque Jacob seria?

A aflição se dissolveu depressa quando pensei nele. Não parecia errado estar com ele, mesmo estando fértil. Para ser sincera, eu _queria_ isso. Não conseguia pensar em nenhum outro lugar melhor para estar naquele momento que não fosse nos braços dele. E não era só saudade ou coisa parecida, era uma urgência quase dolorida... Mesmo que a opinião de Carlisle fosse a de que as fêmeas da minha espécie tinham ciclos férteis porque podiam procriar, eu via aquela história toda de um ponto de vista bem particular.

Nunca tinha pensado em ser mãe, quer dizer, nunca tinha imaginado outra pessoa na minha vida, Jacob bastava, ele preenchia meu mundo inteiro. Nem conseguia me ver amando outra pessoa, mesmo que de forma diferente.

Toquei minha barriga plana por baixo da água. Mas e se não fosse qualquer pessoa? E se fosse um filho dele? Quer dizer, com o sorriso dele, o olhar dele, o mesmo jeito de andar, falar, o mesmo cabelo preto sedoso...?

Afastei a mão, balançando a cabeça. Que idéia besta. Como eu podia estar pensando nessas coisas agora, quando tudo estava tão bagunçado? Os Volturi espreitavam Jacob à distância. Eu _ainda_ corria sérios riscos de perdê-lo. Tudo estava fora do lugar, e sendo assim, não havia a menor possibilidade de envolver uma terceira pessoa no meio daquela confusão.

Por enquanto, eu ocupava melhor minha mente procurando um jeito de tornar aquele encontro... apenas um encontro.

Se eu estava fértil e os machos sentiam isso pelo olfato, eu precisava camuflar o meu cheiro. Ergui o braço e farejei minha pele. Não parecia diferente, apenas limpa, com cheiro de sabonete. Mas eu não ia correr riscos.

Estiquei o corpo e apanhei os sais de banho no suporte da parede. Eu tinha ganhado aquilo de Rosalie, mas não usava porque achava o cheiro forte demais, uma mistura estranha de flor de laranjeira com cravo da índia. Bom, finalmente seria útil.

Abri o frasco e despejei tudo na banheira. O cheiro da espuma que se formou depressa foi tão forte que sufoquei, mas fiquei satisfeita. Prendi a respiração e mergulhei, fazendo com que a água perfumada penetrasse nos meus cabelos. Para potencializar o efeito, me esfreguei várias vezes com uma esponja grossa, depois fiquei imersa naquele caldo por meia hora.

Quando saí, deixei meu corpo secar ao natural, mesmo tremendo de frio – a toalha absorveria todo o cheiro dos sais. Me vesti, prendi os cabelos num coque frouxo e me entupi de perfume.

Era provável que Jacob morresse intoxicado quando chegasse perto de mim, mas isso ainda era menos pior do que incitá-lo a um ataque sexual no meio do Planetário. Acabar presa por atentado ao pudor não era a minha idéia de um domingo animado.

Peguei as chaves do carro na gaveta da sala e saí. Cheguei ao Planetário antes da chuva, e percebi logo de cara que havia alguma coisa muito errada acontecendo, porque o estacionamento estava totalmente deserto, tirando o meu carro...

E o de Jacob.

Parei meu Sentra atravessado numa vaga qualquer e inclinei a cabeça, me perguntando por que estava olhando para frente como se procurasse os sete erros na figura.

Jacob tinha parado bem no meio do estacionamento, e me esperava do lado de fora do carro, usando óculos escuros – embora a previsão do tempo fosse de tempestade nos próximos minutos – e encostado displicentemente na lataria de um reluzente... Ashton Martin. Preto.

Pisquei. O que eu tinha perdido?

Ele acenou para mim quando viu que eu não saí do carro. Destravei o cinto de segurança, apanhei a bolsa e desci. Ele não veio ao meu encontro. Ao invés disso continuou encostado no carro, um meio sorriso no rosto e um polegar enfiado no bolso do jeans escuro.

Certo. Respire, Renesmee. Você já devia estar acostumada a perder o fôlego com ele.

Mas, minha nossa, Jacob estava... abanei a cabeça para mim mesma. Tinha ficado tempo demais sem vê-lo, por isso fiquei chocada com o modo como ele parecia... _Uau_.

Atravessei o estacionamento vazio, olhando ao redor, pasma. Tudo bem que o dia não era de passeios ao ar livre, mas onde estava todo mundo? Parecia um daqueles pesadelos onde você sai para trabalhar e descobre que a cidade inteira foi abduzida.

Quando estava a uns dois metros de distância de Jacob, gesticulei para o carro atrás dele.

"Resolveu tirar um deles da garagem?"

Não vi, mas pude apostar que ele lançou um olhar desimportante para o Ashton Martin pelo modo como inclinou a cabeça devagar na direção do carro. Notei que o meio sorriso ainda estava ali. Agora que eu estava olhando de perto, percebi que ele tinha cortado o cabelo, o deixando bem curto atrás e uns três dedos maior na frente, o mesmo corte que usava antes de ir para o _Outro Lado_.

"Bom, oi", eu falei, já que ele estava mudo, depois abri os braços, abarcando o espaço vazio à nossa volta, "Acho que chegamos cedo demais."

Jacob continuou calado, e tive a impressão de que os olhos dele estavam cravados em mim por atrás daquelas lentes escuras.

"O que foi, nunca me viu?"

"Não", ele murmurou, e o timbre rouco daquela voz deixou os cabelos da minha nuca arrepiados, "Não desse jeito."

"Que jeito?", olhei para minha roupa, esperando achar alguma combinação bizarra, mas eu tinha certeza que não corria riscos com estampas lisas e cores neutras.

De novo, Jacob deixou a resposta no ar. E de novo, senti seu olhar fixo em mim. Ele mudou de posição, alterando o peso do corpo e cruzando os braços. O movimento fez a camisa de algodão cinza escura repuxar sobre os músculos do peito.

Estreitei os olhos.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, indicando o estacionamento deserto.

"Subornei a administração."

"Como assim _subornou_ a administração?"

Ele deu de ombros, e o pedaço de uma sobrancelha escura surgiu sobre a armação dos óculos.

"Preciso de privacidade para dar seu presente."

Pisquei, atônita, chegando à conclusão óbvia.

"Você _fechou_ o Planetário?"

"Sim."

"_Por quê_!", minha voz subiu uma oitava, fazendo com que as palavras soassem meio histéricas, "Você não podia simplesmente me entregar o presente no meio das pessoas? Quer dizer, precisava evacuar o prédio inteiro!"

Ele sorriu, exibindo uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados, onde os caninos superiores sobressaíam.

"É só por algumas horas", finalmente, ele desencostou do carro, colocou a mão em minhas costas e me guiou para a entrada. No meio do caminho, enquanto eu ainda bufava, enfurecida, Jacob me avaliou por trás dos ósculos escuros. "Bonito vestido."

Toda a minha indignação desapareceu, dando lugar ao pânico. Será que, apesar de todo o meu esforço, ele estava sentindo meu cheiro? O que aquele elogio significava, afinal? Olhei para frente, para a entrada vazia do prédio em forma de domo. O pânico se alastrou em meu peito como se tivessem injetado gelo em meu coração – estávamos completamente sozinhos ali, sem o público que eu esperava para conter Jacob.

"Tudo bem?", ele perguntou, mas agora olhava para frente.

Engoli em seco e desviei depressa o rumo de meus pensamentos.

"Eu só... estava pensando qual vai ser o meu presente."

Ele sorriu outra vez, os lábios cor de canela repuxando sobre os dentes alvos. Mesmo num dia nublado, a pele dele era daquele tom extraordinário de castanho que as roupas escuras acentuavam.

"Eu teria levado você para ver pessoalmente. Não tem comparação. Mas a viagem é longa e você está na galeria agora, então... Tive que me virar por aqui mesmo."

Sem ter a menor idéia do que ele estava falando, o segui pelas catracas na entrada da bilheteria. Passamos pelos corredores futurísticos do Adler Planetarium, e eu me senti como uma adolescente inconseqüente invadindo um museu depois da meia noite, até lembrar que não estávamos invadindo coisa nenhuma, apenas tirando proveito de um lugar público que Jacob tinha egoisticamente _alugado_ por algumas horas.

Fechei a cara de novo.

"Sabe, isso aqui é um lugar público. Escolas fazem excursões para cá, crianças de várias cidades próximas viajam quilômetros para ver o sistema solar na sala de 360 graus, e você simplesmente manda fechar o prédio!"

Jacob tirou a mão de minhas costas para empurrar a barra da porta de acesso ao hall principal.

"Agora seja uma garota legal e pare de reclamar."

O choque foi tão grande que perdi a fala. De onde ele tinha tirado tanta autoridade? Jake manteve o braço na porta e maneou a cabeça para que eu entrasse. Passei por ele, ainda confusa, mas meus pensamentos se dispersaram quando olhei ao redor.

Era... _lindo_.

Eu já tinha ido ao Planetário algumas vezes, mas nunca tinha me dado conta do quanto era bonito. Na verdade, o falatório das pessoas e a iluminação habitual ofuscavam a atmosfera mágica. Olhei para cima, captando os detalhes, como as constelações desenhadas nas paredes de veludo preto por pequenos pontos luminosos e a maquete – nem tão pequena assim – do sistema solar flutuando há dois metros do chão.

Era como se o Universo tivesse diminuído a uma escala palpável e eu pudesse visualizá-lo com perfeição enquanto andava por ele.

Escutei uma suave lufada de ar roçar minhas costas quando Jacob fechou a porta atrás de mim. O silêncio foi quase cósmico.

"Jacob...", minha voz era um sussurro, mas foi o suficiente para ferir a quietude, "Eu nem sei o quer dizer..."

Ele caminhou de frente para mim por entre os planetas, afastando a cabeça quando um dos anéis de saturno roçou seu cabelo.

"Ainda não é seu presente. Isso é só a fita por cima da caixa."

"É a caixa mais linda que eu já vi."

Jacob parou no centro da sala, bem em baixo de Júpiter. Fui até ele, totalmente maravilhada. Vinda de algum lugar, uma luz amarelo neón banhava a lateral dos planetas, os raios de luz que contornavam a silhueta de Jacob pareciam feitos de seda.

"É quente...", murmurei, erguendo a mão e acariciando a luz com os dedos.

"É o sol", ele disse como se fosse óbvio, indicando o imenso painel digital atrás de si. Um esgar irônico mudou suas feições na escuridão, "Tecnologia de última geração."

Não olhei para saber sobre o que ele estava falando, não importava. Aquilo parecia um sonho e sonhos não têm explicação.

Os dedos que afagavam a luz se moveram para o peito de Jacob. Mesmo através do tecido da camisa, a pele dele queimava.

"Você é mais quente."

Ele tocou minha mão, deslizando os dedos ardentes pela pele do meu pulso. Fiquei hipnotizada pelo movimento deles por um momento, então levantei a cabeça e o olhei. Era quase impossível ver a expressão dele no escuro, sobretudo porque a luz vinha direto na minha cara, mas era evidente que ele ainda estava de óculos escuros. Ergui a outra mão para tirá-los, mas Jacob me deteve.

"Não", murmurou, balançando a cabeça, "Ainda não."

"Quero ver seus olhos. Não precisa usar isso aqui."

"Ainda não", ele repetiu as palavras devagar, tornando-as quase duras.

"O que está acontecendo?"

Ele olhou para o alto, se concentrando nas estrelas. Suspirei. Mais uma resposta evasiva. Depois de algum tempo ele comentou num tom meio disperso:

"Eles desenharam as constelações num padrão real."

"Como assim?", fingi interesse.

Jacob apontou para um punhado de estrelas em cima da Terra.

"Ali é Órion. À direita, a constelação de Peixes. Mais em cima, Leão", ele contornou cada uma das constelações com a ponta dos dedos, e me posicionei bem em baixo de seu braço para acompanhar. Sua mão deslizou mais para cima, "E ali, a maior de todas, é a Hydra."

Arregalei os olhos quando vi a dimensão dela. Era assustadora. De repente, olhar para o céu negro e estrelado me fez ter plena consciência do quanto éramos insignificantes e de como o Infinito nos engolia em sua amplitude esmagadora. Encarar a imensidão do Cosmos, mesmo que numa escala ínfima, me fez sentir uma solenidade um tanto temerosa.

"Preciso lembrar de comprar um perfume novo para você no seu próximo aniversário."

A voz de Jacob em meu ouvido me fez encolher. Oh, não... Eu tinha chegado perto demais sem querer. Me virei depressa, esperando ver o desejo rompendo a máscara obscura de seu rosto, mas tudo que vi foi seu nariz franzindo como se farejasse um cheiro ruim.

O alívio me tranqüilizou. No fim das contas, todo aquele ritual para ficar perfumada a ponto de feder tinha dado certo.

"Como sabe todas as constelações?", mudei depressa de assunto.

Ele olhou para mim por algum tempo, e por um momento achei que ia me deixar sem resposta de novo.

"Todos os quileutes sabem. Aprendemos desde criança. E depois, quando acontecem as transformações, é útil se precisamos correr de noite. O céu é uma espécie de bússola natural."

"Sabe até mesmo as do Sul?"

"Até as do _hemisfério_ Sul. Sabemos todas as catalogadas até agora", ele tocou meu rosto, se demorando na curva do meu queixo. O contato acendeu faíscas em meu ventre, "Vamos. Quero mostrar seu presente."

Saímos do Sistema Solar e caminhamos por um corredor comprido e espelhado. Do outro lado era possível ver salas amplas com exposições de experimentos didáticos e demonstrações de física gravitacional, e senti como se estivéssemos andando pelas alas vetadas do prédio da NASA.

Mas não era para brincar de cientista maluco que Jacob estava me levando em direção aos elevadores. Quando ele apertou o botão que indicava o nível três, eu soube para onde estávamos indo – para o domo central, a atração principal do Planetário. E isso fazia todo sentindo, levando em conta o que ele tinha dito sobre _mostrar_ o meu presente.

Porque o que havia no segundo nível era uma sala do tamanho de um campo de futebol, com teto curvado revestido com painéis de projeção digital, como uma sala de cinema. Só que ao invés de olhar para a frente, o telespectador olhava para cima.

Será que a surpresa era essa? Jacob esperava me mostrar uma sala de cinema com um formato inusitado? Bom, eu teria preferido ficar no salão do Sistema Solar, mas achei melhor não confessar isso a ele.

Saímos dos elevadores direto no último nível, onde uma varanda envidraçada circulava o domo central. A vista era fantástica, uma visão panorâmica de toda a Seattle, já que o Adler Planetarium ficava na extremidade Leste da cidade. Jacob pegou minha mão e deu a volta comigo. Do outro lado, a baía cinzenta parecia calma demais para um dia de tempestade iminente.

Segura de que meu cheiro estava bem soterrado no meio da confusão de aromas que eu tinha misturado, parei no meio do caminho e puxei Jacob para mim, o abraçando pela cintura. Meus braços não eram longos o bastante para darem a volta em torno dele, mas eu conseguia prendê-lo se segurasse um de meus dedos. É claro que precisava jogar a cabeça muito para trás para olhá-lo, mas eu não ligava para os torcicolos.

"Acho que é melhor assim, sem ninguém", admiti.

Ele colou a mão na base do meu pescoço e se inclinou para mim. Fechei os olhos, esperando, mas ele não me beijou.

"Você está irresistível hoje, Renesmee", disse perto do meu ouvido, "Mesmo com esse perfume vencido", Tive a vaga noção de que estava sorrindo, mas eu não podia confiar nos meus sentidos quando Jacob estava tão perto de mim, "Estou me esforçando muito para manter o foco aqui."

Abri os olhos, uma pontada de pânico voltando a me dominar. Afastei o rosto e tentei achar os olhos de Jacob por trás das lentes pretas, mas tudo que vi foi um brilho sutil oscilando do outro lado, e quando ele se deu conta do que eu estava vendo, recuou depressa.

Mas antes que eu pudesse protestar, ele farejou o ar à minha volta.

"Espere aí..."

_Epa_.

Por reflexo, levei as mãos até o pescoço, como se pudesse cobrir a área, a impedindo de exalar. Mas o movimento teve o efeito contrário quando meu pulso passou perto demais do rosto dele.

Jacob deu um passo para trás quando finalmente captou minha essência. Abriu a boca, puxando o ar como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Mas que droga!_ Pense rápido, Renesmee._

"Não respire!", gritei, agarrando a bolsa e vasculhando desajeitadamente por ela, "Pare de respirar, Jacob, pare agora mesmo!"

Ele balançou a cabeça em confusão, mas sua respiração estava visivelmente acelerando, a pele sobre as bochechas altas ganhando um tom ardente que indicava uma elevação considerável da temperatura interna.

Estava ficando excitado.

Finalmente meus dedos bateram em algo duro no fundo da bolsa e eu agarrei a coisa como se fosse um spray de pimenta no meio de um assalto. Não era um spray de pimenta, e sim uma amostra grátis de um perfume que eu tinha enfiado ali e não lembrava mais.

Salva pelo gongo.

Agi sem pensar – borrifei o perfume ao meu redor e depois bem na cara de Jacob, como se fosse um inseticida. Ele fez uma careta de repulsa e resfolegou, esfregando o nariz na manga da camisa. Quando percebi que tinha exagerado um pouco e ao invés de tapar o meu cheiro eu o tinha sufocado, comecei a abaná-lo, mas decidi que era melhor deixá-lo ter um ataque de alergia. Com as vias aéreas obstruídas, não corríamos mais riscos.

Jacob se dobrou para frente, espirrando tanto que precisou se apoiar no vidro para não perder o equilíbrio. Enquanto esperava o acesso dele passar, me encolhi de culpa, mordendo o lábio com mais força à cada espirro.

Cinco minutos depois e já sem fôlego, ele ergueu o tronco novamente e me encarou, ofegante. O rosto moreno estava vermelho como um pimentão e eu desconfiava que não era só pela pressão dos espirros.

"Porque diabos você fez isso?", grunhiu.

"Me desculpe, eu posso explicar", esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa que atenuasse minha culpa, mas Jacob ficou calado. Pela primeira vez naquele encontro agradeci por não poder ver os olhos dele, "Esse cheiro que você sentiu..."

"Antes ou _depois_ de você tentar me intoxicar?", a voz dele era baixa como um rosnado.

"Antes", gemi.

Isso pareceu distraí-lo da raiva. A musculatura rija do maxilar se soltou, e ele passou a mão pela nuca, relaxando.

"Achei que estava tendo alguma alucinação", murmurou para si mesmo, depois ergueu a cabeça e me olhou, "Foi por isso me atacou com o perfume? Para esconder o cheiro?"

Corei. Bom, atacar era mesmo a palavra certa, não é?

"O que pareceu?", perguntei.

Ele apertou inconscientemente a ponta da língua entre os caninos.

"Não vai querer saber", balançou a cabeça, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Suspirei fundo e tomei coragem.

"Estou fértil", falei de uma vez só, "Esse cheiro que você sentiu é um dos sintomas. Isso e outras coisas mais. Tentei esconder, mas não deu certo. Deve ser mais forte do que eu pensava."

Ele ficou sério.

"Fértil?", levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente.

"Eu sei", ergui as mãos, gesticulando como se tentasse limpar uma confusão, "Não faz sentido, mas Carlisle disse que não funciona como nas fêmeas humanas, o ciclo fértil não coincide com o ciclo normal. É um ciclo específico de ovulação", abanei a mão e acrescentei com um sorriso amarelo: "Coisas da minha espécie."

Jacob refletiu sobre o assunto, vendo mais nuances na minha explicação do que eu tinha revelado. Mesmo sem ver os olhos dele, soube que estavam estreitados agora, inteligentes, porque era como ficavam quando ele pensava com cuidado, analisando cada detalhe. Desejei ter herdado de Edward o dom de ler a mente dos outros, porque às vezes, Jacob conseguia me deixar mais ansiosa do que criança esperando pelo final da história.

"Interessante", ele murmurou, indecifrável.

_Interessante? _Era só isso que ele tinha para me dizer?

"Não faça essa cara, Renesmee, não é o fim do mundo", Jacob me segurou pela nuca e me fez andar ao lado dele.

"Não está mais chateado comigo? Pela...", apontei timidamente para o nariz dele.

Jake fungou.

"Não. É melhor assim. Pelo menos, agora sei que a culpa é _sua_ e não minha", ele sorriu e achei tê-lo visto piscar um olho para mim por atrás dos óculos escuros, "É bom não me sentir como um maníaco sexual, porque é só o que consigo pensar sobre mim nos últimos dias."

Deixei escapar uma risadinha abafada.

"Sinto muito por isso, também. É por uma boa causa."

"Claro, claro", ele empurrou a barra de uma porta dupla na lateral do domo, a mantendo aberta para me dar passagem. Quando passei pela porta, ele sussurrou sombriamente em meu cabelo: "Mas espero que saiba o que a aguarda."

Engoli em seco. Já tinha imaginado muitas vezes como seria quando aquilo de ciclo fértil acabasse, mas ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Jacob tornava tudo ainda mais erótico. Bom, ele era homem e podia estar subindo pelas paredes, mas eu não ficava muito atrás. Revirei um pouco os olhos, deixando que as imagens e as sensações dançassem pela minha mente. Santa Virgem, seria insano, e de um modo absolutamente maravilhoso.

Andamos entre as poltronas, escolhendo um lugar bom. Todos pareciam excelentes para mim, já que o ângulo de visão seria o mesmo de qualquer canto da sala, mas Jacob me levou para as poltronas centrais. Nos acomodamos com as cabeças jogadas para trás, olhando o teto totalmente escuro.

Cruzei as pernas enquanto Jacob levantava os pés e os apoiava na cadeira da frente. O encosto cedeu para trás com o peso dele, e estranhei aquilo. Ele era grande, mas desde quando era pesado a ponto de entortar a estrutura de uma cadeira como aquela? Quer dizer, pelo menos para um humano, isso não fazia sentido.

Bom, talvez fizesse, afinal. A cadeira podia já estar quebrada. Deixando de lado os pensamentos complicados, decidi dar a Jacob a oportunidade de me surpreender.

"E então, o que vai ser? Algum clássico do Hitchcock?"

"Nada de filmes", ele disse em sua voz rouca que me pareceu uma grande provocação no escuro.

"Achei que isso fosse uma sala de projeção."

"E é. Feche os olhos."

Fechei os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, comecei a balançar a perna.

"Jake?", arrisquei, "Posso abrir?"

"Ainda não. Estou apreciando a vista."

Abri os olhos. Jacob estava inclinado sobre mim, perto demais para fazer meu coração desregular um pouco. Quando respirei, senti a fragrância amadeirada da pele dele misturada ao aroma mentolado do gel pós barba. Os ombros largos e musculosos faziam sombra em mim, cobrindo parcialmente minha visão...

_Sombra_.

E então me dei conta de que não estava mais escuro. Na verdade, atrás da cabeça de Jacob, _alguma coisa_ acontecia lá em cima. Desviei o olhar para o teto e meu queixo caiu.

Todo ele estava coberto por uma única imagem que tremulava suavemente há vários metros acima de nossas cabeças. Era uma projeção do céu estrelado, só que eu nunca tinha visto nada sequer meramente parecido com aquilo. Luzes de várias cores cortavam a noite, mudando depressa de um verde vibrante para o amarelo neón, depois para o rosa pink, azul anil, violeta, vermelho alaranjado. Os feixes ondulavam suavemente, como se Deus tivesse passado o polegar no arco-íris.

Eu não conseguia piscar. Estava sem fala.

Quando as lágrimas começaram a bloquear minha visão, eu as limpei depressa. Ainda não acreditava que estava vendo aquilo.

"As Luzes do Norte", Jacob murmurou, ainda inclinado sobre mim, "Como nossos antepassados chamavam. Ou apenas Aurora Boreal."

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei olhando, maravilhada demais para lembrar de dizer alguma coisa. Mas voltei depressa para a realidade quando Jacob acariciou meu rosto.

"Acho isso curioso", disse, sorrindo, "Você chora quando está feliz. Mas nunca derrama uma lágrima quando está triste."

Meu coração doeu quando deixei a visão para olhá-lo.

"Obrigada", foi tudo que consegui dizer, "É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi."

O sorriso no rosto dele pareceu perder um pouco do brilho, embora nada tivesse alterado em sua expressão.

"Quando Bella decidiu casar com Edward, me isolei no norte do Canadá. Todas as noites acontecia isso. As Luzes do Norte", ele fez uma pausa, como se esperasse que eu tivesse alguma reação, e me perguntei porque aquela informação me pareceu deslocada no contexto, "A beleza pode ser um pouco feia quando estamos sozinhos no mundo."

Enquanto olhava para Jacob, vi outra vez aquele brilho sutil atrás das lentes escuras, provavelmente o reflexo da projeção lá no teto, embora ele estivesse num ângulo desfavorável.

"Como uma coisa dessas pode ser feia?", perguntei, erguendo a mão e deslizando a costa dos dedos pelo rosto dele.

"Eu a odiava", ele confessou, "Me escondia na floresta toda vez que começava. Eu estava tentando conviver com a dor e essas luzes no céu tornavam tudo ainda pior. Era como um milagre que a natureza esfregava todas as noites na minha cara, uma prova de que a perfeição existia, só que eu não fazia parte dela."

E então, de repente, eu entendi porque aquela conversa estava fora de contexto – fora do contexto que _eu_ esperava. Jacob estava falando do passado, de coisas que ele não podia se lembrar a não ser que...

O ar fugiu de meus pulmões. Meu coração parou totalmente de bater por uma fração de segundo, e se recuperou com o dobro da velocidade. A sensação foi a de ter sido empurrada de um penhasco sem estar preparada para isso.

"Jacob, você...", arfei, as lágrimas embaçando totalmente minha visão.

O sorriso voltou, dessa vez tão grande que parecia prestes a romper a pele das bochechas.

Ele bateu com o dedo na cabeça.

"Só peguei de volta o que era meu."

"Como...?"

"Quer mesmo desperdiçar suas três perguntas com um _como_?"

Franzi a testa.

"Porque só tenho três perguntas?"

A mão de Jacob deslizou sorrateira pelo encosto da minha poltrona, os dedos quentes roçaram a pele de minha nuca, e quando ele falou, a voz era um sussurro.

"Porque não quero passar a manhã respondendo a um interrogatório."

Eu teria feito cara feia para essa resposta, se não fosse ele estar acariciando minha nuca. Só consegui fechar um pouco os olhos e murmurar:

"Estou vendo que o lobo voltou", depois acrescentei depressa, abrindo um olho: "Isso não foi uma pergun..."

Os lábios dele estavam nos meus, muito quentes e macios, se encaixando com um movimento lento. Perdi o rumo dos pensamentos. Quando senti a língua dele encontrando a minha, foi como ter descido três degraus de uma vez só. Aquilo não era só um beijo, era o primeiro contato real que estávamos tendo depois de todos aqueles dias. O tempo parou, se esticando pela curvatura do espaço como se quisesse fazer o momento durar mais. Os dedos e Jacob se fecharam em torno dos meus cabelos, e senti que o corpo dele se inclinava mais em cima de mim, porque o calor de repente estava em todos os lados, me tomando completamente. Minha pulsação acelerou à medida que o beijo aprofundava, e comecei a transpirar, embora desconfiasse que não era só por causa da adrenalina

Ele estava quente demais. Já não era o meu sol, era mais como uma fogueira humana. Mas havia algo de novo naquele beijo, alguma coisa familiar e inesperada... Não consegui detectar o que era.

Lentamente, quase com devoção, Jake encostou os lábios nos meus uma última vez e se afastou.

Resisti ao impulso de me abanar.

"Boa tentativa", arfei.

Ele deu um sorriso hesitante.

"Tentativa?"

"De me fazer esquecer das perguntas."

Jacob se endireitou na poltrona, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o teto.

"Manda."

Foi minha vez de me inclinar sobre ele.

"Como?"

Ele fechou a cara.

"Vai mesmo insistir nisso?"

"É, pela sua reação, acho que vou."

Ele começou a bater o pé no chão enquanto formulava a resposta.

"Levei um choque. Intencional."

Assenti. Jacob virou o rosto para mim, a boca entreabrindo como se esperasse uma reação exagerada, e a fechando numa linha reta de decepção quando continuei imóvel.

"Descarga de energia", refleti. Como não tinha pensando nisso antes?

"Próxima."

Fingi que não notei a urgência na voz dele.

"Do que você lembrou? Quer dizer... à partir de quando suas memórias..."

"Tudo", ele abaixou os braços quando disse isso, como se a postura fosse pouco formal para a conversa "Absolutamente tudo, até as memórias_ do outro_..."

Jacob fez uma pausa, e pude sentir a tensão emanando em ondas do corpo dele. Então ele levou as mãos aos óculos escuros e os tocou, se demorando ali, decidindo. Finalmente, os afastou lentamente, mas manteve as pálpebras abaixadas.

"Tem uma coisa... Bom, veja você mesma."

Ele levantou as pálpebras e virou o rosto para mim.

Um par de olhos escuros me encarou. A princípio não entendi do que ele estava falando, até que um reflexo esverdeado cruzou suas íris negras quando ele fez um leve movimento de cabeça. Os feixes de luz coloridos da aurora boreal corriam no teto, mas a distância era alta demais para nos iluminar lá em baixo, e na escuridão das poltronas os olhos de Jacob brilharam como uma madrepérola negra refletindo ao sol.

Não me dei conta que tinha levantado da cadeira e me ajoelhado diante dele, até perceber que não estávamos mais no mesmo nível.

"Jake...", murmurei, pegando o rosto dele entre as mãos. Alguma coisa em minha voz o fez abaixar os olhos outra vez, tentando esconder o brilho esverdeado como se fosse um defeito físico, "Está tudo bem, não precisa ter vergonha, é... lindo, na verdade."

Ele afastou minhas mãos, irritado.

"Não tem nada de bonito nisso, Renesmee. Pareço um demônio."

"Não", insisti, "Escute, você voltou diferente, só isso. Talvez passe depois de um tempo..."

Parei de falar porque não tinha mais argumentos. Jacob começou a recolocar os ósculos, mas eu o detive.

"Espere, me deixe olhar."

Ele hesitou, mas ergueu os olhos para mim outra vez. Minha nossa, eram... incríveis. Se ele ficasse imóvel, eram como olhos normais, mas se movesse a cabeça um milímetro sequer, aquele reflexo metalizado oscilava ao redor das pupilas, levemente esverdeado. Como os olhos de um animal no escuro, só que mil vezes mais ameaçadores.

Me perguntei como ficariam na luz, mas talvez só refletissem no escuro.

Afaguei o rosto dele e encostei os lábios sobre cada pálpebra.

"Isso não muda nada para mim, sabe disso. Não mudaria mesmo que você voltasse cego."

"Argh", ele recuou a cabeça, se afastando de mim.

Suspirei baixinho. Voltei para meu acento e procurei alguma coisa para dizer que quebrasse o clima tenso. Finalmente achei a ponta de assunto que ele havia deixado solta há alguns minutos atrás.

"Porque me trouxe aqui para ver uma aurora boreal se a odeia tanto?"

"É sua terceira pergunta?", um sorrisinho ordinário torceu os lábios dele.

"Muito engraçadinho."

"Deixo essa para o final."

"E porque não agora?"

"Porque ela não é tão simples assim."

Que beleza de resposta. Vaga como anúncio de funerária. Mordi os nós dos dedos enquanto pensava na minha última pergunta, lembrando de ter achado algo muito estranho no beijo que Jacob me dera, na verdade, mais no _modo_ como ele tinha feito isso. Não foi como os últimos que tínhamos trocado, definitivamente. Foi... _melhor_. Me fez pensar no que tínhamos antes de toda aquela confusão com o _Outro Lado_ começar...

A compreensão me paralisou. Ah, meu deus... a urgência velada, a devoção do toque, como se fosse no primeiro e último beijo ao mesmo tempo...

"Jake, você teve...", minha voz se recusava a firmar, "Teve outro...?"

"Não", ele brincou com os óculos escuros nas mãos, a voz mais rouca porque estava muito baixa, "Guerreiros não podem ter _imprintings_."

A decepção me deixou sem palavras por um momento, até que decidi que não fazia diferença. Passei a mão pelos cabelos dele, tocando a orelha e a lateral do pescoço febril. Jacob ergueu a cabeça de repente e me encarou.

"Isso importa?"

"Não. Claro que não."

Os olhos dele se fixaram nos meus, o brilho furta cor passando por eles como a luz refletindo numa lâmina de metal. Era mais discreto do que o verde neón de antes, mas mesmo assim eu ia demorar a me acostumar com aquilo.

Jacob sorriu, fazendo o brilho se tornar uma mera cintilação através das fendas estreitas dos olhos.

"Essa foi sua última pergunta?"

"Está bem", me conformei, "Nada de perguntas."

Ele passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros e me puxou para si. Respirei o cheiro dele, fechando os olhos para que o perfume penetrasse por minhas narinas e ficasse impresso em meu cérebro. Como seus ombros eram largos, não precisei me inclinar quase nada por cima do braço da poltrona entre nós. Na verdade, ele tomava um pouco do meu espaço, mas eu não estava reclamando, era absolutamente agradável ficar espremida contra aquele corpo quente e maciço.

Lá em cima, a aurora boreal cortava o céu, ondulando em camadas multicoloridas. Era como se estivéssemos olhando para o fundo do mar pelo lado contrário, enquanto as ondas corriam para a praia na superfície. Ao fundo, o firmamento estrelado se tingiu de pêssego nas bordas, se fundindo ao azul escuro da noite numa fina linha laranjada.

Como Jacob podia _odiar_ algo assim? Não importava quanto tempo ou quantas vezes eu olhasse para aquilo, nunca ia encontrar formas suficientes de descrever.

"Às vezes", Jacob sussurrou de repente em meu cabelo, "demora mais de uma hora."

"É sempre assim tão lindo?"

"Sim. Vou levá-la para o Norte um dia. Ao vivo é ainda mais bonito. Por mais que essa sala seja gigante, tem um fim. É diferente quando estamos olhando para um céu infinito."

"E você via isso todas as noites."

"Toda mísera noite."

Ergui o queixo para olhar o rosto dele. Estava sereno e impassível.

"Foi uma das coisas que recuperei com minhas lembranças", murmurou, "Foi estranho, a dor veio junto, a mesma dor que senti quando estava no Alaska, pensando que quando voltasse, Bella estaria morta. Mas quando lembrei do _imprinting_, as sensações ficaram sobrepostas. Todo o meu passado se inverteu, todo o sofrimento, a raiva, a revolta... Não consigo mais sentir nada disso, só uma paz quase sagrada. Porque finalmente eu entendi a perfeição. Ela existe."

Jacob olhou para baixo, encontrando meu olhar vidrado.

"Não estou mais de fora disso", ele apontou para o teto, "Eu _sou_ isso. Isso que você sentiu quando olhou para cima e viu uma aurora boreal pela primeira vez, a sensação de que desvendamos o segredo do Universo. Isso é a perfeição", nossos dedos de entrelaçaram por cima do meu ombro, "Não somos nada diferentes disso agora."

Quando saímos da sala, a tempestade já tinha desabado em Seattle, e cortinas grossas de água desciam pelo domo central do Planetarium, nos ocultando num mundo à parte. Caminhamos abraçados pelos corredores curvos, ouvindo o som dos trovões e do aguaceiro lá fora.

"Esse presente foi mais meu do que seu", confessou Jake de repente, "Desculpe por isso, acho que foi meio inevitável."

"Eu adorei", admiti, "Nunca vi nada mais lindo."

Ele ficou quieto enquanto pegávamos os elevadores e descíamos para a lanchonete. A decoração temática parecia morta em meio à penumbra e ao silêncio, e o salão todo era grande demais com todas aquelas mesas vazias. Nos servimos de chocolate quente nas máquinas automáticas pertos do balcão e nos sentamos num canto iluminado.

"Quando vão liberar o acesso ao público?", perguntei.

Jake olhou o rolex de ouro branco no pulso.

"Temos tempo", os olhos dele se fixaram no meu rosto, descendo aos poucos até minha boca, "Ainda estamos sozinhos."

Recuei um pouco na cadeira, temendo que meu cheiro estivesse fazendo efeito outra vez. Ele notou meu movimento e desviou o olhar. Estavam normais agora, e concluí que o lampejo metálico esverdeado só era visível no escuro.

Não sei se Jacob recolocou os óculos porque eu estava encarando demais ou porque queria esconder alguma coisa. De qualquer modo, não gostei daquilo. Ele não parecia o meu Jacob assim, embora aquelas lentes escuras aumentassem a atmosfera de mistério ao redor dele, o tornando mais atraente do que nunca.

"Não se preocupe", ele falou, sorrindo para mim, e talvez por não ver seus olhos, não consegui interpretá-lo, "Não estou sentindo seu cheiro. Não sinto o cheiro de coisa alguma. Você inutilizou meu olfato pelos próximos três dias."

Contive uma risada nervosa.

"É melhor assim, acredite", me concentrei em tomar meu chocolate quente para não deixar minha mente vagar em direção ao campo gravitacional dele, "Pense pelo lado bom, também não está sentindo o meu perfume horrível."

"Só consigo pensar em uma coisa", Jacob se inclinou para mim sobre o tampo da mesa, os músculos dos ombros e do bíceps se projetando sob a camisa de algodão. Quando começou a falar, senti seu hálito quente e mentolado acariciando meu rosto, "Você nua em baixo de mim, gritando meu nome. Desde que vi você entrando pelo estacionamento, só consigo pensar nisso. Se eu não fosse um cara muito legal, já teria feito isso aqui mesmo", alguma coisa quente roçou minhas coxas, e percebi, em choque, que eram as mãos dele subindo pelas minhas pernas, "Mas talvez eu não seja um cara tão legal assim..."

Engasguei um pouco e afastei o copinho descartável dos lábios. A cautela se transformou de repente em desejo e eu me vi fechando os olhos, quase me entregando. Era tão fácil me perder por causa dele. Sob a mesa, as mãos grandes de Jacob deslizaram por baixo do meu vestido, me puxando para mais perto. Escorreguei no acento da cadeira, e precisei me agarrar na beirada da mesa para não derreter feito geléia até o chão.

"Não", murmurei, recuperando meu bom senso em meio à excitação fulminante que ameaçava diluir meus miolos, "Jacob, por favor..."

O corpo grande de Jacob se curvou mais na minha direção, quase esmagando a frágil mesinha entre nós.

"Por favor o quê?"

Oh, minha nossa, aquela voz...

Os polegares dele acariciaram minha virilha, afastando minhas pernas, enquanto os outros dedos tateavam o elástico da calcinha por cima da meia calça fina.

"Por favor, não podemos", recuei os quadris, mas as mãos dele me puxaram de volta.

"Você sabe que _podemos_", a última palavra foi dita entre dentes, como se ele estivesse fazendo muita força para ir devagar, ou pelo menos, para não me atropelar, "Cumpri minha parte no _acordo_", agora, com ironia ácida, "Sou o que você queria. Seu plano deu certo."

Balancei a cabeça.

"Não é disso que estou falando", as palavras se dissolveram em minha boca num arfar quando os dedos dele começaram a descer minha meia calça pelos quadris. Fechei as pernas, a retendo.

As mãos dele pararam de lutar comigo, mas continuaram em minhas coxas. Minha pele ardeu em baixo delas, talvez porque os dedos dele ainda estivessem perigosamente perto da região molhada entre minhas pernas.

"É porque está fértil?", o rosto dele ficou subitamente calmo, quase inexpressivo. Uma sobrancelha negra se ergueu por sobre a armação sofisticada dos óculos, "É isso?"

"Sim", ofeguei, "É arriscado."

Jacob molhou os lábios, e fiquei aliviada ao ver que ele estava pelo menos considerando.

"Existem muitas formas de tornar isso menos arriscado. Você sabe disso."

Eu soube do que ele estava falando. Métodos contraceptivos básicos. Porque isso não atenuava meu pânico?

Balancei a cabeça com mais veemência.

"Não. Ainda assim existe risco. Não podemos fazer isso, não agora, por favor... Não vou ter forças para afastar você, Jacob, _não quero_ afastar você, mas não podemos."

Ele tirou as mãos de mim, recuando lentamente na cadeira. Seus lábios grossos eram uma linha dura no rosto sério. Jacob se acomodou novamente na cadeira, relaxando as pernas numa postura desleixada.

"Tudo bem. Quando isso acaba?"

Me recompus.

"Não sei. Carlisle também não sabe, então só resta esperar."

Ele coçou a nuca, maneando a cabeça como que para obrigar o sangue a voltar a circular para cima. Quando sua respiração já parecia controlada, ele se levantou de repente.

"Vamos sair daqui."

Atirei meu copinho descartável no lixo e o segui para fora da lanchonete.

Jacob andava como um guarda costas na minha frente, os ombros se movendo em sincronia com as pernas, como da vez em que o vi entrando no TGI Friday's, apenas alguns dias depois de ter voltado do _Outro Lado_. Aquela mistura era estranha – o meu Jacob antigo com o novo, ambos num só. Não era ruim. Na verdade, estava me deixando meio desnorteada.

Esperei em baixo da marquise enquanto ele apanhava meu carro e o trazia para mim. Quando entrei, ele correu e entrou no Ashton Martin. Meu celular tocou dentro da minha bolsa alguns segundos depois.

"Quer encerrar seu domingo?", ele falou quando atendi. O mau humor em sua voz era evidente.

"Jake...", prendi o celular entre o pescoço e ombro enquanto manobrava para fora do estacionamento, "Me desculpe por isso, de verdade."

"Não estou reclamando, Renesmee", tentei ver o rosto dele pelo retrovisor, mas a chuva cobria o pára-brisa do Ashton Martin preto como uma cortina translúcida, "Só não espere que eu fique feliz da vida. Estou a ponto de fazer uma besteira."

Mordi o lábio, mas dessa vez não era de constrangimento.

"Bom, não vou dizer que não gosto dessa possibilidade..."

"Claro, claro", a risada dele foi macia, mas incrivelmente sexy, "Mulheres são sem noção."

Pegamos a avenida principal e paramos no sinal. Embora tivesse espaço de sobra para Jacob parar do meu lado, ele ficou atrás do meu Sentra, numa distância razoável para que outro carro se colocasse entre nós. Mas as ruas estavam desertas, e me senti de repente muito sozinha ali dentro, com Jacob mais longe de mim do que o necessário. Talvez essa fosse a intenção dele. Suspirei.

"Claire está competindo hoje", ele disse, mudando o tom da voz para algo mais leve, "Quer ir ver?"

"Com essa chuva?", estranhei.

"Não acho que esteja chovendo em La Push agora. Além do mais, a hípica provavelmente está cheia."

"Um detalhe importante", concordei, "Vai levar isso em consideração?"

"É claro que não. Não faz diferença para mim se está entre um milhão de pessoas ou sozinha. Vou continuar só enxergando você. Mas prometo não violentá-la sexualmente em público."

"Obrigada."

Enquanto cortávamos a alagada Seattle, pensava que a idéia de estar em público com Jacob era reconfortante, mas por outro lado, totalmente assustadora. Olhei de relance para minha bolsa. Pelo menos eu ainda tinha meu frasco de perfume vencido.


	22. Minha PteI

**Olá ;) Muito obrigada pelas reviews, elas foram muito inspiradoras. É impressionante como alguns leitores parecem ler a minha mente, antes que eu escreva a idéia que estou tendo para o próximo capítulo, alguém comenta exatamente o que vai acontecer, sem nem saber disso. **

**Bom, eu esperei ansiosamente para fazer o capítulo de hoje. Talvez mais do que esperei para escrever sobre a "primeira vez" do Jacob e da Nessie em MU. O capítulo ficou **_**enorme**_**, mais de cinqüenta páginas, e eu resolvi fragmentá-lo em duas partes para não deixar a leitura tão cansativa. Ele tem um pouco de ação (que eu ADOREI fazer *.* Foi absolutamente fofo, depois de todo o desespero da cena), um personagem meio desaparecido que finalmente voltou, uma boa dose de romance e também uma NC (na segunda parte, que eu só vou publicar depois que vocês comentarem a primeira). Mas não esperem o tipo de NC que venho fazendo desde MS. Essa é diferente. Ela começa bem detalhista, como as outras, mas depois muda, e foi necessário mudar. Talvez não seja tão excitante quanto as que costumo fazer, mas tem uma atmosfera diferente. E um pouco triste, na verdade. Acho que lembrar de coisas que perdemos é sempre triste, não tem como não ser, e tentei passar isso no final do capítulo. Mas peço que ninguém entre em pânico nem taque pedras virtuais em mim nos comentários que vierem, ok? Apenas tenham calma e esperem pelos próximos capítulos. **

**Finalmente vamos saber o que Jasper quis dizer quando disse que o que ele e a Renesmee tinham em comum era "Janus" (no final de MS). Na verdade, o significado disso é mais complexo do que ele mesmo supõe, mas é o tipo de coisa que eu só vou deixar nas entrelinhas, principalmente no final da fic.**

**Um pouco de Leah/Noah nesse capítulo, e eu estou começando a delinear o Noah um pouco mais. Para os que gostam do casal, más notícias. Para os que odeiam, boas notícias, mas não sei por quanto tempo ;) Vamos ver o que eles decidem fazer. **

**Ah, obrigada por visitarem meu Flickr, realmente só dá pra postar comentário quem tem cadastro no site =/ Mas foi bom saber que gostaram das fotos e das montagens, e não me surpreende nada que a fanmade do Jacob em MU tenha sido recorde de visualização ;) Eu entendo, meninas, eu entendo, não dá mesmo para **_**não**_** olhar.**

**Comentem, ok? Beijos ;***

**Priscilla****: Eu sou Team Jacob mesmo ;) Não é que eu não curta o Edward, é só que ele não faz meu estilo, não gosto de caras certinhos demais, sossegados demais. Ele não tem aquele toque apimentado do meu Jake. **

"Bom essa doida da Nessie me lembrou bastante da Bella neste cap, foi muito engraçada as reações dela, e OH deus esse Jake", **engraçado você falar isso porque eu me inspirei EXATAMENTE na Bella par fazer a Nessie nesse capítulo AHhahuahu É que eu achava hilárias as reações dela ao Edward, e eu mesma fico meio assim, abobada quando visualizo o Jacob na minha mente. **

"Esse cap foi muito fofo, é tão bonito ver eles dois assim, depois que a Nessie nasceu nos livros, eles se tornaram meu ''casal'' favorito. Um dois motivos é por eu amar crianças, ainda uma perfeita como a Renesmee, e esse cap oi muito fofo, e gostaria muito que ela engravidasse é lógico,rs, mas tudo que vier da sua cabeçinha será ótimo, então vou esperar.", **já que você mencionou, eu indico duas fics da minha querida leitora e escritora Jeamalo. Ela sempre comenta aqui, mas o nome das fics são "A prometida" e "Então eu nasci". Talvez você até já tenha lido. Retratam a Renesmee criança ;) Eu não tenho o menor talento pra escrever sobre crianças e por isso acho a coisa mais fofa quem consegue**.

**Finalmente o período fértil da Renesmee acabou, mas pelo menos nessa primeira parte do capítulo ainda não aconteceu nada entre ela e o Jacob. Mas prometo que vou compensar na segunda parte ;) Obrigada, querida, e espero seu comment ;* **

**Ivina**: _Oi, linda ;)_ "As vezes fico vendo as entrevistas pelo youtube de Taylor, só p ouvir sua voz, realmente seu timbre tem um quê de provocante. notei que, apesar da idade, nas entrevistas ele parece ser mais maduro, mais concentrado do que Robert, apesar de ser super brincalhão. É como se ele levasse mais a sério tudo isso, esse 360° em sua vida", **Isso é uma verdade. Não sei se ele leva mais a sério, mas eu fico impressionada com o modo quase indiferente com que ele lida com a fama. Ele não parece estar nada perto de surtar como a Lindsay Lohan ou a Britney Spears (que se recuperou, graças a deus). Parece que é tudo muito natural para ele. Não sei se isso é maturidade ou faz parte da personalidade da pessoa mesmo, só sei que isso – além da beleza, claro – é uma das razões pelo qual eu gosto tanto dele, mesmo ele não sendo o melhor ator de Hollywood. Gosto de caras centrados, acho muito sexy quem tem autocontrole ;)**

"Maravilhoso essa interação provocada e auxiliada por vc entre texto e imagem! clor d+ nas fotos de taylor...aiaiaia, aquele monatgem dele no banheiro deu certinho com aquele cap em que ele invade os sonhos de Ness" **eu nem tinha lembrado disso! AHUhuahuahu caramba, como eu sou avoada...Realmente, tem tudo a ver essa montagem. Depois que você falou eu fiquei olhando pra ela, encaixa perfeitamente!**

"E esse xeque-mate...golpe sinistro...cuidado mandy ...aiaiai..e tenha fôlego para moonlight Darkness!", **na verdade, eu estava pensando mais em publicar algumas cenas que acontecem depois do final da fic, tipo um Slice of Life (que a J Ward costuma fazer e eu adoro *.*).** **Tem certas coisas que estou planejando, mas não queria fazer outra fic pra contar sobre elas, então pode ser que eu faça capítulos separados.** **De qualquer modo, vai ser publicado com outro nome e não vai fazer parte de MU, e também não vai se chamar Moonlight Darkness. Vai ser algo mais... ensolarado ;) **

"Realmente tudo tão difícil entre eles...tomara que no próximo cap nossa amada escritora esteja bem boazinha rsrsrsrsrsrsr ow...eles merecem uma grande parte em um cap bem especial... sei que já pensou nisso kkkkkkkkk , e também sei que será melhor do que eu !"** Talvez. Eu escrevi a NC deles três vezes, porque nunca ficava satisfeita. Achava que tinha que escrever páginas e páginas para dar conta de todo o tesão deles HUAhuahua Mas depois eu pensei que não é bem assim. O bom de lidar com as palavras é dosar o peso certo delas, e não estou dizendo que sei fazer isso, só que eu inovei um pouco dessa vez e resolvi tirar metade da NC que eu tinha feito. NCs são boas, mas só por causa de toda a tensão que antecede elas. Se são muito extensão, cansam, como qualquer descrição. De qualquer modo, não foi uma NC curta, já que toda a segunda parte é pura interação Jakeness. **

"Notei que apesar de todo romantismo (ressaltando isso), Jacob estava meio que " o outro jake", assim, meio direto, meio arrogante, mandão...não sei se foi só impressão...teve partes nos diálogos que ficava com pena da Ness, meio que lembrando desde o início da fic, seus sofrimentos e choros... se bem que o lobo voltou não é, e agora Jake é junção de 2 jakes" **Teve outra leitora que comentou que ele devia ter sido mais carinhoso com a Renesmee agora que tinha as lembranças todas de volta. Acontece que esse Jacob é muito influenciado pelas tatuagens, ou seja, tem um aspecto mais sombrio e agressivo, por isso tem um comportamento mais distante. **

**Bom, querida,obrigada pelos comentários, de verdade ;) Bjão ;***

**Jessicabsr****: Oi, querida! Eu gostei dessa sua história que você comentou resumidamente, heim. Parece interessante. Você já começou a escrever? Achei os trechos que você citou bem interessantes. Queria saber mais. **

"Bom não posso deixar de afirmar que segue com a mesma qualidade, perfeito, só achei que faltou um pouco de carinho (carinho do tipo romântico, não meloso ou algo mais) vindo do Jake já que ele esteve tanto tempo sem memória ele deveria ter voltado como se não visse Ness a algum tempo", **pois é, eu comentei isso com a Ivina ali em cima. Jacob não voltou como se não visse a Renesmee há muito tempo, a sensação é mais como se ele nunca tivesse se afastado dela. Como se nada tivesse mudado. **

"amei a intoxicação do Jacob foi ilaria tadinho, ele só não ficou sego porque estava de óculos. AHSUHAUHSUH", **SIM! AHUhuahu essa cena eu não tinha planejado, ela veio meio que na hora e eu morri de rir enquanto escrevia ela. Foi uma reação bem desesperada da Renesmee, mas eu com certeza faria qualquer coisa parecida se estivesse no lugar dela. **

"PS: quero um Jakezinho na fic *-* AUSHUHASUHAU Um já é bom imagina dois (o filho deles)*-*", **ai gente, tenham paciência. Agora não é o momento, a Renesmee bem sabe disso. Mas quem sabe...**

**Bom, obrigada pela review, flor ;* **

**Jeamalo****: Oi minha linda!** "Não sei como vc pretende levar essa história da Nessie fértil, e só consigo pensar que vc o colocou na história pq é pra Nessie engravidar.", **É mais para que a gente (e ela mesma) pense nas possibilidades que existem. Não significa que ela vá engravidar, só que isso é possível. Alguns leitores já andavam me perguntando como ela não engravidava e o ciclo fértil foi uma forma de responder isso a eles. Sobre qual raça eles gerariam, não tenho a menor idéia o.o Ahuhuahu Mas é legal pensar no assunto, eu fico divagando quando escrevo sobre isso na fic. **

"E que mal lhe pergunte que fim deu o Nahuel e o lance dos outros hibridos? É seu grande desfecho? Não quero estragar nada, mas não consigo não tentar adivinhar"**, sua pergunta vai ser respondida nesse capítulo. Mas não tem nenhuma relação com o desfecho. **

Fiquei muito feliz que vc tenha lido minha finc da Nessie bebê ela foi uma coisa muito surtada que tive e por estar acompanhando a outra, ainda tem muita coisa pela frente Jake terá muitas provações no caminho da maturidade." **Eu adorei "Então eu nasci", é fácil de ler, fluída e surpreendente do começo ao fim. De verdade, gostei muito. Não canso de falar isso ;) Mas é que fico muito feliz quando leio coisas legais, não consigo parar de elogiar HUAhuahu**

**Obrigadinha pela review, flor ;***

**Ge****: Olá ;)** "Juro eu chorei de emoçao na parte que ele fala que faz parte da perfeiçao agora, isso foi muito fofo. Se fosse possível, eu queria pular no meio do Jacob e da Renesmee, enganchar os braços em cada um deles e ficar de velona" **AUHUAHUAHU ri horrores quando li isso! Imagina!** **Mas sobre a parte da perfeição... eu nem sei se consegui mesmo passar o que eu pretendia, é que olhar o céu (especialmente de noite) para mim é algo meio sagrado, sabe? A sensação que eu tenho é exatamente essa, de que existe no universo uma perfeição tão grande e complexa que chega a doer só de desconfiar dela. Mas não é uma dor ruim, é boa, eu sinto como se estivesse me desfazendo de alegria. E eu penso que o amor parece com isso, como olhar o céu e ver a pontinha de toda essa perfeição. Então eu tentei colocar isso na boca do Jacob, com as palavras dele, porque a gente sabe o quanto a Renesmee o ama, mas ele quase nunca fala sobre isso, embora pense muito nela. **

"Nossa eu sou muito tosca, enquanto eu lia, não sei pq, mas fiquei lembrando do filme Jurassic Park...ridículo não?" **Não. Eu também pensei nisso quando escrevi ;) Aquele espaço enorme e vazio, e depois a lanchonete temática deserta... pensei na parte em que as crianças voltam da floresta a atacam os doces na cozinha HUAhuahu Eu adoro esse filme. Na verdade, adoro qualquer livro do Michael Crichton. Ele é um dos escritores mais fantásticos que eu já li, tenho verdadeiros ataques de adrenalina lendo os livros dele ;) Pense no que é ler Jurassic Park e estar **_**no meio**_** daqueles dinossauros. Ele consegue fazer isso, é incrível. **

"Como vc não sugeriu uma trilha sonora pra esse capitulo, eu escolhi aquela "Fogo" do Capital Inicial versão acústica, achei que tinha tudo a ver", **gosto dessa música, mas na verdade eu tenho esquecido freqüentemente de sugerir musicas ou de colocar alguma como epígrafe nos capítulos**. **Na verdade, quando escrevi "Planetarium" eu escutei muito a própria musiquinha do vídeo da Aurora Boreal que sugeri ;) Ela é meio celestial, e penso em algo assim como trilha sonora para o cap. anterior. **

"Jacob virou literalmente um gatão agora, eu entendi perfeitamente o olhar dele, pq eu tenho um gato (felino)." **Esse efeito do olhar dele me veio na última hora. Eu sabia que agora que o "outro" Jacob estava de volta, tinha que trazer algumas características mais sinistras, e essa me pareceu perfeita. Não fazia sentido que fossem os mesmos olhos verde neón do anterior, porque o Jake que conhecemos também está de volta. Então pensei em algo que ficasse no meio do caminho, e achei que esse efeito que eu gosto de descrever como "lampejo metálico" só fosse visível no escuro. Para que os leitores visualizassem melhor, descrevi também como "o luar refletindo numa madrepérola negra". É o mesmo efeito e eu estou fascinada por ele *.***

"Eu amo o seu Jacob... é natural que ele seja diferente agora, afinal já se passaram muitos anos, ele não é mais aquele garoto virgem e adolescente dos livros...ele amadureceu, virou homem...e que homem...sério será que existe alguem tão gostoso assim de verdade? Queria tanto ter um sonho erótico com ele, mas não consigo", **AHUHUAHUAhu se serve como dica, escreva sobre ele. Olha, funciona que é uma beleza! HUAhahu você fica pensando tanto nisso que acaba sonhando. Teve uma época que eu ficava extasiada quando acordava, mas eu sonhava com o Taylor Lautner u.u E meus sonhos sempre foram reais demais, então você pode imaginar como eu ficava quase surtando de felicidade HUAhuahu Mas era um pouco angustiante quando me dava conta que tinha sido só sonho...** **Então, eu prefiro não sonhar essas coisas.**

Bom, obrigadinha, flor ;* Comente o cap. de hoje, ok?

**Gabiand****: Oie!** "Quero ver no próximo cap (com esperança de rolar ciumes bemmmm quentes da parte do Jake XDDD)" **Você teve uma boa intuição, só errou pela situação ;) Com certeza, o Jacob teve uma crise SÉRIA de ciúmes no cap. de hoje, mas aposto que você nem imagina porque. "**E principalmente pelo Jake ter o lado agressivo de volta (do guerreiro)",** hum... pois é, pense numa coisa dessas...**

**Bjs querida, obrigada pela comentário e pelo incentivo ;* **

**Michelle Lautner****: Oi querida!** "porque a Renesmee não se rende logo? É quase que impossível resistir a ele! Então se ela está conseguindo fazer isso, eu só posso dar a ela uma qualidade: guerreira! Se fosse eu, no primeiro beijo, eu já teria me entregado (isso é bem constrangedor! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Jacob/Taylor é muuuuita coisa!)" **Eu tenho que concordar com você, flor, mas não se trata só de sexo. Ela está pensando na possibilidade e engravidar e isso a deixa bem assustada. Como o Jacob comentou, existem formas de precaução, é claro, as mesmas que eles usavam antes de toda essa confusão começar, mas na época a Renesmee não tinha medo de acontecimentos imprevistos. Não passava pela cabeça dela ter medo de algum dia ficar sem a pessoa que ela amava. Agora, as coisas são diferentes**. **Para ela, a possibilidade de colocar uma terceira pessoa no meio de toda essa bagunça a deixa apavorada, e eu sinceramente consigo entender por que. **

"Ah! Você disse, que agora, mais do que nunca o Taylor é o Jacob da sua fic! Sabe, eu já li fic's em que a autora não colocava o Meu Taylor como o Meu Jacob Black! E sinceramente, eu não conseguia e não consigo imaginar outro ator como Jacob, assim como não imagino outro ator como Edward! Acostumei mesmo com eles!" **No começo eu não fazia muita questão de descrever o Jake como Taylor. Mas, realmente, ele **_**é**_** o Jacob. Tive que me render ;) **

"Mas enfim, eu senti saudade da Leah e do Noah (por falar nele...ele é um tremendo gato! rsrs). Senti mesmo a falta deles!" **Vão parecer no cap. de hoje ;)**

"A Elena também é muito diferente da Bella! Sabe, mais madura, sei lá! Ela não fica lá quase se suicidando por causa do Stefan, ao contrário da Bella, que só falta lamber o chão que o Edward pisou! É! Pra mim, a Bella é muito sem noção!" **Eu penso exatamente isso, e também sobre o resto que você falou sobre VD, que eu não colei tudo porque era muita coisa. Mas isso acontece só na serie para a televisão, porque nos livros (horríveis, diga-se de passagem), a Elena consegue ser mais chata que a Bella. **

**Obrigadinha pelo comment, adorei ;***

**Cintya****: Oi, flor! Que bom que gostou das fotos no meu Flickr, como já falei, escolhi elas a dedo.**

"não se incomode com a falta de reviews no cap. passado não, tem duas coisas que pesam muito o final de ano deixa a vida da gente O CAOS e também o fato de ter tido uma participação considerável de Noah/Leah (que diga-se de passagem curti pra caramba, ficou muito boa - apesar de achar que eles mereciam acabar logo com akela agonia e e se acertarem de vez, mas eu sei, eu sei... tudo no seu tempo rsrsrsr)" **Caramba, uma das poucas que gosta de Noah/Leah Ahuahua Vai ter mais deles no cap. de hoje. Eu não entendo porque algumas leitoras não gostam dele (ou dele com ela), e só posso concluir que seja porque ele destrata o Jacob. Já expliquei várias vezes que é uma reação de posse, mas enfim... Não é nada pessoal com o Jacob, é só que ele não sabe deixar passar o fato de que Leah era louca por ele. **

**Estou adorando seus coments sobre MS. Vou responder alguns deles:**

"Mas tem algo nesse capitulo q me deixou meio "confusa" - acho que o pai do Nauhel foi uma ótima escolha para ser vilão, ele já apareceu na hisória original e ficou bem claro que não tinha escrupulos (mas também não se sabe muuito mais que isso, pois a Mayer não se aprofundou) e acho que vc pderia ter feito uma melhor apresentação deele para o público", **eu concordo com você, ficou meio solto, mas eu não queria me aprofundar nesse personagem porque detalhar muito o aspecto lunático dele tornaria a fic um pouco pesada, e eu queria que MS fosse bem leve nesse sentido, até mesmo bobinha (tirando o capítulo "Consagração" que não tem nada de bobo), então decidi não falar muito sobre ele. **

"Ah, não, por favor, não tenha um choque térmico...", ele murmurou, os olhos se arregalando. tá isso foi mega bizarro/engraçado é muito estranho alguém ter um acesso de tesão em meio uma crise de hipotermia mas seilá, de repente se eu estivesse numa situação dessas e fosse salva por Jacob Black talvez eu também sentisse mais que gratidão também né? Kkkkkkkkkkkk" **HUAhuahuahu sim, é bem absurdo ter ataque de tesão quando se está morrendo congelada, mas eu também tenho minhas dúvidas se conseguiria **_**não**_** ter um se tivesse um cara como o Jacob nu, se esfregando em mim AHUhuahu Só que ele não fez isso para deixar ela excitada, foi pra aquecer ela mesmo. Ele queria fazer isso com a Bella em Eclipse: " - Regras básicas de sobrevivência", mas o Edward quase decapitou ele por isso. Aliás essa é uma das partes que eu mais gosto no livro todo (tirando o beijo do Jake com a Bella que é lindo, apesar de não curtir eles dois juntos), a parte da barraca e da conversa do Jacob com o Edward. **

**Bom, querida, obrigada pelas reviews, comente sempre que puder e quiser ;) bjs ;***

**Gaby**: "a caraca 12 dias? eles n vaum aguentar tanto tempo! eh melhor eles fazerem logo pq depois n vai ter camisinha e pilula q resolva uahsauhsuahsuahs" **HUAahuahuhuahuahu olha, você quase chegou bem perto da verdade. É por isso que a Renesmee sabe que é melhor nem começar. **"e jake ta mt paciente..ta resistindo mt!", **Ambos estão, mas não é frescura, é só bom senso. Dos dois. Mas calma, em breve eles vão finalmente poder se entregar a todo esse tesão ;) **

"e ele tem q se livrar desse trauma do olho dele! foi tudo por causa dakele zelador ou sei la o q era naum foi? ain tadinho..", **não é trauma por causa do zelador, não. O Jacob tem uma relação nada amistosa com tudo que tem a ver com o lado guerreiro dele. A gente vai saber melhor sobre isso nos próximos capítulos. **

**Obrigada querida, continue acompanhando, certo? ;***

**Leonna****: Ah finalmente apareceu a pessoa! AHUhuahua Menina estava me perguntando onde você tinha se metido o.o Mas eu entendo, problemas com conexão são um porre, ngm merece u.u **

"ahhhh eu n acredito q eles vaum ficar nessa! tem tantos modos de se previnir!", **mas nenhum deles é 100%, e a Renesmee não vai relevar isso,** **além do mais, tem o fato de que alguns podem não ter o mesmo efeito no organismo dela,** "como eh q eles estaum conseguindo? ainda mais q ele ta um tempaum sem e ela nesse periodo? e agora ele ta com o olfato apurado de novo? cara eh impossivel!ja pensou o q eu faria com um homem desses?" **AHhuahuahu pois é, engraçado que em MS a Renesmee não tinha o menor autocontrole, pelo contrário, deixava o Jacob maluco. Agora, está sendo o inverso! **

"e tbm tem essa perte dele mandar fechar o planetarium..isso me fez lembrar o edward e todos akeles exageros..hmmm mas tirando isso foi tudo taum romantico..q QUASE me fez esquecer a nc q naum teve...mas na prox. vai ter neh?",** sim, na segunda parte ;) Comentem muito pra eu postar mais rápido *sorriso chantagista* =D  
><strong>  
>"qd os autores de fic deixam link p musicas ou imagens ou videos eu nunca abro..mas dessa vez eu abri o video da aurora..eh realmene lindo!", <strong>ah, menina, não faça isso, a gente coloca os links com tanto carinho pra vocês...Mas que bom que gostou. Experimente dar uma olhada no link do Flickr que postei, você não vai se arrepender. <strong>**Beijinhos, querida ;***

**Megan Prongs Black****: Oi, Megan! Hum..Prongs... The Marauder's? ****Se for, confesso que amo u.u Harry Potter é minha perdição, principalmente os marotos. Obrigada por comentar, embora tenha sido uma review bem curtinha ;) Fico feliz que esteja gostando ;***

**bia duraes**** : Oi flor! Aiin IAN! *.* Menina, sério, eu surto toda vez que um livro novo sai nas livrarias. Não to me agüentando para ler Amante Meu. Adoro todos eles, o Z, o Warth, o Butch, não tem nenhum que seja chato ou menos desejável. Mas no momento eu estou encantada pelo John. **

**Eu não ia privar meus leitores do cap. anterior, só ia postá-lo depois, numa parte separada, como estou planejando fazer com algumas cenas que surgem na minha cabeça às vezes sobre o futuro deles. Eu realmente queria que a Meyer fizesse isso também, por mais que ela tenha colocado um ponto final na saga, eu sinto tanta vontade de saber o que aconteceu depois, com os Cullen, com o Jake e a Nessie, enfim. A gente se apega aos personagens e depois tem que aprender a viver sem eles u.u Eu crio verdadeira dependência dos livros que leio. **

**Bom, espero que goste do cap. de hoje e não se esqueça de comentar e esperar pela segunda parte ;)**

"FIQUEI MEIO CHOCADA COM O NOAH POR SUA ATITUDE MAS EU ENTENDO QUANDO AMAMOS NÃO MEDIMOS ESFORÇOS PRA PROTEGER E CUIDAR DE QUEM AMAMOS MAS CARA COMO VC FALOU Q TÁ SE INSPIRANDO EM IRMANDADE DA ADAGA NEGRA DEPOIS Q EU LI OS LIVROS ENTENDI MELHOR AINDA O NOAH ELE TÁ IGUAL AOS MACHOS VINCULADOS NÉ RSRSRSRS" **Pois é, é uma reação bem parecida. Só que não é tão irracional assim, na verdade, tem uma explicação mais lógica que ele mesmo vai comentar no cap. de hoje.** **Tem a ver com um suposto **_**imprinting**_** que a gente não sabe se ele teve ou não.**

"TIVE DÓ DA LEAH COITADA SE ABRINDO TOTALMENTE PRO JAKE ATÉ Q FOI FOFO MAS REALMENTE ELA TÁ DESESPERADA PQ PRA GENTE CHEGAR E FALAR TD ASSIM DE UMA VEZ É PQ AGENTE CONSEGUIU ENTENDER Q REALMENTE NÃO TEM MAIS JEITO NÉ", **eu penso que para uma pessoa como ela se abrir do jeito que ela fez foi mesmo um surto, um desabafo, uma reação totalmente automática**. **Eu me identifico muito com ela nesse sentido porque não gosto de falar sobre coisas muito pessoas com pessoas que me afetam emocionalmente, mas as vezes, quando perco a paciência, sai tudo e depois eu fico chocada comigo mesma HAhhau Mas não acho que ela se arrependeu, estava na hora de fazer o que ela fez. Não dava mais.**

"ENTENDI PQ VC DISSE Q A PARTE DA RENESMEE ERA TOTALMENTE INPIRADA NA IRMANDADE EO OS TEMPOS DE NESCESSIDADE CHEGARM PRA RENESMEE", **É, mas só é igual nas devidas proporções. Na IAN, a necessidade das fêmeas é bem mais insuportável, para elas e para os machos ao redor. Não é tão assim com a Renesmee, o cheiro dela deixa eles muito excitados, mas eles podem se controlar com alguma prática.** **Alguma leitora, não lembro qual, comentou algo do tipo "Como o Carlisle resistiu? Ele já tá velho assim é?", eu rachei de rir AHUHUAHUAU mas o caso é que Carlisle resistiu porque depois de tantos anos convivendo com a tentação do sangue, qualquer outra tentação é ridícula para ele.**

"ESPERO SINCERAMENTE Q abestafera RECONHEÇA A RENESMEE E DEIXE A COISA ROLAR" **Ahuhuahua assim não vale! Você já sabe o que vai acontecer! Mas não vai ser tão fácil quanto foi pro Rhage, mas isso a gente só vai saber melhor na segunda parte. Bom querida, é isso, obrigada pelas reviews ;***

**21. Minha – Parte I**

[RENESMEE]

O termômetro digital apitou e Carlisle o retirou de minha boca para examiná-lo.

"O cheiro está mais fraco", murmurou, distraído, "Sua temperatura está abaixando...", ergueu os olhos dourados para mim, "Como está se sentindo?"

"Ótima."

Ele sorriu.

"Dez dias. Quase o mesmo tempo que o ciclo de uma humana."

"Quando vou ter outro?"

Carlisle esterilizou o termômetro com álcool e tornou a guardá-lo na gaveta.

"Não há como saber agora, Renesmee. Sugiro que tenha cuidado."

Me encolhi. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Ter cuidado com _coisas_ não planejadas. Isso me lembrou que eu tinha algumas perguntas para fazer a ele.

"Bom", comecei, cautelosa, "Acha que... se um dia, por acaso, eu e Jacob quiséssemos... mas não estou dizendo que vai acontecer, é só que isso de ficar fértil me fez pensar em algumas coisas e... Eu só queria saber se você acha que tem algum problema..."

Não consegui terminar a pergunta. Na verdade, não consegui formulá-la. Franzi o nariz, percebendo o quanto minha tentativa de parecer indiferente fora desastrosa.

Carlisle cruzou os braços, contendo um sorriso paternal.

"Quer saber se você e Jacob são compatíveis para ter um filho?"

Fiquei imóvel, porque estava com medo do que viria a seguir. Mas Carlisle deve ter visto algo em meu rosto que deixou clara minha resposta.

"É uma questão interessante", ele inclinou a cabeça, pensativo, "Vocês têm a mesma quantidade de cromossomos, então, geneticamente, não vejo problema. Mas...", ele fez uma pausa, e eu quase parei de respirar, "Bom, são espécies teoricamente incompatíveis. Inimigos naturais, eu diria. Nosso veneno é fatal para a espécie dele... mas há coisas boas a seu favor. Você é parte humana. Isso torna tudo mais fácil, seria uma gravidez tranqüila. Mas você também é parte vampira, e nesse caso, não temos como saber o que esperar. Pode ser que sua porção humana se encarregue da gestação e você tenha uma gravidez normal de nove meses, mas também pode ser que não seja assim."

"Mas e o bebê?", não me importava o período da gravidez. Por mim, podia ser até de dez anos, "O que ele... seria?"

Carlisle suspirou fundo, como se essa pergunta fosse mais difícil de responder.

"Vou responder com base nos meus estudos: seria um híbrido das três espécies. Talvez uma delas prevaleça, e é impossível dizer qual, mas ele vai ter características bem definidas. Tem também a questão dos genes recessivos. Os genes humanos são recessivos. Nesse caso, há muitas chances de que a criança seja um híbrido perfeito entre...", Carlisle franziu as sobrancelhas para si mesmo, como que se perguntando por que a idéia nunca tinha lhe ocorrido, "as _duas_ espécies."

"Um lobo com sede de sangue?", estremeci.

Em minha mente, vi um garotinho de cabelos pretos correndo pela floresta, os olhos injetados e vermelhos, as presas à mostra. E então, enquanto corria, seus pés se transformavam em patas negras com garras, e ele rosnou para a noite. As presas agora eram caninos afiados. Pingando sangue.

"Não", murmurei. A visão havia tirado minhas forças.

"É só uma hipótese", Carlisle disse depressa, dando para mim um sorriso tranqüilizador, "Também achamos que você seria um monstro antes de nascer. A natureza nos surpreende."

Saí de Vancouver atordoada. Não consegui tirar aquela imagem da cabeça pelo resto da noite. Tive pesadelos horríveis, e acordei várias vezes chorando. Os sonhos novos – com o garotinho virando um lobo assassino – alternavam com os velhos – em que eu perdia Jacob para sempre, e nisso fui até de manhã, quando levantei e me vesti para ir para a galeria.

Passei o dia todo feito um zumbi, atendendo os clientes sem ter a menor idéia do que estava dizendo ou fazendo, e derrubei café duas vezes em minha blusa porque minhas mãos não paravam de tremer. Kate não disse nada, mas me liberou mais cedo, graças a Deus. Voltei para casa meio alheia, freando bruscamente nas faixas de pedestre quando percebia em cima da hora que o sinal estava fechado.

Nem fiquei animada ao tirar minha temperatura e constatar que estava normal outra vez. O período fértil tinha terminado.

Tomei banho, lavei o cabelo e me arrastei para a cama. Mas isso era uma má idéia – assim que eu fechasse os olhos, os pesadelos viriam. Uma idéia súbita aqueceu meu peito e eu apanhei o celular na mesa de cabeceira para discar para Jacob. Agora que não havia mais riscos, ele podia ficar comigo. Como seria maravilhoso ter o corpo quente dele me abraçando agora, eu dormira como um anjo.

Mas a chamada caiu na caixa postal. Era provável que ele estivesse em La Push fazendo uma visita a Billy, e a área de cobertura não era muito boa na reserva.

Deitei a cabeça no travesseiro, frustrada. Minhas pálpebras pesavam e arranhavam meus olhos como lixas, mas eu lutei contra o sono, sabendo que assim que ele vencesse, eu seria puxada para a escuridão do meu subconsciente.

Liguei a televisão no volume alto e escolhi um filme de ação. Qualquer coisa com muito barulho. Mas rolei para o lado e fiquei pensando em tudo que Carlisle dissera. Uma criança híbrida, o equilíbrio perfeito entre duas espécies, assim como eu era. Quais eram as chances, 50%? 30%?

E se as chances de dar certo fossem menores? Já que os genes humanos eram recessivos, a criança tinha pouca probabilidade de ser normal. Era muito mais lógico que herdasse os dons sobrenaturais dos pais. Mas talvez não fosse tão ruim; se eu conseguia controlar minha sede, ele também podia aprender.

Esse pensamento me aliviou um pouco. Nem tudo precisava ser um pesadelo, afinal. Girei na cama outra vez, mudando de posição, e foi então que eu o vi. Não gritei, porque o reconheci quase tão imediatamente quanto o susto que levei.

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Desculpe", disse, "Não queria assustá-la."

Jasper estava parado no vão da porta, de braços e tornozelos cruzados. Usava uma camisa escura que a principio me pareceu azul como a noite, uma calça preta e sapatos fechados. Os cabelos claros estavam um pouco desgrenhados ao redor do rosto bonito, e sua pele era da cor da neve refletindo ao luar.

Suspirei ruidosamente.

"Posso voltar outra hora."

"Não", forcei um sorriso e levantei da cama, desligando a TV, "Só estou cansada."

Fui para a cozinha e liguei a luz. Não havia nada inspirador na geladeira além do meu estoque de sangue frio, que não me apeteceu nem um pouco. Quando me virei, Jasper estava parado perto da mesa, o olhar dourado esquadrinhando meu rosto.

"Olheiras", ele observou, depois ergueu uma sobrancelha, "Trabalhando muito?"

Me encostei no balcão da pia.

"Não. Pensando demais."

Os lábios finos dele se curvaram ligeiramente na insinuação de um sorriso.

"Não vejo como isso pode ser um problema."

Prestei mais atenção nele. Na verdade, o analisei dos pés à cabeça e, por algum tempo, esqueci de piscar. Será que Jasper causava aquele mesmo efeito nas outras pessoas? Será que essa nova beleza hipnotizante era tão perturbadora para os outros?

Arrumei depressa algum assunto para me distrair dele.

"Como está Alice?"

"Extasiada", o sorriso que brincava nos lábios de Jasper aumentou, criando um efeito arrasador com aquele par de olhos cor de ouro líquido. Foi estranho e fascinante ao mesmo tempo, como observar um anjo mal tentando parecer humano, "Não consegue parar de olhar para mim."

"Imagino porque", desviei o olhar, voltando a atenção para meus potes de condimento sobre a mesa, "Foi por isso que veio?", apesar do esforço, não consegui disfarçar a apreensão em minha voz com o significado da visita dele.

O anjo parou de sorrir. Sua beleza insuportável ficava cruel assim, com a expressão congelada numa máscara de indiferença. Mas eu sabia que indiferença queria dizer culpa para Jasper.

"Não estou preparada para isso agora", funguei, "Não sei se poderia fazer essa noite..."

"Renesmee."

"Estou realmente cansada e alimentar você é exaustivo, de várias formas..."

Antes que eu sequer piscasse, a mão gelada dele estava em baixo do meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto. O toque frio me enrijeceu, e quando olhei nos olhos dele, uma onda de pavor me dominou. Era sempre apavorante olhá-lo, porque eu lembrava de tudo que eu tinha sentido e pensado enquanto ele me tomava. Era como ser obrigada a encarar minhas próprias fraquezas.

"Não vim aqui para isso", ele disse, a voz de tenor ganhando milhares de nuances em meus ouvidos, "Mas quero que entenda: não vou forçá-la. Se não quiser, nunca mais vai acontecer."

"Mas você precisa..."

"Não importa. Não é uma solução, se outros problemas surgem com ela."

"Não estou recusando. Só preciso de um tempo para me prepa..."

"Escute", a mão em meu queixo fez uma suave pressão, e quando Jasper ganhou minha atenção novamente, ela se afastou, "Lembra do que falei sobre seu treinamento?"

Treinamento. Fazia tanto tempo... o que é mesmo que ele tinha dito sobre isso? Estávamos no Midnight's? Vasculhei meu cérebro a procura dessa lembrança. Não, estávamos na Casa do Lago, logo depois de Jacob ter voltado do _Outro Lado_. Era isso? Eu me sentia miserável porque ele não me reconheceu e me atacou como se eu fosse...

"Lembra?", Jasper insistiu.

Pisquei, confusa.

"Faz muito tempo, não lembro exatamente o que você disse."

"E o que eu disse sobre sermos iguais?", o tom dele era incisivo, quase impaciente, e isso não me ajudou a pensar.

Balancei a cabeça, um pouco sufocada.

"Janus", a resposta foi automática, "Você disse que era isso que tínhamos em comum."

"Descobriu o que significa?"

"Achei que fosse uma brincadeira!"

Isso pareceu irritá-lo, mas a mudança foi quase imperceptível – o canto de sua boca se curvou para baixo enquanto as narinas dilatavam minimamente e o olhar petrificava nos meus.

"Meu pai dizia isso para mim", ele falou, quase entre dentes, "Antes de me alistar nas guerras do Sul. 'Você deve ir', ele dizia, 'Porque é o seu destino. Você é como uma moeda de latão atirada para cima. Reflete como ouro lá no alto'", Jasper deslizou a mão pelo bolso da calça com tanta suavidade que só percebi que tinha alguma coisa entre os dedos quando a jogou para cima diante de mim. Uma pequena moeda dourada. Ela girou no ar, captando meu olhar, e quando caiu outra vez sobre a palma de mármore dele, vi na superfície o símbolo que eu tinha passado noites estudando nos sites do Google. Janus, o semideus de duas caras. "Meu pai me deu essa moeda quando fui para o Sul. Colecionava antiguidades. Disse que era para me lembrar de quem eu era, mas só fui descobrir o significado disso muitos anos depois", o sorriso cruel voltou, dessa vez chegando até os olhos, "Ele estava certo quando dizia que meu lugar não era entre as pessoas comuns. E também estava certo sobre a moeda."

Jasper a segurou entre o indicador e o polegar e a ergueu para mim. A excitação e o entusiasmo avivaram suas cores – o tom de madrepérola da pele reluziu, e o ouro dos olhos pareceu faiscar.

"Janus representa os dois lados de tudo", ele girou a pequena moeda para que eu visse a outra face, "E a porção oculta em nós mesmos."

Eu sabia dessa parte, porque foi tudo que consegui encontrar com minhas pesquisas.

"Porque ele disse que isso lembraria de quem você é?", perguntei.

"Porque ele sabia, mesmo naquela época, que eu tinha um lado obscuro."

"Está dizendo que _eu_ também tenho um?"

"Você tem, Renesmee, e sabe disso."

"Só porque sou parte vampira não significa que..."

Jasper riu. Não do modo como qualquer um riria, mas de um jeito inquietante. Era o som do deboche.

"Não tem nada a ver com o que você é. Meus irmãos são exatamente a mesma coisa que eu e nenhum deles enlouqueceu pela sede. Nem mesmo Rosalie, que no começo não se importava em matar", a máscara de indiferença começou a se refazer sobre o rosto dele, deixando apenas o brilho selvagem dos olhos, "Tem sempre alguma coisa que nos puxa para as sombras."

Estremeci com essas palavras, especialmente com aquele _nos_. Ele estava me incluindo naquilo, e por alguma razão isso me perturbou mais do que eu esperava.

"Se você está falando sobre o descontrole da sede, acho que há uma pequena diferença entre nós aí", prossegui cautelosa, porque não queria ofendê-lo, "Eu _consigo_ me conter, Jasper."

Jasper me encarou. Achei ter visto a sombra de um sorriso irônico tentar romper aquela máscara imaculada.

"Não? Tem certeza? Nem mesmo com...", o olhar dele se fixou no meu, me retendo, "Jacob?"

Recuei instintivamente, como se Jasper tivesse rugido para mim de repente. Alguma coisa aflorou dentro de mim no momento em que aquelas palavras se agruparam em minha mente – descontrole, sede, Jacob. Era errado mantê-las assim tão perto. Jacob não podia estar ali entre elas, e, no entanto, eu sabia que estava.

Uma imagem passou correndo em minha mente, como um flash. Jasper sobre mim, o corpo duro como aço me prendendo contra a parede enquanto as presas me cravavam. Mas então a cena mudou com naturalidade, estimulada por uma nova perspectiva – _Jacob_ em baixo de mim, subjugado pela minha força, enquanto minha língua abria caminho por sua jugular e encontrava a veia quente e palpitante em seu pescoço.

Fechei os olhos, esmagada pela sede e pelo desejo. Quantas vezes eu tinha imaginado o sabor dele? Quantas vezes tinha me perguntado quão quente seria? Como um wishky envelhecido, desceria queimando tudo por dentro, rasgando. Seria fácil perder o controle depois da primeira gota, e o que viria depois não poderia ser posto em palavras. Eu só precisava começar, apenas começar...

E eu já tinha chegado muito perto disso.

Abri os olhos em choque. Por duas vezes – três, talvez – eu tinha sentido a sede ardente enquanto beijava Jacob. Minhas presas até mesmo salivaram, como uma cobra se preparando para o bote.

"_São espécies teoricamente incompatíveis_", disse a voz de Carlisle em minhas recordações, "_Inimigos naturais, eu diria. Nosso veneno é fatal para a espécie dele._"

Mas eu não era venenosa, não é mesmo? Não poderia matá-lo, pelo menos, não de imediato. Mas eu duvidada que houvesse a menor chance de que Jacob sobrevivesse depois que eu sentisse o gosto de seu sangue. Seria como um vício para mim, uma perdição. Uma maldição.

"Edward', murmurei depressa, encontrando de repente uma luz no fim do túnel, "Edward conseguiu resistir..."

"Edward _não_ é como nós", Jasper pronunciou cada palavra devagar, "Nenhum deles é, Renesmee, não espere até que aconteça para perceber que estava errada."

"Eu vou conseguir..."

"Vai mesmo?", ele insistiu com a voz tranqüila, as mãos de gelo se apoiando na bancada atrás de mim. Seu rosto se posicionou bem na minha frente, sem me dar a opção de ignorá-lo, "Estou vendo a sede se formar em seus olhos agora mesmo, enquanto pensa nele. A respiração irregular, a salivação... As pupilas contraídas."

Fechei os olhos, bloqueando-os para Jasper. Mas eu estava sendo tola, porque não conseguia enganar nem a mim mesma. Eu _sabia_ que era capaz de me conter, mas não ia apostar a vida de Jacob nisso. Mesmo que ele fosse imortal, não tínhamos garantias quanto a isso – _até onde_ ele era imortal?

"Não pode acontecer...", murmurei, reavaliando os argumentos de Jasper.

"Agora entende do que estou falando?", a voz dele continuou contida, como se falasse com uma criança, "Você é como eu, Renesmee. Só que suas motivações são diferentes. Foi por isso que treinei você, não só para que aprendesse a controlar sua força, mas também para que tivesse chances de controlar a _si mesma_. Eu não tive essa opção, Maria não me deu escolha. Agora, é tarde demais para tentar. Mas você pode, porque ainda não conhece a verdadeira sede. Ainda não sentiu a miséria do sangue, como Carlisle costumava chamar."

"O que isso... não entendo, porque está me dizendo... o que quer que eu..."

Minha cabeça girava e ardia. As imagens de Jacob ainda dançavam e minha mente, me perturbando como moscas varejeiras.

A mão de Jasper segurou meu ombro, me mantendo firme.

"Porque não posso mais treinar você. Agora, não precisa de alguém que saiba de tudo, precisa de alguém que enxergue o mundo como você. Eu estou vários degraus acima, não posso simplesmente puxá-la."

"O que eu posso fazer?", mas então refiz a pergunta, "De quem eu preciso?"

Jasper se afastou de mim, aparentemente aliviado, como um soldado satisfeito por ter cumprido uma missão. Não sabia por que ele estava tão agitado com aquela conversa e porque o assunto pareceu tão importante para ele de uma hora para outra, mas tudo isso era irrelevante agora. Se existia a mais ínfima possibilidade de que eu machucasse Jacob, mesmo em meus pesadelos mais impossíveis, eu ia extingui-la.

"Ele já está aqui", Jasper confessou, "Edward o chamou."

Edward sabia daquilo tudo também? Eles tinham tido aquela conversa? As perguntas vagaram pela minha cabeça antes de evaporarem quando outras mais urgentes surgiram.

"Aqui onde? Em Seattle?"

"Na América do Norte. Em Vancouver."

"E o que... Quando vou conhecê-lo?"

Jasper deu um sorriso estranho e cheio de significados, complexo demais para que eu entendesse.

"Vá amanhã para lá. E leve roupas de treino."

Eu estava estacionando na frente da casa de três andares dos Cullen às oito horas da noite em ponto. Levei uma mochila com minhas roupas de treino, como Jasper havia pedido, e saí do carro observando a movimentação na sala através das vidraças. As luzes estavam acesas, até mesmo as dos quartos no segundo andar.

Emmett me recebeu com um típico abraço de urso, me erguendo do chão em seus braços do tamanho de toras.

"Também estou feliz em ver você", dei um tapinha em seu ombro, "Noite animada."

"Recebemos visita", ele fez um movimento de cabeça indicando a sala às suas costas.

Entrei, largando minha mochila no chão. Estavam todos ali, sorridentes e descontraídos, levando mais uma noite fria de Outubro. Rosalie, Alice e minha mãe estavam sentadas juntas num canto, rindo de alguma coisa enquanto Esme mostrava para elas uma tela fresca recém terminada.

Mas o sorriso de minha mãe morreu assim que me viu. Seus olhos cor de âmbar percorreram a sala até os de Edward, e quando seus olhares se encontraram, uma seriedade dura marcou a expressão dela.

"E então", falei em voz alta num tom amistoso, "Onde está a visita?"

Ninguém me respondeu, mas todos viraram os rostos para a parte leste da sala, que dava para a encosta nos fundos da casa. Segui o olhar deles e levei alguns segundos para reconhecer nosso visitante.

Ele estava tão diferente que fiquei em dúvida se era mesmo quem eu achava que era. Mas quando sorriu para mim, fazendo os olhos cor de champagne cintilarem, tive certeza.

Nahuel tinha cortado fora praticamente todo o cabelo preto e brilhoso que pendia em suas costas. As laterais de sua cabeça perfeitamente arredondada agora estavam cobertas por uma camada de cabelo quase ínfima, e uma parte maior, de mais de quatro dedos, a atravessava numa faixa que ia da nuca à testa. Embora estivesse frio, ele estava sem camisa, e a pele castanha, daquele tom de marrom quente e inacreditável, contrastava com a calça clara e folgada.

E então eu me dei conta de que ele estava em cima da janela, se equilibrando na esquadria com tanta facilidade como se andasse no chão.

"Boa noite", disse ele com educação, dando alguns passos pelo parapeito com a desenvoltura de um gato deslizando por um telhado, "Da última vez que nos vimos, você era uma colegial."

Que mentira deslavada. Eu era uma universitária.

"E você...", bom, eu não sabia o que dizer quanto a ele. Tudo que eu podia pensar é que ele não parecia Nahuel, embora eu não conseguisse definir _o que_ ele parecia.

Ele sorriu com minha falta de argumento, e então saltou para o chão. Os pés nus amorteceram o impacto com naturalidade – ele nem estremeceu. Caminhou na minha direção da maneira que eu me lembrava, cauteloso, enquanto os olhos atentos estudavam todos os movimentos na sala.

"Quando vamos começar?", apesar de ter parado bem do meu lado, não foi para mim que perguntou, e o tom ligeiramente insolente em sua voz me incomodou.

"Hoje", foi Edward quem respondeu.

"Agora", Jasper complementou.

Virei para eles, confusa.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

"Nahuel veio treinar você", Edward explicou.

Encarei o perfil de Nahuel, porque ele estava voltado para Edward. Não era só fisicamente que ele tinha mudado, existia alguma coisa no rosto dele que eu não lembrava estar ali antes. Uma maturidade sagaz que emanava em seus movimentos, uma esperteza gatuna que combinava perfeitamente com o corpo esguio e os músculos delineados. Mesmo assim, eu não conseguia vê-lo como um treinador – não quando o comparava a Jasper.

"Não acho que vai dar certo", eu disse finalmente.

Nahuel não se deu ao trabalho de me olhar, mas um sorriso lento curvou seus lábios simétricos.

O vento soprou ao meu redor, espalhando meu cabelo no rosto, e por um momento pensei que alguém deveria fechar a janela. Todos ficaram de repente muito quietos, numa expectativa latente, e o vento desapareceu.

"Tudo bem, isso já foi longe demais...", atravessei a sala para pegar minha mochila.

Ou, pelo menos, pensei em fazer isso. Quando ergui o pé, alguma coisa o prendeu no mesmo lugar e eu tropecei para a frente. Ergui as mãos instintivamente, evitando ir de cara no chão. Praguejei e olhei para baixo, procurando uma dobra de tapete ou qualquer coisa que justificasse aquela queda, e então vi meus cadarços amarrados com pelo menos uns cinco nós que prendiam um ao outro.

Olhei boquiaberta para todos na sala, mas meu olhar por fim recaiu em Nahuel. Ele me observava com um sorriso prepotente e uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Como...", arfei, "Como fez _isso_?"

Ele estendeu a mão para mim. Olhei para ela, a achando horrivelmente grande.

"Não podemos fazer isso", exclamei, boquiaberta, "Não podemos nos mover assim!"

"Sim, podemos", ele disse, sem recolher a mão ignorada, "Podemos fazer tudo que eles fazem", lançou um rápido olhar para os Cullen, "Só precisamos de prática."

Não percebi que Edward e minha mãe estavam de repente do meu lado, me levantando. Fiquei em pé segurando a mão deles, incapaz de me mover. Nahuel tinha atado meus cadarços em menos de centésimos de segundos. Tinha dado _vários_ nós, e ainda coroado cada um deles com lacinhos femininos. Uma provocação intragável. Eu não conseguia absorver isso. Não fazia sentido.

"Isso é verdade?", olhei para minha mãe, como se a palavra dela fosse uma comprovação maior do que a que Nahuel tinha dado.

"Você acabou de ver."

Virei para Edward.

"Porque quer tanto que ele me ensine? Porque quer que eu seja como vocês?"

Ele trocou com minha mãe o mesmo olhar de antes, misterioso e indecifrável, e ela reagiu com a mesma expressão séria de... desaprovação?

"Jasper teve uma longa conversa com todos nós. Ele teme que você sinta certos... anseios no futuro."

Meu olhar acusador fuzilou Jasper, mas ele não pareceu perturbado.

"Não acredito nisso", minha mãe interveio em minha defesa, mas sua voz era pacífica, na verdade, apaziguadora, "Sei que você é especial em vários sentidos. Mas concordo que não custa nada se precaver."

Encarei todos eles, nem um pouco convencida. Tinha de haver um motivo maior para tudo aquilo, mas não encontrei nada que me deixasse desconfiada nos rostos afetuosos dos oito vampiros que me olhavam.

Soltei as mãos de meus pais e mantive os olhos baixos. Uma pontada de orgulho ferido ainda me fazia querer me vingar de Nahuel, e talvez a oportunidade certa fosse aceitar ser treinada por ele até que aprendesse a revidar.

"Está bem", falei, disfarçando meu orgulho num tom de indiferença imperturbável, "Vamos começar."

[BELLA]

Fomos todos para a parte de trás da casa. Estava escuro, mas Esme acendeu as luzes externas, formando um tapete dourado sobre o gramado bem aparado. Nahuel se adiantou, andando confiante até o centro e se virando para nós com um movimento empertigado – primeiro a cabeça, depois o corpo.

Renesmee ficou entre nós, claramente contrariada. Era errado fazer o que estávamos fazendo e Edward sabia disso, mas como eu podia culpá-lo por tentar dar uma chance a ela? Eu mesma reconhecia que era uma boa idéia, só não conseguia imaginar Jacob achando a mesma coisa.

Não, definitivamente, ele odiaria aquilo. Talvez ficasse realmente enfurecido quando descobrisse, a ponto de... perder o controle. E eu nem queria imaginar o que isso significava, agora que ele era um guerreiro.

Pelo que Renesmee tinha me contado, recuperar as memórias não o deixou menos explosivo. Aquele lobo ainda dominava grande parte de sua personalidade, e eu sempre ficava nervosa quando pensava no porque ela estava em suas costas. Para lembrá-lo quem ele era e o que devia fazer – nos caçar. Nos caçar incansavelmente.

"Renesmee", Alice murmurou ao meu lado, como se a lembrasse de avançar.

Ela nos olhou de soslaio, então deu um passo na direção de Nahuel. Ele sorriu e espaçou as pernas, ansioso.

"O que vai ser esse treino exatamente?", ela perguntou.

"Primeiro, vou fazê-la enxergar o mundo com _outros olhos_. Com os olhos que você herdou dele", apontou para Edward do meu outro lado.

"Como isso é possível?", ela riu, um gesto que deixou evidente que não dava nenhum crédito a ele.

Ela parou há um dois metros de Nahuel. Ele avaliou o espaço entre eles e ergueu a mão, a chamando mais para perto. Renesmee não pareceu satisfeita, mas avançou mais.

"O que está vendo?", ele perguntou.

"Você."

"Não seja vaga", as palavras foram um pouco ríspidas, mas não dava para saber se era porque estava irritado ou impaciente, "O que está vendo em _mim_?"

Eu a conhecia bem para saber que estava se esforçando para se concentrar. Renesmee podia ser muito carismática, mas não confiava nos outros tão facilmente quanto fazia crer. E, naquele momento, Nahuel era para ela um elemento indesejável no meio de nós, como uma farpa enfiada num dedo.

"Estou vendo...", ela começou, quicando um pouco no lugar e esfregando os dedos, "Seu rosto."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando mais.

"Quer que eu descreva?"

"Por favor", Nahuel sibilou, a ironizando com o tom exageradamente polido.

"Estou vendo seu cabelo escuro caindo entre os olhos, e as sobrancelhas finas arqueando sobre eles. O nariz comprido com abas um pouco largas, a boca proporcional, o queixo quadrado, maxilares proeminentes..."

Nahuel inclinou a cabeça, parecendo lisonjeado, e assentiu lentamente.

"Isso é o que sua visão humana vê. E as cores? Alguma em especial?"

"Seus olhos", ela respondeu com mais facilidade do que tinha feito antes, "São... cor de areia."

_Da cor da teca_. Foi o que pensei da primeira vez que o vi. Claros, limpos, penetrantes. Mais penetrantes agora que encaravam Renesmee.

"Hum", ele fez, indiferente.

Isso a exasperou.

"Podemos passar para a parte prática?"

Nahuel sorriu, deleitado.

"Como desejar."

É claro que Renesmee não pôde vê-lo. Mas todos nós vimos quando ele avançou na direção dela e pegou sua mão, a fazendo girar nos calcanhares num movimento tão rápido que com certeza ela não entendeu porque estava se sentindo tonta de repente.

Edward trincou os dentes. Pousei a mão em suas costas, o tranqüilizando.

"Ele não precisa fazer isso", disse num grunhido baixo, "Está a ridicularizando."

"Ela tem que confiar nele", contrapus, "Renesmee passou a vida todo acreditando que era boa demais em tudo. Ela realmente é, mas quem sabe precise conviver um pouco com alguém que se ache tão bom quanto ela", e acrescentei quando vi Nahuel a pegar pelo outro ombro e a puxar para o outro lado, "Se você quer que seu plano dê certo, deixe que ela abra a guarda para ele."

Quando Nahuel se afastou, Renesmee estava a meio caminho do chão, aparentemente confusa demais para saber o que estava acontecendo. Ela tentou se equilibrar precariamente, cambaleando para o lado como se andasse pelo convés de um navio.

"Pare!", gritou, virando para os lados, procurando Nahuel. Seus cabelos sedosos caíam em seus olhos e ela os afastava com impaciência.

Renesmee ficou girando para todas as direção enquanto ele corria ao redor dela, uma mancha escura passando diante de seus olhos. Ela bufou alto e seus punhos se fecharam em torno do ar. Emmett e Rosalie se entreolharam. Carlisle levou a mão ao queixo e fingiu coçá-lo, disfarçando um risinho.

"Pare com isso!"

A risada dele ecoou pelos jardins. Para mim, era um único som homogêneo e tilintante, como o escoar de um riacho sobre o cascalho.

Nahuel parou bruscamente atrás dela. Renesmee sentiu sua presença e se virou, ofegante, vermelha e despenteada. Seu olhar castanho, geralmente doce como chocolate derretido era tão duro que parecia petrificado em seu rosto de porcelana.

"Só estou partindo para a parte prática", ele falou com cordialidade sórdida, "Se não pode acompanhar, não devia insistir."

Ela engoliu o orgulho com raiva – quase pude vê-lo descer por sua garganta num bolo amargo.

"Me ensine a fazer. Me mostre como parar você."

"Não é tão simples assim", ele explicou, pela primeira vez naquela noite usando um tom mais suave com ela, "Precisa ter paciência. Antes, tem que aprender a _ver_ meus movimentos."

"Não sei como fazer isso", Renesmee confessou, exasperada.

"É por isso que precisamos começar apurando sua visão."

"Me mostre."

Ele deu um passo na direção dela, e pensei que Renesmee ia recuar, porque fuzilava Nahuel com o olhar. Mas ela não o fez. Quando Nahuel ergueu as mãos e as colocou em seu rosto, ela permaneceu imóvel, totalmente concentrada. O que ele disse a seguir foi baixo demais para que um humano ouvisse, mesmo que estivesse ao lado seu lado:

"Olhe nos meus olhos. Com atenção."

Sua voz era macia, mas firme e clara. Roçou no vento como uma brisa acariciando as folhas de uma árvore. Renesmee obedeceu. Esperamos. Ninguém à minha volta respirou. Nenhum coração além do dela bateu. Nenhuma coruja piou, nenhum animal se moveu na floresta.

"Olhe com muita atenção..."

Nahuel deu mais um passo imperceptível, fazendo Renesmee inclinar o pescoço para continuar olhando em seus olhos. O coração de ambos deu uma batida mais forte e, então, Edward estremeceu ao meu lado.

"Está tudo bem", sussurrei, "Ele não vai..."

"Jacob."

Olhei para a casa, confusa, mas não vi nada além da sala vazia.

"Ele está aqui?"

Edward arregalou um pouco os olhos para Nahuel e Renesmee, ganhando uma nova percepção do que acontecia com os dois naquele momento.

"Ela mandou uma mensagem de texto para ele dizendo que estaria aqui. Mas não disse por quê... ela não sabia que Nahuel...", ele parou de falar, e sua cabeça virou devagar para a direita, para a extremidade dos jardins.

Eu tinha estado tão imersa em Renesmee e Nahuel que não escutei Jacob chegar. Mas seus passos eram nítidos agora, como as patas macias de um lobo andando sobre a terra molhada. Um som suave, mas distinto, assim como o toque animal no cheiro de seu sangue.

Ele apareceu contornando a casa, há muitos metros de distância, mas ainda assim, perto o bastante para que visse todos nós parados ali, e Renesmee e Nahuel mais adiante, no centro do gramado.

Vi quando registrou a presença de cada um de nós até finalmente parar sobre a cena que os outros olhavam. Embora eu soubesse que tinha sido a única a não perceber sua aproximação, ninguém além de Edward tinha motivos para impedir que ele visse aquilo, ninguém pensou em pará-lo porque só uma pessoa ali podia escutar seus pensamentos, e entendi tarde demais porque Edward tinha ficado tão alarmado.

Os olhos escuros de Jacob se estreitaram para Nahuel, e não precisei ler a mente dele para saber o que estava pensando; qualquer pessoa que chegasse ali de repente entenderia a mesma coisa se olhasse para Renesmee encarando o rosto de Nahuel, agora a menos de um palmo de distância do dela.

Foi tão rápido que nem mesmos nós conseguimos reagir. Do momento em que Edward anunciou a chegada de Jacob até a explosão repentina no gramado, não passou mais que um segundo.

Todo o terreno da mansão foi tragado por um clarão ofuscante e estrondoso, fomos lançados no ar e minha cabeça pendeu para trás, batendo na parede da casa. Escorreguei para o chão, vagamente consciente de uma enorme presença nos jardins.

Houve gritos e agitação, e então um rugido ensurdecedor penetrou meu cérebro como uma sirene aguda, rasgando todas as conexões dos meus neurônios. Me refiz depressa, mas não conseguia pensar – o som tinha inutilizado meus sentidos. Sentindo-me como uma barata tonta, me arrastei para qualquer direção, mas meus instintos de sobrevivência continuavam intactos e me vi indo para trás de um arbusto, justo quando meus olhos vagaram para cima e...

_Santo...Deus. _

Uma... coisa de quatro patas estava parada no exato lugar em que Jacob estivera. Uma criatura peluda e grande o bastante para tornar o lobo castanho avermelhado que eu conhecia um chaveirinho de brinquedo. Mas quando a coisa virou a cabeça para o lado, distingui os traços de um lobo ali, embora distorcidos. Na verdade, a criatura parecia uma versão de halloween do anterior – cabeça triangular e menos arredonda, orelhas mais pontudas, corpo mais magro e músculos mais saltados, dentes maiores e letais que se arreganharam para a noite. A pelagem ainda era avermelhada, mas agora tinha uma tonalidade desagradável de ferrugem, como sangue coagulado. Manchas negras subiam pelas patas compridas e poderosas, como se ele tivesse caminhado sobre a lama.

Eu nunca a tinha visto antes, mas sabia que era a tatuagem de Jacob. Viva e letal.

Mais rugidos. Outro grito. O terrível rangido de um triturador perfurando meu cérebro.

Procurei Edward pelo gramado e me dei conta de que todos estavam caídos pelo chão, tapando os ouvidos e fazendo caretas de dor, incapazes de reagir, de lutar. Foi quando entendi que estávamos perdidos.

Menos Nahuel e Renesmee – o barulho nãos os afetava. E quando a criatura percebeu isso, virou lentamente a cabeça na direção de Nahuel. Um brilho assassino percorreu a fenda verde luminosa que eram seus olhos.

Numa reação automática, Nahuel empurrou Renesmee para o lado com tanta força que a fez cair. Estava pálido e aterrorizado, mas teve o bom senso de se posicionar no chão numa postura que era mais defensiva do que de ataque – eu podia compreender isso, porque no fundo eu duvida que alguém ali fosse louco o bastante para achar que podia _vencer_ aquela coisa.

O animal parou de rugir enquanto Renesmee caía desajeitada no chão. Seus olhos paralisaram numa expressão muito humana, um misto de indignação e ultraje. O silêncio foi quase macio depois dos rugidos atordoantes, e aos poucos voltei a raciocinar – há alguns metros de distância, Edward começou a se ergueu do chão.

Jasper, Emmett se alinharam lado a lado, hesitantes, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Alice e Rosalie olharam na minha direção, desamparadas, e vi pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida o pânico em seus lindos olhos dourados. Não era certo fugir, simplesmente não passou pela minha cabeça fazer isso. Mas não tínhamos a menor chance com aquela coisa, não sem um plano, sem uma estratégia.

"Espalhem-se", disse Jasper numa voz gélida, no exato momento em que toda atenção do animal se voltou novamente para Nahuel.

Aproveitei a chance e puxei Renesmee do chão.

"Vamos" se meu coração ainda fosse capaz de bater, já estaria saindo pela boca.

Ela tropeçou nos próprios pés, atordoada. Rezei como louca para que o animal estivesse focado o bastante em Nahuel para não nos ver, o que foi um pensamento egoísta e mesquinho. Mas então Renesmee piscou, como se voltasse de um transe, e olhou para trás, por sobre o ombro.

"Jacob", murmurou, depois mais alto, alarmada "_Jacob_."

"Não é ele, querida", falei em seu ouvido, "Ele não está ali, não é ele."

"Não!", ela gritou, lutando para se desvencilhar.

Tapei sua boca, mortificada. Ela chiou contra minha mão e arregalou os olhos numa expressão desvairada, as pupilas pretas virando pontinhos minúsculos dentro das íris castanhas. Seus dedos de fecharam em torno dos meus, e a força que fez para puxá-los lhe arrancou grunhidos.

"Ele vai nos matar", falei para ela, minha voz era calma demais, quase suave, "Todos nós. Não pode nos reconhecer, querida, não lembra quem somos."

Ela apertou os olhos e choramingou. O som foi de cortar o coração, um grito mudo e sofrido.

Nahuel recuou para a borda da floresta, sem tirar os olhos da coisa. A criatura avançou muito devagar, ignorando categoricamente os seis vampiros que a rodeavam pelos flancos. Edward trocou um olhar estranho com Carlisle, como se pedisse para que não se precipitassem. Sua postura, como a de Nahuel, não era de ataque, mas defensiva, e ele se matinha mais próximo de nós.

"Leia a mente dele", pedi, e as palavras soaram meio obsessivas naquele tom tão tranqüilo.

Edward focalizou a criatura. Uma ruga fina marcou sua testa com o esforço.

"Não consigo entender, é um padrão de pensamento diferente de tudo que já vi..."

Renesmee começou a chorar. Eu tentava virá-la de costas para que não visse o que ia acontecer, mas ela lutava tão desesperadamente que parei de forçá-la.

Foi Jasper quem atacou primeiro. Um pulo gracioso e ele estava sobre a criatura, o agarrando pelo pescoço. O animal uivou, jogando a cabeça para trás, e em seguida aquele rugido atravessou toda a clareira, rasgando o céu, o mundo inteiro e minha mente.

[RENESMEE]

Eles não entendiam. Se machucassem o animal, machucariam Jacob, as duas coisas estavam ligadas. Não dava para matar a criatura e não matar Jacob e visse-versa. Eu só precisava de uma chance para provar isso, uma única...

E ela veio como um milagre, antes que eu pudesse planejar o que fazer.

Jasper saltou sobre a criatura e ela emitiu aquele som agudo e fino que fazia cócegas em meus ouvidos, e no mesmo instante todos eles caíram no chão, confusos, gritando e levando as mãos aos ouvidos. Só tive um mero vislumbre de Jasper rolando no chão muito perto de uma das patas traseiras do animal, mas tudo isso se tornou um detalhe quando percebi que estava livre.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas minhas pernas estavam sem forças pelo pânico e eu quase caí duas vezes. Nahuel percebeu meu movimento pelo canto do olho e ergueu a mão.

"Não se mexa!", ele gritou, e sua voz, cheia de autoridade, atiçou a fúria da criatura.

Ela gritou rapidamente a cabeça em sua direção e colocou-se em posição de ataque. Orelhas para cima, cabeça para frente, cauda agitando-se regulamente. Músculos da traseira contraídos.

Nahuel avançou enquanto eu disparava até eles.

O animal grunhiu e abriu a boca enorme. Seus dentes brilharam na noite como lâminas de aço.

Nahuel perdeu o fôlego e derrapou há poucos metros da coisa. Praguejou em sua direção.

"Já enfrentei coisas piores do que você", ele sorriu, mas as palavras pareciam meio trêmulas, como se ele não tivesse certeza do que estava dizendo.

"Nahuel, não!"

Minha voz congelou tudo como um quadro vivo: Nahuel avançando. A criatura pronta para atacá-lo. Jasper tentando se erguer atrás dela. Os três me olharam por uma fração de segundo. Depois voltaram a se concentrar uns nos outros, retomando a ação que eu tinha interrompido.

"Afastem-se!", chiei, "Alguém pode sair machucado. Só estão piorando tudo!"

"Saia daqui", sibilou Nahuel, e seu tom era funesto, o mesmo que se usa em situações catastróficas.

"Ele não vai me fazer mal, mas pode causar uma verdadeira matança aqui."

Ninguém me escutou. Nahuel lançou um olhar para Jasper; Jasper se preparou para pular outra vez enquanto Emmett e Carlisle se recompunham, fazendo sinais para que Alice, Rosalie e Esme mantivessem as posições. O plano era claro agora, encurralar o animal enquanto Nahuel o distraía. Não me virei para ver, mas sabia que Edward ou minha mãe, ou talvez os dois juntos, estavam prestes a me arrastar para longe de novo.

"Afastam-se, caramba!"

Isso conseguiu atrair a atenção deles. Todos no jardim pararam de se mover, e a criatura me olhou, os olhos verde elétricos fixando-se em mim.

"Ei", murmurei, me esgueirando para frente, "Sou eu, Renesmee."

A grande cabeça do animal sacudiu para cima e para baixo, como um cavalo, agitando a pelagem cor de sangue. O corpo maciço inclinou-se um pouco em minha direção.

Engoli em seco. Ele era lindo, era só o que eu podia pensar. Lindo de uma maneira perversa, da mesma forma que se aprecia uma cobra, sua feiúra facilmente suplantada pela elegância mortífera dos movimentos, a inteligência predatória do olhar.

"É realmente enorme, sabia?", mantive a voz baixa enquanto me aproximava lentamente, lembrando de como costumava falar com Jacob quando estávamos sozinhos, "E sei que só está tentando me proteger. Obrigada."

Quando estava bem do lado do animal, a coisa abriu a boca, ergueu o focinho e rugiu, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Gemidos de agonia ecoaram pelo jardim, mas eu não os escutei de verdade. De repente, a cabeça gigante baixou, como se esperasse um carinho de mim. Estendi a mão, acariciando o pêlo espesso e emaranhado, sentindo a força descomunal na tensão acumulada no pescoço grosso e nos ombros proeminentes.

"Você é assustador assim, de perto", sussurrei, "Mas é bom tocar. Quase tão bom quanto é tocar sua pele macia e quente."

Aqueles olhos luminosos piscaram para a esquerda e se estreitaram, e seu focinho contorceu-se num rosnado.

"Não me diga que estão tentando outra vez", eu disse, sem variar meu tom de voz ou me virar para trás. Mantive os olhos fixos nos dele.

"Edward, recue, cara", murmurou Jasper, "Ela o está acalmado."

A criatura produziu um grunhido baixo na garganta.

"Está tudo bem, não se incomode com eles", falei, "Não vão nos machucar. Nem a mim nem a você."

Houve um segundo de silêncio, e então Edward arfou atrás de mim.

"O que foi?", Esme perguntou num murmúrio alarmado.

"Está vasculhando nossas mentes", ele disse, "Está procurando alguma coisa... uma conexão... alguma ligação afetiva com Renesmee."

"Consegue entendê-lo agora?", era minha mãe dessa vez.

"Ele precisa modular a mente para um padrão mais próximo ao nosso para fazer isso. É uma porta aberta para os dois lados."

A criatura respirou fundo.

"Está vendo?", murmurei, acariciando-lhe a região arrepiada entre os olhos. Não fiquei surpresa que ele pudesse entrar na mente deles. Fazia sentido e era até justo, "É a minha família."

Me aproximei mais e deslizei a outra mão pelo peito da criatura. Os pesados músculos corriam como grossas cordas sob a pele quente. Nada de gordura, apenas força, como o corpo de Jacob.

A coisa olhou para os vampiros ao nosso redor outra vez, se detendo em Nahuel. Parei de respirar. Nahuel não era como minha família, o animal não encontraria nada na cabeça dele que o poupasse.

"Não, não precisamos nos preocupar com eles", falei baixinho perto de sua orelha triangular. A criatura ficou muito imóvel, avaliando Nahuel. Seu olhar era como um aviso sobre ele, um alerta mortífero. Passei as mãos por seu pêlo várias vezes, falando sempre naquele tom suave e gentil, "Está tudo bem, não precisamos nos preocupar. Com nenhum deles. Só fique aqui, comigo..."

Sem aviso, o animal se virou e me atirou no chão com a cauda. Todos se sobressaltaram, inclusive eu, mas não houve tempo para reações. Me encolhi no chão como uma bola, esperando pelo pior, mas alguma coisa cutucou meu ombro, quente e úmida. Me virei e ergui a vista para aqueles grandes olhos iridescentes.

"Estou bem", murmurei, trêmula, percebendo que a criatura tinha se enrodilhado à minha volta, "Mas vamos precisar dar um jeito nessas suas maneiras."

Ele ronronou e se esticou sobre a grama ao meu lado, descansando a cabeça sobre as patas dianteiras. Fechou os olhos, escondendo aquele brilho assustador, e assim parecia-se um pouco mais com o lobo castanho avermelhado que eu lembrava. Sorri, emocionada. Era como reconhecer um velho amigo, ou mais do que isso.

Houve um clarão e então Jacob apareceu no mesmo lugar, rolando e gemendo, completamente nu e fumegando como um carvão apagado.

Como ninguém parecia capaz de se mover, me abaixei sobre ele, tirei meu casaco e o cobri.

"Renesmee?", ele disse num fiapo de voz.

"Estou aqui. Está tudo bem. Vocês dois estão bem."

[LEAH]

"Cala a boca, Seth."

Fechei o zíper de minha mochila e a atirei pelo ombro.

"Ah, fala sério, Leah, você não pode fazer isso, não pode ir embora", ele se colocou no vão da porta, bem no meu caminho, "Está fugindo do seu dever."

"Meu dever?"

"Com Jacob fora de cena, você é a beta. Não pode deixar nossa matilha sem um líder."

Sorri perversamente para ele.

"Você quer ordens? Então tome uma: _saia da minha frente_."

Eu o empurrei, e Seth cambaleou para trás antes de se firmar novamente, mais obstinado do que antes.

"Não vou deixar você fazer isso. Sue vai surtar."

"Só estou vivendo minha vida!" eu disse, exasperada, "O que ela pode fazer sobre isso? Tenho direito de escolher e estou escolhendo deixar isso de lobo para trás e ter uma vida normal."

"Está escolhendo ficar sozinha. Porque tem medo do que pode acontecer se ficar aqui."

Ah, essa era boa. Eu, com medo de meia dúzia de lobos marmanjos. Cruzei os braços. Já que ele não ia sair da minha frente, só me restava tentar ter uma conversa civilizada.

"Do que está falando exatamente? Porque eu teria medo de ficar na minha casa?"

"Não medo _daqui_", ele apontou para o chão, indicando o assoalho do meu quarto, "Medo de La Push. De tudo que esse lugar faz você lembrar. Foi por isso que cortou o cabelo", Seth pegou depressa uma mecha do meu cabelo em meu queixo e a soltou, "Está tentando romper com seu passado, mas não é assim que as coisas funcionam."

"E como elas funcionam?"

"Naturalmente", ele deu de ombros.

Eu ri, mas foi um som pesado e ácido.

"Naturalmente", repeti, revirando a palavra em minha boca com amargura.

Foi naturalmente que Sam teve um _imprinting_ por Emily, e foi naturalmente que a mesma coisa se repetiu um sem número de vezes com Jacob e Renesmee. Foi naturalmente que eu me vi seqüestrada por um bando de vampiros lunáticos e inclusive foi naturalmente que eu decidi que não dava mais para viver assim, sempre fingindo que tudo estava bem.

"Guarde suas opiniões para alguém com mais sorte do que eu, Seth. E talvez essa palavra _naturalmente_ ganhe um significado mais legal."

O empurrei de novo, e dessa vez ele se afastou. Eu estava com o pé no primeiro degrau da escada quando ele disse:

"Pelo menos fale com ele antes de ir. Vai arrasá-lo se não fizer isso."

A culpa pesou em meus ombros, me paralisando. Odiava ter dívidas com as pessoas, mas eu tinha uma com Noah. Foi ele quem me salvou, embora não tenha feito o trabalho todo sozinho. E ele fez mais do que isso – cuidou de mim como nem mesmo Harry ou Sue tinham feito até que eu estivesse totalmente cem por cento. Ignorou as ligações da mãe. Dormiu no chão ao lado da cama por três noites. Levou comida diariamente. Regulou as medicações. Arrumou os travesseiros em baixo da minha cabeça.

Suspirei e, sem dizer nada, desci as escadas e bati a porta quando saí de casa. Eu voltaria depois para me despedir de Sue. Liguei o carro e dirigi com um bolo na garganta até a casa de Noah. Uma chuva fina caía, e o encontrei sentado nos degraus da escada da varanda, apertando alguma coisa contra a testa.

Estacionei no gramado mal cuidado e fiquei olhando para ele através do pára-brisa. É claro que ele tinha notado meu carro parado na frente da casa, mas não ergueu a vista.

Mas que merda. Ele estava segurando um pano com gelo num machucado que já parecia inchado mesmo naquela distância.

Tranquei os dentes.

A mãe de Noah teve outro ataque histérico. Ela não regulava muito bem desde que o pai e o irmão mais novo de Noah morreram num acidente de moto na estrada para Washington. Os dois usavam capacete, mas a colisão com o caminhão esmagou tudo. Todos sabiam que a Sra. Prince perdeu um pouco o juízo depois disso, mas ninguém sabia disso melhor do que Noah e, por tabela, nossa matilha. Ela tinha ataques constantes que às vezes só a deixavam muito quieta, puxando os cabelos enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás. Outras vezes se aborrecia sem nenhuma razão e atirava objetos em Noah, sem mirar, acertando onde acertasse. Ele só tentava se defender. No começo, tinha medo de deixá-la sozinha em casa, mas quando cresceu, era inevitável – ou saía ou se machucava feio.

No fundo, Noah sabia que ela tinha medo de perdê-lo também, e a única forma que sua mente torturada encontrava de demonstrar isso era perdendo o controle.

Abri a porta e desci do carro. Atravessei o gramado e sentei ao lado dele. Noah nem se mexeu.

Usava uma capa de chuva verde escura e uma camisa cinza por baixo, calça cargo preta e tênis sujos. O cabelo castanho escuro estava brilhoso, como sempre, mas flutuava ao redor do rosto como se não visse um pente há dias.

"Ei", falei, "problemas de novo?"

Ele ajeitou um pouco o gelo sobre o machucado, mas não respondeu. A ferida não era grande, mas estava realmente vermelha e inchada.

"O que foi dessa vez?"

"Um cinzeiro de cobre."

Me encolhi.

"Olha, porque não saímos daqui? Quer ir para outro lugar?"

O olhar de Noah vagou um pouco pelo chão, sem vida.

"Estou bem", sua voz era firme, mas senti a raiva a permeando.

Olhei para a casa por cima do ombro. Tudo estava silencioso lá dentro. As janelas estavam abertas. Mas então, de repente, alguma coisa estalou na cozinha, vidro se quebrando contra algo duro. Noah estremeceu do meu lado.

"Vamos", insisti, "Vamos para a minha casa."

Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção, começando a refletir sobre a proposta, mas notei que teve o cuidado de não encontrar meu olhar.

"Não quero que Seth veja isso. Vão me crivar de perguntas depois."

"Tudo bem", pensei rápido, "Podemos ir para o ginásio. Não tem ninguém lá agora."

Ele assentiu e levantou. Entramos no carro e saímos enquanto a Sra. Prince quebrava mais alguma coisa dentro da casa – dessa vez o barulho foi assustador até para mim, mas Noah só ficou muito quieto e apático, como se nem tivesse escutado.

O ginásio era uma grande quadra coberta feita há muitos anos atrás para as competições estudantis de La Push. Ficava numa área afastada da reserva, cercada por ruas bem asfaltadas e canteiros com hortênsias. Eu costumava ir lá com Sam quando ainda namorávamos, e era bom ficar pelas arquibancadas sem fazer nada, falando sobre um assunto qualquer, observando os raios de sol passando pelos quadradinhos das esquadrias do teto.

Noah não disse nada o trajeto todo. E continuou mudo até entrarmos no ginásio. Nossos passos ecoaram pelo espaço amplo e silencioso. Ele sentou no banco onde os jogadores reservas ficavam durante os jogos de basquete e tirou a capa de chuva. O movimento fez a camisa se esticar sobre o tórax amplo, e percebi, com certa curiosidade, que ele estava tão forte quanto Seth agora. Nem perto de se parecer com Sam ou Jacob, mas não era mais um frangote.

Me aproximei, cautelosa, mas preferi ficar de pé. Estava agitada demais para sentar.

"Quer falar sobre isso?"

Ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e apertou o gelo no machucado.

"Não."

Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos.

"Estou indo para a Califórnia passar uma temporada lá", falei, "Passei na sua casa para dizer tchau. E também para agradecer o que fez por mim. Sei que isso pode..."

"Pare com isso, Leah. Não quero sua compaixão. Quer me ouvir dizendo que não quero que vá?"

O encarei enquanto ele fitava o chão com uma expressão dura e ilegível.

"Não quero que vá. Isso muda alguma coisa?"

O bolo em minha garganta pareceu crescer até me impedir de falar. Pigarreei, limpando a voz, mas ele acrescentou:

"Sei por que está indo embora. Não se transformou depois do que aconteceu porque não quer ver na mente dos outros o seu estado depois que tiramos você daquele lugar."

"Não", balancei a cabeça, "Não tem nada a ver."

"E também não quer saber o que fiz com você enquanto estava desmaiada."

Meu coração acelerou. Agora ele estava chegando muito perto de um assunto que eu queria desesperadamente evitar. Mas a melhor estratégia era encarar meus medos de frente de uma vez, depois eu podia ir embora com o alivio de ter resolvido tudo.

"Eu sei o que sente por mim e não estou chateada", ponderei, "De verdade."

"Eu não olhei, Leah", ele observou, e seu tom era mais grave do que eu esperava para aquela conversa.

"Tudo bem", eu não me importaria se ele tivesse olhado, se tivesse me visto nua. A idéia não me incomodava e eu não conseguia definir porque, "Acredito em você."

Ficamos em silêncio. Uma energia estranha pairava ao nosso redor, era como se o ar estivesse cheio de pequenas agulhas que pinicavam minha pele.

Só para ter o que fazer, apanhei uma bola de basquete perto do banco e brinquei com ela, a sopesando de uma mão para a outra. Noah passou a mão pelos cabelos, os afastado dos olhos, e fiquei incomodada com o modo como as mechas caíram desordenadas para o outro lado. Tive vontade de pôr ordem naquela bagunça.

"Está doendo muito?", perguntei, "A ponto de não conseguir jogar?"

Ele olhou para cima, avaliou a bola em minha mão e deixou o gelo de lado. Levantou, ficando uns trinta centímetros mais alto do que eu, e então sorriu. Um sorriso triste e sem brilho, mas, ainda assim, um sorriso.

Roubou a bola de mim num único movimento.

"Vai sonhando."

Ele correu pela quadra, quicando a bola com desenvoltura. Saltou e fez um arremesso gracioso, os braços compridos se erguendo e os pulsos se dobrando para frente. A bola passou sacudindo a rede lá no alto e ele a agarrou antes que batesse no chão.

"Não sabia que era bom em basquete", confessei.

Noah girou a bola entre os indicadores, depois fez outro arremesso, dessa vez de costas, fixando os olhos em mim. Ela circulou pelo aro antes de cair pelo centro. A apanhei antes que ele o fizesse.

"Onde aprendeu a jogar?"

"Aqui. Tive muito tempo livre depois que meu irmão morreu."

O pesar me fez desviar o olhar. Era estranho ouvi-lo falar disso com indiferença, mas talvez já estivesse acostumado com a idéia.

"Mas ele era muito melhor do que eu", Noah disse com a voz um pouco mais descontraída, "Fazia cestas do outro lado da rua.

Eu ri.

"É sério", os olhos verdes dele faiscaram para a bola em minhas mãos.

Avancei para a cesta, tentando contorná-lo, mas Noah me cercava com facilidade apenas abrindo os braços. Roubou a bola de mim três vezes e eu fiz de tudo para recuperá-la em todas elas. Consegui em duas e na última desisti. Estava na hora de admitir que eu não era boa em basquete. Só que eu só ia admitir isso para mim mesma.

Quando Noah fez a décima terceira cesta contra as minhas ridículas cinco, eu falei:

"Preciso ir."

A bola saiu quicando pela quadra, solitária. Só a respiração meio acelerada de Noah cortava o silêncio. Cruzei os dedos no bolso da calça para que ele não fizesse nem dissesse nada que tornasse tudo aquilo mais difícil ou constrangedor. Noah ficou um pouco parado, olhando para mim com as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, e então veio andando na minha direção. Recuei quando chegou perto demais.

"Eu não mordo", ele murmurou, ácido.

"Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira."

"É isso o que pensa? Que o que sinto por você é uma besteira?"

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer..."

"Billy me falou que acha que tem a ver com um _imprinting_. Normalmente, os laços se prendem de uma força diferente, mas ninguém pode ter _imprinting_ por você, porque você não pode passar os genes da espécie", ele observou minha reação diante daquela informação, mas pareceu decepcionado quando não tive nenhuma. "Só que você _é_ a pessoa certa para mim. Então é como se o _imprinting_ estivesse respondendo de outra forma. Está rondando sua barreira afetiva como um cão de caça tentando entrar num galinheiro."

Eu ri dessa comparação. Meu coração era um galinheiro. Tão galanteador. Mas então percebi que ele não tinha mencionado meu coração – eu é que tinha feito a analogia.

"Só que isso não passa de uma teoria idiota", afirmei, "Não devia dar ouvidos ao Billy, ele está caducando, todo mundo sabe disso."

"Se fosse verdade você ficaria?"

"O quê?", pisquei, atônita.

"Se o que Billy disse for verdade e eu esteja mesmo tendo um _imprinting_ por você, Leah... ficaria comigo?"

Encarei aquele olhar impassível. Ele não tinha nada de imaturo agora, ou, antes, era como um garoto mimado se comportando de maneira irredutível diante de uma idéia. Lembrei de quando estava perdendo os sentidos naquele galpão fétido e pensei em como os olhos dele podiam ser bonitos sem aquele escudo que os protegia.

Mas decidi que não estava pronta para descobrir isso, afinal.

"Não", menti, "Porque não é por isso que estou indo embora."

Comecei a me afastar. Noah pegou minha mão enquanto eu passava por ele e tentou me puxar. Um calor que só pude identificar como raiva fez meu sangue ferver com aquele toque. Tirei a mão bruscamente e fui para o carro.

Ele não me seguiu. Não veio atrás de mim. Passei a costa da mão pelos olhos para limpá-los e abri o porta-luvas para procurar a documentação do carro. Não queria ser pega desprevenida nas inspeções rodoviárias. Meus dedos trêmulos afastaram as embalagens de lencinhos umedecidos, os embrulhos de balas e finalmente bateram no envelope com os documentos. Quando o puxei, alguma coisa caiu no chão do carro, chamando minha atenção.

Era uma foto muita antiga da época em que eu e Sam éramos namorados. Ele estava me abraçando e nós dois sorríamos para a câmera. O cabelo dele era meio comprido, como o de Noah, e os traços de seu rosto ainda eram um pouco infantis. Eu estava radiante, tão bonita que nem consegui me reconhecer.

Era uma foto linda, mas desejei não tê-la guardado. A apanhei e a rasguei, atirando os pedacinhos pela janela enquanto dava a partida e arrancava, sem olhar para trás.

O que eu estava deixando não era Sue e Seth, e nem minha matilha. Eu estava deixando toda e qualquer possibilidade de encontrar uma foto igual aquela no meu porta luvas no futuro.


	23. Minha PteII

**PARA TUDO. Como assim, cadê a cena que o Jacob é jogado na parede? Ela aparece no teaser mas não no filme o.o Só eu percebi isso? Vi o trailler umas mil vezes, ALGUEM JOGAVA O JACOB NA PAREDE QUE EU VI! Primeiro aparecia o Edward pagando esporro em alguém (não sei bem, mas acho que essa parte tb tiraram), aí depois era muito rápido, o Jacob (eu cheguei a achar que era o Jasper, mas tinha cabelo preto) sendo atirado de costas na parede. Até pensei que fosse aquela parte em que ele chega na casa dos Cullen, vê o Edward se derretendo todo com a Bella e o bb, e aí fica fora de si e o Edward atira a chave do carro para ele sair antes de ter um ataque de raiva. Mas essa cena foi absolutamente besta, na minha opinião, o Jake só sobe a escada, olha e vai embora -.- NEM TEVE A CENA DO PARQUE ;.; eu queria tanto ver...Enfim, alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu? **

**Mudando de assunto... O CAP DE HOJE: é Jakeness do começo ao fim =D Como eu falei quando postei a primeira parte, esse cap. ficou longo demais e eu precisei dividir, e não podia ser um cap. diferente porque é a continuação da relação entre o Jacob/lobo e a Renesmee. Então, foi bem complicado escrever as NCs deles, porque ao mesmo tempo em que a coisa toda tinha que ser QUENTE, também tinha que deixar claro que é uma relação bem delicada essa entre Renesmee/vampira e Jacob/lobo. **

**Músicas que me inspiraram para escrever o capítulo:**

_**Marilyn Manson – Tainted Love**_

_**Hess is More – Yes Boss **_

_**Madonna - Erotica**_

**Adorei as reviews, pessoal, teve algumas que li mais de uma vez porque estava recheada de coisas interessantes. Mas duas horas da manhã, isso são horas de postar reviews meninas? u.u Minha mãe sempre diz que quem dorme cedo fica com a pele mais bonita HUAHhuahu eu acredito nela, porque ela é linda ;) **

**Então, espero que gostem, divirtam-se lendo o cap. e depois comentam, ok? QUERO MUITOS COMENTÁRIOS PORQUE O JACOB ESTÁ IMPOSSÍVEL HOJE! kkk**

**Bjs ;***

**Gaby****: Oi flor! Tudo bem? ;)**

"entaum agora ela ja pode o.o e como assim vai ser triste? ain o q isso? eles tinham q comemorar!" **HAUhua eu sei, eu sei, eles vão comemorar, mas é que o ciclo fértil, para a Renesmee, significa mais do que sexo, entende? Tem implicações mais sérias que a deixam um pouco preocupada. **

" poxa e esse negocio do jasper dizer q no futuro ela vai meio q pirar como ele? e ainda por cima ele vai vai ter q voltar a beber o sangue dela e ela vai sentir o venemo dele e vai acontecer akilo de novo?" **O que o Jasper disse não é muito diferente do que a própria Renesmee disse no cap 3 de MS para a Bella. Na verdade, a história toda envolvendo Janus era isso – eles dois sabem que tem um potencial maior para certas coisas, e uma delas é a perdição da sede. Alguém disse isso no livro, não lembro quem nem em que ocasião, que alguns vampiros têm mais facilidade para se controlar, outros não. O Jasper tem esse ponto fraco por causa do passado dele, mas o ponto fraco da Renesmee é quem? Então o Jasper só alertou ela de que é necessário conseguir se conter antes de cair em tentação ;) SÓ QUE... tem um outro motivo para ele ter falado tudo aquilo para ela, e isso a gente só vai saber mais adiante. **

"e agora ela vai ter q treinar como nahuel e tal...hmm o meu lobinho naum tem paz msm", **não se preocupe, não é assim tão simples, é óbvio que a Renesmee não vai nem chegar a ficar em dúvida, e é óbvio que o Jacob vai viver morrendo de ciúmes, porque é evidente que o Nahuel vai tentar tirar uma casquinha, mas as coisas vão ficar nisso. **

"e sobre a leah ir embora, axo q ela faz o certo. tem q ter um tempo so pra ela. e akilo q o noah falou p ela eh verdade ou eh apenas um suposiçao msm?" **é uma teoria que os anciãos, entre eles o Billy, começaram a especular. Porque não é muito natural o modo como o Noah age com a Leah, tipo, não á uma paixonite qualquer. Mas eu acredito que a Leah em si é um ponto fora da curva, então para ela só alguém igualmente incomum, numa situação também anormal ;)**

"(caraca coitado do noah!a mae dele eh pirada O.o)" **Esse é um dos motivos por ele ser meio... bom, cheio de problemas. Não gosta de encarar as pessoas nos olhos, é briguento, marrento, enfim. Mas ele tem um lado muito dócil que só mostra para a Leah, e é isso que a deixa um pouco confusa.**

**Bjinhs, querida, até a próxima review ;***

**Gabiand: Oi!**

"Adorei a volta do Nahuel Eu realmente gosto dele Acho fofo E ele volto arrasando ;D o jeito dele. CHONEI"** Eu sempre gostei dele, até nos livros. Mas agente não teve muito dele pra saber com mais precisão sobre sua personalidade, então eu fiquei bem livre para fazê-la na minha fic. Ele já tinha parecido em MS, mas foi bem rápido, e agora decidi trazê-lo de volta. Ele lembra muito um garoto que eu gostava quando estava na sexta série, e ele na oitava. Ele era muito gato e **_**sabia**_** disso, aí ficava dando uma de gostosão pra cima das garotas, e o pior é que elas adoravam u.u** **E eu ficava revoltada, mesmo quando era comigo, porque eu sempre odiei gente metida, aí a gente ficava implicando um com o outro HAhahu **

"Realmente TADINHOOOOOOOO do Noah Y.Y CHOREI Achei a Leah muito insensível com a pergunta do Noah sobre o imprinting T.T Mas fazer o que é o jeito próprio dela :/ Mas a intendo de certa forma. Ela sofreu e não quer isso outra vez Ó.Ò Triste", **eu acho cruel e ao mesmo tempo engraçado o que a Leah passa quando está com o Noah. Ela fica muito revoltada com as atitudes infantis dele**, **e como ela não acredita na teoria do **_**imprinting**_**, pensa que ele sente é só uma obsessão besta de adolescente. Ela não tem muita paciência pra isso, imagina, você sai de duas decepções consecutivas e ainda tem que aturar um garoto chateando você toda hora... Só que ela acaba percebendo outras coisas para além desse garoto insistente e irritante, ela aos poucos vai descobrindo quem ele é, os defeitos e as qualidades. Eu acho os dois fofos HUAhahu ele muito inexperiente e problemático, e ela muito adulta e meio grosseira ;) é bem incomum. **

**Leonna****: oii! "**cara vc imagina o meu sorriso qd eu vi q a ness naum tava mais fertil hmmmm" Ahuahuhua então você vai ADORAR o cap. de hoje! Depois quero uma review bem grande heim! kkk

"jasper jasper...EU NAUM GOSTO DE VC!so keria q vc soubesse disso. eu entendi certo? ele vai ter q da uma mordidinha no nessi vez sim vez naum? e vai ter toga akela saliencia entre os dois? pshhh aff se o Jake souber disso...n kero nem ver, na veerdade eu kero sim muahahahaha", **humm... eu tb acho que ele não vai gostar nada, nada disso. Por sinal, vamos descobrir hoje no que vai dar ;) **

"eu me lembro q a 1ª vez q ele explodiu num lobo enorme e depois voltou pegando fogo, ele perdeu a memoria...aconteceu de novo?", **dessa vez ele não perdeu a memória porque conseguiu recuperá-las antes que o lobo voltasse completamente. Lembra? Ele levou aquele choque de não sei quantos volts e a descarga elétrica fez as memórias dele "pipocarem". POR ISSO eu falei que tinha sido uma idéia genial, e ngm (quase ngm) falou isso nas reviews! HUahuahuhu Meu Jakezinho é mto inteligente *.***

"e uhuuu leah vai se mandar!pensou bem! essa eh a escolha certa a fazer!", **se eu fosse dar ouvidos a você, mocinha, a Leah ficaria sozinha ;) As vezes acho que essa sua implicância com o Noah é pq ele não é um psn original. É isso?**

**Obrigada pelo comment, querida, espero ansiosa pelo comment do cap. de hoje! ;***

"ps:nada de bebes agora ok!" Ok.

"ps2:comprei me dvd de abduction!vai chegar daki a 10 dias \o/" **será que sou só que eu fico excitada vendo o Taylor Lautner em cenas de luta? O.o *prontofalei.**

**Thiago****: ****Oi ;)**

"Cap. 20: De onde vem tanta inspiração? A idéia do choque elétrico, ficou muito legal" **eu sei eu sei *.* Eu fiquei TÃO empolgada quando eu tive essa idéia, eu estava no meu treino de corrida (sempre tenho as melhores idéias correndo!) e estava escutando uma musica do Linking Park que se chama High Voltage. Aí a idéia veio e eu vi a cena inteira, quando cheguei em casa nem tomei banho, fui direto escrever HAhuah **

" Cap. 21: Esse cap. pode ser considerado "FOFO", me fez lembrar da época que eu namorava, andar de mãos dadas e tal" Ow *.*

" Meia calça escura e salto alto é fetiche, Renesmee me perturbou agora", eu tb adoro ;)

"Esse lobo que o Jacob vira, ele é parecido com alguma coisa de algum filme? Eu não consigo visualizar ele muito bem", **não, eu tirei ele da minha cabeça mesmo kkk bom, é um pouco difícil de visualizar mesmo, mas parece uma versão de halloween do lobo antigo que o Jacob virava. Tipo, não é algo que você veja e sinta vontade de fazer bilu bilu. A Renesmee acha ele lindo, mas é como diz o filósofo: "quem ama o feio, bonito lhe parece" u.u**

"As coisas vão ficar mais tensas agora né. Pelo o que eu sei a Renesmee tem 24 pares de cromossomos não é? Entao se ela e o Jacob tem a mesma quantidade de cromossomos, eles deveriam ser da mesma especie (O que não são). Mas o Jacob agora é um "guerreiro", e o Carlisle disse muitos capitulos atras, que agora ele continha 25 pares de cromossomos. Então sendo Renesmee vampira 48 cromossomos e Jacob lobo 50 cromossomos, sobra um par de cromossomos. O perfil genetico deles é bem diferente, provavelmente não são compativeis, mas se der certo, a "criança" pode nascer com alguma anomalia e não ser tao bonitinha. E reprodução entre espécies diferentes não produzem descendentes férteis. EU ACHO. Andei estudando um pouco sobre isso.", **tive que colar o parágrafo inteiro. É, você fez o dever de casa, e me deixou fascinada *.* ADORO genética, é um dos assuntos que eu mais gosto depois de física gravitacional. Bom, você está certo quanto a incompatibilidade dos cromossomos, mas não podemos esquecer que isso se trata de uma fic baseada num livro de ficção.** **Se a gente fosse aplicar as regras científicas da realidade na história, a Renesmee seria um feto natimorto. Já pensou que trash? AHUhuahua De qualquer modo, o que eu posso dizer é que **_**25 pares com 24 pares NÃO vai rolar na minha fic**_**. Quanto a qualquer coisa fora disso, não prometo nada ;) ( mas eu ADOREI *.*)**

"Como vc é uma menina perversa e gosta de deixar os caras em abstinência", **sim!** "resolvi deixar vc um pouquinho de castigo de minhas reviews tbm...Eu sei que no fundo vc sente minha falta aqui!" **Pois é, eu senti ;) Tb fiquei doente. Já está melhor agora? **

"Eu não quero que tenha outra fic, odeio me sentir viciado em uma coisa relacionada a crepúsculo" **Ahuhauhua mas você não leu os livros então? Só viu os filmes? Como ficou sabendo da minha fic?**

"Mas eu me rendo a vc Amanda..." **humm...** "olha se sinta orgulhosa, lisonjeada, tudo o que vc quiser", **escolho tudo junto. Hoje estou podendo kkk. Obrigada por não ter me abandonado apesar de eu ser uma menina muito cruel e maligna ;) bjo ;***

**Ivina**** : Oi, querida. Eu não assisti Off the map, mas eu tive um vislumbre dessa cena aí que você está falando, é bem quente, na verdade. Dá mesmo pra ver as mãozinhas brancas dela nas costas morenas do cara, é fofo HUahuahu **

"e aquele passeio deles em La Push, para ver Clarie, no fim do cap 21? O cap. finda ali mesmo? achei que ainda iriam ter mais cenas hilárias e 'perigosas" envolvendo a fertilidade", **não, o cap. terminou ali mesmo, eu até cheguei a escrever um pedaço daquela cena, mas achei que não tinha muito a ver. É incrível como as cenas estão ficando cada vez mais longas e quando eu vejo o cap. já passou de 30 páginas. Tento evitar isso, porque é cansativo ler na tela do PC e as pessoas acabam largando o cap. no meio ou rolando a barra para as partes mais interessantes. **

"Amei as cenas do treinamento, mas amei muito mais as de a partir da hora que Jacob chegou...tão reais...o cuidado e proteção mútua jack/Ness..."Renesmee?", ele disse num fiapo de voz. "Estou aqui. Está tudo bem. Vocês dois estão bem." fiquei um tempão imaginando as cenas..." **É lindo mesmo, eles são almas gêmeas, embora eu não goste dessa classificação ;) É uma coisa que eu fico pensando... eu nem sei se existe isso, mas a idéia de amor eterno que eu tenho é meio surreal kkk É mais intenso do que eterno, na verdade. A intensidade inesgotável é que torna o amor eterno, na minha opinião. Não é como se o sentimento tivesse que seguir uma linearidade, junto com a linha do tempo (como diz a doutrina espírita, por exemplo), é mais como se tivesse a ver com a profundidade. Enfim, estou viajando, não ligue AHUhuahu **

**Obrigadinha pela review, fofa ;***

**Jeamalo****: Oizinho! Tudo bem? ;)**

"E o lance de Janus, de fato deve ter muito mais do que simplesmente a questão de sede ao algo assim", **tipo, eu penso que a natureza de um vampiro seja um pouco obscura, até pelo fato de ele viver se alimentando da morte. Então acredito que mesmo seguindo uma dieta como a dos Cullen, seja difícil para alguns vampiros abafarem totalmente essa natureza. Ela fica só adormecida. A Renesmee tem uma força muito grande dentro dela, a gente só percebe isso lendo a fic com muito cuidado, porque eu não escrevo coisas do tipo "Ela tinha uma força extraordinária, um potencial raro" etc. Deixo tudo nas entrelinhas. Mas a força dela não é física, embora ela seja forte fisicamente. É uma força persistente, uma obstinação delicada, por isso o Jacob comparou ela com a água, que sempre vence os obstáculos, sempre que encontra uma barreira, vai por outro caminho, e nunca para. Uma força assim numa pessoa com a natureza dela tem suas conseqüências, e o Jasper vê isso muito bem.** **Como ele disse, é o lado obscuro dela ;)**

"Bom, em suma concordo com esse envolvimento, e apesar do final empreendido aqui, espero que Leah fique com alguém, seja o Noah, ou qualquer outro. Desde que não seja o Jake é claro", **eu tb quero isso, gosto da Leah, ela tem personalidade, tem caráter, é inteligente, e eu adoro a interação dela com o Noah.**

"Outra coisa agora, fico feliz que esteja gostando de A prometida e fique emocionada pela recomendação. Muito obrigada mesmo.", **nem precisa agradecer. Aliás, quando você começa a narra no modo da Nessie? Estou curiosa kkk desculpe, sem botar pressão, mas eu estou curiosa MESMo *.***

**Bjinhs flor ;***

**ViVi****: Oi! Nossa, é mesmo, faz bastante tempo que não recebo uma review sua. **

" Coitada da Leah, ela tem o dedo podre, ela tem que sair mesmo de La Push, respirar novos ares, ela tinha que vir para o Brasil." **Ahuahua porque o Brasil?  
><strong>  
>"Pra ser sincera eu não quero a Renesmee gravida, tadinha ela é tao novinha não tem nem 20 anos. E eles tem a eternidade pela frente, não precisam ter pressa, primeiro eles tem que curtir muito, viajar pelo mundo todo, conhecer todos os lugares que existem, pra depois quem sabe daqui a uns 2 mil anos, quando eles estiverem entediados, aí sim podiam ter um filho." <strong>Nossa 2 mil anos? O.o caramba HUAhuhua Do jeito quer eles tem fogo, isso não ia acontecer, quando a Renesmee tiver outro ciclo fértil, não vai ter jeito = Mas eu concordo com você, nada de bbs agora ;) Eles precisam primeiro respirar um pouco de tranqüilidade. E infelizmente isso não vai acontecer agora, por mais que os próximos capítulos estejam recheados de muito romance ;)**

"E o filho tinha que ser criança para sempre tipo Peter Pan. Eu acho estranho esse negocio de ter filho, neto, bisneto todos na mesma faixa etaria fisicamente.", **eu tb acho! Mas eu me acostumei um pouco com isso depois que passei a escrever a fic, porque eu preciso visualizar isso o tempo todo. Mas no começo de MS eu tinha muita dificuldade de escrever as partes da Renesmee com os pais porque era muito estranho imaginar a Nessie como se fosse a irmã da Bella kkkk Isso acontece tb quando imagino a Renesmee como mãe de um adolescente. Não tenho dificuldade de imaginar isso com o Jacob, porque ele é imenso, qualquer pessoa já parece uma criança perto dele mesmo ;) Mas não se preocupe com isso agora, ok? Eu só acho natural duas pessoas que se amam como eles falar sobre esse assunto. Por isso eles têm pensado e falado mais sobre isso. **

**Bjs e até o prox cap. ;***

**bia duraes: Oie!** "EU TBM TENHO VONTADE DE SABER O QUE ACONTECEU DEPOIS DE AMANHECER COM TODOS ELES MAS ENQUANTO MEYER NÃO NOS DISPONIBILIZA ISSO CONTINUA LENDO SUA FIC RSRSRSRSRSRS", **mas será que ela vai escrever? =/ Eu acho que não... poxa ia ser tão legal ;.; Eu acho que ela não curte o Jacob, não tanto quanto curte o Edward, se não ela já teria feito um livro pra ele u.u** **Isso é tão injusto!**

"EITA PAPO CABEÇA COM JASPER EIN MAS TD O QUE ELE DISSE TEM SUA VERDADE AFINAL ELA É UM SER DIFERENTE E COMO TD QUE É DIFERENTE TEM SUAS COMPLICAÇÕES NÉ...MAS VAMOS VER NO QUE VAI DAR ESSE NOVO TREINAMENTO...REALMENTE AGORA O BICHO VAI PEGAR COM ESSE TREINAMENTO..." **Segredinho: no próximo cap. a Renesmee vai fazer um bom avanço, e eu AMEI o resultado final dessa cena *.* Eu nunca pensei que ia gostar de ver ela **_**sendo**_** uma vampira de verdade, mas eu estou adorando!** **Sem falar que eu sempre quis descrever o mundo pelos olhos de um vampiro, deve ser absolutamente surreal! Ver cores que não vemos, tonalidades infinitas, escutar os mínimos sons, **_**sentir**_** tudo ao redor!**

"ÉE O JACOB CHEGOU CHEGANDO NÉ E AINDA LIBERANDO A BESTA QUE EXISTE ENTR ELES E FALA SERIO NAHUEL E OS CULLEN ACHANDO QUE TEM ALGUMA CHANCE CONTRA ISSO DESCULPE AI VAMPIROS MAS DESSA VEZ NÃO VAI DAR PRA VC KKKKKK AGORA FALANDO SERIO TOMARA Q NÃO ACONTEÇA NADA DE GRAVE COM NINGUEM" **HUAhuahuau eu gostei bastante daquilo do rugido dele ter uma freqüência que desorienta os vampiros. Não tinha pensando nisso até começar a escrever essa cena. Foi uma idéia que veio do nada e eu adorei, faz tanto sentido! Uma vez o Jacob/guerreiro descreveu os vampiros como baratas, desprezíveis e fáceis de esmagar, e eu lembrei que as baratas ficam surdas quando são expostas a uma freqüência muito baixa. Elas ficam paralisadas. É bizarro HAHhuahua aprendi isso vendo Discovery Channel. Por isso o rugido dele não afeta a Renesmee nem o Nahuel, porque eles são de outra espécie. Eles escutam o som, mas não os afeta, no máximo incomoda.**

"FOI TÃO ROMÂNTICO E ASSUSTADOR A APROXIMAÇÃO DE RENESMEE E A "BESTA" DO JAKE ACHEI MUITO FOFO ELE QUERENDO PROTEGER ELA E TENTANDO ENCONTRAR A LIGAÇÃO ENTRE RENESMEE E OS CULLEN..." **Foi bom você ter falado isso, porque não sei se você lembra que o Jacob/guerreiro fez a mesma coisa quando estava naquele banheiro do metrô com o Chass. Ele invadiu a mente dele, mas não esperava encontrar uma ligação de afeto. Por isso ele deixou o vampiro viver, só arrancou uma presa dele. Lembra disso? Ele disse "O primeiro vampiro que eu deixava viver. Eu estava virando um banana", ou algo assim ;) Na verdade, essa estratégia de invadir a mente dos vampiros durante uma luta é específica do Jacob/guerreiro. Como o lobo reflete exatamente a parte do guerreiro, conseqüentemente ela também faz isso. O lobo é como se fosse o guerreiro se transformando, e não o Jacob que conhecemos. Por isso ele é tão assustador. Então ele procurou uma ligação afetiva na mente dos Cullen e por isso os poupou. Na verdade, isso é uma espécie de lei para o Jacob guerreiro. Faz parte do código de conduta dele – poupar os vampiros que tiverem alguma humanidade. Interessante, não? ;) Ah, e é claro, ele também fez isso porque a porção do Jacob que estava nele reconheceu a Renesmee. **

**Obrigada pelo comentário, querida! Espero pela sua review do cap. de hoje! Ansiosamente ;)  
><strong>

**Priscilla: ****Oi ;) Estou bem, querida, e vc?**

"Tenho que falar que da uma dorzinha sei lá, ela chamar a Bella de mãe, mas o Edward nunca de pai, sei que eles se estranham, mas é meio diferente,rs.", **sim, engraçado ngm nunca ter comentado sobre isso até hj. Na verdade, eu não sei se é só comigo, mas eu acho muito estranho o Edward no papel de pai ou marido, não consigo vê-lo em papéis convencionais, para mim ele é o vampiro estiloso e sem graça da Bella. É isso u.u Mas a relação da Renesmee com ele ficou bem marcada depois da adolescência dela. Foi quando ela se afastou mais do Edward porque ele invadia a privacidade da mente dela. Agora, na fase adulta, ela não está distante dele, mas pegou o hábito de chamá-lo de Edward. É só um costume ;) **

"Bom não sei exatamente o que dizer sobre a Leah, pq ela já sofreu bastante durante esses anos todos, acho que ela devia procurar uma nova vida, espero que ela não só ''fuja'', mas que encontre algo novo( do jeito que ela é marrenta, mas vamos ver)" **Isso é o mais difícil. HUAhuahu pessoas marrentas geralmente ficam brigando com os próprios sentimentos até cansarem. Mas acho que apesar de ser bem esquentadinho, Noah vai ter uma paciência de jó com ela...**

**Obrigada pela review, espero que goste desse cap. ;)**

**CarolStew: OI flor! Senti saudades! Está curtindo as férias? ;)**

"Quanto ao treinamento, será que vai pra frente por causa do Jake? Mas seria interessante ver a Nessie com aquelas atitudes vampíricas. Mais fortes, mais seguras", **o treinamento vai para frente porque a Renesmee não vai desistir. Claro que o Jacob não vai gostar, mas ela vai continuar porque tem bons motivos para isso. A personalidade dela vai mudar um pouquinho quando ela começar a fazer progressos, digamos que ela vai realmente se tornar algo parecido com uma vampira e isso vai ser bem interessante. Até agora ela foi bastante meiga e doce com todos, muito mansinha e gentil. Mas nos próximos capítulos vamos conhecer uma Renesmee ligeiramente mais selvagem ;) Mas não se preocupe, não vai ser nada que a desfigure. **

"Na verdade, queria que ela visse o Noah com nossos olhos. Mas isso sou apenas eu em uma crise, K. Paciência.",** e como vcs vêm ele? *curiosa***

"E, devo dizer. Tô muito nervosa pro capítulo que vai ter Last Kiss como tema. Sério, que trágico, poxa D: Choro só de pensar. É, realmente vamos chorar.", **está próximo. Com certeza vai ser o cap. mais triste da fic inteira, incluindo MS. Como eu falei, a decisão do Jacob vai mudar muita coisa na história. Mas enfim, antes de começar a chorar, vamos ver o que vai dar agora que ciclo fértil terminou e os dois estão quase enlouquecendo de tesão! Ahuhauhua bjs ;***

**Sami Winkot**: **Oi, querida! "Em primeiro lugar, sinto muito por não deixar review nos dois ou três últimos capítulos. Eu estava meio ocupada e distraída, acabei ficando sem tempo.", não se preocupe, eu entendo ;) Mas adoro suas reviews, ok?**

" E cara, eu odeio o Nahuel! Não sei, não existe uma fic de twilight que eu li onde ele aparecia que não me fazia ficar com raiva dele! Fico me perguntando como ele aprendeu a ser fodão! de todas as pessoas, não pensei que ele seria aquele que treinaria a nessie. a renesmee nessa fic é fodona, gosto disso. Parece sexy o jake chamando ela de renesmee ;9", **Ahuahuhuahua bom, muitas coisas legais nesse seu comentário, primeiro, o fato de não gostar do Nahuel. Eu confesso que tb não sou fã dele, mas acho interessante o triângulo que a Meyer criou no final de Amanhecer. Ele é o único macho da espécie da Renesmee e ela é a única fêmea que não é irmã dele! Além do mais, os dois são lindos. Seria uma equação interessante SE não existisse o Jacob, que é o X da questão. Ele inviabiliza toda e qualquer possibilidade de um romance entre eles, mas é legal brincar com as possibilidades. Não sei nas outras fics, mas na minha, o Nahuel tem bons motivos para ser "fodão", e nem estou falando da beleza física. Isso vai ser explicado nos próximos capítulos. O Edward e o Jasper sabiam o que estavam fazendo quando chamaram ele para treinar a Renesmee., embora tenha mais caroço nesse angu do que desconfiamos ;)**

**Em segundo lugar... EU TB ACHO MTO SEXY ELE CHAMNDO ELA DE RENESMEE *.* Ahuhuahuahu eu acho Nessie algo muito infantil. É um apelido fofo, mas a informalidade dele tira o aspecto sensual do nome. E eu sempre imagino que quando ele fala o nome dela, soa diferente, como se a gente pudesse escutar a palavra carregada de sentimento, seja de desejo, de carinho, de cuidado, enfim. **

**É isso ;) espero que goste desse cap. e comente! Bjs ;****

**Cintya****: Oi, querida. Finalmente vc terminou de comentar MS e agora vai passar para MU, imagino ;) Estou ansiosa pelas seus comentários sobre a segunda parte da fic. Você comentou alguns capítulos brevemente, mas juro que queria ler mais sobre os aspectos que vc citou. Bom, de qualquer forma obrigada pela paciência e pelo carinho nas suas reviews ;) **

"Ora, por favor, eu ainda era virgem!" - Não concordo com esse conceito de virgem. ela pode até ter o hímen intacto mas virgem, não é não bêbe!" **AHUhuahuahu eu entendi o que vc quis dizer, e vc entendeu o que **_**ela**_** quis dizer. ;)**

"De todas as cenas de primeira vez, que eu já li até hoje (incluido livros) acho que essa foi a que mais me tocou, pela realidade, fragilidades, inseguraças, medos e por outro lado, carinho, cuidado, afeto - ficou bem realista e delicada, extremamente excitante e ao mesmo tempo afetuosa. LINDA! Geralmente quem escreve peca pelos excessos, ou a cena te deixa totalmente amedrontada, com algo que tudo bem, não é exatamente agradáve, mas também não é insuportável, o que me cativou nessa cena foi o equilíbriu mesmo na descrição dos sentimentos e da ação propriamente dita - e que é possível sim ter prazer ainda assim." **Gostei disso, foi o único comentário desse tipo que eu recebi nesse cap. de MS. Achei que as pessoas não tinham curtido muito, sei lá. Bom, eu já disse várias vezes e volto a repetir, eu me inspiro mto numa série chamada Irmandade da Adaga Negra, da J R Ward. A narrativa dela é maravilhosa e ela criou um universo tão palpável sobre vampiros que é impossível a gente não acreditar neles. Enfim, ela tb me inspira muito nas NCs, porque são muito realísticas e ao mesmo tempo excitantes DEMAIS! AHUuahuah mas eu tive várias idéias para a primeira vez do Jacob com a Renesmee, e a princípio só o que eu tinha certeza é que seria na lua de mel deles. O bloqueio acabou me ajudando a criar uma fic mais dentro dos padrões tradicionais, tipo, eu acho que não seria legal que eles acelerassem as experiências sexuais deles, não sei porque mas acho que descaracterizaria o par. E eu queria ter tempo para detalhar cada passo deles nesse sentido, o desejo, a inexperiência, as tentativas meio desajeitadas, enfim, o procedimento normal, porque ninguém começa sendo um profissional do sexo AHUahuhua por mais que o Jacob tenha "instinto", ele também não nasceu sabendo tudo. **

"Onde estava a mágica, o romantismo, todas aquelas coisas que eu escutava falar sobre a primeira vez? Nada era verdade... eu tinha sido enganada." - leitora neste momentendo acesso desenfreiado de riso... morri!" **HUAhuahua isso é bem Renesmee fase adolescente ;) Mas eu fico imaginando a cara dela quando o Jacob finalmente tomou coragem e foi em frente. Ela ficou muito paralisada, com os olhos muito abertos, em pânico, pensando um monte de besteiras HUAhahuhua** **Confesso que eu adoro essa parte do capítulo, é engraçado e desesperador ao mesmo tempo. É claro que a primeira vez dói bastante, mas eu queria deixar claro que **_**para ela**_** doeu bem mais do que o normal, até pela estrutura física dos dois. **

""Balancei a cabeça, mais por orgulho próprio do que por outra coisa" - isso é bem coisa de mulher pode tá alí morrendo empalada mas não dá o braço á torcer jamaisssss", **com certeza! HUAhuahuahu isso é bem coisa de mulher que ficou insistindo para transar e depois fica com vergonha de amarelar. **

"Notei aqui que existem algumas cenas do Jacob fazendo sexo oral na Nessie mas nenhuma de fato da Nessie fazendo sexo oral no Jacob, algum motivo específico? Por quê?", **na verdade, nenhum motivo, flor ;) A Renesmee chega a fazer alguma coisa assim nesse capítulo, mas acho que entendi o que vc quis dizer, não foi sexo oral **_**efetivamente**_**, não é? Como eu disse, é a primeira vez deles, não sei se ficaria verossímil colocar a Renesmee fazendo e acontecendo. Sexo oral é uma coisa bem difícil, pelo menos se vc quiser fazer bem feito, tanto em homem quanto em mulher.** **Mas eu tenho em mente algumas idéias para um NC entre eles no capítulo futuro de MU. Não vai ser uma cena solta, vai ter a ver com uma pequena mudança que a Renesmee vai passar que vai deixá-la mais... ousada ;) **

"Mandy é sério, agora que ao que parece o Nahuel voltou com tudo para infernizar em MU, cv tem que achar o seu Nahuel, pense bem, todos estão representados: Nessie, Leah, Noahn - temos que achar uma carinha e corpinho para ele melbeeem, até porque se o cara tem a pretenção de rivalizar com Jacob Black, ele tem que ser pelo menos um desafio á altura!" **Ahuahuhua vc sabe que é IMPOSSÍVEL rivalizar com ele, não é? Eu nem vou ser besta de tentar fazer isso. Mas a tensão da rivalidade vai estar no ar, sim. Engraçado, mas eu tenho mais facilidade de visualizar o Noah do que o Nahuel, que é um psn original da saga. De qualquer forma, à medida que ele for aparecendo, vamos (eu e os leitores) imaginá-lo melhor. **

"Já falei que eu adoro o Jasper - eu adoooro o Jasper! Acho que é porque ele tentou matar a Bella kkkkkkkkkkk" **huahuahuhua eu tb adoro ele (duh), embora não pelo mesmo motivo que vc ;)**

"Puxei o edredom para que cobrisse meus seios, porque eu estava sem sutiã e sentia meus mamilos enriquecendo de vergonha. - ? Como assim? Tudo bem de frio, tubem de tesão ou mesmo por um arrepio inesperado, mas de vergonha? Rsrsrsrsrs", **Bom, quando eu fico nervosa/com vergonha, eu fico assim u.u devo ser um ET então.**

"Como faço você ter um orgasmo?", ele parecia estar se divertindo com o rumo da conversa, "Não tenho a menor idéia. Só sigo meus instintos." - Ai Papai do Céu o Senhor bem podia ter colocado esse instinto/gps em todo os homens do mundo né? As mulheres seriam bem mais felizes, ai ai..." **AHUhuHUHUAHUA homens deviam vir com um manual de instruções sobre como tratar uma mulher na cama =/ **

**Bom, flor, tentei responder mais ou menos os seus comentários, e agradeço mais uma vez por cada um deles ;) Espero que goste desse cap. que está cheio de cenas picantes! Bjinhs ;***

**MINHA – PARTE II**

Never know how much I love you  
>Never know how much I care<br>When you put your arms around me  
>I get a fever that's so hard to bear<br>Listen to me baby, hear every word I say  
>No one can love you the way I do<br>'Cause they don't know how to love you my way

You give me fever, when you kiss me  
>Fever when you hold me tight<br>Fever in the morning  
>Fever all through the night<p>

Sun lights up the daytime  
>Moon lights up the night<br>My eyes light up when you call my name  
>'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right<br>Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away  
>Take these arms I'll never use<br>And just believe in what my lips have to say

~Madonna

[JACOB]

A última coisa que eu lembrava era de ter visto Renesmee no meio de um jardim. Mas não era só isso. Ela estava com alguém, e esse alguém, fosse quem fosse, estava perto dela demais. _Demais_.

Uma palavra se formou na minha mente, mas era como o eco de uma outra voz, um comando, na verdade. Eu não consegui ignorá-lo.

_Minha_, a voz rosnou. _Minha, minha, minha._

_MINHA_.

E então eu estava no meio de um vórtice, abraçando o calor e a explosão de meus músculos e ossos.

Quando dei por mim estava deitado de costas na grama úmida, completamente nu e perturbado. Minhas retinas estavam turvas como vidro engordurado, mas reconheci o vulto de Renesmee pairando acima do meu. Nenhum dos Cullen era tão ruivo. Eu disse alguma coisa e ela respondeu e então apaguei totalmente.

Tudo parecia um sonho. Agora, porém, a dor era bem real. Cada célula minha tinha sido incinerada. Várias vezes, até que não sobrasse nada de mim a não ser uma coisa mole e estropiada. Alguém tinha colocado aquela coisa sem consistência numa cama macia, mas o tecido arranhava minhas costas e a parte de trás das minhas pernas como se eu estivesse deitado em pregos. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, acordando e dormindo, acordando e dormindo, até que meus olhos decidiram focalizar definitivamente o espaço à minha volta.

Era um quarto amplo e claro, com decoração feminina, mas agradável. Reconheci como sendo o quarto de Renesmee em Vancouver. O cheiro dela estava no ar, misturado a outro cheiro enjoativo que fazia minhas narinas arderem. Virei a cabeça devagar para a direita.

"Olá", disse a voz animada de Alice, em pé ao lado da cama, "Está se sentindo melhor?"

O movimento foi uma péssima idéia. Meu cérebro, que estava bem confortável em minha caixa craniana, esmagou-se contra os ossos laterais e ficou ali, latejando sem parar.

"Hum. Acho que não."

Fiquei imóvel, gemendo feito um ferido de guerra. Alice apanhou alguma coisa na mesinha de cabeceira e a empurrou em minha boca. Quando a ponta de seu dedo tocou meu lábio, foi como terem esfregado um furador de gelo ali. Eu teria gritado se não fosse muito macho. Depois, a superfície curva de um copo afastou meus lábios e a água desceu por minha garganta, queimando até meu estômago.

Tudo ficou em silêncio. Ferrei no sono outra vez, mas quando acordei, não parecia que tinha dormido por muito tempo. Pisquei algumas vezes e escutei a voz de Renesmee perto de mim.

"Jake", ela parecia ansiosa, "Quer alguma coisa? O que está sentindo?"

"O que aconteceu?", falar também foi uma idéia infeliz. Minha voz passou rasgando minha garganta e reverberou em meu cérebro despedaçado.

"Você se transformou."

Eu queria perguntar mais coisas, mas não estava a fim de gemer mais, então fiquei calado. Renesmee se inclinou na cama, e seu rosto surgiu em meu campo de visão. A visão foi mais eficaz que o remédio de Alice, o alívio em vê-la quase me fez sorrir. Tentei erguer a mão e tocar o rosto dela, mas parei na metade do caminho quando minhas articulações rangeram.

"Shh. Fique quieto", ela apanhou minha mão e a beijou, a apertando contra a bochecha.

Minha pele sensível gostou da sensação. Ela parecia mais quente que o normal, mas nem de longe áspera, como tudo que eu tocava. Um dedo macio contornou meu lábio inferior.

"Nunca tinha visto a tatuagem viva", ela sussurrou, um pouco alheia, "É linda", o dedo passou pela minha boca mais vezes, e seu olhar derreteu enquanto olhava para mim, "Isso dói?"

"Não", consegui dizer.

"Você parece muito frágil, mesmo para alguém tão grande."

Eu não usaria aquela palavra, mas com certeza a tatuagem tinha me arrebentado quando veio à tona. Foi assim da primeira vez, mas agora eu arriscaria dizer que tinha sido pior. Tirando o enjoou que agora eu não sentia, tudo na outra vez foi suportável.

Renesmee tirou o dedo de meu lábio para tocar minha testa.

"Ainda está muito quente. Nunca senti nada tão quente assim. Achei que ia entrar em combustão."

"Quanto... tempo..."

"Pouco mais de dezoito horas. Está tudo bem, ligamos para o Billy. Sue e Charlie vieram vê-lo, e o trouxeram, mas foram embora há alguns minutos."

Ela ficou calada por algum tempo. Seus dedos roçaram meu rosto, contornando minhas feições, depois senti o colchão afundando um pouco quando ela se aproximou e encostou a boca na minha. Com muito cuidado. Deixei que ela separasse meus lábios com os dela e fizesse o que queria. Eu não podia esperar nada melhor.

Renesmee foi muito delicada, pressionando minha boca devagar, a encaixando aos poucos até encontrar minha língua. Quando gemi baixo, ela achou que fosse de dor e se afastou.

"Mais."

"Desculpe."

"Mais."

Ela subiu na cama, ficando de joelhos ao meu lado, apoiou as mãos perto da minha cabeça e baixou o rosto sobre o meu. Seus cabelos deslizaram para o lado, criando uma cortina ao meu redor, e aspirei seu cheiro delicado. Ela encostou os lábios nos meus por um instante.

"Não quero machucar você."

Ignorei a dor em minhas juntas e segurei seu rosto, a puxando para mim. O toque da boca dela na minha era novo, agora que eu parecia um escorpião trocando de pele. Era mais intenso do que o normal, mais cheio de sensações. Eu teria tido uma ereção, se pudesse. Teria feito muitas coisas ali se pudesse. Porque, apesar de tudo, ainda queria transar loucamente com ela.

E pelo modo como me beijava, Renesmee sentia a mesma coisa.

Dois dias depois eu já me sentia mais próximo de algo como um ser humano outra vez. Carlisle cuidou dos atestados médicos que eu apresentaria na Porsche pelos dias de ausência. Meu chefe com certeza suspeitava de todos aqueles acidentes que eu sofria com regularidade, provavelmente achando que eu estava envolvido em algum negócio obscuro. Ele nem imaginava o quanto estava perto da verdade.

Minha idéia era passar em La Push para ver Billy e depois voltar para Seattle, mas Renesmee insistiu que eu ficasse com ela na Casa do Lago pelo menos até ter certeza de que tudo estava sob controle.

"Você podia mobiliar tudo outra vez", comentei enquanto ela aquecia uma caneca de chocolate no microondas de sua cozinha.

"Pode ser uma boa idéia", ela avaliou a sala enorme e vazia com um dedo no queixo, "Assim parece que ela está à venda."

O microondas apitou e ela retirou a caneca fumegante. Soprou algumas vezes, recostada ao balcão, antes de dar o primeiro gole. Tive uma espécie de dejá-vù, até perceber que não era um dejá-vù e sim uma lembrança meio apagada de uma noite em seu apartamento em Seattle, quando fiz chocolate quente para ela e depois a deixei apavorada, quase esfregando aquela tatuagem idiota em sua cara.

Eu não tinha nenhuma lembrança de Renesmee tomando chocolate quente antes disso. Na verdade, ela não tinha nenhuma preferência pela bebida.

"Qual é a graça?", ela perguntou, estreitando os olhos para mim.

"Nada."

[RENESME]

A inverno se aproximava. As árvores coloridas do outono estavam quase totalmente peladas agora, e as cascas de seus troncos eram sedosas, malhadas de cinza e branco. O lago em frente à casa estava quieto e escuro, e os picos das montanhas ao fundo tinham uma ponta branca, como se tivessem jogado calda de marshmellow por cima delas. Jacob acendeu a lareira quando anoiteceu, levamos os cobertores para a sala e sentamos de frente para o fogo. Servi duas taças de vinho, mas a de Jacob ficou intocada.

"Estava pensando no que você falou sobre eu lembrar a água", eu disse depois de um tempo em que ficamos em silêncio. Meu olhar deslizava lentamente pela pele exposta dos antebraços dele. "E no que eu disse sobre o fogo."

"O que tem?"

Sob a luz dourada do fogo, a pele de Jacob parecia reluzir. O tom era tão lindo que me fascinou. Mas não era só isso. Ele inteiro ficava lindo assim, com o fogo avivando suas cores, tornando líquida a escuridão de seus olhos. As chamas dançavam na lareira, ondulando na direção dele como se o chamassem. Como se ele pertencessem a elas, como se fosse do mesmo material.

"Não sei quanto à água... Mas você definitivamente é o fogo."

Ele lançou um olhar para as labaredas grossas sobre as toras de madeira. E então, do nada, esticou o braço e as tocou. Perdi a respiração por um momento e me atirei para frente instintivamente, mas então Jacob riu.

"Tudo bem, não sinto nada", ele moveu os dedos, afagando as chamas, deixando que elas perpassassem entre eles.

"Não sente... _dor_?", eu estava tão surpresa que não conseguia me mover. Mas era uma reação bem idiota, afinal. Já que Jacob era imortal, evidentemente o fogo não o machucava.

Ele sorriu.

"Nem um pouco. É bom, até. Com tocar ar morno."

Ele afastou a mão e a colocou sobre a minha. Eu a retirei num sobressalto, esperando sentir minha pele queimar, mas tive uma nova onda de admiração quando o contato foi apenas agradável, quente, mas do modo como Jacob era.

"Não aquece você", murmurei, dessa vez pegando eu mesma a mão dele e a sentindo sob meus dedos.

"É indiferente para mim."

De repente, uma ansiedade estranha me agitou por dentro. Enquanto encaixava a mão de Jacob na minha, pensava em todas as possibilidades que existiam agora que a tatuagem o modificava de diversas maneiras. Lembrei do episódio nos jardins da mansão de Vancouver na noite anterior, e em como eu tinha interagido com o lobo, sem o menor medo. Lembrei daqueles olhos mortíferos nos meus, inteligentes e cautelosos como os de Jacob.

A criatura não tinha ferido minha família, nem Nahuel. Mas por quê? Teria sido só por minha causa?

Lembrei de Edward falando que ele estava vasculhando suas mentes a procura de um elo que os ligassem afetivamente a mim. Então esse era o escudo, afinal – eu. O animal não atacaria quem não fosse uma ameaça para mim. Só que isso ainda não explicava porque tinha desistido de Nahuel.

Ergui os olhos pelos braços de Jake. A manga da camisa preta cobria parcialmente as tatuagens sobre os tríceps proeminentes, deixando de fora apenas alguns símbolos perto do cotovelo.

"O que elas significam?"

Jacob seguiu meu olhar. Subiu uma das mangas e expôs a tatuagem em um dos braços.

"Billy disse que são palavras na língua dos Espíritos."

"Não sabia que tinham um idioma próprio."

"Nem eu", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto sorria, depois fez um maneio de cabeça, "São inscrições, como uma oração."

"E o que dizem?"

"A do braço direito reflete a do esquerdo. São iguais. Billy não sabe muito bem o idioma dos Espíritos, então não conseguiu traduzir tudo. Só quem sabia era o Velho Quill Ateara, e ele não ensinou para ninguém", Jacob acabou tirando a camisa. Então se aproximou mais para que eu visse com detalhes as formas complexas, "Pelo que Billy me falou, elas ressaltam a força, a honra e fidelidade do guerreiro. São iguais por que uma é para mim, e a outra é para o lobo."

Pensei sobre aquilo.

"Edward disse que não era você ontem à noite, dentro daquela criatura. Mas você me ouviu. Você me reconheceu."

Jacob tirou os olhos da tatuagem e olhou para mim. Assim, tão de perto, o verde escuro de seus olhos ardia por causa do fogo, derretendo numa variedade incrível de nuances.

"Não lembro de nada."

"Mas eu sei que era você. Não é só a tatuagem que o modifica, Jacob. Você também a influencia. É isso que querem dizer esses símbolos todos", passei a ponta dos dedos sobre seus ombros, tocando as linhas pretas desenhadas na pele quente e macia, "Que vocês dois estão ligados da mesma forma", quando compreendi a verdade em minhas próprias palavras, acrescentei num sussurro, "Ligados como eu e você."

Ele desviou o olhar, claramente incomodado.

"Não gosto dessa comparação, e não gosto dessas tatuagens", engoliu em seco, mas pareceu estar engolindo coisas que não podia me dizer.

"Fiquei perto daquela coisa, como estou perto de você agora. Olhei bem nos olhos dela e sei o que vi."

Jacob fechou os olhos. Uma veia em sua têmpora pulsou.

"Droga, Renesmee, não devia ter feito isso."

"Bom, sim, mas não pensei no perigo na hora. Eles iam tentar detê-lo, e só Deus sabe quem ia sair mais machucado."

Ele dobrou uma perna e apoiou um braço no joelho, passando a mão pela nuca. Ficamos em silêncio e não demorou muito até que se perdesse em pensamentos, olhando para o fogo sem vê-lo. Desde que recuperou as lembranças, era cada vez mais comum encontrar Jacob fitando algum ponto, totalmente alheio à realidade. Seu olhar perdia o foco, mas era mais como se estivesse conversando consigo mesmo, porque as vezes balançava a cabeça ou franzia a testa, meio impaciente.

Também comecei a pensar numa variedade de coisas que não tinham nenhuma conexão entre si, até que finalmente lembrei de algo importante que a última visita de Jasper trouxe à tona.

"Jake, preciso contar uma coisa."

Minha voz o trouxe de volta, e ele levantou o rosto para mim. Respirei fundo e tomei coragem, mas fiquei brincando com um fio solto na coberta enquanto falava. Não conseguia encará-lo.

"Jasper tem um problema com a dieta dos Cullen, não consegue se adaptar com sangue de animais, e o histórico dele não facilita as coisas. Isso ficou mais grave alguns meses atrás, ele voltava das caçadas pior do que quando tinha ido, sedento, pupilas dilatadas, e ficava dias inteiros sem mover um músculo. Estava paralisando no tempo, virando uma estátua. Carlisle explicou que é assim que os vampiros enlouquecem."

Jacob esperou, a testa se contraindo um pouco com algum pensamento que não quis compartilhar comigo. Seu olhar inteligente se estreitou nos meus, e senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha.

"Alice ficou muito desesperada. Os outros sabiam que a situação era séria, mas esperavam achar uma solução melhor do que... do que a mais óbvia de todas."

"Jasper não conseguia beber sangue de animais", Jacob murmurou, e o tom indiferente em sua voz não foi um bom sinal. Teria preferido que ele indicasse um possível acesso de fúria.

"Ele conseguia, mas isso não matava mais sua sede. Ele precisava de sangue humano, mas Alice não suportava a idéia de vê-lo se tornando um assassino. Isso a estava atormentado. Eu me...", minha voz começou a falhar sobre o peso daquele olhar implacável, "Me ofereci para ajudar. Porque sou imune ao veneno deles."

Jacob se remexeu. Respirou fundo e soltou o ar bem devagar, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Aquela veia em sua têmpora ficou muito quieta, quase como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater.

Eu não disse mais nada, não era necessário – ele já tinha entendido. Tinha visto Jasper perfeitamente saudável naquela mesma manhã. Na verdade, mais do que isso, muito mais. Era impossível ignorar aquela aura de força e beleza ofuscante que o rodeava. Eu tentava não pensar no que ele e Alice tinham dito para meus pais para convencê-los de que o sangue humano do estoque de Carlisle tinha feito todo aquele milagre. Sabia que eles não estavam satisfeitos em mentir, mas agora que os piores problemas tinham passado, eu percebia que não ia conseguir esconder isso de Jacob por mais tempo.

Embora estivesse muito claro por causa do reflexo do fogo em nossos rostos, os olhos de Jacob emitiram aquele lampejo metálico de repente, como uma bala encaixando no canhão de uma arma.

"Jacob, está tudo bem", me ouvi dizendo, surpresa por não estar completamente paralisada de medo. Não tinha tremido nem por um segundo enquanto falava com a criatura, mas a presença de Jacob era mil vezes mais ameaçadora para mim.

Não vi que tinha se mexido até que os dedos dele se fecharam em torno da taça de vinho. Esperei, num pânico mudo, que a estraçalhasse, que a atirasse contra a parede ou até mesmo que tacasse o vinho na minha cara com desprezo. Eu teria suportado isso, porque merecia. Mas o que Jacob fez foi muito pior.

"Isso não vai acontecer de novo", ele afirmou, e em seguida despejou o vinho no fogo. As chamas saltaram e rugiram, atiçadas pelo álcool. Dei um pulo enquanto ele se erguia em toda a sua estatura, sem olhar para mim. Depois empurrou a taça agora vazia na minha direção e eu a apanhei.

Só alguns minutos depois, quando ele já tinha subido, é que eu comecei a tremer.

OooOOooO

Fiquei no escritório até muito tarde, tentando me concentrar no livro que tinha tirado das prateleiras. Normalmente, a narrativa da Anne Rice me absorvia totalmente, mas já estava lendo o mesmo parágrafo pela quarta vez sem entender nada.

Fechei o livro, irritada.

Jacob tinha exagerado, não precisava ser tão grosseiro. Eu quase morri de susto com o fogo. Porque não gritou alguma coisa? Podia ter pelo menos esmagado a taça na mão. Mas não – ele a entregou intacta. Tão intacta quanto seu humor. Não fazia sentido, se ele era tão indiferente ao que eu tinha contado, porque não veio me procurar até agora? Eu tinha me enfiado no escritório de propósito, porque era um lugar que não costumava estar e ele teria que bater na porta para entrar, e aí eu o aceitaria numa voz suave.

Só que já era quase uma da manhã e eu não tinha escutado nenhuma batida na porta.

Esfreguei o rosto, exasperada. Ergui as pernas e abracei os joelhos, apoiando o queixo entre eles. Eu não ia me desculpar, por mais incomodada que me sentisse com o fato. Jasper e Alice estavam felizes agora, como eu podia me sentir culpada com uma coisa dessas? Jacob _tinha_ que entender que o ciúme não era útil numa situação assim.

Ele precisava entender e eu ia dizer isso a ele. Agora.

Levantei e saí do escritório. As luzes do corredor estavam apagadas, mas uma nesga azul prateada vazava pela fresta da porta do meu quarto, piscando vez ou outra. A televisão ligada.

Girei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta. A simples visão de Jacob ali, deitado na minha cama com as mãos cruzadas na nuca me inundou de alívio e satisfação. Quando me viu, abriu um braço e me chamou. Disparei pelo quarto e me atirei no peito dele, beijando seu rosto sem parar.

"Me desculpe", solucei, "Me desculpe, Jake..."

Ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e me encarou, totalmente surpreso.

"Desculpar pelo quê?"

Limpei as lágrimas e funguei.

"Por ter irritado você. Eu não queria, mas eu precisava contar. Queria ter feito você entender, mas não me deu chance, só levantou e foi embora. Pensei que ia gritar comigo, quebrar tudo, mas você só ficou muito parado e do nada levantou e..."

Eu não conseguia respirar. Meu coração experimentava uma estranha sensação de torpor e ansiedade ao mesmo tempo, martelando depressa minhas costelas.

Jacob girou o corpo de lado na cama para me olhar melhor. Deslizei para o colchão e enterrei o rosto vermelho feito um morango no travesseiro. Estava envergonhada por não conseguir me sentir culpada e ainda assim implorar pelo perdão dele.

"Caramba", ele murmurou, como se praguejasse, "Eu só estava tentando me controlar, Renesmee."

Funguei contra o travesseiro.

"Con... Controlar?"

"O que você falou me irritou, mas não é tão importante agora. Só que alguma coisa dentro de mim não ficou exatamente feliz com a idéia de _compartilhar_ você com um vampiro."

Virei a cabeça para o lado e arrisquei uma olhadela.

"Foi a tatuagem? Ela estava...se manifestando?"

"Mais ou menos isso. Fiquei parado para me concentrar. Depois achei melhor me afastar, caso não desse certo e eu me transformasse."

"Então não foi porque estava revoltado comigo?"

Ele sorriu, fazendo as extremidades de seus olhos se estreitarem de um modo especulativo. Seus dedos passaram pelos meus ombros, encontrando a curva de minha nuca.

"Ele machucou você?", era uma pergunta retórica, "Houve danos irreversíveis? É a sua família, Renesmee. Não a culpo por tentar ajudar, eu teria feito a mesma coisa no seu lugar."

Deixei de fora a parte em que eu tinha gostado da situação, porque, de qualquer forma, não sentia como se fosse algo legítimo.

"Não fica... nem um pouquinho com ciúmes?"

O sorriso deslizou para um lado, ficando meio malicioso. Ele afastou meus cabelos e aproximou a boca do meu ouvido. Sua respiração quente roçou meu rosto enquanto ele farejava meu cheiro, aspirando devagar.

"Você é _minha_", o modo como disse a palavra foi diferente. Ela ficou retorcida num rosnado cruel.

Não parecia Jacob falando.

De repente, fui virada para cima. Mãos quentes seguram meus pulsos e minhas pernas foram separadas por uma coxa musculosa. Um jorro de desejo me fez suspirar quando o enorme corpo de Jacob me pressionou contra o colchão. Todos os dias que eu tinha ficado sem ele cobraram seus juros, e a excitação que surgiu entre minhas pernas foi cruel.

E então foi o desespero. Arrancamos as roupas sem procurar os botões ou os fechos, nos beijando sem fôlego, se atrapalhando com as roupas de baixo – eu não conseguia abrir o maldito fecho do sutiã porque meus dedos tremiam de ansiedade e o tornozelo de Jacob enganchou no meu enquanto ele tentava tirar a boxer.

Giramos na cama, empurrando os lençóis com chutes apressados. Nossas bocas se encaixavam com força, mas não era o suficiente para mim. Estávamos no atacando mutuamente – não havia outra palavra para descrever aquilo – e ainda assim Jacob não me segurava forte o bastante, seus braços não me apertavam como eu que queria.

Nunca tinha sentido tanta fome por ele, a vontade era tão grande que me deixava feroz e impaciente. Com toda a minha força, plantei as mãos em seu peito e o joguei na cama. Antes que pudesse se levantar, montei sobre ele e o arranhei dos ombros ao umbigo.

"Cristo!", Jacob gritou, os músculos se contraindo sob minhas unhas.

Meus dedos se abriram sobre os músculos grandes e maciços de seu peito largo e quente, apalpando, agarrando, e a força deles me fez gemer com uma deliciosa sensação de posse.

Jacob chamou um palavrão quando eu enfiei as unhas com mais força em seu peito, mas não me impediu. Fiquei maravilhada com a variedade de expressões que passou pelo rosto dele à medida que eu alternava minha força com as carícias – dor, concentração, satisfação, prazer.

Sentir aquele corpo enorme e rígido se contorcendo em baixo de mim me levou a um estágio de excitação que eu não imaginava ser possível, mas não me aproveitei por muito tempo. Jacob ergueu o quadril e me derrubou com facilidade, e quando eu tentei montá-lo outra vez, desabamos no chão com um baque surdo. Eu teria tido um ataque de riso em outra ocasião, mas não agora, agora eu não tinha a menor vontade de rir, só de fazer sexo com ele até não agüentar mais.

Um rugido profundo ecoou pelo quarto, e no segundo seguinte me vi enjaulada em baixo de Jacob outra vez. Não lembro como aconteceu, mas de repente eu estava totalmente nua, e em meio ao desejo, senti algo mais ardendo em minha garganta. Olhei para baixo e vi o peito de Jacob marcado com listras vermelhas que iam de cima à baixo. A pele já começava a se recuperar, mas em alguns pontos minúsculas gotas de sangue brotavam, vermelhas e brilhantes.

Com as duas mãos, Jacob agarrou meus seios e os apertou com o polegar sobre os mamilos. Enquanto beijava minha boca sem nenhuma delicadeza, os polegares desenharam círculos. Quando o prazer ficou muito intenso, ergui as mãos para me agarrar a alguma coisa, mas só consegui puxar o lençol da cama e trazer junto o abajur e o controle remoto. Deus, eu queria fazer com ele o que ele estava fazendo comigo. Não, queria mais do que isso. Queria fazer coisas realmente obscenas com Jacob, coisas que o fizessem gritar de prazer. Queria que ele me sentisse como nunca tinha sentido antes, com minhas presas em sua carne enquanto me penetrava...

O gemido que saía de minha boca virou uma exclamação de surpresa. Agora eu sabia o que era aquela ardência seca em minha garganta, porque minhas presas estavam completamente expostas, salivantes e doloridas. Comecei a recuar a cabeça, apavorada com a possibilidade de que Jacob as sentisse com a língua, mas assim que me percebeu tentando escapar, ele me segurou pela nuca e mordeu minha boca com fúria.

Numa reação desesperada, mordi a língua dele. Com força. Funcionou – Jacob se afastou depressa, indignado, mas percebi tarde demais que na situação em que estávamos, aquela mordida não tiraria seu tesão, pelo contrário, o atiçaria ainda mais. Fora de si, Jacob me virou de costas num movimento ágil. Gritei, perdida entre o pânico e o desejo quando ele me segurou pelo ombro e apertou o quadril contra o meu traseiro com tanta vontade que senti toda a extensão de seu membro, da base à ponta úmida. Me abri instintivamente para ele, dobrando a perna o máximo que podia, adorando o modo como sua respiração forte prometia estocadas alucinantes.

Mas por dentro eu estava ardendo, queimando de sede. Não se parecia em nada com a sede que eu sentia quando pensava em sangue – qualquer sangue. Era mais poderoso, urgente e irracional. Meus sentidos se abriram como uma planta carnívora pressentindo a vítima, e comecei a ouvir o ritmo potente do coração de Jacob. O cheiro forte de sua pele encheu minha boca de água. Meus lábios superiores se ergueram, deixando minhas presas de fora, e o chiado baixo que escapou de minha garganta não foi humano.

Jacob se inclinou para o meu ouvido, apoiando-se nas mãos como se fosse fazer uma flexão.

"Vai ser no chão ou na cama?", aquela respiração entrecortada arranhou meu juízo, mas a voz ainda era estranha, modulada demais "Eu sugiro a cama, porque as coisas vão ficar bem pesadas a partir de agora."

Alguma coisa palpitou perto do meu rosto. O som era irresistível, a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já tinha escutado na vida. Extasiada, virei lentamente para o lado. A mão de Jacob estava apoiada ao lado da minha cabeça, o pulso a menos de dez centímetros de distância da minha boca. As veias grossas desciam pelo braço musculoso, levemente saltadas e azuladas. Fechei os olhos por um momento, tentada pela suave melodia de seu sangue bombeando. Parecia com ondas quebrando no mar, uma atrás da outra. Sem que eu percebesse, estava beijando aquele pulso, tateando com os lábios a pulsação quente.

Minhas presas roçaram a pele fina e macia sobre as veias. Jacob fez um barulho estranho com a garganta, uma mistura de chiado com sucção, e então me virou de frente outra vez e me puxou do chão. Fui de encontro ao seu peito de aço e quase perdi o equilíbrio, porque minhas pernas pareciam gelatina, mas tive o cuidado de fechar a boca e ocultar as presas, embora não pudesse fazer muita coisa com meu olhar faminto. No fundo, não tinha importância, Jacob estava tão transtornado pelo desejo que não teria notado se eu estivesse fantasiada de Mortícia Adams.

Seus olhos penetrantes fixaram-se nos meus por um momento. O que vi neles foi a promessa de sexo duro e dominador elevado à máxima potência. Algo que, uma vez começado, não teria limites.

Em seguida, ele foi para trás de mim e acariciou meus ombros. Com uma calma quase provocativa, virou meu rosto e me beijou lentamente, abrindo meus lábios com a boca, manipulando meus movimentos com os dedos em meu queixo até que eu estivesse ofegante. Por duas vezes, sua língua esbarrou em minhas presas, e não houve a menor reação de choque. Aquela indiferença crua me deixou perversamente excitada, a ponto de agarrá-lo pelos cabelos da nuca e apertá-lo com força contra minha boca, esperando que a dor da ferroada em sua carne o acordasse para a realidade.

Seria tão fácil romper aquela pele macia. Diante do poder da minha sede ele era tão impotente. Nem ia protestar quando eu o mordesse - provavelmente teria um orgasmo. Pensei no que tinha sentido quando Jasper me mordeu, e no fato de que a ausência de veneno em meu sangue tornava o ato uma experiência única de prazer, mais forte do que qualquer outra.

E percebi, tarde demais, que Jacob não teria ligado se eu o ferisse. Era uma conclusão no mínimo óbvia, uma vez que as mãos dele me seguravam forte o bastante para esmagar meus músculos e, no entanto, eu não estava satisfeita. Nunca tinha compreendido a complexa simetria entre dor e prazer até aquele momento. Eu não me considerava uma garota agressiva e, apesar de tudo, sabia que sexo violento não fazia o estilo de Jacob, mas o que estava acontecendo agora não era algo que pudéssemos controlar. Sentir prazer não era mais suficiente, tínhamos que ir além disso.

Enquanto eu pensava nessas coisas, a língua de Jacob em minha boca ficava mais exigente. Finalmente, ele encontrou minhas presas, e o choque me dominou por um momento antes que ele segurasse meu queixo com mais força e deslizasse a ponta da língua pela ponta afiada de uma delas. Uma onda de terror me inundou, seguida por outra muito maior de contentamento. Senti a textura áspera e granulosa de sua língua passar pela minha presa num movimento erótico, mas congelei quando a pressão aumentou de repente.

"Não", eu gemi, "Não faça isso, por favor..."

"Não tenho medo de você", ele disse com uma determinação fria, mas seus olhos brilhavam com uma expectativa febril.

"Não sabe o que está falando..."

"Faça isso."

Tentei me virar de frente para ele, mas Jacob me manteve na posição com facilidade.

"Não posso, Jacob..."

"Estou pedindo para fazer."

Minha língua estalou no céu da boca, meus sentidos começaram a lutar contra minha consciência. Ele estava pedindo para ser mordido. Meu deus, nunca devíamos ter começado aquilo. Estávamos loucos, era só o que eu podia pensar – ele por querer aquilo e eu por cogitar satisfazê-lo.

"Não", eu disse de novo, dessa vez com mais firmeza, embora estivesse delirando de vontade, "Não vou fazer."

Jacob grunhiu e me jogou na cama, fazendo meu corpo quicar. Caí de barriga para baixo e comecei a me afastar, buscando pela última vez uma maneira de escapar da minha própria perdição, mas ele se lançou sobre as minhas costas e prendeu minhas mãos acima da minha cabeça. Seu coração pulsou em meus ouvidos outra vez, me desnorteando, e enquanto eu tentava me virar, ele abriu minhas pernas com o joelho e me manteve na posição com o quadril. A ereção escorregou e me tocou, me fazendo arquear as costas.

Um grunhido rouco atravessou o quarto, seguido de um som curioso que fez cócegas em meu ouvido quando Jacob aninhou a cabeça em meu pescoço. Um suave ronronar saiu de sua garganta.

"Renesmee...", a voz que não era de Jacob me chamou.

Fiquei muito parada, completamente imóvel. A sede cedeu um pouco, dando lugar a meus instintos de perigo. A respiração de Jacob ganhou um ritmo estranho – duas respirações rápidas e uma longa. Tudo ficou muito quieto de repente. Senti sua testa febril se encaixar no espaço entre minhas omoplatas, e não entendi o que estava acontecendo, até perceber que a tensão no ar não era mais erótica, e sim apreensiva.

"Jacob", murmurei, "Você está bem?"

Outro rugido, um estalar de língua que não era humano e um gemido angustiado.

"Não", ele praguejou, mas não parecia uma resposta à minha pergunta _"Droga!"_

O peso dele sobre mim desapareceu. Olhei por sobre um ombro para a direita, mas a porta do banheiro se fechou à esquerda e a tranca girou. Quando olhei ao redor, estava sozinha. Levantei e bati na porta várias vezes, mas do outro lado só escutei o silêncio.

Frustrada, mas imensamente grata, me enrolei nos lençóis e fui até a geladeira. Meu estoque de sangue esperava por mim, uma miragem depois do deserto, e eu abri as embalagens plásticas com uma fúria desesperada, como um mendigo diante de um banquete. Bebi até me sentir como um carrapato, inchada e saciada, e só voltei para o quarto quando tive certeza de que a sede não voltaria.

Quase uma hora depois, Jacob finalmente abriu a porta do banheiro. A parte da frente dos cabelos estava úmida e arrepiada, a respiração parecia normal outra vez, mas um leve brilho verde elétrico fustigava seu olhar.

Fiquei olhando para ele em expectativa.

"Está acontecendo de novo", ele disse, de mau humor, "A tatuagem está reagindo a você."

"Tudo bem", falei. O que era isso comparado ao risco que _ele_ tinha corrido? "Não tem problema."

Ele não pareceu ter me ouvido.

"Acho melhor eu voltar para Seattle."

"Por quê?"

Jacob me olhou como se a resposta fosse irritantemente óbvia.

"Não vou ficar aqui para ver o que acontece se levarmos isso adiante, Renesmee."

É claro que ele não estava se referindo a mim.

O puxei pelo pulso, mas ele resistiu.

"Não vai me machucar. Sei que não vai, não importa o que aconteça. Não importa _quem_ esteja comigo essa noite, estarei segura."

Ele balançou a cabeça com um sorriso sombrio.

"Você não pode estar falando sério..."

"Estou, sim", forcei seu braço até que ele sentou do meu lado. Me coloquei atrás dele e beijei um de seus ombros, "Aquela coisa pode ser terrível, assustadora e impiedosa, mas me protegeu ontem e teria destruído um bairro inteiro se alguém tentasse colocar as mãos em mim. Como uma garota não ficaria encantada? Além disso, não sinto medo, Jake. Tenho muito mais medo de perder você."

Minha mão deslizou pela curva de sua coluna, tocando deliberadamente a tatuagem. Jacob se retesou, mas não me impediu. Ela estava plana agora, inofensiva como qualquer outra tatuagem. Notei que os músculos de Jacob se retesaram de forma aleatória. Não, não aleatória. Eram as partes do corpo dele que correspondiam ao que eu tocava no lobo.

Coloquei as duas mãos sobre sua pele ardente e as deslizei com volúpia sobre ela. Depois beijei sua nuca e uma das orelhas, respirando seu cheiro masculino. Minha nossa, eu estava ficando excitada outra vez.

"Já esperei você demais...", sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Jacob resmungou alguma coisa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fugindo da minha boca. Eu ri, me divertindo com a idéia de tentá-lo. Uma hora ele ia ceder.

"O que pode ser tão ruim?", insisti na outra orelha, dessa vez deslizando devagar as mãos pela barriga ondulada em direção à região entre suas pernas, "Você se transformar enquanto faz amor comigo? Isso não vai acontecer. Se o lobo me quer, a única maneira de me ter é através de você. Acho que ele é bastante inteligente para entender isso."

Quando o toquei, Jacob gemeu baixo e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, resvalando no meu ombro. Estava duro como aço, uma ereção tão grande e gloriosa que devia doer suportá-la. Eu a senti com cuidado, deixando que meus dedos descessem por dentro do elástico da boxer até a base. Enquanto eu a tocava, ela pulsou forte contra minha mão. Beijei a orelha de Jacob novamente, tornando a carícia mais insinuante.

"Não", ele disse entre dentes, a voz firme apesar dos chiados de prazer. Lenta e definitivamente, ele pegou meu pulso e tirou minha mão, "Não vai acontecer."

Deitou de lado e se cobriu. Eu duvidava que ele fosse dormir com uma ereção daquelas entre as pernas, e isso, ao invés de me aliviar, me deixou aborrecida. Mas não insisti, porque havia um enorme _não_ impresso no modo como me deu as costas e se trancou num silêncio que não dava brechas para discussão.

Acordei com as mãos de Jacob descendo por minhas costas, tocando suavemente minha pele. Abri os olhos, esperando a luz do dia me fazer piscar, mas ainda estava escuro lá fora. Me concentrei naquele contato, fechando de novo os olhos. Os dedos dele roçaram minha espinha dorsal, deixando um rastro quente enquanto subiam outra vez até meus ombros, afastando meus cabelos.

Uma onda de arrepios se espalhou por minhas costas, me fazendo estremecer.

"Jake...", murmurei.

Apertei mais os lençóis entre os dedos. Fiquei excitada pela terceira vez naquela noite, e o acumulo de toda a tensão erótica estava me deixando meio prostrada. Virei na cama, ficando de frente para ele. Jacob engoliu em seco quando viu meus seios nus, então puxou o ar com força e desabou na cama de olhos fechados.

Me inclinei sobre ele.

"Você não vai me machucar", falei.

Ele engoliu em seco de novo. Duramente. Ergueu um braço e cobriu os olhos, e o movimento fez seu cheiro exalar até mim, apimentado, forte e masculino.

"Não, Renesmee", a voz era firme outra vez, mas a respiração me pareceu um pouco acelerada.

Olhei para ele, analisando-o. Os músculos do maxilar estavam tensos. Os bíceps, contraídos. O abdômen largo e dividido subia e descia num ritmo agitado. Coloquei a mão sobre seu peito, mas hesitei. Já tinha tido provas o suficiente de que não era muito inteligente brincar com o humor dele por enquanto, quando qualquer coisa o fazia explodir. Se ele estava dizendo não para mim e eu insistisse, podia irritá-lo seriamente.

Mas...

"Jacob...", murmurei de novo, dessa vez como uma súplica.

Ele afastou o braço e me olhou. A força que fez para focalizar meus olhos e não meus mamilos exigiu dele alguns segundos de concentração. Mas quando falou, sua voz estava mais rouca do que o normal.

"Tem um modo seguro de fazermos isso."

"Qual?"

"Uma vez... você acordou de um sonho comigo, um sonho... bom demais?"

Minha nossa. Como ele sabia disso?

"Sim", esperei, surpresa.

"Bom, não foi um sonho. Quer dizer, foi, mas eu estava mesmo nele, invadi sua mente enquanto dormia e interagi com você."

Sentei na cama, bestificada.

"_Você o quê?"_

O olhar de Jacob resvalou para baixo, e puxei depressa o lençol para me cobrir. De repente estava mais irritada do que excitada.

"Eu não sabia como ter você sem machucá-la. Era a mesma situação de agora. Então eu... entrei na sua mente."

"_Como?", _eu já sabia que ele podia entrar na mente de vampiros, mas não me senti nada lisonjeada em saber que ele podia fazer isso com a minha também.

"Posso fazer isso com os Frios. É um dom que ganhei dos Espíritos, como a Imortalidade. Você é híbrida, e sua mente funciona como a de um vampiro de muitas maneiras. Eu me liguei a ela e foi fácil entrar nos seus sonhos."

"Você _transou_ comigo enquanto eu dormia?"

Não esperei que ele respondesse. Levantei da cama, agarrei meu hobby e o enrolei na cintura com uma fúria indignada. Eu absolutamente repugnava que invadissem minha mente – Edward podia ter dito isso a ele. Mas fazer isso enquanto eu dormia era humilhante.

Saí do quarto e fui para o banheiro, e então me senti estúpida, porque agora estava encurralada. _Que bela retirada_. Sem alternativas, me virei e dei de cara com Jacob na minha frente, completamente nu. O desejo me afastou por um segundo de minha raiva quando esquadrinhei aquele corpo de tirar o fôlego, mas meu orgulho não me deixou perder a concentração por muito tempo.

"Você não tinha o direito!", sibilei, estreitando os olhos para ele.

Alguma coisa oscilou no olhar escuro de Jacob. Recuei, sem saber por que a atmosfera tinha mudado de repente ao meu redor. Respirei fundo e captei o cheiro dele, misturado a algo mais sensual e provocante.

Jacob deu um passo lento na minha direção, avultando sobre mim.

"Eu não tinha escolha", disse lentamente, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso ousado, "E você gostou."

Recuei mais. Não conseguia piscar. Meu coração disparou. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Meu cérebro tinha emperrado totalmente.

Mas então encontrei de repente meu argumento principal e deixei que as palavras fluíssem pelos meus lábios como uma chicotada:

"Não importa se gostei ou não. Não quero que faça mais isso, não quero que entre nos meus sonhos, na minha mente", minhas costas colidiram com o vidro do box quando Jacob avançou mais um passo para mim, "Fantasias não me interessam. Quero a realidade."

No momento que eu disse aquelas palavras, vi a escuridão dura nos olhos dele derreter. Eles arderam, fulminantes. E então, antes que pudesse piscar, eu estava com o rosto contra a parede. Uma mão do tamanho da minha cabeça segurou meus cabelos por trás. Primeiro, me assustei, depois senti o desejo se espalhar por mim como uma calda quente num sorvete quando Jacob apertou meu traseiro.

"Eu tentei dizer não", ele rosnou ao enfiar os dedos em meus cabelos, puxando minha cabeça para trás. Enquanto eu gemia, senti que já estava muito úmida entre as pernas, "Tentei ser cuidadoso..."

"Ah... Deus..."

"Não adianta rezar agora, Renesmee. Tarde demais, você finalmente conseguiu me fazer perder o controle", havia arrependimento amargo e também um tom irônico em sua linda voz rouca, "Eu dei a chance de fazer as coisas da melhor maneira para você. Agora, elas serão do meu jeito."

Eu queria isso. Queria que ele perdesse o controle, queria que tirasse de mim tudo que eu podia dar. Não estava com medo, só sentia uma satisfação erótica em ser completamente dominada por ele.

"Jake, por favor..."

"Shh", ele virou minha cabeça para o lado com um movimento de braço, expondo meu pescoço, "Quando eu quiser que implore, vou dizer", a língua dele, quente e úmida, percorreu meu pescoço, "Pergunte o que vou fazer com você."

Abri a boca, mas só fiquei ofegante.

Jacob me segurou mais forte pelos cabelos.

"_Pergunte_."

Eu hesitei.

"O que... vai fazer comigo?"

Ele me puxou para trás, apertando o quadril em meu traseiro. Fechei os olhos, contendo a excitação.

"Vou colocar você de quatro para mim, arrancar sua roupa..."

Caramba, eu ia atingir um orgasmo...

"Quer saber o que eu vou fazer depois?", ele voltou a lamber meu pescoço, e passou o que eu percebi ser um dos caninos pela minha orelha. Senti uma onda deliciosa de dor quando ele me mordeu, seguida por mais uma onda de calor entre minhas pernas.

Arfei.

"Quer ou não quer?" – a voz dele penetrou fundo meu ouvido, dando uma pequena demonstração do que ele ia fazer comigo lá em baixo.

"Quero."

As mãos dele subiram pelas minhas pernas e afastaram o cetim do hobby. Aquela maravilhosa ereção, quente e rígida, encontrou o centro entre minhas pernas e roçou a calcinha úmida. Eu quase solucei, e minhas pernas ficaram bambas de tanta excitação que senti.

"Vou fazer você ver estrelas de tanto gozar", ele empurrou o membro contra mim, um movimento que deixou claro que queria fazer aquilo naquele _exato momento_, "Você vai implorar, pedindo que eu pare, mas não vou parar. Está entendendo?"

De repente, um orgasmo começou a se anunciar em meu corpo, com a sensação intensificada pela voz dele...

"Não, não agora!", ele afastou o corpo, "Não comecei ainda. Só vai gozar quando eu disser para fazer isso."

Desorientada, relaxei enquanto a vontade diminuía.

"E então", ele retomou, "Quando você não agüentar mais, vou começar a falar sério."

Aquele orgasmo ameaçou voltar, fazendo minhas pernas tremerem.

"Acha que está pronta para isso?", a mão dele afastou os cabelos do meu pescoço e seu hálito quente ondulou sobre a pele da minha nuca. "Você quer isso?", a outra mão deslizou pela minha barriga até em baixo. Perdi a noção de tudo quando os dedos dele encontraram o que procuravam. Jacob sorriu. "Sim, você quer. Mas não está pronta para o que vai ter, Renesmee. Não vai ser nada parecido com qualquer coisa que já tenha experimentado."

Jacob tirou as mãos de mim quando comecei a ofegar forte de novo. Ele não desamarrou a faixa de cetim do meu hobby, isso ia demorar, e tínhamos esperado tempo demais. Num segundo, eu estava vestida, e no outro, um som ecoou pelo banheiro – tecido sendo rasgado. Depois, Jacob me levou para a bancada da pia e me inclinou sobre ela.

Com as duas mãos, ele apalpou meus seios, mordendo meu ombro e chupando meu pescoço. Perdida, ergui a cabeça e olhei pelo espelho. Tudo que vi foi a imagem de uma garota corada e ofegante curvada em baixo de um cara que era pelo menos o dobro de seu tamanho, com uma pele reluzente castanho avermelhada que parecia acetinada sobre os músculos esculpidos. Quando reconheci a garota e o modo como as mãos dele se fechavam em torno dela, uma nova onda de excitação me tomou. Até que nossos olhares se encontraram.

Sob as luzes douradas do banheiro, os olhos de Jacob me encararam, verdes neón. Um rugido profundo tomou o banheiro, ecoando pelos ladrilhos.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Jacob puxou minha calcinha para baixo num único movimento.

[JACOB]

Eu não estava no controle agora, embora soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

Uma força em mim, até então desconhecida, tornava minha excitação uma espécie de detonador. Renesmee tinha riscado o fósforo alguns minutos atrás e agora eu não respondia mais pelos meus atos.

Quando tirei sua calcinha, ela abriu a boca como se pretendesse gritar alguma coisa. Vi a hesitação oscilar naqueles olhos cor de chocolate, mas era tarde demais.

Com uma mão em suas costas, a mantive bem inclinada para frente, quase num ângulo de noventa graus, e então me abaixei atrás dela, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas compridas. A pele sob meus dedos parecia feita de algodão, mas os pêlos finos se arrepiaram à medida que eu descia, fazendo cócegas.

E quando nivelei minha linha de visão com o que havia entre as pernas dela, escutei um assovio fino sibilar em minha mente.

_Minha_.

Eu já tinha olhado para ela ali em baixo um a centena de vezes, e nunca ia me acostumar com a perfeição daquilo. Era a coisa mais linda e tentadora que podia existir, fez minha língua estalar de vontade. Seu sexo formava um delicado parêntese de carne cor de rosa perolado entre as coxas, cortado no centro em camadas, como as reentrâncias de uma rosa. Rocei o polegar entre as dobras, sentindo a textura molhada e aveludada.

_Minha_.

A tatuagem em minhas costas pinicou. O assobio se intensificou.

"Renesmee...", sussurrei com reverência, "Goze agora. Goze para mim."

Passei a língua por ela, degustando-a enquanto separava as camadas com minha boca.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível, explodindo num orgasmo tão repentino que uma de suas mãos escorregou da pia. A provei de novo, chupando e lambendo. Ela estava palpitante e quente, derretendo de desejo. Fiquei de pé novamente, decidido a deixá-la tão maluca que não tivesse fôlego para gritar. Ela começou a se erguer quando me viu levantando.

"Nada disso. Você vai ficar exatamente assim", a inclinei para baixo de novo, "E segure na pia. Com força."

Ela obedeceu. Seus olhos estavam muito perdidos, sem foco, mas brilhantes como uma chama. Os seios inchados subiam e desciam com a respiração acelerada.

"Jacob...", ela suplicou.

Movi os quadris contra ela em resposta, a fazendo revirar os olhos. Mantive uma das mãos em sua cintura, a firmando no lugar, mas desci a outra pela frente até seu sexo e penetrei dois dedos. Renesmee gemeu baixinho, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos ao redor da pia. Posicionei o polegar sobre o pequeno ponto acima das dobras delicadas e massageei.

Não levou nem um minuto. Ela estava tão excitada que gozou antes que eu pudesse começar a me divertir. Quando terminou, peguei mais pesado, a puxando contra mim enquanto a provocava. Me senti como um viciado entorpecido pela droga enquanto a escutava gemendo. Caramba, era a coisa mais erótica que eu já tinha ouvido.

_Minha_.

O terceiro orgasmo a fez descer totalmente sobre a pia, como se estivesse perdendo as forças. Quando ergueu a cabeça, os cabelos cor de cobre deslizaram sobre o rosto afogueado e ela os puxou para trás num gesto blasée.

"Ainda nem comecei", avisei, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um sorrisinho perverso.

Eu não ia admitir, mas estava por um fio. Gozaria assim que a penetrasse, e por isso estava sem a menor pressa. E não era má idéia fazê-la implorar um pouco depois de tudo que eu tinha passado.

"Quero você", ela conseguiu dizer, me encarando através do espelho, "Não me importo com seus olhos, não ligo para o que pode acontecer. Não estou raciocinando."

"Estou vendo", debochei, mas afaguei sua nuca. Uma recompensa.

Ela fechou os olhos, ronronando como uma gatinha, mas arfou quando meus dedos agarraram seu cabelo.

"Diga o que você quer."

"Quero você", ela repetiu, a voz falhando.

Empurrei meu quadril contra ela. A cabeça do meu membro roçou o lugar onde meu polegar estava antes. Precisei de muito autocontrole para não gemer que nem ela. Quando Renesmee começou a se agitar, tentando nos encaixar, eu me afastei apenas um pouco, a sentindo cada vez mais latente ao meu redor.

"Diga _exatamente_ o que você quer. Quero ouvi-la dizendo."

Os olhos dela finalmente focalizaram os meus.

"Quero você dentro de mim", ela pronunciou devagar, arfando um pouco entre as palavras.

Balancei a cabeça

"Não estou satisfeito."

"Jacob...", ela choramingou.

Acaricie suas costas, apalpando a frágil curva da coluna e o contorno feminino da cintura.

"Está implorando?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e empurrou o próprio quadril contra o meu, pressionando minha ereção. O movimento foi certeiro – quase a invadi.

Praguejei em voz alta, segurando sua cintura com as duas mãos. Cacete, eu já estava suando só de me imaginar dentro dela.

Renesmee fitou meus olhos luminosos com um ar de provocação.

"Por favor, Jacob", ela disse, pontuando bem as palavras de um modo completamente sensual, "Estou implorando."

_Graças a Deus_.

Minha ereção pulsava como um coração, e fiz a glande inchada deslizar para dentro dela devagar. Apesar de tudo aquilo, não queria machucá-la, a idéia era repugnante. Além disso, ela era apertada demais, e mesmo estando muito molhada, eu podia realmente ser grosseiro se não tivesse cuidado. Renesmee arfou alto e apoiou uma mão no espelho. Fui mais devagar, a sentindo se alargando aos poucos para mim. Eu ainda não estava totalmente dentro quando o orgasmo a atingiu. Senti a pressão de seus músculos ao meu redor, me ordenhando.

"_Minha_", rosnei.

Joguei a cabeça para trás enquanto gozava. O assobio em minha cabeça se tornou quase insuportável, e esperei, num torpor impotente, que o lobo finalmente me tomasse. Meus membros tremeram como se um choque os atravessasse, e a tatuagem em minhas costas esquentou tanto que achei que ia entrar em chamas. Escutei sons ao meu redor, coisas estranhas que às vezes pareciam sussurros, outras eram como sibilos baixos. O orgasmo percorria meu corpo numa torrente, e o prazer foi tão fulminante que quando acabou me deixou em transe por quase um minuto. Mas quando voltei a mim, ainda era Jacob Black. Meus olhos, como pude constatar pelo espelho quando abaixei a cabeça, ainda estavam luminosos, mas definitivamente eu não era um quadrúpede.

E continuava dolorosamente excitado.

Penetrei Renesmee até o fim com apenas um movimento que fez meu quadril encostar no traseiro dela, e apesar de ser ela quem absorvia o impacto, fui eu que gemi. Me retirei totalmente e fiz tudo outra vez, com mais força, e depois de novo, e de novo, até que ela estremeceu e encostou o rosto no mármore da bancada, a mão ainda apoiada no espelho. Segurando-a pelo quadril e pelo ombro, empurrava e a puxava para me receber.

Quando outro orgasmo chegou, ela gritou meu nome enquanto arranhava o vidro.

[RENESMEE]

Só muitos meses depois, quando o verão mais forte dos últimos dez anos abafou Seattle como uma estufa, eu tentaria desesperadamente lembrar do aconteceu naquela noite, me agarrando ao que podia – um sussurro, um movimento, um gemido – lutando para evitar que desaparecesse. Mas o tempo era impiedoso e não deu para salvar tudo. Consegui guardar algumas coisas, contudo. A nesga de luar no quarto. Meu calcanhar roçando a curva musculosa de seu traseiro. Minhas mãos em concha em seu rosto ardente. Aquele olhar esgazeado percorrendo meu corpo, de cima a baixo, até o ponto onde nos uníamos, como se estivesse enfeitiçado por mim. A gota de suor deslizando de seu queixo para o meu pescoço. A vontade insaciável, o modo como tínhamos feito sexo por horas e horas, como se fosse nossa primeira e última vez. A sensação de estar morrendo de amor e o estranho e indescritível prazer disso, mesclado à dor de meu coração arrebentando com a força desse sentimento. E o olhar, a imensa variedades de olhares que vi no rosto de Jacob: de veneração, de ternura, de desculpas, embora eu não soubesse pelo quê, de desamparo, mas, acima de tudo, acima de tudo mesmo, de desejo ferrenho.

Deitada imóvel no sofá do meu apartamento, com a blusa molhada de suor, com cada exalação queimando a ponta do meu nariz, eu fecharia os olhos e lembraria, com muita dificuldade, que num determinado momento, enquanto estávamos deitados na cama, Jacob aproximou o rosto do meu. Depois sussurrou algo como "Estou machucando você?", ou, "Está doendo?"

Eu não conseguia lembrar exatamente o que ele tinha dito.

"Estou machucando você?"

"Está doendo?"

Porque ele tinha perguntado aquilo? Eu sabia que ele estava indo muito fundo, mas eu não sentia dor, só prazer, só vontade de chorar de contentamento.

Quantos meses se passaram? O tempo começava a apagar os contornos dessas lembranças tão vivas. Eu revolvia minha própria mente. O que será que ele tinha dito? De repente, era uma necessidade vital, eu precisava saber.

Mas agora, enquanto sentia as investidas dele tirando meu fôlego, antes que o futuro chegasse, eu só conseguia pensar numa única coisa, uma única frase que Jacob disse de repente.

"Eu amo você."

Tinha perdido as contas de quantos orgasmos já tivera até então, mas experimentei outro quando Jacob repetiu a mesma frase olhando nos meus olhos, agarrado à cabeceira da cama.

"Eu amo você."

Disso, eu nunca ia esquecer.


	24. Presságios

**Eu sou a autora mais sortuda e feliz do mundo ;) Porque as reviews dos meu leitores ME MATAM DE RIR! HAhuhauhua sério, gente, eu fico pensando que ser um escritor de sucesso é muito legal e coisa e tal, mas eles não tem um feedback do tipo que acontece aqui. Eu conheço a opinião de cada um de vocês (pelo menos, dos que se pronunciam), alguns me contam até episódios da vida pessoal, eu acho isso sensacional! Num mundo onde 97% da população anda nas ruas com fones de ouvido (euzinha inclusive) é tão bom conversar com os outros, enfim. **

**Vocês são um docinho de brigadeiro, obrigada MESMO pela força, pelos elogios, até pelas críticas construtivas ;) **

**Bom, o capítulo de hoje tem muitas coisas interessantes, novidades bem legais, eu realmente gostei de escrever ele. Demorei para postar por duas razões – eu estava em São Paulo e quando voltei, tive uma crise grave de falta de inspiração no final do capítulo o.o Gente, é a pior coisa que tem, saber o que tem que ser escrito mas não saber **_**como**_** fazer isso. Bom, mas acho que consegui. Então, leiam e comentem, ok?**

**Ah, e tenho boas notícias... o próximo cap. já começa com uma NC ;)**

**Priscilla****: ****Oizinho****. ****"**Bom o treinamento teve que ser interrompido, eles vão voltar, bom agora que ela se conteve a morder ele no momento mais tórrido? Espero que sim:)sentir cheirinho de intrigas e adrenalina**", AHUhuahua sim! O treinamento com o Nahuel vai continuar, no cap. de hj tem algumas cenas interessantes deles dois. Estou bem empolgada para fazer a Renesmee versão vampira ;)**

"Estou com saudades dos outros Quileutes, Quil,Embry, Claire(essa menina me encantou em BD, morria de fofura com as palavras de criança dela)rs", **SURPRESA! Eles vão aparecer um pouco no cap. de hoje ;) Mas só um pouquinho...eu tb adoro a Claire! Achei legal aquele lance dela ter namorado o Logan (outro cara da matilha do Jacob) antes de se dar conta de que amava o Quil. O Loagn é um psn que não tem muita razão para aparecer, mas imagino ele com uma personalidade forte e um tanto ríspida. Fora os gêmeos Dylan e Tyler que eu adoraria descrever em alguma outra oportunidade ;) Enfim, algum deles vão aparecer no cap. de hoje para um evento bem especial. **

**Obrigada pela review ;***

****  
><span><strong>Jeamalo<strong>**: Oi, flor**! "Bem, o capítulo foi ótimo, mas não entendi direito esse final", **muita gente não entendeu, então, vamos lá: eu queria fazer uma quebra no clima. Primeiro tinha a NC no POV do Jacob, que foi aquela coisa visceral e intensa. E depois...uma narrativa totalmente diferente, em que dá a entender que a Renesmee vai tentar lembrar dessa noite no futuro por alguma razão que ainda não sabemos. O clima entre as duas narrativas muda bruscamente. Uma é erótica e a outra, embora tb seja, é um pouco triste e mais delicada, mais emotiva, como se algo de ruim rondasse as lembranças que a Renesmee tenta reter**. **Essa cena final no POV da Renesmee foi proposital, eu queria que ela destoasse mesmo. Não queria que fosse um mau presságio, mas sim uma mistura da intensidade do amor deles com a nostalgia da dor da perda. Talvez vocês entendem a cena do cap. anterior melhor agora quando lerem o cap. de hj.**

**Obrigadinha pelo comment e até breve ;***

**team Jacob****: Oi ;) Obrigada pelos elogios. Realmente, às vezes eu demoro para postar, mas é que não gosto de fazer cap. curtos e por incrível que pareça, dá trabalho fazer uma fanfic – se houver realmente comprometimento com ela – fora que as vezes eu tenho que deixar ela de lado para dar prioridade a outras coisas mais urgentes.** **De qualquer modo, espero que continue acompanhando e não desista do casal mais fofo e quente do mundo ;) bjs ;***

**Cintya****: Oi, querida. Na verdade, meu nome é Amanda. Mandy é apelido ;) Então pode falar português que é bom e nóis gosta.**

"Quando comecei á ler MU fiquei com sérias dúvidas se iria gostar porque, essa coisa de morrer e ir para o mundo dos espíritos e depois volta para o mundo dos vivos me pareceu tão "Supernatural"", **quando eu tive a idéia, tb me pareceu muito ousado, mas aí eu pensei, "Cara, e falar sobre vampiros não é ousado? Qualquer tipo de ficção é.", aí eu relaxei e deixei minha imaginação fluir. Tem coisas mais bizarras em outros livros e fics que fazem sucesso e acabam sendo interessantes. De qualquer modo, tomei cuidado para que o Outro Lado e os Espíritos que forjaram o guerreiro em Jacob não pendesse muito para o lado religioso e supersticioso. Queria algo mais a ver com as crenças dos índios norte americanos mesmo, algo mais a ver com magia. Essa tal magia vai ficar mais evidente nos próximos cap., quando Jacob resolver fazer uma coisinha ;)**

"Goste da comparação Nessie = heroína Marvel", **eu tb, porque adoro as heroínas da Marvel ahuuahhu Especialmente a Elektra.**

"Você parece muito frágil, mesmo para alguém tão grande." - tá aí algo que eu sempre deixo passar, a imagem do Taylor Lautner tá tão cravada no meu imaginário como Jake que eu sempre esqueço que o Jacob é um gigante de 2 metros e pouco (e olha que o Taylor com certeza não chega nem á 1,80 porque ele é considerávelmente mais baixo que a TaylorSwift e ela tem 1,82 e o Pattinson 1,85),e acho que o Jake é o que é por causa do Taylor", **isso é realmente interessante. Eu não consigo imaginar o Jacob sem pensar no Taylor Lautner, mas o meu Jacob é BEM maior que o Taylor. Ele é, sabe, GRANDE HAhuhuahua como coloquei na ficha descritiva dos psns no final de MS, ele mede mais de 2 metros, então pense no tamanho da pessoa. E apesar de ser bem musculoso, ele não é um brutamontes, porque tem os membros alongados e uma maneira bem peculiar de andar e se movimentar. E nisso eu tb me baseio no jeito do Taylor Lautner, porque acho muito sexy o modo que ele anda, como gesticula, como inclina a cabeça quando responde alguma coisa, como acha graça de alguma piadinha... Por isso eu achei bem legal uma fanmade que fizeram do Jacob numa versão maior (está no meu Flickr), porque na verdade o meu Jake é o Taylor, só que turbinado ;)**

"A verdade é The O.C foi o máximo por +ou- 2 temporadas e uma parte boa da 3º enquanto o autor era de fato o autor e não o cara que escreve o que os outros querem ouvir - aliás se vc quiser assitis a série, eu recomendo, menos a 4º temporada que é INSUPORTÁVEL." **Adorei sua análise sobre as reviravoltas nas séries influenciadas pelo palpite do público, mas acho que num nível saudável, é sempre bom ouvir os "fãs" (no meu caso, nãos ao fãs, porque eu não sou super star HUAhuahu, mas enfim), mas realmente não dá para agradar todo mundo, ou a fic vira uma bagunça. Ah, e eu conheço The O.C., nem faz muito tempo que meu amigo baixou no PC dele e a gente assistiu até a metade da segunda temporada. Foi indicação da irmã dele. Eu não gostei dos atores nem dos personagens, nem dos diálogos e nem da trama. Na verdade, achei bem ruim mesmo u.u Mas não sei se é porque não curto esse tipo de série, prefiro coisas mais investigativas...**

"Dois dias depois eu já me sentia mais próximo de algo como um ser humano outra vez" - ATENÃO ponto de melhora é a continuidade, aqui vc fala que se passaram 2 dias e mais á diante tem um diálogo em que Jake/Ness do acontecido de ontem, se referindo á transformação, em algum capítulo anterior, quando Leah foi sequestrada (eu acho) algum personagem diz que os sequestradores acharam o pat do jake porque rastrearam o celular da Ness mas, quando isso aconteceu o Jake tava no apt da Nessie com ela então os seqüestradores não tinham como saber o endereço do Jake, tiveram algumas outras falhas desse tipo mas eu não lembro**", e vão continuar tendo, desde que eu não tenho um revisor e nem paciência para reler toda a fic sempre que escrevo um cap. novo. Os detalhes são muitos e se perdem no meio de todos os elementos mais importantes, geralmente escritores tem uma equipe de revisores para "limpar" os erros do enredo. Mas pelo menos os erros não atrapalham o entendimento da história ;)**

"A descrição do Jake nessa cena tá linda, a luz do fogo apele dele", ***suspira* eu sempre fico imaginando a beleza dele na luz do fogo, porque a pele dele é avermelhada e bem lisinha... ;)**

""Jake, preciso contar uma coisa." - Não entendi o contexto disso, porque ela quis contar exatamente nesse momento" **Ela tinha que contar isso cedo ou tarde. Não contou antes porque estava preocupada com outros assuntos. É uma questão de partilhar com o outro coisas importantes, e eles são o tipo de casal assim, pelo menos da parte da Renesmee. **

""os olhos de Jacob emitiram aquele lampejo metálico de repente" - fikei imaginando isso, deve ser muito sexy!"** Sim, é! HAhahuhua De arrepiar a espinha até a nuca *.***

"amoooo homens decididos, essa reação do Jacob me lembrou o Jake DarthVaden, mas sinceramente gosto mais deste Jake pós DarthVade e pós bonzinho, porque este Jacob de agora me parece um equilíbrio perfeito entre os dois anteriores", **que bom, era isso que eu queria. Aliás, de onde vc tirou isso de Jacob DarthVader? HUAhuahua acho mto engraçado.**

.

"acho que é nesses momentos que a Nessie deixa transparecer o quanto ainda é imatura ou mimada, não sei bem, não encara a situação logo de uma vez, tenta jogar com ele, tenta de uma certa forma manipular a situção pra que ela não tenha que tomar a iniciativa... ainda não tenho uma opinião formada sobre isso, mas acho que se ela quer ser uma mulher á altura dele, isso vai ter que mudar." **Manipular não é com ela. Renesmee não tem essa natureza, ela nem cogitou isso. Para ela, as coisas funcionam de uma maneira um pouco mais complexa. Quando eu escrevi essa cena, me coloquei no lugar dela. Como eu reagiria numa situação assim? E eu concluí que não ia saber como reagir. O Jacob não fez drama, não brigou, não gritou, e isso deixou ela em pânico, sem saber o que exatamente passava na cabeça dele. Não tem nada mais enlouquecedor para mim do que uma discussão muda. Quando a gente sabe o que o outro está pensando, fica mais fácil planejar o próximo passo. Então, na verdade, ela não tomou as rédeas da situação porque não sabia o que esperar. Ela queria que o Jacob desse aquele passo que ficou indefinido. Ele estava chateado? Estava puto da vida? Não tinha importância? Ia matar o Jasper? Estava com nojo dela? Não se trata de imaturidade, mas de estar atormentada pela dúvida. Por outro lado, o Jacob (como a maioria dos homens) nem percebeu que tinha feito isso com ela Ahuhauhua É um típico caso de mal entendidos... Acontece com os nossos heróis tb ;)**

"gostei muito desta idéia, apesar de que adimito que a idéia de colocar Ness com sede de Jake (tipo Edward) nunca me pareceu uma boa idéia em outras fics,, mas acho que pelo fato de neste caso a sede também meio que se confunde com a "fome" de Jake, e isso é algo muito característico dos vampiros clássicos - o perigo e o desejo - então ficou beeeem atraente em todos os sentidos.", **exatamente. Acho excitante a idéia da sede vir com a fome e o desejo. É tão sexy e erótico. **

"Quando eu quiser que implore, vou dizer", - adoro essa crueldade", **frase que peguei emprestada do meu amado Vishous, da IAN ;)**

"sem sacanagem parabén de verdade, como eu já disse na primeira parte do coment foi FODÁSTICO (assim mesmo tudo maiúsculo) mas o lega é que não ficou vulgar, apelativo, foi sacanagem em altas doses mas ainda assim na medida certa" **AHUhuahuahu caramba ri horrores aqui ;) Sacanagem em altas doses...**"Mas acho que vou ficar com tesão por dias." **HUAhhauhua efeito Jacob u.u**

"Só fiquei meio intrigada com a narração final Nessie do final do cap. me pareceu tão melancólica, não sei porque mas me deu a sensação de que dias difíceis estão por vir...", **huuumm...sim, você está certa. É só o quer posso dizer. **

**Obrigada, querida, pelas reviews. Bjos ;***

**Megan Prongs Black**: OI! "quero um jake pra mim agora mais do que nunca haha com um noah de presente eu não me incomodo nem um pouco ahuhau um seth junto QUERO TODOS!", **opa, então hoje você vai ter pelo menos dois deles ;) Aproveite muito e depois me diga o que achou. Bjinhs e** obg ;* 

**gaby** : **Oi, querida**. "ah eu so entendi a ultima parte com a ness qd ela fala dos meses q se passaram..eu realmente n entendi =/ sou tapada?", **não, flor, é que a quebra no clima é bem explícita. E eu não deixei nada óbvio, você sabe que gosto de fazer a cabecinha de vcs pensar! AHUhahu Mas não se preocupe, vc vai entender naturalmente essa ultima cena do cap. anterior nos próximos cap.**

**xoxo ;***

**Leonna**: "por um momento eu pensei em te dar uma tijolada! vc me fez pensar q eles n iaum realizar o ato shuahsuash eu ficava olhando se ainda tinha espaço e tals" **Ahuahuhuahua Nessas horas eu vejo que sou uma escritora mto má e maltrato meus leitores deixando eles ansiosos HUAhahua =X  
><strong>  
>"eu li didendo q isso de orgasmos multiplos normalmente n acontece e blablabla bom jake e ness naum saum humanos! saum seres sobrenaturais entaum obviamente algumas coisas como o sexo vaum ser mais intensos e bom as pessoas n confudirem isso!", <strong>com certeza, querida. Tudo aqui é ficção, é bom que saibam disso ;) Aliás, o legal é entender isso e curtir o quer não existe na realidade.<strong>

"e sobre o noah hmm sabe eu costumo criar um certo desprezo por kem encher o saco do Jake. ele eh so um personagem e pode parece infantil mas eu o adoro entende? no começo eh so uma raiva passageira, mas se isso torna a repetir aih eh dificil eu gostar do psn..ok? e com certeza n eh por n ser original pq ate agora o q vc escreveu eu n vi nada parecido com o enredo de nehuma outra fic!" **hum... entendi. Mas o Noah não vai mais implicar com o Jake ;) Ele já superou isso.**

**Obg pelo carinho, linda! Bjs ;***

**Gabiand****: Oi flor!** "E o Nahuel , ele nem foi mencionado no cap, eu realmente pensei que o ciumes do Jake, ia ser por ele e errei :/ , mas acho mesmo que ainda vai ter", **Bom, é claro que o Jacob fica com o Nahuel entalado na garganta, mas eu sinceramente acho que depois da transformação na casa dos Cullens, o Jake sabe que o recado foi dado ;) Embora o Nahuel seja autoconfiante demais para se dar por vencido, a Renesmee é linda e ele se sente realmente atraído por ela, e não só fisicamente. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar. Obrigadinha pela review ;***

**Thiago****: Oi ;)** "Vc me surpreendeu heim...fiquei bem excitado" **HUAhuahu nossa *.*** "Gemer e demonstrar prazer são uma coisa, agora é traumatizante transar com uma mulher e ela fazer um talkshow (Ficar narrando tudo que acontece tipo "Isso, vai gostoso, mais forte, mais rápido, isso"), serio da vontade de mandar calar a boca" **AHUahuhua eu sempre achei isso tão engraçado! Não é nem um pouco sexy ficar falando o tempo todo na hora H. E vale tb para os homens, viu? Não sei as outras garotas (cada um no seu quadrado u.u) mas é uó quando o cara resolve** **ficar descrevendo o que está acontecendo lá em baixo, ou quando fica beijando toda hora, parece que está tentando sufocar a menina HUAhuhu **

"Tenho pena das meninas que seguem aquelas revistas femininas do tipo "Como conquistar um homem em 10 passos" ou "Mil posições que vão deixá-lo louco na cama", isso não existe, inventam uma formula barata para enganar mulheres desesperadas, e muitas acabam caindo no ridículo pra tentar satisfazer um homem", **Isso é verdade o.o Quando eu pego essas revistas eu penso "Gente, os caras gostam de mulheres vulgares?" Porque é cada coisa que ensinam... Eu não me considero uma garota santinha, mas fico horrorizada só de ler.**

"Lembra do que eu falei sobre a pressão que sociedade faz em cima do homem? O padrão é: Homens mega dotados que da 5 vezes seguidas, e faz as mulheres terem múltiplos orgasmos. Isso é muito bonito na teoria e nos filmes pornôs. Espero que suas leitoras saibam que na realidade a coisa é bem diferente. E o orgasmo da garota não está necessariamente associado ao desempenho do cara e sim da mulher que não consegue se soltar." **Sabe, achei bem legal vc dizer isso, porque eu nunca tinha parado para pensar na possibilidade das minhas leitoras **_**não**_** saberem disso o.o** **Tipo, quando eu escrevo as NCs, sempre tenho em mente que estou escrevendo uma ficção. Tem certas coisas que eu exagero de propósito porque faz parte da caracterização do personagem, ele é um guerreiro,** **tudo nele é sobrehumano, até o sexo.** **Além do mais, a interação dele com a Renesmee só é absurda (a ponto dele fazer ela ter um orgasmo só de dizer "Goza agora", como aconteceu no cap. anterior), pela história deles, pela ligação que eles tem, etc. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece na realidade, pelo menos não que eu saiba HAhuahu** **Bom, achei bem legal você comentar isso, porque são coisas que eu nem me dou conta.**

"Mas o mais importante de tudo isso, é que esse cap. foi muito inspirador..." **omg u.u AHUhuahuhua**

**Obrigada pelo comentário, bjinhs ;***

**Ivina****: Oie!** "Amei o título: MINHA. Sempre gostei desse pronome", **pois é, pronome **_**possessivo**_**. Diz tudo ;)  
><strong>  
>"É um amor tão intenso, tão forte e sim, por várias vezes já me perguntei se sou uma romântica inveterada, propícias a várias quedas, ou se realmente existe alma gêmea. Prefiro acreditar que sim. Cada uma merece seu Jacob rsrsrsr." <strong>Ah, querida, eu tb espero que sim u.u Não sei e existe um amor como o deles, mas um amor do tipo que duas pessoas se encaixam perfeitamente, acho que existe...<strong>

"Todos os dias que eu tinha ficado sem ele cobraram seus juros" amei! Intensidade total! Acho que o resumo desse cap é intensidade.O encontro dos "inimigos", Ness conseguindo se controlar e Jacob tentou mas não resistiu rsrsr que cenas foram essa? que calor kkkkkk. Provocação e sensualidade! Amei!Preciso nem comentar né kkkkkkkkkk" **foi tenso, na verdade HAhuha a Renesmee com sede e com tesão ao mesmo tempo, o Jacob fora de controle, o lobo querendo aflorar, uma confusão só! HUahuua e mesmo assim, finalmente, eles conseguiram se unir depois de tanto** **tempo**.

**Obrigadinha querida, pelo carinho e pelos elogios ;***

**Daianeb****: Olá ;) Tudo bem? **"consigo sentir e ver pelos olhos dos dois exatamente o q se passaa**", ow que lindo, isso é tão bom de saber... não tem nada melhor do que saber que meus psns tem vida, que não são só sombras num "papel". **"Quero te dizer que espero que essa historia demore p ter um final"**, hum...quanto a isso, não sei, as vezes acho que está perto do fim, as vezes acho que ainda falta muito pra terminar HAUhau vamos ver.  
>Obrigada pelo comentário fofo e inspirador ;*<strong>

**samii wz**: **Oi!** "acho que vou pro inferno depois das coisas que vieram a minha cabeça quando terminei de ler esse capitulo!" **HUAuauhahu já me disseram isso em outros comentários, na verdade eu não sei se fico lisonjeada ou me sinto culpada ;)**

"mas esse final me deixou meio assim, não me diga que ele vai embora, ou ficar em sono profundo de novo, ou a Nessie vai virar um Jazz da vida? porque isso não pode acontecer! sério! Aksoakoskoak" **Querida, eu não posso dizer o que vai acontecer, mas ALGO vai acontecer sim. E em breve.**

"O capitulo foi perfeito, ainda mais comigo escutando The Runaways", **ADORO *.* O filme foi incrível tb. Gosto mto delas.**

" pergunto quando os volturi vao agir diretamente. u.u", **tb me pergunto isso**. **Mas, até agora, minha inspiração não soube responder.  
>bjnhs linda ;*<strong>

**bia duraes****: OI!**

"TBM GOSTEI DA CENA DOS RUGIDOS E PRINCIPALMENTE POR ISSO DE SÓ AFETAR OS VAMPIROS PUROS PQ NÃO QUERO Q A RENESMEE SOFRA AINDA MAIS DO Q ELA JÁ SOFRE AIN EU LEMBRO DESSA VEZ Q O JAKE DESCREVEL OS VAMPIROS COMO BARATAS ATÉ ACHEI ENGRAÇADO...", **isso do rugido afetar os vampiros foi uma idéia que eu tive meio que na hora. Faz todo sentido, é como uma arma secreta. A freqüência dos rugidos da fera desnorteiam os vampiros, porque a audição deles é muito apurada. Realmente, é como acontece com as baratas, quando expostas a uma determinada freqüência, ficam paralisadas, com os sentidos "embaralhados". Eu acho que eu já disse isso antes...HUAhuau enfim. **

"É CLARO Q EU LEMBRO DA CENA DO JAKE E O CHASS NO BANHEIRO ELA DEIXOU ELE IR POR CAUSA DO AFETO Q O CHASS TINHA PELA IRMANZINHA DELE NÉ...ENTENDO Q ESSA TRANFORMAÇÃO VEM SÓ DO GUERREIRO QUE EXISTE NELE E ADOREI O CODIGO DE CONDUTA DE DEIXAR OS VAMPIROS Q TENHAM HUMANIDADE NELES PQ COMO TODOS NÓS SABEMOS NÃO EXISTEM SÓ VAMPIROS MAUS NO MUNDO NÉ..." **Exatamente, e com certeza foi isso que poupou os Cullen. Agora, o lobo sabe que eles não são uma ameaça para a Reneesme e, sobretudo, que são capazes de amar de verdade ;) **

"AIN TADINHO DO JACOB ELE SEMPRE SOFRE TANTO DEPOIS DA TRANSFORMAÇÃO TANTA DOR TANTO SOFRIMENTO ELE FICA TÃO DEBILITADO TÁ ATÉ UMA ANGUSTIA DE VER ELE DESSE JEITO...", **sim, a transformação é fisicamente dolorosa, não é como quando ele virava aquele lobo bonitinho. Dessa vez, a tatuagem **_**sai**_** do corpo dele, porque ela não faz parte dele, embora esteja integrada a ele num nível profundo. É uma transformação bem difícil. **

"A H M E U D E U S O QUE FOI ISSO NO BANHEIRO COMO COMO PODE ALGUEM NEM QUE SEJA NA LITERATURA FAZER ISSO COM UMA MULHER", **HUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHU ai senhor acho mto engraçado os comentários de vocês ;)**

"TÁ E VC DISSE QUE NÃO SABIA ESCREVER MUITO BEM NCS PELO PONTO DE VISTA DE UM HOMEM? IMAGINE SE SOUBESSE EIN, ACHO QUE O TIAGO DEVE ESTAR DE BOCA ABERTA AGORA NA FRENTE DO PC SHUASHUASHUA...", **É, eu acho que ele gostou bastante u.ú**

"TÁ ESPERA AI O QUE FOI ESSA NOSTALGIA DA RENESMEE NESSA ULTIMA PARTE SENTI ELA MUITO TRISTE NESSA PARTE COMO SE ELA ESTIVESSE LEMBRANDO DE ALGO QUE NUNCA MAIS IRÁ ACONTECER NÃO VÁ ME DIZER Q JÁ TÁ CHEGANDO O FIM VC QUER ME FAZER CHORAR? SÓ PODE TÁ QUERENDO ME FAZER CHORAR...", **amiga, prepare-se! Vai reservando os lencinhos!**

**Bom, obrigada pelo comentário adorável e cheio de energia ;) bjos e mais bjos ;***

**22. Presságios**

[RENESMEE]

Charlie nos recebeu com cheiro de peru queimado na cozinha. Acenou para mim, constrangido, e depois deu uns tapinhas no ombro de Jacob.

"Sue resolveu não cozinhar este ano?", perguntei enquanto abria as janelas para dissipar o cheiro.

"Ah, ela sempre faz a ceia do Natal. Achei que seria elegante da minha parte dar uma folga a ela."

A risada espontânea de Jacob preencheu o silêncio que se seguiu. Virei para trás e vi um Charlie meio corado olhando os próprios pés, que, por sinal, estavam bem calçados com um par de Doc Martens.

"Alice passou por aqui?"

"Veio mais cedo esse ano", ele olhou para cima, agora tentando não chamar atenção para seu presente, "Bella vai trazer a sobremesa."

Abri o fogão e abanei a fumaça escura que saiu. Prendi a respiração para não sufocar e encabular Charlie ainda mais, mas Jacob deixou escapar a um pigarro que mais parecia uma tosse disfarçada.

"Tudo bem", Charlie suspirou, "Será que ainda fazem entregas essa hora?"

Meus pais chegaram duas horas depois. Minha mãe usava um vestido cor de creme com meias cor de chocolate, um bonito casaco de pele sintética e sapatos de salto fechado. Edward não foi tão longe e preferiu manter o estilo causal elegante em tons de caramelo e bege. Juntos, os dois pareciam bonequinhos de biscuit enfeitando a pequena sala de Charlie, que ficou ainda mais apertada depois que Sue voltou trazendo Billy e Seth.

A noite passou rápido, porque estávamos rindo e falando de coisas agradáveis. Mas quando nos despedimos de Charlie e entramos em nosso carro, Jacob parecia distante. O som de sua risada ficou retido num passado que nem parecia ser o mesmo que o meu, retinindo entre as vozes de Seth e Edward ao redor da lareira.

"Não vamos para casa ainda", falei enquanto ele pegava a rodovia que levava para fora de Forks, "Vamos Para Port Angeles. O que acha?"

"Agora?", Jacob olhou o relógio digital em seu Ashton Martin.

"É, agora."

Ele sorriu e pegou a saída em direção à Port Angeles. A cidade estava cheia, e pessoas de várias idades andavam nas ruas cobertas de neve. Paramos perto de um parque e caminhamos por uma praça onde crianças corriam, brincando de escorregar no gelo e fazer anjos na neve fofa com os braços e as pernas. Com freqüência, elas esbarravam nas pernas de Jacob, mas saíam rindo e gritando, meio confusas, achando que tinham dado um encontrão numa árvore ou num poste.

"Billy fez uma pergunta estranha hoje", ele disse quando saímos do meio da multidão e andamos em direção à pista de patinação no centro do parque. Quando Jacob falava, seu hálito quente formava uma fumacinha branca ao redor de seu rosto, e suas bochechas altas estavam vermelhas por causa do frio. Apesar disso, ele parecia completamente à vontade em sua camisa de manga comprida cinza escura.

"O que ele perguntou?"

"Se eu andava sonhando com minha mãe."

"Sara?", estranhei.

"Sim."

"E então, tem sonhado com ela?"

Jacob sorriu de lado e franziu a testa numa expressão engraçada.

"Não sonho com ela desde que tinha cinco anos."

"E porque acha que ele perguntou isso?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Billy anda com umas manias esquisitas. Já peguei ele do lado da minha cama três vezes quando estive em La Push, olhando para mim. Parece que fica esperando que eu tenha algum pesadelo ou coisa assim", ele hesitou, ficando sério de repente, como se lembrasse de algo importante, "Bom, às vezes eu tenho."

Parei de andar e o encarei, preocupada. Jacob também parou, mas ficou olhando distraído para o pingente em meu pescoço.

"São sonhos sem sentido nenhum", disse, "Tem muita luz, tudo é branco e sempre tem alguém falando comigo, dizendo que eu tenho que escolher, que não posso fazer a escolha errada, que é muito importante que eu saiba disso."

"Que bizarro."

"É. E o pior é que...", Jacob piscou. Um floco de neve ficou preso em seu cílio antes de derreter com seu calor. Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, "Não acho que é só um sonho ruim."

"O que quer dizer?"

Há alguns metros, um casal que deslizava pelo gelo levou um tombo. O cara disse alguma coisa divertida enquanto tentava erguer a namorada, e ela deu algumas gargalhadas desconcertadas. Mas a atmosfera descontraída não chegou até nós.

Me concentrei nos olhos escuros de Jacob.

"Parece mais um aviso. Sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer, que essa tal escolha está muito perto de chegar."

Um gosto ruim subiu pela minha garganta. Tentei não me deixar levar pela sensação desolada que se abateu sobre mim de repente quando Jacob disse isso, mas não consegui evitar de pensar nos meus próprios pesadelos. Mas eles não podiam ter nenhuma conexão com os de Jacob, porque eram diferentes. Isso me aliviou um pouco. No fundo, eram só sonhos idiotas.

"Não pense nisso", peguei o rosto dele entre as mãos, adorando o calor reconfortante que sua pele proporcionou, mesmo através das minhas luvas grossas, "Passamos por muita coisa nos últimos meses, é normal ter esses sonhos ruins. Só precisamos de um pouco de calma", me ergui nos pés e encostei meus lábios nos dele, "Precisamos disso", o beijei outra vez, e outra, bem devagar, até que a tensão em seus músculos se dissipasse. Então comecei a sussurrar bem baixinho contra seus lábios ardentes, "Quando voltarmos para casa, vou fazer você esquecer esses pesadelos."

Senti a boca dele se curvando num sorriso sobre a minha.

"E como vai fazer isso?"

"Não consegue imaginar?"

"Consigo. Só que não saímos da cama nos últimos dois meses, Renesmee."

O segurei pelas lapelas do casaco e fechei os olhos, aspirando seu aroma.

"Sim. É perfeito", minha voz parecia meio sonhadora, mas não me importei.

"Não podemos passar o resto da vida fazendo sexo."

"Podemos. Nunca vou ter você o suficiente."

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Não usava luvas, e o toque foi delicioso, como manteiga derretida deslizando pela minha pele.

"Temos a vida toda juntos", ele falou, "Não vou fugir. Pode me ter a hora que quiser."

"Então, quero assim que chegarmos em casa."

Jacob molhou os lábios e olhou para frente, por sobre minha cabeça. Não olhava na direção do casal de patinadores, e sim para as crianças correndo mais adiante, na praça.

"Isso me faz lembrar de uma coisa", disse, "Quando é seu próximo ciclo fértil?"

Pisquei algumas vezes, um pouco irritada por ele ter embaçado minha atmosfera de romantismo com um assunto tão broxante. Aquilo só podia ser proposital. Soltei sua lapela e pousei os calcanhares no chão.

"Não sei. Espero que só daqui a cinqüenta nos."

Ele riu, formando nuvens no ar.

"Não me diga que nunca considerou isso?"

"Isso o quê?", perguntei sonsamente.

Jacob apontou para as crianças lá atrás.

"Aquilo ali. Nunca pensou sobre isso?"

Revirei os olhos e comecei a me afastar. Jacob me seguiu, ainda rindo. O que tinha de tão engraçado na minha cara?

"O quê? Pensou ou não?"

"Pensei", respondi, mas não tão ríspida quanto desejava, "E decidi que não. Não pelos próximos... cinqüenta anos."

"Nem escolheu os nomes?"

Chutei um montinho de neve na direção dele. Jacob jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Tentei não amolecer com o fato de que ele ficava realmente lindo assim, rindo, os olhos brilhantes e doces e com a ponta dos caninos aparecendo sob o lábio cor de canela.

Depois que ficou sério, voltou a me acompanhar sem dificuldades, embora eu estivesse andando rápido.

"Talvez fosse interessante uma terceira pessoa", comentou, como se falasse sobre o tempo.

"Você não vai achar assim tão interessante quando tiver uma pessoinha berrando e fazendo coco no seu colo."

"Ah, talvez ele não seja uma criança normal. Você, por exemplo, nem usava fraldas."

Pensei em responder sobre isso, mas achei melhor não alongar o assunto.

"Já ouviu o último CD do White Stripes?"

Jacob franziu o nariz para a neve que caía. Ou para minha tentativa ridícula de abafar aquela conversa.

"Estava pensando em algo mais diferente, do tipo, _Nijlon_."

O som da palavra me fez parar. Eu quase nunca escutava Jacob falando quileute, mas quando o fazia, era impossível não ficar fascinada. Até a voz dele mudava, ficando mais macia nas vogais e prolongando um pouco algumas consoantes.

"O que quer dizer?"

"Aquele que tem muitas mulheres."

"Quer colocar no nosso filho um nome de cafajeste?"

Ele deu outra gargalhada divertida, e dessa vez tive que rir também, só que de indignação.

"Era a tradição que os filhos dos anciãos tivessem várias esposas. Antigamente, funcionava assim. Eu tenho esse direito por legitimidade", ele me olhou de soslaio, "Mas abri mão dele porque não tem mais espaço no meu coração para outra garota."

"E se for uma menina? Vai ser o quê, Nijlan? Aquela que tem muitos namorados?"

Ele fechou a cara.

"Vai ser _Abeka_. Aquela que não sai de casa."

Depois de travadas algumas discussões, fiz Jacob perceber que os melhores nomes eram Nathan e Kalisse. Não eram propriamente quileutes, mas não tinham significados sugestivos nem traumatizantes. Kalisse, como ele me explicou, era uma variação de Kaliska – coiote caçador. Parecia um bom nome para uma garota que fosse filha de alguém como eu e Jacob. Além do mais, era o nome de uma rainha num livro que eu tinha lido há muitos anos atrás. Perguntei se Jacob preferia Sara, mas ele fingiu que não ouviu.

Naquela noite – como em todas as outras depois que comecei os treinamentos com Nahuel – não tive sede quando estava com Jacob. Isso era a única coisa que não me deixava desistir, apesar de não estar evoluindo em nada. Nahuel era paciente, eu tinha que admitir, não se importava em ficar horas repetindo a mesma coisa para mim, "Concentre-se", "Foco", "Concentre-se", mesmo quando eu tinha ataques de raiva por não estarmos fazendo nenhum progresso.

E naquela noite – como em todas as outras desde que comecei minhas aulas de como ser vampira – Jacob ficou de mau humor quando eu disse que treinaria com Nahuel no dia seguinte. Era engraçado, porque ele não sabia como fazer cenas de ciúme, então se limitava a ficar sério e monossilábico, dando respostas intratáveis para qualquer pergunta que eu fizesse.

Quando cheguei em Vancouver, passava das nove da noite e a casa estava quieta e tranqüila. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Alice tinham viajado para visitar o clã Denali, minha mãe e Edward estavam passando alguns dias no norte do Canadá, e Emmett e Rosalie passaram a noite toda assistindo a um filme de ação na televisão da sala.

Nahuel pareceu gostar dessa privacidade, porque estava mais sorridente do que de costume. Ou, melhor dizendo, seu sorriso estava mais arrogante do que nunca, como se estivesse lisonjeado por eu ter sido agraciada com a chance única de usufruir de sua presença _a sós_.

"Estou sentindo uma tensão no ar", ele disse daquele jeito que não dava para saber se estava falando sério ou sendo irônico. Me posicionei diante dele, aguardando as instruções, "Está dispersa hoje, Renesmee."

"É a sua presença", respondi, pagando na mesma moeda, "Nem consigo raciocinar."

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e desviou o olhar.

"Hoje vamos tentar aguçar sua visão de novo."

"Não era o estávamos fazendo até agora?"

"Não", ele suspirou fundo, impaciente, "Estávamos primeiro trabalhando sua concentração."

O encarei, aborrecida.

"Porque diabos não me disse isso antes? Achei que não estava fazendo nenhum avanço!"

Nahuel riu, balançando a cabeça, como se faz para uma criança que está dando um ataque. O moicano estilizado oscilou de um lado para o outro, as mechas finas roçando o espaço entre seus olhos.

"Você não é tão lenta assim", ele me lançou um olhar especulativo, "Está funcionando?"

Pensei um pouco antes de responder. Não ia contar para ele sobre a sede que eu sentia quando estava com Jacob, mas me perguntei se Jasper já não tinha contado. Era pouco provável, não imaginava Jasper dando uma de fofoqueiro. Mesmo assim, resolvi dar uma resposta vaga.

"Acho que sim", dei de ombros.

Nahuel deu um sorriso estranho, mas não insistiu. Apontou para cima, na direção do céu.

"Tudo bem, agora olhe para a lua."

"Então hoje não vão ser seus olhos?"

"Não, você fica muito distraída quando me olha. Melhor trabalhamos com natureza morta."

Fingi que não entendi a provocação e fitei a lua. Nahuel se posicionou atrás de mim e começou a dizer bem perto do meu ouvido todas as coisas que já tinha dito até agora: "Preste atenção nas tonalidades", "Force a vista, force o cérebro", "Acredite que pode ver mais do que a realidade mostra", etc. O tom era profissional, mas às vezes eu desconfiava que seu lábio roçando no meu cabelo era proposital.

Quase meia hora depois, eu continuava vendo apenas a lua. Falei isso para ele com a voz cansada.

"Não é para você ver _outra coisa_", ele explicou, tolerante, "É para ver a mesma coisa de outra forma."

"Como assim?", eu não conseguia entender o que ele queria que eu enxergasse.

"De que cor é a lua?"

Meus ombros cederam com a perspectiva de outra oportunidade de me deixar ser humilhada.

"Branca. Prateada. Sei lá."

"É azul."

"Não, não é."

Nahuel esticou um braço e apontou para o círculo luminoso lá em cima.

"Veja. Force a vista, Renesmee, _veja_."

Estreitei os olhos o máximo que podia, calibrando minha visão como uma luneta, forçando tanto meu cérebro que cheguei a sentir o cheiro da fumacinha saindo pelos meus ouvidos, e já estava a ponto de gritar de raiva quando alguma coisa aconteceu. Na verdade, absolutamente nada mudou, mas minha visão realmente _entrou em foco_. Como uma lente de aumento se ajustando, o céu se expandiu de repente diante de mim, me fazendo dar um pulinho de susto. A primeira coisa que enxerguei de verdade foi a escuridão. Eu _achava_ que a noite era totalmente escura e uniforme, mas ela não era. O céu não era preto; era azul escuro e anil, roxo e violeta, até mesmo grená, e mais uma variedade infinita de cores similares que eu não sabia descrever, porque nunca tinha visto. As estrelas não eram apenas pontinhos luminosos, mas pareciam pulsar como coisas vivas no espaço, e eu conseguia ver com perfeição o halo vermelho, dourado e azul turquesa em volta delas. Meu Deus, conseguia até mesmo ver a _curvatura_ do céu, tão clara como se eu olhasse para a abóbada de uma catedral.

A lua, recortada contra aquele céu multicolorido, era uma enorme bola de diamante, como um sol ao meio dia. E Nahuel tinha razão, ela não era branca nem prateada, mas azul. Um azul puro e cristalino, muito claro e levemente florescente.

"Estou vendo", falei, sem fôlego.

O hálito de Nahuel roçou meu pescoço quando ele riu atrás de mim.

"Já percebi."

Me virei para ele, encantada, e então nossos olhares se encontraram. Levei alguns segundos para entender que estava olhando para a mesma pessoa, porque não podia ser Nahuel. Era uma versão mais viva dele, como se suas cores tivessem realçado de repente, criando resultados inacreditáveis. Os ângulos de seu rosto eram mais suaves, mais simétricos, e sua pele ganhava tons incríveis sob a iluminação dos jardins. Mas nada se comparava aos olhos dele.

"Lindo...", me ouvi dizendo.

Nahuel cruzou os braços sobre o peito com superioridade.

"É o que todas elas dizem."

Não existia um nome para aquelas cores. Mas eu podia defini-las como areia, dourado claro, marfim lustroso e champagne, e o desenho das íris me deixou hipnotizada. Fissuras estriadas rodeavam as pupilas escuras, como enormes cânions no meio de um deserto.

Mas quando pisquei, minhas retinas se contraíram e tudo ficou desbotado outra vez. Tentei ajustar minha visão de novo, mas eu tinha visto demais e agora minha cabeça latejava pelo esforço. Tentei disfarçar, mas era tarde demais, Nahuel percebeu.

"Chega por hoje", ele falou.

"Não, quero fazer outra vez."

"Vamos com calma, Renesmee, não quero fundir seus neurônios", ele pegou meu queixo com um gracejo e piscou para mim antes de andar em direção à casa, "Pode ir treinando em casa com seu namorado, embora eu duvide que vá ser tão interessante quanto é comigo..."

O casamento de Claire e Quill foi duas semanas depois. A neve tinha dado uma trégua, mas ainda fazia um frio razoável. Achei que a idéia de fazer uma cerimônia de casamento na praia de La Push seria no mínimo constrangedora diante da brisa gelada que soprava do mar, mas então me lembrei que a maioria dos convidados tinha uma temperatura interna acima de 40 graus. Na verdade, foi muito inteligente da parte de Claire – sufocaríamos de calor se o casamento fosse num lugar fechado.

Foi num sábado, e eu e Jacob chegamos cedo na casa de Billy para os preparativos. Enquanto ele ia até Port Angeles com Embry buscar os ternos feitos por encomenda, eu ajudava Rachel e Emily com os cabelos de Claire.

Eu não a via há muito tempo, e só agora percebia que ela tinha se tornado uma garota realmente linda. A pele clara era quase do mesmo tom que a minha, e os cabelos lisos e acetinados deslizavam por suas costas como um manto negro. O olhar era doce, mas os contornos firmes do queixo e dos ossos da bochecha revelavam uma personalidade tão forte como a da maioria das mulheres da família de Emily.

Sue chegou algum tempo depois.

"Vá se vestir, menina", ela me disse com um sorriso duro, me afastando com o quadril e pegando de minha mão a mecha que eu trançava "Você vai ser madrinha, já devia estar pronta!"

Troquei um olhar cúmplice com Claire e fui para o quarto de Jacob me preparar. Apesar de todos os esforços de Alice e das tentativas incansáveis de minha velha amiga Lily de me tornar uma garota um pouco mais vaidosa, eu ainda não tinha a menor paciência com maquiagens, vestidos e penteados. Quando saí do banho, parei na frente do espelho pregado na porta do guarda-roupa e mordi o lábio.

"Eu vou tentar", prometi para meus cachos desgrenhados.

Não podia ser tão ruim assim, não é?

Liguei o babyliss de Rachel na tomada e esperei que esquentasse. Depois comecei a separar as mechas sem nenhum critério e enrolá-las. O resultado foi catastrófico – parecia que meus cabelos estavam a meio caminho de uma explosão.

Quando finalmente Rachel entrou no quarto, eu estava sentada na cama, tentando não ter um ataque histérico enquanto segurava o maldito babyliss na mão.

"Jesus. O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?"

"Eu o matei."

"É, acho que foi isso mesmo", ela pegou o babyliss e tentou com uma mecha lateral. Suas mãos habilidosas fizeram o trabalho muito melhor do que eu, e com alguma paciência meu cabelo foi salvo.

Na verdade, mais do que salvo. Ele ficou deslumbrante, com cachos grossos e perfeitos caindo pelos meus ombros e pelas minhas costas.

"Obrigada, Rachel", eu estalei um beijo em sua bochecha.

"De nada, querida", ela piscou um olho para mim, "Na verdade, deixar você linda é quase fácil demais. E não se esqueça que depois de ter domesticado Paul, nada mais me desafia", de repente, ela abriu um sorriso radiante, "Falando nele..."

O som de um motor ecoou pelo gramado lá fora. A agitação me dominou. Paul já tinha chegado? Minha nossa, eu estava muito atrasada. Coloquei o vestido nas pressas e enfiei os brincos nas orelhas enquanto Rachel o fechava nas costas.

Paul nos levou para a praia. Fomos os últimos a chegar, e Jacob já estava me esperando na área reservada para a festa depois da cerimônia. Todos os outros convidados já se concentravam lá em baixo, na areia, mas ele parecia despreocupado e distraído, encostado na coluna de sustentação de uma das tendas. Quem ia casar era Claire, mas quando vi Jacob em baixo daquelas luzes etéreas, a silhueta longa recortada contra as arvores altas e muito verdes, não pude deixar de me sentir vivendo um sonho.

Quando me viu, ele ergueu um pouco as sobrancelhas e tirou as mãos do bolso para me receber num abraço. Seu cheiro me deixou de pernas bambas, aquele aroma amadeirado misturado a algum perfume caro e sexy. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão irresistível. Abri um botão do terno cinza escuro e deslizei a mão pela camisa de seda azul marinho. O toque era muito agradável ao toque, liso e acetinado, e estava quente por causa da pele de Jake.

Jacob passou um braço ao meu redor, e senti a força de seus músculos me envolvendo.

"Quantas vezes dá pra se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa?", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa."

O casamento estava quase começando, mas ainda tínhamos alguns minutos, o que era perfeito. Ultimamente, eu andava me sentindo um pouco desesperada, tentando absorver cada segundo ao lado de Jacob. Meu sexto sentido me cutucava, dizendo que existia uma razão obscura por trás disso, mas eu era boa em ignorar coisas ruins. Meu poder de alienação era absolutamente fantástico. Sobretudo quando o tempo escoava por entre meus dedos feito areia fina.

Os dedos de Jacob desceram pela alça do meu vestido, e seu olhar acompanhou o movimento. Eles contornaram o decote em V e pararam no final dele, se demoraram por ali, subindo e descendo devagar. Abri a boca para puxar o ar, porque aquele simples toque me deixava sem fôlego, e o movimento fez meu peito inflar contra o decote. O fogo ardeu nos olhos escuros de Jacob, e quando ele os ergueu para mim, eu entendi o recado – agora tínhamos um compromisso, mas ele me possuiria assim que estivéssemos a sós.

Descemos para a areia e nos posicionamos ao lado dos outros padrinhos. Foi uma cerimônia curiosa. Depois que o pastor falou, Billy foi levado em sua cadeira de rodas até Claire e Quill e disse uma porção de coisas em quileute. Jacob traduziu a maioria em meu ouvido, mas eu não estava realmente prestando atenção, porque comecei a lembrar do dia em que o velho Quill Ateara tentou fazer nossa cerimônia na tradição deles.

Foi quando todo aquele pesadelo começou, naquele maldito dia. Jacob pareceu ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque se calou de repente e seu bíceps ficou tenso sob minha mão.

Olhei para Sam e Emily à nossa frente. Depois para Sue e Charlie e os outros garotos quileutes com suas garotas. Tinha dado certo para todos eles. Porque eu também não podia experimentar isso? Porque não podia me permitir sonhar com a felicidade, sem medos, sem pesadelos, sem restrições?

E então, um rosto chamou minha atenção em meio aos convidados, nem tanto pela beleza evidente, mas pela tonalidade bronzeada da pele castanha que parecia incoerente naquele clima. Não tinha dado certo para Leah também. O que tínhamos de tão diferente afinal? Queríamos e não podíamos ter. Esperávamos por algo que nunca chegava.

Como se eu a tivesse chamado em voz alta, Leah virou o rosto na minha direção e me encarou. Sorriu francamente para mim, embora fosse um gesto discreto. Acenei para ela. Aquele cabelo curto era novidade, mas ficava muito bem nela, como uma moldura valorizando um quadro bonito.

Quando a cerimônia terminou, os convidados se dispersaram para as tendas. Comecei a andar em direção a elas, mas percebi que Jacob não tinha se mexido. Ele olhava fixamente para Billy, ainda parado no mesmo lugar. Os dois se olhavam de um jeito estranho que me deixou desconfiada.

"O que foi isso?", perguntei quando finalmente Sue girou Billy em sua cadeira de rodas e o levou para cima.

Jacob trincou os dentes.

"Os exageros do velho Billy. Quer beber alguma coisa?"

[LEAH]

Saí da festa mais cedo e fui para a casa de Sue. Não estava com o menor ânimo para comemorações, mas quando vi o que me aguardava sentado na varanda da frente, me arrependi de não ter ficado lá.

Atravessei descalça o gramado do terreno, me preparando para o que viria a seguir. Noah se inclinou mais, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, posicionado como se me avaliasse na escuridão. Estava vestido com um terno preto e meio amarrotado. Estranho... porque eu não o tinha visto no casamento?

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele abriu as mãos num gesto causal.

"Esperando você", as palavras saíram estranhas, lentas demais.

"Por quê?"

Ele não respondeu, mas começou a se levantar... e então tropeçou num degrau e quase caiu. Teria sido uma queda engraçada, se não tivesse me levado junto. Num aperto surpreendentemente forte, Noah puxou meu braço enquanto deslizava, e precisei me agarrar à mureta para não sair rolando escada abaixo com ele. O movimento nos aprisionou num abraço desconcertante, e quando Noah riu, soprando seu hálito quente em meu rosto, descobri porque não o tinha visto na festa – porque ele passou a noite toda bebendo com os outros garotos atrás dos carros.

"Francamente!" abanei o rosto.

"O chão está liso", ele justificou, embora isso não explicasse porque estava me apertando com tanta força.

"Argh. Pelo amor de Deus, vou levá-lo para casa. Você não tem condições de dirigir."

Ele estava tão bêbado que nem insistiu quando o empurrei. Entrei em casa e apanhei as chaves do carro na mesa da cozinha, aproveitando para largar meus saltos no sofá da sala, mas quando olhei para cima, Noah tinha entrado cambaleando pela casa. Fechei os olhos, derrotada.

"Não pode passar a noite aqui, Noah."

Ele parou no vão da porta de acesso ao corredor e passou uma mão incerta pelos cabelos. Seu olhar estava um pouco perdido, mas quando falou, a voz era mais firme do que eu me lembrava.

"Tenho que falar uma coisa. Só uma coisa, e você precisa me ouvir, só dessa vez."

Esperei.

"Eu...", ele começou, mas então pareceu ter esquecido do que ia dizer.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo", gemi. Ah, espere aí, é claro que podia. Era perfeitamente plausível.

Resignada, fui até ele e plantei as mãos em seu peito, o empurrando para o meu quarto. Ele segurou em meus ombros nus, e o contato foi macio e quente, suave, apesar do peso de sua mão.

"Espere, acabei de lembrar... Eu estou apaixonado por você, Leah. É isso."

"Certo, já sei."

"E quero pedir... quero pedir uma chance. Se eu... espere, preste atenção."

Rugi com o esforço que fiz para arrastá-lo até o meu banheiro. Era como tentar mover um piano de cauda. Não tinha a menor idéia do quanto ele era pesado, e o álcool em seu organismo o tornava ainda mais emperrado. A idéia surgiu de repente, como uma espécie de vingança que serviria muito bem para duas coisas – currar a ressaca de Noah a extravasar minha raiva.

O deixei escorado no batente da porta do meu banheiro enquanto ligava o chuveiro. Depois estiquei a mão e a experimentei. A água estava tão gelada que quase necrosou meus dedos. Então voltei para Noah. Ele falava um monte de coisas sem sentido, numa língua parecida com Suaíli. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para descer o terno por seus ombros largos. Nunca tinha me dado conta do quanto Noah era alto. As mãos dele tentaram agarrar as minhas algumas vezes, mas eu as tirei do caminho com facilidade.

"Minha cabeça", ele murmurou de repente, apertando a testa com a palma da mão.

"Não me diga que está doendo", arregalei os olhos teatralmente, "Sabe, é o que acontece quando damos uma de idiotas e bebemos sem parar por mais de duas horas."

Ele engoliu em seco com dificuldade. Finalmente consegui passar as mangas do terno pelos braços dele, mas ainda tinha a gravata e a camisa de baixo. Afrouxei o nó da gravata e fiz Noah abaixar a cabeça para tirá-la, o descabelando um pouco, depois o firmei no lugar para abrir os botão da camisa. Ele encostou a cabeça no batente e gemeu de satisfação.

Irritada, desisti dos botões e o enfiei em baixo d'água, de roupa e tudo. Ele gritou, um grito lúcido e bastante alto para um bêbado, em seguida desfiou um rosário de palavrões. Tentou fugir, mas coloquei as duas mãos em seu peito e o forcei contra a parede. Noah ficou ali, berrando e xingando, cuspindo água e resfolegando. Quando ele começou a tremer e ficar meio roxo, achei que já era demais. Desliguei o chuveiro e taquei uma toalha em sua cara. A toalha deslizou pelo peito dele e caiu em suas mãos frouxas.

Noah ficou me olhando, indignado e assustado ao mesmo tempo, chacoalhando e batendo tanto os dentes que achei que podia rachá-los.

"Banho de água gelada", falei, "Sua mãe nunca te ensinou isso?"

Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas só conseguiu se dobrar para frente, contorcendo-se num espasmo. A camisa branca e molhada tinha aderido ao corpo dele, marcando os músculos retesados pelo frio.

Tudo bem, talvez eu tivesse exagerado um pouco.

"Me desculpe", usei um tom mais gentil, agarrando a toalha e passando com cuidado pelo rosto dele, "Sempre dá certo com Seth" – por mais que eu nunca tivesse tentando no auge do inverno.

Os olhos de Noah estavam um pouco arregalados, e o verde deles parecia mais limpo e claro agora que a lucidez estava voltando. Fui abrindo os botões de sua camisa bem devagar, lutando com os braços que ele apertava contra o peito. A pele de Noah era de um bonito tom de bronze, mas agora estava completamente branca, com manchas verdes nos nós dos dedos.

Tirei a camisa encharcada e passei a toalha em seu peito.

"Você deve ter bebido muito para ficar assim", percebi que estava sussurrando, "Nosso sangue quente queima o álcool com muita facilidade."

Ele assentiu vagamente e cerrou os dentes, fazendo os músculos do maxilar saltarem. O cabelo ensopado pingava em seu rosto, e o afastei para trás, enxugando as mechas desordenadas uma por uma, fazendo sua cabeça oscilar para frente. Senti cheiro de shampoo misturado ao fixador de um perfume masculino quando me aproximei um pouco mais dele, além do odor característico do álcool.

Em pouco tempo, nossa respiração quente tinha embaçado todos os vidros do banheiro. O calor natural do corpo de Noah começava a voltar, e eu já podia senti-la emanando em ondas fracas.

Uma campainha aguda ecoou de repente, nos sobressaltando. Noah enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou o celular molhado. Eu nem precisava olhar para saber quem era.

"É melhor não voltar para casa hoje", sugeri.

Ele ficou olhando enquanto o celular tocava em sua mão. Uma tristeza desoladora o deixou sem expressão. Agora que o efeito do álcool estava passando, Noah tinha parado de falar. Aquele olhar sem brilho que vi nele no dia que fui embora de La Push estava ali outra vez. Eu já tinha passado por coisas bem ruins na vida, mas não podia reclamar, porque tinha Sue e Seth. Éramos uma família, e ninguém me culpava pela morte de meu pai ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

Eu não podia, não conseguia entender a profundidade da tristeza de Noah. Ele era só um garoto, nem fazia sentido que já entendesse tanto sobre a dor.

Sem pensar, sem deixar que minha mania de racionalizar tudo começasse a maquinar em minha cabeça, ergui seu rosto e o beijei. Não foi um beijo de desejo, foi mais uma maneira desesperada de aliviá-lo de alguma forma, e no começo Noah ficou tão chocado que não correspondeu. Encarei de perto aqueles grandes olhos verdes arregalados de surpresa, enquanto uma emoção curiosa me preenchia. Os lábios dele estavam gelados nos meus, mas todo o resto dele ardia, e a sensação era boa, reconfortante. Era certo, porque era fácil como respirar – apenas eu e ele, sem uma terceira pessoa no meio da equação.

Passei a toalha ao redor de seu pescoço e o aproximei mais. Noah vez um movimento hesitante com a boca, como se não soubesse o que fazer, e me senti uma idiota por não ter desconfiado que aquele podia ser o primeiro beijo dele.

Entreabri os lábios e deixei que ele avançasse. Noah fez isso, bem devagar, não porque tivesse medo de cometer uma besteira, mas porque parecia maravilhado com a sensação. Fiquei muito parada, de olhos abertos, atenta. Foi estranho vê-lo tão de perto, eu não imaginava que me perderia analisando a textura de sua pele, aveludada nas têmporas, nem tentando adivinhar o tom exato de suas sobrancelhas finas. Muito menos o formigamento em meu ventre quando sua língua quente penetrou minha boca.

Os primeiros movimentos foram desajeitados, mas então ele fez um barulhinho rouco com a garganta e me pegou pela nuca, assumindo o controle. Quando começou a se empolgar, tentei empurrá-lo, primeiro com gentileza, depois com mais força, mas a outra mão me puxou pela cintura, me colando nele. Senti a umidade de seu peito grudando no meu vestido, tornando o tecido tão fino que era como se eu estivesse nua, e reconheci a força bruta daquele corpo – a mesma que já tinha sentido em Sam e Jacob. Algo que me lembrou que eu estava lidando com um macho em potencial.

Noah afastou a boca da minha e desceu pela linha do maxilar em direção ao meu ombro, inclinando meu pescoço enquanto puxava a parte de trás do meu cabelo.

"Não se trata disso", eu falei, o empurrando com mais ímpeto dessa vez.

O som que as costas dele fizeram se chocando contra a parede foi audível como um tapa.

Saí do banheiro e fui para o quarto. Já estava me perguntando se ele viria atrás de mim quando me virei e dei de cara com Noah perto da minha cama, inundando meu carpete.

"Mas o que... você está molhando tudo!"

"Porque fez aquilo?"

"Sue vai me matar, vai matar nós dois! Não, vai matar só você, porque vou ligar agora mesmo para sua mãe e..."

"_Responda_."

O tom seco e autoritário me deixou confusa. Nunca tinha escutado a voz de Noah desse jeito. Sua expressão era tranqüila, mas se eu não estivesse olhando para ele, teria achado que estava a ponto de perder as estribeiras.

"Não, me responda _você_, Noah: realmente acha que eu vou te dar uma chance?"

Isso pareceu afetá-lo. Ele desviou o olhar e seu peito começou a inflar e descer muito depressa, como se estivesse sentindo alguma dor física.

Mas que ótimo. Tinha vezes que eu realmente merecia um Oscar pelo melhor papel de vilã.

"Olha, não é por você, tá? Quer dizer, você é um cara legal, de verdade, qualquer garota ficaria lisonjeada por toda essa sua... _dedicação_, mas não vai acontecer, Noah", procurei pronunciar as palavras seguintes bem devagar e com muito cuidado. A intenção não era feri-lo, só fazê-lo perceber que não tínhamos a menor chance, "Eu não vou mais permitir que outro _imprinting_ me atropele."

Ele respirou fundo, se recuperando imediatamente, e começou a vir na minha direção. Recuei.

"Não vai ter _imprinting_ nenhum. Mas que droga, Leah, você é a garota certa para mim. Será que não entende, desde a primeira vez que vi você, quando eu tinha doze anos... não consegui mais parar de pensar em você!", Noah esfregou o rosto, exasperado, depois respirou fundo algumas vezes. Suas faces estavam levemente afogueadas, e eu não sabia dizer se era pela agitação da conversa ou constrangimento pelas próprias palavras, "Eu tentei esquecer isso, fiz de tudo para tirar você da minha cabeça, porque eu sabia que era a coisa mais idiota, você nunca ia se apaixonar por mim, não depois de Sam e Jacob, eu não era droga nenhuma, não passava de um garoto inexperiente perto deles. Eu não podia competir", sua voz foi morrendo, e seu fôlego também, "Mas eu não posso, Leah. Não posso tirar você da minha cabeça."

Minhas pernas tremiam tanto que eu estava tendo dificuldades de ficar em pé. Quantas vezes tinha desejado que Jacob me dissesse exatamente aquilo? Como eu tinha desejado ver os olhos dele perdidos e brilhantes, a respiração acelerada pelo nervosismo, as palavras se atropelando na pressa de saírem... Eu tinha esperado isso por tanto tempo que agora que estava tendo tudo aquilo de Noah, meu coração me pregava uma peça.

_Não seja estúpido_, falei para meu coração acelerado, _São as palavras certas, só que estão sendo ditas pela pessoa errada. _

"Então me deixe tentar", Noah acrescentou quando fiquei em silêncio, "Por favor. Só me dê uma chance e prometo que não vou decepcionar você, nunca."

"Não pode prometer uma coisa que não sabe se vai cumprir. Não tem como lutar contra um _imprinting_."

"Não preciso lutar contra nada. Não vai ter _imprinting_ nenhum porque eu já achei a minha pessoa. Ela está bem aqui, parada na minha frente, só que tem medo de acreditar."

"Noah..."

"Não precisa me responder agora. Nem amanhã. Só...", Noah engoliu em seco, "Pense nisso."

Ele ainda sustentou meu olhar por mais um segundo ou dois antes de se virar e pegar o resto das roupas no banheiro. Eu estava grudada no chão, perplexa por tudo que ele tinha me dito e pelo modo como eu me sentia em relação a isso, mas consegui me recuperar o suficiente para ficar preocupada com o lugar para onde ele ia agora.

"Não é uma boa idéia voltar para casa", falei em voz alta.

Noah surgiu de novo no corredor. O cabelo despenteado estava secando e algumas mechas já caíam sobre seus olhos.

"Não vou para minha casa, vou para a casa do Tyler."

Cruzei os braços, retendo aquela informação. Então Tyler estava metido naquela idéia genial de beber até cair na festa de casamento de Quill. E quem mais estava nessa, Logan? Era bem o estilo dele, aquele fanfarrão. Com Jacob fora do comando, os garotos estavam perdendo a linha...

Noah hesitou na soleira da porta do meu quarto, com os sapatos numa mão, a camisa e o terno encharcados no braço. Então cobriu a distância entre nós dois com duas passadas largas e me beijou. Nossas bocas se esbarram com uma força só um pouquinho maior que a necessária, mas o movimento dos lábios dele nos meus foi bom. Esse podia ser apenas seu segundo beijo, mas Noah mostrou que aprendia bem depressa.

Quando ele saiu, fiquei olhando para o corredor vazio, e a casa de repente ficou muito silenciosa. Olhei para baixo e vi as pegadas molhadas de Noah espalhadas pelo meu quarto, indo para o banheiro e depois fazendo um rastro até a sala. Me sentindo estranhamente elétrica, apanhei um pano seco na cozinha e comecei a enxugar o chão.

[JACOB]

A festa terminou perto das duas da manhã. Quil e Claire pegariam o voou para Nova Iorque na manhã seguinte, e pareciam exaustos e agitados quando finalmente o último convidado foi embora. Renesmee, Claire e Rachel sentaram nas cadeiras de ferro retorcido e tiraram os saltos. Uma música de fim de festa ainda tocava enquanto o pessoal do _staff_ começava a desfazer a decoração. Depois, Renesmee pegou minha mão e fomos andando pela praia.

O frio devia estar beirando os três graus negativos, mas o vento gelado fazia parecer menos. Eu não sentia nada além de um frescor agradável ao meu redor, mas Renesmee tremia um pouco agarrada ao casaco felpudo de pêlos sintéticos. O vestido que usava era delicado demais para aquele clima, mas eu não podia reclamar, ela estava fantástica. O tecido caía sobre o corpo dela como uma malha, se ajustando às curvas de seu corpo com uma leveza fascinante.

Passei o braço ao seu redor, a mantendo perto de mim.

"Hum...", ela ronronou, roçando a cabeça em meu peito, "Finalmente o verão."

Fiquei olhando para o cenário à minha frente com a sensação de que alguém tinha trabalhado aquela imagem digitalmente. Tudo era escuro, mas a luz prateada do luar cobria as pedras, a areia e o mar com um brilho metálico resplandecente.

Parei de andar e fiz Renesmee ficar de frente para mim.

"Você é uma garota bem avoada", eu disse, contornando com o indicador a curva suave de seu maxilar.

Ela franziu a testa, meio confusa e divertida.

"Obrigada", soou como uma pergunta.

"Não lembrou que eu não dei nenhum presente de natal para você."

"É verdade", ela improvisou um biquinho, "Onde está meu presente?"

Tirei do bolso do terno uma caixinha de veludo vermelho. Renesmee franziu os lábios quando a viu, percebendo que eu não estava brincando. Abri a caixinha e tirei meu presente, o fechando em torno de seu pescoço.

"Uma chave?", ela disse, mais curiosa do que agradecida. Depois sorriu, fazendo covinhas surgirem em baixo das bochechas, "A chave do seu coração?"

Fiz uma careta.

"Isso seria meio clichê. O tipo de coisa que um cara do século dezenove diria."

Ela assentiu polidamente.

"E essa é a grande diferença entre você e meu pai."

Apontei para ela e pisquei um olho.

"Bem colocado."

"O que significa então?"

Dei de ombros, olhando para o pingente. A prata escovada ficava bem sobre a pele clara de Renesmee, e a malha delicada do cordão combinava com os contornos femininos de sua clavícula.

"Nada. Gosto de chaves."

Ela girou o pingente entre os dedos, dessa vez olhando-o com ternura.

"É lindo. Sabe, acho que prefiro que não tenha significados. Assim posso dar um: você."

Continuamos andando pela praia em silêncio. Às vezes, Renesmee comentava alguma coisa e eu respondia, mas no fundo era só uma estratégia para evitar falar de um assunto que nos últimos dias ficava pairando entre nós como um morcego.

Foi Renesmee quem falou primeiro:

"O que acha que vai acontecer agora?"

Mantive os olhos no horizonte para não ter que encará-la. Era mais fácil falar sobre isso se não tivéssemos que ver a dor do outro.

"Não sei. Ainda não tenho uma opinião formada", o que não chegava a ser uma mentira, só uma meia verdade.

"Mas _alguma coisa_ vai acontecer. Ou então as tatuagens já teriam ido embora."

Enfiei as mãos no bolso e chutei uma pedrinha. Renesmee abraçou o próprio corpo e ficou girando o pingente entre os dedos.

"Acredita na lenda que Carlisle contou?"

Tentei não demonstrar nenhuma reação àquela pergunta, como se ela fosse insignificante para mim. Eu geralmente era muito bom em disfarçar reações, mas quando estava com Renesmee, isso me fazia sentir como se estivesse mentindo.

"Parte de mim acredita", e torci para que ela entendesse de que parte eu estava falando, "mas parte de mim prefere não acreditar."

"Acho que é assim comigo também."

Olhei para ela. Seu perfil recortado contra o pano de fundo escuro do mar, iluminado pela luz cintilante da lua, era quase uma miragem. E, no entanto, por causa daquela conversa, o rosto de Renesmee tinha uma beleza triste.

"Não faz diferença", falei, a fazendo erguer os olhos para mim. Olhei bem dentro deles por um momento antes de acrescentar: "Não vou deixar você."

Renesmee respirou fundo e olhou para frente, apertando mais o casaco contra si.

"Vamos supor que a lenda seja verdade. Eu já pensei em um milhão de motivos para essas tatuagens existirem, mas se o que o Velho Quil disse no dia do nosso casamento for mesmo verdade, não tem porque a lenda que Carlisle contou também não ser. As duas coisas se encaixam perfeitamente. Então, vamos apenas supor que você seja o tal guerreiro que vai derrubar os Volturi...", ela tomou fôlego outra vez, e o estresse fez sua voz subir uma oitava, "Jacob, mesmo que você se transforme naquele lobo, não consigo ver como vai lidar com todos eles sozinho!"

Senti que a conversa estava indo exatamente para onde eu não queria que fosse: Renesmee começando a tirar conclusões apressadas – embora fossem totalmente coerentes – e entrando em pânico. Eu queria que ela não pensasse nesse assunto, sobre o que significava ter de enfrentar os Voluri, mas sabia que era algo que nem ela mesma podia controlar. Era como pedir a um amputado para não pensar na perna perdida.

Além do mais, Renesmee sabia que tudo aquilo entre nós não ia durar muito tempo. Eu tentava não deixar que ela percebesse que eu percebia, mas era óbvio demais. Estava evidente no modo como ela me olhava, tentando não piscar, como se eu fosse sumir da frente dela de repente. Na urgência meio aflita dos nossos beijos, e até mesmo naquela vontade insaciável de fazer sexo. Era como se ela tentasse lutar com todas as forças contra o destino, tentando me reter entre os dedos antes que eu fosse puxado bruscamente para longe dela. De novo.

Eu não me importava de verdade com o que viria. Não me preocupava nada ter que lutar com quantos vampiros fosse preciso, porque eu não ia deixá-la. Era a certeza disso que me deixava tão calmo. Era saber disso, como sabemos que o sol vai nascer amanhã, que me fazia acreditar que nada realmente ruim podia acontecer.

O problema é que eu não conseguia explicar isso para Renesmee, porque ela estava tão certa de que me perderia quanto eu estava certo de que não a deixaria.

E o pior, aquilo estava mexendo com sua cabeça.

Uma semana depois do casamento de Claire, ela me ligou perto das seis da tarde. Eu estava saindo da Porsche quando meu celular tocou.

"Oi", ela disse, meio hesitante.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, eu só... será que pode vir me buscar?", ela parecia meio perdida, como se não soubesse por que estava ligando.

"Onde você está?"

"Na auto estrada para Vancouver. Bati numa caminhonete", congelei automaticamente até me dar conta de que se ela estava falando normalmente, nada de grave tinha acontecido.

Enfiei a chave no carro depressa e saí arrancando pela garagem do prédio.

"Você está bem? Onde você está?"

Comecei a pensar em mil formas de matar o motorista da caminhonete, porque parecia muito pouco provável que a culpa fosse dela. Renesmee dirigia tão bem quanto eu, sua concentração no volante era impecável.

"Eu estou bem, mas o carro deu perda total."

Quando cheguei no perímetro do acidente, tinha começado a chover. Renesmee estava encolhida debaixo de uma marquise improvisada pela polícia rodoviária, olhando vidrada para a bola de ferro contorcido em que se transformara o seu Sentra. A caminhonete estava parada há uns quinhentos metros, com cones de sinalização ao redor.

Renesmee nem piscou quando segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

"Está tudo bem?", perguntei pela terceira vez, a analisando com cuidado, "Você está ferida? Está machucada?"

O cabelo dela estava ensopado, sua pele aveludada era da cor do cal e suas roupas estavam, coladas no corpo. Tirei meu paletó e o joguei sobre os ombros dela, e do nada, Renesmee começou a chorar.

"Me desculpe", ela disse, tentando focalizar meu rosto através das lágrimas, "Me desculpe, sinto muito por isso."

Tentei abraçá-la, mas ela me afastou, agitada.

"Eu não vi a caminhonete, juro que não vi, Jacob, eu não sei por que não vi, estava vindo na minha direção, mas eu não vi!"

Olhei para a caminhonete parada no acostamento, um enorme vulto escuro em baixo da cortina de água. O pisca alerta ligado ofuscou minha visão. Como ela não tinha visto uma coisa _daquele tamanho_?

"Vou levá-la para Carlisle..."

"Não!", ela segurou meu braço, "Não quero que nenhum deles fique sabendo. Por favor, Jacob, só me leve para casa."

"Sem chance."

Renesmee me segurou com as duas mãos, e seus grandes olhos castanhos estavam estranhamente apavorados.

"Escute, eu estou bem, de verdade..."

"Você está _viva_, o que ainda é muita coisa se levarmos em conta que seu carro virou um mingau de ferragens. O que _não_ quer dizer que esteja _bem_."

Renesmee piscou algumas vezes, totalmente confusa, como se seu cérebro estivesse se recusando a processar coisas simples. A envolvi com um braço e a levei para o meu carro. Eu nunca a tinha visto assim antes, e isso me assustava mais do que o acidente em si.

Quando liguei o carro e passei devagar ao lado do Sentra destroçado e da caminhonete estacionada no acostamento, tive a sensação sombria de que aquilo era um aviso. Como se a morte estivesse soprando em minha nuca.

[LEAH]

Em algum momento durante a noite, acordei assustada. Não consegui lembrar do que estava sonhando, mas provavelmente era por causa do calor queimando meus neurônios. A Califórnia era totalmente diferente de La Push, não só pelo clima, mas também pelas cores e pelo humor das pessoas. Todo mundo estava o tempo todo sorrindo para o sol escaldante, comprando picolés e andando de patins nas calçadas.

Na Califórnia, as garotas não saíam de casa usando mais que um short curto. Os caras não sabiam o que eram meias. Eu tinha sofrido nas primeiras semanas, mas agora já estava acostumada a dormir só de calcinha, embora isso não aplacasse meu calor.

Virei de bruços, afastando todos os lençóis para longe de mim, mas minha pele estava tão quente que minhas costas, mesmo expostas para cima, ainda pinicavam. Virei de barriga para o alto e abri os olhos. O ar espesso era difícil de respirar, ainda que o ventilador de teto estivesse ligado.

Mas que droga.

Levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro. Sem ligar as luzes, abri a torneira e me abaixei sobre a pia. Molhei o rosto e a nuca, depois fiquei inclinada em baixo da água, deixando que ela escorresse em mim.

Minha nossa, eu daria tudo para tomar um banho realmente gelado agora. Nada era suficientemente gelado naquele lugar, nem mesmo as geladeiras. Enquanto a água umedecia meu cabelo, lembrei da noite em que Noah apareceu no meio da madrugada na casa de Sue. Não fazia muito sentido lembrar de uma coisa dessas agora, mas a imagem de Noah ensopado no meu banheiro simplesmente brotou do nada, e não fiz nada para impedir.

Quando comecei a lembrar do modo como ele arregalou os olhos na hora que eu o beijei, fechei a torneira com raiva e espalmei as mãos na bancada. Que idéia era essa agora? Depois de adulta, ia começar a agir feito uma garotinha apaixonada? Era só o que faltava.

Enxuguei o rosto e voltei para cama. Fiquei virando no colchão feito uma panqueca e finalmente desisti de dormir. Liguei a televisão e assisti um pedaço de algum _Miami Vice_, sem me esforçar nem um pouco para entender quem era o culpado pelo desaparecimento das gêmeas _strippers_.

De repente, meu celular vibrou sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, avisando que eu tinha recebido uma mensagem. Apertei o botão para ler.

_Feliz Aniversário._

O número era de Noah. Não me surpreendia que ele fosse o primeiro a lembrar – ainda eram três e quinze da manhã. Mas perdi alguns segundos pensando no fato de que cinco minutos atrás ele estava tão acordado quanto eu, pensando em mim enquanto digitava aquela mensagem.

_Valeu_, escrevi, sorrindo pela ironia de compartilharmos a insônia naquela noite. Depois fiquei decidindo se deixava ou não ele saber disso. Resolvi que sim e enviei a mensagem.

Noah respondeu um minuto depois.

_Bom saber que está acordada. Assim não vou precisar esperar muito tempo aqui do lado de fora._

Oi?

Do lado de... Caramba! Aquele garoto sabia mesmo como surpreender uma mulher. Levantei da cama num salto e enfiei uma calça jeans pelos quadris. Depois apanhei uma camiseta na gaveta e corri descalça até a porta. Olhei pelo olho mágico. Santa Virgem, Noah estava do lado de fora.

Abri a porta sem cerimônia e pela primeira vez na vida fiquei realmente incomodada por não saber o que dizer.

Noah arriscou um sorriso meio incerto. Segurava um bolinho de chocolate com uma vela na palma da mão direita. A chama dourada tremeluzia graciosamente.

"Sinto muito, mas você chegou cedo demais para a festa."

Ele quicou um pouco no mesmo lugar e estalou os nós dos dedos.

"Acho que calculei errado o tempo de viagem. Achei que as estradas para o sul estariam interditadas por causada das ventanias na costa nessa época do ano... Era para eu ter chegado dez horas da manhã."

"E o que ia fazer se eu estivesse dormindo?"

"Ficar no carro."

Suspirei. Era tão difícil ter raiva de Noah. Especialmente quando ele ficava tão bonito naquela jaqueta de couro preta.

Me afastei da porta e o deixei entrar. Ele avançou meio hesitante, corando um pouco e olhando para baixo.

"Nunca entrou no apartamento de uma garota solteira?"

"Ah... não."

"Não se preocupe, não vai encontrar vibradores nem nada do tipo."

Noah ficou um pouco mais vermelho, mas tentou assentir com naturalidade. Peguei o bolinho de sua mão e o coloquei sobre a mesa da cozinha. Depois me virei para ele e cruzei os braços.

"Espere aí, você não tem aula na faculdade amanhã?"

Ele enfiou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros.

"Tenho."

Que legal. Como se não bastasse nossa diferença de idade, Noah ainda fazia as coisas de um jeito que eu me sentisse culpada. Será que era de propósito? Não, provavelmente era só imaturidade. Ele podia parecer um cara de vinte e tantos anos, mas mentalmente não passava de um garoto de dezessete, porque sua transformação aconteceu cedo demais. E eu tentava ser uma menina legal e me lembrar disso quando estava na presença dele, mas, a julgar pelas últimas experiências com Noah, não estava me saindo bem.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?", perguntei enquanto abria a geladeira.

"Não, obrigado."

Atirei uma cerveja para ele e fechei a geladeira com o calcanhar.

"Se vamos quebrar as regras, vamos fazer isso direito", abri minha cerveja e encostei na dele em deferência, "Aos meus... vinte e sete anos?" na verdade, vinte e sete foi onde eu tinha parado de contar.

Noah riu. O som foi agradável, despretensioso.

"Não sabia que você era tão velha"

"Obrigada."

"Quase um dinossauro."

"Já entendi, Noah."

O líquido gelado foi um alívio naquele calor. Noah deu um gole em sua bebida e molhou os lábios, olhando para mim como se esperasse alguma coisa. Meu apartamento era pequeno demais para acomodar duas pessoas sem tornar a situação um tanto íntima, então sugeri que fossemos dar uma volta na praia. Ele aceitou a ideia e saíamos para a madrugada abafada de Long Beach.

Às três horas da manhã, éramos as únicas pessoas andando na estreita faixa de areia da praia. As ondas rolavam na margem com um chiado agradável, e a maresia salgada grudava na pele de meus braços nus, tornado-a ligeiramente pegajosa.

"Sabe", Noah falou de repente, "Ontem eu vi um filme em que uma mulher mais velha ficava com um cara bem mais novo."

Revirei os olhos e embora a perspectiva de falar sobre aquele assunto que obviamente era uma indireta para mim me deixasse em alerta, não consegui ficar séria.

"Olha, se quer saber, ainda não tenho uma resposta."

Noah corou.

"Ah, não", ele arregalou os olhos, dando de ombros, numa tentativa de parecer inocente, "Não estou pressionando. Só comentei."

"Certo... Qual era o filme?"

"Star Wars."

Cai na gargalhada. Noah franziu a testa, confuso.

"Tudo bem, me desculpe", forcei meu sorriso a desaparecer, "Mas esse não é exatamente um exemplo _sério_ de mulheres mais velhas ficando com caras mais novos."

"É claro que é. Anakin se apaixona pela Padmé quando ela tem dezessete anos e ele, oito."

Caramba. Isso era sério mesmo? Não lembrava de uma criança tendo um caso com uma adolescente em Star Wars, na verdade, só lembrava daquele cara vestido de preto e respirando feito um velho asmático, e das espadas brilhantes de neón.

"Isso devia ter sido censurado", sussurrei, chocada.

Foi a vez de Noah achar graça.

"Eles não ficam quando ele tem _oito_ anos. Só bem depois, quando ele fica mais velho. Mas aí ela já tem quase trinta anos, sacou?"

"E daí?"

Noah enfiou as mãos no bolso e olhou para a areia. Seu perfil era bonito, nunca tinha reparado na simetria das linhas do rosto dele. O nariz era ligeiramente empinado e reto, mas formava um conjunto interessante com a testa lisa e o queixo forte. Teria uma expressão quase dura, se não fosse pelo cabelo cheio e muito fino que ficava flutuando ao redor da cabeça numa profusão de ondas sedosas.

E também não deixei de reparar no modo como o tecido fino da regata de algodão cinza marcava as rígidas protuberâncias dos músculos de seu abdômen, vincando sobre eles enquanto Noah andava.

"E daí que eles formam um casal legal", sua voz soava um pouco rouca na brisa suave da noite, "Ela tenta resistir, mas ele é insistente. Ele a vence pela teimosia."

"É uma boa estratégia. Mas só funciona com mentes fracas."

Noah virou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos. Sustentei seu olhar, mas desviei quando percebi que o clima estava ficando um pouco mais quente do que deveria, e que de repente não se tratava mais de Padmé e Anakin.

"Não acho que você tenha mente fraca."

Assenti, vitoriosa.

"Pois é. Essa é a questão", suspirei com alívio, feliz por ele estar facilitado as coisas para mim, "Então, não vai funcionar."

"Já está funcionando."

Parei de andar. Noah também parou e ficou de frente para mim. O verde de seus olhos estava mais escuro que o normal, por causa do ângulo que a luminosidade baixa e distante da rua nos atingia. Pareciam estranhamente focados.

"De onde tira toda essa autoconfiança?", perguntei, mas tentei rir para descontrair o clima tenso, "Realmente acho isso bem legal num cara, mas você devia saber o limite entre..."

"Não consegue parar de olhar para mim", Noah deu um passo na minha direção, "Fica vermelha quando encaro você. Respondeu rápido demais a minha mensagem. E fica com o coração acelerado quando toco...", ele ergueu a mão e roçou os dedos na curva do meu ombro, "na sua pele."

O toque desceu pelo meu braço muito devagar. Por um segundo, senti a horrível sensação de ter sido surpreendida por trás num assalto – totalmente desprevenida, com a guarda baixa. Minha primeira reação foi girar o ombro, o afastando da mão de Noah, e esperar que o vazio que Jacob tinha deixado em mim minasse meus sentimentos até que minhas defesas estivessem devidamente restauradas. Só que ele não pareceu. O vazio e a indiferença não vieram. Ao invés disso, senti o nervosismo misturado a uma ansiedade que eu não sabia de onde vinha.

"Estou ouvindo agora", Noah murmurou, nem um pouco abalado com minha recusa, "Seu coração."

Dei uma risada de deboche e virei para continuar andando, embora não prestasse atenção para que direção estava indo. Claro que meu coração estava acelerado, eu estava irritada com Noah. E irritada comigo mesma por ser tão idiota a ponto de me permitir ficar irritada com ele.

"O que aconteceu naquela noite, depois do casamento do Quil..." Noah começou a dizer.

"Quer saber por que fiz aquilo?", eu disse bruscamente, sem olhá-lo, "Porque beijei você? Porque fiquei com pena. É isso, só pena. Não teve nada a ver com qualquer outro sentimento."

"Está mentindo."

Me virei para ele, indignada. Noah passou por mim, como se pretendesse me ignorar ou me dar um gelo ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas então parou alguns passos na minha frente e olhou na direção dos prédios ao longe, pensativo.

"Você não é exatamente a solidariedade em pessoa", ele disse em voz baixa.

"Pois é", respondi, seca, "mas tenho meus momentos."

Ele brincou de mastigar a própria língua por um tempo. Depois olhou para mim daquela maneira séria e intensa, os olhos claros transformados em barreiras inacessíveis. Cara, eu tinha que admitir, era o tipo de olhar que conseguia prender minha atenção. Me sentia pessoalmente desafiada sob a mira deles.

"Aquilo não foi um beijo de pena", ele falou.

"Como se você soubesse a diferença."

Dei as costas para ele outra vez, já sentindo o gosto amargo do arrependimento em minha boca. Mas que droga, porque eu não conseguia segurar minha língua? Respirei fundo uma vez, começando a pensar numa maneira decente de terminar aquela discussão, quando fui puxada bruscamente para trás e colidi com algo firme e quente. Tive apenas uma fração de segundo para perceber que se tratava do peito de Noah antes que a boca dele descesse sobre a minha.

A raiva passou por meu estômago até minha garganta num rugido baixo e sibilante. Agarrei a jaqueta dele e tentei empurrá-lo, mas isso só fez Noah apertar ainda mais os braços ao meu redor num abraço de tirar o fôlego. Cristo, ele era forte quando tinha que ser, e apesar dos meus protestos, estava muito concentrado no que fazia com a língua em minha boca, roçando, procurando, acariciando devagar até que eu não tivesse mais escolha. Mantive os lábios bem fechados o tempo todo, recusando-o mais por orgulho do que por necessidade, mas o enorme corpo de Noah curvou-se sobre o meu, me envolvendo numa onda deliciosa de calor, e antes que eu pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, meus lábios se separaram e minha língua procurou pela dele.

Um torpor cálido percorreu meu corpo e meus lábios afrouxaram de repente contra os de Noah. Eu não estava mais resistindo, mas os braços dele não pararam de me apertar, até quase me suspenderem do chão. Suas mãos se abriram em minhas costas, erguendo minha camisa e tateando a pele morna em baixo dela. Meus dedos se firmaram na lapela de sua jaqueta, não mais empurrando, mas puxando.

Noah deu um passo para frente, me levando junto, e percebi o que estava tentando fazer. Sem interromper o beijo, comecei a me abaixar até deitar na areia gelada, o trazendo comigo, mas ao invés de se posicionar sobre mim, Noah ficou de joelhos, apoiando as mãos ao lado da minha cabeça, como se temesse ultrapassar os limites. Certo, eu não era nenhuma virgenzinha assustada, além do mais, acabava de descobrir que queria sentir o peso dele sobre mim. Talvez existisse uma atração entre nós dois, apesar de todo o meu esforço para provar a mim mesma o contrário. E agora não dava mais para voltar atrás. Eu ia até o final.

Me remexi um pouco em baixo dele, tentando libertar uma de minhas pernas. Quando consegui, Noah entendeu o recado e num movimento ágil e preciso, encaixou o quadril entre minhas coxas. Depois puxou meus braços para cima da minha cabeça e os manteve ali com uma única mão.

Então, interrompeu o beijo bruscamente. O gesto foi como um balde de água fria em mim. Arfei, meio perdida, e olhei para o rosto dele. Seus olhos ferviam com um brilho intenso e vivo, e os lábios estavam vermelhos e inchados, se curvando num sorrisinho cretino para mim.

"Essa é a diferença entre um beijo de pena e um beijo de verdade", ele pressionou um pouco o quadril contra o meu, me fazendo sentir a força dominadora de seu corpo, "Um acaba rápido, e outro evolui para outra coisa. Ainda acha que não sei a diferença?"

O desejo tornava minha língua pastosa, mas consegui dizer:

"Está tentando impressionar a garota errada. Não me interesso pelo que as pessoas costumam exibir, só pelo que elas geralmente escondem."

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Noah, e seu olhar se distanciou, como se tivesse captado algum significado obscuro em minhas palavras. Por um momento, senti e ouvi a pulsação rápida de nossos corações, a dele mais agitada e enérgica que a minha. Pensei no quanto isso fazia sentido, porque Noah era sempre o mais vivo do grupo, o único que podia me vencer numa corrida. Era como se a energia drenasse seu sangue o tempo todo, o deixando ligado. Sobre mim, seus músculos, alongados e duros como pedra, pareciam flexíveis e poderosos. Lembrei da vez em que abri sua camisa e o enfiei em baixo do chuveiro. Seu corpo não tinha a compleição física dos outros garotos quileutes, o que não era exatamente uma desvantagem. Noah era magro e firme, pura força e destreza, nada além disso.

Quando a nuvem de tensão sensual que nos envolvia ameaçou dispersar, ergui a cabeça e rocei os lábios nos dele. Isso foi o bastante para trazer Noah de volta. Com a mão livre, ele deslizou os dedos pela pele da minha cintura, subindo pelo contorno das costelas até um dos seios. Eu não costumava usar sutiã, e o roçar áspero dos minúsculos grãos de areia nos dedos dele causaram uma sensação curiosamente erótica em meu mamilo.

A excitação me dominou completamente. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser em...

Noah se aproximou do meu ouvido.

"Isso significa que vai me dar uma chance?"

A voz dele era baixa e rouca, e pronunciou cada palavra bem devagar, as fazendo escorrerem pela minha orelha como mel.

"Ainda não decidi", murmurei, puxando meus pulsos do aperto forte de suas mãos.

Mas Noah não estava disposto a me libertar.

De repente, aquela posição não era mais favorável. Com ele em cima de mim, meus movimentos ficavam tolhidos e eu queria senti-lo. Queria colocar minhas mãos nele, as duas, e apalpar cada centímetro daquele corpo duro como aço. Sexo passivo não me animava, eu não era o tipo de garota que ficava deitada esperando tudo acontecer.

Virando a cabeça para encontrar a boca de Noah, comecei um beijo rápido e prendi seu lábio inferior entre meus dentes. Reunindo toda a força que tinha, dei um impulso e o empurrei para o lado. Fiquei de pé, me sentindo zonza, excitada e desarrumada. Noah rolou na areia, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, e apesar de seus olhos estarem ardendo, havia uma especulação misteriosa neles que não consegui decifrar. Seu peito subia e descia depressa, e sua boca estava contorcida para baixo como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago.

"Sinto muito, mas sexo é tudo que quero de você agora", falei, e acrescentei, andando em direção aos prédios: "Se não pode me dar isso, melhor ir embora."

Noah não me seguiu. Achei que tinha finalmente desistido. A frustração formou uma bola indigesta em meu estômago, mas não me virei para ver o que tinha acontecido. Tanto melhor se ele decidisse que aquilo estava errado, mas o invejei por conseguir ser sensato quando eu só conseguia pensar que queria levá-lo para minha cama.

Minha casa não ficava longe, apenas dois quarteirões, e andávamos depressa. Atravessei o pátio externo do condomínio e subi as escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar. Caminhei pelo corredor com passos largos, enfiei a chave na minha porta e entrei. Fechei a porta e me encostei nela, puxando o ar com força. Meus pulmões queimavam, e não tinha nada a ver com o calor.

Alguma coisa ardia em meu peito, e a sensação não era boa. Era como a raiva de ter perdido uma aposta quando se tem tudo para ganhar. De ter tirado zero na prova mesmo tendo estudado.

Como eu podia ser tão desastrada? Porque não conseguia fazer a coisa certa pelo menos uma vez na vida? Eu estivera tão perto de... Ele era um cara absolutamente atraente, um bom garoto, e teria se ajoelhado aos meus pés se eu quisesse, e eu tinha acabado de jogar isso no lixo com a minha mania idiota de menosprezar as pessoas que demonstravam algum afeto por mim.

Bati com a cabeça na porta e engoli um xingamento.

Sua. Idiota. Completa.

Eu tinha feito ele se sentir um objeto. Uma coisa qualquer sem importância. Não tive o menor respeito pelos sentimentos dele. Egoísta como sempre, minando o coração dos outros com dor e desprezo, como tinha feito com a matilha de Sam durante anos. Eu era incorrigível. Um ouriço que machucava todos que tentavam se aproximar de mim.

As lágrimas escorreram mornas pelo meu rosto, e eu as limpei com raiva. Eu já tinha sido suficientemente imbecil naquela noite, não precisava ser ainda mais estúpida e ficar chorando por algo que eu...

Duas batidas na porta. Secas e breves.

Fiquei muito parada por um momento, temendo que minha mente estivesse me pregando uma peça. Então, alguém bateu de novo, dessa vez o som era claro e real. Me virei e encarei a porta, atônita. Duas sombras riscavam a luz que vazava do pátio externo pela fresta rente ao chão. Um par de tênis.


	25. Veloz

**Oi, pessoal! Como eu havia prometido, o cap. de hoje começa com uma NC, e mais adiante teremos outra. Fora isso, tem uma cena de ação da Renesmee treinando com o Nahuel que eu adorei escrever e gostei muito do resultado. Me inspirei num filme chamado **_**O procurado**_**, com minha queridinha Angelina Jolie ;) E saberemos mais coisas sobre o passado dele. Eu não achava que o passado do Nahuel fosse tão... interessante. Fiquei surpresa. **

**E acho que a partir do próximo cap. começa o final da fic. Na verdade, ela está se encaminhando para o desfecho lentamente, mas as complicações mais tensas da história vão começar agora. **

**Eu sei que estou demorando para postar os cap., mas peço a compreensão de vocês. O ano mal começou e eu juro que vou pifar antes de chegarmos em Maio -.- É complicado arrumar tempo para ficar no computador escrevendo, e eu só me esforço porque adoro escrever. Mas ultimamente ando cansada até para isso... **

**Mas eu quero agradecer todos aqueles que estão comentando e até mesmo os que não comentam, mas acompanham a fic ;) Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando. Sintam-se abraçados por mim, porque vocês são, como eu costumo dizer, um docinho de brigadeiro ;***

**Ah, pessoal, a música que eu escutei enquanto escrevia esse cap., especialmente nas partes da Leah com o Noah e também na história do Nahuel (a segunda parte, na fábrica) foi **_**Thinking of You**_**, da Katy Perry. Algumas coisas na letra não batem com exatidão, mas eu acho essa música linda e perfeita para falar de coisas que perdemos ou temos medo de perder. E, nesse caso, ela também se aplica à Renesmee e ao Jacob ;)**

**Gaby****: Oi, querida ;)** "eles ficaram DOIS MESES COISANDO SEM PARAR?NOSSA!", HUAuahua **bom, não sem parar, mas a coisa toda foi bem intensa...** "ah eu ate tinha me eskecido dakela lenda q o medico contou sobre os vamp italiano precisei voltar nakele cap.. mas tomara q n seja verdade, msm q ele seje forte eu n kero ver ele machucado DE NOVO!", **não se preocupe, o **_**Jacob**_** não vai se machucar. Tenho um bom plano para deixá-lo fora disso ;) Mesmo assim, prometo que vai ser legal, tirando a parte ruim de tudo u.u **"e q fofo eles imaginando os nomes do futuros filhotes deles..eu fikei ainda mais boba pq foi ele q tocou nesse assunto ain ele quer ser papai *-* ja pensou o jake tdodo coruja com os filhos? ia ser a coisa mais fofa do mundo *suspira*", **eu acho que ele seria daqueles pais que ficam brincando com os filhos o tempo todo, sabe? Fazendo gracinha, matando as crianças de rir, jogando pro alto, girando nas costas... mas também o imagino bem durão as vezes. Meio irredutível, sabe? **

"o q o billy ker do Jake? eu ainda n entendi", **humm... em breve saberemos ;)  
><strong>  
>"e por favor n deixe q o nahuel passe dos limites ok? a ness eh do Jake e ponto!",<strong> aos poucos vocês vão entender que o Nahuel é um fanfarrão. Ele tem um lado mais fechado e obscuro, em parte pelo seu passado (que ficou subentendido em Amanhecer), mas também pela personalidade dele. Mas o lado "folgado" do Nahuel geralmente domina a situação. Ele é espaçoso, petulante, arrogante, pedante, enfim... mas consegue ser tudo isso e <strong>_**não**_** ser sem noção. Isso é uma coisa que ele realmente não é. Então, ele só vai avançar um passo se perceber que as brincadeiras entre ele e a Renesmee ficaram mais sérias. Se isso vai acontecer um dia, eu não sei dizer ;)**

"e esse acidente, como ele pode ter acontecido?e por causa do treino? ela eh uma mestiça!hmmmmm", **não entendi o.o HUAhuahuhua**

"ps: e o q foi akilo com a leah? "so kero sex e tal.." vai com calma leah" **Ahuhuahua a Leah SIM é sem noção! Viu a diferença? ;P Isso é só ela tentando fingir que não se importa... acontece.**

**Leonna****: OI!**

"hmmm so eu q axo q teve mais noah e leah?depois a fic vai ser apenas deles u.u uashauhsuhsauhsaus" **AI AI AI AI AI!**

"e nada de bbs hein?confesso q axei fofo o interesse do meu lobo por isso masss ainda ta mt cedo!", **eu já entendi. Eu já entendi ;)**

"esse nahuel ta kerendo lva um sacode neh ¬¬ espera so o Jake saber dessa palhaçada!" **HUAhuahua adoro!**

"meu dvd de abduction chegou!posso engravidar com akilo? Ahushaush", **Jesus, como assim? O.o Por falar em abduction, sou só eu que acho aquela cena do beijo deles quente demais? Eu sempre fico com calor quando vejo, mas deve ser porque me imagino no lugar da Lily u.u**

**Priscilla****: Oi, querida, tudo bem sim, e você?**

"Bom esse capitulo esta me trazendo presságios também, eu não sei pq mas sinto algo de ruim esta pra acontecer, eu não sei pq mas acho que dessa vez será com a Reneesme(acho que seria interessante por ela, pq DEUS o Jake já morreu e voltou umas quinhentas vezes,rs e sei lá algo esta me atraindo pra ela)", **HUAhuahua o Jacob não morreu NENHUMA vez, Pri, ele ficou ausente, é diferente ;) E só uma vez. De qualquer forma, uma coisa ruim vai acontecer sim, e tem a ver com os dois, Renesmee e Jacob.**

"Também fiquei muito inquieta, por pensamentos, sei que é meio díficil de acontecer, mas e se algo realmente trágico acontecer com ela, e eles quiserem transformar em uma ''vampira real', as vezes pode nem ser compativel com o que ela já é! é que as vezes penso merda ou alto demais não ligue!E se isso acontecesse ela não poderia ser mais mãe!", **Calma, nada disso vai acontecer o.o Vocês dizem que eu sou criativa, mas fico impressionada com as suposições de vocês HUAhahuau ;) A Renesmee não está treinando para se ruma vampira, embora isso faça parte do processo. Por mais paradoxal que pareça, ela está treinando para **_**não ser**_** uma vampira, entende? Para não ser descontrolada e se entregar ao desejo do sangue e acabar ferindo Jacob de verdade. **

"Adorei o casamento da Claire e do Quill!", **Eu tb! Queria ter falado mais sobre eles, mas o cap. ia ficar longo e a cena ia fugir do contexto =/**

**Josi****: Oi, Josi! Que bom que resolveu postar um comentário ;) Muito me alegrou.  
><strong>

"Bom, eu não sou muito fã da quantidade de núcleos diferentes que vc criou. Acho que as vezes perco o interesse em certas partes, me dá um pouco de preguiça de ler, por exemplo nas partes do Jasper ou nas partes do Noah com a Leah, não pela história em si, mas porque esses personagens sempre me parecem desconectados da trama", **Jasper fez algumas aparições para interagir com um lado da Renesmee que até então ficou adormecido. E esse lado dela é muito importante para todas as coisas que estão acontecendo e vão acontecer no futuro, portanto, não está desconectado da trama. É como se ele a colocasse de frente para si mesma. É um desafio que ela tem que enfrentar para crescer como personagem. E eu não imagino mais ninguém fazendo isso com a Renesmee, nenhum outro personagem de Twilight tem essa força obscura.**

**E a Leah...bom, eu senti necessidade de dar um sentido a ela em MU, já que ela participou de MS meio como uma antagonista do casal. Só que eu não via ela como uma vilã, entende? Ela nunca me pareceu isso nos livros, então eu precisava explorar ela um pouco mais para chegar onde eu queria. Seria inevitável ela não se apaixonar pelo Jacob, até porque eu acho que isso já estava acontecendo em Amanhecer. Agora, ela decidiu colocar um ponto final nisso, mas eu não podia simplesmente tirar ela da história, não sem antes "fechar" a trama dela. Deixá-la sozinha não parecia muito justo. Então, eu concordo que a Leah não tem um papel fundamental na história, mas é um personagem dela e tirá-la nunca foi uma necessidade para mim. **

"Também estou meio cansada desse 'lembra e esquece', 'junta e separa' entre o Jacob e a Renesmee." ***suspira*, eu também, querida, mas se tudo se resolver entre eles, eu não vou mais ter o que contar, ou vou ficar sem inspiração para contar. O que me motiva a escrever são os "e se..." e não o "viveram feliz para sempre". Tem muitas fics assim por aí e eu acho todas elas um saco. Desculpe a franqueza, mas sempre fui assim com meus leitores. Eu ADORO altos e baixos, gosto de adrenalina, tensão.** "Eu gostaria de algo definitivo entre eles", **infelizmente, quando as coisas se tornarem definitivas entre eles, vai ser a hora em que vou colocar o ponto final da fic ;) Mas não se angustie, porque esse momento já está chegando.**

"Enfim, concluindo a parte chata, o que mais sinto que falta mesmo é de um início, meio e fim, ou início, clímax e fim para toda a história de forma geral e não apenas para cada capítulo", **é complicado dar aos leitores uma idéia do andamento da história porque eu publico enquanto escrevo, e quase nunca sei o que vai acontecer três capítulos depois. Isso, é claro, gera essa falta de perspectiva de começo, meio e fim, embora eu pense que, quando a fic terminar, vocês vão ter mais facilidade para ver onde se deu o clímax e quando tudo começou a caminhar para o final. Quando comecei a escrever MU eu não tinha idéia de como terminaria, mas eu tive umas idéias no final de MS que me levaram a começar uma segunda parte. Então, acho que posso dizer que o começo de MU é a volta do Jacob do Outro Lado. O desenvolvimento vai desde ele começando a interagir com Renesmee até o equilíbrio entre o Jacob antigo e o "novo". Depois disso – que é a parte onde estamos agora na fic – começa o clímax efetivamente. Eu não vou falar muito sobre isso, prefiro deixar vocês lerem os próximos cap... e o Final... Bom, o final está bem definido para mim, mas por enquanto, só o que eu posso dizer é que você vai ter o seu Happy End ;)**

"Eu adoro o seu Jake e a sua Nessie e adoro vê-los crescendo, e também a forma como estão conectados e precisam um do outro." **Confesso que essa é a parte que mais me orgulho na minha fic. Nunca li nenhum comentário do tipo: "Não gostei de como eles interagem, não gostei deles juntos, não gosto do Jake, não gosto da Nessie", e talvez seja porque eu sou muito apaixonada por eles, e quando faço as cenas deles elas são sempre muito reais para mim, e intensas... Sabe, quando escrevo as NCs deles, meu coração acelera ;P Porque é quase como se o amor deles estivesse irradiando ao meu redor. É interessante. **

"Falta só rolar um baby daí, já que vc resolveu deixar a Renesmee fértil. De repente um draminha em torno disso, e não um bebê apenas como desfecho da história, como ela parece estar se encaminhando", **Sim, eu pensei nisso, mas não tem espaço para um bb em MU. Nunca teve. Mas, é claro, é inevitável não pensar nisso quando o que o Jacob e a Renesmee sentem é tão profundo. Mas essas cenas existem sim, eu já comecei a escrevê-las, mas elas não vai fazer parte de MU. Talvez eu as publique separadas, e aí vão ser apenas as cenas soltas, não uma outra fic. **

**Obrigada pelas críticas ;* Espero ter entendido seus comentários e respondido certinho ;)**

**Thiago****: Oi ;)**

"Ashton Martin? Bom gosto" **concordo *.***

"Concordo com o Jacob, Nijlon é o nome perfeito, vc inventou esse nome ou ele existe mesmo?" **existem**. "Kalisse parece nome de cigana, mas é bem exótico", **sim, e eu descobri em Guerra dos Tronos ;) Na história ele não é exatamente um nome, mas a sonoridade é linda, pelo menos eu acho. **

" Pela descrição esse tal de Nahuel, deve ser parecido com Neymar (puts... sem comentários kkk)", **Sem comentários ²**

"Eu acho tão bonitinho o jeitinho da Renesmee, assim bem feminina", **own *.* Ela é sim... eu também acho uma gracinha ;)**

"Alguém vai morrer? Até na literatura acidente de transito, da um frio na barriga**.", Posso pular essa?**

**Certo, pulei.**

**team Jacob****: Olá ;)**

"Torço por muito pela Leah, fico feliz que vc está dando uma atenção especial ao personagem dela ela merece, vejo a tão leal quanto o Sethe e sem dúvida merece um romance bem meloso e apaixonado,espero que no final das contas o imprigt dos dois seja mútuo e eles sejam no meio da alcatéia aqueles q ninguém que ficar nem perto por causa de tanta melação" **HUAhahuahu eu acho que eles não vão ser esse tipo de casal ;P Mas,d e qualquer forma, ela vai ter um final feliz. Acho que nem ela mesma esperava por isso, não?**

**Jssicabsr****: Oi flor!**

"Adorei o ponto de vista da Leah, realmente me surpreendeu, já que eu sempre achei eles meio chatinhos. Parabéns você conseguiu passar muito sentimento nesse capítulo, pois eu fiquei com uma peninha do Noah, tadinho sofrendo tanto pra demonstrar que gosta de verdade da boba da Leah enquanto ela só dá pataço.**asuhuahusha" Ahuahuhua pois é, mas ela sempre foi assim meio sem noção, lembra em Amanhecer o tanto que ela infernizava o Jacob? E eu acho que ali ela já estava gostando dele, é que ela teve que aprender a gostar dando patada nas pessoas, afinal, ou ela fazia isso ou não ia suportar estar na matilha do Sam.**

"Gostei também dessa tensão que se criou com esses "tempos difíceis" em relação a Jake e Ness. É uma atmosfera bem legal, intrigante... Suspense é bom, até mesmo quando agente já sabe o que vai rolar né. auhsuhaushuahs Eu acho que sei... Por isso que é " **;P o que você acha que vai acontecer? Fiquei curiosa.**

**Jeamalo: ****Oi! Eu não consegui ler o seu cap. novo porque o não carregava a página toda ¬¬ Mas eu gostei até onde li. Vai demorar para o Jacob voltar para a reserva? Ah, você escreveu uma coisa sobre o cheiro dos vampiros que me lembrou algo que escrevi no cap. de hoje...****  
><strong>"Gostei de ver o Jake interessado em ter filhos com a Nessie, mas acho que isso não vai acontecer em breve. Não é?", **é ;)**

"Bom de qualquer maneira ainda estou com medo do que você tem reservado pra esses dois. Não estou gostando nada desse panico desmedido da Nessie, ou desses sonhos do Jake." **Nem eu, nem eu. Mas...ai, eu prefiro não comentar u.u**

"A parte que vc disse"...nostalgia da dor da perda" me põe a pensar então que Nessie irá mesmo perder Jake de alguma forma e isso me enlouquece! Quantas vezes mais ela terá de perde-lo?" **Se isso enlouquece você, imagina ela...  
><strong>

**bia duraes ****: Oi, querida ;) Eu estou bem, e você?**

"BOM PRA COMEÇAR VOU FAZER UM REPLICA QUANTO AO COMENT DO THIAGO A PRESSÃO NÃO É SÓ SOBRE OS HOMENS QUANTO A ORGASMOS AS MULHERES TBM SOFREM COM ISSO PQ 90% DOS HOMENS QUEREM Q AS MULHERES TENHAM ORGASMOS MULTIPLOS QUANDO ESTÃO COM ELAS É CLARO CONCORDO QUE TBM FAZ PARTE DA MULHER RELAXAR E DEIXAR ROLAR MAS SE VC TEM UM PARCEIRO QUE NÃO AJUDA TBM FICA DIFICIL NÉ" **HUAHUHUAHUA concordo! E mulher é bem mais difícil do que homem né. Homem geralmente só precisa de estimulo visual.**

"AGORA FALANDO SERIO MANDY EU NÃO GOSTEI DA PARTE Q VC ME MANDOU PREPARAR O LENCINHOTIPO JÁ TO AKI COM LAGRIMAS NOS OLHOS SÓ DE IMAGINAR O Q ESSA SUA MENTE EXTRAORDINARIA ESTÁ TRAMANDO..." **Ai, flor, eu sei, mas eu tenho que preparar vocês =/ Eu nem sei se vocês vão ficar tão chocadas quanto eu fiquei quando descobri o que ia acontecer, talvez vocês não dêem tanta importância, mas sei lá... eu não escrevi a cena ainda, mas eu sei que quando escrever vou ficar meio mal por alguns dias -.-**

"AIN AIN MEU DEUS PQ VC FAZ ISSO COMIGO 2 VEZES EM UMA MESMO CAP TO AKI AGORA CHORANDO COM ESSE MEDO DE JACOB PERDER RENESMEE E VICE E VERSA NÃO SEI O Q ACONTECE NÃO SEI SE ESTOU SENCIVEL HJ OU VC Q TÁ QUERENDO ACABAR COM O CORAÇÃO DESSA SUA TÃO APIXONADA LEITORA É HORRIVEL VC TER A IMPRESSÃO Q A MORTE ESTÁ SOPRANDO EM SUA NUCA AI NEM VOU FALAR MAIS PQ JÁ NÃO TO FALANDO COISA COM COISA..." **HUaHUUAHUA calma Bia, assim vc me deixa tensa! A Renesmee está tendo aquilo que a gente chama de sexto sentido. É como se o coração dela soubesse que ela vai perder o Jacob de novo. Pelo menos, é como ela interpreta.**

"REALMENTE O NOAH TOMOU UMA ATITUDE E A LEAH TEM RAZÃO ELLE SABE SURPRENDER UMA GOROTA RSRSRSRSRSRS ACHEI O NOAH BEM DECIDIDO NESSE CAP BEM DIFERENTE DO GAROTO TEIMOSO DOS CAP ANTERIORES", **humm... e teimosia não é uma forma de ser decidido? O Noah é teimoso, ele não está agindo assim s[ó para conquistar a Leah, é claro que o fato dele ser durona faz com que ele se esforce ainda mais, mas ele faria isso por qualquer coisa que quisesse. Ele não sossega até conseguir o que quer. E isso sem dúvida o torna mais atraente aos olhos excessivamente analíticos da Leah.**

"BOM NEM PRECISO DIZER QUE VC FOI MARAVILHOSA NESSE CAP NÉ RSRSRSRS DEPOIS DE UM DIA BEM CHATO NO TRABALHO SÓ VC PRA ME FAZER RIR CHORAR RIR DE NOVO FICAR ANCIOSA COM FUTUROS ACONTECIMENTOS DEPOIS DE UM DIA QUE QUASE PERDI A CABEÇA E FZ UMA MERDA" **nossa, flor, o que houve? Bom, espero que tudo tenha se resolvido ;) Quando for assim respire fundo e pense em coisas boas. Bjinhs ;***

**Megan Prongs Black : Olá!**** "**EU TO SURTANDO ETERNAMENTE, TU NAO PODE DEMORAR MAIS QUE DOIS DIAS PRA ATUALIZAR, JESUS!" **Shame on me u.u **

"o noah NÃO PODE ficar com a leah pq ele TEM QUE ficar comigo" **Ahuahuhuahua mais uma fã para o meu garoto problema ;) Outro dia estava fuçando na net e descobri um ator muito gatinho que tem o olhar parecido com o que eu imagino no Noah... Matt Dallas. Dá um Google e me fala se não é de babar ;) Aliás, ele fez o clipe de **_**Thinking of You**_** com a Katy Perry!**

"aff, nao tenho mais o que dizer, essa foi uma das melhores partes da fic toda, e caso tenha um nc dele, eu vou infartar totalmente!", **ih, melhor chamar uma ambulância logo, então...**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Veloz<strong>

[RENESMEE]

Enquanto observava Jacob dormir de bruços, ressonando baixinho, pensei que, se tivesse que escolher uma parte do corpo dele que mais gostava, seriam as costas. Mesmo com aquela tatuagem. Sobretudo, com aquela tatuagem.

Estiquei o braço e desci com cuidado minha mão sobre a base de sua coluna, onde o lençol formava um bolo, ocultando a parte inferior do corpo dele. Bem devagar para não acordá-lo, deslizei a ponta dos dedos pela pele muito quente e lisa, seguindo o contorno de sua coluna. Não importava quantas vezes o olhasse, sempre ficava maravilhada. As costas de Jacob eram largas e grandes, elegantes, apesar dos músculos proeminentes, do tipo que passa segurança para uma garota.

Depois, pensei que se tivesse que fazer uma lista, a segunda coisa que mais gostava nele era a cor dos olhos, e depois, os cabelos. Tinham um brilho sedoso, de um negro tão profundo que absorvia todas as partículas de luz.

Olhei com atenção a enorme silhueta dele sobre a cama, memorizando cada milímetro. Eu sabia que as lembranças nunca são tão complexas e vivas quanto a realidade, mas, pelo menos, eram alguma coisa – queria guardar o formato dos ombros dele, e a exata tonalidade de sua pele na luz limpa da manhã. Cor de cobre polido...

"Está me deixando excitado."

A voz profunda de Jacob, baixa e rouca, reverberou por sua caixa torácica, fazendo suas costas vibrarem. Calafrios percorreram meu estômago... Me inclinei sobre ele e rocei o nariz na pele aveludada de sua nuca.

"Desculpe, não queria acordar você."

Ele se virou na cama, ficando de barriga para cima. Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco apertados de sono, mas brilhavam para mim, febris. A parte da frente de seu cabelo estava arrepiada por causa da posição que tinha dormido, e o efeito geral era bastante sexy.

"Ótima forma de me acordar", ele pegou minha mão e a fez descer por dentro dos lençóis, a colocando entre as virilhas, "Ou ainda estou sonhando?"

Apalpei a carne firme sobre o tecido da boxer, de cima a baixo, descendo até os pesos arredondados em baixo dela, medindo-os, acariciando-os. Jacob fechou os olhos e fez um barulhinho de satisfação. Passei para a parte onde havia aquelas tatuagens entre suas pernas, e lembrei do que ele tinha me dito sobre serem uma espécie de tributo à virilidade de um guerreiro. Depois voltei ao que interessava.

"Você é tão grande", suspirei, "Gosto como entra em mim, com força, me preenchendo completamente..."

Em resposta, Jacob subiu em cima de mim, me cobrindo com o corpo quente. Pegou meu queixo entre o polegar e o indicador e beijou delicadamente o meu rosto enquanto girava o quadril em apertados círculos. Me abri para recebê-lo, acomodando minhas pernas para o lado e puxando-o para mim com as panturrilhas. Com as mãos, empurrei o elástico da boxer para baixo, e terminei de descê-la usando os calcanhares.

Jacob entrou em mim com um grunhido, e já estava totalmente dentro em dois rápidos impulsos. Como das últimas vezes, seus movimentos foram profundos e intensos, cada golpe me cravando contra a cama, me deixando mais e mais fluída, até que meu corpo inteiro fosse um único e resplandecente ponto de prazer. O desejo e o amor se enroscaram em minha garganta como um nó, e eu já não conseguia pensar, respirar ou sentir qualquer outra coisa. O êxtase me sufocava numa tortura deliciosa.

Quando eu já estava quase lá, ele diminuiu o ritmo e começou a ir bem devagar, me fazendo senti-lo deslizar dentro de mim.

"Oh...Deus", eu murmurei, recuperando o fôlego, "Eu amo você."

A mão que estava perto da minha cabeça se aproximou e o polegar acariciou minha têmpora. Ele não disse nada, mas me olhou com uma devoção que converteu o sexo num ritual sagrado.

Incentivado pelos meus gemidos, ele se ergueu sobre as mãos, voltando a acelerar o ritmo e golpeando minhas entranhas. O orgasmo começou lentamente, nascendo como uma onda se aproximando da costa, primeiro pequena e imperceptível, e antes que crescesse a ponto de me engolir, Jacob se retirou e se abaixou entre minhas pernas.

A sensação de estar atingindo o clímax na boca dele intensificou o prazer, o prolongando numa agonia maravilhosa. Antes que as contrações desaparecessem, Jacob me penetrou com um único movimento, me segurando pelo ombro e me puxando para baixo, indo tão fundo quanto podia e se liberando em meio às últimas descargas de energia que disparavam pelo meu corpo.

"Porque gosta tanto de fazer isso?", perguntei quando nós dois nos acalmamos.

Ele deixou a cabeça pender entre meus seios, beijando-os de leve.

"O que? Transar com você?"

"Não", eu sorri, pensando no quanto aquela pergunta era idiota e, ainda assim, tentadora, "Me beijar lá em baixo. Tenho a impressão de que, se pudesse, você não pararia nunca."

O sorriso erótico que surgiu nos lábios dele era lindo.

"Não tem idéia da vista ali em baixo. É completamente excitante. Além do mais, é a posição perfeita para uma fêmea estar, na boca do macho que a ama, entregue, vulnerável. É um gesto de confiança."

Franzi a testa.

"Fêmea. Macho. Sabe, isso não é lisonjeiro. Faz com que eu me sinta uma potranca."

Jacob deu uma risada agradável, roçando casualmente os dentes em meu mamilo. A sensação foi um pouco dolorosa, e me perguntei por que eles estavam sensíveis, e então lembrei de tudo que tínhamos feito na noite passada, e nas anteriores. Cristo, Jacob estava certo, um pouco mais de sexo e desaprenderíamos a viver em sociedade. Só que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Especialmente quando eu já estava começando a ficar pronta para ele. De novo.

"Estou falando como um guerreiro", Jacob explicou, "É assim que vemos as coisas, nada de homens e mulheres, mas machos e fêmeas. Tem mais a ver com nossa natureza possessiva."

"Sempre fala no plural. Existem outros guerreiros como você?"

Afundei os dedos nos cabelos dele, guiando sua boca para o outro mamilo. Jacob o beijou com cuidado antes de responder.

"Não desse lado. Guerreiros são forças da natureza, e não personalidades. Não se nasce guerreiro e nem se torna. Eles existem desde sempre."

"Mas você ficou doze anos do _Outro Lado_ aprendendo a ser um."

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Não. Não aprendendo, me adaptando. Cedi meu corpo para que um guerreiro o utilizasse."

"Como se fosse... Tipo uma possessão?", arregalei os olhos, chocada.

Jacob sorriu.

"É mais complexo do que isso", ele abaixou a cabeça outra vez e envolveu o mamilo rosado com a língua enquanto me encarava.

Meus olhos reviraram um pouco, minhas mãos se enfiaram por baixo do travesseiro e apertaram o lençol de cama. Oh, meu Deus... do que estávamos falando mesmo? Arqueei as costas para aproximar meu corpo do dele ainda mais, e Jacob passou um braço pela minha cintura para me sustentar sobre o colchão. Sua mão grande acariciou minha nuca. Deixei que meu peso cedesse sobre a força dele. Apesar de ter feito aquela piadinha, eu sabia que ele estava certo, havia algo de muito erótico em confiar plenamente num homem.

O que ele fazia com a boca em meu mamilo estava me deixando seriamente perdida, e não gostei quando parou, pelo menos até me virar de bruços na cama e separar minhas pernas. Quando entendi o que ia fazer, uma nova onda de calor e arrepios atravessou meu corpo. Meu sexo pulsou para ele numa excitação dolorida.

Antes de me penetrar, Jacob sussurrou sombriamente em meu ouvido:

"Fica muito gostosa nessa posição."

Apoiando-se nas mãos, ele impulsionou o quadril entre minhas pernas, e a invasão foi tão profunda que arfei alto e estiquei os braços pelo colchão, agarrando os lençóis com força. Jacob estava duro como uma tábua, largo como um punho, maior do que eu achava que podia suportar, e a constatação disso quase me fez atingir um orgasmo.

Ele ficou parado por um segundo, como se procurasse se concentrar, e eu soube, pelo chiado baixo que ecoou pelo quarto, que o lobo dentro dele estava tentando aflorar. Enquanto permanecia quieto, senti a poderosa ereção pulsar. Então, Jacob assumiu um ritmo faminto, cento e quarenta quilos de sexo em cima de mim, me esticando por dentro, e eu entendi que, embora conseguisse controlar a fera interior, não podia fazer muita coisa com a explosão de tesão que ela causava.

Com uma mão na minha cintura, ele firmou meu corpo contra as estocadas enquanto batia o quadril contra o meu, soltando o rosnando de um amante...

E de um animal.

Quando o orgasmo tomou meu corpo em ondas colossais, ele levou a outra mão ao meu queixo e virou meu rosto. O ritmo era tão intenso que não conseguiu me beijar. De repente, ele gemeu alto como uma fera, com a ereção me penetrando como se tivesse vontade própria. Os espasmos que sacudiram seu corpo foram longos e me deixaram completamente inundada. Um cheiro apimentado exalou no ar, misturado aos odores do sexo.

Depois disso, fizemos amor mais quatro vezes.

Outra na cama.

Duas no chão, a caminho do banheiro.

E mais uma no chuveiro.

E então, o dia efetivamente começou.

[LEAH]

O dia estava quase amanhecendo, embora ainda fossem cinco horas da manhã, e eu sabia disso porque a luz pálida do céu desbotado vazava pelas frestas da janela numa luminescência fluorescente. É claro, eu sabia disso pela minha visão periférica, porque não conseguia parar de olhar para o vão da porta rente ao chão, para aquela sombra esperando lá fora, no corredor.

Ele tinha voltado. Caramba, Noah tinha voltado...

Me recuperei depressa, passando as mãos no rosto para secá-lo, mas quando abri a maldita porta e vi Noah ali, escorado no batente com uma expressão triste e derrotada, meu coração afundou no peito e as lágrimas ameaçaram voltar.

"Me desculpe", falei, engolindo em seco para controlar a emoção, "Eu não quis realmente...dizer aquilo."

Os olhos verde claros de Noah focalizaram os meus, mas não havia raiva neles, nem acusação. Ele não me julgava. Apenas lamentava, como lamentava os acessos de fúria de sua mãe e as acusações pela morte de seu pai e de seu irmão. E nessa hora percebi que ele era muito mais maduro do que eu supunha. Muito mais maduro do que eu.

"Tudo bem", ele disse, e gesticulou na direção do próprio carro estacionado lá em baixo, "Estou voltando para La Push, só queria dizer que entendo seus motivos e não vou mais pressionar."

Nos olhamos. _Diga alguma coisa, sua tonta, diga alguma coisa..._

Noah desencostou do batente.

"Tem meu número, se precisar de alguma coisa", ele acenou para mim com um gesto frouxo e começou a se afastar pelo corredor.

Fiquei pregada no chão, o coração quase saindo pela boca. Eu sabia que se ele entrasse naquele carro e voltasse para a reserva, minha oportunidade de fazer algo realmente certo estaria perdida. Seria muito tarde para tentar consertar as coisas depois. Eu já conseguia ver nos olhos de Noah os primeiros sinais de uma frustração. E se ele resolvesse que era melhor partir para outra? Inferno, eu não estava apaixonada por ele, então porque isso importava tanto?

Mas eu estava cansada de procurar explicações para tudo. As pessoas não eram elementos da natureza que podiam ser classificados em fórmulas matemáticas, embora agora eu me sentisse como um enorme X numa equação de segundo grau. Não conseguia me achar.

Enquanto meu cérebro começava a fazer o caminho de costume, analisando minhas opções como um computador programado, Noah chegou no pátio externo do prédio e enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro do jeans para apanhar as chaves do carro. Entrou e fechou a porta com um baque surdo. Deu a partida, e o ronco do motor me trouxe bruscamente para a realidade.

Num impulso irracional – talvez o primeiro de minha vida – corri porta afora, praticamente me atirando contra a mureta do corredor. Abri a boca para gritar, mas percebi que todas as janelas do carro de Noah estavam fechadas. Ele não me ouvira. Saí aos tropeços pelo corredor, descendo as escadas depressa enquanto o Citroën prata dava ré descrevendo uma parábola. Quando o carro ficou de frente para mim, Noah ergueu os olhos e me viu. A incredulidade atravessou seu rosto, o congelando numa máscara rígida.

O alívio me plantou no último degrau. Agarrei o corrimão, sem ter muita noção do porque, e torci para que ele saísse do carro.

De repente, o motor cessou. Noah abriu a porta e desceu, mas ficou encostado no carro, esperando.

"Fi...", engoli em seco e firmei a voz, "Fique."

A princípio, ele não se mexeu, como se esperasse que eu acrescentasse mais alguma coisa. Então, quando viu que eu não ia conseguir dizer mais nada, se afastou do carro e veio na minha direção.

[JACOB]

Entrei no meu escritório e fechei a porta. Tinha uma reunião dali a vinte minutos, e ia aproveitar esse tempo para colocar a cabeça no lugar, porque, cara, depois daquele sonho maluco, meu cérebro estava mais bagunçado do que salão de festas depois de aniversário de criança.

Não contei nada para Renesmee, ela não precisava de mais um problema perturbando seu juízo. O acidente na semana passada já era o suficiente.

Sentei na poltrona de couro macio, apoiei os cotovelos na mesa de vidro temperado e passei as mãos pelos cabelos. Geralmente, quando estava estressado ou irritado com alguma coisa, bastava virar naquela cadeira giratória e olhar para a visão panorâmica às minhas costas. O prédio da Porsche era alto o bastante e minha sala ficava no penúltimo andar, possibilitando uma visão privilegiada do pôr do sol em Seattle. Mas meus nervos não iam se acalmar mesmo que eu tivesse na minha frente as pradarias da Nova Zelândia.

Porque o que eu tinha sonhado na noite anterior mudava todos os meus planos. E tudo por causa do maldito sanguessuga que atravessou meu caminho naquela infeliz noite de sábado, quando eu saía do Chutney's com Renesmee, por volta das dez e meia. Estávamos atravessando a rua, indo em direção ao Ashton Martin estacionado na outra transversal, quando o filho da mãe saiu de um beco escuro e veio na nossa direção.

Renesmee o farejou na hora, e eu também. Ela enrijeceu imediatamente e eu também. Ela deu um passo para o lado, voltando para a outra calçada, saindo depressa de seu caminho, e eu... não.

Enquanto o bastardo vinha caminhando, distraído e perturbado, avaliei sua grade emocional e não gostei nada do que vi. Sede. Morte. Tortura. Tinha acabado de se alimentar de duas fêmeas ao mesmo tempo, e os corpos ainda estavam naquele beco imundo.

Renesmee pegou minha mão e tentou me puxar para longe, mas era tarde demais. Nem olhei para seu rosto, embora soubesse que ela estava assustada com a possibilidade de uma luta no meio da rua, na frente de todos aqueles humanos. Tracei uma linha reta até o vampiro cretino, estalando as articulações dos dedos, o observando fungar como um viciado que acabara de cheirar uma carreira.

O lobo em minhas costas sibilou, fazendo um músculo em minha sobrancelha contrair involuntariamente. Respirei fundo e deixei que o cheiro adocicado do sanguessuga penetrasse em meu sistema, acionando todos os dispositivos certos dentro de mim.

Quando eu estava perto o bastante para que minha sombra o cobrisse, o idiota ergueu os olhos e empalideceu. O que era quase um ultraje, uma vez que seu rosto estava corado pela alimentação.

Como acontecia com todos eles, aquele ali entendeu bem depressa que estava encrencado. Mas não rápido o bastante. Pousei uma mão em seu ombro, e o peso dela fez os joelhos do sanguessuga se curvarem um pouco.

"E aí?", falei com um sorriso amplo, como se reconhecesse um velho amigo de infância. Focalizei os olhos vermelhos dele, ardendo numa mistura selvagem de medo e choque.

As pessoas que passavam pela calçada nos lançaram olhares vagos e desinteressados. Algumas se detiveram um pouco mais em mim, medindo meu tamanho, mas nenhuma delas parecia realmente assustada.

Ele fez menção de reagir, mas eu dei um passo em sua direção, diminuindo um pouco mais a distância entre nós, e lancei sobre ele um olhar que deixava claro que íamos nos divertir um pouco, mas que a brincadeira não ia ser engraçada para ele.

Apontei para o beco que ele tinha saído.

"Venha comigo", o segurei pela nuca e o fiz me seguir, "Acho que esqueceu alguma coisa ali dentro."

Quando chegamos no beco, ele reagiu, mas eu já esperava por isso. O que _ele_ não esperava é que eu pudesse ser tão rápido quanto ele. Atirei-o contra a parede e forcei seu rosto contra os tijolos expostos.

"Qual o seu nome?"

O vampiro rugiu e mostrou as presas. Era forte, provavelmente um recém-criado. Merda, eles eram como uma praga, mate um e veja dois aparecem no lugar.

"Qual..Nome?"

Apertei minha mão em torno de seu pescoço, pressionando as laterais da jugular. O cretino tossiu, começando a sufocar. Ainda assim não respondeu, e eu aumentei a força até que ele pudesse sentir tanta pressão que tivesse a sensação de que seus olhos saltariam das órbitas.

"Ga...Gabe..."

Olhei ao redor, procurando os corpos das fêmeas. Estavam por ali, em algum lugar, porque o cheiro da decomposição começava a tomar o beco.

"Faz muito tempo que não tenho o prazer de esmagar a cabeça de um cara como você, Gabe. Tirei umas férias, mas estou sentindo falta do trabalho. Sabe como é, está no sangue."

"Não faça isso, cara", Gabe suplicou, e embora a voz fosse um lamento, as presas ainda estavam expostas, como o sorriso de uma cobra.

Notei que a gola do casaco dele estava suja de sangue, e havia marcas de unhas sobre sua bochecha esquerda. As vítimas tinham lutado. Tinham tentando sobreviver, e, apesar de tudo, não eram fortes o bastante. A covardia daquele ato me dominou, me apanhando por trás, e eu não lutei contra o ódio que me cobriu como uma capa infernal. A repugnância tomou conta de mim, manchando minha visão de vermelho, e não percebi o que estava fazendo até me dar conta da presença de Renesmee ali.

Ela estava parada na entrada do beco, as mãos na boca abafando um grito de horror, os olhos tão arregalados que as íris castanhas flutuavam na parte branca.

Olhei para frente. Uma de minhas mãos estava enterrada na cabeça do maldito filho da mãe, o punho fechado com força, enquanto a outra permanecia apoiada na parede. Os olhos do cara estavam desfocados, mas ele ainda vivia. O instinto mandou que eu o liquidasse, mas uma parte de mim não queria fazer isso na frente de Renesmee.

Soltei o vampiro, e ele caiu aos meus pés como uma mala vazia. Uma enorme rachadura percorria seu crânio, sumindo pela raiz dos cabelos, no lugar onde eu tinha batido vezes seguidas até espatifar os tijolos. Não havia sangue, porque eles não sangravam, e isso me decepcionou. Precisava arrancar o coração daquele sanguessuga para ter certeza de que tinha sido uma boa luta. Nenhuma luta era boa se não deixava uma bagunça no lugar.

"Saia daqui", falei em voz alta, olhando para o peito do cretino, esperando que ele levantasse e começássemos a falar sério, "Não quero que veja isso."

Renesmee não se moveu, e quando virei para ela, vi lagrimas trêmulas inundarem seu olhar.

"Se fizer isso, não vou conseguir...", ela respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar, "Jacob, não precisa de toda essa agressividade, por favor... Acabe com isso, apenas acabe logo com isso."

Mas que droga.

Resignado, me ajoelhei ao lado do sanguessuga e quebrei seu pescoço. O som foi frustrante e sem propósito, mas pareceu causar náuseas em Renesmee, e ela desviou o olhar depressa. Deixei o beco me sentindo um guerreiro fracassado. Não era assim que tinha que ser. Não estava certo, não foi para isso que eu tinha sido treinado por tantos anos.

Aquilo ficou entalado em minha garganta, principalmente porque o que eu tinha dito para Gabe era verdade – estava no meu sangue. Fazia parte do que eu era, e não fazia sentido viver sem lutar.

E o sonho da noite passada tinha deixado isso bem claro. Era o mesmo campo branco, cercado pela floresta branca, mas quando a figura com o manto veio até mim e abaixou o capuz, foi meu próprio rosto que vi. O olhar negro e ardente de um assassino no rosto forte e impiedoso de um guerreiro. Ele desatou o nó que sustentava o manto sobre os ombros, fazendo o tecido fluído cair e revelar o enorme corpo coberto pelas tatuagens, o tributo dos Espíritos para sua força e propósito.

Mas, embora fosse igualzinho a mim, não era eu. Por que eu estava na frente dele, sem tatuagens e sem armas, sem nada além do meu nome, Jacob Black.

O guerreiro lutou comigo. Seus movimentos eram familiares, rápidos e precisos, e as adagas em suas mãos abriam pequenos cortes em meus braços e ombros. Quando ele virava para desferir um chute, a tatuagem do lobo passava diante dos meus olhos num borrão multicolorido.

Eu não tinha técnica, não tinha estratégias, e tudo que podia fazer era me defender com o pouco que sabia de artes marciais, do tempo que tinha treinado no ginásio da reserva com Embry e Quill. Os golpes do guerreiro doíam como chicotadas, mas eu não desistia e nem recuava, porque no fundo sabia que era um sonho. Eu não podia morrer.

O engraçado é que não tinha sido um pesadelo. Acordei me sentindo revigorado e satisfeito. Mas os toques de Renesmee foram a peça que faltava para que eu compreendesse o sentido daquele sonho. Eu estava lutando com minhas duas metades – o Jacob dela e o Jacob guerreiro.

Isso não me impressionava. De algum modo, sempre soube que seria assim, mas esperava conseguir conciliar meus dois lados. Pelo menos, até agora, quando me dava conta do quanto eles eram opostos.

Eu não podia lutar de verdade e esperar que Renesmee convivesse com as implicações disso, com toda aquela violência. A dor no olhar dela quando me viu partindo para cima daquele vampiro foi como um golpe em minhas entranhas. Era como se não me reconhecesse. E isso não era nada comparado ao que aconteceria se eu tivesse um pouco de privacidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, não podia abrir mão dela. Não se tratava de ser racional ou fazer uma escolha – não existia uma opção quanto a isso. Eu não gostava de pensar sobre esse assunto, mas acreditava que, para tirar Renesmee da minha vida, precisaria arrancar minha própria alma antes.

Girei na poltrona e deixei meu olhar vagar pelos prédios espelhados de Seattle. Os pensamentos rondavam minha cabeça como fantasmas, se conectando entre si através de uma preocupação muito maior. Tudo seria muito fácil de resolver, uma vez que eu não tinha uma opção. Ia abrir mão do guerreiro em mim, embora não soubesse como fazer isso. Só que... bem, aquele sonho fora auto-explicativo.

Pelo simples fato de que, nele, o guerreiro tinha ganhado. Não me massacrado, e não porque não tivesse competência, mas porque não era o objetivo dele. Fui até onde suportei, por mais que fosse só um sonho. No final da luta, quando eu estava tão exausto que não sustentava mais meu próprio peso, caí de joelhos na grama branca. O guerreiro se abaixou diante de mim e me encarou enquanto afundava as adagas no chão. O forte som do aço de encontro à terra firme parecia tanto uma promessa como um grito de guerra.

Agora, a guerra não era mais com os vampiros lá fora. Era comigo mesmo.

[NOAH]

O banheiro de Leah era um resumo perfeito de sua personalidade – obsessivamente organizado. As toalhas, dobradas com precisão, ficavam no suporte de aço cromado na parede, e eram impecavelmente brancas. Os recipientes de xampu e condicionador eram da mesma linha, com vidros da mesma cor e tamanho, e a saboneteira não tinha resíduos de sabonetes anteriores grudados no fundo. O rejunte dos azulejos não tinha musgo ou encardidos, e os vidros temperados do box eram tão transparentes e limpos que quase colidi com eles antes de entrar no banho.

Eu apostava que, se abrisse aquele armário sob a pia, ia encontrar tubos de pasta de dente organizados por data de validade, rolos de papel higiênico simetricamente empilhados e embalagens de absorventes enfileiradas lado a lado, como a formação de um exército.

Cara, aquilo era assustador.

Quando terminei o banho, puxei uma toalha do suporte, a enrolei na cintura e saí. Não costumava perder muito tempo enxugando meu cabelo em casa, e percebi, tarde demais, que estava respingando todo o chão do banheiro. Leah ia me matar. Mas tudo bem, nada podia ser pior do que os ataques da minha mãe.

Eu não era nada organizado. Em parte porque a ordem me dava nos nervos, e eu era, por definição, uma pessoa que não tinha o menor respeito pelas regras, e esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual foi tão difícil me adequar à matilha de Jacob. Eu tinha só treze anos, e não podia com todo o tamanho e autoridade do cara, o que era quase como sofrer bulling no Ensino Fundamental – você não pode fazer nada contra aqueles caras do último ano, porque eles jogam no time de beisebol da escola, são três vezes maiores do que você e geralmente namoram uma garota popular que é má o bastante para fazê-lo se arrepender de ter nascido.

Quando eu me trancava no meu quarto para não fazer as rondas, Jacob ia até minha casa e me tirava da cama pela gola da camisa, como se eu fosse um filhote de gato. Quando não queria seguir um rastro ou me recusava a colaborar com os outros, Jacob me empurrava para fora do grupo e me deixava sozinho na floresta, não importava que horas fosse ou onde estávamos, se eu ia saber voltar para casa ou não.

Em linhas gerais, era humilhante. Nos primeiros meses depois da primeira transformação, Jacob foi uma assombração na minha vida. Com quinze anos, dei uma de idiota e tentei enfrentá-lo, só para terminar com os dois flancos fraturados e uma dentada na lateral esquerda, sobre as costelas. Isso porque Jacob não fez questão de brigar.

Meu ódio era tão grande que fervia como ácido dentro de mim toda vez que nos encarávamos. Era o meu modo de apontar para a cara dele e dizer "Você não perde por esperar". É isso aí. Um dia eu ia crescer e ser tão grande quando ele.

Só que, antes desse dia chegar, algo aconteceu e mudou tudo. Tyler e Dylan caíram na porrada enquanto procurávamos o rastro de um vampiro perto da antiga casa dos Cullen, nos arredores de Forks. Os gêmeos não costumavam brigar, mas quando faziam isso, a coisa ficava bem feia, principalmente quando estavam na forma de lobo.

Leah ficou desesperada, é claro.

_Faça alguma coisa!_, ela ganiu para Jacob.

Os gêmeos eram um único redemoinho de focinhos, dentes e caudas diante de nós, e os rosnados que faziam pareciam com o som de dez serras elétricas decepando uma árvore.

Jacob sentou duramente no chão e os observou, o olhar escuro se estreitando e passando da impaciência para a indiferença calma.

_Eles vão se matar!_, Quill disse.

_Parem com isso, idiotas_, Logan rosnou baixo.

Mas nenhum de nós podia fazer nada, a não ser a voz do macho alfa. Se Dylan e Tyler se matassem, seria culpa dele. Pelo menos, era isso que eu pensava. Era isso que, em minha revolta, eu desejava.

Cinco minutos depois, quando Leah e Embry já estavam quase pulando no meio da briga, Dylan empurrou Tyler contra uma árvore, dando a Quill a oportunidade de saltar sobre ele e o imobilizar. E foi então que Jacob disse, não para os gêmeos, mas para todos nós:

_Não sou responsável por nenhum de vocês. Se fizerem uma escolha errada enquanto forem dessa matilha, arcam com as conseqüências. Só existem duas regras aqui: uma – se quiserem fazer isso direito, apenas façam, não esperem ordens, porque não vou dá-las. Dois – não torrem a minha paciência. _

Aquelas palavras não teriam tanto significado se não fosse pelo olhar dele. Não havia raiva ali, nenhum tipo de perturbação. Ele estava bem consigo mesmo, em paz com sua consciência. Imagens agressivas passaram pela mente de Dylan, e com certeza Jacob as viu, mas deu às costas para o bando e foi embora. Esperei que Dylan o atacasse por trás, mas nenhum de nós era tão covarde a esse ponto.

Nos meses seguintes, fiquei pensando naquilo, no que Jacob tinha dito. Se não éramos obrigados a estar ali, porque eu não podia sair do bando? Mas eu sabia a resposta. Se eu saísse do bando de Jacob, teria de ir para o de Sam e isso era ainda pior. Então, eu não tinha escolha.

E isso mudou tudo para mim. Eu não conseguia mais odiar Jacob, porque entendi que ele não queria mandar em nenhum de nós, apenas nos ensinar – se quiséssemos aprender.

Comecei a admirar o cara. Quando eu deixava a raiva e a revolta me dominarem, era Jacob quem me ajudava, dizendo com toda a paciência do mundo que eu tinha que controlar meus instintos se quisesse ser útil naquela matilha. Minha admiração cresceu ainda mais nos anos que se seguiram, até... Bom, até perceber que Leah estava apaixonada por ele. Que maldita ironia do destino. A minha garota apaixonada pelo meu herói. Fazia com que eu me perguntasse o que eu tinha vindo fazer nessa porcaria de vida. A sensação era a de ter treinado duro e, no fim das contas, ver meu técnico subir no pódio.

Voltando para o presente, parei na frente do espelho e passei a mão pelos cabelos ensopados, os puxando para trás. A ideia que Leah deu de tomar um banho foi boa, eu estava mais acordado agora, o que era bom, porque o que me esperava do lado de fora daquele banheiro... ia exigir de mim muita lucidez.

Virei a tranca do banheiro e saí. O quarto de Leah era tão arrumado quanto o banheiro, e bem mais simples do que o de sua casa em La Push. Ela tinha aberto as cortinas, e a luz da manhã enchia todo o espaço, morna, ofuscante e translúcida, fazendo a poeira no ar cintilar.

Olhei para trás, para minhas roupas emboladas no chão do banheiro. Não sabia se devia vesti-las. Pelo modo como Leah me olhou quando voltei para ela, tudo indicava que não. Mas eu podia ter entendido errado, já que em se tratando dela, as certezas eram sempre escorregadias.

De repente, Leah surgiu no quarto, como que atraída pelo som da tranca sendo girada na porta do banheiro. A primeira coisa que reparei é que estava descalça, o que me pareceu bastante sugestivo, e a segunda foi que ela não usava sutiã. Na verdade, eu já tinha reparado isso outras vezes – Leah nunca usava nada por baixo das camisas. Um dos motivos disso era óbvio e toda a matilha partilhava com ela – não usávamos roupas de baixo porque era mais prático na hora de se transformar. Mas eu suspeitava que isso também fazia parte de sua personalidade; ela não era o tipo de garota certinha quanto à aparência. Aquele corte de cabelo, por exemplo, curto e desigual, deixava isso claro. O jeans rasgado e desbotado também. O estilo básico era outra prova.

Um grande paradoxo, não?

E também um dos motivos pelo qual eu a achava tão sexy. Leah tinha suas regras, mas eram suas exceções que a tornavam única.

Enquanto me olhava só de toalha, seu rosto corou um pouco.

"Fiz café", ela disse, o olhar descendo pelo meu peito.

"Vou me vestir", falei, dando um passo para trás para voltar ao banheiro.

"Não", ela disse, e pareceu ter se arrependido, mas então balançou a cabeça e me encarou, de um modo que me fez começar a ter uma ereção.

Sem aviso, Leah segurou a barra da camisa e a levantou pelo corpo, a retirando num movimento delicado. _Wow... cara_. Isso era...surreal, na verdade. Puxei o ar pela boca com força. Eu tinha visto Leah nua em minha mente muitas vezes, mas minha imaginação nunca ia conseguir alcançar todos os detalhes daquele corpo, como a cor de avelã de sua pele, o formato cheio dos seios firmes, as linhas duras da barriga lisa...

Tudo ficou muito quieto. Quando consegui parar de olhar para o corpo dela, levantei o rosto e nossos olhares se encontraram, e ficaram ali, presos um no outro, pelo que me pareceu uma eternidade.

Então, ela abriu a calça jeans e a desceu pelos quadris, sem quebrar o contato visual comigo. Se levantou devagar e... estava totalmente nua. Meu coração acelerou tanto que achei que ia explodir, e meus pulmões ficaram pequenos demais para a quantidade de ar que eu precisei puxar. O corpo dela era proporcional, e parecia ser muito, muito macio. Sua pele aveludada tinha um leve brilho acetinado, e embora não fosse muito alta, tinha uma espécie de imponência quando veio até mim.

Eu tinha plena consciência do tamanho da ereção que acontecia entre minhas pernas. Esperava por aquele momento por, sei lá, seis anos? Sete? Desde que pensei em sexo pela primeira vez. E isso era o bastante para me deixar muito excitado e muito nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

Engoli em seco quando Leah parou na minha frente, tão perto que pude ver as minúsculas manchinhas cinza escuras em suas íris castanhas. A claridade da manhã a deixava toda iluminada, com as cores radiantes e vivas, acendendo mechas cor de ouro escuro nas pontas de seus cabelos.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o meu peito devagar, tocando com cuidado.

"Tudo bem", disse em voz baixa, "Não precisa ser um herói agora. Não precisa tentar ser perfeito."

Bom, isso não fazia sentido, não é? Não quando ela era o tipo de garota que se sentia atraída por caras como Sam e Jacob. Pensar nisso fez minha ereção murchar um pouco. Desviei o olhar para frente, o que significava que não estava mais olhando para ela.

Fechei os olhos quando senti os lábios dela em minha pele. Eram quentes e suaves, e passearam pelo meu peito lentamente. Ah, droga, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, eu não podia falhar justamente agora, por favor...

"Noah."

Abri os olhos, mas não continuei encarando a parede.

"Olhe para mim."

Engoli em seco. De novo. Caramba, todos os músculos do meu corpo estavam muito rígidos. Menos aquele que realmente importava.

"Olhe para mim, Noah."

Pisquei e abaixei a cabeça. Leah se apoiou em mim para ficar na ponta dos pés e me olhar mais de perto.

"Isso não é tudo que quero de você. Sei que disse isso antes, mas era uma mentira. Uma tremenda mentira", ela tocou meu rosto, "Respire fundo."

Fiz isso.

"Mais uma vez."

Fiz de novo.

"Quer fazer isso? Quer que isso aconteça?"

"Quero..."

"Então sente na cama", ela me empurrou delicadamente para a cama, e eu sentei nela, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos. Graça a deus, Leah deu a elas um bom destino quando se posicionou diante de mim, entre minhas pernas, e as colocou em sua cintura. Depois sorriu, "Pode tocar em mim. É como as coisas geralmente começam."

Deus do céu, ela era linda. Assim, bem de perto, era mais linda do que nunca, e a pele sob minhas mãos era mesmo muito lisa e macia, aveludada ao toque como a casca de um pêssego. Contornei os quadris dela, descendo pelas pernas e sentindo a força de seus músculos. Ela era rígida, nada de músculos saltados, mas, ainda assim, uma fêmea da minha espécie. Subindo pela parte de trás de suas coxas, eu a trouxe mais para perto, até que sua barriga encostasse em minha boca, e a beijei várias vezes, descendo um pouco pelo ventre em forma de V. Leah gemeu e segurou meus cabelos, encostando-se mais em mim. A posição deixou seus joelhos muito perto da minha virilha, e isso me fez lembrar do que ia acontecer.

A ereção, que estava a caminho de se firmar, oscilou um pouco e começou a se perder novamente.

Encostei a testa na barriga dela, tentando me concentrar.

"Está tudo bem?", Leah acariciou meus ombros.

Pensei no que responder. Era óbvio que não estava nada bem, mas eu não queria dar uma de maricas e dizer que estava tendo problemas em fazer a _coisa_ funcionar. Decidi que entre o _sim_ e o _não_, o melhor era não dizer nada. O que obrigou Leah a tomar uma atitude: ela ergueu uma perna e sentou no meu colo, se detendo por um momento antes de me dar um beijo que eu me atrapalhei para corresponder. Seu olhar se fixou no meu rosto, tentando ler minha expressão. Quando falou, sua voz era suave.

"Sabe, não sou daquelas que pensa que o problema é comigo. Então, não vou ficar triste agora e fazer um drama, porque sei que não tem absolutamente nada de errado com..."

"Você é perfeita", eu me ouvi dizendo.

Um rubor delicado surgiu no rosto dela.

Leah me beijou de novo, e quanto mais eu tentava relaxar, mais a tensão ficava evidente nos movimentos da minha língua. Droga, eu estava fazendo tudo errado, aquilo ia ser um desastre, levando em conta que Leah já tinha estado com caras muito mais experientes do que eu...

De repente, ela começou a se remexer sobre mim, fazendo barulinhos de satisfação contra minha boca. Meu beijo, por mais ruim que fosse, a estava deixando excitada. Tomei coragem e reagi – levei minhas mãos até seus seios e os toquei. Tudo bem, essa era uma fantasia minha, e ajudou muito colocá-la em prática. No momento em que senti o peso dos seios dela em minhas mãos, o formato perfeito e a rigidez dos mamilos minha ereção ficou tão dura que podia ter esticado toda a pele de meus testículos. Mas eu precisava tocar neles com...

Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Leah se ergueu sobre os joelhos e ofereceu os seios à minha boca. O primeiro contato com eles disparou uma descarga sexual tão intensa pelos meus neurônios que achei que ia gozar naquele exato segundo. Cheguei a ofegar e apertar o traseiro dela para me conter. Quando a vontade diminuiu, me demorei em cada um dos mamilos, realmente me deliciando naquilo. Caramba, podia ficar o resto da vida ali.

Olhei para cima e vi Leah mordendo o lábio inferior. Com muita força, a ponto de deixá-lo descorado.

"Desculpe", afastei a boca, "Estou machucando..."

"Está fazendo certo", ela arfou, e trouxe minha boca de volta ao seio, "Está fazendo... _muito_ certo."

"Então porque está se mordendo?"

"Por que...", ela fez um barulho que era uma mistura de suspiro com gemido. Sexy como o diabo, "Por favor, apenas continue."

Enquanto me ocupava dos seios dela, segurando-os, Leah passou as mãos por baixo dos meus braços e as desceu pelo meu peito até a barriga, encontrando o nó apertado da toalha. Desatando-o, afastou o pano e apalpou o que havia por baixo dele.

"Ah... _Deus_..."

Tive que soltá-la para me segurar na borda da cama quando ela começou a subir e descer a palma da mão pelo meu membro. Seus lábios deslizaram sobre os meus, mas eu estava desfocado demais para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse no que Leah estava fazendo comigo.

Ela se demorou ali, e comecei a suar com todo o esforço que precisei fazer para não ter um orgasmo na mão dela.

"Sabe de uma coisa", ela disse no meu ouvido numa voz firme, sem parar de deslizar a mão sobre mim, me deixando cada vez mais perto de gozar, "Você me surpreendeu."

Sem ter a menor idéia do que ela estava falando, fechei os olhos e me concentrei em não estragar tudo. Quando os abri novamente, Leah estava sorrindo para mim. Meu coração quase parou. Aquele era o tipo de sorriso que ela costumava dar para Jacob - cheio de contemplação.

"Fica bonito assim, sabia? Concentrado. Mas não precisa se esforçar tanto, não estou criando nenhum tipo de expectativa", quando comecei a franzir a testa, levando aquelas palavras para o sentido ruim, ela pegou minha mão e a conduziu até a região entre suas pernas, "O que não quer dizer que eu não deseje que isso aconteça."

Meus dedos tocaram o sexo dela, sentindo os contornos delicados, as dobras macias e a textura molhada. _Muito_ molhada.

Leah estava excitada para mim. Por minha causa. E, se tudo isso não comprovasse que ela me queria, seus olhos faziam isso. Porque o que havia neles era intenso e quente, e eu soube, naquele momento, que não havia nada em sua mente agora a não ser eu. Nenhuma outra pessoa. Naquele quarto, éramos apenas eu, ela e a vontade de fazer aquilo.

Devagar, ela desceu sobre mim, se acomodando em meu colo. Quando algo morno, suave e úmido roçou meu membro, não me preocupei nem um pouco em ficar flácido. Meu corpo rugia para entrar nela, nada do passado impedia meus instintos, muito menos minha falta de experiência. Apoiando-se nos meus ombros, Leah se sentou, e senti uma deliciosa pressão ao longo do membro, a compressão eletrizante detonou o orgasmo que eu tentava reter. Sem pensar se era o correto, agarrei as coxas dela, e tudo que consegui fazer enquanto estremecia foi apertá-las com força.

Era a coisa mais incrível que eu já tinha sentido. Sabia como era pelas masturbações, e tinha feito isso umas mil vezes. Mas isso que acontecia era muito superior a qualquer coisa que eu pudesse ter feito. Leah era indescritível.

E isso antes de começar a se mover.

Plantando as mãos em meu peito e me empurrando para a cama, Leah me permitiu um minuto enquanto eu passava por aquele orgasmo assombroso, e logo começou a movimentar os quadris para frente e para trás. Ofeguei. Os músculos dentro dela apertavam e soltavam meu membro, a pressão intermitente fez meus testículos se esticarem e ficarem prontos mais uma vez.

Aquilo era incrível, especialmente quando deixei que meu corpo seguisse o ritmo dela. Inclusive quando os movimentos ficaram mais e mais rápidos, tornando-se algo urgente. Eu sentia exatamente onde estava cada parte do corpo dela em mim, desde as palmas das mãos em meu peito, passando pelo peso dela sobre mim, o atrito do sexo e até a maneira como sua respiração exalava.

Quando gozei outra vez, meu corpo ficou rígido da cabeça aos pés e eu pronuncie o nome dela como quando fantasiava com Leah – só que com mais urgência.

Depois, tudo ficou muito quieto. Minha respiração era difícil, mas eu queria beijá-la naquele intervalo, antes que começássemos de novo. Estendi a mão e toquei o pescoço dela, sentindo as pontas de seus cabelos roçarem a parte de cima da minha mão, as mechas sedosas sem enfiando entre meus dedos.

Leah se inclinou sobre mim, apertando os seios cheios contra o meu tórax. Minha ereção deu um impulso de satisfação.

"Muito bem", ela disse com um sorriso, "Muito bom para uma primeira vez."

"Ainda não terminei."

"Estou vendo", ela encostou os lábios no meu uma vez, "Também não terminei com você."

Eu a segurei pela nuca e tentei derrubá-la na cama usando a força do meu quadril, mas Leah percebeu o movimento e apertou meus ombros de volta contra o colchão.

"Lamento, mas isso não é negociável. Eu fico por cima", ela deu uma piscadela sedutora, "Você assiste."

E posso garantir que foi uma das melhores coisas que vi na vida.

[RENESMEE]

Eu não estava muito animada com o treino com Nahuel naquela noite. Na verdade, estava realmente cansada e teria ficado feliz em voltar para casa e me enroscar no sofá com Jacob enquanto assistíamos a maratona de _Alien_ na Warner. Então, estacionei minha Mercedes nova no gramado bem aparado em frente a minha antiga casa em Vancouver e fiquei alguns minutinhos olhando para a mansão iluminada de três andares.

Tudo bem, eu tinha que dar um crédito a Nahuel. Ele estava fazendo um bom trabalho comigo, e eu não podia reclamar disso. Nada de sede perto de Jacob. Nenhum impulso irrefreado de tomá-lo. Mas, em compensação... desenterrar meu lado vampira tinha suas conseqüências. Eu estava caçando com mais freqüência, comecei a não tolerar muito bem lugares muito iluminados e ficar com insônia. Minha audição, assim como minha visão, estava se aguçando, e eu andava o tempo todo com dor-de-cabeça. O simples som do ar existindo parecia com o motor de um boing decolando em meus ouvidos.

Abri a porta do carro e saí. Jasper me recebeu, afastou-se para que eu entrasse e fechou a porta. Alice, que estava perto de Esme falando alguma coisa, deu para mim seu sorriso radiante e me abraçou.

Franzi a testa e pisquei freneticamente para todas aquelas luzes.

"Desliguem tudo", minha mãe disse de algum lugar, "Ela ainda não se acostumou com a intensidade das cores."

Emmett disparou pela casa, apagando as luzes da sala, deixando apenas a iluminação externa. A escuridão tomou a casa, mas foi um alívio. Eu ainda podia vê-los, seus contornares eram definidos, assim como suas cores, expressões e gestos. A diferença é que o branco de suas peles não saltava como flashes estourando em meus olhos.

"Obrigada", falei, "Não sabia que podia ficar cega de tanto _enxergar_."

Emmett deu um tapinha em meu ombro.

"Ainda não olhou para o pôr-do-sol, não é?"

"Não."

"Nem tente. Vai ter hemorragia ocular... Ai! Mas que diabos, Rosalie..."

"Como vão as coisas com Jacob?" minha mãe perguntou, se aproximando e me levando para a cozinha. Meu pai a seguiu, e eu vi a preocupação disfarçada em seus olhares carinhosos. Por trás daquela pergunta, havia outra: Por quanto tempo ainda a teremos?

É claro, eu sabia que isso aconteceria se Jacob me trouxesse para Carlisle depois do acidente. Agora, todos sabiam que eu estava a um passo de surtar, e deduzir que isso tinha a ver com Jacob era uma questão de exclusão. Só duas coisas no mundo comprometeriam minha sanidade – perder Jacob ou perder minha família. Dentre as duas opções, a segunda era a mais improvável até agora.

"Está tudo bem", me esgueirei da pergunta enquanto abria a geladeira para apanhar um refrigerante. Nahuel era viciado nesse tipo de coisa e estava começando a me contaminar.

Meus pais ficaram tão congelados numa tentativa de não se entreolharem que por pouco não viraram estátuas de cera. Suspirei, derrotada, especialmente porque sabia que cedo ou tarde meu cérebro desastrado ia deixar vazar alguma coisa para Edward.

"Vai acontecer de novo", falei, "Não sei quando, nem porque, mas sei que Jacob vai... embora. E é isso. Estou tentando conviver com esse fato, porque, afinal, não é a primeira vez."

"Renesmee...", minha mãe começou, e seu tom consternado me fez estremecer. Olhei de relance para a porta da cozinha, desejando sair correndo por ela.

Já era ruim ter aquela conversa comigo mesma todos os dias. Tê-la também com outras pessoas era demais.

"Está tudo bem", dei de ombros. Era mais fácil falar sobre o assunto quando fingia que não me importava, e eu sabia fazer isso muito bem na frente dos outros, "De certa forma sempre foi assim, não é? Aquela história de que quando se está apaixonado o universo conspira a seu favor não se aplica a nós dois. Acho que nem tem como ser pior do que foi na primeira vez."

E era verdade. Por mais que a idéia de perder Jacob de novo me atormentasse, eu não conseguia me imaginar chorando dias e noites, sofrendo, encolhida numa bola de dor e vazio. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar é que seria o fim da linha. Quando imaginava um futuro sem Jacob, só via um grande e imenso nada, como se olhasse para uma parede branca.

E isso ainda era muito mais do que eu podia esperar. Então, estava tudo bem, não é?

Edward engoliu em seco. Nossos olhos se encontraram, mas eu desviei os meus antes que a angustia nos dele se tornasse real demais para mim. E nem comecei a cogitar encarar minha mãe.

"Estou cansada disso", falei, abrindo minha latinha, "De perdê-lo, desse assunto, de tudo..."

"Espero que não esteja cansada de mim", a voz de Nahuel veio da porta dos fundos, que dava para a floresta. Ele sorriu quando me virei, e por alguma razão, meu humor melhorou um pouco. De repente, a idéia de treinar era atraente. Pelo menos eu fugiria dos interrogatórios, do olhar vigilante de Edward e dos meus próprios pesadelos.

Dei um gole no refrigerante, fiz uma careta de desagrado e despejei o resto na pia. Caramba, como Nahuel conseguia gostar disso? Era como engolir antiácido, só que com sabor de groselha.

"Vamos", falei para ele.

Me despedi de meus pais com um aceno e saí com Nahuel para a floresta. Ele estava vestido com roupas casuais, calça jeans, camisa branca de algodão de mangas compridas e jaqueta de couro vermelho escura – essa última provavelmente um empréstimo de Emmett. O que me fez olhar melhor para Nahuel... Não é que ele era grande? Não assustador como Emmett, mas grande o bastante para que eu me sentisse uma criança de cinco anos perto dele.

"Não vamos treinar hoje?", perguntei quando passamos direto pelos jardins e começamos a ir em direção ao Volvo do meu pai.

Nahuel enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, tirou as chaves do carro e girou a argola do chaveiro no indicador.

"Vamos para a segunda parte do seu treino", ele disse com a outra mão no bolso, caminhando ao meu lado com uma arrogância displicente, "Agilidade."

"E porque não podemos fazer isso _aqui_?", olhei ao redor, procurando entender qual era o problema com o gramado do jardim.

"Porque encontrei uma maneira mais divertida de fazer isso", ele deu um sorriso sombrio. Seus olhos fundos cor de champagne brilharam na noite, e não gostei do modo como eles sugeriam encrenca.

O que me levou a perguntar:

"E porque o carro de meu pai está envolvido nisso?"

Nahuel destravou as portas, entrou, deu a partida e sorriu para mim através do pára-brisa. Enquanto eu esperava do lado de fora de cara amarrada, ele se inclinou pelo banco do passageiro e empurrou a porta para mim.

Bufei. Quanta gentileza.

Entrei e olhei para ele.

"E então? Porque o carro de meu pai está..."

"Você é uma garota muito curiosa e impaciente", ele passou a marcha e começou a dar ré, "Edward me emprestou o carro para que eu pudesse levá-la até o local do nosso treino."

Ele fez uma curva fechada, acelerando enquanto manobrava. O que não passava de uma provocação barata. Com aquele complexo de Superman, Nahuel com certeza _absoluta_ era um bom motorista.

"Se acha que meu pai não vai ficar sabendo disso, está muito enganado."

"Não me importo se ele souber", Nahuel passou a mão pelo moicano num gesto despreocupado, "Na verdade, acho que Edward está tentando garantir um espaço para nós dois."

Quase engasguei.

"Você só pode estar brincando!"

"Por quê? Afinal, seu pai nunca foi muito com a cara do seu namorado, não é?"

Fuzilei Nahuel com o olhar. Se eu não fosse uma garota muito doce, teria o enforcado com o cinto de segurança.

"Edward e Jacob se dão muito bem, para sua informação", o tom petulante em minha voz me agradou bastante, principalmente porque a firmeza das minhas palavras fez o sorrisinho cínico de Nahuel oscilar, "Eles estão um pouco afastados agora porque Jacob está passando por um momento _alter ego_, mas meu pai nunca seria idiota a ponto de achar que preciso de mais espaço com _você_. Além do mais, isso seria impossível, não é? Já que seu ego é grande o bastante para ocupar todo o espaço de um lado a outro do _planeta_."

Nahuel deu uma risada espontânea e nem um pouco pretensiosa. O que me deixou ainda mais irritada.

"Certo, certo, não precisa se justificar tanto. Tudo bem, vou ser sincero com você", ele ficou sério enquanto encarava a estrada escura à nossa frente, "Pedi o carro de Edward emprestado porque ele tem bom gosto, apesar de não ousar muito no estilo."

"O que há de errado com o Ashton Martin de Jasper?"

"Muito chamativo."

Olhei abertamente para o cabelo dele.

"Já você..."

O sorriso arrogante voltou.

"As garotas gostam. Passe a mão."

"Não vou passar a mão no seu maldito cabelo."

"Não vai se arrepender."

Pensando que aquela podia ser uma trégua, estendi o braço e toquei o moicano. A faixa negra que ia da testa à nuca de Nahuel parecia ter sido cortada com um único golpe de espada, tão perfeito era o contorno. As mechas negras eram sedosas e agradáveis ao toque, muito lisas e macias, e ficavam maiores na frente, caindo displicentes entre seus olhos. O efeito era fascinante, eu tinha que admitir, especialmente porque o perfil dele, forte e exótico, dava a impressão de que Nahuel tinha nascido para ter aquele cabelo.

"Eu disse que elas gostam", ele murmurou.

Afastei a mão.

"Você mudou muito desde a última vez que o vi. O que aconteceu?"

Ele se acomodou melhor no banco. Relaxou uma mão no colo e manteve a outra na parte de baixo do volante. Sua precisão era tamanha que os pneus sequer oscilavam na pista.

"Uma longa história"

"Considerando que estamos indo em direção a...", li a placa que passou correndo pela minha janela, "Victoria, então temos bastante tempo."

Nahuel sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"Quer saber as partes boas ou as ruins?"

"As ruins."

Ele deu uma piscadela para mim.

"Essa é a minha garota."

"Mas se sinta à vontade para editar."

"Está pronta?"

Assenti. Puxei as pernas para cima e as abracei, sentando meio de lado para olhá-lo de frente. A noite lá fora era densa, e nenhum carro cruzava com o nosso na estrada. Estávamos sozinhos ali, apenas com os faróis como iluminação.

"Lembra da última vez que nos encontramos? O que falei sobre os lobisomens?"

"Você disse que tinha passado um tempo com os Volturi, depois viajou por vários continentes e uma bela noite deu de cara com um deles no norte da Irlanda."

"Que eu _achava_ que era uma fêmea, porque eles estavam se reproduzindo. Depois daquela temporada nos Estados Unidos, voltei para a Itália."

"Os Volturi outra vez?"

Nahuel deu de ombros. Suas mãos voltaram a segurar firme o volante, embora não houvesse nenhuma curva à nossa frente.

"Tenho um certo... fascínio por eles. Não pelo modo como governam, mas pela ousadia de terem conseguido ficar tanto tempo num pedestal. Seja como for, voltei para visitar Aro e os outros. O clima entre eles estava tenso. Aro parecia realmente preocupado com alguma coisa, e Caius estava mais irritado do que nunca com a novidade. Marcus tentou persuadi-lo a não partir em outra caçada aos lobisomens, mas o problema é que... Bom, você sabe como eles são, não toleram dividir espaço nem com membros da mesma espécie, quanto mais de uma diferente. E os lobisomens são... são perigosos. Posso dizer isso com todo conhecimento de causa, porque fui eu quem os levou para Caius."

Meu queixo caiu, e eu não me importei em levantá-lo.

"Você... foi até eles..."

"Fui até a Irlanda e falei com eles. É claro que não fazia idéia de que eles podiam _entender_, sabe? Mas essas criaturas têm um instinto todo voltado para a vingança. E são inteligentes, apesar de não parecerem. Caius cometeu um grande erro em não exterminá-los de verdade, aquela única fêmea na Irlanda foi o bastante para disseminar o ódio mútuo entre as duas espécies", Nahuel respirou fundo, um brilho tenaz acendendo em seus olhos, "Meu plano era bem idiota, na verdade. Eu precisava parecer um vampiro e cheirar como um para atraí-los até a armadilha – Volterra. O problema era que..."

"Você é um mestiço."

"Exatamente. Foi Caius quem me treinou. Tudo que estou ensinando para você agora, aprendi com ele. Obviamente, nenhum deles sabia que a minha espécie podia desenvolver praticamente as mesmas habilidades que as dele, e vou te contar, isso deixou Aro bem interessado. Foram oito meses de treino. Caius não é um bom professor em termos de carisma, mas é obstinado. Marcus também ajudou, porque era quem acalmava Caius quando ele tinha ataques de impaciência comigo. Não foi uma época legal. Nem um pouco."

Os dedos de Nahuel se abriram e se fecharam em torno do volante. Ele puxou o ar devagar, dando a entender que a pior parte vinha agora.

"Então, quando eu já estava preparado, viajei até a Irlanda e..."

"Espere. Como conseguiu _cheirar_ como um deles?"

Ele me olhou com a testa franzida.

"Nunca reparou que vampiros têm um cheiro insuportavelmente doce?"

Mordi o lábio. Na verdade, o cheiro de todos na minha família era doce, mas bastante suportável. Bem agradável, para ser sincera. Um suave aroma floral misturado com outras coisas como pinho, limão, lavanda, canela, chocolate, menta...

"É o cheiro do veneno misturado ao sangue humano", Nahuel explicou, "Parece com o aroma de flores mortas, só que em grande quantidade. Sua família cheira um pouco melhor porque não se alimenta de sangue humano, mas eu fiquei bastante tempo com os Volturi, então você pode imaginar."

"Bebeu de humanos?", sussurrei.

Ele revirou os olhos.

"Nada que não tivesse feito antes. De qualquer modo, era preciso. Sou um macho híbrido, portanto, sou venenoso, e o problema estava resolvido. Então, segui para a Irlanda numa missão quase suicida", Ele me lançou um olhar misterioso, "Deve estar se perguntando por que aceitei isso."

"Estava guardando essa pergunta para depois. Não queria interromper."

Nahuel deu um sorriso gentil, do tipo que eu não achava que era capaz de dar. Era tão raro que chegava a ser estranho.

"Educado da sua parte", o sorriso sumiu tão rápido quanto veio, "Aro prometeu libertar meu pai."

"Seu pai? _Johan?_ Meu deus, ele estava com os Volturi esse tempo todo?"

Caramba. Aqueles filhos da mãe estavam encobrindo o cretino!

Nahuel olhou para mim como se não entendesse como eu não tinha concluído isso sozinha.

"Onde mais você esperava que ele estivesse? Aro e meu pai são quase melhores amigos", ele deu uma risada amarga, "É claro, o sentido de amizade para eles se resume em interesse. Johan tinha muito a ganhar estando com os Volturi, porque Aro patrocinava suas experiências malucas, e Aro, por sua vez, tinha todos os resultados delas em primeira mão. Que dupla, heim?"

"Vou vomitar."

"Só que o negócio começou a ficar desinteressante para o meu pai quando Aro deixou de dar atenção às suas pesquisas, o que não era de surpreender, porque de uma hora para outra ele deixou de dar atenção a qualquer coisa. Passava dias e noites trancado naquela biblioteca, e ninguém, nem mesmo Caius e Marcus, sabiam o que estava fazendo ou pensando. Parecia que estava se preparando para alguma coisa..."

Um calafrio desagradável percorreu minha espinha. Lembrei da lenda que Carlisle tinha contado, e de ter mencionado que Aro não acreditava nela. Será que havia realmente mudado de idéia depois que as notícias sobre o que Jacob andava fazendo em Seattle chegaram aos seus ouvidos? Ou será que Demetri tinha voltado com alguma novidade que fez toda a diferença?

"...mas não era uma boa idéia libertar meu pai", Nahuel prosseguiu, sem perceber que eu estava perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos, "Parece que os Volturi tinham um plano de capturar um macho de uma espécie...não, de uma estirpe – é, era essa a palavra – de uma estirpe diferente..."

Estirpe. Era como Jacob se referia a si mesmo logo quando voltou do _Outro Lado_. Sua _estirpe_ de guerreiro o tornava superior aos seus Irmãos quileutes. Fechei os olhos enquanto as peças do quebra cabeça se encaixavam, sentindo um buraco gelado se abrir em meu estômago. Por isso tinham tentado me raptar, não para matar Jacob, mas para atraí-lo. Aro o queria para estudá-lo, essa era sua maneira de dizer "Tenho poder sobre você porque conheço todos os seus pontos fracos".

Senhor, que tipo de coisas Johan fazia com suas cobaias? Não era preciso ir muito longe para imaginar, se eu levasse em conta que todas as suas filhas tinham morrido em seu laboratório.

"...o plano falhou, o que deixou Aro muito..."

"E você o libertou."

Nahuel se virou para mim.

"Hã?"

"Seu pai é um lunático, e você o libertou."

A voz de Nahuel ficou mais grossa e alta, preenchendo o carro inteiro com uma presença imponente.

"Ele é o meu pai, apesar de tudo. E estava pirando naquela cela..."

"Ele já é pirado, Nahuel", murmurei, me sentindo uma idiota. Era inútil argumentar, por duas razões: 1) eu sabia que ele não era o tipo de pessoa que daria as costas para alguém da própria família. Por mais insana que fosse. E 2) Johan estava livre agora. Isso não importava mais.

"Pode dizer o que quiser", Nahuel rebateu de mau humor, "Foi uma troca justa para mim. Fui até a Irlanda e levei os malditos lobisomens para o castelo do Conde Drácula. Ponto. Final."

"O que você falou?"

"O que eu falei?"

"Disse que tinha falado com os lobisomens."

"Falei que Aro estava esperando por eles para um chá da tarde. E tenho que confessar, quando escutaram o nome dele, os filhos da mãe rugiram com tanta fúria que achei que meus tímpanos nunca mais iam voltar a ouvir. Depois disso, a guerra estava declarada."

"Porque eles não foram até os Volturi antes, se tinham tanto ódio?"

Nahuel inclinou a cabeça para ler uma placa, apertando os olhos claros na escuridão.

"Ah, bem, lobisomens têm certas regras. Do tipo, não sair do próprio território. Por isso você não vai encontrá-los vagando pelas florestas dos estados unidos ou partilhando da fauna africana com os leões. Desde o começo, eles ficam na Irlanda, e só saem de lá por uma razão muito forte. Aparecer por lá falando o nome de Aro foi quase como dar língua e fazer bundalelê na frente deles", Nahuel sorriu, "Difícil ignorar."

Fizemos uma curva aberta e entramos num terreno particular. A estrada que seguia era estreita e muito escura, porque a copa das árvores encobria a claridade da lua. Eu não conseguia ver nada além da pequena tira de terra lisa que o farol do carro iluminava. Ainda tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, mas de repente uma se fez mais importante.

"Para onde diabos estamos indo?"

"Descobri esse lugar quando saí para caçar três noites atrás."

"Veio até aqui para caçar?"

"Não queria caçar no território dos Cullen. Sou muito...", Nahuel estalou a língua no céu da boca, "Individualista."

A estrada se abriu à nossa frente, revelando uma clareira imensa quase totalmente tomada por um galpão gigantesco. As janelas do galpão eram amplas e altas, de modo que não dava para ver o que havia lá dentro. Mas quando Nahuel estacionou silenciosamente em frente aos portões, os faróis iluminaram uma placa de latão fixada na grade:

_Fábrica têxtil Atlântis_

_Acesso proibido. Desligue os faróis e identifique-se._

Nahuel desligou os faróis, mas àquela hora da noite não havia para quem se identificar. A fábrica estava fechada.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntei em tom de alerta quando ele começou a descer do carro.

"É aqui", ele apontou o galpão enorme, como se achasse que eu ainda não o tinha visto.

"Isso é uma propriedade particular!", sussurrei, estendendo a mão para puxá-lo de volta para o carro, mas Nahuel já tinha saído. Abri a porta e desci, mal acreditando na ousadia dele, "Eles têm câmeras de segurança, seu idiota!"

"Sim, cinco na parte da frente, cinco na parte de trás, e quinze lá dentro", ele falou enquanto travava o carro e tirava do bolso um chiclete, "Todas desativadas. E antes que você comece um discurso moralista...", enfiou o chiclete na boca, agarrou as grades e saltou sobre elas, desviando dos arames farpados e aterrissando do outro lado sem levantar um único grão de poeira. Virou para mim e sorriu, "Seus pais estão totalmente de acordo com os meus planos."

Porque eu não estava surpresa que meus pais soubessem dos _planos_ de Nahuel antes de mim?

"Não vou invadir esse lugar", falei devagar, quase soletrando as palavras, "E tem mais, espertinho: se você desativou os alarmes, a essa hora alguém deve estar vindo verificar."

Ele apontou um dedo para mim e sorriu.

"_Espertinha_. Acha que eu não pensei nisso? A central de monitoramento fica há cento e quarenta quilômetros daqui, o que nos daria em torno de uma hora e meia, ou mais. Descontando o tempo da minha viagem para Vancouver e nossa vinda até aqui..." ele afastou o punho da jaqueta e verificou o próprio relógio, "temos aproximadamente... quarenta minutos."

Balancei a cabeça, mas não consegui ficar séria.

"Eu podia ter derrubado o fornecimento de energia elétrica da região", ele acrescentou causalmente, "o que nos daria uma noite inteira, mas estava com preguiça."

"Você é incorrigível."

Nahuel ignorou o elogio.

"Só que você vai ter que pular, porque o painel de controle dos portões fica dentro daquela guarita", ele apontou para um pequeno prédio há uns cinco metros à direita, "E eu teria que arrombar a porta, porque ela não é de travamento eletrônico, e não seria uma boa idéia deixar pistas."

Enfiei os dedos pelas grades do portão e comecei a escalá-lo. Tinha consciência de que não estava sendo nem meramente elegante como Nahuel, mas fiquei feliz por ele não ter feito nenhuma gracinha sobre isso. Quando estava lá em cima, tomei impulso, passando por cima dos arames farpados e caindo do outro lado com um baque seco. Não era uma manobra fácil, por causa do ângulo, mas consegui chegar do outro lado apenas com um arranhão no ombro.

"Agora, minha linda", ele disse, passando o braço pelos meus ombros e me puxando para os fundos do galpão, "temos exatos trinta e oito minutos."

Entramos por uma porta minúscula quase totalmente encoberta pelo mato, sinal de que não era usada há anos. Passamos por uma série de pequenos depósitos, uma área abafada que parecia ser uma tinturaria, com tonéis de aço inox com mostradores digitais do tamanho de relógios de parede, depois entramos por um corredor cheio de painéis de vidro com circulares do sindicato da empresa, horários de intervalos e fotos dos aniversariantes do mês, além de mensagens motivacionais de Karl Marx e Henry Ford.

Ergui as sobrancelhas para as de Henry Ford.

"Que caras de pau."

"Isso porque você não viu as do segundo andar. Adam Smith."

"Não brinca."

"Juro."

"A ignorância é uma benção."

A fábrica era realmente enorme, quase um labirinto, e como eu não tinha idéia de para onde estava indo, deixei que Nahuel me puxasse pela mão. Saímos no segundo andar e enveredamos por um corredor cercado de vidro que dava para a linha de produção lá em baixo. Fileiras e mais fileiras de máquinas desligadas, como monstros adormecidos, começavam há dez metros abaixo dos nossos pés e se estendiam a perder de vista. O ar cheirava a óleo industrial, suor humano e mais alguma coisa ocre que não identifiquei, mas me fez franzir o nariz.

"Ratos", Nahuel falou, apontando para os cantos do corredor.

"Que beleza."

"Quero que preste atenção nas máquinas", ele apontou para elas.

Fiz o que ele pedia. Olhei para o que havia à minha frente. Levei algum tempo para entender como aquelas máquinas funcionavam. Primeiro, olhei para o suporte no teto do tamanho de um boing, por onde saiam os fios de algodão. As linhas se dividiam sobre as fileiras de teares, formando um V que se encontrava dentro dos filamentos de cada um deles. Eu não entendia nada de costura, mas imaginava que, uma vez ligado, o tear trançava as linhas e o tecido saía pronto. Claro que, na prática, era mais complexo do que isso.

"Olhou bem?"

Assenti para Nahuel.

"Agora vamos descer."

Descemos, e uma vez lá em baixo, andamos por entre as fileiras de teares. De perto, as máquinas pareciam mais complicadas, e a linha de produção mais eficiente. Nahuel parou em frente a um mecanismo entre dois teares, apertou um botão e, com um estalo agudo que me fez saltar, tudo à nossa volta começou a se mover. O _zum zum zum_ das engrenagens parecia uma marcha, e era tão alto que tive medo que alguém escutasse da estrada.

Nahuel pegou meu cotovelo e se aproximou comigo. Dentro daquele filamento que eu tinha visto lá de cima, onde a extremidade do V formado pelas linhas se encontrava, funcionava uma centena de minúsculas agulhas que subiam e desciam num ritmo frenético, criando um entrelaçamento de fios absolutamente impecável. Entre os entrelaçamentos, alguma coisa maior passava de um lado para o outro tão rápido que eu não conseguia ver nada além de um disparo cruzando uma ponta à outra do tear.

"Pegue-a", Nahuel falou, quase gritando para fazer a voz se sobrepor à histeria das máquinas trabalhando.

Olhei para onde ele apontava e não enxerguei nada.

"Pegar o quê?"

"A agulha", ele apontou para a coisa que se movia depressa de um lado para o outro, "Pegue-a."

Olhei para cara dele, sem saber se deveria rir ou mandá-lo à merda.

"Quer que eu pegue essa coisa?", gritei, não para me fazer ouvir, mas porque estava possessa.

Olhei para o centro do tear outra vez. Percebi que, quando a agulha ia para um lado, naquele intervalo praticamente inexistente, as outras minúsculas agulhas posicionadas nas laterais se fechavam, como os dentes de uma planta carnívora, abocanhando os entrelaçamentos de linhas. Quando ela voltava, isso acontecia de novo, e compreendi que era essa combinação que criava a trama do tecido.

Senti que minha respiração ficava ofegante.

"Quer que eu coloque minha mão aí dentro?"

"Sim. Quero que tente pegá-la."

Lancei outro olhar para a maldita agulha cortando o tear de um lado a outro. O som que fazia era cortante, como o de uma navalha decepando um dedo. Engoli em seco e, num arroubo de coragem, meti a mão no tear.

A dor foi tão lancinante que me dobrei para frente, apertando a mão contra o peito. Todos os meus dedos foram perfurados até a carne, a sensação era a de tê-los enfiado num grampeador.

Olhei para Nahuel. Ele estava encostado no tear do lado, de braços cruzados, esperando. Seu olhar era cético e sua expressão era fria, sem aquele sorriso arrogante que costumava amenizar seus traços duros. A raiva fumegou em meu peito.

"Essa é sua idéia de um treino mais divertido?"

Ele deu de ombros.

"Pelo menos é mais legal do que jogar um frisbie e pedir para ir buscá-lo."

"Odeio você", falei, "Que isso fique bem claro: .você."

Ele maneou a cabeça, levando aquilo em consideração.

"Faz sentido. Afinal, não existe nenhum fã clube _Team Nahuel_ por aí. Trinta e dois minutos."

Respirei fundo para aplacar a dor. Tudo bem, eu sabia como fazer isso, só precisava _enxergar_ a agulha, e então saberia a hora certa de pegá-la. Olhei para o tear trabalhando, forçando minha visão a se expandir. Vamos lá, vamos lá... Finalmente, as linhas começaram a se mover mais devagar. A agulha passando entre elas deixou de ser um borrão, e agora eu já conseguia distinguir sua forma – ovalar e alongada, como um comprimido de Advil, com pontas afiadas nas extremidades. Os dentes sobre ela se abriram, eu enfiei com tudo minha mão entre eles e...

"Mas que _droga_!", gritei quando o mecanismo a apanhou outra vez.

A dor fez meus olhos arderem, mas eu não ia me permitir chorar, isso só desviaria meu foco. E eu sabia que, uma vez que começasse, não ia mais conseguir parar. Então mordi o maxilar com força e me concentrei em ignorar a dor, apertando a mão e impedindo que o fluxo de sangue chegasse até os dedos.

"Porque está fazendo isso, Renesmee?", a voz de Nahuel era calma e bastante clara apesar do zumbido das máquinas, "Não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas nenhum tipo de esforço se justifica sem uma boa razão."

Quando afrouxei a pressão em meus dentes para responder, a dor correu livre para o meu cérebro. Puxei o ar e o soltei em pequenas lufadas, como uma mãe treinando respiração cachorrinho antes do parto. Olhei para baixo. O sangue empapava minha camisa azul marinho, tornando-a quase preto.

"Jacob", respondi, a voz meio engasgada.

"Ah, sim. Imaginei."

"Não posso... maldição... Preciso aprender... a me controlar... perto dele."

Fez-se um minuto de silêncio enquanto Nahuel pensava sobre minha resposta, a expressão serena e indecifrável. Então algo perpassou seus olhos, uma sombra estranha e familiar. Quando falou, sua voz não tinha vida.

"É um bom motivo. Mas você não é venenosa, não devia se preocupar tanto."

Olhei para Nahuel com atenção. O que vi em seu rosto me fez esquecer da dor física que eu sentia, e entendi imediatamente porque a sombra nos olhos dele eram familiares para mim – porque eu já as tinha visto nos meus próprios olhos na época que fiquei sem Jacob. Era o vazio da perda. Da ausência que, apesar de tudo, estará eternamente presente.

"Você matou alguém", murmurei, "Você não conseguiu se conter..."

Nahuel apertou a região do nariz entre os olhos, como se de repente sentisse muita dor-de-cabeça.

"Faz muito tempo. Antes mesmo de conhecer você e sua família", ele esfregou a testa, os dedos afundando pelas mechas lisas do moicano, "Eu estava viajando com meu pai pelo oriente... Ele nunca se importou muito com minhas irmãs, mas comigo tinha um _carinho_ especial. Queria que eu provasse o melhor que a eternidade podia oferecer, e então me levou para o Japão, para Gion e suas ruas infestadas de Okiyas que ofereciam as gueixas mais lindas do continente, uma variedade incrível de drogas, saquês e, se você fosse um bom cliente, podia experimentar ópio da melhor qualidade", ele ergueu os olhos para a minha mão. Estendeu o braço para mim, "Venha aqui."

Fui até ele. Nahuel tirou a jaqueta e rasgou uma das mangas da camisa. Apanhou minha mão com cuidado e começou a enrolar meus dedos gentilmente no tecido. Seu toque era muito delicado, e sua voz ficou mais baixa e suave enquanto falava.

"Até hoje, não sei se aquelas noites aconteceram de verdade, ou se as imaginei, porque passava todas elas tão alucinado que não sabia distinguir a realidade da fantasia. E foi assim que a conheci. Não vou dizer seu nome, é um... pacto que fiz comigo mesmo", ele deu um sorriso melancólico, "Sabe, gueixas são... coisas frágeis. Como um sonho... se você tenta tocá-las, elas deixam de existir. Meu pai me ensinou isso, e até hoje não entendo como um homem capaz de matar com tanta frieza podia perceber coisas desse tipo. Ele me falava que as gueixas não trabalhavam para o sexo, mas para a arte da sedução, e isso o fascinava. Elas criavam desejos e delírios em nossas mentes e depois desapareciam junto com a fumaça do ópio. Está melhor?"

Olhei para baixo. Nem tinha me dado conta de que a dor diminuía. O sangue já começava a estancar e apele ferida estava ligeiramente rosada, cicatrizando lentamente.

"Como ela era?", perguntei, voltando a atenção para o rosto dele. Enquanto falava, o olhar de Nahuel permanecia baixo e distante, mas sua expressão era suave, quase doce. Um lado dele que eu nem fazia idéia que existia, mas desconfiei que só aflorava quando ele lembrava _dela_, fosse ela quem fosse.

"Eu a chamava de sombra da noite, porque ninguém ouvia seus passos quando ela andava, era pequena e ágil. E ninguém nunca a via entrar ou deixar a sala, ela simplesmente surgia de repente ao nosso lado. Quando erguia os olhos para mim, havia sempre um ar divertido neles, uma inteligência discreta. Acho que ela soube desde o começo que eu e meu pai não éramos... iguais aos outros. Tinha medo de Johan, mas ficava à vontade comigo, mesmo quando eu agia como um idiota sem modos e tentava tocar em sua mão por baixo das mesas de chá. É isso que...", ele engoliu em seco e sua voz vacilou por um momento. Então ele balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse absolver a si mesmo de algum pensamento culposo, "Queria que ela tivesse medo de mim. Assim, não teríamos ido tão longe."

"Ela se apaixonou por você."

"Gueixas não podem se apaixonar. Não é uma regra, mas esse tipo de coisa não cabe no mundo delas."

"Mas você se apaixonou por ela."

Nahuel olhou para mim como se as minhas palavras o confundissem.

"Eu pensava que era só o desejo pelo sangue dela", ele murmurou, mas parecia falar consigo mesmo, e pelo modo como seu olhar se perdeu, era como se já tivesse tido essa conversa com sua própria consciência mais vezes do que sua sanidade podia suportar, "Ela me fascinava mais do que qualquer outra criatura, mais do que qualquer outra garota...", o olhar de Nahuel se fixou no meu rosto, me avaliando como se procurasse alguma coisa "Sim, mais do que qualquer outra garota..."

Sorri para ele.

"É o que as pessoas costumam chamar de amor."

O rosto de Nahuel se fechou numa máscara de amargura.

"Queria tê-la conhecido hoje. Agora. Eu saberia o que fazer, saberia me controlar."

"Porque não a transformou?"

A máscara se distorceu num esgar de dor.

"Eu tentei, mas não sabia como fazer, Johan não me ensinou, e quando pedi sua ajuda, ele disse que eu deveria aprender sozinho, por tentativa e erro. Eu a tomei até deixá-la completamente seca, até seu coração não ter mais forças para bater, e quando percebi isso já era tarde demais...", ele esfregou a testa outra vez, como um atormentado escravo de suas próprias lembranças, "O veneno não teve tempo de agir, não podia agir sobre um cadáver, mas mesmo assim eu tentei, e tentei e tentei até que cada centímetro do corpo dela estivesse cheio com o meu veneno, mas tudo que consegui foi dilacerá-la. Não adiantava mais... eu estava sozinho naquele quarto com a garota que amava nos meus braços, morta..."

Quando ergui as mãos para tocá-lo, a dor em meus dedos voltou sem piedade. Abafei um gemido e segurei o rosto devastado de Nahuel.

"Você não teve culpa", falei no tom mais suave que consegui, "Seu pai devia ter advertido você sobre as suas necessidades, as suas vontades, ele _tinha_ que ter feito isso, mas preferiu deixá-lo à deriva. Você não tinha como saber, estava apenas seguindo seus instintos..."

Um clarão passou pelas janelas superiores da fábrica, iluminando o galpão, as lágrimas de Nahuel e as máquinas ao nosso redor. O foco de luz passou por minhas retinas sensíveis, penetrando fundo pelos meus olhos como se polegares os tivessem pressionado.

"Droga!", Nahuel falou, se recompondo tão rápido que minhas mãos em seu rosto ficaram sem contexto, "Eles chegaram antes do previsto."

Me puxando pela mão boa, ele correu comigo por entre os teares em movimento.

"Temos que desligá-los!", gritei para ele, piscando freneticamente para o clarão que invadia o galpão.

"Não vai dar tempo!"

"Espere..."

Soltei Nahuel e me aproximei do tear mais próximo, olhando com toda concentração seu centro, para a agulha que o atravessava tão rápido quanto uma bala. Pontos luminosos surgiam diante de mim, como se eu tivesse encarado o sol por muito tempo, e precisei esfregar os olhos com força para afastá-los. Quando começava a me concentrar, as mãos pesadas de Nahuel agarram meus ombros e sua voz irritada soou a centímetros do meu rosto como uma chicotada:

"Que parte de não temos tempo você não entendeu?"

Focalizei a agulha com toda a minha atenção. Tudo ao redor deixou de existir: a voz de Nahuel gritando em meu ouvido, a movimentação lá fora e o perigo iminente de sermos descobertos, a angustia pela história que tinha acabado de ouvir, meu medo de falhar e cometer o mesmo erro de Nahuel, a dor em meus dedos, em meus olhos – tudo desapareceu e apenas aquela agulha ficou em minha mente. A enxerguei correndo de um lado para o outro, enquanto o silencio se fechava à minha volta, me trancando numa bolha. De um lado para o outro, de um lado para o outro, de um lado... para o outro, de um...lado...pa...ra...o...

E então estávamos correndo para a saída dos fundos, passando pelos corredores, dobrando aqui, dobrando ali, numa velocidade tão assustadora que era como se estivéssemos voando. O mundo passava depressa pelos meus pés, pelo meu rosto, mas eu tinha total controle dos meus movimentos, e mesmo quando saímos para a noite e nos embrenhamos na floresta, eu desviava das árvores com naturalidade, como se _soubesse_ onde cada uma delas estaria. Quando paramos, eu mal podia acreditar que tinha conseguido correr _com_ Nahuel e não atrás dele.

Olhei para ele, surpresa e admirada, mas Nahuel nem virou o rosto na minha direção.

"Mas que droga!', ele esbravejou, chutando o tronco de um abeto no chão.

Meu sorriso morreu.

"O que foi?"

Nahuel suspirou.

"O Volvo de Edward. A essa hora, devem estar buscando a identificação da placa nos sistemas de registro. Vão apreendê-lo e..."

"Não se preocupe com isso", falei, "Jasper vai adorar ter o que fazer no fim de semana. E a gente sempre se diverte quando ele se faz passar por um delegado, embora a Alice ache mais legal quando ele finge que é da máfia russa. As pessoas geralmente começam a gaguejar."

Nahuel não sorriu, mas seu olhar cor de areia se fixou na minha mão esquerda, a que não estava enfaixada. Ergui o punho fechado e abri os dedos. As pontas afiadas da pequena agulha cintilaram na noite sobre a minha palma branca e incólume.

Ele assentiu.

"Qual é o próximo passo?", eu quis saber.

"Aprender a separar os membros do seu corpo."

"Isso é possível?", fiquei chocada.

Nahuel balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Mas comente com alguém que me viu chorando e vai descobrir como sou bom nisso."


	26. Do Outro Lado

**Oi, meus amores, como foram de carnaval? Saíram em muitos bloquinhos, foram muito à praia, beijaram muito e se divertiram? ;) Eu fiz tudo isso, menos sair em bloquinhos, porque não gosto.**

**Bom, tive poucas reviews no capítulo anterior e confesso que fiquei triste e decepcionada, mas talvez tenha a ver com o período de recesso prolongado. Espero que seja isso.**

**O capítulo de hoje tem algumas novidades. Primeiro, é claro, vocês vão ter uma noção do que é o **_**Outro Lado**_**, embora ele não apareça de verdade. Foi bem legal imaginar tudo, especialmente a ação entre Jacob e Leah. Para quem estava com saudade dos Cullen, eles vão aparecer um pouco mais – todos eles – e a Renesmee vai descobrir uma nova habilidade. Bella volta com um PoV, mas não se preocupem, é curto e bem básico, mas não o subestimem, é importantíssimo. **

**Algumas pessoas já me perguntaram se vou fazer uma continuação de MU, ou uma sequencia, e eu já disse que não, mas andei pensando e escrevendo cenas posteriores a MU, e até mesmo cenas que não estão entrando porque acabariam alongando demais a história. Mas elas estão escritas e acho que os leitores que acompanham a fic gostariam de ler. Então vou iniciar algo que na verdade não é uma fic nova, mas um espaço onde vou publicar em forma de capítulos as cenas extras da história, e vai se chamar RISING SUN, em parte porque a grande maioria das cenas são posteriores a MU. Pode ser que entre uma ou duas cenas referentes a MS também. Enfim, é um presentinho para vocês e espero que gostem ;)**

**Leonna****: Oi, flor! Obrigada pelo comentário ;) **"vc poderia ter detalhado como eles fizeram no chao..." **eu absolutamente adoro escrever as cenas de NCs do Jacob com a Renesmee, a ponto de estar ficando um pouco viciada nisso. Às vezes me pego escrevendo NCs que não vão fazer a menor diferença para a história, só torná-la mais longa. O objetivo era mostrar o que eles sentem um pelo outro, e que o sexo não é só uma necessidade física para eles, é algo mais visceral. **

"impressaum minha ou eles nunca fieram artesanal?" **eu levei um tempo para entender essa pergunta HUAHauha confesso que ainda não sei se entendi muito bem, então me desculpe se eu responder alguma coisa muito nada a ver HUAhuahuahua #supersemgraça. Bom, acho que já deu para perceber que o Jacob tem uma certa preferência por uma posição, não é? Talvez tenha sido isso que levou você a fazer essa pergunta. Mas não, eles nunca fizeram, pelo menos não que eu saiba o.o** **Eu acho que isso envolve mais fetiche do que outra coisa, e como eu não curto, nem sei se saberia escrever uma cena assim. Mas agora eu fiquei pensando que seria bem desagradável para a Renesmee, pelo menos no começo, porque o Jacob é, digamos, um pouco fora da média. Não, bastante fora da média u.u Argh, isso é constrangedor AHUuahuahu **

"leah naum vou nem falar nada..cof..hahaha",** lá vem você ;)**

"os cullen taum confiando demais nesse nahuel..ainda mais q o papito dele ta como os vamp italiano...rum", **você já vai saber o porque de toda essa "confiança".  
><strong>  
>"o jake poderia perticipar desses treinos naum axa?", <strong>não seria possível, porque eles não podem lutar. No capítulo em que ele marca um encontro surpresa com a Renesmee no T.G.I. Friday's ela sugere que eles lutem, e o Jacob diz que é impossível porque não haveria vencedor. Eles se movem em sincronia, não funcionam como opostos.<strong> **Seria como lutar com a própria sombra, entende? Mas não pense que o Jacob não se ressente disso, cá entre nós, ele faz o máximo para disfarçar, mas odeia os treinos da Renesmee com o Nahuel =/ **

**Bjinhs querida, volte sempre ;***

**Gabiand****: OI! Oi! Oi! Eu queria dar um oi bem comprido, mas o ffnet edita caracteres repetidos u.u **

"A ideia da luta do Jake com si mesmo achei mesmo genial Até por que o Jake (guerreiro) ter ido embora só por causa da transformação achei injusto" **Eu também achei a ideia interessante, e é um fator muito importante. Embora agora ele e o guerreiro sejam uma coisa só, ambos são pessoas distintas, quer dizer o guerreiro não é exatamente uma pessoa, mas enfim. Mas ele não tinha ido embora com a transformação ;) Ele está ligado às tatuagens; enquanto Jacob as tiver, o guerreiro estará com ele. Como o próprio Jacob já disse, o guerreiro é uma força da natureza, e penso nele exatamente assim, uma força. E isso quase nunca é bom...**

"Achei muito fofa a Leah toda amorosa com Noah Deu até para imaginar ela um pouco meiga O.o É MEIGA !" **AHUahuauh sim, a Leah está amolecendo com o Noah.** **Mas agora que eles se acertaram, vão aparecer menos.**

" O treinamento da Nessie com o Nohel fico bem sentimental e me fez gostar mais dele Y.Y Afinal ele passou por poucas e boas", **ele sofreu bastante por causa do pai maluco dele antes de encontrar os Cullen no final de Amanhecer. Foram mais de cento e cinquenta anos tentando entender a si mesmo, enquanto o pai dele ao invés de ajudar, só piorava tudo. Ele teve que aprender com tentativa e erro e isso fez dele um cara bem rígido consigo mesmo e com os outros. A atração que ele sente pela Renesmee na verdade já foi sugerida no livro, ele olha para ela e vê o que queria ter sido. Amado, protegido, ensinado. É uma espécie de fascínio. Além de todas as razões óbvias: ela é linda, encantadora e mexe fisicamente com ele. **

**Obrigada pelo carinho, bjinhos ;***

**Gaby****: Oi, querida ;)** "gente o q foi isso o.o eu sei q eles sao seres sobrenaturais mas..caraca qatro vezes de uma lapada so uh ela n fica nem assada?um poukinho?" **AHUhuahuahuhuah eu ri tanto quando li isso ;) Bom, ela não fica assada *shame*, mas tecnicamente deve ficar bem dolorida, até porque essa força selvagem que vem das tatuagens e do guerreiro torna o Jacob um pouco agressivo. E além disso ele é bem abençoado Ahuhuahuahua Imagino que a sensação seja a de ficar com os músculos internos e da virilha muito tensos, como se ela tivesse malhado pesado no dia anterior. **

"e q negocio de mamilos sensiveis? ela n ta fertil...", **não flor, não é porque ela está fértil, é porque Jacob andou brincando muito com eles durante a noite u.u**

"e esses sonhos..n gosto q sempre vai acontecer alguma fatalidade!", **não uma fatalidade, mas você concorda comigo que alguma coisa **_**ruim**_** está prestes a acontecer? Hum.**

""uh eu fico por cima" a leah vai matar o noah uhasuh" **HUAhuhuauah ela é dominadora ;)**

"parece q nahuel precisa de um chque de realidade(um soco bem dado pelo Jake) ele ja ta me deixando com raiva!" **ué, não entendi o.o porque?** **O que ele fez dessa vez? HUAhuahu**

**Bjinhs e até o próximo comment ;***

**bia duraes**** : Oie! O que você teve, querida? Já melhorou? Eu já sei o que foi: saudades do Jacob! HUAhhaua estou demorando muito pra postar u.u Eu estou bem, meio atarefada demais, mas bem ;)**

**Bom, eu tenho uma notícia para você. Já escrevi a parte ruim da história, a que eu falei que vocês iam chorar, leitoras. Eu não chorei enquanto escrevia, mas fiquei bem mal, como falei que ia ficar. **

"OWWWW AGORA JACOB E RENESMEE ESTÃO VIVENDO SEXO SEXO E MAIS SEXO E VIDA BOOOOOOAAAAA KKKKKKKMAS FALANDO SERIO AGORA AI COMO FOI ROMANTICO ELA ADIMIRANDO ELE DORMINDO GUARDANDO TODOS OS DETALHES DO CORPO DELE EM SUA MEMORIA ACHEI MUITO FOFO...",** sim, é lindo, não é? Ela tocando nele...e depois foi aquela loucura toda né HUAhauhua mas eles são assim mesmo, não conseguem ficar muito tempo perto um do outro sem que a coisa esquente, ainda mais agora que a Renesmee está sentindo que precisa aproveitar cada segundo com ele...**

" NUNCA IMAGINEI A LEAH TENDO UM SURTO ADOLESCENTE NA VIDA DELA FOI ENGRAÇADO O JEITO DELA MAS FOI BEM DOLOROSO VER ELA SENTINDO SUA ULTIMA CHANCE ESCAPAR PELOS SEUS DEDOS COMO AREIA E VER Q ELA SENTIU A FRUSTRAÇÃO NOS OLHOS DO NOAH E SABER Q ISSO DOEU NELA TBM FOI RUIM MAS AS VEZES É PRECISO SENTIR ALGO RUIM PARA PERCEBERMOS Q EXISTE ALGO BOM ..." **Com certeza, ela precisava de um choque de realidade. Não era nem para o Noah voltar u.u Ele só voltou porque é muito fofo ;)**

"NÃO SEI MAS ACHO Q RENESMEE DEVERIA ENTENDER QUE JACOB FOI CRIADO PARA ISSO SEI Q ELA É METADE VAMPIRA MAS ELA TEM Q ENTENDER TD Q ESTÁ ENVOLVIDO NESSE RELACIONAMENTO DOS DOIS ELA SEMPRE SOUBE Q NÃO SERIA FACIL MAS MESMO ASSIM RESOLVEL ENFRENTAR ENTÃO TEM Q ARCAR COM AS CONSEQUENCIAS DE SUAS DECISÕES", **eu concordo com você, Bia, e a Renesmee no fundo sabe disso. Mas pensa só, lembra daquele garoto tudo de bom dos livros, como o Jacob era, e foi por esse garoto que ela se apaixonou, e apesar de tudo é esse garoto que ela continua vendo toda vez que olha para ele, mesmo com as tatuagens, mesmo com aquele olhar verde neón. Mas ver esse garoto sendo realmente violento, um assassino a sangue frio, a deixa muito perturbada. Além do mais, não foi algo que Jake escolheu ser, não é? Ele foi obrigado a isso. Mas, de qualquer forma, não é isso que vai impedir eles de ficarem juntos. Quem dera fosse só isso...**

"OWWWW ESSA NC ENTRE LEAH E NOAH FOI QUENTE E FOFA COM TODA SUA INESPERIENCIA ELE FOI DELICADO E SEDUTOR ACHEI MUITO LINDO E QUENTE...", **nha ele é um fofo mesmo ;) Não faz meu tipo de homem mas eu pegaria com certeza u.u #prontofalei**

"A DETERMINAÇÃO DE RENESMEE É INCRIVEL É CLARO Q PELO BOM MOTIVO Q ELA LUTA É DE ENTENDER MAS MESMO ASSIM É NOTAVEL...", **sim, ela é determinada, essa é a força dela, não uma força física** **voltada para a luta, como Jacob, Emmett e Jasper. **

"AH APERTE QUE NAHUEL FALOU DE GION ME FEZ LEMBRAR DE MEMÓRIAS DE UMA GUEIXA QUE POR ACASO TERMINEI DE LER SEMANA PASSADA ENGRAÇADO COMO VC SEMPRE ME FAZ LEMBRAR DE ALGUM LIVRO" **AMO esse livro e com certeza eu me inspirei nele para escrever sobre a garota do Nahuel ;)** **Porque imagino ele com uma oriental e numa época antiga... Não me detive na descrição dela (ou Sombra da Noite, como Nahuel a chama), mas sei que ela é extremamente linda.**

**Bjinhos querida ;***

**Jeamalo****: Oi! Como vai, querida? ;)  
><strong>

"Quanto a questão do Jake ter de escolher um lado, já estava implícito em outros caps", **exatamente, mas o que ele terá que escolher não é exatamente um lado, isso é só o que ele achava que era, tipo, a pontinha do iceberg**.

"As intenções do Volturis para com Jake me preocupam e tenho certeza que é por um caminho paralelo a esse que a estória esta se encaminhando." **Sim, é, e confesso que o final da fic vai ser extremamente difícil para mim, porque os Volturi vão ter que entrar em cena e eu me sinto muito insegura quanto a isso. Não gosto deles, mas não quero exagerar nos traços dos Volturi a ponto de caricaturá-los. Enfim, vai ser um desafio ;) Mas estou bem ansiosa para trabalhar coma Jane... não sei porque, mas ela sempre me deu mais medo do que Aro ou Caius ou qualquer outro Volturi.**

"Respondendo sua pergunta, Jake vai voltar para a reserva no capítulo 23 a narrativa de Roland era pra ter sido muito diferente quando escrevi o planejamento da finc, mas acabou ganhando uma proporção que me surpreendeu e eu adorei. Espero que vc goste tbm", **eu estou gostando, mas devo dizer que as vezes fico meio , as vezes estou lendo e me pego pensando **_**Onde o Jake foi se meter? Tsc tsc tsc **_**KKKKK Você pretende seguir uma linha temporal contínua, ou vai chegar em algum momento em que pretende saltar alguns períodos? **

**Bom, flor, obrigada pelo carinho e pela incentivo ;* Aliás, notei que você não atualizou nesse sábado e fiquei triste =(**

**24. Do Outro Lado**

[JACOB]

"Ele é um cara legal", Leah disse, apoiando as mãos no deck e inclinando o rosto para o sol, "Bom demais. É isso que está me matando."

Só que ela não parecia estar tendo tantos problemas quanto queria fazer crer. Eu não a via há uns... sei lá, desde o casamento de Quill, e tudo que pude pensar quando estacionei na frente da casa de Sue e vi Leah descendo para o gramado foi _uau_. A Califórnia com certeza estava fazendo muito bem a ela, mas aquele sorriso que ela mal conseguia conter com certeza não tinha nada a ver com o sol de Los Angeles, e tudo a ver com um cara chamado Noah.

Por isso, quando Leah me disse aquilo, eu só consegui cruzar os braços e segurar uma risada, o que a fez abrir um olho e me espiar.

"Do que está rindo?"

"Fala sério, acha que sou assim tão idiota? Você está apaixonada."

Esperei que ela levantasse o dedo médio para mim, como a antiga Leah teria feito, mas ao invés disso ela encolheu os ombros e mexeu suavemente os pés dentro d'água, como uma garotinha tímida.

"É tão óbvio assim?"

Cocei a nuca.

"Tudo bem", ela suspirou, "É só que... é estranho. Sempre tive uma quedinha pelos mal encarados, e Noah é um príncipe encantado. Aquele garoto que você conhece no colegial e que te pede em casamento antes de ir para a faculdade. Não sei nem lidar com isso."

"Que tal assaltarem um banco juntos?"

"Acha que isso esquentaria o relacionamento?"

"No seu caso, com certeza."

"Hum... é uma ideia excitante."

O sorriso dela foi radiante, e eu virei o rosto para o outro lado e fingi olhar para as montanhas quando me dei conta de que, apesar do meu esforço, o sorriso que tentei dar em retribuição ficou congelado em minha boca numa careta esquisita.

Leah deu um assobio engraçado que pareceu com o som de um projétil caindo.

"O que foi agora?"

Estreitei os olhos para a paisagem. Era uma manhã atípica de fim de inverno em La Push, com céu parcialmente limpo, umidade leve e sol intenso, pelo menos para a média anual da região. Tudo bem, havia uma faixa escura pairando sobre as montanhas a oeste, sinal de que uma tempestade desabava no extremo sul do Canadá, mas não dava para esperar tanto da alagada província de Washington. O gelo da estação tinha derretido completamente, as pradarias recuperavam o verde fresco e já era possível ver dentes-de-leão cobrindo a grama alta. A água ainda estava gelada, mas talvez fosse só porque estávamos perto demais da nascente do rio...

"Jacob?"

Abaixei o rosto na direção de Leah, mas não a encarei.

"O que aconteceu? Seu humor está tão azedo que eu diria que andou chupando limão no café da manhã", ela esperou que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas isso não aconteceu, "Jake, fez de tudo para ficar com a sua garota, não foi? Muito bem, estão juntos agora, então porque tenho a sensação de que você está se segurando para não explodir?"

"Por que estou."

Fez-se um silêncio curto enquanto Leah tentava me desvendar. Um falcão passou planando no céu. Olhei para minhas mãos, muito limpas e macias, sem calos, e a constatação disso me irritou de uma tal forma que as fechei em punhos com força, sentindo como se pudesse realmente explodir. Caramba, eu queria isso. Estava doido por uma boa briga.

"Estou em abstinência", as palavras deslizaram pela minha língua, lentas como seiva escorrendo.

Leah soltou um muxoxo.

"Você e Renesmee, em abstinência? Difícil de acreditar."

"Não estou falando de sexo, Leah", abri e fechei os punhos, sentindo minha força fluindo pelos meus músculos, acumulando nas extremidades do meu corpo como energia elétrica num fio desencapado, "Há três noites cheguei em casa com a camisa manchada de sangue. Sempre tenho cuidado para não deixar provas do que andei fazendo, porque Renesmee não reage bem a isso, mas dessa vez eu...", passei a mão pelos cabelos, depois esfreguei o rosto, "Caramba, fazia muito tempo que eu não saía para caçar. E Seattle é um prato cheio, Leah, você sabe disso... Seattle é um maldito ninho de vampiros."

Leah se inclinou para frente, o olhar sério e analítico fixo em mim.

"Você se machucou?"

Balancei a cabeça.

"Foi só um corte idiota. Já estava quase curado quando cheguei em casa. Renesmee estava na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa, e quando me viu deixou a louça cair e ficou paralisada. Não gosto de mentir para ela, mas o que eu ia dizer? 'Querida, vou sair para esquartejar uns vampiros, volto antes do jantar'?"

"Espere aí, está me dizendo que ela ficou possessa porque você fez o que foi treinado para fazer?"

Havia choque na voz de Leah. Incredulidade. E isso me incomodou na mesma medida em que me agradou.

"Não. Ela sabe que preciso caçá-los, só não concorda com a forma que faço isso."

"O que, ela esperava que você os recolhesse num caminhão e os mandasse para uma ilha deserta?", ela jogou as mãos para cima, "Tenha a santa paciência! Eu não entendo essa garota, juro que não entendo. Ela aceitou essa... _coisa_ em você", apontou para a tatuagem em minhas costas, "E essa _coisa_ é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi na vida."

Eu sorri com ternura.

"Renesmee a acha bonitinha."

Leah arregalou os olhos.

"Estou dizendo, essa garota é _muito_ estranha."

Balancei a cabeça, mas não sabia mais o que dizer. Como explicar que a violência do que eu fazia era como um vício para o guerreiro dentro de mim? Como fazê-la entender que não bastava só matar aqueles malditos filhos da mãe, eu precisava destruí-los com os requintes de crueldade criativos.

"Não é nada bonito, não é?", Leah murmurou de repente, num tom completamente diferente de antes, "O que você faz com eles."

Balancei a cabeça outra vez, agora percebendo que as linhas na palma das minhas mãos eram quase invisíveis, e sem entender porque isso me perturbou.

"Não tenho controle quando a coisa começa. É o guerreiro que assume tudo, eu só posso esperar que termine para voltar para casa. Geralmente, o que sobra no final não é nada digno."

"Então ela tem alguma razão."

"Sim. Ela tem toda a razão."

"E quando isso acaba?"

Mais uma rodada de silêncio. Leah esticou as pernas bronzeadas e olhou para o horizonte. Depois de um momento, disse:

"Então pergunte para eles."

"Eles quem?"

Ela virou o rosto devagar e me encarou. Olhei bem no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos claros muito francos e intensos.

"Você sabe do que estou falando."

"Mas não sei como fazer isso. Se soubesse já teria feito."

"É uma questão de lógica", seus olhos desceram pelo meu rosto até meu peito, especulativos, "Se você não pode morrer porque é imortal... Então não vejo porque não tentar."

Comecei a seguir a linha de raciocínio de Leah. Seus olhos se fixaram nos meus novamente no momento em que entendi onde ela queria chegar. Levei a mão ao bolso interno da jaqueta e toquei o cabo da adaga negra que eu sempre a trazia de encontro ao peito. Não importava quanto tempo ela passasse em contato com minha pele, sua lâmina sempre estava numa temperatura média, nem quente, nem fria. Como tudo do _Outro Lado_.

O que Leah estava propondo era ousado, mas tinha quase cem por cento de chances de funcionar. Na verdade, era a única saída possível, e eu já andava cogitando dar aquele passo há algum tempo. Mas...

"Não posso fazer isso sozinho."

Os ombros de Leah estremeceram quando ela olhou para a lâmina afiada e muito lisa da adaga em minha mão. Precisou puxar o ar profundamente antes de falar:

"Tudo bem. Problema resolvido."

[LEAH]

Os minutos se arrastaram enquanto eu esperava Jacob do lado de fora da casa de Billy. Olhei para o relógio digital no painel do carro. Dez minutos. Meu Deus, íamos _mesmo_ fazer aquilo? E se não desse certo? E se não fosse como queríamos e sim como o _Outro Lado_ queria? E se os Espíritos não aprovassem nossa intromissão e castigassem Jacob por isso?

E se, e se, e se... Olhei para a adaga no banco do passageiro. O cabo em madrepérola negra era finamente talhado, com um suave reflexo esverdeado sob a claridade opaca do dia. A lâmina afiada chegava a emanar um brilho azulado. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, sentindo meu coração disparar e o ar se enroscar em minha garganta quando imaginei onde aquela lâmina estaria dali a alguns minutos. Santo Cristo, eu não ia conseguir...

A porta da casa se abriu de repente e Jacob saiu, o enorme corpo se curvando um pouco para passar por ela. Estava todo vestido de cores escuras, e enquanto o observava atravessar o gramado até o carro, um antigo calor se acendeu no fundo do meu estômago. Nos últimos três metros, ele deu uma corrida curta, abriu a porta do carro e entrou, fazendo o veículo sacudir com seu peso.

"Achou?", perguntei, depois pigarreei para limpar a voz.

Jacob ergueu um chaveiro enferrujado com uma chave relativamente grande cor de bronze. Seus lábios estavam curvados num sorriso, mas seus olhos escuros se mantinham estreitos e focados como o olhar vigilante de um lobo.

"Billy não trem muita imaginação para esconder coisas."

Dei a partida no carro.

"Mesmo assim, conseguiu nos fazer perder quinze minutos."

Jacob se remexeu no banco, enfiou a mão em baixo do traseiro e puxou a adaga. Um brilho estranho percorreu seu olhar enquanto ele a observava.

"Olha, Jake", comecei a dizer, manobrando para fora do terreno de Billy, "eu estava pensando que talvez não seja uma boa ideia..."

Jacob deu uma risada vibrante e sarcástica. O som foi dolorosamente agradável.

"Está brincando? É a ideia mais estúpida que eu já tive."

"Ei, não seja egoísta, também tenho participação nos lucros."

"Tá bom, essa é a ideia mais imbecil que _nós dois_ já tivemos."

"E mesmo assim quer continuar?"

Ele ergueu o quadril no banco uma segunda vez para guardar a chave no bolso traseiro do jeans, depois pousou a adaga no vão sobre o porta-luvas, observando-a de longe, como se fosse um objeto valioso numa exposição.

"É. Quero."

Segui pela rodovia na direção sul até chegar a uma placa de sinalização que alertava sobre a possibilidade de haver animais na pista, então virei à esquerda numa estradinha improvisada pelos quileutes e meio encoberta pela grama alta. Avancei mais um quilometro e então tive de parar, porque a vegetação engolia o caminho e a floresta ficava densa demais. Saltamos e cobrimos o restante da distância a pé.

De repente, Jacob parou e apoiou o antebraço numa árvore magrela e comprida que pareceu frágil como um graveto contra sua forma maciça. Eu estava meio ofegante pela caminhada, mas Jacob não dava sinais de cansaço.

"O que foi?",perguntei, parando alguns passos à frente dele.

"É por aqui."

Franzi a testa e consultei minha bússola.

"Tem certeza? Pelas minhas contas ainda faltam uns cinquenta metros."

"Não. É aqui", ele apontou para algum ponto à nossa frente, "Ali, depois daquelas árvores."

Nos aproximamos devagar. Eu não ia naquele lugar há meses, e aparentemente, Billy e Renesmee tampouco voltaram ali, porque o mato cobria quase totalmente o pequeno muro que marcava a entrada do Templo, e a hera tinha crescido a ponto de se espalhar pelos degraus da escada, dificultando a descida.

O sol quase nunca conseguia chegar ali em baixo, de modo que a umidade tornava o ar gelado e bolorento, pesado de respirar. A grade de acesso à entrada também estava tomada pela hera. Jacob as afastou, procurando a fechadura, mas então algo o deteve. Observei seus dedos passarem pelas grades, tateando as marcas que reconheci como sendo as que ele havia feito no dia em que voltou, quando tentou arrancar as barras de ferro para atacar Renesmee. Seu olhar escureceu como um eclipse encobrindo o sol.

"Foi aqui que tudo começou", ele murmurou.

Um calafrio sinistro percorreu minha espinha, e de repente tive muita consciência do peso da adaga no meu bolso traseiro.

"É aqui que tudo deveria acabar", falei.

Jacob engoliu em seco. Enfiou a chave na fechadura e a girou com dois cliques. As grades estavam emperradas por falta de uso, e foi preciso empurrá-las para que cedessem, rangendo e chiando.

Lá dentro, tudo era um breu. Apanhei minha lanterna no bolso da jaqueta e iluminei a câmara à nossa frente. O segundo portão estava mais conservado, e conseguimos abri-lo com facilidade, mas quando chegamos na segunda câmara, tive que parar. O ar ficou mais pesado. A sensação foi a de estar entrando num túmulo.

"Jacob, esse lugar me dá arrepios. Não gosto daqui."

Não virei o foco da lanterna na direção dele porque estava meio paralisada, mas escutei quando seus sapatos pesados desceram as escadas até o altar lá em baixo. Depois seus passos ecoaram pelo Templo.

"Está tudo exatamente igual", ele disse, "Só que mais sujo."

Diferente de mim, Jacob podia ver no escuro. Quando ele parou de andar e suas solas arranharam o mármore do chão, seus olhos focalizaram os meus. Um reflexo metálico esverdeado passou por eles, como o brilho da madrepérola negra de sua adaga. O reflexo oscilou quando ele piscou, me causando arrepios dos pés à cabeça. Virei o foco da lanterna na direção dele, ofuscando aquele brilho misterioso, e fiquei aliviada quando os olhos de Jacob voltaram ao normal.

Ele estendeu a mão na minha direção.

"Vamos lá, Leah", disse, "Preciso de você. Não posso fazer isso sozinho."

Assenti uma vez, mas não consegui sair do lugar. Jacob deu um sorriso e piscou um olho para mim.

"Se você me matar, juro que não vou morrer."

Engoli em seco e comecei a descer os degraus. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que o foco da lanterna dançava nas paredes. Pela minha visão periférica, vi quando Jacob foi até o altar de mármore branco e se ajoelhou diante dele, as mãos espalmadas no chão.

"Hã... droga, acho que não sei como fazer isso."

"Tente o básico. Uma oração, sei lá."

Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção, franzindo a testa.

"Só sei a Ave Maria e o Pai Nosso."

Olhei ao redor, como se alguma coisa pudesse pular na minha frente, se oferecendo como uma boa solução. Infelizmente, tudo que aconteceu foi um silêncio macabro.

"Fale com Eles. Diga que... precisa se comunicar."

Jacob se virou outra vez para o altar e respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou, os ombros largos e as costas ficando visivelmente rígidos sobre as roupas grossas. Quando falou, sua voz não passava de um sussurro solene.

"Peço permissão para entrar no _Outro Lado_. Peço permissão para... falar com aqueles que fizeram de mim o que sou agora. Peço permissão para passar para o _Outro Lado_. E peço permissão para voltar."

"Se essa for a vontade deles", murmurei, como se soprasse a resposta de uma questão da prova.

"Se essa for a vontade de Vocês", Jacob repetiu.

_Por favor, que seja a vontade deles_, rezei para mim mesma num desespero mudo. _Por favor, Deus, por favor, permita que Jacob volte._

Ele se calou, e nós dois esperamos. Eu não me movi, Jacob não se moveu. Nossos corações pulsaram. A câmara ficou tão silenciosa e quieta que não parecia real, até que, com o som de uma manta açoitando o ar, todos os archotes se acenderam ao mesmo tempo, me dando um susto tão grande que minha alma se desprendeu do corpo.

Jacob ficou de pé num pulo.

"Depressa! Pegue a adaga."

Ele puxou as mangas da jaqueta pelos braços e a atirou longe enquanto saltava sobre a mesa de mármore negro no centro da câmara, a mesma em que havia dormido por doze anos. Apanhei a adaga com dedos incertos e fui até ele. Uma brisa que não tinha origem soprava ao nosso redor, suave como um sussurro, me deixando arrepiada.

"Eles estão aqui."

Jacob tinha sido ligado numa tomada invisível – seu olhar penetrante faiscava nos meus de ansiedade. Ele tirou a camiseta e a jogou longe, se posicionando para mim. Parei ao lado da mesa, tomada pelo pânico. Não entendia como estava conseguindo me manter de pé, mas pelo menos toda aquela tensão me fazia apertar o cabo da adaga com tanta força que seria impossível errar o golpe.

Algo passou muito perto de mim, roçando os cabelos perto do meu pescoço.

"Eles estão aqui", repeti, meio engasgada.

"É, estão", Jacob disse, a voz rouca preenchendo toda a câmara, "Leah, abra os olhos. Não pode fazer isso de olhos fechados."

Droga, não percebi que tinha fechado os olhos. Os abri e olhei para ele. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos porque ele puxava o ar devagar e profundamente, e suas bochechas estavam um pouco coradas pela agitação. O verde de seus olhos parecia mais intenso por causa do brilho da adrenalina, selvagens. Eu não era mais apaixonada por ele, mas nunca ia deixar de admirá-lo, porque ele nunca recuava.

Nem mesmo quando ergui a adaga diante de seu peito nu.

Olhei para a pele acobreada e acetinada sob a luz âmbar do fogo, para o lugar onde eu deveria cravar aquela coisa, o mandando direto para o _Outro Lado_. Meu deus, ia ser bem em cima daquele músculo sobre seu coração, aquele músculos que parecia uma placa de aço. Seria como perfurar uma parede com um canivete.

Comecei a soluçar.

"Leah"

O fogo nos archotes aumentou, as labaredas se esticaram para o teto como braços louvando o céu. O verde nos olhos de Jacob se intensificou, começando a emitir um leve brilho verde neón. A mão que não segurava a adaga pairou sobre o peito dele, trêmula e frouxa. Em algum lugar, vozes distantes e tambores entoaram um cântico numa língua que eu não conhecia.

"Agora, Leah."

A ponta da adaga encostou na carne de Jacob. Seu coração deu uma batida fora do ritmo.

_Oh, meu deus._

"_Agora_, Leah. Faça!"

Firmei a outra mão no peito dele, puxei o ar e peguei impulso. Então encarei os olhos sobrenaturais de Jacob.

"Se não voltar, vou atrás de você, seu filho da mãe. Nem que seja no inferno."

Ele assentiu e molhou os lábios. Tomei fôlego e...

Jacob ergueu a mão.

"Espere, espere!"

"O que?"

"Não conte para Renesmee. Ela não ia, hã, ficar feliz. Tudo bem, era só isso. Agora pode ir."

Tomei fôlego outra vez.

"Maldição", rugi, e então enfiei a lâmina da adaga até o talo no peito dele.

Senti quando ela cortou o músculo duro, separando as camadas, até finalmente atingir o órgão que pulsava por atrás dele, o paralisando num torpor, como os ponteiros de um relógio parando de funcionar. Então três coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: o brilho esverdeado nos olhos de Jacob morreu de repente, ele caiu inerte na mesa dura e fria e o fogo nos archotes se extinguiu, mergulhando a câmara na escuridão novamente.

Apanhei a lanterna depressa, gemendo de medo, a acendi e mirei o corpo de Jacob na minha frente. Nenhuma gota de sangue escorria de seu peito, e as tatuagens que cobriam seus ombros até os cotovelos tinham desaparecido.

Virei a lanterna e olhei ao redor, esperando ver coisas perto das paredes, embora não soubesse o que exatamente esperava ver. Mas eu estava sozinha, sem nenhuma brisa, nenhum cântico estranho, nenhuma presença alheia.

Apenas eu e o sono profundo de Jacob.

[RENESMEE]

O som que o corpo de Nahuel fez quando o atirei no chão foi abafado pelo estrondo do trovão que cortou o céu escuro sobre nossas cabeças. Mas deu para ter uma ideia do impacto das costas dele contra a terra dura pelo modo como seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu quando o ar escapou de seus pulmões.

Emmett soltou um palavrão e tive um vislumbre de minha mãe dando um passo à frente antes de Edward erguer a mão e a deter. Todos olhavam para Nahuel. A apreensão tomou a clareira, e minha satisfação comigo mesma sumiu tão depressa quanto veio quando me dei conta de que talvez tivesse pegado um _pouquinho_ pesado.

Nahuel fez uma careta de dor, apertando os olhos com força.

"Ah, não... Me desculpe! Mas que droga...", me ajoelhei ao lado dele, "Droga, droga, droga..."

"Não mexa nele, Renesmee", ouvi Carlisle dizendo, "Pode ter quebrado uma costela."

Minhas mãos flutuaram sobre o corpo rígido de Nahuel. Ele abriu um olho para espiar meu rosto e sorriu, a máscara de dor se desfazendo num esgar.

"Está para chegar o dia em que uma garota bonitinha como você vai me nocautear", sua mão enorme sacudiu meu queixo antes que ele ficasse de pé num salto ágil.

Ouvi o suspiro de alívio de Esme, o arfar indignado de Alice e a risadinha de Rosalie, e tudo isso junto somado ao meu mau humor fez com que eu bufasse de raiva.

"Seu idiota."

Nossa luta recomeçou, só que dessa vez eu não estava mais treinando. Infelizmente, Nahuel era bom o suficiente para se defender sem fazer muito esforço, o que só apimentava minha vingança. Com a visão e os sentidos apurados, lutar com ele era quase como tentar equilibrar uma pilha de pratos e coçar o joelho ao mesmo tempo – o que significa dizer que era meio complicado. Eu me saía bem usando minhas novas habilidades isoladas, mas quando reunia todas elas, não conseguia controlar tudo ao mesmo tempo; não sabia se prestava atenção aos golpes dele ou se calculava mentalmente minha força e a agilidade para rebatê-los, o que resultava numa sucessão de movimentos desengonçados e pesados demais.

Nahuel era muito rápido e preciso como a trajetória de uma flecha, mas eu era uma adversária perigosa, não por saber demais, mas por não ter a menor noção da minha força. Já tinha quebrado o nariz dele sem querer três vezes, e deslocado seu maxilar cinco vezes. Embora isso me deixasse envergonhada, Nahuel apenas colocava os próprios ossos no lugar com estalos secos e balançava a cabeça para mim, como se repreendesse uma criança atrapalhada.

Então, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia ter realmente pena dele. Especialmente quando me dava conta de que estava me matando para acertá-lo e que ele defendia meus golpes como se afastasse uma garotinha birrenta.

Parei de atacá-lo e apertei os punhos ao lado do corpo..

"Pare de se defender", sibilei.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um meio sorriso surgindo nos lábios proporcionais.

"Não."

"Lute comigo, droga!"

"Ela é das minhas", Emmett disse, alongando tanto as vogais que era como se estivesse me chamando de gostosa.

"Tem certeza de que está bem, Nahuel?", Esme perguntou, apreensiva.

Ele piscou um olho para ela. O gesto foi despretensioso, mas combinado àquele sorrisinho desdenhoso, parecia um galanteio.

Revirei os olhos.

"Porque precisamos de plateia?"

Nahuel fez um maneio de cabeça.

"Não é plateia, são candidatos."

"Candidatos ao quê?"

Outro trovão cortou o céu e sacudiu a terra, iluminando por um segundo os jardins, a mansão da minha família e os oito vampiros na clareira. Os olhos de Nahuel se estreitaram nos meus, e vi sua motivação se formar no fundo de cada um deles antes que seus músculos entrassem em ação.

O que obviamente fez muita diferença.

Quando Nahuel girou para me atacar pela lateral, eu já estava atrás dele, o imobilizando numa chave de braço. Pegando-o de surpresa, foi fácil atirá-lo no chão – dessa vez de barriga para baixo, com o rosto colado na grama úmida. É claro que ele podia reagir, mas antes que o fizesse, saí de cima dele e recuei.

Nahuel espalmou as mãos na terra e se ergueu flexionando os braços. Os músculos alongados de seus ombros e costas se contraíram enquanto ele levantava. Sacudiu a areia das calças e passou as mãos pelo moicano.

"Como eu _ia_ dizendo", falou com suavidade, como se não tivesse acabado de tentar me derrubar num ataque surpresa e levado o troco, "sua família está aqui para um teste muito simples."

Olhei para os Cullen, e eles olharam para mim. Edward franziu a testa para Nahuel, obviamente ouvindo seus planos antes que ele os dissesse.

"Que teste?", perguntei.

Nahuel andou até a árvore em que havíamos deixado os casacos e vestiu o dele. Então, o treino tinha terminado?

"Eu não diria que sua maior habilidade é a luta", ele disse, voltando para perto de nós, "mas com toda certeza você é muito boa em antecipar movimentos", suas sobrancelhas se ergueram numa expressão que parecia sublinhar suas palavras, "Mas será que é boa em fazer isso com _todos eles juntos?_"

Jasper cruzou os braços numa postura que concedia a Nahuel algum crédito, Edward deu um sorriso que indicava justamente o contrário e Rosalie e minha mãe se entreolharam.

"Quer que ela lute com todos nós juntos?", Emmett perguntou, de repente empolgado, "Isso vai ser frenético... Ai! Rosalie, mas o que..."

"Não vou lutar contra minha própria filha", minha mãe falou num tom cordial, "Não posso vê-la como uma adversária. Simples assim."

Nahuel assentiu, sem lhe dar muita atenção, enquanto Edward pousava uma mão na nuca dela, dispensando comentários.

"Não quero que lutem com ela...", Nahuel começou a dizer com voz cansada.

"Sabe que isso é impossível", protestei.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim.

"Só quero que se _defenda_ deles..."

Alice falou de repente em sua voz de sino:

"Isso não vai ser muito divertido."

"Ah, é verdade", o brilho da empolgação de Nahuel se apagou um pouco "Sempre esqueço de você."

"Eu _sei_", ela sorriu, como se isso fosse demais.

Olhei para Jasper e Emmett, que estavam mais perto de mim. Nenhum dos dois parecia discordar da sugestão. Jasper se mantinha quieto e atento, apenas esperando, e Emmett quicava um pouco no mesmo lugar, como um lutador se aquecendo antes de entrar no round. Carlisle e Esme tinham recuado um passo para trás, embora tivessem expressões idênticas de curiosidade, Alice estava apertando os lábios com força para não deixar escapar o resultado do teste e Rosalie mantinha os olhos dourados fixos em mim, me observando com a mesma atenção com que eu os observava.

Depois de fazer a volta pelo grupo de vampiros, meu olhar parou novamente em Nahuel. Achei ter visto um sorrisinho se formando no canto de seus lábios.

Assenti lentamente.

"Muito bem", ele disse no mesmo tom imparcial que Carlisle usava para diagnosticar seus pacientes, os olhos analisando o céu por alguma razão que não compreendi, "Se posicionem."

Emmett e Jasper se colocaram há uns três metros de distância de mim, depois Rosalie se fixou ao lado de Jasper.

"Cuidado, garota", Jasper sussurrou para mim, aquele olhar lunático e intenso me estudando, "São três contra um."

"Vocês ouviram Nahuel", Rosalie disse num tom reprovador, o olhando de soslaio, "Não vai ser uma luta, só um teste de defesa."

O sorriso de Emmett era ambíguo – caloroso e desafiador. É claro que _para ele_ não ia ser só um teste.

Todos ficaram muito quietos. Um terceiro trovão estrondou no ar, dessa vez mais próximo. As nuvens pesadas que se acumulavam no horizonte começavam a deslizar mais depressa na direção de Vancouver, adensando sobre a copa das árvores. Todos os Cullen olharam para o céu em expectativa, parecendo esperar o mesmo que Nahuel.

A eletricidade da tempestade iminente recaiu sobre a clareira como um manto pesado, mantendo todos sob uma nuvem de tensão.

O vento parou de soprar. Por alguns minutos, nenhuma folha se moveu. O cheiro doce e fresco da chuva tomou a clareira. Um suave roçar, como o sussurro de dois amantes, percorreu o ar ao nosso redor, e então olhei para cima. O sol encoberto pulsava por trás das nuvens cinza perolado, criando contornos luminosos ao redor delas, e as gotas se formaram lá no alto como pingentes de cristal num lustre gigantesco, muito minúsculas e perfeitamente redondas. O reflexo da manhã acendeu cada uma delas, as tornando cintilantes como estrelas ao meio dia.

Pelo canto do olho esquerdo vi quem deixou a formação primeiro. Rosalie avançou, ao mesmo tempo em que Jasper corria na direção oposta, se preparando para um ataque lateral, como Nahuel havia feito. Compreendi o que aconteceria antes que Jasper e Rose saltassem sobre mim – me abaixei e passei no meio deles, me aproximando perigosamente do enorme corpo de Emmett, que sorriu para mim como se dissesse "Olá". Ele ergueu o braço esquerdo para me jogar no chão, encaixando o cotovelo em minha clavícula, mas eu virei a tempo de me chocar contra seu peito pelo outro lado, o fazendo girar no eixo.

Os lindos cabelos louros de Rosalie se agitaram ao seu redor quando ela se abaixou e girou no chão, uma perna esticada pronta para me dar uma rasteira. Se recompondo depressa, Jasper e Emmett me cercaram novamente. O braço de Jasper passou por minhas costas, tentando me empurrar para o chão, mas eu me curvei para baixo e tudo que ele conseguiu foi dar um rasante no alto da minha cabeça. O vulto claro de Rosalie passou pela minha frente, e eu entendi que agora ela me atacaria por trás. Com outro giro, a empurrei nos braços de Jasper enquanto outro trovão estremecia a clareira. As ondas sonoras do estrondo foram tão intensas que detonaram as gotas de chuva há um palmo de nossas cabeças.

Foi um erro ter me desconcentrado, o que deu a Emmett a vantagem para me agarrar pela cintura e tentar me derrubar. Eu não o venceria usando a força. Se ele conseguisse fechar os braços ao meu redor, já era. Felizmente, percebi isso a tempo de me esgueirar por entre seus dedos. Senti quando suas mãos tocaram as mechas do meu cabelo, os cachos se enroscando em seus punhos do tamanho de bolas de beisebol.

Virei para trás e vi Jasper e Rosalie abaixados no chão, olhando para mim com uma expressão de assombro divertido, e Emmett paralisado ao lado deles, encarando as próprias mãos como se fossem armas com defeito.

E então, a primeira gota de chuva atingiu a clareira, há menos de dois centímetros do meu pé direito.

A segunda caiu perto do tênis de Rosalie, a terceira e quarta sobre os cabelos caóticos de Jasper, e a tempestade finalmente desabou, uma cortina cristalina prismando as cores do arco-íris.

Ninguém parecia capaz de falar. Mas foi Alice quem se recuperou primeiro, talvez porque aquilo tudo não fosse novidade para ela.

"Então ela tem outro dom", disse, animada, unindo as palmas da mão, "Como vamos chamá-lo?"

"Eu não diria que é um dom...", Carlisle refletiu, "Mas, sim, Renesmee com certeza tem uma boa vantagem numa luta. A defesa pessoal."

"Um escudo, como Bella", Edward disse, olhando de minha mãe para mim com ar intrigado, "Só que de outra ordem."

Nahuel rodeou Jasper e Rosalie e se aproximou de mim. Tocou meu queixo com cuidado, me analisando como se eu fosse um objeto valioso num museu. Seus olhos me encararam com uma intensidade desconcertante.

"Eu sabia que não estava perdendo meu tempo. Sempre soube disso."

Abri a boca para responder uma gracinha, mas foi quando senti o golpe que me fez perder o fôlego e me dobrar para frente. Meu coração afundou no peito como se um punhal o tivesse cravado, mas a dor que fez meus joelhos cederem não foi física. Se Nahuel não estivesse perto o bastante para me segurar, eu teria ido de cara no chão antes mesmo de perder os sentidos.

[JACOB]

A primeira coisa que percebi foi que estava cego, e que a cegueira era branca. Eu não podia estar de olhos fechados, porque se assim fosse, veria tudo preto. Não, meus olhos estavam abertos e a claridade ali era tão absurda que penetrava pelos meus olhos feito agulhas, ferindo-os. E não adiantava fechá-los ou tapar o rosto com as mãos porque, de algum modo, toda aquela luz continuava ali, logo atrás de minhas pálpebras, pipocando em milhares de luzinhas vermelhas como se eu tivesse olhado o sol por muito tempo.

"Abra os olhos, Guerreiro", aquela voz andrógina de meus sonhos falou em algum lugar.

E de repente, toda a luz desapareceu. Abri os olhos e eles se contraíram automaticamente, ainda lembrando da dor da ofuscação, mas o que vi na minha frente não foi nada celestial.

Era a praia de La Push.

Tinha dado errado? Que diabos estava acontecendo?

Pisquei várias vezes, ajustando meus olhos àquele novo cenário, e foi então que percebi os detalhes. As cores eram mais vivas e se misturavam umas às outras de maneira meio indistinta, como os contornos de uma lembrança antiga. O som das ondas rolando pela areia tinha um suave eco, como se a praia inteira estivesse cercada por uma enorme redoma. Lá em cima o céu era estrelado, de um azul profundo e aveludado, o tipo de céu que não existia de verdade. O tipo de cenário que um artista pintaria numa tela.

Lá em baixo, na areia, uma moça brincava com uma criança. Estava longe o bastante para que eu não visse os traços de seus rostos, mas perto o suficiente para que eu percebesse que ela era bonita e estranhamente familiar, e que a criança era um garotinho de quatro ou cinco anos. Ambos tinham cabelos escuros, e os da mulher, muito longos e lisos, refletiam um bonito brilho acetinado.

A criança correu para a água, sua risada reverberando pela praia toda.

"Não, J." a mulher gritou com ternura, "Não faça isso, vai estragar seus sapatos. Venha aqui."

O garoto voltou, ela o ergueu no colo para tirar seus tênis minúsculos e o devolveu a areia.

Meus olhos arderam. Aquela não era a praia de La Push, não de verdadeira. Era a _minha_ praia de La Push, a que ficara gravada em minhas memórias mais íntimas.

A mulher abraçou o próprio corpo enquanto observava o garoto correr sobre a espuma das ondas, e fiquei assombrado pela semelhança do gesto. Renesmee fazia exatamente a mesma coisa, só que em situações diferentes. A mulher virou o rosto na minha direção e finalmente me viu. Começou a andar devagar até mim, mas eu não precisava estar mais perto para saber de quem se tratava.

Sara.

Usava o vestido que eu me lembrava ser o que mais gostava, comprido com estampa floral. Quando caminhava, uma luminescência suave escapava pela barra do vestido, refletido na areia branca.

"Olá, Guerreiro", ela disse, mas havia algo errado com sua voz. Não era como eu me lembrava, carinhosa e delicada. Não era a voz de uma mãe falando com um filho, mas de uma rainha saudando um cavaleiro, "Seja bem vindo."

"_Isso_ é o _Outro Lado?_", perguntei, mal conseguindo disfarçar a decepção, "Minhas próprias lembranças?"

A mulher balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Essa é a apenas a forma como encontramos de tornar sua visita suportável. Nenhum humano sobrevive ao ver o _Outro Lado_. Você disse que queria voltar, e só é possível assim", ela se virou para a paisagem e a observou com olhos atentos e sábios que não eram os de minha mãe, "É uma bonita lembrança. Foi você quem a escolheu."

Encarei com mau humor a mulher.

"Não escolhi nada disso. Não escolhi nem mesmo ser o que me tornei."

"Sim, você escolheu. Essa é sua lembrança mais secreta, a que não compartilha com ninguém, nem consigo mesmo. Por isso foi a que brotou primeiro no momento em que fez a passagem", ela olhou para si mesma, observando as próprias roupas, "Sinto muito se estou maculando a imagem de sua mãe. Era necessário assumir um rosto, e achei que assim seria mais fácil para você."

Engoli em seco. Era mesmo o rosto de Sara que estava na minha frente, mas assumindo as expressões erradas. A vontade que tive de abraçá-la quando a reconheci deu lugar a um vazio humilhante e doloroso.

"Onde ela está?", perguntei.

A mulher me olhou longamente antes de responder.

"O _Outro Lado_ não é o céu, nem o paraíso. Não é sequer um espaço a ser considerado. Em palavras simples, é um conceito. Há a matéria, há o que se pode ver, tocar, cheirar, e há o que não se vê, não se toca e não se cheira. Mesmo assim, existe. Se sente. É a energia eterna de tudo que vive ou viveu um dia, absolutamente tudo. Então, quando você me pergunta onde sua mãe está, só posso responder que ela ainda existe, e que está por aí, em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo", ela tocou a própria testa, "Especialmente aqui, em sua memória."

Não engoli aquela resposta, mas passei para a próxima pergunta:

"E o que é você?"

"Sou quem o treinou, Guerreiro", os olhos escuros de Sara ganharam uma profundidade desnorteante. Foi como encarar o próprio infinito – não dava para olhar por muito tempo.

Assenti lentamente.

"Ceeerto, tudo bem. Olha só, antes que você comece a dizer _que a força esteja com você_ e esse tipo de coisa, quero deixar claro que é Jacob Black quem está aqui. Nada de Guerreiro."

Olhar inexpressivo.

"É verdade."

Abri a boca para contra argumentar, mas parei no meio do caminho. Sério, tão fácil assim?

"Aqui, você e o Guerreiro são coisas distintas", Sara falou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto, "Mas não consigo mais vê-lo apenas como Jacob Black. Sinto muito, você é muito mais do que isso. Quais sãos suas perguntas?"

"Quero saber quando tudo isso vai acabar. Quando vou ficar livre desse maldito Guerreiro e dessas tatuagens e continuar vivendo minha vida como ela era antes dessa bagunça começar."

"É uma pena", ela disse, desviando o olhar para o garotinho brincando lá em baixo, "Já que veio falar como Jacob Black, suponho que ficará sem suas respostas."

"Por quê?"

"Porque quem as tem é o Guerreiro. Ele sabe o que deve fazer e por consequência você também sabe."

"Devo ir atrás dos Volturi."

Ela assentiu educadamente.

"Foi para isso que o treinei. O tempo deles já passou."

Cruzei os braços e firmei a postura.

"E se eu não quiser ir?"

Seus olhos voltaram a se fixar em mim. A inteligência neles chegava a ser assustadora.

"Sou obrigado a aceitar?"

"Sabe que não é. Só precisa fazer a escolha."

A_ escolha_. A maldita escolha.

"Então é isso? É essa a escolha que preciso fazer? Ficar e tentar ser feliz com as pessoas que amo ou ir embora para morrer no meio de um monte de vampiros filhos da mãe?", a raiva ferveu em meu sangue, minha voz começou a subir, mas não me importei. Ela não era mesmo Sara, e fosse quem fosse ou o que fosse, não tinha meu respeito, "Eu não ligo para essa droga de equilíbrio. Não me importa se Seattle vai afundar num mar de sangue, se os Volturi vão dominar o mundo ou que merda seja, isso não é da minha conta! Sabe o que é da minha conta?", cheguei mais perto e pronunciei bem as palavras enquanto encarava aquele olhar impassível, "A dor que uma certa garota vai sofrer se eu for embora pela, deixa eu ver, enésima vez!"

"Vai ter que deixá-la."

Eu achei graça.

"Sério? Quem vai me obrigar a isso?"

"Você mesmo."

Ri outra vez, mas a seriedade da mulher tirou a graça da piada.

"Está pensando da forma errada", ela disse com simplicidade, "Tem medo de fazer o que deve ser feito e esse medo está bloqueando suas decisões. Não pode vê-las com clareza porque só consegue pensar em si mesmo e no que sente por aquela garota."

Fechei os punhos e dei um passo na direção dela, furioso. Por um segundo, hesitei, porque olhei para o corpo pequeno e frágil de Sara e o afeto nublou minha ira. Mas então lembrei que não era ela. Não era Sara. E a dor disso foi como gasolina para o fogo da minha raiva, mas quando ia começar a falar, ela apontou para a praia.

"Veja. É disso que estou falando."

Olhei para o lugar onde o garotinho estava brincando, mas a criança tinha sumido. No lugar dela agora havia duas pessoas. A garota era alta e delgada, mas parecia pequena nos braços do cara enorme que a abraçava por atrás. O vento agitava os cabelos e o vestido dela, os jogando contra seu rosto de boneca. Ambos olhavam para o mar como se vislumbrassem o futuro, e estavam sorrindo do jeito que só duas pessoas muito felizes conseguiam fazer.

E embora eu estivesse olhando para mim e Renesmee, sabia que aquela felicidade ali nunca ia existir. Não era real. Só uma projeção, um truque barato do meu subconsciente.

"Seus sentimentos estão minando suas lembranças", Sara murmurou ao meu lado.

"O que é aquilo?",perguntei, apontando para uma delicada cintilância dourada que rodeava o casal.

A mulher quase sorriu enquanto os olhava. Me perguntei qual seria o efeito, e cheguei à conclusão de que provavelmente seu sorriso era tão perturbador quanto seu olhar.

"É a energia da vida", sua voz era triste, "É mais forte em vocês por que... porque a vida sempre é mais forte onde há amor."

Estreitei os olhos para aquele brilho dourado. Ele girava à nossa volta como se fluísse, moldando-se aos nossos movimentos e girando num torvelinho para cima, se espalhando por tudo ao redor – o mar prateado, a floresta lá atrás, as pedras, o universo estrelado. Quando Renesmee se soltou de mim e caminhou pela praia, aquele fino pó fluiu dos meus dedos para os dela, e mesmo quando nossas mãos se soltaram, o elo não se desfez, mas permaneceu nos unindo numa rede invisível.

Lembrei do que havia sentido quando Renesmee me mostrou como nossa energia nos ligava. E eu estava _vendo_ aquela energia agora. Estava vendo a olho nu o que existia entre nós dois.

"É isso que quer que eu deixe?", perguntei num sussurro fraco. Balancei a cabeça, olhando para o casal feliz na praia, "Não consigo entender. Se não devíamos ficar juntos, porque sempre acontece de novo? Porque...estamos ligados assim?", ergui os olhos para Sara, "Pode me responder isso? Não, espere, tenho uma pergunta melhor. Porque _eu_? Porque não Sam ou Seth ou Tyler ou qualquer outro quileute?"

Sara piscou e olhou para mim.

"Ainda não está preparado para essas respostas. Lamento muito, mas precisa voltar agora..."

"Não pode me mandar embora! Não terminei de..."

As palavras ficaram emboladas na minha garganta quando ela tocou em meu rosto. A sensação foi tão poderosa e intensa que arfei, mas não havia calor nem frio naquela palma, apenas um toque indistinto, sem peso ou textura.

Os olhos inumanos de Sara me observaram com atenção.

"Não pretendíamos que fosse assim. O Guerreiro escolhe seu aliado, _ele_ dita as regras. Por alguma razão, ele quis você, e será assim até o fim. Escute com atenção: volte para casa, se despeça da garota e pare de lutar. Tem tido sonhos com ele, não é?"

Assenti, incapaz de falar. Sara suspirou.

"Ele não vai desistir. Se continuar resistindo, vai miná-lo até destruí-lo. Ceda, antes que seja tarde demais."

Ela afastou a mão, me deixando respirar. Puxei o ar em rápidas lufadas, sentindo meu corpo inteiro eletrizado.

"Não vou deixar Renesmee. Não _posso_ deixá-la, não consegue entender?", era exasperante tentar encontrar uma forma de dizer aquilo, porque simplesmente não existiam palavras, "Eu teria de arrancá-la. Teria que... me matar."

Sara deu um sorriso triste e terno, e pela primeira vez pareceu-se com minha verdadeira mãe.

"Então morrerá. De uma forma ou de outra", ela abaixou os olhos e começou a se afastar.

"Espere! O que..."

A pele castanha de Sara ficou de repente muito clara, clara a ponto de irradiar, e aquele clarão aumentou como um sol explodindo, inundando tudo com uma luz ofuscante e insuportável. A areia, as pessoas lá em baixo, o mar, o céu e a floresta – o mundo inteiro se apagou por trás dela. Gritei de dor quando a luz feriu meus olhos, me obrigando a fechá-los.

Caí de costas numa superfície dura e lisa, muito fria. Tentei levantar, mas algo pesado impedia meus movimentos, uma força me imobilizando. Então percebi que não havia nada em cima de mim, era apenas o peso do meu próprio corpo voltando à realidade.

A adaga que me cravava no _Outro Lado_ foi retirada de mim com um puxão violento. Senti a lâmina deslizando pela minha carne, libertando meu coração, que voltou a bater num ritmo tão frenético que foi como ser despertado com uma descarga de mil volts.

"Jesus!", Leah gritou, levando a mão à boca.

Depois de toda aquela claridade, me acostumar com a escuridão do Templo levou alguns minutos, nos quais Leah correu pela câmara à procura da adaga.

"Porque não funcionou?", ela perguntou, "O que fizemos de errado?"

"Funcionou", caramba, que puta dor de cabeça.

Leah se virou para mim, boquiaberta.

"O que? Você caiu nessa mesa e voltou, tipo, uns dez segundos depois!", ela parou na minha frente, agitada, mirando a lanterna na minha cara, "Jake, porque você..."

"Merda, Leah, tire isso de cima de mim!"

"Desculpe", ela abaixou o foco, "Porque voltou tão depressa?"

"Ela me expulsou", meus olhos ardiam como se as retinas estivessem pegando fogo.

"Ela quem?"

"Sara."

Leah abriu mais os olhos.

"Você viu sua... _mãe_?"

"Ela não era minha mãe."

Uma ruga surgiu entre suas sobrancelhas quando ela fez uma careta de confusão.

"Sara não era sua mãe?"

Desci da mesa e apanhei minha camisa no chão.

"A mulher que estava lá não era Sara, só se parecia com ela", a vesti e comecei a procurar minha jaqueta, "Isso não importa, ela não respondeu minhas perguntas, só ficou falando em enigmas e do nada resolveu me dar um passa fora."

"Isso é... frustrante", Leah murmurou, fazendo parecer uma pergunta.

Saímos do Templo, atravessamos todo o caminho de volta até o carro, e dessa vez fui eu quem dirigi até a reserva, porque estava tão puto que precisava distrair minha cabeça. Meu celular começou a tocar no bolso do meu casaco, que estava no colo de Leah. Ela revirou a jaqueta e o apanhou. Leu o nome do contato.

"Cullen", me passou o aparelho.

"Jacob", falei.

"Ah, eu disse que ele estava vivo", Alice murmurou para alguém do outro lado da linha, "Ah, oi, Jake, só estava checando uma coisa."

"Seja sincera, queria ouvir minha voz."

"É uma opção, mas preciso desligar porque coloquei a ligação no viva-voz e Rosalie está enfiando o dedo na garganta."

"Mande um beijinho para ela."

Algum bufou perto de Alice.

"Ela mandou outro."

Deixei Leah na casa de Sue e peguei a estrada em direção à casa de Billy. O tempo estava começando a fechar, e isso significava que, embora fosse um sábado, Charlie não ia ficar pescando com ele até tarde. Sua viatura estava estacionada na frente da casa, no lugar da caminhonete 4x4 de Billy. Ainda não tinham chegado.

Tomei um banho, vesti um jeans velho e uma camiseta e sentei no sofá para zapear alguns canais antes de enfrentar meu pai. O velho era difícil, e eu tinha adiado aquela conversa até onde podia para manter a convivência num nível agradável. Agora, porém, não me importava em arrancar dele a verdade, nem que para isso fosse preciso torturá-lo esfregando uma pena na planta dos pés.

Quarenta minutos depois, dois faróis cortaram a parede da sala enquanto a caminhonete de Billy era estacionada ao lado da viatura. Portas foram abertas, risadas trovejantes foram ouvidas lá fora, e uns cinco minutos depois Charlie entrou empurrando a cadeira de rodas de Billy.

O sorriso descontraído deixou seus rostos e ambos me olharam como se eu fosse um parente distante que do nada resolveu aparecer.

"Achei que ia voltar para Seatlle", Billy disse.

"Tenho umas coisas para resolver aqui", respondi.

Charlie acenou para mim, o sorriso franco voltando aos poucos. Billy girou sua cadeira de rodas até a mesa da cozinha e depositou sobre ela a vasilha plástica que trazia no colo, carregada de peixes. Depois resmungou alguma coisa para Charlie, Charlie lhe deu um tapinha no ombro e se despediu de nós.

"Como foi seu dia, filho?", Billy perguntou, parando casualmente ao lado do sofá.

Estiquei as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro. Na televisão, George Cloney dava uma de durão em algum filme de ação que provavelmente levou o Oscar no ano passado. Agora, a Sony exibia o filme em horário nobre, quando todos os que fingiam assisti-lo já tinham baixado uma versão pirata no computador.

"Animado."

"Leah está diferente, não é?"

"Sue comentou?"

Billy fechou a cara. Até hoje não tinha engolido essa história de Sue ter escolhido Charlie ao invés dele. Meu velho, vaidoso como uma colegial.

"Sue não comentou nada. Leah esteve aqui na semana passada para deixar um pão de ló. Nós nos vimos, só isso. E ela finalmente está tendo o que merece."

"É."

Billy assentiu com veemência, olhou de soslaio para mim e começou a girar a cadeira de rodas na direção do corredor.

"Vou dar um telefonema. Pode guardar o peixe na geladeira, por favor?"

Ele já tinha desaparecido antes de terminar a frase. Caramba, o velho tinha uns bons setenta anos e andava numa cadeira de rodas, mas às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que quando virávamos as costas, ele saía por aprontando todas.

Desliguei a televisão, enfiei o peixe no congelador e fui atrás dele. Billy estava folheando sua agenda quando sentei na cadeira à sua frente e o encarei. Ele fingiu com toda a cara de pau aprimorada ao longo dos anos que não estava me vendo. Estendeu o braço para o gancho do telefone, mas eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele e o detive. Seus olhos enrugados e vivos fitaram os meus.

"O que você sabe, pai?"

Billy fez um movimento para trás, surpreso.

"O que eu sei sobre o que?"

Me inclinei em sua direção, travei a cadeira de rodas e empurrei o telefone para longe. Depois apoiei os cotovelos nos joelhos e o encarei.

"Pergunta errada, pai. A pergunta certa é: _Por onde você quer começar, Jacob_?", Billy piscou para mim, aturdido, "Que tal começar me dizendo porque escondeu de mim esse tempo todo que existia uma maneira de me livrar do Guerreiro?"

[BELLA]

Às três e vinte da madrugada, um grito cortou o silêncio da casa. Antes que eu me movesse, Edward já tinha saltado da cama e vestido uma calça.

"Alice", eu murmurei quando nossos olhares se encontraram.

Corremos para o quarto dela, que ficava no final do corredor, e quando chegamos lá, a porta já estava aberta. Rosalie e Emmett impediam a passagem, e Edward teve que empurrá-los para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele entrou no quarto e eu aproveitei a oportunidade para olhar por cima do ombro de Rosalie.

O que vi não fez o menor sentido.

Alice estava caída no chão, agarrando a cabeça e gritando como se estivesse sofrendo um acesso enquanto Jasper tentava desesperadamente contê-la. Carlisle e Esme a olhavam totalmente chocados e paralisados.

A cena toda foi registrada em minha mente em menos de uma fração de segundo. Então, de repente, Edward caiu de joelhos no chão e curvou-se sobre si mesmo, enterrando os dedos nos cabelos com tanta força a ponto de arrancá-los.

"O que está acontecendo?", gritei para todos ao mesmo tempo, como se alguém ali soubesse a resposta e a escondesse de mim.

"Shh", Jasper tomou Alice nos braços e sussurrou.

Mas ela não parecia estar ali. Enquanto gritava sem parar numa agonia horrível, seus olhos dourados fitavam o teto numa espécie de transe. Todo seu pequeno corpo estava duro como um músculo estirado e as mãos se contorciam em garras, tentando afastar alguma coisa que não víamos. Alice estava tendo uma visão, e o que quer que seu dom a estivesse mostrando, era suficientemente assustador para afetar a mente de Edward por tabela.

"Sai da mente dela!", ordenou Carlisle para ele, chegando à mesma conclusão que eu.

Os músculos das costas de Edward se contraíram. Ele rugiu alto, e o som inquietante me tirou do lugar. Meu Deus, ele estava sentindo _dor_. Afastando Rosalie e Emmett, entrei no quarto num rompante e o peguei nos braços, mas Edward fez um movimento brusco, me empurrando para o lado. Arregalei os olhos, surpresa, mas então compreendi que ele não estava me hostilizando. Estava tentando me proteger.

"_Saia da mente dela!_", Carlisle repetiu.

"Meu Deus...", Edward arfou, se balançando para frente e para trás, "Eles não eram um mito... fuja, querida, corra!"

"Ninguém está vindo, meu amor", falei para ele, olhando de Esme para Carlisle num desespero mudo, "Eu estou bem, Estamos todos bem."

"Ele não está falando com você", Jasper disse. Sua voz era severa e havia marcas vermelhas em baixo de seus olhos. Um olhar torturado, assim como devia estar o meu.

De repente, os gritos de Alice se transformaram num ofegar agitado, suas mãos agarram a lapela da camisa de Jasper e ela o abraçou. No mesmo instante, o corpo de Edward relaxou no chão e ele tombou de lado. Os vincos de seu rosto se desfizeram lentamente. Me abaixei ao lado dele e peguei seu rosto entre as mãos. Quando me viu, seus olhos entraram em foco.

"Um massacre", ele sussurrou, "Pessoas morrendo... muitas..."

Os soluços de Esme soaram abafados em meio à tensão do quarto. A cabeça de Edward se virou lentamente na direção de Carlisle.

"Aro Volturi tomou uma decisão."


	27. Sede

**Oi, pessoal! Esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho... bom, eu estava ansiosa para escrevê-lo, porque acontece uma coisa nele que eu passei a fic toda imaginando como seria. Confesso que reescrevi essa cena umas cinco vezes e não fiquei satisfeita, mas já estava demorando demais para postar, então, vai assim mesmo.**

**Para quem quer saber como eu imagino o Nahuel, dá um Google num ator chamado J D Pardo. Parece que ele foi escalado para fazer Breaking Dawn parte 2. Nem sei se é ele quem vai interpretar o Nahuel, mas foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando vi as fotos dele. Particularmente não achava esse ator bonito, mas ele tem traços bem sensuais e exóticos, especialmente nas fotos tiradas mais recentemente (com o cabelo maior). Então, imaginem ele com um moicano caindo entre os olhos, aquela pose de eu-sou-foda-mas-sou-legal, e terão o meu Nahuel ;) Confesso que estou tendo uma quedinha por ele u.u**

**RISING SUN está no ar. Leiam e comentem. Bjs ;***

**Gaby****: Oi, querida! Como vai? ;)**

"ah eu n to gostando desse negocio de ficar levando facada no peito e indo pro outro lado e voltando e indo de novo..nessa "brincadeira" q vai acontecer algo ruim com ele =/", **não se preocupe, essa é a maneira de passar para o Outro Lado, "morrendo". Na verdade, ele só consegue ir para lá porque as tatuagens o fazem ser imortal, então teoricamente ele fica com um pé lá e outro aqui. Por isso não tem perigo. É claro que, sem tatuagens e sem guerreiro, ele fica vulnerável.**  
><strong> Obrigada pela review, estude para suas provas heim! Hum u.u bjs ;*<strong>

**Leonna****: Oi! Como vai, flor?** "Ah cara eu to taum cansada, nunca tive tanta coisa p fazer!", **eu agradeço por apesar de tudo isso vc ainda acompanhar minha fic e deixar um comentário ;* linda ;***

"gostei dessa ideia "rising sun", espero q tenha realmente vaaaarios creditos, ah cara eu to viciada nisso ainda mais nessa abstinencia de taylor, as fics saum minha salvação", **RISING SUN está no ar, vou postando cenas novas aos poucos ;) Espero que goste.**

"e aff esses cullens *revira os olhos* vc acredita se eu disser q eu n curto nenhum deles? tirando a ness eh claro", **AhuAHUhua eu gosto deles, na verdade não sou fã de nenhum, mas não me incomodam. Prefiro mil vezes o wolfpack ;)**

"e o Jake viu a "mae" dele, fkei com pena qd ele disse q keria abraçar ela", **a Sara é uma espécie de fantasma na minha fic, nãos ei porque sempre que penso nela só a vejo nas lembranças do Jake. **

"pq q ele sofreu imprinting se eles n ficariam bem juntos? se ele teria q deixa-la?", **é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares ;)**  
><strong>Obrigada pelo comentário, até o próximo! ;*<strong>

**bia duraes****: Oi minha querida, como está? Eu estou bem, só atolada de coisas pra fazer, como sempre ;)**

"BOM PRA COMEÇAR MEU CARNAVAL FOI UM DROGA SNIFSNIF TAVA DOENTE SENTINDO MUITA DOR OS 4 DIAS DE CARNAVAL VC ACREDITA? O PIOR VC NÃO SABE NA QUARTA FEIRA SÓ PQ TINHA QUE TRABALHAR EU ESTAVA OTIMA COMO SE NUNCA TIVESSE SENTIDO NADA VC ACREDITA NISSO AI FIQUEI COM UMA RAIVA!" **Aaahuahu tadinha! Era porque deus não queria que vc fizesse nenhuma besteira no Carnaval ;)**

"BOM ADOREI QUANDO RENESMEE JOGOU NAHUEL CONTRA A ROCHA E ELE ATÉ PERDEU O RUMO KKKKKK ELA TAVA MERECENDO ESSA, ESSE TREINAMENTO DE RENESMEE FOI DE TIRAR O FOLEGO EIN ELA CONSEGUIU SE LIVRAR DOS GOLPES DE TRÊS VAMPIROS PUROS E SÓ SAIU COM O CABELO ESPALHADO RSRSRSRS É UM DOM IMPRESSIONANTE ESSE NOVO DOM DELA NÉ MAS NÃO ACHO Q SEJA UM ESCUDO COMO O DE BELLA AFINAU ESCUDOS TE PROTEGEM NO CASO DE RENESMEE SE ELA SE DESCONCENTRAR EM MEIO A UMA LUTA ELA PODE SE MACHUCAR" **É verdade, mas justamente por isso o "escudo" dela é um dom, porque ela consegue ver tudo em perspectivas muito nítidas, e dificilmente perde o foco. Lutar com ela é como tentar agarrar água ;) A única coisa ruim é que ela só pode usar esse dom consigo mesma, como o Carlisle falou, é defesa pessoal.**

"OWWWW FOI UM "OUTRO LADO" BEM INTERESSANTE MAS COMO TODAS AS ENTIDAS ESPIRITUAIS A "SARA" SÓ FALOU EM ENIGMAS MAS ACHO Q EU ENTENDI O RECADO ACHO Q PARA VIVER O AMOR QUE ELE E RENESMEE DIVIDEM ELE TEM Q CUMPRIR SUA MISSÃO COMO GUERREIRO PRIMEIRO É ISSO NÉ?", **Sim, é mais ou menos isso. Na verdade, a missão não do Jake, mas do Guerreiro. Como a "Sara" falou, foi ele quem escolheu o Jacob. E não vai deixar ele em paz enquanto não conseguir o que quer: destruir os Volturi.**

"OMG OS VOLTURI ESTÃO VINDO MATAR TODO MUNDO" **Na verdade, eles não estão vindo. Isso vai ser explicado melhor no próximo capítulo. **

**Obrigada pelo comentário, querida, bjos e se cuide ;*  
><strong>

**Jeamalo****: Oi!**

"Antes de mais nada espero que o final que esteja em sua cabeça seja tão bom quanto a fic tem sido. Pelo menos o campo que vc está arando parece que dará frutos ótimos.",** obrigada ;) As coisas estão se delineando aos poucos, por isso alguns leitores ainda estão meio perdidos. Esse é o lado ruim de postar em capítulos.**

""Se você me matar, juro que não vou morrer." kkkkkkkkkkk Adorei." **Ahuhuahuhua ;P**

"Acho que o motivo pelo qual eles se amam tanto e que o chefe dos espíritos não quis revelar é algo do tipo que eles trarão vida para a nova espécie dominante, ou algo assim, não?" **Sim, tem a ver com isso, mas o amor deles não tem uma explicação lógica, e não pretendo dar nenhuma na fic, acho que só tão bonito porque não tem explicação. Mas eu tb sinto que eles meio que são "predestinados" nos livros. **

**Devo dizer que estou absolutamente viciada na sua fic e a acompanho por aquele outro site. As imagens que vc escolhe para ilustrá-la são lindas! Estou apaixonada pelas montagens com a Nessie ;) Bom, espero que a Nessie cresça logo e perceba o que sente por ele.**

**Obrigadinha e mil beijos ;***

**25. Sede**

[RENESMEE]

O Sunset Dream estava abarrotado quando cheguei, às vinte e uma horas em ponto. A recepcionista, uma moça morena mais alta e mais magra do que eu, com os cabelos lisos presos num rabo-de-cavalo comprido, me recebeu com um sorriso rápido e se moveu agitada para apanhar os cardápios nos armários perto da porta.

"Mesa para um?", perguntou.

"Para dois. Tem uma reserva no nome de Jacob Black."

Ela consultou sua prancheta e assentiu.

"Me acompanhe, por favor", girou nos calcanhares e me fez segui-la pelo salão.

O Sunset Dream era um restaurante de dois andares na beira do porto de Seattle. De tarde, a vista era incrível, e justificava completamente o nome do estabelecimento. Decorado de maneira simples e aconchegante, o Sunset era a escolha da maioria dos casais para datas comemorativas e pedidos de casamento. Por isso, quando Jacob me ligou às duas da tarde informando que tínhamos uma reserva ali, levei alguns segundos para recuperar a fala. Obviamente, não estávamos comemorando nenhuma data em especial, mas por um momento passou pela minha cabeça que ele tinha tomado alguma decisão importante sobre nós dois. Só podia ser isso.

A recepcionista gesticulou para uma mesinha reservada próxima às varandas, centralizou a toalha de mesa e o vaso com rosas brancas e se retirou enquanto eu me sentava. Olhei ao redor. Jacob devia ter sido bastante exigente quando fez a reserva, porque era o melhor lugar do restaurante. Dava para ver a baía inteira e um pedaço da cidade cintilante do outro lado, e a vista era de hipnotizar. Ou talvez ele simplesmente tivesse usado o método Jacob Black de conseguir o que queria, estonteando a pobre atendente com sua voz rouca no telefone.

Um garçom passou na minha frente, equilibrando uma bandeja com um balde cromado de gelo e duas taças de champagne. Depositou o balde e as taças duas mesas à minha esquerda e serviu o champagne para um casal, enquanto a garota olhava para o cara com um rubor radiante no rosto.

Tudo naquele lugar inspirava intimidade, era o tipo de restaurante que teria _overbooking_ no dia dos namorados. E lá estava eu, esperando Jacob chegar, sentindo um frio na barriga que não sentia desde que tinha seis anos e descobri que estava totalmente apaixonada por ele.

Teoricamente, ainda éramos casados, porque quando ele foi para o _Outro Lado_ não houve divórcio legítimo, então não fazia sentido que me pedisse em casamento pela segunda vez. Ou pela terceira, levando em consideração nossa desastrosa cerimônia quileute. Mas, bom, Jacob era meio imprevisível. Se ele estivesse num dia bom, podia simplesmente comprar duas passagens para França e me levar para jantar num dos camarotes da Opera de Paris.

Seria muito romântico se ele me pedisse em casamento. Na verdade, seria mais que romântico, significaria uma trégua naquela confusão em que estávamos metidos. Um sinal de esperança.

Só que, apesar do Sunset e de toda a expectativa, eu não acreditava nisso. Enquanto estava ali sentada esperando Jacob chegar, só conseguia sentir um nó se formando em minha garganta e um pressentimento horrível de que nossa história não ia ter um final feliz.

Meia hora depois, pedi uma água sem gás. Uma hora depois, o casal duas mesas à minha esquerda pagou a conta e foi embora de mãos dadas. Uma hora e meia depois, eu peguei meu celular e liguei pela quarta vez para Jacob.

A voz dele atendeu num tom impessoal e pediu para deixar recado na caixa postal.

"Gostaria de fazer o pedido?", o garçom perguntou com cortesia profissional.

"Não", respondi num murmúrio, sentindo um vazio amargo preencher meu estômago.

Eu tinha levado um bolo. Do meu próprio namorado.

Levantei da mesa e comecei a caminhar pela varanda, abraçando meu corpo. Não teria feito muita diferença se fosse na praça de alimentação de um shopping, mas levar bolo no Sunset Dream, rodeada de casais apaixonados, era absolutamente humilhante. E por que ele não me ligou avisando que não poderia vir? Porque diabos não atendia minhas ligações?

E se tivesse acontecido algo grave? Um acidente, ou... fiquei pregada no chão, imaginando uma infinidade de explicações catastróficas que justificassem aquele bolo. E se aquele mau pressentimento tivesse um fundamento, afinal? Da última vez foi só um alarme falso, o desmaio que tive no treino com Nahuel não teve fundamento, e Alice tinha feito questão de ligar para Jacob e fazê-lo falar no viva-voz para me convencer de que estava tudo bem. Mas ele tinha marcado nove horas da noite comigo naquele restaurante e duas horas depois não havia aparecido nem dado sinal de vida.

Trêmula, voltei para a mesa e apanhei minha bolsa, decidida a descobrir o que estava acontecendo, quando meus olhos passaram pelo hall de entrada e viram um cara grande e moreno falando com a recepcionista. Meu coração deu uma pirueta no peito e voltou a afundar quando me dei conta de que era Seth.

A recepcionista apontou discretamente na minha direção e eu cruzei os braços enquanto Seth se aproximava. Seu sorriso amistoso morreu quando viu mais de perto minha cara. Ergueu as mãos.

"Ei, ei, antes que você solte os cachorros, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Sou só o enfermeiro que foi mandado para substituir o médico."

"_Médico?_", gemi, levando uma mão ao peito. A palavra foi tão inesperada que senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões.

Seth franziu a testa, sem entender minha reação.

"É só uma metáfora."

"Ele está bem?"

Seth afastou a cadeira e se sentou.

"Jake ficou preso numa reunião com os sócios na Porsche", ele avaliou minha expressão e acenou para a cadeira à sua frente, "Vamos salvar esse jantar? Ah, não, espere, acho que eu devia..."

Ele olhou meio confuso para minha cadeira, então levantou, a afastou para mim e a empurrou de volta enquanto eu me sentava. Na verdade, desmoronava sobre o acento, muda de indignação. Satisfeito consigo mesmo, Seth voltou para seu lugar e me olhou, ansioso.

Nem percebi quando o garçom se aproximou trazendo os cardápios.

"Um Steak à margarita e uma coca-cola", Seth falou depois de um momento avaliando o menu.

Eu não estava entendendo nada. Então Jacob estava numa reunião, mas havia conseguido ligar para Seth e pedir para ele ir até Seattle me encontrar, mas não tinha conseguido ligar para me avisar de que estava tudo bem...

"Senhorita?"

Ergui os olhos. O garçom me olhava, esperando alguma coisa.

"O quê?", falei bobamente.

Seth pigarreou.

"Uma salada simples para ela", disse.

"Com pimenta", acrescentei automaticamente, desviando os olhos para o nada.

O garçom recolheu os menus e se afastou, e então eu encarei Seth.

"O que está acontecendo?", perguntei, "Porque ele ligou para você e não para mim? Eu podia simplesmente ter ido para casa ao invés de ficar plantada aqui como uma idiota a noite toda."

Seth se remexeu na cadeira, meio desconfortável. Notei que tinha se vestido razoavelmente bem para a ocasião, a despeito de como costumava andar normalmente – jeans rasgado e camisetas de bandas de metal, geralmente justas demais para seu peito e ombros largos. Dessa vez ele tinha escolhido um jeans aparentemente novo e uma camiseta azul escura simples, mas sem caveiras ou imagens do inferno nas costas. E usava um perfume bom.

"Acredite, você não ia querer falar com Jacob", ele disse com desgosto, "Não com a versão que me ligou."

"Por que não?"

"O cara estava puto da vida! Eu nem conseguia entender o que ele dizia, até perceber que eram palavrões. Aí ele ficou uns cinco minutos xingando sem parar e então explicou depressa que você estava aqui e ele não ia poder vir. Chamou mais uns palavrões e desligou. Isso foi umas nove e meia, mais ou menos, mas eu só consegui chegar agora porque as rodovias estão meio cheias hoje, por causa do feriado."

Ele crispou os lábios, parecendo constrangido com a situação. Droga, e eu estava sendo uma cretina egoísta.

"Obrigada", estiquei a mão e apertei a dele.

Isso o fez corar, e entendi depressa porque Seth chamava atenção das garotas. Poucas mulheres podiam resistir à vontade de levá-lo para casa.

"Não é nenhum sacrifício. Só estou tendo um jantar legal com minha amiga num restaurante de bacanas."

Quem trouxe a coca cola de Seth não foi o garçom, mas a recepcionista, deixando um casal de meia idade esperando na porta do restaurante. Ela serviu a bebida se inclinando para Seth como se quisesse que ele olhasse dentro de seu decote, o que ele fez sem cerimônia. Depois dirigiu para ele um sorriso melhor e mais bonito do que o que tinha dado para mim e saiu. Seth molhou os lábios e conteve a vontade de se virar para olhar o traseiro dela.

"Parece que você vai deixar muitas vitimas quando sofrer um _imprinting_."

Ele deu de ombros e observou seu refrigerante efervescer ao redor do gelo no copo.

"Ou talvez nunca aconteça. Sue e Billy acham que a tendência é que isso pare de acontecer, já que a demanda não é mais necessária."

"A demanda?"

"Não precisamos mais passar os genes da espécie, porque o inimigo está longe agora. Há mais de dez anos um vampiro não pisa na reserva."

"Mas os genes vão continuar sendo passados, de qualquer forma."

Seth sorriu e lançou um olhar na direção da recepcionista.

"É, mas da maneira tradicional."

Eu fiquei quieta, pensando naquilo. Alguns minutos depois, o garçom trouxe nossos pedidos e se retirou com educação. Minha salada estava saborosa, e a ardência quente da pimenta em minha língua me fez lembrar de Jacob, o que naturalmente me deixou irritada de novo.

"Você quer isso?", Seth perguntou de repente.

Notei que ele estava me olhando, com certeza já ha algum tempo.

"Isso o quê?"

"O _imprinting_. Quer que Jacob tenha um _imprinting_ de novo?"

Larguei os talheres e pensei no que responder. Quase sempre era muito fácil conversar com Seth sobre qualquer assunto, mas ultimamente eu andava um pouco confusa em relação ao que realmente queria de Jacob. Talvez porque não soubesse o que esperar do nosso futuro.

"Acho que sim", admiti, e me dei conta de que era verdade e que isso me deixava triste, "Eu sei que é um pensamento egoísta, mas o _imprinting_ o prendia a mim. Agora, ele é livre. Pode ir embora quando quiser."

"Ele não vai fazer isso."

Tentei sorrir, mas não tinha ânimo e o resultado foi estranho.

"O que quero dizer é que o que temos agora é muito frágil. Existe uma força muito maior se impondo entre nós dois e eu sei quem vai vencer. Talvez, se ainda houvesse o _imprinting_, eu teria uma chance... _Nós_ teríamos."

"Está falando da lenda que Carlisle contou? Sobre Jacob ser o guerreiro que vai enfrentar os Volturi?"

"Você sabe que sim."

"Ainda não sabemos se é verdade."

"Você tem outra explicação para toda essa maluquice?"

O silêncio de Seth encerrou a conversa.

Era quase uma da manhã quando cheguei em casa. Estava cansada e dolorida por ter passado o dia inteiro mostrando o acervo para expositores de Nova Iorque, e soltar os saltos na sala foi de um alívio orgástico. Me deixei cair no sofá e fiquei ali, estatelada, sentindo meus calcanhares e peito do pé pulsarem em agradecimento até perceber que não estava sozinha. Abri os olhos e vi Jacob parado no vão da porta do meu quarto, braços cruzados e um sorriso de boas vindas.

"Oi", ele disse.

Inclinei a cabeça no encosto do sofá e suspirei. Todo o discurso que eu tinha preparado sobre como era indigno deixar uma mulher esperando sem notícias num mundo violento e imprevisível como o nosso evaporou enquanto eu olhava para ele.

"Desculpe."

"Pelo menos alguém garantiu a noite", falei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Jacob se desencostou da parede e veio na minha direção. Me deitei no sofá e o puxei para mim, quase gemendo de satisfação quando seu corpo quente envolveu o meu num abraço. Ele estava apenas com a calça de algodão do pijama, sem a camisa, e o contato direto com sua pele teve mais efeito sobre mim do que qualquer pedido de desculpas.

Não falamos nada por um bom tempo, apenas nos beijamos e nos tocamos, até que as carícias evoluíram para outra coisa. Jacob me carregou para o quarto, me colocou no chão e tirou nossas roupas. Depois me levou para o chuveiro e me beijou sob o fluxo de água. Suas mãos passearam pelo meu corpo, limpando todos os locais com gentileza. Me apoiei em seus ombros quando ele se ajoelhou para passar o sabonete em minhas coxas, e quando elas já estavam ensaboadas, ele ergueu um de meus pés e o beijou, deslizando a barra de sabão pela minha panturrilha.

O banho me revigorou, e eu estava bastante excitada quando Jacob me levou para cama e fez amor comigo bem devagar. Mas o cansaço finalmente me pegou e eu apaguei totalmente segundos depois que tudo terminou.

Acordei sobressaltada, mas não consegui lembrar o que tinha me despertado. Pareceu ser um grito, ou uma sensação ruim, mas eu não tinha certeza. Virei na cama e apalpei os lençóis. Abri os olhos enquanto meus dedos tocavam os vincos vazios, tendo uma horrível sensação de dejá-vù.

Desci da cama e saí do quarto.

Jacob estava encostado na janela da minha sala, olhando para uma Seattle quieta às cinco e meia da madrugada. No momento em que o vi, meu coração se aqueceu e o mal estar sumiu.

Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso suave.

"Insônia também?", ele perguntou sem me olhar.

Fui até ele. As janelas estavam totalmente abertas, deixando passar um vento frio e refrescante, soprando as cortinas na direção das paredes. O rosto de Jacob estava sério e concentrado, e entendi que tinha interrompido algum pensamento importante.

"Arrepios", esfreguei os ombros.

Jacob olhou para mim e sorriu um pouco mais. Esticou um braço e o passou ao meu redor, me puxando para si.

"Desculpe. Isso de não sentir frio me deixa um pouco insensível."

Eu tinha dormido inteiramente nua, e a sensação da pele de Jacob na minha foi tão reconfortante quanto entrar debaixo de um edredom quentinho numa noite de inverno.

"Não precisa ficar em reclusão", falei.

"Reclusão?"

"Não é porque não concordo com seus métodos de... de _tortura_ que não posso aceitar o que você é. Quer dizer, é assustador, mas existem coisas piores..."

"Não é isso que está entre nós", Jacob murmurou tão baixo que pensei ter imaginado.

"... você é o que é e eu o quero de qualquer jeito, o pacote completo, com lobo, guerreiro, tatuagens e maus hábitos."

Alisei a tatuagem multicolorida em suas costas, subindo e descendo pelos músculos alongados. À nossa frente, os prédios apagados eram sombras gigantes contra o horizonte preto aveludado, e a torre comprida da Space Needle despontava no meio deles como uma tulipa futurística. Ou como uma base aérea espacial. Eu nem ficaria surpresa se aquele disco de concreto lá em cima levantasse voou do nada, piscando e tremeluzindo no céu. Como eu _não_ podia acreditar em ficção com tudo o que me cercava?

Me afastei de Jacob apenas o suficiente para ver seu rosto com atenção.

"É outra coisa, não é?"

Ele tinha voltado de La Push na manhã anterior como se tivesse sido abduzido no meio do caminho para casa. E agora, enquanto olhava por aquela janela, tive certeza de que o que quer que tivesse acontecido na reserva, tinha a ver com o vazio que eu andava sentindo no lugar do coração.

Ele não se alterou, mas aquele suave brilho metálico percorreu seu olhar.

"Que outra coisa?"

"Você disse: não é _isso_ que está entre nós. Então tem alguma coisa entre nós, e era sobre isso que estava pensando agora mesmo, antes de eu aparecer."

Sua expressão se suavizou um pouco, mas apenas porque o sorriso ficou triste.

"Billy estava me escondendo uma coisa", disse, "Sobre o _Outro Lado_. Ele sabia as regras, o Velho Quill contou tudo para ele alguns dias antes do nosso casamento, porque Billy andava tendo sonhos perturbadores sobre mim."

"Billy já sabia que você ia ser chamado para o _Outro Lado_?"

"Não sabia, só imaginava. E então Quill contou tudo para ele, as lendas sobre os guerreiros, os rituais, tudinho. Inclusive que...", ele me observou pelo canto do olho, "Que eu posso tentar um acordo com o Guerreiro."

Ergui as sobrancelhas, surpresa. Bom, isso era uma grande novidade. Até então, o Guerreiro parecia uma espécie de força inacessível.

"Quer dizer que... você pode _falar_ com ele?"

"Teoricamente sim. Ele já apareceu para mim em sonhos, mas sonhos são só projeções, não era realmente ele que estava ali comigo, só um... espectro."

"Então como vai ter acesso a ele?"

Jacob me soltou e se afastou da janela. Sentou no sofá e descansou os braços sobre as pernas, curvado para frente numa postura que lembrava um treinador casando após sua equipe ter perdido um jogo decisivo.

"No _Outro Lado_ ficamos separados, eu sou Jacob e ele é o Guerreiro. Duas coisas distintas."

"No _Outro Lado_", murmurei, sentindo um calafrio estranho percorrer minha espinha e tendo absoluta certeza que não tinha nada a ver com o vento frio que entrava pela janela.

Um flash passou na minha mente, a visão horrível de Jacob deitado imóvel naquela mesa gelada de mármore no templo, com aquele punhal enfiado em seu peito...

Minhas pernas perderam o equilíbrio e eu cambaleei para o lado. Jacob levantou num sobressalto e me amparou.

"Você precisa... ir para o _Outro Lado_... de novo..."

"Não vou fazer isso agora", ele me fez sentar na poltrona ao lado da televisão e se abaixou entre minhas pernas, "Não vou fazer nada, certo? Vamos primeiro..."

"A profecia. A Lenda que Carlisle contou. É tudo verdade, não é?"

Um brilho estranho passou pelo olhar de Jacob antes que ele o desviasse para baixo.

Então era isso, as peças finalmente estavam se encaixando... e eu não sabia bem o que vinha a seguir.

Fez-se um silêncio vazio e cheio de significados. Jacob sentou sobre os calcanhares, descendo a cabeça até um de meus joelhos, e afaguei seus cabelos enquanto um nó se formava em minha garganta. Ir até os Volturi era mais que suicido, era um sacrifício que eu não estava disposta a suportar.

Mas o cronômetro do destino já estava correndo.

No dia seguinte, saí da galeria e peguei a estrada em direção a Vancouver, mas quando cheguei lá, percebi que não estava ali por causa da adrenalina dos treinos – ela não era mais suficiente.

Nahuel e eu saímos para os jardins, mas quando ele começou a se posicionar diante de mim, tudo que consegui fazer foi olhar para a floresta e dizer, meio alheia:

"Quero caçar."

Ele piscou para mim, pego de surpresa.

"Agora?"

"É. Agora mesmo. Sinto como se... precisasse disso."

E não era pela sede.

Um sorriso especulativo se formou nos lábios dele. Excelente, ele não ia recusar - e foi quando descobri porque a ideia de vê-lo naquela noite era tão atraente. Nahuel nunca deixava passar uma boa disputa. E... eu estava me tornando uma talentosa manipuladora.

"Sim, senhora", ele murmurou e disparou para a floresta, me roubando meio segundo de vantagem.

Caçar em Vancouver era bem diferente de caçar em Washington. A região ali era mais isolada, o que significava um _menu_ mais variado. Particularmente eu preferia presas pequenas e discretas, mas naquela noite em especial sentia vontade de agarrar algo grande e desafiador.

Nahuel correu ao meu lado, sua presença sólida preenchendo o espaço ao meu redor de forma curiosa. Era agradável caçar com ele, não parecia estranho, apenas vagamente familiar.

Ele abateu um lince gracioso perto das colinas, cuja pelagem grossa e acinzentada escondeu seu rosto moreno enquanto ele bebia, inclinado sobre o animal. Esperei pacientemente que ele terminasse, observando meio fascinada o modo como se movia ao redor da presa antes de atacá-la, como tinha cuidado para não deixá-la sofrer mais que necessário e como bebia sem desperdiçar uma só gota.

Quando se ergueu, seus olhos claros faiscaram com o fulgor da excitação, e um rubor avermelhado cobriu suas faces e seus lábios. As presas ainda expostas cintilaram no escuro quando ele passou a língua por elas, limpando cada uma.

"Porque está me olhando assim?", seu peito nu subia a descia lentamente, e eu podia ouvir as batidas vigorosas de seu coração mesmo àquela distância.

"Nunca tinha visto você caçar", murmurei.

Ele lançou um olhar para o lince aos seus pés.

"Porque é algo íntimo", disse em sua voz grave e marcante, "Não gosto de caçar com outras pessoas."

"Não sabia disso. Desculpe."

Ele sorriu, mas não se deu ao trabalho de me olhar.

"Posso abrir uma exceção para você."

Avançamos em direção às planícies do norte. Escolhemos uma pradaria ampla nas proximidades da costa e paramos no alto de um penhasco, olhando para a extensa área lá em baixo. A noite estava razoavelmente fria, mas o ar era fresco e limpo, e a lua redonda e muito clara fornecia uma claridade maior do que a que precisávamos.

"Estão em bandos", Nahuel murmurou para mim, observando uma dúzia de cervos agrupados ao redor do lago.

Calculei a distância até lá. Aproximadamente novecentos metros, e o penhasco não era muito alto. Tudo que eu precisava fazer era circundar a área pela orla da floresta até obter uma boa posição.

"Fique aqui", falei para ele.

Desci pelas pedras angulosas, saltando como uma lebre, e então rodeei a pradaria, me aproximando o suficiente do bando para notar a suave coloração marrom caramelo das fêmeas. O macho, o maior de todos, tinha uma tonalidade mais escura e galhadas que chegavam fácil a dois metros de uma ponta a outra. E então me dei conta de que embora as fêmeas fossem cervos, ele era um alce.

E adivinhe só quem eu ia escolher?

O grasnar longo e penetrante de um falcão ecoou planície, fazendo o bando se distrair e virar as orelhas para trás. O alce parou de beber água e levantou a enorme cabeça, virando-a para a esquerda... E eu avancei.

Houve uma comoção súbita no vale quando colidi com o flanco do animal, o atirando no chão. O alce emitiu um som que lembrava uma corneta rouca, e corujas saíram voando baixo da copas das árvores. O bando de cervos se dispersou num sobressalto apavorado e o som de seus cascos no chão fez a terra tremer.

O animal tentou se defender, maneando a cabeça e mirando a galhada pontiaguda na minha garganta, agitando as patas no ar e gritando irado, mas foi quase fácil demais imobilizá-lo. Passei o braço por seu grosso pescoço e empurrei sua cabeça na direção oposta. A coluna se quebrou com um estalo abafado e o animal parou de espernear. Antes que seu sangue esfriasse, encontrei a jugular e a perfurei.

O sangue desceu por minha garganta num frenesi e quando acabou, eu ainda precisava de mais. Alcancei um cervo fêmea que corria na direção da floresta, a tomei inteira e já estava disparando no rastro de outra quando Nahuel surgiu na minha frente, bloqueando meu caminho com seu peito de aço.

Rugi instintivamente para ele, e aquele som feroz foi tão irreconhecível que recuei tapando a boca.

"O que deu em você?", ele agarrou meu braço, "O treinamento que está tendo é para controlar seus instintos, não para pervertê-los, droga!"

Eu mal podia piscar. Ele estava certo, e no entanto eu sabia que não se tratava de sede. Tinha a ver com a conversa que eu tinha tido com Jacob na noite anterior. Por Deus, eu estava louca para extravasar de algum modo...

Nahuel me sacudiu, me tirando do transe.

"Contenha-se", murmurou com severidade, me encarando, "O que diabos estava pensando, ia matar o bando inteiro? Meu Deus, Renesmee..."

Tive uma vaga noção da força de seus dedos me apertando, e da intensidade daqueles olhos surreais nos meus...

"Contenha-se", ele repetiu, dessa vez quase com suavidade.

Assenti, e então a pressão em meu braço relaxou... mas suas mãos não me soltaram. O ar passava seco entre meus lábios entreabertos enquanto eu sentia Nahuel me puxando devagar para si. Ele engoliu duramente em seco, observando meu rosto com atenção... não, não com atenção. Com reverência.

"Você foi muito boa", ele disse, e estava tão perto que seu hálito morno roçou meu rosto como uma carícia.

"Eu sei", respondi, sem ter muita noção do que estava dizendo.

Ele fez um pequeno maneio de cabeça.

"Podia ter feito uma entrada menos extravagante... Mas foi rápida e... delicada."

Oh, caramba... havia algo acontecendo ali além dos elogios. Porque elogios não precisavam vir acompanhados de uma pegada como aquela, não é mesmo? As mãos de Nahuel deslizaram pelos meus braços, passando pelos ombros até se encaixarem na curva do meu pescoço.

Ele passou a língua pelo lábio inferior, umidecendo-o. Os músculos de seu maxilar enrijeceram. Sua cabeça fez um movimento milimétrico na minha direção...

"Nahuel."

"O que?"

"O que está fazendo?", como ele não respondeu e continuou se aproximando, eu falei um pouco mais alto, "Está em cima de mim."

Um lampejo ardente passou por seus olhos. _Achei_ que estava começando a ver alguma emoção os derretendo, mas então eles eram novamente sólidos e frios, glaciais.

Ele tirou as mãos de mim e recuou, me olhando como se eu fosse culpada.

"Vamos voltar", sua voz estava firme como sempre, mas eu podia jurar que havia uma nota de decepção a desbotando, "Nos afastamos demais."

Entrei em na Casa do Lago agitada. Ainda sentia a adrenalina da caça circulando pelas minhas veias como um estimulante, e meus sentidos continuavam apurados – mesmo no escuro, a sala era nítida, cada parede, curva ou detalhe estavam muito claros aos meus olhos. Os sons também eram vivos: o roçar doce da brisa da noite entrando pelos janelões abertos, o sussurro áspero das folhas das árvores lá fora, o gotejar forte de um chuveiro aberto no segundo andar... o cheiro afrodisíaco de canela apimentada.

Suspirei fundo.

_Jacob_.

Eu sabia que ele estava em casa por causa do GTO estacionado lá fora, mas aquele cheiro teve um efeito bem específico em mim. Me senti imediatamente esfuziante por dentro. Enérgica. Quando atravessei a sala e segui em direção às escadas, meus pés caminharam com uma graça quase felina, e lembrei de como Nahuel tinha se aproximado daquele lince. Talvez estivéssemos convivendo demais.

Soltei os cabelos no meio do caminho, e as ondas se espalharam pelos meus ombros como um leque se abrindo. O barulho do chuveiro ficou mais alto à medida que eu avançava pelas escadas até o segundo andar. O cheiro de Jacob agora era tão forte que fechei os olhos enquanto subia os degraus, saboreando-o. Deus, era magnífico. Eu não tinha mais palavras para definir aquele aroma, embora soubesse que no fundo a predominância ainda era de canela levemente apimentada. Mas havia mais do que isso, uma profusão de odores que se mesclavam, formando uma essência erótica o bastante para me deixar com a boca seca.

Empurrei a porta do quarto. Com as luzes apagadas, a claridade da lua recaía sobre a cama como um holofote sobre um palco. A televisão estava ligada num volume baixo, com o controle remoto esquecido nas dobras dos lençóis. A porta entreaberta do banheiro deixava escapar um facho de luz dourada e a suave melodia de um chuveiro ligado.

Eu podia escutar Jacob se movendo debaixo da água com tanta precisão como se o estivesse _vendo_. Sabia exatamente quando seu enorme corpo interrompia o fluxo, quando se inclinava para apanhar o sabonete ou para esfregar a espuma do peito.

Agora entendia porque vampiros se distraíam tão facilmente.

Levei a mão à garganta, a excitação percorrendo meu baixo ventre e subindo por meu estômago num arrepio quente.

Afastei a porta apenas um milímetro, o suficiente para ter uma boa visão do que acontecia embaixo do chuveiro. Jacob estava de frente para a parede, com as mãos espalmadas sobre ela e a cabeça inclinada sob o fluxo de água. O reflexo da luz na água que escorria fazia seu corpo inteiro reluzir, ressaltando o contorno dos músculos, uma visão no mínimo espetacular. Depois de um momento, ele girou sob o jato para lavar o peito, e tentei dizer para mim mesma que olhar daquele jeito para o traseiro dele não significava que eu fosse tarada. Era só uma questão de saber apreciar coisas legais.

Me livrei das roupas e entrei no banheiro. Num impulso, bati com a mão no interruptor de luz e o desliguei, mergulhando o banheiro na escuridão. A tensão dominou tudo por uma fração de segundo, antes que Jacob reconhecesse minha presença. Então outro odor que não era o da água limpa nem do sabonete se espalhou pelo ar como um perfume...

"Renesme..."

"Shh."

Na escuridão, as partículas de água refletiram o clarão prateado da lua, e o efeito sobre o corpo de Jacob foi fascinante. As gotas caíam sobre seus ombros e braços como estrelas, estalando na pele escura.

Atravessei o banheiro, afastei as portas de vidro do box num movimento rápido e entrei, o calor do corpo dele me atingindo como uma onda em meio à umidade do banheiro. Plantei as mãos em seu peito e fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios, e quando nossas bocas se encontraram, eu já estava inteiramente molhada. A água escorreu por entre nossos lábios, fluindo pelo meu queixo.

Deslizei as mãos pelo peito dele, afundando os dedos na carne firme, sentindo os músculos duros em baixo da pele macia. Eu estava faminta, e não apenas pelo sexo, mas por _ele_. Dessa vez, queria ser eu a possuí-lo. Queria... Caramba, eu sabia bem o que queria.

Jacob se moveu, tentando girar o corpo para me encurralar na parede, mas eu o firmei contra ela.

A água morna acariciou minhas costas enquanto eu descia pelo corpo dele. Jacob era enorme, e precisei me abaixar sobre os tornozelos para que minha boca ficasse na altura que eu desejava. Seu sexo surgiu ereto diante de mim, orgulhoso e brilhante, apontando para cima como o aguilhão de um escorpião. Meus lábios se entreabriram...

Quando o segurei com as duas mãos e o trouxe para mim, uma risada rouca trovejou pelo banheiro.

"Vá com calma..."

Mordi o lábio antes de tomá-lo. Jacob era completamente desejável, além das razoes óbvias. Eu sempre ficava muito excitada quando olhava para aquela ereção, mas agora não se tratava apenas disso. Tinha mais a ver com a nova natureza que eu estava descobrindo dentro de mim.

Separei os lábios e o beijei, primeiro a ponta, acariciando a pele muito lisa e quente com a língua, depois o tomando até onde consegui. Jacob suspirou, a mão envolvendo os cabelos da minha nuca, os puxando para cima e segurando-os numa espécie de rédea.

"Renesmee...", ele chiou.

Deslizei meus lábios por sua extensão, adorando a sensação macia de pele contra pele, envolvendo-o numa sucção ora leve ora apertada. Quando olhei para cima, Jacob tinha uma expressão de adoração no rosto e seu olhar vidrado parecia incapaz de se desviar da minha boca.

"Devagar...", ofegou, dando leves puxões em meu cabelo.

Quando começou a se retesar, Jacob me guiou para cima e trouxe minha boca para si. Eu correspondi, encostando minha língua na dele em círculos frouxos - mas não me demorei. Sem deixá-lo se recuperar demais, me abaixei outra vez e passei para os pesos gêmeos em baixo da pesada ereção. Jacob trincou os dentes com tanta força que suas mandíbulas estalaram. A mão que não estava em meu cabelo se esticou para frente e se espalmou no vidro do box.

"Ah, droga, Renesmee...Vou..."

Voltei para seu membro e passei os lábios pela grossa circunferência, subindo e descendo a mão no mesmo ritmo ao redor dele. Os dedos em meu cabelo apertaram mais, seu quadril se projetou para frente e ele parou de produzir qualquer som. Então, gritou um gemido alto e rouco, e as contrações em seu pênis vieram acompanhadas de longas golfadas quentes que me atingiram entre os seios e respingaram em minha boca.

Olhei para cima. Ele estava com a cabeça inclinada para trás, apoiada na parede, e quando engoliu em seco, o pomo de adão ondulou em sua garganta. Enquanto olhava para o ponto em seu pescoço onde uma veia se delineava, alguma coisa se eriçou dentro de mim.

Jacob respirou fundo algumas vezes e olhou devagar para baixo. O calor do prazer tinha dissolvido seu olhar até torná-lo líquido e brilhante. Seu polegar acariciou a curva da minha bochecha e passou pelo meu lábio inferior, limpando alguma coisa.

"Desculpe por isso", ele disse, observando os restos de seu orgasmo em meus seios, "Venha aqui, vou limpá-la."

Passei os dedos pelos seios e os levei à boca, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros de Jacob. Ele me encarou com a expressão surpresa, como se estivesse chocado com meu gesto.

"Quero que faça isso em meu corpo todo", falei.

Mantendo-se firme, seu membro pulsou em minha mão, exigente. Deus, eu queria chupá-lo até que ele implorasse para parar, queria tomá-lo até secá-lo completamente...

O desejo se converteu depressa em algo mais. A fome que eu sentia se expandiu dentro de mim até tomar proporções assustadoras, e quando engoli em seco foi como se pó de vidro descesse por minha garganta.

Oh, _droga_. Isso, não, de novo não.

Reconheci a sensação e esperei que a frustração que sempre acompanhava a sede depois do sexo com Jacob viesse, mas ao invés disso só senti uma resolução fria dominando minhas emoções. Até agora, a sede tinha sido impulsiva, forte e caótica como uma tempestade em alto mar. Agora, ela vinha dividida – parte de mim queria experimentar o sabor de Jacob, e a outra parte queria se _alimentar_ dele.

Antes, um acordo entre as duas partes seria impossível. Agora, era pelo menos algo a ser considerado.

Mas antes que a sede aumentasse, me afastei de Jacob e saí do box.

"Renesmee, o que..."

"Não", foi tudo que consegui dizer enquanto agarrava uma toalha e corria para fora do banheiro.

Não me importei em molhar a casa toda, apenas me concentrei em ficar o mais longe possível de Jacob. A cozinha não tinha porta, a biblioteca me trazia lembranças desagradáveis de Jasper e com isso sobrava apenas o escritório. Entrei nele e girei a tranca, só então percebendo que minha retirada não tinha sido _nem um pouco_ discreta.

O que tinha dado errado? Eu estava treinando e aprendendo a controlar minha força como Jasper havia insistido, e há muito tempo não sentia vontade de tomar de... Jacob. Além do mais, eu tinha acabado de me alimentar, como era possível que ainda quisesse mais?

Por alguma razão maluca, pensei em ligar para Nahuel, mas descartei a ideia por dois motivos, 1) meu celular estava na minha bolsa, que estava no meu quarto, e eu não ia sair daquele maldito escritório até que a sede acalmasse e 2) depois do que Nahuel me contou sobre a garota que tinha acidentalmente matado, ligar para ele pedindo dicas sobre como não transformar Jacob numa uva passa não era exatamente um gesto de consideração.

_Tudo bem, Renesmee, respire fundo._

Mas foi uma péssima ideia. A casa inteira cheirava a Jacob e meu recém adquirido olfato de Mulher Maravilha só piorou a situação. Quando aspirei profundamente, aquele aroma masculino e picante passou direto pelas minhas vias aeras e inebriou meus sentidos. Gemi, atormentada. Minha visão ficou vermelha, minhas presas se esticaram para fora até pinicarem meu lábio inferior, minha garganta entrou em chamas...

E um punho pesado bateu na porta atrás de mim, fazendo meu coração sair pela boca.

"Renesmee", a voz de Jacob estava tensa, "O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu...", eu mal conseguia falar com aquelas presas, "Fique longe de mim, por favor."

"O que? Do que está falando?"

"Vá embora, Jake. Saia daqui, saia de casa, vá para Seattle."

"Mas do que diabos...", ele se calou de repente, então sua voz veio mais próxima, como se tivesse encostado a testa na porta, "Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Oh, meu Deus, não. Não tem nada a ver com você", o que era só uma meia verdade.

"Pode abrir a porta?"

Olhei para a chave na fechadura, me amaldiçoando por ainda cogitar girá-la.

"Não."

Suspiro profundo do outro lado.

"Tudo bem, vou buscar meu travesseiro, porque vou ter uma longa noite de sono no corredor...", sua voz começou a se afastar.

Inferno.

"Espere!"

Silêncio.

"Jake?", mais silêncio, "Jacob?"

"Vai abrir a porta?"

"Não posso."

"E porque não?"

"Porque estou com sede. Uma sede...", engoli em seco e abafei um gemido com o ardor que senti queimando em minhas entranhas, "Uma sede incontrolável."

Eu evitava falar sobre esse tipo de coisa com Jacob porque era como falar de colesterol para um _personal trainer_. Pelo amor de Deus, ele caçava vampiros, o que passaria pela sua cabeça se soubesse que eu queria mordê-lo? Teria nojo? Raiva?

"Tudo bem", ele murmurou depois de um tempo, "Quer que eu vá buscar... Caramba, nem acredito que estou dizendo isso. Quer que eu pegue sangue na geladeira?"

Fechei os olhos.

"Não quero _esse_ tipo de sangue."

"Certo. Precisa sair para caçar?"

"Não. Jake, apenas saia, por favor."

"Achei que tínhamos superado isso. Sabe, não estou nem um pouco a fim de dormir no corredor. Faz mal para minha artrose."

"Você não tem artrose."

"Acho que tenho. Estou sentindo umas pontadas aqui... Bem naquele ponto depois do abdômen, lá em baixo... O que pode ser?", sua voz assumiu uma inflexão sexy, "Ah, espere. Você tem razão, não parece uma artrose."

"E se eu dissesse que tenho sede de sangue humano?"

A quietude do outro lado me deixou em pânico. Contei até dez, dizendo para mim mesma que ele só estava pensando no assunto, e não encarando a porta com desprezo.

Escutei uma risada abafada.

"Você sabe como fazer um cara brochar."

"Estou falando sério."

"Não está."

"Por isso não posso abrir a porta."

"Porque vai atacar a vizinhança?", ele debochou.

Dei um tempo para que as palavras se agrupassem em minha boca. Depois, as disparei:

"Porque vou atacar você."

[JACOB]

Comecei a pensar sobre as implicações daquilo. Eu não me importava que Renesmee me mordesse, mas havia uma parte muito obstinada em mim que odiaria isso. A mesma parte que gostava de esfacelar os crânios dos vampiros que caçava à noite e que adorava sentir a sensação da carne podre de seus corações sendo esmagada. Essa parte, vulgo _Guerreiro_, não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa história.

Não estava, não é mesmo? Então, o longo silvo que veio das minhas costas não podia ser de satisfação, certo? Errado_. _

"Já sentiu isso outras vezes?"

"Sim", ela murmurou do escritório, "Foi por isso que comecei a treinar com Nahuel, precisava controlar essa vontade. Deu certo por um tempo, mas agora voltou com mais força. Achei que já tivesse percebido."

"Daquela vez, depois da abstinência?"

"Sim."

Santo Deus, era verdade. Eu lembrava de ter visto as presas dela expostas, de ter inclusive brincado com elas, passando a língua e tudo o mais. Mas para mim não passava de um fetiche, Renesmee provavelmente estava excitada demais e seu lado herdado dos Cullen entrou em ação. Nunca imaginei que estava com sede de verdade. Sede de _mim_.

Um tremor familiar percorreu minha espinha, descendo por meus membros, vibrando por meus ossos até se dissipar numa torrente de calor – não parecia em nada com uma reação de recusa.

Uma sombra se moveu pela fresta da porta.

"Estou delirando de sede por você, Jacob", as palavras foram suaves, mas tristes, quase como se ela as estivesse dizendo para um padre num confessionário.

E, Santa Virgem, aquela voz era tão sensual...

"O que vai acontecer se não... matar essa sede?"

"Vai passar."

"Tem certeza?"

Silêncio.

"Renesmee..."

Um gemido do outro lado da porta. De repente tive uma imagem de Renesmee movendo os quadris sobre mim, os braços esticados para frente e os seios cheios apertados entre eles enquanto suas mãos apoiavam-se no meu peito. Ser dominado por ela não era exatamente uma fantasia, mas não tinha só a ver com o sexo. Era mais com o prazer de servi-la.

E com o fato de que havia uma contagem regressiva esperando para nos separar.

Minha mão agarrou a maçaneta e a empurrou com força, fazendo a porta tremer nas dobradiças. A repulsa, o desprezo, qualquer coisa que eu esperava sentir não apareceu, e eu só conseguia pensar em alimentar Renesmee. Dar a ela o que ela queria e precisava era uma necessidade... algo urgente.

"O que está fazendo?", Renesmee perguntou com um sobressalto, e pelo modo como sua voz soou baixa, tinha se afastado da porta.

"Abra", uma voz rouca e modulada falou, e embora saísse de mim, não parecia em nada com a minha, "Ou vou derrubá-la."

A tranca girou na porta e eu a abri com um pontapé, a fazendo bater contra a parede. Renesmee cambaleou para trás, mortificada, e tentou desajeitadamente se apoiar em algo quando suas pernas colidiram com a chaise e ela caiu sentada sobre as almofadas. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados, a boca aberta parecia ter dificuldades para puxar o ar e um rosa perolado afogueava suas faces.

Duas presas compridas e brilhantes sobressaíam por baixo do lábio superior, e macacos me mordessem se não eram absolutamente adoráveis.

Quando dei um passo em sua direção, ela olhou ao redor, buscando uma saída.

"Isso não é um erro'", falei, me aproximando.

"É claro que é", seu olhar assustado percorreu o escritório por um momento, evitando a todo custo se fixar em mim. Ou na excitação colossal entre minhas pernas, "Somos de naturezas distintas, sempre foi assim."

Apoiei um joelho na chaise e Renesmee se afastou quando me inclinei em sua direção.

"É por isso que tem medo?"

"Não", ela fechou os olhos, pressentindo meu toque, "É porque não quero machucá-lo. De nenhuma forma."

Afaguei seu rosto, afastando os cabelos molhados para trás, revelando os ombros nus e trêmulos. Estava enrolada numa toalha e nada mais. Ainda podia sentir meu cheiro nela depois do que tínhamos feito no banheiro, e gostei disso. Ela era minha. Quando puxei o nó que prendia a toalha, Renesmee se recostou na chaise com um suspiro.

Me abaixei entre seus joelhos, a fazendo se abrir para mim. Renesmee me observou num misto de assombro e desejo.

"Não vai me machucar, assim como o lobo nunca a machucou", sorri para ela, "Temos nossos demônios."

"E o que o seu demônio está achando do meu?"

Olhei para baixo e ergui uma sobrancelha sugestivamente

"Oh, meu Deus", ela deu um sorriso nervoso, e as presas cintilaram, letais.

O que ela tinha feito comigo no banheiro não aplaco minha vontade de possuí-la, pelo contrário, ela agora estava elevada à quinta potência. Quando olhei para Renesmee nua na minha frente, me senti como um garoto de quinze anos folheando uma _Penthouse_ – louco para pôr as mãos no que estava vendo. Segurando-a pela cintura, a fiz deslizar pela chaise até minha boca tocar sua barriga.

"Você é tão macia", falei, "Eu já disse isso?"

O sorriso ficou suave.

"Umas mil vezes."

A puxei mais para baixo, abrindo suas coxas e as mantendo separadas com os ombros. A visão era espetacular e arrasadora, porque ela estava rosada, molhada e brilhante, totalmente pronta para mim. Passei os dedos por seu sexo, sentindo a textura aveludada, depois repeti o gesto com a língua, penetrando-a apenas um pouco e fazendo com que se contorcesse nas almofadas. Ela teve um orgasmo de repente, provavelmente porque a sede a deixava sexualmente sensível, um presente que eu mal podia esperar para desfrutar.

Acomodei suas pernas sobre meus ombros e me entreguei ao prazer de levá-la várias vezes seguidas ao êxtase. Quando me afastei, Renesmee mal conseguia respirar, e marcas de unhas marcavam meus braços até os pulsos.

Fiquei de pé e a fiz se deitar. Ela se reclinou com o olhar muito atento e sobressaltado, como se ainda não acreditasse no que ia acontecer. Embora eu estivesse duro feito ferro e minhas bolas provavelmente começassem a ficar azuis de tesão, me apoiei no encosto da chaise e me deitei devagar sobre ela. Renesmee se retesou.

"Não vamos envolver o sexo nisso", ela disse, mantendo os joelhos fechados, "É mais fácil se eu não estiver tão excitada..."

"Com certeza já estamos nesse nível", falei sob minha respiração.

Chupei cada um dos mamilos demoradamente, roçando os dentes pela pele dura. Renesmee arfou sem parar, gozando outra vez. Esfreguei suas coxas várias vezes, tentando abri-las, até que a pressão de suas pernas cedeu apenas um pouco e eu as afastei, deslizando a mão na doce umidade de seu sexo. Renesmee agarrou meus bíceps, esticou o pescoço para trás e gemeu.

"Jacob...", sua língua rosa passou sobre as presas, as acariciando.

Deus do céu, isso era cruel, sobretudo quando ela se abriu para mim num convite irrecusável. Comocei a invadi-la ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava, procurando ir o mais devagar possível com ambas as coisas. Ela estava rígida por dentro pela quantidade de orgasmos que tivera, os músculos saturados pelas contrações me apertando, me obrigando a forçar cada vez mais...

Renesmee plantou as mãos em meu peito e me empurrou para o chão. Em seguida subiu em mim e me montou num único movimento que fez com que nós dois gritássemos. Quase imediatamente assumiu um ritmo feroz, e eu apertei suas coxas e chiei com o prazer que senti enquanto seu sexo me tomava em apertados círculos.

Ela estava espetacular, todo o corpo cor de pérola brilhando e se impondo sobre mim, os olhos cálidos e intensos, os lábios curvados num sorriso feminino e sensual. Os cabelos, daquele maravilhoso tom de cobre escuro, desciam por seus braços longos e roçavam sua cintura enquanto ela me possuía.

Com um rugido selvagem, Renesmee gozou uma, duas vezes... muitas vezes, as unhas cravando em minha carne e a boca se abrindo, deixando as presas totalmente expostas e brilhantes.

"Tome de mim", a voz modulada em mim exigiu.

Ela se deitou sobre mim e me beijou. Suas presas roçaram em minha língua, pinicando de leve. Algo quente deslizou pelo meu lábio inferior, e Renesmee o sorveu com um gemido antes se retirar e descer pelo meu peito.

Senti uma dor aguda no músculo do lado e esquerdo e arfei, mas em seguida a pressão dos lábios dela foi suave como um beijo. Ela fez a mesma coisa do outro lado, mordendo e chupando devagar, descendo pela minha barriga e passando as presas em minha pele até me fazer gozar entre suas coxas.

Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ela parecia emocionada.

"Seu sangue é forte", ela beijou minha boca, e senti em sua língua o gosto metálico do meu sangue, "Posso sentir sua força fluindo em minhas veias...", ela fechou os olhos e estremeceu com um suspiro, então de repente se afastou e me observou um tanto alarmada "Nunca mordi um humano antes. Não que eu lembre... Dói muito?"

"Não sou um humano", lembrei a ela, "E aparentemente você não se deu conta do que aconteceu enquanto me..."

Renesmee percebeu alguma coisa de repente e olhou para baixo.

"Dor não é uma palavra adequada", eu concluí.

Seu olhar procurou o meu outra vez. Havia emoções demais em seus grandes olhos castanhos... Que logo recaíram sobre o meu pescoço. Até ali Renesmee estava sendo educadamente contida, apenas experimentando, mas suas presas ainda estavam expostas, tão prontas quanto a ereção que pulsava em meu ventre.

"Você quer mais."

Ela corou e começou a balançar a cabeça, mas eu me ergui e a coloquei em baixo de mim.

"Me deixe dar o que você quer", pedi, pondo um joelho entre suas pernas e afastando suas coxas.

Comecei a penetrá-la. Renesmee revirou os olhos e se abriu mais, erguendo os calcanhares até meus quadris e permitindo que eu fosse muito fundo.

"Me deixe alimentá-la, Renesmee...", falei em seu ouvido.

"Sim...", ela suspirou.

[RENESMEE]

Entendi que tinha chegado num ponto sem volta. Ao meu redor, tudo era muito claro e vivo – o peso de Jacob sobre mim, os pontos exatos onde meu corpo roçava o tapete aveludado, a pressão do membro grande e firme entre minhas coxas, nossa respiração entrecortada, aquele delicioso odor apimentado misturado ao suor almiscarado de nossos corpos.

Mas o som molhado do sangue sendo bombeado pelo coração de Jacob colocava tudo isso em segundo plano. Meus sentidos estavam abertos e atentos, mas eu não estava em alerta, porque não havia perigo. Jacob não corria perigo, e eu devia saber desde o começo que jamais o teria colocado em risco. _Isso não é errado_, ele havia dito, e estava certo.

Enquanto virava a cabeça, atraída por aquela maravilhosa pulsação em meus ouvidos, compreendia o intrincado sentido daquelas palavras. Por mais paradoxal, por mais estranho que fosse, pertencíamos um ao outro, e teria sido assim de qualquer forma, em qualquer tempo, sob qualquer circunstância.

O abracei, afundando as mãos em seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios encontravam a carne quente e macia de seu pescoço. Quando o mordi, Jacob gemeu entre dentes, se apertando contra mim, aumentando o ritmo das investidas. O batimento de seu coração disparou em meus ouvidos e para tranquilizá-lo afaguei sua nuca, passando as unhas pela penugem aveludada.

E então ele estava por todos os lados, sobre mim e ao meu redor. Dentro de mim. Senti a força potente de seu sangue me revigorando, dessa vez com mais intensidade porque vinha diretamente do coração. O gosto de Jacob era único como um elixir, apurado como um whisky envelhecido, e desceu numa ardência extasiante enquanto sua liberação se derramava em torrentes quentes em minhas entranhas.

Me transformei num único e resplandecente ponto de prazer.

Seu calor atravessou meu corpo todo até o âmago, explodindo dentro de mim com tanta força que se eu estivesse tendo um orgasmo naquele instante não teria percebido. Era como estar sendo consumida pelo fogo e não desejar nada melhor. Como olhar diretamente para o sol e não conseguir fechar os olhos. Uma tortura fulminante e arrasadora.

Simplesmente... Divino.

Quando tudo se acalmou, lambi a ferida com cuidado, passando a língua pelas duas marcas avermelhadas para cicatrizá-las. Enquanto Jacob se recuperava, seu peso enorme ficou largado sobre mim, e nossos corações bateram juntos, descompassados.

"Você está bem?"

A resposta veio como um trovejar trêmulo e abafado em meu ouvido.

"Só me dê um segundo."

"Foi demais?"

"Não... a tatuagem."

Passei os braços por baixo dos dele e toquei suas costas. A tatuagem estava eriçada, e quando a acariciei, Jacob arfou.

"Desculpe."

Ele levantou a cabeça e me encarou. Pela primeira vez desde que eu podia me lembrar, a chama verde neón de seus olhos não era sinistra nem ameaçadora.

A ternura que havia neles os tornavam humanos.

Um sorriso lindo surgiu nos lábios de Jacob.

"Nossos demônios estão se apaixonando. Porque isso não me surpreende?"

[JACOB]

Na manhã seguinte saí do chuveiro e encontrei uma bandeja de café-da-manhã razoavelmente generosa me esperando na cama. Renesmee já tinha ido para a galeria, mas seu cheiro pairava no ar, indicando que saíra há poucos minutos. O bule de leite fumegava entre o pote com salada de frutas e o omelete duplo com salsichas.

Magnífico. Eu ia precisar de muita proteína depois de tudo que tínhamos feito na noite anterior.

Quando sentei na beirada da cama, descobri um pequeno envelope enfiado entre os guardanapos. O abri e li a mensagem.

_Estou com muito medo, Jacob. Não tem um dia que eu não acorde com a certeza de que vou perdê-lo, e isso está me enlouquecendo. Mas estou sendo egoísta, exigindo que você fique comigo, quando algo mais forte o puxa em outra direção. Estou dividindo você em dois o tempo todo, tentando reivindicá-lo para mim, mas você não é meu, e sei que se pudesse fazer outra escolha, já teria feito._

_Eles não vão nos deixar em paz, meu amor. Então faça o que deve ser feito. Apenas peço que tente voltar para mim, vou estar esperando, porque esperar é só o que nos resta agora. _

_Amo você. Eternamente._

_N._

[SETH]

Cheguei no prédio de Jacob às duas e quinze da tarde de sábado. Leah tinha me ligado de manhã, completamente estressada e impaciente, pedindo para que eu fosse ter uma conversinha com Jay antes que ele sofresse uma parada cardíaca. A ligação estava horrível e caiu sem que eu pudesse entender do que ela estava falando.

Fui de La Push até Seattle na minha kawasaki modelo por-favor-me-troque-por-uma-nova, e embora tivesse saído de casa às dez e meia da manhã, só estava chegando agora. Depois de conseguir passar pela inspeção do FBI na portaria, estacionei na vaga para visitantes e peguei os elevadores em direção ao complexo esportivo que a administração do condomínio de Jake chamava modestamente de academia.

Cara, aquele lugar era um verdadeiro resort no maior estilo Las Vegas. Todo o piso – até mesmo das escadas de emergência – era revestido com um mármore polido a ponto de refletir o teto, e tudo, absolutamente tudo era monitorado por câmeras de vigilância. Quando eu andava pelos saguões tinha a sensação de estar num filme de James Bond, sobretudo se levasse em consideração as máquinas estacionadas na garagem lá em baixo.

Encontrei Leah do lado de fora da academia, encostada no corredor com os braços cruzados e um pé na parede.

"Onde ele está?"

Ela apontou para o salão atrás das portas automáticas de vidro.

"Porque não está lá com ele?"

"Porque não vou ficar assistindo isso. É absolutamente ridículo."

Franzi a testa para as portas de vidro, mas só consegui ver nosso reflexo do lado de fora.

"O que ele está fazendo?"

Leah suspirou fundo, como se explicar aquilo lhe custasse a paciência que ela não tinha.

"Está correndo há mais de oito horas e já quebrou duas esteiras."

"_Oito_ horas?", Cristo, isso era bizarro até mesmo para a minha espécie.

"Fale com ele, Seth. Já tentei de tudo, mas ele simplesmente não me ouve."

"E porque acha que vai me ouvir?"

Ela sorriu para mim, o tipo de sorriso que costumava dar quando queria me convencer a não contar para Sue sobre os horários que andava chegando em casa.

"Porque você é o _Seth_, e ninguém consegue ignorar o _Seth_ quando ele resolve _falar_."

"Sabe, me sacanear não está sendo uma boa estratégia."

"Não é uma estratégia, é um fato", o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Leah, assim como o brilho de seus olhos castanhos claros, "Estou falando sério, Jacob está obcecado com essa ideia maluca de lutar contra o Guerreiro."

"Ainda isso?"

Ela revirou os olhos em resposta e desencostou da parede.

"Me ligue quando sair", falou, "Vou esperar no clube."

Esperei ela se afastar e passei pelas portas automáticas. A academia estava praticamente vazia, com exceção de uma mulher em torno dos trinta anos que conversava com um cinquentão na porta de vestiário. Os aparelhos de musculação ficavam separados das máquinas de aeróbica por uma parede de vidro fumê. Quando entrei lá, um cheiro ruim me fez franzir o nariz.

Jacob estava correndo na esteira numa velocidade bastante rápida para quem já estava ali há oito horas. Sua camisa e sua bermuda estavam totalmente encharcados, e o suor escorria pelos seus braços e pernas, ensopando as meias brancas e pingando ao redor em profusão. A pobre máquina sacudia com o impacto daquele corpo gigante, a camada de gel na sola de seus Nikes não conseguia atenuar as pesadas passadas.

"Jacob", chamei, mas ele sequer piscou.

O cheiro ruim tomava todo o lugar, e de repente compreendi de onde vinha: dos tênis de Jacob. Era cheiro de borracha queimada.

"Jacob!", acenei na frente dele, e tudo que consegui em resposta foi a contração involuntária de um músculo em sua têmpora, "O que está fazendo, cara? Ei!"

E então olhei melhor para ele. Apesar de seu rosto estar inexpressivo, apenas levemente vincado pelo esforço, seus olhos fundos estavam vidrados numa fúria obstinada, a mesma que servia de combustível para toda aquela maratona.

"Mas que droga..."

Leah estava certa, Jacob estava obcecado por uma ideia. Isso não seria um problema, se a ideia não fosse absurda.

Dei a volta na esteira e puxei o fio da tomada. A máquina parou com um solavanco fraco, quase gemendo em gratidão, e o corpo de Jacob foi lançado sobre o painel digital. Ele ficou ali, curvado e respirando depressa, tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Gotas de suor pingavam sem parar da ponta de seus dedos.

Esperei até que ele se recuperasse – o que levou quase dez minutos – e então tirei minha camisa e joguei para ele. Jacob a agarrou no ar e a passou pelo rosto. Estava vermelho como se pegasse fogo, o que era uma boa metáfora, uma vez que sua pele fumegava de calor.

Ele desceu da esteira e desabou sentado no chão. Apoiou os braços nos joelhos e ficou curvado para frente, puxando o ar, soltando, puxando, soltando. Sua caixa torácica se expandia tanto que me surpreendi por seus pulmões não terem explodido.

Puxei uma bola de pilates do canto e me sentei sobre ela.

"Leah me disse que você está pensando em lutar com sua cara metade."

Respiração ogefante.

"Você vai perder, sabe disso", falei.

Ele passou a língua pelo canino proeminente, pensando no assunto. Ainda não parecia capaz de falar, então apenas assentiu. Me inclinei para frente e o encarei.

"O que acontece se você perder?"

Jacob sorriu.

"Game over", arfou.

Mas eu não achei engraçado. Todo mundo sabia que se Jacob decidisse ir para o _Outro Lado_ enfrentar o Guerreiro, as chances de voltar eram basicamente nulas. E ainda assim ele estava não apenas refletindo sobre o assunto, mas entrando de cabeça naquele plano idiota.

"E Renesmee?", apelei, "Não está pensando nela."

Ele ergueu os olhos duros para mim.

"É por ela que estou fazendo isso. Se eu for atrás daqueles malditos Volturi vou acabar morto. E como acha que ela vai ficar?", sua voz começou a subir. O bastardo ainda tinha fôlego para gritar comigo depois de ter inutilizado duas esteiras e deixado uma a caminho da UTI.

"Então você vai para o _Outro Lado_ e o Guerreiro acaba com você. Em outras palavras: Você. Morre. Desculpe, ainda não tinha percebido a lógica disso."

"Eu não tenho escolha. Ninguém me deu uma. A situação é essa e estou me virando com o que posso."

"Claro". Estiquei o braço e dei tapinhas em seu ombro. Jacob estreitou os olhos para mim, "Sabe, Jake, você tem uma ideias geniais. Não, sério."

"Vá se foder, Seth."

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Jacob alimentou seu mau humor e eu mudei de estratégia – bater de frente não estava dando certo. Quem sabe confabular com o inimigo?

"E então, qual é o plano?"

"Vá se foder."

"Vou dizer isso a Leah quando ela vier me abraçar chorando no seu enterro."

Jacob maneou a cabeça e seu olhar suavizou um pouco. Passou a mão pela nuca.

"As chances de sobreviver são pequenas, eu sei. Mas..."

"Mas o quê?"

"Eu tenho que fazer isso Seth, não sei por que, mas preciso fazer. Tenho que ir para o _Outro Lado_ e enfrentar o maldito Guerreiro."

"Jake, isso é insano", falei bem devagar, como se soletrasse para uma criança.

"Não é", ele balançou a cabeça várias vezes, depois sustentou meu olhar. Aquela fixação obstinada estava ali outra vez, "É o certo. É essa a escolha que devo fazer."

Eu abri a boca para continuar argumentando, mas era perda de tempo. Ninguém tirava uma ideia da cabeça de Jacob quando ele a comprava. Além do mais, eu nunca o vira tão determinado. Era como se uma certeza obscura e compulsiva o tomasse.

Ele começou a se levantar e atirou a camisa ensopada em cima de mim.

"Abandonar Renesmee, Jacob?", fiz uma ultima tentativa, e mal pude conter o tom frustrado em minha voz, "Essa é sua escolha?"

"Esperar por ela", ele disse sombriamente, "É só o que nos resta."


	28. Um Último Adeus

_*** Desde o começo de MU, deixei claro que algumas cenas da fic são inspiradas**_**e**_** baseadas na série da Irmandade da Adaga Negra. Estou repostando o cap. porque uma leitora chamou minha atenção para o fato de que isso pode ser considerado, por alguns, como cópia. Para evitar futuros aborrecimentos, torno a dizer que sou fã da séria da IAN e fico imensamente feliz quando os leitores reconhecem na fic alguma parte dela, e se o intuito fosse dar uma de "esperta" com meus leitores, eu teria uma postura bem diferente em relação a isso. Contudo, quem leu a série sabe perfeitamente que a minha história segue um caminho totalmente diverso, e que a trajetória dos personagens descritos aqui (embora façam parte do universo ficcional da Stephenie Meyer), foi criada por mim e não será encontrada em nenhum outro livro/saga/série ou o coisa parecida.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Então, chegou a hora. Finalmente estou postando o capítulo que, para mim, é o mais intenso da fic. Algumas pessoas talvez não gostem dele, e eu estou pronta para ler muitas críticas sobre isso. Só o que posso dizer é que tudo que vocês lerem daqui para frente é o resultado de um caminho que vem sendo construído desde MS. Quem escreve sabe que o escritor planeja pouca coisa ou quase nada, no meio da história os personagens ganham uma proporção inesperada e você simplesmente tem que seguir o que eles exigem, mesmo sem concordar. Renesmee pode ser meiga e um tanto infantil às vezes, mas ela tem uma determinação que já me deu muito trabalho, porque eu pensava "Ela não pode agir assim, ela não está raciocinando!", mas não dava para mudá-la, ela é mais passional do que racional, o oposto completo da Leah. E ela luta e luta, à maneira dela, em silêncio e devagar. Já o Jacob... bom, Jacob é o Jacob. Ele só faz o que quer, só escuta quem quer. Ele tem o controle sempre, e eu adoro sentar na minha cadeira em frente ao computador e deixar ele me guiar. <strong>

**Cada personagem tem um ritmo. E eu particularmente acredito que respeitar isso é mais importante do que dar o que os leitores querem. Então, apesar de ter sido difícil escrever esse capítulo, eu sei que fiz o que devia fazer.**

**MAS... ao mesmo tempo eu preciso dizer que levo muito a sério o carinho dos meus leitores e jamais faria nada para decepcioná-los. Vocês me seguiram até aqui, se apegaram aos personagens (falo isso pelas reviews que recebo), e eu não seria maluca de tornar isso tudo em vão. Eu só posso dizer que tentei em cada capítulo passar para vocês leitores o que eu sinto quando imagino o Jacob e a Renesmee, a força do que os une, assim como a força do que os separa. E eu estaria sendo contraditória se assumisse que no fim o amor perde. Talvez em outras histórias, sobre outros amores; mas não na minha, não sobre **_**esse**_** amor. **

**Inicialmente eu tinha pensando numa música da Taylor Swift para abrir esse capítulo – **_**Last Kiss**_**. E outras duas músicas que acho absolutamente lindas do Anathema: **_**One Last Goodbye**_** e **_**Are you There**_**. Essas músicas me inspiraram HORRORES para fazer o capítulo de hoje, e quando ele já estava quase pronto, eu escutei uma música nova que mudou minha opinião. Ela é da trilha sonora de Jogos Vorazes, e se encaixa tão perfeitamente nesse capítulo que eu fiquei sem fôlego quando ouvi. Até mesmo o ritmo e a cadência... Porque eu queria que esse capítulo fosse muito intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo leve. Espero ter conseguido isso. **

**bia duraes****: Oi!**

"OWWWW O QUR FOI ISSO DE NAHUEL EIN AH JACOB DEVIA MATAR ELE NÃO MATAR NÃO JACOB DEVERIA ARRANCAR A PELE DELE ESPERAR NASCER OUTRA E ARRANCAR NOVAMENTE DURANTE TODA A ETERNIDADE COMO ESSE NAHUEL VEM LÁ NÃO SEI DA ONDE É TENTA ASSIM TÃO DESCARADAMENTE BEIJAR RENESMEE" **AHUuauauahu Pois é. O Nahuel está meio fascinado por ela. Acho que já comentei isso aqui para outra leitora, não lembro qual. Ele é muito exigente consigo mesmo e com os outros, e a Renesmee supera as expectativas dele. E eu sempre imaginei a Renesmee com um ar meio... sei lá, sabe aquelas pessoas que você olha e vê que elas tem uma aura de fascínio? Que simplesmente te hipnotiza? Eu a imagino assim. Então, pobre do Nahuel...**

"OMG ELE ENTENDEU ERRADO ELA QUIS DIZER PRA ELE IR CUMPRIR SUA MISÃO OU DO GUERREIRO SEI LÁ CUMPRIR O Q FOI DADO A ELE E VOLTAR PRA ELA EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE SE ELE FOR ENFRENTAR OS VOLTURI ELE MORRA MAS TENHO QUASE ABSOLUTA CERTEZA QUE SE ELE FOR ENFRENTAR O GUERREIRO DO OUTRO LADO ELE PROVAVELMENTE NÃO VOLTE PRA RENESMEE..." **O Jacob não tem muitas opções. Na verdade, ele não tem nenhuma -.- Tanto ir para o **_**Outro Lado**_** ou ir para Volterra são escolhas ruins, mas existe uma razão para ele escolher o **_**Outro Lado**_**, só que nem ele nem os leitores sabem disso ainda ;) Tudo o que o Jacob sabe é que essa é a melhor escolha. **

**Obrigada pelo comentário e pelo carinho, espero que goste do capítulo de hoje ;) bjs ;***

**Leonna****: Olá!  
><strong>

"sua safadinha vc tava inspirada hein? como vc fez akilo?" **Uuauahuaua acho que sim =X Na verdade, quando escrevi a NC desse cap. fiquei pensando que se fosse uma vampira sortuda que nem a Nessie, ia querer cravar minhas presas naquela barriguinha sarada do Taylor Auhuauahu Imagina que loucura? *cora* ai ai...**

"bem se o jake realmente ta decidido emir enfrentar o guerreiro, ele tem q fazer uma coisa antes..MATAR O FILHO DE UMA EGA DO NAHUEL! vc viu o q ele tentou fazer com a ness?", **acho que eu vi sim! AUhahuhuahua**

**Obrigada pelo comment, fofa, bjsmeliga ;***

**Thiago**: **Nossa, quem é vivo aparece! AHUhuauua. Eu entendo você – e todos aqueles que não estão tendo tempo para ler e comentar minha fic – porque eu mesma estou sem tempo pra nada. **

"Ontem eu aluguei aquele AMANHECER pra assistir só por curiosidade e quero meu dinheiro e meu tempo perdido de volta! O filme é ridículo de extremo mau gosto, péssimas atuações, a Renesmee que eu imagino é mil vezes mais gostosa que aquilo. Eu só tinha visto Crepúsculo pq minha ex me obrigou a ir no cinema com ela, depois disso nunca mais" **AHUUHUAHU é perfeitamente compreensível que a Saga Crepúsculo não agrade o publico masculino, afinal o enredo todo gira em torno de um triângulo amoroso e de uma protagonista absolutamente sem sal. E eu agradeço pelos elogios, mas eu ainda não cheguei ao nível da Meyer, pelo menos no que diz respeito à narrativa ;) Para mim, Crepúsculo é um bom livro não pela história ou pelos personagens, mas pelo modo como a história é contada. Não dá para largar o maldito livro e quando você vê, já leu os quatro e nem percebeu. O que dá muito ódio, porque no fim das contas você descobre que odeia a protagonista e que o tal do Edward é um bunda mole -.-** **Enfim...**

"Sabe como eu imagino os espíritos guerreiros? Não sei se vc lembra daqueles cavaleiros negros que perseguiam o Frodo no filme O Senhor Dos Anéis, então quando o Frodo colocava o anel ele conseguia ver o rosto deles. Desde a primeira vez que li sobre esses guerreiros eu imagino aqueles cavaleiros, na forma que o Frodo via quando colocava o anel", **interessante, nunca tinha pensado nisso. Eu imagino o Guerreiro com uma aparência mais humana, mas bastante intimidadora e sombria, mas faz todo sentido que vc o imagine como os cavaleiros negros de SdA ;) **

"Por incrível que pareça eu tenho dificuldade em escrever minha opinião sobre as cenas de sexo, pq eu estou lidando com uma MENINA aqui, então penso bem o que escrever pra não constranger ou parecer um tarado. Mas PQP com todo respeito, vc deve ser demais na cama heim! Menina isso me dá um tesão! Vc não tem ideia"** KKKKK bom eu não sei, mas meu namorado nunca reclamou ;) Eu me inspiro bastante nos romances da JR Ward, como eu já comentei aqui com outros leitores. Ela tem um jeito todo especial e picante de fazer cenas eróticas, eu fica nas nuvens! **

"Olhando daqui pra trás, eu vejo que a fic ta muito bem construída, garota vc tem muito potencial! Você tem alguma pretensão de escrever um livro mais pra frente? Eu juro que eu compro." **Obrigada ;) Eu tenho sim, mas esse é um projeto distante ainda. Só o que eu sei é que vai ser ficção. É o gênero que eu me sinto mais à vontade escrevendo.**

"E o que é esse RISING SUN?" **É um espaço que criei para colocar cenas deletadas ou editadas de MS e MU. Futuramente irei postar algumas cenas pós MU também (por isso o nome Rising Sun). Eu comecei a imaginar pedaços soltos de cenas que não sabia como ou onde inserir na história, então criei Rising Sun. Não é uma sequencia de MU e nem uma fic nova. **

**Hum, você é pisciano? Ou ariano? Tem jeito de ser pisciano ;) Parabéns! Bom, como eu sei que você gosta da minha Renesmee, sinta-se beijado por ela ;) Só toma cuidado para o Jake não ficar sabendo...**

**Jeamalo****: Oi, querida!**

"Era evidente que Ness não podia empurrar sua sede pro porão e tentar mante-la trancada. Isso nunca da certo. O que ela tem de fazer é aprender a controla-la.", **Exatamente ;) Fora que eu sempre senti que isso era inevitável. Ela é o que é e com certeza cedo ou tarde ia desejar o Jacob de outra forma. Eu adorei escrever essa cena.**

"Adorei a ideia dos demônios deles estarem se apaixonando. Faz absolutamente total sentido, e garante que o guerreiro queira ficar com Nessie, e consequentemente Jake também. Isso me leva a mais uma preocupação, esse embate entre Jake e o guerreiro. Ele não pode ganhar, mas tbm não pode perder. Eu acho que ele e o guerreiro deveriam entrar em um acordo de paz, assim ambos conseguiriam o que querem", **Eu tb acho isso, querida, mas um acordo seria meio inconciliável. O Jake quer que deixem ele em paz, e o Guerreiro quer tudo menos paz. Além disso, ele precisa do corpo do Jake para lutar, é o modo possível para um Espírito como ele existir fora do **_**Outro Lado**_**. Não existe muita possibilidade de negociação com o Guerreiro, entende? Ele vai fazer o que tem que fazer e ponto final. **

**Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo apoio ;* Ah, e estou adorando os rumos que sua fic está tomando ;)**

**Gaby:**** oi! "**Cara eu quase tenho um atake, ja pensou se ela e o nahuel se bjam?eu ia ficar com mt raiva e mt triste tbm", **então eu espero que vc não me bata depois do cap. de hoje u.u**

"esses trei nos sei la n taum dando certo ela ta ficando com mais sede e  
>antes ela n era assim, se bem q por um ponto valeu a pena ficou mei sado n<br>axa? so faltou ele dar uns tapinhas neal uahsuashuau" **Ahuhauhuahuahu menina vcs levam tudo para a malícia =X Eu vejo a sede da Renesmee como algo natural. É verdade que ela não tinha isso antes, mas os treinos não são para inibir a natureza dela, o Jasper explicou bem isso. Os treinos ajudam ela a se controlar, a não torná-la uma assassina compulsiva, que era o medo que ela tinha, de matar o Jake quando provasse o sangue dele, que afinal é o mesmo medo que o Edward tinha no começo da saga. E eu realmente gosto da ideia da sede ligada ao sexo, torna tudo mais erótico ;) É como se fosse um desejo muito intenso de se fundir ao máximo à pessoa, sabe? As necessidades vitais e as necessidades do desejo.**

"como vc pensa nesse tipo de coisa?e tre coragem p postar!eu n conseguiria, ficaria com muita vergonha", **Ahuahuhuahua eu já tive, acredite, mas depois eu pensei que estava escrevendo o que a história pedia. Eu sempre descrevi a relação deles de um modo muito intenso e seria meio incoerente chegar nas partes picantes, fechar a cortina e dizer "Tudo bem, agora está na hora das crianças irem dormir". Com certeza ia ter gente querendo me matar. Faz parte do que eles são. Aquele beijo do Jacob com a Bella em Eclipse é absolutamente tórrido e me deixou realmente babando, pensando no que seria um cara desses na cama HUAhuahuhua *shame on me* Então meio que as NCs já se tornaram algo natural para mim. É claro que sempre tento fazer tudo com cuidado e sem tornar a coisa vulgar, envolvendo muito carinho e cuidado. Mas eles são safados entre quatro paredes, fazer o quê? kkkk**

"eu axei romantico akilo de nossos demonios estaum se apaixonando ohhhhh *-*", **né? Tb achei fofo ;)**

**bjinhs querida ;* Até o próximo comment.**

**team Jacob****: Obrigada pela review e pelo apoio! ;) Espero que goste do cap. de hoje. Bjinhs ;***

**26. Um último adeus.**

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold into this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone (gone)_

_~ Taylor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars)_

[BELLA]

"Bella", Edward surgiu no vão da porta do escritório, "Ele já está chegando."

Levantei da escrivaninha e fui para a sala, onde todos os outros Cullen estavam em pé e imóveis, esperando. Jasper mantinha uma mão de mármore no ombro de Alice, Esme se recostava em Carlisle e Rosalie e Emmett permaneciam em posturas rígidas e idênticas lado a lado.

A tensão era palpável como um bloco de concreto no meio da sala. Apesar dos esforços de Jasper, todos pareciam ter tomado lítio no café da manhã, e os sete pares de olhos amarelo-dourados fixavam a porta de entrada da casa, vidrados.

Só eu não conseguia olhar. Só eu não conseguia aceitar. Quando Edward se postou ao meu lado, passando o braço em minha cintura, tive vontade de desaparecer.

Alguns minutos depois, o ronco de uma moto rompeu o silêncio no lado de fora da casa, e eu me encolhi no peito de Edward, sentindo um gosto amargo na boca. Ouvi quando a pessoa caminhou pelas escadas da varanda até a porta. Foi Rosalie quem a abriu para ele, deixando todos nós atônitos.

Ela o encarou como se ele fosse a criatura mais absurda da face da terra. Eles se encararam por um momento, e fiquei chocada com o modo como Rose parecia prestes a estapeá-lo. A hostilidade entre os dois não era novidade, mas aquela reação da parte dela era completamente desnecessária, sobretudo num momento como aquele.

"Rose...", Esme começou a dizer num tom cauteloso.

Rosalie deu um passo brusco para trás e Jacob entrou na sala. Estava um pouco mais magro do que eu me lembrava e seu olhar não tinha brilho. Ele observou a formação dos sete vampiros na sala e quando seu olhar recaiu sobre mim, foi como ser observada por uma parede.

Jacob não tinha mais alma.

"Obrigado por ter vindo, Jacob", disse Carlisle polidamente.

"Não vim porque pediram", a voz dele era calma demais, quase morta, "Vim porque _eu_ preciso pedir uma coisa."

Todos nós esperamos.

"E também vim... me despedir."

O ar da sala ficou de repente muito pesado, impossível de respirar. Então, tudo estava se encaixando agora. A visão de Alice, a lenda que Carlisle nos contara, a decisão de Jacob de partir...

"Nós não...", Esme balbuciou, "Se despedir porque, querido?"

"Ele vai partir", Edward anunciou numa voz estranha.

Seu rosto estava rígido numa expressão intensa. Significava que, o que quer que estivesse na cabeça de Jacob, não era bom.

"Não tenho chances com os Volturi", Jacob explicou.

De algum modo aquilo me trouxe de volta.

"Mas você é imortal agora", protestei, "Não existe perigo!"

Olhei para Edward, buscando apoio, mas ele continuava encarando Jacob em sua perfeição estática. Jacob suspirou, olhando de mim para Edward, como se perguntasse quem daria a má notícia. Como Edward permaneceu calado, Jacob falou:

"Eu também achava isso, Bella. Mas não é verdade, minha imortalidade se anula numa ocasião específica. Billy me contou sobre isso há pouco tempo."

Apurei os ouvidos, pregada em cada palavra que saía da boca dele.

"O que é?"

"Pela Lei do Equilíbrio, só posso morrer pelas mãos do meu único inimigo."

"Aro Volturi", a voz sombria de Alice murmurou.

O peso daquela sentença recaiu sobre mim como um meteoro. Fiquei tão aturdida que mal consegui formular um pensamento. Então Jacob estava destinado a morrer desde o começo. Meu deus, como era cruel! Como era... A lógica daquilo era tão sinistra e maquiavélica que me repudiava. Me dobrei para frente, levando a mão à boca como se pudesse vomitar.

"Bella", Edward falou em meu ouvido, me amparando.

"Oh, meu Deus..."

"Não pode fazer isso", escutei a voz alarmada de Alice dizer, "Foi por isso que chamamos você. Eu tive uma visão, vi Volterra ser transformada num ninho de sangue. Eles agiram de madrugada, matando todo e qualquer humano que morava na região. Eles fizeram um campo de batalha, Jacob, e Aro está esperando agora. Está esperando por você. Não pode..."

"Eu não vou para Volterra", Jacob falou calmamente.

Olhei para ele, sem entender. Seus olhos frios recaíram sobre mim, e quando falou, sua voz era mais suave:

"Vou para o _Outro Lado_, Bella. Vou enfrentar algo que tem estado comigo todo esse tempo, e por mais que as chances de ganhar sejam muito pequenas, ainda são maiores do que escolher ir para Volterra."

"O Guerreiro", eu compreendi depressa, "Você vai enfrentá-lo."

Ele assentiu pacientemente.

"Quem ganhar, leva o prêmio. Eu, a minha vida de volta. Ele, a luta com os Volturi."

Tudo bem, era uma ideia inteligente. Mas porque Edward ainda olhava para Jacob como se fosse a ultima vez que o viria na vida? E porque aquela visita parecia mais uma...

_Vim me despedir,_ Jacob havia dito.

O fôlego fugiu de meus pulmões. Embora eu não precisasse respirar, foi exatamente essa a sensação, de estar entalada com alguma coisa.

"E se você perder?", as palavras estremeceram.

Jacob não respondeu. Edward arfou de repente.

"Está me dizendo que...", minha voz saiu quebrada, "É uma viagem sem volta?"

"Talvez sim", ele encarou Edward, "_Você_ não pode me impedir."

Edward pareceu chocado demais para responder. Então seu olhar ficou sem foco de repente, como se olhasse para dentro de sua própria mente. Como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

"Tem razão", ele falou após um momento, "Mas isso não muda nada. Não vai adiantar."

"Vai adiantar por algum tempo. Só preciso disso, e da garantia de vocês de que vão colaborar."

Jacob olhou nos olhos de cada um de nós.

"Do que ele está falando?", Jasper perguntou para Edward.

"Jacob está pensando em usar suas vantagens sobre nossa espécie para apagar a si mesma da mente de Renesmee."

"Manipular a mente dela?", Carlisle espantou-se, "Pode fazer isso?"

Jacob assentiu, infeliz.

"Por quê?", eu falei bruscamente, "Acha que isso vai fazê-la sofrer menos? Posso dizer por experiência própria que não vai", Edward se encolheu um pouco ao meu lado, e apertei sua mão para confortá-lo, "Não, não se sinta culpado. Já faz muito tempo..."

"Não vou fazer isso achando que ela vai sofrer menos", Jacob não olhou para mim enquanto falava, mas sim para Edward. O tempo todo era Edward o seu foco, era para ele que estava explicando tudo aquilo, como se Edward fosse o único capaz de compreendê-lo, de apoiá-lo, "Vou fazer isso porque sei que Renesmee vai tentar ir atrás de mim quando eu partir. Para o _Outro Lado_ ou para Volterra. É uma forma de mantê-la protegida", um sorriso morto torceu seus lábios, "A ignorância é uma benção."

Então entendi porque aquela conversa se dirigia especificamente para Edward. Jacob contava com o fato de que Edward tinha feito a mesma escolha anos atrás, quando me machucou para me proteger. Eu teria ido atrás dele, se soubesse onde procurar. Se soubesse que ainda era amada. Do mesmo modo que Renesmee provavelmente faria.

"É claro que eu não sou tão bom quanto você nisso", Jacob murmurou, "Com certeza vou falhar se tentar fazê-la acreditar que não a amo. Então, optei pelo modo mais prático."

Edward assentiu lentamente. Era difícil interpretar sua expressão, mas pelos anos de convivência eu suspeitava que estivesse pensando em coisas demais ao mesmo tempo.

"Entendo", ele disse, "Tem minha palavra."

Jacob maneou minimamente a cabeça. Aquilo não o surpreendia. Então olhou para mim.

"Não posso fazer isso", respondi de imediato, "Não posso concordar com nada disso..."

Aquilo tudo era demais para mim. Disparei pela sala e o abracei com toda a força do meu coração, mas tê-lo em meus braços foi um choque de realidade. Meu melhor amigo, meu Jake, indo embora... Eu não estava conseguindo absorver aquilo. Eu ainda o veria, sabia disso. Ele voltaria, de alguma forma, ele voltaria para mim, para Renesme... para todos nós.

"Não precisa fazer nada", ele falou suavemente em meu pescoço, "Apenas esteja do lado dela. Ela vai precisar."

Quando o soltei, me senti entorpecida, anestesiada. Eu sabia que um buraco imenso estava para se abrir em meu peito, mas a dor simplesmente não vinha, apenas me sufocava superficialmente. Era como olhar para o outro lado estando em baixo da superfície congelada de um lago.

Aparentemente, os outros Cullen passavam pela mesma experiência que eu, a julgar por suas expressões estarrecidas e confusas. Alice abraçou Jacob com os olhos arregalados, Emmett, Jasper e Carlisle o olharam como se nunca tivessem visto nada parecido antes e Esme foi a única que conseguiu dizer alguma coisa.

"Volte para nós, querido", sua voz estava embargada.

Quando Jacob se virou para a saída, Edward pousou uma mão em seu ombro. Eles se entreolharam por um momento e com certeza alguma coisa foi dita numa breve comunicação mental.

Jacob deu as costas para nós e deu um passo em direção à varanda.

"Jacob", a voz de Rosalie cortou o silêncio tortuoso.

Todos nós olhamos para ela. As mandíbulas de Rose estavam travadas e suas mãos permaneciam fechadas em punhos ao lado do corpo. Jacob se virou lentamente para trás, como se não tivesse escutado bem. Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava pelo nome, e não por um apelido depreciativo.

Rosalie foi até ele sem pressa e parou há poucos palmos de distância. Eles se entreolharam. Então, seu rosto relaxou e um sorriso doce atravessou seus lábios carmim.

"Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para ela. E eu espero sinceramente que volte."

Ela ergueu a mão hesitante e a deixou vagar sobre o ombro dele. Jacob encarou aquela mão como se perguntasse a si mesmo se estava imaginando coisas. Rosalie praguejou baixinho e o puxou para si.

"Cachorro estúpido", murmurou, apertando-o.

Quando Jacob foi embora, ninguém conseguiu se mexer. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado e tudo assumisse um estado de espera.

Para sempre.

[RENESMEE]

O verão tinha finalmente chegado. O sol à pino tomava toda a Seattle ao meio-dia, fazendo o asfalto ferver e as vidraças dos prédios faiscarem. Trabalhei o dia todo na galeria com o ar-condicionado ajustado no máximo, e quando o expediente acabou, ao invés de ir para casa, peguei a estrada e fui para a Casa do Lago. Ainda era terça, mas eu podia acordar um pouco mais cedo na manhã seguinte e voltar direto para a galeria. Era um bom plano, porque tudo que eu precisava era fugir daquele calor sufocante.

Liguei para a Porsche e deixei um recado para Jacob. Uma hora e meia depois, estava entrando em casa, tirando os sapatos e atravessando o deck até o lago. Às oito horas da noite ainda estava claro, e o pôr do sol tingia o horizonte atrás das montanhas num degrade de listras cor de pêssego, amarelo vivo, rosa e dourado.

Sentei no deck e coloquei os pés na água gelada. O silêncio ao redor era doce, assim como o gosto do ar morno que soprava, trazendo os perfumes das madressilvas, damas da noite e cravos. Era como um verão indiano, com todas aquelas cores vibrantes e cheiros exóticos.

Enquanto esperava Jake chegar, subi mais a saia até o começo das coxas e me inclinei para frente para umedecer as mãos e molhar o pescoço. Sentia minha roupa grudando no corpo, e tive vontade de tirá-la. De repente, pensei em entrar nua na água, coisa que eu não fazia há... Bom, desde o meu primeiro beijo.

Estava pensando sobre o assunto quando senti o suave tremular das tábuas em baixo de mim. Olhei sobre os ombros e vi Jacob vindo em minha direção. Como eu, ainda usava as roupas de trabalho, uma calça preta social e uma camisa de seda cor de chumbo dobrada até os cotovelos.

Ele se abaixou ao meu lado e roçou uma rosa branca em meu rosto. O toque suave das pétalas foi como a carícia do sol em minha pele e me faz fechar os olhos. Os lábios quentes de Jacob tocaram os meus, e sorri em meio ao beijo, mas algo de repente me incomodou. Não parecia um beijo comum, e sim um gesto urgente, como um pedido de desculpas.

Ou um adeus.

Ele se afastou e olhou para o lago. Seus olhos fundos e inteligentes estavam distantes.

"Vamos dar uma volta", ele disse, então pegou minha mão e me levou para o outro lado do deck, onde uma pequena canoa a remo estava amarrada na margem. Entrou e me ajudou a descer, e quando nos acomodamos, pegou os remos e nos levou para o meio do lago.

Fiquei olhando para a superfície lisa e tranquila da água, para o modo como o pôr do sol a fazia refletir como ouro líquido.

Não dissemos nada, mas havia uma tensão estranha no ar, uma eletricidade palpável que gelou minha espinha e me deixou arrepiada na nuca.

"Como foi seu dia?", Jake perguntou.

Olhei para ele. Seu olhar estava nublado, a expressão ilegível.

"Quente."

Nós dois rimos, mas o sorriso dele, sempre tão largo e radiante, mal chegou a despontar.

"Venha aqui", ele disse, largando os remos e abrindo espaço para mim entre suas pernas.

Sentei no chão do barco, de costas para ele, me apoiando em seu corpo grande e quente. A correnteza suave nos levou rio abaixo, e por algum tempo apenas ficamos calados e abraçados. Meu coração começou a apertar com uma sensação ruim, mas os toques de Jacob aplacaram aos poucos qualquer desconforto. Suas mãos macias me acariciavam com um cuidado que beirava a devoção, e era quase fácil demais me entregar.

"Quer ver uma coisa?", ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

"O que?"

"Isso."

Jacob apanhou os remos e guiou a canoa em direção a um grupo de árvores junto à margem.

Olhei ao redor, sem ver nada.

"Onde?"

"Aqui", ele disse de novo, apontando a canoa para uma velha árvore caída, ocultando uma entrada a ponto de ficar completamente escondida.

Jacob contornou a árvore, e nós dois tivemos de abaixar a cabeça quando passamos pelas franjas frondosas dos galhos.

"Feche os olhos", ele sussurrou.

Levei as mãos ao rosto. Ouvi as ondulações da água e senti o movimento da canoa enquanto Jacob a impulsionava adiante, para longe da força da correnteza.

"Pode abrir agora", ele disse, depois de ter parado de remar.

Estávamos no meio de um pequeno lago alimentado pelas águas calmas do rio. Não era grande, e isso ao invés de depreciá-lo, tornava o lugar ainda mais mágico.

Na verdade, espetacular. Porque estávamos literalmente rodeados de cisnes-da-tundra e gansos-do-Canadá. Milhares deles. E flutuavam tão próximos uns dos outros que em alguns pontos eu sequer conseguia enxergar a água.

"Jake...", eu disse finalmente, com voz suave, "É... lindo. Como você descobriu?"

"Faz bastante tempo. Antes de... de tudo isso acontecer. Estava tentando comprar uma casa para pedir você em casamento, e passava o dia todo rondando pela região, procurando imóveis à venda. Um dia estava andando perto da margem e descobri. E agora reconheci a área e lembrei o caminho."

Ficamos um bom tempo sentados olhando em silêncio, observando os pássaros. O sol iluminava as penugens brancas, revestindo-as de ouro. O ar era volta e meia perturbado por grasnados e chilros, mas a paz ao meu redor era tão intensa que eu podia senti-la como um manto de seda sobre mim.

Estiquei a mão e toquei um cisne que passava perto da canoa. Ele agitou o rabo e se adiantou pela água, escapando de mim. Jacob sorriu e estendeu a mão para um grupo de gansos filhotes que circulavam a canoa, e diferente do que havia acontecido comigo, eles não se assustaram. Não me surpreendi, o toque das mãos de Jacob podia ser muito suave e caloroso.

Ficamos ali até ouvirmos o estrondo de um trovão ao longe – fugaz, mas poderoso – e soubemos que era hora de voltar.

Jacob nos levou de volta até a correnteza do rio, remando com mais ímpeto do que antes. Eu ainda estava impressionada com o que tinha visto, e por alguma razão aquilo me pareceu um presente. Não apenas de Jacob para mim, mas da vida para nós dois.

E eu já sabia, por experiência própria, que a vida não dava presentes se não fosse para puxar nosso tapete logo em seguida.

Tinha alguma coisa errada naquilo tudo.

Jacob remava com força, enquanto nuvens escuras avançavam bem em cima de nossas cabeças. O dourado ouro que salpicava toda a paisagem sumiu de repente, dando lugar a um cinza frio e esmaecido de fim de tarde. A chuva finalmente desabou, quente e fustigante. Primeiro uns chuviscos, depois gotas cada vez mais pesadas. Relâmpago... uma pausa... outro trovão, agora um pouco mais barulhento, talvez há poucos quilômetros dali. Mais chuva, e Jacob começou a remar mais depressa, seus músculos se contraindo por baixo da camisa colada a cada golpe de remo.

Gotas mais grossas, e vento. O céu se agitava, relâmpagos o cortavam em flash estrondosos. Tudo ao nosso redor era água. Um mau presságio, pensei, como em meus pesadelos, quando eu afundava na água escura enquanto o elo que me ligava a Jacob era cortado violentamente...

O céu enegreceu. Minha alma se toldou de sombras. Jacob ia para o _Outro Lado_, e aquilo tudo indicava que...

"Você não vai voltar!", gritei em meio à tempestade.

Jacob me encarou por baixo do grosso véu de água. Sua testa estava franzida pelo esforço de remar e tentar enxergar através da chuva. Alguma coisa passou por seu olhar escuro, e ele virou a cabeça na direção leste, respirando em arquejos.

Tirei os cabelos dos olhos, sentindo as lágrimas quentes descerem por meu rosto e a raiva ferver em meu peito.

"Você não vai voltar!", repeti.

"Eu tenho que ir!"

"Não!", meu grito não passava de um chiado em meio ao aguaceiro.

Jacob continuou olhando para o leste, remando sem parar, agora cerrando as mandíbulas com força.

"Você disse que eu devia fazer! Disse que eles não iam nos deixar em paz!"

"Não!"

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada para dizer. Tudo em minha cabeça era um enorme _não_ – não para aquele maldito destino, não para a dor em meu peito e não para a nossa separação. Eu estava farta de toda aquela loucura, estava confusa, aborrecida e indignada.

Estava no limite.

Chegamos ao deck minutos depois, e eu saltei da canoa num impulso irado. Queria sair dali, correr sem rumo até meus pés sangrarem, mas as mãos de Jacob me agarraram quando eu estava há menos de três metros da casa. Me virei para ele, gritando coisas sem sentido, o estapeando, puxando-o pela camisa.

"Eu não tenho escolha, Renesmee", ele falou com suavidade.

"Não pode ir embora! Não pode fazer isso, seu idiota!"

"Escute..."

A calma no olhar e na voz dele não fazia sentido. A raiva se tornou ácida em meu sangue, pulsando em meus tímpanos. Meu coração se agitava tanto que podia explodir a qualquer momento. A tempestade engrossou ainda mais, caindo sem piedade sobre nós. Em meio a fúria, deixei a camisa de Jacob em pedaços, mas ele sequer pareceu notar.

De repente, perdi as forças. Lutar com Jacob contra tudo aquilo era uma coisa, mas lutar sozinha era impossível. Ele já tinha tomado uma decisão e nosso tempo finalmente se esgotava. O último grão de areia da ampulheta estava escoando naquele exato minuto.

Levou apenas uma fração de segundo. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, e vi nos dele o mesmo desespero que me consumia, a mesma compreensão irredutível. Nos beijamos com brutalidade, sem respirar, sem pensar. Jacob pegou minhas coxas pela parte de trás e me arrancou do chão, arrebentando minha calcinha com um puxão nas laterais. Minhas costas bateram na parede externa da casa, e o vento gelado da chuva banhou meus seios quando Jacob se afastou e rasgou minha blusa.

Me sustentando contra a parede, ele me invadiu num único movimento profundo que me fez arquejar. O que fizemos não foi amor. Jacob nunca havia sido tão cruel e implacável comigo, assim como eu jamais havia sido tão feroz com ele.

Horas mais tarde, nos enrolamos nos edredons e sentamos em frente à lareira. Eu estava dolorida e exausta, meus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que eu não conseguia controlar, mas teria dado absolutamente tudo para que aquela noite não acabasse nunca.

Jacob preparou chocolate quente para mim e ficou do meu lado, afagando meu cabelo e enxugando meu rosto.

O que dizer para a pessoa que se ama quando sabemos que vamos perdê-la? O que fazer para reter o último momento? Eu tinha um milhão de coisas para falar para Jacob, sobre o quanto eu tinha sido feliz com ele. Que ele era a pessoa mais doce, gentil e amável que eu já conhecera, e que a vida já tinha valido a pena por ter sido amada por ele. Que nosso futuro teria sido bonito e tranquilo, apesar de tudo. Que nós dois não tínhamos culpa de nada.

Mas enquanto estava ali, olhando para o fogo, só conseguia sentir a tristeza tomando todo o resto como uma erva daninha. Pensei no tempo inexorável que sempre passava, e desejei ter algum poder sobre ele.

"Existe uma possibilidade", sua linda voz rouca falou, "Pode ser que eu volte."

"Vou esperar por isso cada segundo da minha existência", respondi, "Afinal, você é imortal."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, um silencio tão intenso que eu compreendi depressa o que significava.

"Há uma exceção", murmurei.

"É a Lei do Equilíbrio", ele disse com apatia, "Foi Billy quem me contou, mas eu já desconfiava. Só o que pode matar o Guerreiro é..."

"Aquele que irá ser morto por ele. Os Volturi."

Então não havia mesmo a menor esperança. Se Jacob voltasse, seria obrigado a morrer em Volterra, no meio dos inimigos. De um modo ou de outro, tudo terminaria.

"Mas se você ficar no _Outro Lado_", murmurei, vendo de repente uma brecha mais promissora, "a profecia não se cumpre."

Jacob pensou por um momento. Suas mãos desceram pela minha coluna, aquecendo minhas costas nuas.

"Não sei o que vai acontecer", disse enfim, "E não me importo. Quando eu deixar esse mundo, nada mais vai fazer diferença."

Afastei as cobertas e deslizei para o colo dele. O beijei devagar, sentindo o gosto de minhas lágrimas em meio ao beijo. Olhei para seu rosto enquanto nos encaixávamos, retendo aquela imagem – o amor e a devoção que havia naqueles olhos profundos e escuros, a simetria das sobrancelhas rígidas, o formato anguloso do maxilar, que se contraiu de repente quando comecei a me mover.

Eu estaria morta por dentro na manhã seguinte, mas agora a vida pulsava em nossos corpos e o desejo nos impelia.

Os dedos de Jacob passaram pelos meus ombros, tocando de leve. Fechei os olhos para senti-lo mais intensamente – as batidas de nossos corações, o roçar da respiração dele em meu pescoço, o calor morno do fogo em minhas costas. Aquela energia eletrizante fluía ao nosso redor, chispando nos lugares onde nossas peles se encostavam. As mãos de Jacob desceram até minha cintura e subiram outra vez, me apertando em seus braços.

Nossos sussurros e gemidos se misturaram num único murmúrio misterioso que preencheu o silêncio da sala.

Embora eu estivesse indo muito devagar, não demorou quase nada até que as primeiras ondas do orgasmo me atingissem.

O fogo consumiu aos poucos toda a lenha, nos deixando na escuridão, mas o frio não veio. Nunca viria enquanto eu tivesse Jacob.

[JACOB]

Tive pouco mais de uma hora para limpar meus vestígios na casa toda. Depois de termos ido para a cama, Renesmee acabou sendo vencida pelo cansaço e pegou no sono. Eu sabia que ela acordaria em breve, porque aquela noite era incomum, mas mesmo assim evitei fazer barulho. Enquanto dormisse, a dor não a perturbaria tanto.

Recolhi fotos, cadernos, anotações, roupas e tudo o mais que entregasse a presença de outra pessoa ali que não fosse a dela. Isso incluía certas coisas como presentes de namoro, aniversário e dia dos namorados. Entulhei tudo no carro, mas conservei no bolso a corrente prata com a chave que eu havia dado a ela no dia do casamento de Quill.

Quando terminei,voltei para o quarto e sentei devagar na cama. Fiquei olhando para ela, sem conseguir piscar, sem conseguir respirar. Em algum momento durante o sono, ela sentiu minha presença e acordou. Nossos olhares se encontraram, mas nenhum de nós dois conseguiu dizer coisa alguma.

ooOOooOoooo

Me aproximei do fogão e abri o armário à esquerda. Peguei o pó para chocolate quente, coloquei-o sobre a pia e me virei na direção da geladeira, e foi quando vi Renesmee debruçada no balcão, sentada numa das cadeiras de acento alto.

"O que está fazendo?", ela perguntou.

Seus cabelos estavam espalhados sobre os ombros, sedosos e ondulados, e sua pele brilhava com aquela delicada luminescência perolada. Os olhos castanhos me fitavam com um amor tão intenso que tive vontade de largar tudo, o chocolate quente, minha vida inteira e aquela maldita escolha e voltar para cama com ela. Para o resto da vida.

Cara, eu era um idiota.

"Chocolate quente."

Apanhei uma caneca e voltei para o fogão. Eu não queria admitir, mas estava feliz por ter uma vantagem sobre ela, isso tornava o adeus mais fácil. Quando eu fosse embora, ela não ia lembrar que eu tinha existido, e quando lembrasse talvez eu já estivesse de volta.

Talvez.

Peguei uma pequena panela e uma xícara grande e acendi a chama do fogão. Enquanto esquentava o leite, olhei para as coisas em cima da bancada da pia e me distraí um pouco: tudo aquilo parecia um comercial da Nestlé, daqueles em que as crianças sempre aparecem lambuzadas de chocolate ao lado da mãe, na mesa da cozinha. Até consegui escutar a narração no final: _Nestlé faz bem_.

Seria interessante se a vida fosse fácil como um slogan de propaganda publicitária. Eu ia adorar viver num comercial de carros esportivos. Ou num de viagens exóticas. Mas aquela era a vida real, e aquele chocolate era do tipo que se serve para a única pessoa que importa na sua vida por não conseguir pensar em fazer mais nada e porque se está tão arrasado que não... Enquanto eu remexia o chocolate, minha garganta fechou e minha boca ficou seca, senti vontade de chorar, mas era macho demais para esse tipo de coisa.

"Está com fome?", Renesmee perguntou com a voz suave, "Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa?"

Adicionei um pouco mais de pó e mexi com a colher, observando o chocolate ser absorvido no leite. Não consegui responder, simplesmente não dava.

A cadeira de Renesmee arranhou o chão quando ela se levantou. Senti seu corpo se aproximar do meu como um ímã sendo atraído pelo metal, e o contato de suas mãos em minhas costas teve o efeito de uma arma apontada para minha cabeça. Minhas pernas ficaram um pouco bambas.

Ela beijou o espaço entre minhas omoplatas, deslizando as mãos por minha pele. A tatuagem em minhas costas se eriçou e um ronronado baixo vibrou pela cozinha.

Chequei a temperatura do leite e desliguei o fogão. Ao encher a caneca, o som baixo prometeu relaxamento e satisfação. Virei e entreguei a caneca a ela, que não pegou; segurei um de seus braços. Ela segurou a caneca apenas porque insisti, e não bebeu. Renesmee levou a caneca fumegante ao peito, movendo-a de um lado a outro, observando o leite se mover lá dentro.

"Não quero que você vá", ela sussurrou, com lágrimas embargadas.

Coloquei a mão no rosto dela e senti a maciez e o calor daquela pele. Sabia que quando saísse dali, deixaria meu coração com ela. Minha alma. Algo continuaria existindo, meu corpo, minhas funções vitais, mas Jacob Black morreria.

A puxei para meus braços e repousei o queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Droga. Eu sabia que seria difícil, mas não pensava que demoraria tanto. Planejava algo rápido e casual, não uma despedida exatamente. Queria que ela sofresse o menos possível, já que não havia uma maneira de fazer aquilo de forma indolor.

Quando fechei os olhos, senti um arrepio nas costas, passando pela nuca e pelo queixo. O sol estava nascendo, e aquele era o guerreiro dentro de mim dizendo que o momento de partir não era depois, mas agora... algo urgente.

Me afastei e pressionei os lábios nos dela. Renesmee segurou meu rosto, tentando prolongar o beijo.

"Eu te amo", falei, "E vou continuar te amando mesmo depois de você não lembrar que eu existi."

Ela não piscou, segurando as lágrimas até não conseguir mais. Passei os polegares sob seus olhos.

"Jake...eu...", franziu a testa, confusa.

Esperei um momento. Ela não concluiu, então segurei seu rosto entre as palmas e olhei em seus olhos. A compreensão imediata iluminou seus olhos, e eles cresceram de repente.

"Oh, não... você vai..." ela disse, "Não Jacob, n..."

[RENESMEE]

Pisquei e olhei para o chocolate quente que estava segurando.

Alguma coisa estava caindo no leite.

_Jesus_... lágrimas escorriam do meu rosto, caindo dentro da caneca, molhando minha camisa. Meu corpo tremia todo, meus joelhos estavam fracos, meu peito ardia de dor. Por algum motivo maluco, eu queria deitar no chão e chorar.

Secando o rosto, olhei para a cozinha. Havia leite e pó de chocolate sobre o balcão. A panela sobre o fogão ainda soltava um pouco de vapor. O armário à esquerda não estava totalmente fechado. E eu não me lembrava de ter tirado aquelas coisas dali e nem de ter feito o que estava dentro da caneca, mas esse tipo de coisa acontece o tempo todo, não é?

_O que estava acontecendo? _Pela janela do outro lado da cozinha, vi um carro contornando a sebe e se afastando. Sem qualquer motivo, minhas lágrimas aumentaram. E o choro piorou quando o carro desconhecido desapareceu entre as árvores.

Coloquei a caneca sobre o balcão e saí correndo para a varanda. Tinha que alcançá-lo. Tinha que detê-lo. Saí pela porta da frente e ergui a mão para chamá-lo, mas uma dor de cabeça forte me fez cair no chão como se tivesse tropeçado nos meus próprios pés. Me espalhei pelo chão duro e frio, e então virei para o lado, levando os dedos às têmporas, puxando ar.

Fiquei ali deitada por sabe Deus quanto tempo, apenas respirando e torcendo para que a dor passasse. Quando finalmente passou, me levantei do chão e me encostei no batente da porta. Não era só minha cabeça que doía. A dor em meu peito era tão forte que achei que estivesse tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Devia ser alguma gripe maluca. Eu geralmente era imune a viroses humanas, mas quem podia controlar todas aquelas mutações? Talvez um daqueles vírus finalmente tivesse me pegado.

Eu nunca tinha ficado doente, por isso me sentia tão mal.

Não soube quanto tempo fiquei parada na porta, mas em algum momento um despertador começou a tocar. Era o relógio digital da minha mesinha de cabeceira, lá em cima, avisando que estava na hora de levantar e ir trabalhar.

Bom plano, mas quando me movi, me senti tonta e fraca, exausta.

Droga, precisava ligar para a galeria e avisar que não teria como ir naquele dia. E talvez nos próximos. Aquela gripe tinha vindo com tanta força que me dava vontade de ficar na cama para o resto da vida. De simplesmente morrer.

Por falar em galeria... que dia da semana era? Caramba, eu nem conseguia lembrar.

Talvez fosse melhor ligar direto para Kate... Onde estava meu celular?

Franzi a testa. Santo Deus, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Fechei a porta e vaguei pelas escadas até meu quarto. Abortei a ideia de ligar para qualquer pessoa, porque não me sentia capaz de procurar meu celular agora. Na verdade, não importava.

Eu estava usando um conjunto de algodão cinza, o mesmo que havia usado para dormir. Nem o tirei. Fui para cama.

Estava me ajeitando entre os lençóis quando percebi que meu corpo estava rígido, principalmente a parte interna das coxas. Em circunstâncias diferentes, eu teria dito que havia feito sexo intenso... ou talvez escalado uma montanha. Mas, na verdade, era apenas uma maldita gripe.

Ajeitei-me nos travesseiros, mas não consegui ficar à vontade. Meu pescoço estava rígido, meu peito doía como se um punho o esmagasse e eu com certeza estava tendo alucinações, porque não lembrava de ter comprado um aromatizador com aquele cheiro de canela apimentada que impregnava o quarto e os lençóis.

Fechei os olhos e disse a mim mesma que precisava descansar. Descansar era bom. O descanso faria com que eu me livrasse daquela mal estar logo. O descanso faria com que tudo voltasse ao normal. Seria bom.

Enquanto adormecia, pensei em uma coisa, vi a imagem de um cara moreno de olhos estreitados e brilhantes. Ele movia os lábios olhando para mim, deixando claras as palavras... _Eu amo você_.

Me esforcei para reter o que via, porque era importante, mas estava adormecendo. Esforcei-me para ficar com aquela imagem, mas perdi a luta. A última coisa que percebi foram as lágrimas escorrendo no travesseiro quando o sono me levou.

[JACOB]

Dirigi como um alucinado até que o bom senso me fez parar num mirante localizado numa curva aberta, antes que eu causasse um estrago. Manobrei sem nenhum cuidado, cantando pneus na área vazia e fazendo a poeira levantar. Minhas pernas tremiam, meu peito ardia e eu bufava sem parar, como um touro enfurecido.

Sai do carro e bati a porta com força. Urrei e soquei o capô, amassando a reluzente lataria do GTO. Tentei me acalmar dizendo para mim mesmo que pirar agora não ia mudar nada, mas então chutei o carro num acesso de fúria até deixá-lo com a lateral completamente carimbada com a sola do meu sapato.

Depois fiquei andando em círculos, sem fôlego. A raiva me corroia como ácido por dentro, alimentando minha adrenalina. Olhei para a autopista à minha frente, desejando fazer algo homicida, como me atirar daquele mirante a duzentos por hora, e comecei a me perguntar se não tinha perdido o juízo de vez.

O fato é que me separar de Renesmee era uma violência. Contra mim mesmo. E não havia uma forma de fazer isso com calma e tranquilidade. O golpe tinha que ser preciso e definitivo. E no momento em que a cisão fosse feita, eu seria puxado em direção aos Volturi. Agora mesmo, enquanto pensava em tudo isso, sentia alguma coisa dentro de mim espreitando furtivamente, impelindo minha cabeça a virar na direção do oceano.

A decisão já estava tomada. Os preparativos tinham sido executados e Renesmee estava protegida. Eu só precisava avançar.

Tomei impulso e saltei sobre o parapeito, me equilibrando nas hastes grossas. A estrutura estalou, oscilando para frente. Um rugido letal ecoou pelo mirante, enquanto um calor denso explodia em meu corpo em todas as direções.

Saltei para o precipício. Enquanto caía, um clarão ofuscante iluminou de repente tudo ao meu redor – a estrada, o mirante e as árvores lá em baixo. Um sol detonando ao meio-dia.

Aterrissei numa clareira aberta e disparei pela floresta. Minha respiração assumiu um ritmo diferente – duas respirações rápidas e uma lenta. O lindo rosto de Renesmee surgiu de repente em minha mente, tentando reter os últimos fios de humanidade que ainda me prendiam ali, mas a imagem foi abruptamente cortada e substituída por cenas de violência e guerra, enquanto eu deixava Jacob Black para trás na velocidade mais rápida que minhas patas alcançavam.

[RENESMEE]

Só acordei porque escutei meu celular tocando muito longe. Virando, olhei para o relógio. Cinco da tarde. Dormi quase o dia todo.

Bom, mais ou menos. Na maior parte do tempo fiquei presa em um sonho, no qual imagens mal formadas e obscuras me atormentavam. Havia um cara envolvido, um homem que ao mesmo tempo parecia fazer parte de mim e ser desconhecido. Não consegui ver seu rosto, mas sabia que era bonito, do tipo que uma garota não esquece facilmente uma vez que vê. E senti seu cheiro: apimentado, excitante, masculino...

Aquela maldita enxaqueca voltou, e eu parei de pensar naquilo como quem solta uma panela quente. Felizmente, a dor por trás dos olhos diminuiu.

Sentando, me senti mais do que cansada. Meu peito doía muito e comecei a pensar que era algum problema muscular. Me remexendo de um lado para o outro, tive a sensação de que já havia me sentido assim antes, mas não lembrava quando ou onde.

Tomar banho foi difícil. Caramba, simplesmente entrar no banheiro já tinha sido quase impossível. O lado bom foi que o banho me fez sentir um pouco mais disposta, e até senti vontade de comer alguma coisa ou bebericar minha bebida favorita.

Deixando o cabelo secar naturalmente, desci as escadas e preparei um pouco de chocolate quente. Foi um gesto meio automático – eu não sabia por que queria beber aquilo mais do que queria beber sangue, mas enquanto despejava o chocolate na panela e aspirava seu aroma, algo me reconfortou. Para logo depois me destruir.

Uma imagem borrada de um homem segurando uma caneca surgiu em minha mente. Havia pó de chocolate ali e ele tinha feito aquilo para mim por que... estava me deixando. Oh... não. Ele estava me deixando...

Enquanto tinha outra crise de choro, a dor de cabeça veio tão forte que cortou minha visão... e naquele momento a campainha tocou. Ao passar a mão pelo nariz, olhei pelas janelas da cozinha. _Não_ estava a fim de socializar agora.

A campainha tocou de novo.

Me forcei a andar até a porta da frente e abri-la.

"Nahuel?"

Ele estava parado na porta com sua pose de sempre, como se pudesse ficar ali apenas porque queria. Com roupas casuais, um casaco leve bege claro, da mesma cor de seus olhos, e moicano impecável. O Volvo recuperado de meu pai estava parado no meio dos jardins.

"Vim ver se você estava morta."

Sorri.

"Não seja tão romântico."

"Você está péssima."

"E agora me elogia. Pode parar. Assim vou ficar sem jeito."

"Vou entrar."

"Claro que vai", eu disse, empurrando a porta para dar espaço, mas permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

Ele olhou ao redor enquanto tirava o casaco.

"Casa bonita, nunca tinha entrado aqui", ele deu mais uma olhada pela sala, "Só que não tem nada a ver com você."

"Queria ver algo rosa e cheio de fru-fru?", fechei a porta. E a tranquei.

"Não, esperava que fosse vazia. Como a minha casa."

Eu não tinha ideia de como era a casa de Nahuel, mas fazia sentido que fosse vazia, porque eu não conseguia imaginar qual seria seu estilo. Na verdade, me peguei pensando que eu não sabia o suficiente sobre ele para ter alguma opinião a respeito de suas preferências.

E não porque não fosse uma garota curiosa. Só que Nahuel era... bem, era meio como uma concha fechada. Nada de dar espiadinhas em sua vida privada.

"Porque não foi ao treino hoje?", quando ele olhou para mim, seu rosto não demonstrou emoção, mas seus olhos estavam intensos. Lembrei que já tinha visto aquele tipo de olhar em outra pessoa...

Minha cabeça começou a doer de novo. Quando fiz uma careta, Nahuel disse:

"Sente-se. Agora."

Talvez fosse uma boa ideia. Fui até o sofá.

"Quer alguma coisa?"

"Uma aspirina."

"Onde está?"

"Não sei..."

"Espere aí. Vou procurar", ele começou a ir em direção às escadas, mas então se deteve e olhou ao redor, "Está sozinha?"

"É claro que estou", falei, achando a pergunta menos estranha do que minha resposta.

Me acomodei no sofá e puxei as pernas para cima, lembrando que estava usando uma camisola muito curta. Coloquei umas almofadas ao meu redor para ocultar qualquer coisa indecente e esperei. Deus, será que algum dia eu voltaria a me sentir bem de novo?

Nahuel voltou enquanto eu estava inclinada com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Pegou um copo de água na cozinha e o passou para mim, junto com um comprimido branco e pequeno. Depois sentou sobre a mesa de centro, nos deixando de frente um para o outro.

"E então, o que está acontecendo?", a voz dele era firme e forte, do tipo que faz você se sentir mais segura só de ouvir, e gostei daquilo.

Por alguma razão, era tudo que eu precisava.

"Minha cabeça", resmunguei.

"Me deixe ver você", ele se inclinou para frente e segurou meu rosto entre as mãos.

"Desde quando entende de..."

"Fique calada. Coloque a cabeça para trás."

Desisti e me recostei no sofá.

O polegar direito e o dedo indicador de Nahuel abriram meu olho direito enquanto ele me examinava de um modo que me fez lembrar Carlisle. Ficou tão próximo de mim que consegui ver seus cílios compridos, a pele muito lisa e perfeita. Seu cheiro era bom. Perfume. De qual marca?

Tentei piscar enquanto ele observava meu outro olho, mas os dedos de Nahuel não permitiram.

"Começou quando?"

"Hoje de manhã."

"Piora assim?", ele pressionou um pouco minhas têmporas.

"Não, é uma delícia", afastei as mãos dele.

"As pupilas estão dilatando bem", ele falou, depois tomou meu pulso com o indicador enquanto olhava o Rolex, "Sei algumas coisas de primeiros socorros. Só o básico para diagnosticar uma donzela indefesa."

"Haverá reembolso do convênio para este exame?", perguntei.

"Shh."

"Porque acho que estou sem dinheiro."

"_Shh_."

Era esquisito ser tratada como uma paciente por Nahuel, e ficar calada piorava as coisas ainda mais. Caramba, eu precisava esconder meu desconforto enquanto falava. Só fazia com que ele ficasse ainda mais preocupado.

Uma noite chuvosa. Trovões cortando o céu. Um homem tentava segurar minhas mãos. Ele falava... sobre... partir...

Senti uma pontada na cabeça e respirei profundamente.

"Droga."

Nahuel soltou meu punho e colocou a mão em minha testa.

"Você não está quente", ele colocou as mãos nas laterais do meu pescoço, bem embaixo do queixo. Ainda estava muito próximo.

"Minha garganta não está inflamada."

"Acho que posso dizer que não está com gripe."

"Claro que estou."

"Não está."

"Você não é médico, muito menos especialista em doenças infecciosas."

"Pra começo de conversa, nossa espécie não contrai viroses humanas."

"Pra começo de conversa, estou dizendo que estou doente."

"Você não está tendo uma reação imunológica, Renesmee Cullen."

Que bonitinho. Ele tinha aprendido o termo certo.

Coloquei a mão na garganta e pensei no fato de que não estava tossindo, espirrando nem vomitando, e que isso dava um pouco mais de razão a ele, e menos a mim.

"Quer fazer uma ressonância na cabeça?", ele perguntou.

"Aposto que você diz isso para todas as garotas."

"Posso levá-la para Carlisle."

"E eu pensando que era especial", sorri e fechei os olhos, "Vou ficar bem, Nahuel. Só preciso... sei lá."

Fez-se um longo silêncio, durante o qual notei que ele se apoiava nos joelhos. E continuava muito perto, inclinado sobre mim.

Abri os olhos. Nahuel olhava para mim não como um treinador ou como um amigo, mas como um cara que se importava comigo. Droga, eu nunca tinha percebido como ele era... atraente, na verdade. Havia alguma coisa errada em constatar isso, mas ainda assim... Sim, tinha alguma coisa errada. Não com ele, mas comigo.

Bom, claro. Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos.

Ele se inclinou mais e afastou uma mecha de cabelo do meu rosto. Fiquei muito parada. Seus ombros largos faziam sombra em mim.

"Renesmee..."

"O quê?"

"Me deixei fazer uma ressonância."

Revirei os olhos.

"Ah, claro. Vá em frente."

"Obrigado", Nahuel fez uma pausa, e eu estava começando a abrir a boca quando ele me beijou.

[JACOB]

Me despedir de Billy foi absolutamente ridículo. Eu sabia como seria e pensei em evitar, mas eu não podia partir sem dizer ao velho tudo que precisava dizer. Contudo, dei mais esperanças a ele do que tinha conseguido dar a Renesmee, porque achava que um golpe muito grande na idade em que ele estava seria cruel demais.

Quando saí de casa, toda a minha ex matilha estava me esperando do lado de fora. E a de Sam também. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer copisa, eles recitaram o juramento da matilha em quileute e depois se ajoelharam aos meus pés, me deixando completamente aturdido.

"Que merda...?"

De repente, uma Leah trêmula pulou em meus braços. Falou alguma coisa numa voz estrangulada que não entendi e me soltou. Olhei para seu rosto devastado e para aquele agrupamento de caras gigantes que rodeavam a pequena varanda da casa de Billy. Todos me fitavam com um respeito estranho e profundo.

_Irmãos_, pensei. Grande parte de mim tinha ficado com Renesmee, mas o que restava ia ficar com meus Irmãos, ali na reserva. Minha família. Havia honra em morrer por eles. Tornava tudo mais certo, mais... digno. A ideia de ser derrotado pelo Guerreiro já não era tão ruim – se ele vencesse, ficaria com o caminho livre até os Volturi. Sem os Volturi, nem minha espécie nem a de Renesmee estaria ameaçada. A paz viria naturalmente, facilmente.

Essa Lei do Equilíbrio até que fazia sentido.

"Seu lugar como macho alfa vai ficar guardado", Leah disse para mim, "Não sou uma boa beta, eles precisam de você. Lembre-se disso quando pensar em ficar para _Aqueles Lados_."

Afaguei seu rosto. Seth parecia irritado e inconsolável ao mesmo tempo, e não foi fácil deixar todos eles ali e ir embora. Especialmente quando me aproximei do carro e vi Noah encostado no capô, me esperando. Acenou para mim com um movimento de cabeça.

"Pode me dar uma carona?"

Entramos no carro e saímos na direção sul. Noah não morava na reserva, mas numa região intermediária entre Forks e Port Angeles. Ninguém disse nada durante a viagem toda, mas quando finalmente parei na frente da casa de Noah, ele não moveu um músculo sequer. Parecia pregado no banco do carro.

Desliguei o motor e esperei.

"Tenho sido um otário com você, cara", Noah disse, esfregando distraidamente o lóbulo da orelha. Esperei que ele acrescentasse mais alguma coisa. Depois de um longo silêncio, Noah deu de ombros, "Sou melhor com pedidos de desculpas do que com despedidas."

Eu ri.

"Estou vendo. É um talento natural."

Ele deu de ombros de novo, dando um sorriso contido.

"Pois é, quando se namora alguém como Leah Clearwater, a razão simplesmente não está do seu lado. Então, estou me aprimorando na arte de pedir desculpas."

Nós dois demos uma risada curta.

"Tá tranquilo, cara", falei, "Sem problemas."

Noah colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta. Hesitou.

"Não tem medo de morrer?"

Eu o encarei por um momento, mas não pensei muito antes de responder:

"Não."

Ele assentiu devagar.

"Acho que não esperava outra coisa de você."

Noah passou a costa da mão pelo nariz e fungou. Piscou algumas vezes, murmurou alguma coisa desajeitadamente e saiu do carro. Correu para cobrir a distância até a porta de casa, passou mais uma vez a mão pelo nariz e entrou. Um nó tinha se instalado em minha garganta, e pensei comigo mesmo se tinha sido sincero com ele sobre não ter medo da morte.

Era uma meia verdade. Não é que eu não estivesse com medo, mais coisas mais importantes ocupavam minha mente e meu coração agora, como por exemplo, a sensação de imensa gratidão por ter a chance de me despedir daquelas pessoas. Quando pesava que tudo podia ter sido pior, sem que me fosse dada a oportunidade de ver o rosto delas uma última vez, o medo realmente crescia e eu sentia algo muito próximo ao pânico.

Como teria sido sumir da face da terra sem provar o beijo de Renesmee pela última vez?

E, apesar de tudo, eu ainda não estava pronto. Ainda não podia ir.

Precisava fazer isso mais uma vez, uma última vez.

Um último adeus.

[RENESMEE]

Rolei na cama, com minha intuição me acordando.

Havia alguém no meu quarto. Me sentei com o coração aos pulos, sem saber porque aquela constatação, ao invés de me apavorar, me deixava ansiosa. Não vi nada, mas as sombras detectadas pela luz do corredor mostravam vários esconderijos atrás da cômoda, da porta entreaberta do banheiro e da poltrona perto da janela.

"Quem está aí?"

Não obtive resposta. Mas eu não estava sozinha.

Olhei para baixo. Estava usando apenas uma calcinha minúscula e uma regata justa de algodão, e me senti completamente louca por não estar nem um pouco com medo. Pelo contrário, esperava que algo acontecesse.

"_Quem está aí?_"

Nada. Apenas o som da minha respiração.

Segurei o cobertor e respirei profundamente. Deus... havia um cheiro delicioso no ar... rico, sexual e possessivo. Senti de novo, e meu cérebro entrou em alerta, reconhecendo-o. Era o cheiro de um... de alguém que...

"É você", meu corpo se aqueceu no mesmo instante, se abrindo... mas então senti tristeza, uma dor grande demais para suportar, "Porque você foi embora? Porque me deixou?"

A dor de cabeça voltou, pressionando meu crânio, fazendo com que eu desejasse ter feito a maldita ressonância com Carlisle. Gemendo, segurei a cabeça, preparando-me para o que seriam provavelmente horas de sofrimento. Mas, quase imediatamente, a dor foi embora... e me levou com ela. Do nada, senti muito sono, o que me tranquilizou.

Ali, onde estava deitada, senti uma mão quente e grande me tocar. Meu rosto. Minha boca.

O calor e o amor dele curaram aquele vazio ferido que eu sentia no peito. Era como se minha vida tivesse sofrido uma ruptura, e agora tudo se regenerasse.

Mas o toque se afastou.

No meu sonho, eu esticava o braço e dizia:

"Fique comigo, por favor, não vá embora..."

Uma palma grande envolveu minha mão, mas eu sabia que a resposta seria não. Apesar dele não dizer nada, eu sabia que seria não. Era como as coisas funcionavam.

"Por favor...", as lágrimas se acumularam.

Quando ele abaixou o braço, chorei e tentei retê-lo. De repente, os cobertores foram afastados e o frio me tomou. Minhas pernas nuas se arrepiaram, meus mamilos enrijeceram contra a malha fina da camisa. Desesperada, procurei pelo calor dele, e senti que aquela fonte estava perto, muito perto...

Mãos fortes subiram pelas minhas coxas, espalhando o calor pelo meu corpo numa maravilhosa onda de alívio. Gemi de contentamento. As mãos subiram até minha calcinha, a puxando pelas minhas pernas. Braços grandes me abraçaram com força.

Quando me aconcheguei... senti o membro ereto por dentro da calça jeans grossa.

No sonho, desci a mão e o toquei.

"Por favor..."

Fui deitada de costas, minhas pernas foram abertas e o centro do meu corpo foi coberto por uma mão pesada. Gozei imediatamente, me remexendo no colchão, gemendo. Antes de as sensações desaparecerem, os lençóis foram tirados da cama e uma boca macia e quente me tocou entre as coxas. Enquanto atingia o orgasmo pela segunda vez, ele se afastou. Escutei o resvalar de roupas sendo arrancadas e então...

Gritei ao me sentir sendo preenchida quase a ponto de sentir dor, mas adorei o que estava acontecendo, principalmente quando senti um beijo e o membro dentro de mim começou a se movimentar. Me segurei naquele corpo grande e segui o ritmo do sexo.

No meio do sonho, pensei que vinha sofrendo por causa daquilo. Aquele cara era a causa da dor no meu peito.

Ou o fato de tê-lo perdido.

[JACOB]

Eu sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado. O sexo era como roubar, naquele caso, porque Renesmee não sabia quem eu era. Mas não consegui parar.

A beijei com mais força, mexendo dentro dela com mais intensidade. O orgasmo aconteceu forte, me envolvendo em uma onda de calor, me consumindo em uma chama que só foi aliviada quando me derramei dentro dela. Renesmee atingiu outro orgasmo comigo, me apertando, causando sensações que me fizeram estremecer de cima à baixo.

Quando tudo terminou, me afastei e olhei para seus olhos fechados, fazendo-a adormecer ainda mais profundamente. Ela pensaria que o que aconteceu fora apenas um sonho erótico, uma fantasia. Não saberia quem eu era. Assim deveria ser. A mente dela era forte e poderia acabar enlouquecendo entre as lembranças que eu havia escondido e o que sentiria se eu continuasse por perto.

Me levantei da cama e, enquanto me vestia, senti como se estivesse arrancando a própria pele.

Me abaixando, beijei os lábios dela.

"Amo você. Para sempre."

[RENESMEE]

Quando meu despertador tocou às sete da manhã, precisei apertar o botão para interrompê-lo. Duas vezes. Geralmente, eu saía da cama como uma torrada sendo lançada para fora de uma torradeira. Mas não naquele dia.

Naquele dia eu fiquei deitada de barriga para cima olhando para o teto.

Os sonhos que eu tinha tido naquela noite... sonhos com aquele cara fantasmagórico se aproximando, me tomando e me penetrando com força. Ainda conseguia senti-lo sobre mim, dentro de mim, uma deliciosa rigidez interna. Quando gozou, ele não parou.

Mas eu não podia mais pensar nisso. Quanto mais pensava, mais meu peito doía, e eu... droga, já estava chorando de novo. Com um esforça hercúleo, voltei a cabeça para a vida prática. Tomar banho, pegar o carro e ir para o trabalho. De noite, ir para Vancouver e treinar com... Oh, Deus. Nahuel. Não podia acreditar que ele havia me beijado, mas era verdade... E por alguma razão maluca, não me afastei. E ele me beijou de novo. E mais outra vez, até que o beijo se tornou algo intenso e urgente.

Ele era bom, o que não me surpreendia em nada. Nahuel era arrogante, mas tinha motivos razoáveis para isso. O estranho naquilo é que tinha parecido algo errado. Como se eu estivesse traindo alguém.

O maldito despertador tocou de novo, e eu xinguei ao desligá-lo. Droga. Estava cansada, apesar de acreditar que não estava fazendo outra coisa a não ser dormir. E ontem tinha ido para cama cedo. Pelo menos pensei ter sido assim, ainda que não me lembrasse da hora em que Nahuel havia ido embora. Eu me lembrava que ele me ajudou a subir as escadas e me deitou na cama, mas minha cabeça estava tão confusa que não consegui me lembrar do horário nem de quanto tempo demorei para dormir.

Não importava.

Afastando as cobertas, caminhei para dentro do banheiro e comecei a tomar banho. Conforme o vapor aumentava e tomava o ambiente, fechei a porta do banheiro, tirei a camiseta e...

Franzi a testa ao sentir algo úmido entre as pernas. Fazendo uma conta dos dias, conclui que minha menstruação devia ter descido...

Não, espere aí. Não era minha menstruação. Não era sangue que escorria por entre minhas pernas.

Eu tinha feito sexo.

O choque deixou o vapor gelado. Santa Virgem... o que eu tinha feito? _O quê?_

Me virei, ainda que não tivesse para onde ir... e levei a mão à boca. No espelho, revelada pelo vapor, estavam as palavras _Eu te amo, Renesmee._

Dei um passo para trás até bater na porta.

_Droga_. Eu tinha dormido com Nahuel. Mas não me lembrava de nada.


	29. Armadilha

**Oi, gente, como foram de Páscoa? Espero que tenha sido um feriado maravilhoso para todo mundo ;)**

**O capítulo de hoje tem coisas bem interessantes acontecendo e uma reviravolta inesperada. O clima vai ficar meio tenso agora, e os Volturi vão aparecer mais. Vou explorar personagens que foram apenas citados nos livros. Um personagem polêmico que não teve muita chance de aparecer em MS vai voltar nesse capítulo e nos próximos, vamos ver se vocês adivinham quem é ;) **

**Confesso que estou meio desmotivada porque muita gente que costumava comentar simplesmente sumiu. Mas agradeço de coração todas as minhas leitoras fofas que continuam postando reviews ;) **

**Bom, apesar disso, tive ideias promissoras para a fic e até pensei que ela podia se estender um pouco mais. Talvez até ter uma terceira parte, mas não sei se daria certo. De qualquer modo, MU vai ficar enorme o.o Se eu fizesse uma terceira parte, ela correria o risco de ficar muito curta, então não sei o que vou fazer.**

**Sem mais delongas. Leiam e comentem! Beijos ;***

**team Jacob****: Oi, obrigada pela review ;) bjinhs ;*****

**Cintya****: Olá, quanto tempo! A Emily Browing fez **_**Desventuras em Série**_**, e ela é bem bonitinha, mas não é a Renesmee que eu imagino. Ela seria a sua Renesmee ou a que você imagina na minha fic? Porque são coisas diferentes...Achei meio nada a ver os atores que supostamente a Meyer teria indicado para o filme. Prefiro mil vezes os originais. Ninguém supera ****Jackson Rathbone ^^ **"Comentário pessoal "uma calça preta social e uma camisa de seda cor de chumbo dobrada até os cotovelos" amo esse estilo!", **eu também, mas foi inspirado no próprio estilo do Taylor Lautner numa primiere ;) **, "Gostei desse momento The Notebook, gosto muito do filme e o Ryan Gosling é uma delícia, mas o seu Jacob é mais "desenrolado" e eu gosto disso kkkkkk", **Aiii que bom que alguém reconheceu *.* Eu me inspirei no filme, sim, acho lindo...mas não entendi o que você quis dizer com "desenrolado".**"Estou me sentindo quase uma Alice (com dons premunitórios) assim que eu li o que ele e Edward estavam num momento "cúmplices" pensei: ele vai embora e deixar a garota no vácuo, mas aí veio a história dele se "apagar" da memória dela, o que me fez pensar: essa vai ser a deixa para o Nauhel, o que me faz lembrar que o Jake vai se ferrar muito mais que o Edward. Aliás essa idéia de se "apagar" da mente dela me lembrou muito "Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente sem Lembraças" com Jim Carey, Kate Winslet e Elijah Wood; perfeito esse filme - teve alguma inspiração nele?"**, pois é, até porque o Nahuel está percebendo que não é indiferente à Renesmee. Não me inspirei nesse filme, não, mas sei qual é e adoro também ;) **"Apesar de ser mulher e entender perfeitamente o modo Nessie de sofrer, tenho que admitir, acho que o Jake sempre me emociona mais, pela forma como ele expressa, ou não, seu sentimentos",** sim, eu gosto mais das reações do Jake, são mais explosivas, definitivas, mas sendo mulher tenho muito mais tendência à reagir como a Renesmee ;) "**É óbivio que a Nessie não iria esquecer totalmente o Jake mas fiquei com uma dúvida, aparentemente ela ainda tem instintos que "lembram" do Jake mas como vai ficar a parte prática da coisa" porque o Jake era uma parte muito grande da vida dela (principalmente infância e adolescência), ou seja, como vai ficar essa lacuna nas memórias dela? Porque é uma lacuna imensa pra ser preenchida e ela vai perceber que tem algo muito errado logo, logo, seia algo como esquecer meses da sua vida, não é normal, saca**?" O Jake se apagou da mente dela a curto prazo. Tem coisas na nossa infância que a gente não lembra no dia a dia, a não ser que seja motivado a isso, e é exatamente assim que acontece. Tudo relacionado a ele está temporariamente bloqueado na mente dela, por isso as dores de cabeça, é como se ela estivesse forçando uma barreira no próprio cérebro, mas essa barreira é fraca e na verdade não passa de um véu, porque como você mesma disse, o sentimento entre eles é muito maior. "**A mini NC foi legal, mas PUTA QUE PARIU, JACOB eu até entendo essa coisa de ir embora, apagar a memória da garota, ele pensa que está protegendo e que isso é o melhor, mas depois de tudo isso voltar e dar pra pobrezinha tudo aquilo que ela não vai poder ter é sacanagem, é sadismo, e ainda por cima deixar um "eu te amo" no espelho do banheiro... porra é como tirar um doce da boca da criança, pior é como deixar ela experimentar mais um pouquinho gosta e tira dela. Tá bom Amanda eu sei! Eu sei que é o amor, eu sei que é mais forte do que ele, eu sei que ele não se controlou pela intensidade dos sentimentos... mas PUTA QUE PARIU! kkkkkkkk Pronto desabafei kkkkkkkkkk", **HUAhuahuhuaa pois é, você já disser tudo, não tenho mais nada a acrescentar ;)  
>Obrigada pelo carinho, pelo apoio e pelos comentários maravilhosos. Beijinhos e espero que curta o cap. de hoje ;*<strong>

**Leonna****: "**Ui jake seje cuel comigo tbm 66666**" HUahuahuhua eu morro de rir com você ;P** "esse fdp do nahuel sabe q ela se eskeceu de tudo ou pensa q ela traiu o Jake com ele?"** ele não entendeu nada, só começou a entender a situação no capítulo de hoje, então pega leva com ele, ok? "**como foi q o Jake comeu ela dakele jeito e ela pensou q so foi um sonho? o.o", **epa, olha os termos u.u, bom, o Jake, tendo herdado do Guerreiro a capacidade de entrar na mente dos vampiros e manipulá-las, fez com que a Renesmee achasse que tinha sido um sonho, embora durante a coisa toda ela estivesse bem acordada**, "eh claro q eu to triste ne masssss espero q isso passe logo e q tudo se resolva pq n vou consiguir turar a ness e ele se agarrando urgentemente ao ponto dela pensar q deu p ele", **não se preocupe, a Renesmee só está confusa, mas um amor como o deles não se apaga tão fácil assim ;) Beijinhos, espero que goste do capítulo ;****

**BIA DURAES****: Oi ;)**" E ESSA DO NAHUEL BEIJAR A RENESMEE SINCERAMENTE EU NÃO GOSTEI NEM UM POUCO POW Q CARA MAIS IDIOTA E OPORTUNISTA É ESSE NAHUEL EIN CARA TOMARA QUE O JAKE VOLTE DO OUTRO LLADO SÓ PRA DAR UM PAU NELE" **AHUhuahuahua realmente, o Jake nem desconfia do que aconteceu, mas ele o Nahuel vão se estranhar um pouco no cap. de hoje =/** "OMG ELA ACHA QUE DORMIU COM NAHUEL QUE HORROR O NAHUEL PODE ATÉ SER BONITO E ATRAENTE AO PONTO DE FACINAR AS MULHERES MAS SINCERAMENTE NÃO CONSIGO CONCEBER A IDEIA DE RENESMEE DORMINDO COM ELE...", **mas ela não dormiu, ela só acha que dormiu. Eu sinceramente acho que ela tem mais química com o Jasper do que com o Nahuel (numa situação absurda em que não existisse o Jacob nem a Alice, tá? Que fique claro... já até pensei em escrever sobre isso o.o lalala) Mas, de qualquer modo, com Jake existindo, vivo ou morto, não tem pra ninguém, então...Bom, as reviews das leitoras mais acaloradas são sempre as que eu fico mais ansiosa para ler ;) Então espero que goste do cap. de hoje e comente!=D beijos ;*****

**Megan Prongs Black****: Olá! Realmente faz tempo que não leio um comment seu ;) Fiquei feliz. **

"eu realmente gostei do cap. a historia ainda nao acabou, entao eu acredito que o jacob vai ficar com a resnesmee no final, e sempre tem que ter uma "bad" no meio da historia.. e eu adoro o nahuel, super digno eles ficarem junto enquanto o jake nao volta (se ele voltar) pq ela tbm nao vai ficar sofrendo o resto da vida ne, mas é ruim pq parece que o nahuel gosta mesmo da renesmee",** pois é, querida, legal você achar isso porque a maioria das leitoras hostiliza o Nahuel HAhahuahu eu entendo um pouco elas, é claro, mas eu tento sempre ser justa com meus personagens, por mais antagonistas que eles sejam. Então eu também acho que ele merece um final feliz, embora eu não tenha a mínima ideia de qual vai ser, porque mesmo que o Jake nunca mais volte, a Renesmee não vai ficar com ele. É mais complicado do que parece, sabe?**

**Ju Kelvans****: Oi, Ju! Senti sua falta, menina ;) Eu nunca recebi uma review tão intensa quanto a sua, e resolvi não colar partes dela aqui como geralmente faço com as leitoras. Ao invés disso, vou respondê-la apenas para você. Eu fico muito feliz em saber que a minha fic toca as pessoas de uma maneira particular. Nunca passei pelo que você passou, mas achei bonitas as analogias que você fez, perder o amor da nossa vida para os Guerreiros do Outro Lado... Sempre que escrevo tento me colocar no lugar das personagens, empresto um pouco do que sinto para eles e eles me emprestam o que sentem para mim, mas é uma troca injusta. Eu nunca vou saber o que a Renesmee está passando. Assim com você, ela sempre lutou sozinha. **

**A vida nos modifica, por isso sempre somos "um pedaço do éramos a 2 anos atrás". No fundo, o mais difícil não é passar pelos problemas, mas sair deles sem perder a fé nas pessoas, em nós mesmos, nas coisas boas, como o amor, por exemplo. A Renesmee nunca perdeu. Por isso ela é minha heroína, por isso eu a acho tão forte, por isso eu a admiro, por isso gosto tanto de escrever sobre ela. Heróis são aqueles que fazem o que nós não conseguimos fazer. Eles são o que não temos forças ou coragem para ser. **

**Tem vezes que me pergunto por que escrevo, para quem escrevo. As vezes fico semanas escrevendo, reescrevendo, melhorando aqui, melhorando ali, para que meia dúzia de pessoas comentem. Aí me pergunto se as coisas que escrevo fazem sentido para alguém, o que fica nelas depois que terminam um capítulo e desligam o computador. Mas fiquei realmente feliz com a sua review. Acho até que posso dizer que ter recebido seu comentário-confissão foi uma lição. Aprendi a não subestimar meus leitores ;) **

"Eu gosto muito do Nahuel também, ele merece ser feliz, eu acho. Mas não vejo ele apaixonado pela Renesmee, sabe? Acho que a diferença seria um fato mais intrigante pra ele, do que simplesmente uma pessoa com as capacidades que ele tem. Sei lá, foi algo que me ocorreu. Se ele se apaixonou por uma gueixa (não foi isso? me corrija se eu estiver errada), imagino ele se apaixonando por alguém indefeso e extremamente sensível",** você acertou em cheio. O Nahuel não é do tipo que se apaixona por alguém por razões banais. Exatamente por isso ele está começando a entender que está apaixonado pela Renesmeee ;)**

"Eu queria mais Leah e Noah, tem como? =) Eles são tão fofos! Ele mais do que ela, claro, mas ela tem sido um gelo mais derretidinho, hahahaha!" **HUahuahua estou pensando em publicar** **algo sobre eles em RISING SUN. Vamos ver no que dá ;P**

**Obrigada pelo carinho e por ter partilhado comigo sua história ;) Mil beijos** ;**

**Jeamalo****: Minha querida!** "Bom, devo dizer que estou muito preocupada com esse rumo que vc esta tomando. Acho que vc pretende sim matar o Jake. E isso é terrível, mas sei também que vc não conseguiria acabar com a estória assim. Seria muito cruel e pelo amor que vc demonstrou aos personagens não seria justo. Então o que eu ACHO que vai acontecer. O guerreiro vence, Jake enfrenta os voltures os derrota, mas morre, ou talvez não derrote absolutamente, mas faz um belo estrago. Se passam anos Jake reencarna conhece Renesmee e ele se apaixona por ela novamente. É isso? Sei que não vai responder, mas acho que pelo menos algum ponto do que eu disse vai acontecer.", **HUahuahuahu bom SIM, algo do que você disse vai acontecer. Mas já posso ir adiantando que reencaranção e esse tipo de coisa não vai rolar. Seria um pouco clichê =/ Tenho ideias demais para morrer em algo tão batido.**

**Querida, obrigadíssima pelo seu apoio, espero que goste do cap. de hoje e comente, porque as coisas vão começar a esquentar! Bjinhos ;***

**Jssicabsr****:****Oi, sumida! HUAhuahuhua Tudo bem? ;)** "Adorei todo o cáp, mas a forma como você finalizou, me deixou de boca aberta garota foi demais. Agora só falta a Ness engravidar e achar que o filho é do Nahuel. Kkkkk"** HUahuahua Cruzes, novela mexicana heim ;P relaxa, "**Parabéns pela fic tá maravilhosa, (triste por que tá na reta final, mas fazer o que né tudo que é bom dura pouco ahsuahsuhuas, pois por mim leria sua fic todos dias)", **Boas notícias: a fic vais e estender um pouquinho além do que eu pretendia, porque tive ideias novas que acredito serem promissoras ;) Espero que goste do cap. de hoje, beijinhos ;*****

**Gaby:** Oi! "AAAH EU QUERO MATAR SSE NAHUBOSTA DOS INFERNOS! AI Q NOJO CREDO ARGH EWWW ECA!"** AHUahuahuhuahua minhas leitoras são tão passionais... "**EU N VOU AGUENTAR VER ELES JUNTOS!" **Minha flor, calma, curta a fic e deixe a coisa rolar, ok? Garanto que você não vai se decepcionar ;)** **bjinhs, leia e comente! Estou ansiosa para saber o que vc achou do cap. de hoje =D**

**27. Armadilha**

[NAHUEL]

_Você foi longe demais, ultrapassou todos os limites..._

Virei uma página do livro, mas as frases se perderam enquanto a voz da minha consciência badalava em meus ouvidos.

_Você foi longe demais...Seu idiota._

Mas que merda, as coisas costumavam ser bem simples na minha cabeça quando e equação não apresentava variáveis, mas no que diabos eu estava pensando quando beijei Renesmee Cullen daquele jeito? Na casa dela, ainda por cima, bem, no meio da sala. Se aquele Jacob Black aparecesse, seria uma confusão...

Mas essa era a questão, não era? Porque, _apesar_ de Jacob Black, ela não tinha me afastado. Contudo, eu não podia dizer que tinha sido um beijo apaixonado. Não, tinha sido meio impensado, atropelado, até mesmo atrapalhado, mas não havia paixão ali. Não da parte dela, pelo menos.

Aquelas mãos delicadas tinham se fechado em torno da gola da minha camisa, e Renesmee se apertou contra mim num dado momento, enquanto eu tentava me aproximar mais, mas era como uma criança perdida se agarrando a qualquer coisa no meio de uma tempestade. E eu não conseguia tirar aquele gosto de lágrimas da minha boca...

Depois que a coloquei na cama, Renesmee dormiu instantaneamente. Eu fiquei ali por mais uns minutos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava num estado deplorável, totalmente arrasada, mas por quê? Apesar de teimar na história da virose, não era isso. Não era nada que ela tivesse contraído.

E, mais importante de tudo, _porque eu estava ligando tanto para isso?_

Fechei o livro que Carlisle havia me emprestado e me inclinei no sofá. A biblioteca dos Cullen era o lugar mais agradável daquela casa, na minha opinião. Grande o bastante para ser espaçoso, iluminado o suficiente para ser arejado, e confortável sem cair do minimalismo moderno que caracterizava o resto da casa. Além do mais, bibliotecas tinham um certo charme misterioso para mim.

Passei a mão sobre o couro vermelho e rígido da capa do livro, e deslizei os dedos pelas letras douradas. _O Fantasma da Ópera_. Foi uma ideia ruim reler aquele livro, porque agora ele ganhava dimensões diferentes. Antes, eu costumava repudiar Christine Daé por achá-la um mero bibelô com uma voz bonitinha que, entre o Fantasma misterioso e o riquinho afrancesado, escolhera obviamente o modelo tradicional.

As coisas estavam mudando agora. Eu começava a ver nuances em Christine Daé que não conseguia ver antes. Ela cuidou do pai doente sozinha. Suportou a miséria de uma Paris do século XIX sem amarguras. Por trás da imagem de garotinha frágil, existia uma certa força insubestimável que dobrou até mesmo a obsessão descabida do Fantasma e, no fim das contas, depois de tantos anos e tantos obstáculos, ela terminou ao lado daquele que amou desde criança. O riquinho afrancesado.

Nenhuma dúvida sobre a figura ridícula que os dois faziam, mas era preciso dar-lhe os devidos créditos. Christine era uma heroína, romântica demais para o meu gosto, mas de modo tinha conseguido finalmente me cativar.

Porque eu estava pensando nessas coisas? Porque cada vez que lia o nome de Christine Daé naquele livro, o rosto de Renesmee Cullen vinha na minha mente, porque foi assim que tudo começou. Jasper e Edward fizeram o convite para que eu fosse o treinador dela. Algo sobre ela superar as próprias limitações e controlar a natureza herdada deles. É claro que eu seria um bom professor, especialmente depois de ter aprendido tudo isso com os episódios mais infelizes, mas a questão era: que tipo de aluna ela seria?

Eu lembrava apenas daquela garotinha pequena com grandes olhos sonhadores cor de chocolate que fascinava todo mundo. O que aquela garotinha tinha se tornado depois de ter crescido numa família milionária como aquela, rodeada de mimos e vontades? Quase declinei da proposta, mas eu tinha respeito pelos Cullen desde aquele dia na clareira, então aceitei.

Admito, foi divertido ver Renesmee se irritando por não conseguir aprender tudo com a rapidez que desejava, mas fiquei de fato impressionado com aquela obstinação impassível em não desistir. Quando a levei na tecelagem, achei que seria demais para ela. Alguém que crescera em meio ao luxo não estava acostumada com a dor física e, portanto, não estava pronta para aceitar a própria natureza.

Mas todo o meu moralismo foi por água abaixo quando saímos daquela fábrica de tecidos e ela me mostrou a agulha na palma da mão mutilada.

Foi naquela noite que eu comecei a ver Christine Daé – digo, Renesmee Cullen – de outra forma. A garotinha que fascinava a todos havia me enganado, ou seria melhor dizer que aquele rostinho de anjo tinha me feito de bobo. Ela não era nada fraca, nada frágil.

Olhei resignado para a capa do livro outra vez. Christine Daé... O que teria acontecido se você tivesse escolhido o seu professor de canto, o solitário Fantasma da Ópera?

Uma voz masculina reverberou lá em baixo, o que era estranho. Carlisle e os outros tinham saído para caçar, apenas Alice e Esme tinham ficado em casa. E aquela voz... não se parecia em nada com os timbres de tenor dos Cullen.

Levantei da poltrona e entreabri a porta, deixando apenas uma fresta. Pude ver uma pequena movimentação no andar de baixo, entre o espaço da laje superior e os degraus da escada. Alice estava recebendo alguém, um cara grande e alto trajando roupas escuras e uma jaqueta de motoqueiro. Ela parecia eufórica em vê-lo.

Franzi a testa, achando aquilo muito estranho.

"Podia ter vindo quando Bella estava aqui", Alice disse, "Ela teria gostado de ver você, Jacob. Não sabe o quanto todos estão apreensivos depois da sua última visita..."

"Eu vim agora justamente porque sabia que ela não estaria aqui. Tudo tem sido bem difícil para complicar ainda mais."

Então aquele era Jacob Black. Me posicionei melhor para vê-lo de corpo inteiro. Da última vez que nos encontramos ele era um lobo selvagem de quase três metros de altura, rosnando para mim enquanto decidia em quantas partes me dividia. Agora, de longe, Jacob Black não era exatamente inofensivo, mas... Parecia o tipo de cara que você não ia querer ter como inimigo, mas que não seria de todo ruim ter como amigo. Seu olhar escuro e penetrante olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que estavam sozinhos, e embora sua voz estivesse meio morta, havia algo nela que o tornava amistoso.

Não consegui decidir se o considerava um oponente ou um simples empecilho.

"Sobre a sua visão...", ele prosseguiu.

"Estive de olho nele a semana toda. Aro está esperando por você. E provavelmente sabe que estou lhe passando essa informação, então presumo que seja um recado."

"Quanto tempo tenho?"

"Não sei. Aro está deixando você à vontade."

Jacob Black deu uma risadinha curta e cheia de sarcasmo.

"Que gentileza a dele."

"Quando você parte?"

Uma pausa estranha.

"Hoje", ele disse, a voz meio estrangulada.

Então Jacob Black ia até Aro Volturi... A lenda que Caius tanto temia se tornava verdadeira... Estreitei os olhos para o cara grandão lá em baixo. Um oponente, sem dúvida, embora não para mim.

E isso também explicava porque Renesmee estava tão transtornada. Ele a estava deixando.

Senti um gosto amargo e um incomodo na boca do estômago.

"Você já... se apagou da memória dela?", Alice perguntou com cautela.

Jacob Black suspirou.

"Já. Como eu disse, não vai durar muito, ela pode lembrar de tudo agora mesmo se tiver um simples estímulo mental. Só espero que quando isso acontecer, a coisa toda já tenha terminado."

"Carlisle não está satisfeito com isso, você sabe. Nenhum de nós está."

Havia uma inflexão significativa na voz dela, e tanto eu quanto ele entendemos depressa.

"Nem pensem em se meter nisso", ele murmurou de modo sombrio, "É uma luta de verdade, Alice."

"Somos pacíficos, Jacob, mas sabemos falar sério quando é necessário."

Ele riu, cruzando os braços e encarando o rostinho minúsculo de Alice.

"Você daria um certo trabalho para eles, não é?", então sua voz abrandou, "Prefiro que fiquem aqui. Essa guerra não é de vocês, é do Guerreiro. Ele sabe o que fazer."

Pelo espaço estreito entre os degraus, observei Alice torcer o nariz numa careta pensativa.

"Estava pensando mais em algo do tipo... uma visita surpresa."

Mas Jacob Black não parecia estar com humor para gracinhas. Ele a encarou, sério. Alice retomou a compostura e resmungou, irritada:

"Não crie expectativas de que a gente fique aqui esperando você ser dizimado. Além do mais, nossa família deve muito a você, e os juros só fizeram correr ao longo de todos esses anos."

"Não vou falar duas vezes: não se metam."

Eles se entreolharam em silêncio, esperando por uma trégua. Os frágeis ombros de Alice por fim cederam e ela o abraçou. Parecia uma criança de cinco anos abraçando um adulto.

"Não estou prometendo nada", ela murmurou, o soltando, "Se você voltar vivo do _Outro Lado_, mesmo que as chances disso acontecer sejam ridículas, Carlisle vai reunir nossos aliados. Você não vai lutar sozinho."

Outro Lado? O que significava isso? Voltar vivo... então Jacob Black ia para esse tal de Outro Lado antes de ir para Volterra ficar frente a frente com os Volturi, e nesse Outro Lado, fosse onde fosse, havia uma grande chance de que ele fosse morto. Mas, se voltasse com vida, haveria uma guerra de proporções consideráveis, segundo Alice estava sugerindo.

Eu particularmente gostava dessa ideai. Minha admiração pelos Volturi era grande, mas não ia muito além dos limites da sensatez – tratavam-se de tiranos, apesar de tudo. Eu teria dado cabo deles, se pudesse, mas fazer o trabalho sozinho era impossível. Já com aliados...

Jacob Black não se demorou muito com Alice. Trocaram mais uma ou duas palavras e então saíram do meu campo de visão quando Alice o levou até a porta. Alguma força me impelia até Jacob Black, e não era o impulso de fazer amizade. Na verdade, era uma obrigação.

Talvez fosse apenas minha consciência tentando ser legal comigo e aliviando minha culpa depois daquele beijo que eu tinha dado na garota dele, mas eu devia alertá-lo sobre algo muito importante.

Saí da biblioteca e desci as escadas. Alice olhou de mim para Jacob Black, indo em direção à sua moto estacionada nos jardins, e seus olhos dourados se arregalaram lentamente. Desde o incidente naquela noite, em que ele tinha se transformado ao me ver perto demais de Renesmee, a possibilidade de uma convivência fraterna entre nós dois não era muito aceitável.

"Está tudo bem", falei quando passei por ela, adotando meu tom de voz mais pacífico.

Jacob Black estava subindo na moto e se preparando para partir quando ergueu a cabeça e nossos olhares se encontraram. O reconhecimento foi rápido e a tensão explodiu no ar como se uma bomba relógio tivesse sido acionada. Os cantos da boca dele se ergueram automaticamente numa espécie de rosnado, seu olhar escuro ficou tão mortal que chegou a brilhar, e eu por pouco não revidei a afronta.

Alice se interpôs de repente entre nós dois.

"Jake, estou aqui sozinha com Esme", ela disse depressa, "Controlem-se."

Isso pareceu acalmá-lo. Pelo menos, ele parou de mostrar os dentes para mim. Desci devagar os degraus da varanda, tocando o ombro de Alice no caminho para tranquilizá-la. Ela estava rígida e pregada no chão, preparada para pular em cima de nós caso a coisa explodisse.

"Não pude evitar ouvir um pouco da conversa de vocês", comecei polidamente, "Não entendi muita coisa, mas parece que você pretende ir até os Volturi."

Os olhos sombrios de Jacob Black me avaliaram por um momento, como se decidissem se eu tinha ou não o privilégio da informação. Contudo, eu já o tinha deixado curioso, e ele optou por prosseguir a conversa de modo que pudesse continuar no controle da situação:

"O que eu pretendo fazer no fim de semana não é da sua conta."

Parei a menos de um metro de distância de Jacob Black e sua moto. Olhei de relance para a máquina. Era um modelo gigante, adequado para ele. Qualquer outra moto convencional teria parecido um triciclo debaixo dele. E o cara tinha bom gosto, eu tinha que admitir – a moto era do tipo que sairia na capa de revistas automotivas, e provavelmente custara uma exorbitância.

"Qualquer coisa sobre os Volturi é da minha conta", respondi, "Meu pai é um grande amigo deles", esperava que ele fosse suficientemente esperto para captar essa informação do jeito certo, "Fique atento, Jacob: aconteça o que acontecer, não se aproxime dos fossos."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram nos meus, buscando uma armadilha. Eu o encarei com o máximo de cautela que pude.

"Obrigado pelo conselho", Jacob Black disse.

Aquela moto era boa demais para fazer todo o barulho que fez quando foi ligada, mas eu não era estúpido, sabia que se tratava de um alerta. Ele pisou fundo no acelerador antes de soltar a embreagem, e o motor roncou forte – um dragão rugindo, enfurecido.

"Fique longe dela", ele sibilou para mim, pronunciando as palavras bem devagar antes de arrancar, deixando um rastro de poeira no ar.

"Não prometo nada", murmurei, fazendo Alice bufar indignada atrás de mim.

Ela girou nos calcanhares e entrou na casa, e eu já estava quase fazendo o mesmo quando meu olhar passou casualmente pela grama, detectando um brilho furtivo no chão. Fui até lá e me abaixei, pegando entre os dedos uma fina corrente de prata e a erguendo diante dos meus olhos.

Um delicado pingente em forma de chave girou inocentemente no ar.

[RENESMEE]

Por mais que eu não estivesse com o menor ânimo para ir trabalhar, estar na galeria me distraiu do mal estar e da dor em meu peito. Quando saí de lá, por volta das seis e meia da noite, estava exausta e sem forças para nada, e ao invés de voltar para o isolamento da Casa do Lago, fui para o meu apartamento em Seattle.

Tirei os saltos no hall de entrada, larguei a bolsa no balcão da cozinha americana e vaguei até o banheiro. Me despi sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo e entrei em baixo do chuveiro quente.

Eu sabia que estava sendo teimosa em não me consultar com Carlisle, mas simplesmente não queria ver ou estar com ninguém, o que era sem dúvida uma reação exagerada para uma doença. Mais parecia que eu tinha perdido um ente querido.

Ou mais do que isso.

Depois do banho, me enrolei numa toalha ignorando completamente os cabelos encharcados e me deitei na cama. Minha garganta ardia de sede, mas não existia a menor possibilidade de caçar agora. Sabia que grande parte daquele mal estar era pela falta de alimentação, mas tanto fazia. Me encolhi mais, puxando os travesseiros para mim, abraçando-os sem entender porque sentia uma necessidade tão grande de apertar algo em meus braços...

Meu celular tocou em minha bolsa, na cozinha. Fechei os olhos e esperei que a pessoa desistisse. Quando o correio de voz atendeu, ela ligou outra vez, e mais três vezes até me tirar da cama. Levantei praguejando e vasculhei minha bolsa até agarrar o maldito aparelho, prometendo a mim mesma que o desligaria, mas então li o nome da chamada.

Nahuel.

Estava na hora de encarar os fatos – eu tinha ido para cama com ele, mesmo que não lembrasse de nada. E embora ele fosse o tipo de cara que qualquer garota ficaria meio embevecida de ter passado a noite, eu não conseguia sentir nada além de uma culpa estranha estrangulando minha garganta.

Atendi a ligação antes que caísse no correio de voz.

"Oi."

"Você está me saindo uma aluna muito irresponsável, Renesmee Cullen."

"Eu ia ligar para avisar que ia faltar o treino hoje", menti, "Mas acabei esquecendo."

"Fez os exames?"

Voltei para o quarto e me larguei na cama.

"Não."

"As dores de cabeça pararam?"

"Não."

"Renesmee."

"Estou ficando emocionada com essa conversa, mas acho que já sou suficientemente grande para lidar com as consequências dos meus atos."

Nahuel riu do outro lado. O som foi reconfortante, talvez porque me lembrasse de que eu estava tão reclusa que não ouvia alguém rindo desde sei lá quando.

"Sou o seu treinador e tenho responsabilidades com você."

"Quanto meus pais te pagaram para dar uma de babá?"

"Cem dólares"

"Valho assim tão pouco?"

"É por hora."

"Então vamos fazer isso valer à pena."

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor na linha, e eu me dei conta de que tinha acabado de fazer um convite nas entrelinhas.

"Onde você está?", a voz de Nahuel virou um sussurro.

"Em Seattle."

Passei o endereço para ele, com a sensação esquisita de que estava cometendo um crime comigo mesma, o que não fazia o menor sentido.

"Chego aí em meia hora", Nahuel disse, e desligou.

Fiquei uns dez minutos deitada na cama com minha mente fervendo em pensamentos. Havia uma certa intimidade nova entre eu e Nahuel, mas isso era natural para duas pessoas que tinham passado a noite juntas, não é mesmo? Eu sentia uma necessidade violenta de ter alguém do meu lado, mas quando pensava em Nahuel, a coisa toda parecia errada. Quando o trazia para perto de mim, era como se estivesse vendo um trem descarrilado vindo na minha direção, anunciando um desastre. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse medo porque não ficava com ninguém desde...

A imagem de um rosto familiar surgiu em minha mente e trouxe junto uma pontada de dor de cabeça tão aguda que eu me dobrei ao meio, agarrando minha cabeça. Tirei depressa a imagem da minha cabeça e fiquei respirando superficialmente, esperando que a dor desaparecesse, então levantei da cama, apanhei uma toalha seca e enxuguei os cabelos. Vesti um jeans velho e uma regata preta e fiquei sentada no sofá da sala, esperando.

Nahuel chegou alguns minutos depois. Levantei apenas para abrir a porta para ele e voltei para me enroscar no sofá. Nem tinha me dado conta de que caía uma chuva danada lá fora até ver o casaco dele ensopado.

"Jogue na área de serviço", falei, o observando tirá-lo.

Nahuel desapareceu pela cozinha e voltou num piscar de olhos. Se escorou no balcão e cruzou os braços enquanto avaliava minha aparência.

"Continua péssima."

Pensei em alguma piadinha para fazer, mas não importava. Nahuel viu alguma coisa em meu olhar ou em meu rosto que o fez engolir em seco, como se não tivesse muita escolha.

"Quer um abraço?"

Estendi uma mão para ele como resposta.

Nahuel veio até o sofá, apanhou minha mão e me ergueu sem muita dificuldade. Quando passei o braço em sua cintura e encostei a cabeça em seu peito, tive a estranha impressão de que éramos como peças erradas de um quebra cabeça, com extremidades diferentes que não se encaixavam.

Apesar disso, o toque de suas mãos em meus ombros foi bom... Mas não o suficiente para aliviar a dor em meu peito ou a sensação de sufocamento.

O soltei quando comecei a me sentir desconfortável em seus braços e me sentei. Ele sentou do meu lado, abrindo os braços sobre o encosto do sofá num gesto evidente de acolhimento que eu recusei.

"O que está acontecendo, Renesmee?", ele me perguntou, me olhando com uma expressão séria e indefinida.

"Acho que estou tendo uma crise de depressão."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, e algo me disse que aquilo era uma espécie de encenação. Ele não estava realmente surpreso, embora parecesse genuinamente preocupado.

"Você precisa se alimentar. Dá para sentir o cheiro da sua sede de longe."

Por alguma razão maluca, as lágrimas começaram a descer livremente pelo meu rosto. Aquilo tudo era de uma incoerência sem tamanho, e me envergonhei disso. Fiquei de pé e comecei a andar em direção ao banheiro, pensando em enxugar minhas lágrimas ou quem sabe tomar outro banho, mas meus joelhos fraquejaram no meio do caminho. Perdi a noção do chão por um momento enquanto pontinhos escuros cobriam minha visão, e antes que eu pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, Nahuel estava me amparando.

A proximidade com o corpo dele foi o bastante para alavancar minha sede. Todos os meus alarmes internos foram acionados e meus ouvidos captaram as batidas aceleradas de um coração forte e saudável. O desejo do sangue me tomou e eu me segurei nos bíceps dele, com uma sede tão louca que podia mordê-lo ali mesmo. Para não rasgar sua garganta, me afastei, mas Nahuel me girou e me pegou no colo.

"Venha aqui agora mesmo!", ele quase me lançou no sofá, "Você está prestes a ter um colapso!"

Mas isso não era possível, não é? Na verdade, eu não tinha realmente como saber, já que nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem beber.

Quando fui deitada sobre as almofadas empilhadas, percebi que ele tinha razão. Meu corpo estava sem equilíbrio, minha cabeça girava e minhas mãos e meus pés estavam adormecidos. Não só minha garganta ardia, como também meu estômago estava vazio e minhas presas latejavam.

Mas quando Nahuel começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões da camisa, eu resmunguei:

"Não da sua garganta. Não..."

Mas porque diabos eu estava me preocupando com isso? Beber da garganta dele estava num grau relativamente semelhante ao que tínhamos feito na noite anterior, portanto não havia a menor razão para pudores.

"Você está muito mal para usar o pulso", ele disse, a voz grave assumindo um tom de comando, "Não vai conseguir retirar o suficiente e não temos tempo."

Naquele momento, minha visão ficou escura e comecei a desmaiar. Escutei quando Nahuel disse um palavrão e me puxou para cima de si, me acomodando entre suas pernas, guiando meu rosto até seu pescoço...

A biologia tomou conta do resto. O mordi com tanta força que senti o corpo dele paralisar em baixo de mim, incapaz de respirar, mas o suguei sem pensar.

Com um rosnado, a força do sangue dele entrou em meu corpo e se espalhou pelos meus ombros, me fazendo despertar para a vida de novo.

Mas, ao engolir de modo desesperado, as lágrimas correram tão densas como o sangue dele.

[NAHUEL]

Segurei Renesmee, detestando a fome que tomava conta do corpo dela. Não só isso, mas toda aquela tristeza. Ela era um ser frágil e delicado. Não devia estar naquele estado desesperado, e passei as mãos pelas costas dela, tentando acalmá-la. Enquanto ela chorava baixinho, fiquei frustrado. Droga, o que havia de errado com aquele Black de quem ela gostava tanto? Como podia forçá-la a uma situação dessas?

Dez minutos depois, ela levantou a cabeça. Havia uma linha fina de sangue em seu lábio inferior e precisei me segurar no sofá para não me inclinar e lamber.

Graciosamente satisfeita, mas com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, Renesmee deslizou do meu colo e recostou-se nas almofadas, se protegendo com os braços em torno do corpo. Fechou os olhos e observei a cor voltar ao seu rosto de porcelana.

Prestei atenção em seu cabelo. Tão longo. Tão cheio. Tão perfeito. Sob as luzes baixas da sala, sua beleza era absolutamente estonteante, sobretudo agora que eu sabia que aquela fragilidade que a emoldurava por fora se invertia por dentro. Aquela aura de fascínio que cercava a garotinha de antes, hipnotizando a todos que se aproximavam dela, ainda estava ali, mais forte do que nunca, e senti seus efeitos imediatamente. Queria estar nu, duro feito pedra, com aquelas ondas ruivas sobre o meu corpo. E se não pudesse ter tudo aquilo, queria ao menos beijá-la outra vez. Naquele instante.

Me inclinei para ela, segurando a barra da minha camisa aberta. Renesmee deu um salto quando sequei suas lágrimas e o sangue em seu lábio, mas não me afastou.

"Obrigada", ela disse, me observando de perto. Uma sombra passou por seus olhos castanhos, "Nahuel... eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas não estou gostando. Está indo... depressa demais..."

"Do que está falando?"

"Naquela noite que você foi na Casa do Lago e me beijou..."

"Desculpe por isso", menti, porque era um canalha, inclusive estava quase fazendo a mesma coisa agora, "Eu não devia ter feito aquilo..."

"Nós não devíamos ter feito o que veio _depois_."

Levei alguns segundos para perceber o que ela tinha dito, já que estava prestando atenção no modo como os lábios dela se moviam quando ela falava. Franzi a testa.

"O quê veio depois?"

"Você sabe do que estou falando."

Renesmee estava corada agora, e não dava para saber se era de constrangimento ou pela alimentação.

"Você me levou para o quarto", ela falou, observando minha reação.

"Sim", concordei.

"Me colocou na cama."

Assenti minimamente, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar.

"E depois nós...", Renesmee deixou a frase vagar pelo ar.

Enquanto as peças se encaixavam em minha cabeça, só consegui ouvir a voz de Alice naquela manhã, falando com Jacob Black:

"_Você já se apagou da memória dela?"_

A compreensão me atingiu com um gosto amargo. Tudo fazia sentido agora, o estado de Renesmee, as dores de cabeça dela, a confusão que ela estava fazendo, achando que tínhamos feito alguma coisa a mais depois do beijo, quando na verdade foi Jacob Black quem esteve com ela e depois apagou a si mesmo de sua mente.

É claro que ele não sabia que eu tinha estado lá mais cedo naquela noite. Dava para entender porque a cabeça dela estava tão perturbada, e porque ela estava agindo comigo como se tivéssemos algo mais forte. Estava misturando tudo!

Parabéns, Jacob Black. Você arrumou uma bela de uma bagunça.

Pensei em tudo isso num átimo de segundo, e então decidi que precisava de um tempo para organizar meus pensamentos e que seria bom tirar Renesmee de cena agora.

"Foi um erro", admiti, tentando parecer arrependido, "Mas não vamos falar disso hoje. Vá dormir."

Renesmee ficou mais aliviada com as minhas palavras. Levantou do sofá e seguiu para o quarto. Alguns minutos depois, voltou para sala. Tinha trocado o jeans e a camiseta por um conjunto confortável de dormir, e ficou parada perto do sofá, hesitando.

"O que foi?"

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia de repente e balançou a cabeça.

"Nada", se virou e começou a voltar para o quarto.

"Quer que eu fique aqui essa noite?"

Ela parou de andar.

Suspirei fundo e a levei para a cama. Renesmee se encolheu em baixo das cobertas, mas ficou de olhos bem abertos, olhando para a parede e de costas para mim, enquanto eu me deitava ao lado dela, por cima dos lençóis, igualmente sem sono. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, ela finalmente pegou no sono.

Enquanto olhava para o teto, pensava que não nutria a menor simpatia por Jacob Black, mas também não queria estar na pele dele. Ter uma garota como aquela e precisar deixar tudo para trás, até mesmo a própria vida, para lutar numa briga que nem era dele... Eu não teria lidado muito bem com isso. Talvez tivesse me revoltado e repudiado a missão até o último momento. Renesmee suspirou fundo e virou para o meu lado, encostando-se em mim. Olhei para o rosto calmo e suave dela. Deixar uma garota como aquela... Talvez ele não tivesse boas opções.

Os pensamentos fugiram um pouco de minha mente quando comecei a olhar Renesmee com cuidado. Era a primeira vez que ficávamos tão próximos sem que eu precisasse me concentrar em treiná-la. Observei cada detalhe de seu rosto, o formato delicado dos contornos, a textura lisa e perolada da pele, o formato proporcional e sedutor dos lábios fechados... Quando se tem mais de 150 anos de idade, a beleza passa a ser algo que raramente impressiona, e não era nada disso que me fascinava em Renesmee. A verdade é que eu não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo por ela.

Dali a algumas horas ela acordaria, viveria seu dia e me encontraria para os treinos à noite. A rotina se repetiria depois de amanhã, e no dia seguinte. Com Jacob Black fora de cena, não havia absolutamente nada entre eu e Renesmee agora, pelo contrário – acidentalmente, Black me dera uma brecha. Se eu decidisse encarnar o amante devotado, seria quase fácil demais ter Renesmee, uma vez que ela estava... despedaçada. Como quando ofereci meu sangue, ela se agarraria em mim como a uma boia em meio à tempestade.

Sim, ela o faria, e por mais que eu não acreditasse que tínhamos muito futuro – mais por minha causa do que por ela –, eu a teria. Deixei minhas mãos deslizarem pela pele macia dos ombros de Renesmee, sentindo uma sensação quente de triunfo tomar meu peito. Ela se remexeu, virando de bruços, se apertando mais no calor do meu corpo. O movimento repuxou sua camiseta, que subiu acima da cintura, deixando à mostra uma grande faixa de pele nua.

Engoli em seco, encarando aquela cena. Eu podia ser muito bom em muitas coisas, mas era um fraco diante de certas tentações. Foi por isso que me tornei um assassino. Sobretudo, foi por isso que matei Sombra da Noite, porque não era capaz de resistir à luxúria. Minha respiração acelerou enquanto eu olhava para as costas seminuas de Renesmee subindo e descendo devagar com sua respiração.

Eu podia tê-la agora, se quisesse. Seria fácil acordá-la e, com um pouco de paciência, ela cederia.

Rocei a ponta dos dedos naquela pele macia e morna.

Então pensei no motivo de eu estar ali. Renesmee confiava em mim. De um modo meio desesperado, é verdade, mas confiava de olhos fechados, literalmente.

"Jacob...", ela suspirou enquanto eu subia por sua coluna.

Apesar da acidez súbita que borbulhou em meu peito, aquilo não me surpreendeu. No fundo, eu sabia que ele jamais sairia da mente dela. Ele podia ter feito algum truque para que ela o esquecesse temporariamente, mas é óbvio que com Jacob Black vivo ou morto, Renesmee sempre seria dele. Talvez ela chegasse mesmo a perder o juízo se ele nunca mais voltasse, mas o que me restava a não ser tentar ser útil enquanto amigo?

Com certeza era melhor do que as coisas desprezíveis que eu tinha em mente.

Mas eu podia fazer mais do que isso. Podia ser o que vinha lutando tanto para ser desde que descobri que minha natureza não me condenava à perversão, assim como não havia condenado os Cullen. Podia ser, simplesmente, uma pessoa boa.

Coloquei a mão no bolso da calça e peguei a correntinha de prata que havia caído no gramado dos Cullen naquela manhã. Lembrei da voz sem vida de Jacob Black falando para Alice minutos antes:

"_...ela pode lembrar de tudo agora mesmo se tiver um simples estímulo mental..."_

Porque separar tantas vezes o que teimava em ficar junto? Eu sabia da história deles, Edward e Bella tinham me contado tudo depois da explosão de Jacob no meio do jardim, e eu entendi que aquela transformação não era uma mera demonstração de ciúmes, era uma reação natural a qualquer coisa que se interpusesse entre eles. Como daquela vez, eu estava entre eles agora – eu, o destino, os Volturi, o Guerreiro. Era demais. Era desnecessário.

Por mais que tivesse sido um assassino no passado, nunca senti prazer com a dor alheia. Minhas mortes eram rápidas e objetivas, apenas pretextos para aumentar minha autocomiseração.

Sim, eu podia ter Renesmee se quisesse, mas isso seria o natural? Seria o certo? Eu não sabia muito bem as consequências do que ia fazer, mas não pensei muito nisso, apenas me prendi à esperança de que estava fazendo o que devia ser feito.

Me inclinei sobre Renesmee e afundei o rosto na nuvem perfumada de seus cabelos, beijando seu rosto. Me certifique de que ela estava em sono profundo, então levantei e deixei a correntinha com o pingente em forma de chave sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

Antes de ir embora, cuidei para que ela ficasse bem visível ali.

[JACOB]

Uma chuva de verão começou a cair enquanto eu dirigia para o Templo. Gotas grossas açoitavam o teto do carro, quase impossibilitando a visão da estrada, me obrigando a ligar o limpador de para brisa na velocidade máxima.

A dor em meu peito tinha atingido o ápice, a ponto de eu não conseguir respirar direito. E piorava à medida que eu me resignava mais e mais a seguir em frente.

Encarar Billy naquela noite tinha sido duro, especialmente porque o velho adquiria uma personalidade fechada e ranzinza em situações de perda. Eu entendia o lado dele: primeiro sem Sarah, depois o distanciamento das filhas, a condenação à uma cadeira de rodas, e agora a possível perda do filho. Na verdade, era admirável que ele ainda conseguisse forças para continuar.

Mas pesei isso tudo antes de decidir ir para o _Outro Lado_. Se eu não fosse, morreria longe daqueles que amava, nas mãos do inimigo. Billy acreditava no _Outro Lado_. Se havia algo em que ele acreditava e respeitava era na lenda dos Espíritos. Então, morrer no _Outro Lado_ também era uma forma de dar a ele algum conforto.

Me despedir de Rachel e Rebecca foi mais complicado. Eu não queria fazer nada dramático, e resolvi tratar a coisa toda como algo banal, deixando que elas pensassem que eu ia apenas fazer uma viagem longa, sem previsão de volta. Elas me encheram de perguntas, mas nenhuma das duas podia realmente cobrar algo de mim ou de Billy, e não me senti nem um pouco culpado por manter entre nós a habitual distância que elas mesmas nos impunham. Mas eu disse que as amava, porque sou uma garotinha melodramática.

Parei o carro no limite da floresta e desliguei o motor. O som da chuva pesada aumentou consideravelmente, mas era bom. O silêncio completo teria me deixado com sensações ruins. Me estiquei no banco e apanhei o punhal negro no porta luvas. Não havia nenhuma fonte de luz nas proximidades, a não ser o brilho azulado da lua cheia lá em cima, de modo que quando trouxe a arma para mim, o revestimento de madrepérola negra do cabo emitiu um brilho metálico esverdeado – a marca do _Outro Lado_. Girei a lâmina nas mãos, e as inscrições na língua dos Espíritos refletiram na escuridão, perfeitamente desenhadas, vibrando como uma coisa viva e cativando meu olhar.

Como todas as coisas do _Outro Lado_, era linda de um modo sinistro.

Guardei o punhal no bolso interno da jaqueta e saí do carro. Não demorou para que eu ficasse totalmente ensopado, mas continuei andando até achar a entrada encoberta de hera do Templo. Por duas vezes, parei e olhei sobre os ombros quando tive a sensação de que estava sendo observado, mas numa situação como aquela era quase certo que meus sentidos estivessem me pregando peças.

Desci as escadas escorregadias e destranquei o cadeado do primeiro portão. Imaginei que meus olhos estivessem refletindo aquele brilho metálico, como a lâmina do punhal, porque de repente eu estava enxergando tudo ali dentro, apesar da escuridão densa. Contudo, no momento em que abri o segundo portão e pisei no primeiro degrau da escada que levava até o altar lá em baixo, todos os archotes se acenderam numa única explosão silenciosa que me fez soltar o molho de chaves. O calor súbito das chamas aqueceu o Templo e lançou um clarão dourado nas paredes de pedra.

O Guerreiro estava ansioso.

Engoli em seco, pensando no que me esperava do _Outro Lado_. Nem por um segundo passou pela minha cabeça me entregar sem lutar, mas talvez isso só prolongasse minha tortura. Naquele exato momento tive certeza de que seria destruído.

Mas não fazia sentido recuar agora. Minhas pernas trêmulas desceram o restante dos degraus até o altar de mármore branco. Quando apanhei o punhal, um sussurro de gelar a espinha percorreu a câmara, como se os Espíritos estivessem fazendo apostas. Tirei a jaqueta, a coloquei sobre o altar e me aproximei da enorme mesa no centro do Templo.

Era verdade o que as pessoas diziam sobre passar um filme da sua vida antes de você morrer. De repente, imagens de todo tipo surgiram na minha frente, desde o rosto de Sarah até as brincadeiras com Rachel e Rebecca na praia de La Push, os dias de prova na escola, as noites ao redor da fogueira com minha família quileute, os desentendimentos com a matilha de Sam, o sorriso de Bella, a dor, o desejo, o desespero, os enormes olhos castanhos de Renesmee. O amor.

Quando subi na mesa e apertei o punhal na mão direita, uma estranha paz tomou minha consciência. Eu estava deixando muitas coisas para trás, mas a mensagem inscrita entre todas aquelas imagens era clara – tudo tem um final.

Do nada, lembrei de uma frase que tinha visto em algum filme: O tempo não para nunca, ele continua e continua, deixando você para trás...

Comocei a pensar no que ia acontecer com todas aquelas pessoas que eu estava deixando. Elas teriam uma vida feliz? Eu esperava que sim. Esperava que Renesmee fosse feliz e que encontrasse alguém que...

Um desespero irracional ameaçou me dominar, mas antes que isso pudesse acontecer, ergui o punhal e o desci sobre o meu peito. Me preparei para a dor, mas havia alguma coisa errada, porque nada aconteceu. Olhei para baixo. Ao invés de entrar em mim, a lâmina estava congelada a um centímetro do meu coração. Depois percebi – o problema não era com o punhal, era com a minha mão.

Ela estava paralisada.

As chamas dos archotes tremeluziram e se apagaram, mergulhando tudo na mais completa escuridão. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, como se a morte espreitasse por sobre meus ombros. Então, sorrateira, uma sombra negra deslizou para o lado e entrou no meu campo de visão.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi que tinha sido idiota por ter deixado os portões abertos, porque uma criança tinha entrado inadvertidamente no Templo... Até que ela virou o rosto para mim e me encarou com grandes olhos vermelhos e frios.

Só agora eu percebia o cheiro doce de flores mortas impregnando o ar e os milhares de alertas que sinalizavam compulsivamente dentro de mim.

A reação foi instintiva e automática – saltei da mesa e me coloquei em posição de ataque. Na verdade, teria feito isso, se meu corpo não estivesse totalmente imobilizado por alguma força invisível. Um segundo vulto surgiu à minha esquerda, uma segunda criança, exatamente igual à primeira, trajando o mesmo manto preto, com os mesmos olhos cor de sangue.

"Deixe-o, irmão", ela disse numa voz infantil.

A outra criança lançou um olhar enviesado para a recém chegada.

"Não sabemos como funciona", sua voz era uma oitava mais grave. Um menino, "Pode ser um erro."

"Não será."

A força invisível que me imobilizava desapareceu. Meus membros ficaram frouxos, meus dedos soltaram o punhal e o estalo da lâmina quicando no chão foi amplificado no silêncio da câmara.

O olhar da garota cintilou na direção do punhal.

"Pegue, Demetri", ela murmurou, "Seja o que for, agora pertence a Aro."

Entendi tarde demais o que estava acontecendo. Aqueles não eram vampiros comuns. Naquela fração de segundo que levei para compreender que tinha caído numa armadilha até a noção exata de que estava muito encrencado, lembrei daquele par de rostos idênticos integrando a linha ofensiva da formação Volturi no julgamento de Renesmee, anos atrás. Não sabia o nome deles, não tinha estudado para a prova, o que agora eu percebia ter sido um erro grave.

Um terceiro vampiro se aproximou, cortando a câmara numa velocidade vertiginosa. Eu o vi se curvar na direção da lâmina, fechar a mão longa e branca sobre ela, e então alguma coisa estalou dentro de mim. Aquele punhal era meu passaporte para o _Outro Lado_. Sem ele, eu estava condenado.

Pulei sobre o vampiro, o atirando para o lado, a lâmina retiniu no chão e nos atracamos numa briga violenta. Rugidos e rosnados encheram a câmara enquanto eu tentava a todo custo empurrar o maldito filho da mãe para longe do punhal, sabendo que de qualquer modo seria inútil, porque bastava uma das duas crianças se esticar para apanhá-lo. Eu talvez desse conta dos três, mas estava atordoado demais com tudo para ter reações suficientemente rápidas.

No entanto, elas apenas ficaram observando, muito quietas e indiferentes.

Nos primeiros minutos de luta, me dei conta de que aqueles vampiros eram diferentes não apenas pela frieza mórbida em seus olhos inumanos, mas pela destreza física. Eram a elite da espécie.

O vampiro – Demetri? – se movia tão rápido que parecia uma mera alucinação acontecendo diante dos meus olhos. Quando eu achava que tinha o capturado, ele girava e estava atrás de mim. Todos os golpes que eu desferia raspavam o vento. Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido, e então me dei conta do porque dos outros dois não estarem de fato preocupados. A estratégia era me cansar. E estavam conseguindo.

Por alguma razão, eu me sentia fraco, insuficiente. Me ocorreu que talvez a Lei do Equilíbrio se aplicasse a qualquer Volturi e não apenas a Aro. O que só piorava as coisas para o meu lado.

Mas eu não ia desistir, assim como não ia me entregar para o Guerreiro sem lutar, não ia me deixar abater naquela câmara sem ir até o meu limite.

Porém, quando a exaustão começou a tornar meus movimentos lentos, fui atirado contra a parede com a facilidade com que se joga um boneco para o lado, e caí de bruços no chão frio e sujo. O ar escapou dos meus pulmões, minha visão turvou.

"Chega", o garoto disse, entediado.

Vislumbrei o brilho metálico do punhal, há uns dois metros da minha mão esquerda. Minha vida estava ali, era uma questão de sobrevivência por as mãos naquela maldita coisa.

Olhei para os gêmeos, e ambos exibiam expressões idênticas de curiosidade velada. Demetri parecia ansioso. Estariam especulando se eu ainda resistiria? Ou apenas se perguntando por que o punhal importava tanto?

Me ergui o mais rápido que pude e me lancei sobre o punhal...

Uma dor excruciante me atingiu com tanta força que fui lançado de costas no chão outra vez. A dor não parecia ter uma origem, mas se espalhava por todo o meu corpo de maneira exponencial. Não era nem meramente parecido com a dor de uma fratura, ou com dor da transformação, ou com a dor em meu peito – era tudo isso junto, elevado à máxima potência.

A garota se aproximou de mim, me olhando de perto. De alguma maneira, em meio à dor enlouquecedora, eu soube que era ela quem estava fazendo isso, e embora soubesse que não ia suportar muito tempo, mordi as mandíbulas com toda a força que tinha para não dar a ela o prazer de ouvir meus gritos.

"Ele é vulnerável aos nossos dons", comentou o garoto, me analisando como um cientista observando uma reação química.

"Aro vai gostar de saber disso", a garota concordou.

"A lenda diz que ele é imortal...", apontou Demetri, se aproximando dos gêmeos.

"A lenda é só uma lenda", o garoto murmurou, olhando fixamente para mim, "Obviamente ele não é assim tão forte."

Por um único segundo, a dor sumiu completamente, deixando minha mente distorcida pela agonia. Meus músculos relaxaram, mas eu estava tão entorpecido que não consegui pensar no que fazer, não consegui me concentrar em outra coisa senão no fato de que a dor tinha finalmente cedido. Olhei para o lado, para o punhal deixado no chão...

"Porque ainda não o apanhou, Demetri?", a garota perguntou num tom de impaciência contida.

Demetri apanhou o punhal, olhando desafiadoramente nos meus olhos enquanto o guardava no manto.

Quando comecei a cogitar me mover, a dor voltou com o dobro de intensidade, e dessa vez nem toda a força de vontade do mundo poderia impedir meus gritos. Um som horrível furou meus ouvidos, rouco e profundo, minha própria voz distorcida de uma forma abominável. Eu podia sentir a dor graduada numa escala que ia aumentando e aumentando... Até que minha mente perdesse o sentido do real. Até que eu sentisse que estava entrando numa zona escura onde o inferno é só a sala de espera.

Logo depois, eu apaguei.

[RENESMEE]

Cheguei em casa às oito, joguei a bolsa no sofá e passei direto para o banheiro. A casa estava uma bagunça, com sapatos espalhados pelo chão, peças de roupas amarrotadas pelas mesinhas de cabeceira e lençóis revirados sobre a cama. Um retrato perfeito do caos que andava acontecendo na minha cabeça. Me despi, tomei um banho de meia hora, vesti uma calcinha e um sutiã e me deixei cair na cama, sem a menor vontade de fazer coisa alguma a não ser ficar ali, imóvel.

O silêncio no apartamento era quase pesado. Comecei a pensar que não seria de todo ruim ter um bichinho de estimação. Um gato ou um peixinho. Um peixinho seria melhor, já que animais de sangue quente corriam riscos sérios perto da minha espécie. E eu não andava muito controlada ultimamente, caso contrário teria recusado a oferta de Nahuel na noite anterior.

Ele tinha me alimentado. Na verdade, não foi uma simples alimentação, Nahuel praticamente me forçou a aceitar sua veia, porque eu tinha me deixado chegar num ponto em que nada mais importava, nem eu mesma.

Por quê?

Eu não era exatamente uma garota extravagante que irradiava alegria, mas também não era uma pessoa depressiva. Fosse o que fosse, não podia ser uma virose, estava durando tempo demais...

Rolei na cama, e o movimento dos lençóis levantou um cheiro familiar e distinto. Fechei os olhos, aspirando o perfume... aquele aroma exótico e picante de canela...

Um nome surgiu em minha mente, brotando do nada.

"Jacob", eu falei, sentindo o nome deslizar em minha língua, "Jacob."

As pontadas em minha cabeça surgiram de repente, mas já eram suportáveis, talvez porque meu corpo estivesse adquirindo resistência. Pensar naquele nome fez com que eu sentisse contentamento, a primeira coisa perto de algo bom que eu experimentava em dias.

Percebi um sorriso se formando em meus lábios. Eu estava ficando doida, nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido...

"Jacob", falei o nome com mais vontade, depois de novo, várias vezes, provando o som de cada sílaba, adorando o modo como a palavra parecia ora sexy, ora doce, ora urgente.

E junto com ela, imagens desordenadas vieram, se misturando a sensações estranhas e conhecidas ao mesmo tempo – um rosto sem contornos definidos de um homem, um lobo ruivo correndo numa floresta, uma risada deliciosa, um gosto quente em meus lábios.

O som de uma cachoeira, o cheiro doce da água, o calor do sol acariciando meus braços nus... o toque febril de uma boca na minha.

"Jacob", eu falei, mas o nome saiu meio desesperado em meio às lágrimas.

Enxuguei o rosto e levantei, decidida a não me entregar à loucura. Não estava com a menor fome, mas preparei um chocolate quente e liguei a televisão na HBO. Enquanto o leite aquecia, me encostei no balcão e fiquei assistindo ao final de algum filme de ficção científica, nem um pouco interessada em ler a sinopse no menu digital para entender porque óvnis gigantes pairavam sobre uma cidade de faroeste numa situação absurda.

Finalmente, o leite ferveu e eu acrescentei o chocolate. Misturei, servi numa caneca e fui para a sala, pensando em qual canal ofereceria opções mais plausíveis de entretenimento numa noite de terça feira quando uma dor aguda explodiu em meu peito. A caneca se espatifou aos meus pés, derramando chocolate quente nas minhas pernas, no tapete e na lateral do sofá, mas eu não me preocupei com isso, porque tinha absoluta certeza de que estava tendo um ataque cardíaco.

Ou isso, ou alguém tinha atirado no meu coração.

[JACOB]

Um zumbido abafado retinia nos meus ouvidos. Parecia que eu estava dormindo com a cabeça para fora da janela de um carro enquanto ele corria por uma estrada. Mas então me dei conta de que não havia vento, e que o ar era gelado e seco. Foi o cheiro doce e enjoativo que fez com que as lembranças voltassem num turbilhão ácido – vampiros. Eu tinha sido capturado por vampiros.

Fiz algumas tentativas frustradas de abrir os olhos, mas minhas pálpebras pesavam cem quilos cada uma. Fiz um breve inventário do meu estado físico enquanto recuperava as forças – dores musculares intensas, mas conseguia sentir as extremidades do meu corpo e respirava sem dificuldades. Minha mente estava estranhamente lenta, provavelmente por ter liberado uma dose exagerada de endorfina para aplacar a dor. O resultado é que eu me sentia exausto por passar tanto tempo contraindo o corpo em espasmos, mas tão leve como um viciado depois de uma tragada.

Um roçar suave e muito próximo chamou minha atenção no lado esquerdo, me obrigando a forçar os olhos a abrirem. Finalmente, uma luz baça penetrou em minhas retinas, mas a imagem estava embaçada e indefinida. Algo gelado tocou meu braço esquerdo. Engoli em seco, mas não havia saliva em minha boca, apenas um gosto amargo de bile.

Virei a cabeça para a esquerda e pisquei várias vezes até que aquela imagem fizesse sentido, mas o que vi era desconexo. Havia um homem abaixado ao meu lado, mexendo em alguma coisa no meu braço, mas eu nunca o vira antes. Sua pele era tão translúcida quanto a dos Volturi, tinha os mesmos cabelos pálidos e compridos, amarrados num rabo de cavalo na nuca, mas a diferença estava nos olhos vermelhos. Não eram frios e apáticos, mas injetados com uma espécie de ansiedade lunática.

Uma picada em meu braço me fez olhar para baixo. Uma agulha estava sendo introduzida em minha veia pelo homem estranho.

"O que é isso?", perguntei.

Minha voz, embora fraca, o agradou. Ele sorriu para mim, mas não era algo bonito de se ver. Parecia perverso.

"Aquela Jane estava esperando você acordar para brincar um pouco mais", ele murmurou, lançando um olhar discreto para algum ponto distante à minha direita, "Mas não gosto que usem minhas cobaias para divertimento próprio, então estou dopando você para que sua mente fique inacessível para ela."

Eu não sabia bem o que pensar, mas rezei para que o que ele dizia fosse verdade e que aquele soro fizesse efeito. Não queria ficar à mercê daquela garota. Por outro lado, ele não parecia confiável. Podia muito bem estar injetando um alucinógeno em mim, ou coisa pior. _Cobaia_, não foi disso que ele me chamou?

Olhei ao redor.

"Que... lugar é esse?"

"Um avião de carga", o homem deu um sorriso confidente, "Aro deve estar com muita pressa para por as mãos em você, não é? Quebrando as regras e transitando em meio aos humanos, correndo riscos...", seu olhar perdeu de repente aquele brilho desvairado e ganhou uma lucidez inteligente e avaliativa, "O que me faz pensar que talvez aquela lenda seja mesmo verdade... Mas tem certas coisas que não se encaixam aqui, hãn?", uma comichão percorreu vinha veia quando ele começou a retirar a seringa lentamente. Sua voz se tornou um sussurro desagradável em meu ouvido, "Como é que uma dinastia como a dos Volturi vai ser derrotada por alguém tão... _vulnerável?_"

Não lembro de ter virado a cabeça para o outro lado, ou de ter sequer me movido, mas de repente a visão do rosto daquele homem foi substituída pela imagem de Demetri encostado num container vermelho, me observando de longe enquanto girava meu punhal numa mão ossuda.

Um torpor pesado tomou minha mente, me puxando de volta para as sombras de escuridão.


	30. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora**

**Oi, pessoal. _Moonlight Unleashed_ chegou ao fim, e a partir de agora terá início _Moonlight Darkness_. Apesar de achar que MD será muito menor comparada às duas fics anteriores, achei mais sensato separar os próximos capítulos, e vocês não vão demorar para perceber porque. _Moonlight Darkness_ é muito diferente de_ Moonlight Unleashed_, o ambiente e a atmosfera são totalmente diferentes, os personagens são outros (embora o núcleo central se mantenha) e até mesmo as NCs têm um toque mais sensual e provocativo do que erótico. Além de serem menos convencionais.  
><strong>

**A verdade é que eu não planejava estender a fic, mas se eu corresse muito com as cenas ia prejudicar a história, então a fic acabou ganhando um plus ;) Espero que gostem, leiam e comentem. Beijinhos ;***


End file.
